A cure to their darkness
by CWawesomeness
Summary: Katelyn Guarigione-Lockwood returns to mystic falls for her father's wake. She learns about the secrets in this town and that both sides of her family carry their own secret. Klaus Mikaelson arrives in town around the same time as she does and they bump into each other. Their future holds both beautiful and disastrous experiences that they share together and with their families.
1. Chapter 1 The return

**Hi everyone! Thank you for considering to pursue my story. It (partially) follows the episodes and storyline of the vampire diaries and kicks off with episode 1 season 2. I'm open to suggestions and questions towards and about the story. (I do not own anything but my OC and my storyline bla bla bla)**

 **-This first chapter is mostly an introduction of my OC, if you'd like to jump right into the action skip to chapter 2. I however highly recommend to read this chapter because it will help you understand the story better.**

 **SPOILER ahead! If you decide to be lazy and skip this chapter know that:**

 **-My OC, Katelyn (Katalyna Guarigione Lockwood) is the 'illegitimate' daughter of Richard Lockwood and half-sister of Tyler, she was best friends with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena and lived in mysitc falls up to the age of 12 (she is unaware of the supernatural but that won't last long and she sort of discovers that she has supernatural abilities herself)**

* * *

Mystic falls. It had been a little less than 4 years ago that Katelyn had left this town. She had to spend that last summer with her father and his 'other family' because her mother had died in a car accident. She was 12 when her mother's parents got legal custody and took her back to Italy, where they originally came from. Now she was back in town for her father's wake. She had never exactly liked the guy but you can't be absent at your father's wake. When she turned onto the Lockwood drive way and saw the curious looks of the townsfolk, she smiled. Even though she was too young to own, let alone ride a motorcycle she had managed to persuade her grandfather, who spoiled her rotten, to buy her one. She parked the black motorcycle and took of her helmet. As she walked up the stairs to the door she shook her head a little to bounce her long, golden brown wavy hair back into shape.

"Tyler, Carol, it has been a long time. My deepest condolences for your loss." She said standing a bit awkwardly and Carol pulled her into an exaggerated hug.

"Katelyn it has been too long. Look at you, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Please come inside, you are welcome to stay as long as you want to" Kat rolled her eyes. Carol was clearly putting up a show for all the visitors.

"Heey Kat, you look good." Her one year older half-brother smiled a bit looking at her. She was still no taller than 5'4 and very petite but he knew she was very strong for her height and weight.

"Hi Ty, I see you also did some workouts over the years" She smirked "Have you seen Elena, Caroline or Bonnie?" Katelyn couldn't wait to see her childhood best friends. She saw Elena's aunt Jenna and Jeremy enter, this could only mean that Elena had to be close. Before Tyler could answer her, she ran outside and found Elena talking to a very attractive guy with raven black hair.

"LENA…" she yelled and jumped around her best friends neck.

"OMG KATIE" Elena pulled her friend into a hug "I wasn't sure you were going to come, sorry about your dad." Katelyn smiled at the sound of the childish nickname.

The attractive guy raised his eyebrows and looked at her "I didn't know the mayor and Carol had a daughter and a very beautiful one."

"God no, Carol is not my mother. You see, I'm the biggest scandal of the Lockwood family. Your mayor wasn't exactly the most faithful man that walked the earth." Katelyn whispered and got a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Don't say that Kat, mayor Lockwood loved you." Elena interrupted her friend and Katelyn rolled her eyes. Before she got the chance to continue her conversation the man interrupted them again.

"I'm Damon Salvatore by the way."

"Salvatore so you're from Italian origin, me too" She winked at Damon "I'm Katalyna Guarigione… Lockwood but everyone back here calls me Katelyn or Kate or Kat, whichever name you like best."

Damon grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Katelyn then jumped because of the jolt that she felt when they touched. She grabbed Damon's arm and couldn't let go afraid the intense feeling would make her tip over.

Elena grabbed Katelyn's elbow and shook it a little "Katie….. Katelyn! Hey are you okay?" Elena looked at her best friend who seemed to be absent and in some kind of trance.

The shaking helped because Katelyn snapped out of it and let go of Damon's arm. She looked up, her eyes wide and her expression startled and Elena and Damon both looked back at Katelyn and then at each other, spooked because of what they had seen.

"Kat what happened, your eyes… they started glowing they were like this bright blue like a sapphire glow."

"I don't know Elena, I…." Katelyn quickly grabbed the little mirror from her bag and sighed in relief when she looked into it and saw that her eyes were their normal baby blue.

Damon suddenly grabbed Katelyn's arm and rudely dragged her to the side of the house and out of sight of the crowd where he trapped her against the wall.

"Damon! Damon…" Elena jogged after them and then pulled Damon's arm. "Damon let go of her!"

Damon weakened the grip on the girl and Katelyn angrily pushed him away from her. "What the hell!"

Damon loomed over her and looked into her eyes. "What are you…"

Katelyn straightened her jacket and looked at Damon with an irritated glare. "What do you mean what am I? Are you out of your mind?" She looked passed Damon and at Elena. "Is he insane?"

Damon used his vampire speed and strength to grab Katelyn by her throat. "Don't play games with me little girl!"

Kate had no control of what happened but her eyes started to glow that same sapphire blue and she felt a surge of power build up within her.

"Damon!" Elena angrily looked at the Salvatore brother but was perplexed when Damon was launched of off Katelyn and flew a mile backwards.

Katelyn fell to the ground and Elena helped her up. Damon had also gotten up and was ready to attack again but Elena threw him a warning glare. Elena looked into her friend's eyes and saw fear and confusion. "What's happening to me?"

Elena shook her head…Damon had walked back to them and Katelyn looked up to him. Her fear was quickly replaced with courage. "I swear if you touch me again I will punch you…"

Before she could finish her threat Damon looked deep into her eyes and started to compel her. "You're not going to remember that I attacked you…we met, had a friendly conversation and then I left to go and grab another drink at the bar." Damon then turned and left the two girls on their own.

Kate got out of the compulsion and looked at Damon's back walking away from them. "Heey is that Damon guy alright?" Katelyn looked puzzled at Elena, trying to figure out what she had felt when she touched him.

Elena was quiet for a moment trying to wrap her head around what had just happened and grabbed Katelyn's arm walking back to the garden, where all the people were. "Why Kat? What did you feel?" Elena recognized the confused look on her friends face, she had seen it on Bonnie so many times when she had not yet figured out that she was a witch. Kat looked up at Elena and bit her lower lip as she was hesitating to tell her.

"He…. I… When I touched him it felt cold and dark and it scared me it felt like…."

"Like what you'd imagine death to feel like." Elena finished her sentence and she nodded. Their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Kitty kat?! Is that you?" Katelyn's worried expression turned into a smile in mere seconds. Elena walked away to find Damon or Stefan and talk about her concerns for her best friend.

"Uncle Mason!" Kate jumped into his arms. Mason was her father's younger brother and had always been Katelyn's best friend. He had been more of a father to her than her own dad had ever been. They had built treehouses together, he had taught her how to surf, he had been there for every dance recital. But one day he just ran off and never returned, they had kept contact over skype but when she touched him she felt another jolt.

This time it felt different. It wasn't something to be afraid of, it felt safe, recognisable like family. "Katie are you okay? I mean your eyes…" Mason looked at her surprised but he didn't seem afraid either.

"Shit are they glowing blue again?" She didn't understand what was wrong with her today. Mason shook his head.

"No they are like amber gold" Mason knew those sort of eyes all too well. "Did something happen to you Katelyn?" Mason's voice had grown very serious.

"Why?" She could see in Mason's eyes that he knew more about the situation. "You know something don't you. Uncle Mason what is happening to me? I've never felt this. I need your help, tell me what's happening." Katelyn wasn't aware that two sets of ears were eavesdropping on their conversation, neither did she notice a pair of brown eyes watching her.

"Kat this is not the place nor the time, I will tell you and help you. I promise we'll discuss this later, I have to go find Carol." Mason walked back into the house.

* * *

Katelyn was walking around in the crowds and then spotted Elena walking near the pond in the backyard, she was together with a strawberry-blonde haired guy. From what Elena had told her over skype she knew that had to be Stefan. She couldn't help but run over to them. She had to talk to Elena about what had just happened with her uncle. On her way there Katelyn noticed that Elena had changed her clothes.

"Heey you are Stefan right? I've heard a lot about you, sorry to intrude, Mind if I borrow 'Lena' for a second?" She smiled kindly to Stefan.

"Hi you must be Katalyna, I have heard a lot about you too." He knew he couldn't tell Katelyn about the fact that this was not Elena but Elena's doppelgänger Katherine. "and sure, if you need to talk to her that is no problem." He smiled back but Kat thought she saw an alarming look flicker across his face.

"Call me Katelyn or Kat, and we'll only be seconds." Katelyn grabbed Elena's arm and felt another jolt go through her body, the same as she had felt with Damon. _What the hell…_ She tried and failed to hide her eyes and saw the two look at her in dismay. She however let go of the girl's arm very fast.

"You know what never mind. I'll catch you later Elena, I'm not feeling so good now anyways." She turned around and walked off. Katelyn bit her lip, something was wrong with her, she looked over her shoulder at Elena and Stefan. Or was something wrong with Elena?

Katherine grimaced at Katelyn's back. "What an interesting girl, quite curious about the eye thing. too bad that she's a distraction, guess we'll never find out what she is."

Stefan frowned at the girl next to him: "Whatever you plan on doing Katherine, don't hurt her. She doesn't know about us, about any of this. Don't do something that isn't necessary"

Katherine got a devilish smirk on her face "You know I can't promise that Stefan."

* * *

The evening fell, all the guests had left and the house was silent. Katelyn tiptoed over to the front door. When she slowly tried opening the door, it creaked. Just as it was half way open she jumped when she heard Mason clear his throat behind her.

She turned around and Mason tried to keep a straight, stern face when he saw the sheepish smile that his niece gave him.

"Where do you think you are going young lady? It is way past curfew."

"tsss… since when are you so parental?" she rolled her eyes. "If you have to know I'm going over to Elena's. I need to talk to her"

Mason chuckled "Well I know that I won't be able to stop you from going. I'll cover for you but at least let me drive you there." Katlyn jumped around Mason's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're the best, uncle Mason! Don't worry about me getting there I'll be perfectly fine on my motorcycle." She grabbed her helmet and ran outside before Mason could change his mind or say anything else.

"Damnit, she has no idea what the dangers in this town are." Mason muttered to himself and waved when she drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a 15 minute drive from the Lockwood property to the Gilbert's house but Katelyn was determined to make it there in 8. There were no cars on the road so she accelerated. Her phone rang and she turned on the Bluetooth headset. She smiled when she saw the caller-ID and answered: "Buona Sera nonna"

"Well at least you didn't forget how to speak Italian, how are you child?" Katelyn smiled, she was only gone one day and her grandmother was already concerned.

Her grandmother had been strongly against her trip to mystic falls, jabbing something crazy about evil roaming around that town. Kat truly didn't want to worry her grandmother but she had to talk to someone about what happened. She bit her lip.

"Katalyna? Are you still there? something happened, tell me child?" Her grandma's warm voice spoke soothingly into her ear.

"Grandma, I… something is wrong with me, I feel things when I touch people. M..my eyes are changing colour or glowing. I feel this power inside me but I just don't understand it. What is wrong with me?" She didn't notice that out of frustration she accelerated even more and was now at full speed.

"I was afraid that this was going to happen, this is exactly why I didn't want you to go. There are things in this world that you don't know about, we wanted to protect you from them. You don't know everything about our family history, we are special. You are the last of our entire family bloodline. Our family, we have a gift but we are also cursed. Katalyna please be careful, you won't believe me if I tell you everything. I can't do this over the phone, I'll tell you everything when you are back home. Safe with us."

"Grandma no! I want to know now! I have to know what…." Katelyn was diving towards wickery bridge and her eye fell on someone standing in the middle of the bridge. In a split second she saw that it was a brunette girl that looked like Elena but it couldn't be her because Elena was waiting for her at the Gilbert place.

"Katie are you alright?!" The voice that came from the earpiece sounded alarmed and panicked.

"HEY! Get off the road!" Katelyn screamed towards the figure and tried to hit the brakes but they weren't working. She was still at full speed and was only seconds away from crashing into the person on the bridge.

Katalyna?! What is going on?!" Her grandmother was yelling into her ear but Katelyn was to focussed on the situation in front of her.

The girl turned around to face her and Katelyn saw that she looked exactly like Elena but deep down she knew that it wasn't her best friend standing there. Elena never dressed like that. Kat knew she was going to crash into her and called out one last time to the girl on the bridge to warn her.

"WATCH OUT!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! As I mentioned before, this chapter mainly served as an introduction to Katelyn.** **I'll try to publish a new chapter every week.**

 **Love,**

 **CWawesomeness**


	2. Chapter 2 The first encounter

Katelyn groaned in pain when she tried to move her body. She felt the hard, cold concrete underneath her and started remembering what had happened just seconds ago. She looked to her left and saw her crashed motorcycle. She hissed when she pulled the helmet off her head. It had shifted from its original position and she saw that the back was dented.

She then turned her head to the right because she heard the clicking of heels coming towards her. The girl that looked like Elena but wasn't Elena bent over her. She gripped her throat and pulled her up into the air. Katelyn's feet didn't touch the ground and the tight grip around her throat made it almost impossible to breath. She felt the same feeling of cold and darkness creep over her under the touch of the hand around her throat.

"What's with those glowing blue eyes of yours?" the girl weakened her grip so that Katelyn could speak.

"Who the hell are you, why do you look like Elena? what do you want!" she was getting angry and felt power build-up inside her.

"I'm Katherine." Katelyn focussed her anger on Katherine and she suddenly saw her flinch in pain. She had no idea what was happening but before she could continue the grip around her throat tightened again. Katherine's face turned into one of a monster and she smacked Katelyn back onto the asphalt. "You will not use your powers on me" Katherine compelled her and she saw a surprised look on the young witches face. "You don't even know what you are yourself do you? Too bad you'll never find out "

When her head hit the asphalt hard Katelyn knew that she had to have a head wound. "aah that hurt you bitch" She spat out in pain not giving Katherine the satisfaction of showing her how scared she actually was. Katherine heard a twig snap somewhere far away between the trees and knew they were going to have company. She didn't know who, or what it was so she smacked Katelyn's head against the asphalt again , threw her over the railing into the water and vamp sped away.

The cold stung and Katelyn started struggling against it. She hit the bottom and pushed off to the surface to breathe in air. She was exhausted and her vision started to blur. She could feel herself lose consciousness slowly and fought against it. _'Come on Katalyna you can't pass out in the water. I can't die here'_ she saw an image of her mother's face flash by and then everything went black.

* * *

Klaus had just arrived in mystic falls because of the news of a human doppelgänger. He had been out in the forest to visit the place where he had lived over a thousand years ago and to relish on the spot where they had burned down the only weapon that could destroy him and his siblings, the white oak. He smirked when he heard signs of a struggle. Mystic falls was small but it had never been a boring town. He froze when he picked up a recognisable voice. ' _It couldn't be could it?'_ Klaus focussed his hearing, "My… my if it isn't Katerina Petrova" he whispered and a twig snapped underneath his foot, he cursed.

He vamp sped over to the bridge but when he arrived there was nothing to be seen but a crashed motorcycle, he picked up the helmet and saw that it was dented. His super-hearing picked up a slow heartbeat from underneath the bridge. He ran to the railing and focussed his eyes on the water, then he saw her. The girl was absolutely beautiful. Klaus made a split second decision, he shoved off his jacket and jumped over the railing. Seconds later he broke the surface with the girl in his arms. He quickly pulled her onto the river bank.

He could still hear the slow heartbeat but she wasn't breathing. Klaus tilted Katelyn's head and started mouth to mouth, slowly breathing air into her lungs. He had to admit that he secretly enjoyed the touch of their lips. He started getting worried after breathing into her mouth three times and getting no sign that she was starting to breath on her own again.

"I don't know why I'm going through all this trouble trying to save you love but come on, breathe." He tried again and to his relief the girl started coughing up water and breathing on her own.

Katelyn opened her eyes and her baby blues met those of the man leaning over her. He was smirking obnoxiously but his eyes contrasted the smirk hinting at concern. "Alright love, that's it keep breathing."

She groaned a little "y-you saved me, thank you" her voice trembled and she shivered because she was soaked to the skin and it was cold. Klaus noticed and ran back up the bridge to get the jacket that he had shoved of earlier. He ran back and was happy to see that Katelyn was sitting up.

"Here you go love" Klaus wanted to sling the jacket over her shoulders but she pushed the jacket away. He was about to snap at her and his eyes squinted with irritation but she didn't give him the chance.

"Please don't. You're wet as well, you could get sick. I don't want you to get a cold, or worse because of helping me."

Klaus chuckled "I never get ill don't worry love." His heart warmed at the genuine concern that the girl showed to him. It had been a long time since someone cared for his wellbeing. Katelyn got to her feet but a wave of dizziness hit her and she wobbled. Klaus immediately slid an arm around her waist "Ease sweetheart you were almost dead just a couple of minutes ago and I am quite certain that you have a severe concussion.".

"That very well could be the case since I see two handsome faces whereas I'm quite certain that you only have one." She giggled a bit when she teasingly mimicked his figure of speech and cute British accent.

Klaus chuckled as well "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But I'm more interested in who you are."

"I'm Katalyna Guarigione but please call me Katelyn or Kate." She groaned a little and grabbed at her head which was pounding madly. When she looked at her hand she saw blood, "hmmm I don't feel so good."

He looked at her again and she stirred up feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. "You are probably going to need some stitches love." He tucked a wet strain of hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek. When their skin touched Katelyn's eyes changed again.

She jumped a little under his touch and a combination of the weird feelings that she had experienced that day came flooding back. Oddly enough she felt safe in his arms. Klaus was absolutely mesmerized by her eyes, they were like the amber gold ones of a werewolf but there were beaming blue specks breaking through the gold. His hand still rested on the soft, pinkish skin of her cheek and he felt himself slowly being consumed by her eyes.

That very moment Klaus felt himself fall in love with her. He didn't know her really but just looking at her was enough. He wondered to himself how such a small measure of time contained such enormity. He had lived so many years but there was no way that the thousand years he had spent on this earth could possibly encapsulate what he was feeling in that very moment, lost in the eyes of this girl that he had just met.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep an eye on you Katalyna." He broke the silence and leaned down to press a kiss against her cheek, right next to her lips. She blushed at the touch of his full, pouty lips and he smirked satisfied with the effect that he had on her. Katelyn couldn't help it, she was drawn to Klaus like she had never been drawn to any man. She hesitated but then smiled. If he could play games with her, she could tease him as well. Klaus had pulled back but she didn't care, she got up on her tiptoes and softly brushed her lips against his. Before he could kiss her she brought her lips to his ear and whispered "Looks like you are." Her lips curled into a smile but the headache and pain kicked in again and she was slowly dozing off.

Klaus smirked at her little teasing but frowned soon after. Deep down he wished he wouldn't have to compel her but he knew it was dangerous with rumours of Elijah coming to Mystic falls. He had to break the curse first. He looked into her eyes "Before you pass out. I need you to forget this until I say you can remember. Can't have anyone knowing who I am or that I'm in town. You have to forget that we met, that I saved you. You pulled yourself from the water and you were found on the bridge and brought to the hospital." Her body went limp and he scooped her up into his arms not being able to tear his eyes off her for a second.

* * *

Katelyn woke up because of the daylight breaking through the gap between the curtains of the hospital room.

"Ah you're awake" a young nurse walked into her room with some breakfast. "The gentleman that carried you in left about two hours ago, after we promised him to give you the attention that you deserved." There was a hint of jealousy in the nurse's voice "Is he your boyfriend? he was very protective and concerned, watched you for hours when you were sleeping."

"What? I…. no I don't have a boyfriend, I don't remember him. I only remember fighting with ….. never mind. I don't remember everything that happened last night." Katelyn remembered every moment until passing out in the water. "He must have found me after I pulled myself out of the water."

"Well you are a lucky girl, he was very cute." The nurse giggled a little and Katelyn rolled her eyes but then the nurse continued "Loss of memory is quite common when someone has suffered head trauma." The nurse saw that Katelyn's eyes widen in fear, "Don't worry its nothing too serious. We had to put in 4 stiches and you have a severe concussion but you slept like a baby and since nothing seems to be permanent you can be released as soon as you sign this. We do want you to come back if anything suspicious happens or if you start feeling sick. It is however normal that you are still disorientated, dizzy or nauseas but when it becomes severe you need to lie down and rest."

The nurse handed her a file and she signed. "Do you maybe have a phone so I can call my uncle, mine is broken." She sighed, her phone was damaged in the accident but probably completely ruined after her swan dive of wickery bridge.

Half an hour later Mason's car pulled up in front of the hospital. Katelyn was sitting on a bench in the shadow. She had already pulled the ridiculous bandage off her head but her hair was still a little red from the blood from her wound. She could only imagine how she looked, probably as pale as sheet with a few rips in her clothes. Mason was shocked and ran to his niece.

"Oh my god Katie! What happened, are you alright?" She stood up too quickly and grabbed her head, yep that was definitely the dizziness that the nurse had mentioned. Mason quickly put both his arms around her, sort of hugging her in the process. To his surprise she started to sob. She looked up at him with teary blue eyes and started to tell him what happened on the bridge yesterday.

"Uncle Mason, her eyes were red with purple veins underneath them and I think I saw fangs? She tried to kill me but then I ended up in the water underneath wickery bridge and apparently a man found me and brought me to the hospital. I just don't understand, it feels like something is missing like something was erased from my memory last night. Uncle Mason something is wrong with me and with this town."

Mason looked down at his niece and knew that she wasn't going to settle for anything but the truth. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead "Alright baby girl, I'll tell you everything on the way home, let's just get you in the car first."

* * *

Katelyn and Mason took a little detour to eat something and to give Mason a little more time to explain her everything about supernatural beings. Mason made her drink some vervain tea and made her promise that she'd wear a neckless with vervain against compulsion. "You are different Kate, I don't know what you are, all I only know that you get the werewolf gene from your father." He started whispering when they walked up the stairs to the Lockwood property. "Just don't tell Tyler about me okay, not yet. He is a lot more aggressive. Kate look out for him and yourself, especially when someone pisses you off, you can't become what I am."

"Grandma also said that there was a secret from my mother's side of the family she mentioned something about having a gift and being cursed. "

Mason opened the door and Katelyn stepped inside, she wasn't paying attention and was still facing Mason when she took another step and bumped into Damon Salvatore. He smirked "hmm I know you want me but please can we do this when we are not in front of your uncle."

"Excuse us Carol, Mason" Katelyn frowned and grabbed Damon's arm pulling him away. She stopped walking when she was sure nobody could hear them and they were out of sight.

"So what do you want to do now that you have me alone" the mischievous smirk appeared again and he leaned down so that their faces were close. He was very good at seducing people and flirting she had to give him that.

Katelyn stepped back "Quite full of yourself huh Damon. Arrogance will not get you anywhere."

Damon was already on edge because of Katherine and yesterday he had completely ruined any chance with Elena by snapping her brother's neck. Damon swallowed his anger. "You clearly don't seem to know who you are talking to. You should get inside, you don't look so good ."

"I know exactly who I'm talking to, vampire, and don't think for a second that I'm afraid. Listen I don't want trouble but you better stay away from my family and my friends including Elena or I'll…." Damon snapped, anger clouded his mind and he grabbed Katelyn at her throat and lifted her up with ease.

Her eyes started glowing again and he squeezed even tighter. "Threatening me, bad move. You see I'll do whatever the hell I want to do and not you or anyone else can stop me. Now what kind of crazy runs through your family? Katelyn felt the lack of oxygen taking its toll and just when she thought that she was going to pass out she saw something flash by and Damon was launched through the backyard.


	3. Chapter 3 Brave new world

Katelyn's head was spinning but she got up to see what was happening. To her shock she saw a man with dirty blonde hair and a weirdly familiar face holding Damon down at his throat. She ran over to them and saw the man compel Damon. "Forget what happened here, you talked to her and went home, now leave." Even his voice and British accent sounded familiar.

The compulsion worked on Damon and he got up on left. The blond haired, handsome man walked over to her. "Really love, twice in 24 hours. Do you enjoy near death experiences? " He smirked and two adorable dimples formed on his cheeks.

"You were the one that found me on the bridge? You know you made quite the impression on the nurse in the hospital" Katelyn giggled and Klaus smiled. Her giggle was very sweet and contagious and he was happy that she wasn't scared of him being a vampire. "Well, she wasn't the one that I meant to impress love." He winked and Katelyn flushed a little. "I'm Katelyn by the way." She held out her hand for him to shake but instead he grabbed it, brought it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it. "I know who you are Katalyna."

Her eyes had again turned gold with glowing blue specks. She turned her face away quickly to hide it from Klaus but he softly grabbed her chin and tilted her face up so that they looked into each other's eyes. "They are beautiful. How do you do that?" She flushed an ever deeper red. "It just feels weird, whenever I touch a vampire or a were.." Her eyes widened, she gasped and pressed her lips together. Why was she telling this to a stranger?

Klaus chuckled again, "Don't worry love I know all about werewolves." She sighed in relief. She had to talk to someone about it.

"When I touch a vampire I get this cold feeling and my eyes start glowing and turn sapphire blue, when I touch a werewolf I, it doesn't necessarily feel weird, I get a jolt but it feels familiar, probably because that is also in my genes. My eyes then turn amber goldish." She abruptly paused "wait what colour are they now."

Klaus tucked a curl behind her ear. "They are a goldish colour with glowing blue specks."

"hmm that's new. Maybe your attractiveness is affecting my radar." She bit her lip "Wait did I say that out loud" but Klaus was amused and only chuckled in response. She quickly recovered from the slipper that she made.

"No, I think there is more to you. What I feel when I touched you, its mixed, its different. You are something else, special." Klaus raised an eyebrow but she continued. "You compelled Damon. vampires can't compel other vampires that makes you one of a kind."

"I like you. You are not just beautiful you also seem to be very intelligent. Anyhow I'm a different kind of monster but I might tell you all that some other time." He leaned down a bit more and started compelling her "You need to forget what I did and go inside, take a shower, freshen up and get some rest." Katelyn only smiled and he immediately knew why his compulsion was not working. "I see you've learned about vervain?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit, "You compelled me to forget that we met, yesterday night? Didn't you? Don't worry I won't tell anyone about my mysterious knight in shining armour. Or about the fact that you are special. You seem to be powerful and you have a secret, that is a dangerous combination."

Klaus only looked at her contemplating what to do next. There was no way that he could forgive himself if he hurt her in anyway. He didn't want to make her afraid of him so kidnapping was not an option. She hadn't wronged him so for once in his life he decided to go with trust. "Alright love, this is not in my nature but if you give me your word not to tell anyone, not under any circumstance I'll let you go."

She stepped back and looked into his eyes. "I give you my word."

Kat was already walking back to the house when Klaus was suddenly in front of her. He startled her and in her clumsiness she tripped over a chair. She fell against his chest and he steadied her with one arm. She blushed and giggled "third time you saved me." She looked up into his eyes and mistook the repressed lust on his face for a stern look "Listen.. you don't have to threaten me with what will happen if I decide to be stupid enough to tell someone. I never break my word."

Klaus only looked at her with a serious face "I wasn't going to" he replied a little hurt because of what she had thought his intentions were. "I just wanted to say that you need to be more careful love, I can't be there every time to save you. So please, stay out of trouble"

She looked up at him "You really care don't you." She stepped back and returned the serious look he gave her. "I really appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself."

She realized how ungrateful that last comment could sound and it was most definitely not her intention to offend him. Before she got the chance to explain what she was trying to say and thank him one last time he was gone. "Shit!" She got back to the house to shower and get ready for the carnival tonight.

* * *

"Uncle Mason? Tyler? Katelyn almost skipped down the stairs. Her brown curls bounced up and down when she skipped into the office. Mason was talking about a moonstone and he was being very suspicious, she knew he hadn't told her the whole story. "Guys we're gonna be late for the carnival." She pouted. Tyler and Mason turned around to her.

"Alright Katie alright, we are coming." Both Mason and Tyler chuckled at the enthusiasm of Katelyn. 15 minutes later they arrived at the carnival. She jumped out of the car and turned to the guys. "Okay so there is this arm-wrestling booth inside, you guys can go lose some testosterone there." She winked and texted Elena and Bonnie to find their location.

She found them talking to a cute mechanic guy who seemed to be interested in Bonnie. "Hey Elena, looks like Bonnie found an occupation for the night." They both watched how their best friend walked away with the Afro-American man called Carter.

Elena smiled when she looked back over at Katelyn. Katelyn was wearing black-white Aztec printed shorts with a white blouse and black sneakers. "You look really cute Kat."

You don't look so bad yourself Lena. You arranged this thing very well, it's a shame that Caroline is still in the hospital." Katelyn sighed. Everyone knew how Caroline was with planning parties and carnivals.

They saw Damon waling over to them "Elena I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me." Katelyn looked at Damon and felt herself getting angry. Damon of course didn't remember the throat grabbing and threatening but she most definitely did. "Ugh I'm going to go find my Uncle." Both Damon and Elena raised their eyebrows.

Kat had been walking through the crowd for a while when she spotted Stefan following Tyler somewhere. She doubted for a second but snuck after them. She heard the struggle from a distance and ran to the parking lot where she found Tyler fighting with the same mechanic guy that Bonnie had been with earlier. Mason was there very fast and intervened.

"Hey Tyler hey hey. Tyler!" Katelyn new that this could end badly if Tyler wouldn't calm down. Finally Mason pulled him off Carter and got between them.

"What the hell man!" Carter charged for Mason but he grabbed Carter by his throat. Kat ran over to them.

When she saw that Carter didn't back down, punched her uncle and threw him over a car she stepped in. She grabbed the man's arm. "Sir please calm d…" Before she could finish her sentence the man turned around and slapped her across the face. The impact was so hard that Kat stumbled back and tipped over. She felt her stitches rip open and grabbed the back of her head.

Tyler ran over to help her and they suddenly saw Mason jump into the air at least 8 feet high. He landed on his arms and legs in a wolf-like position and he looked at them. Katelyn gasped and Tyler just stared at his eyes. Their uncle's eyes had changed into a glowing amber/yellow.

"Your eyes" Tyler didn't manage to say something else, he wasn't able to rap his head around what he was seeing. Mason quickly turned around and punched the guy so hard that it almost knocked him unconscious.

He ran over to his niece and nephew and pulled Katelyn up into his arms. The slap had made her very dizzy but she had some business to take care of here because she could still see Stefan hiding behind the bushes. She looked up at Mason and made an eye gesture to Tyler who was still contemplating what he had just seen .

"Uncle Mason how about you take Tyler home. I'll find the first aid post somewhere and I'll get Elena or Bonnie to give me a ride home." Mason looked at her concerned but she waved him away. He and Tyler ran to his car and left. She turned back and saw Stefan kneeling down and talking to the man that had just attacked her. She then figured out what probably had gone down before the fight.

She walked up to him and Stefan looked at her with guilty eyes. "He was compelled wasn't he? Your brother's idea, I suppose?" she knew she sounded angry. She looked down at Stefan, who then got up to his feet.

"Katelyn, I'm sorry, no one was supposed to get hurt but you can't blame us for wanting to know what is walking around in our town."

"Well some people did get hurt. You could've asked me Stefan, maybe I would've trusted you. Since Elena loves you and told me that you are a good…" she paused shortly choosing her words and Stefan knew what she was thinking about. "have a good heart I will let this go but you are definitely a disappointment." She saw Stefan sadden, turned her back to him and walked away to look for the first aid post.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Katelyn could hear Caroline's desperate crying from a distance. She then heard a scream and ran towards the noises. She froze on her spot when she saw Caroline ripping into the mechanic man's throat.

"Caroline stop!" She got no reaction from her best friends, _god she's a vampire, this can't be happening._ Anger build up at those thoughts and she felt a strange power release. "I said STOP!" Caroline was launched away from the guy and landed on the concrete. Katelyn had no idea what she had done but she never meant to hurt her friend. She ran over to Caroline and knelt down next to her.

"It's going to be okay Care" she stroke the back of her best friend.

"No, get away from me." Caroline pushed her away and she realized her head was still bleeding. She couldn't leave Caroline like this and the guy that Care had attacked seemed to be losing a lot of blood.

"Caroline you can control this. I'm your best friend and I know you can stop this"

"No I can't, please. I can't" In a split second Caroline had pressed Katelyn against a wall and she bit down into her neck. Before they knew it Damon was there and pulled Caroline away from Katelyn. Caroline gained control and started sobbing.

"I attacked them. What's wrong with me." Caroline sat down on a platform. Katelyn walked over to the other guy, she looked for a pulse but couldn't find it. Tears ran over Katelyn's face. When she turned around she saw Damon hugging Caroline but he was holding a stake against her back. "Damon no!" she screamed out and then saw Stefan flash over to them and push Damon away from Caroline.

Elena walked over to Caroline but Caroline pushed her away and hysterically started screaming at her. "Get away from me!" "You killed me!"

"no no no no Caroline, that wasn't me. You know that that was Katherine." Katelyn gasped at that name and bit her lip. Mason had only briefly discussed doppelgängers but she then knew that Elena had to be Katherine's. She also remembered Mason was dating a Katherine but she assumed it had to be a coincidence, _Mason wouldn't date a vampire._

"NO then why did she look like you and why… why did she do this to me." Caroline was still screaming and Elena turned to Katelyn and saw that she was holding her neck with one hand. Blood stains were forming on her white blouse and she looked very pale. Katelyn nodded that she was going to be okay and gestured to Elena that she should get Caroline inside.

"Stefan we've gotta get her inside." Stefan kept his eyes focused on Damon but he walked backwards to them. "Sorry Caroline come with me." Stefan grabbed Caroline's hand.

Damon got his serial killer look on his face. "She will die, it's only a matter of time."

Katelyn and Elena both looked at him angrily. "Yeah maybe so but it's not going to happen tonight." Stefan turned around whilst saying it and wanted to walk to the restroom.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon charged for them with the stake but Elena quickly got in front of Caroline. Elena glared at Damon. "Damon she's my friend." She stood her ground and Damon realized that they wouldn't get out of his way.

"Whatever happens, it's on you" He backed down and Elena pushed Stefan and Caroline to go and get her cleaned up. When they all turned around they saw Bonnie standing there. "Caroline?" Bonnie saw the blood on Caroline's face. "No you're not…. You can't be." Katelyn was fascinated with what Bonnie did next. Bonnie walked over to Caroline and grabbed her arm to see or actually feel if she was a vampire. When they touched Bonnie's face froze but Katelyn saw that Bonnie's eyes didn't change colour like her own did.

"Bonnie…" Caroline started to sob a little again but Bonnie only shook her head. Bonnie quickly walked over to Katelyn who was still standing next to the dead body of Carter. Stefan and Caroline disappeared into the restrooms.

Bonnie cried a little when she saw the dead body and Katelyn pulled her into a hug. She then pulled Bonnie away from the body and she could sense that Bonnie was special to. There was no jolt like when she touched vampires or werewolves but she felt the same power inside Bonnie that she could sometimes feel in herself.

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie noticed that Katelyn was still bleeding. "I can't either Bonnie."

"Come on don't pout about it, we've got a body to bury." Damon looked at Elena "I thought you were calling the shots, no? Sucks to be you buddy." Bonnie grabbed Katelyn's hand and they both focused on Damon. Katelyn felt another release of power and they saw Damon go down groaning in pain.

"Okay Bonnie this is scaring me, I don't understand what's happening. Bonnie stop it! He's down. I can't do this any longer!" Katelyn didn't understand how she was doing this but she couldn't do it much longer because of her injuries. Bonnie however was so focused on her hatred that she wasn't listening. Elena looked at them and saw water spread towards Damon. Then she saw Katelyn collapse and lie motionless on the floor but Bonnie didn't falter. The water touched Damon and he was set on fire.

"Bonnie stop it you are going to kill him and look at Katelyn." Elena got no reaction. "Bonnie!" Elena jumped over the fire and ran to her friend. She shook Bonnie "Heey" Bonnie's concentration broke and she looked into Elena's eyes. "Why, why did you stop me?!" Bonnie was still unaware of Katelyn on the floor.

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie this can't be us." Katelyn groaned a little and that drew the attention of Elena and Bonnie. "Did I do this to her?!" Bonnie cried and the girls kneeled down next to Katelyn.

"Omg Katelyn, she's still losing blood. She looks pale, her head is bleeding. She needs help, she isn't waking up." Bonnie started panicking but Elena knew what could help Katelyn. "Stefan!"

* * *

 **Hi everyone. So I was wonderin what you were thinking about the length of the chapters. Is it to long, to short or would you like me to keep writing chapters of 2000-3000 words?**

 **Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

-Cwawesomeness


	4. Chapter 4 Bad moon rising

**Hi guys, Thank you so much for the favorites & follows, I'm flattered! You inspire me to write faster so this is an early update :)**

* * *

"Please uncle Mason, I have to go! Everyone is going to be there. Everyone is having fun at the swimming hole, all my old friends. It is not fair, what happened at the carnival was not my fault!" Katelyn looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Kate listen, what happened that night. I can't believe that I left your side and walked out of that parking lot. Only to see Stefan Salvatore carrying you into this house unconscious telling me that he had to give you his, vampire blood to heal you. You are not going to that party, I won't have it!"

"Uncle Mason, you can't keep me away from every activity that is going to take place in this town. You've been trying to keep me locked up inside this house for a week now and I just really want ….."

"NO!" Mason's eyes turned yellow and in his anger he grabbed a table and swung it through the room. "Damn it Katelyn, you are not going!" Katelyn had never seen her uncle so furious and tears started welling up. He had never yelled at her like that and without another word she ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

* * *

After 15 minutes of being angry and hurt Katelyn fell asleep. When she woke up and looked out her window she noticed that it was dark. She grabbed her phone and started texting Caroline.

 **Kat:** 'Hey Care, I'm really sorry but my uncle wouldn't let me come to the swimming hole, I know I had promised to come and meet you there but we'll have to meet up another time.' Katelyn's phone buzzed soon after.

 **Care-bear:** 'Party _is over anyways, apparently your uncle told Tyler that we had to party elsewhere when it got dark but no one really wanted to so everyone is slowly leaving and going home. I actually have no time to talk right now; with Matt in the woods ;)'_ The text confused Katelyn a little, Mason had never been a party pooper.

Something was different about him, the anger that he had shown. Then it struck Katelyn, she looked out the window and saw the full moon. Omg Stefan! Caroline! Panic crept into her mind and she grabbed her phone and dialled Caroline's number. She clearly didn't want to be disturbed because it went to voicemail. She looked through her contacts and found Stefan's number.

"Katelyn hey, I hope you are feeling better."

"Stefan where are you?" She made no effort to hide her fear and panic.

"I'm still at the swimming hole, is everything okay?" Stefan clearly picked up the fear in her voice

"You need to get away from there, get out of those woods and take Caroline with you. Stefan it is a matter of life and death, trust me you have to get out of there NOW!"

* * *

When Katelyn ended the phone call she ran to her bedroom door. She knew this was not going to end well and she couldn't sit in her room and wait for everyone to return. She unlocked her door and tried to push it open but something heavy blocked her way. "Son of a …".

Mason must have forgotten how determined she could be, because a blocked door wasn't going to stop Katelyn. She ran to her window and looked at the drain pipe. She smiled, Tyler had taught her how to climb it when they were little. It looked old but stable. Her window was 5 feet away from it so she had to climb along the side of the roof to get to the pipe. She swung her legs out the window and grabbed the roof. When she looked down she clenched her jaw, it was higher than she had remembered it to be. She took a deep breath and let go of the window, it was a good thing that she had quite some upper body strength. She was only one foott away from the pipe when her hand grabbed a loose tile and she lost her grip on the roof. A high pitched scream escaped Katelyn's mouth as she fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

Katelyn slowly opened her eyes when she felt two sturdy arms underneath her. She looked into the eyes of the vampire that had saved her from Damon and Katherine. Klaus slowly sat her back on her feet without saying a word. Not a moment did either of them brake the stare. Her body ignited when she noticed the way he was looking at her. She also saw that this man had lived through hell, his eyes reflected pain and guilt but she knew she was falling in love with him, right on that spot.

Then she realized that she didn't even know his name. "Seriously, you…. again?" She giggled trying to hide how nervous she had become "Well if we are going to keep meeting like this I'd like to know the name of my rescuer."

Klaus smiled, he had compelled her to forget the first night that they met, when he had told her his name. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, but please call me Klaus" He was still holding her waist to help her keep her balance and his hand accidentally touched a bit of the exposed skin above her jeans. To his surprise her eyes didn't change like they had before. Katelyn saw the puzzled look and knew what he was thinking.

"I'm practicing to control it, the less people that see my eyes change, the better. It is hard to control it though because I still don't understand it myself." Then she remembered why she had to escape the house and how urgent it was to get to the woods as fast as she could. "Sorry I really have to go." Klaus picked up the panic in her voice and grabbed her arm.

"What's wrong love? you sound distressed."

"Klaus, I.." She saw the serious look in his eyes and knew he wouldn't let her go without an explanation. "okay, some of my friends and my half-brother are in the woods near the swimming hole but it's a full moon and my uncle is about to turn into a wolf."

Klaus didn't hesitate and scooped her up into his arms with ease, he didn't understand why he felt the need to help this girl that he barely knew. "Where do I take you." A smile spread across Katelyn's face and she quickly gave him some directions after which he sped off.

She had never experienced such speed but the air was pressing her very tight against Klaus's body. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. His cologne smelled so nice and the feeling of his masculine posture and strong muscles send tinglings through her entire body. For just only the slightest of moments she wished that they would never arrive.

But they were there within three minutes. "Even though I really enjoy this, we've arrived at our destination love." At those words Katelyn looked up and pushed herself of Klaus's chest. She immediately missed the physical contact between them. "Thank you." Katelyn turned around to run into the woods but noticed Klaus following behind her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Katelyn realized she sounded bossy again but didn't care. The tone in her voice clearly irritated Klaus "I'm reassuring that you are safe whilst you go out and have your little flirtations with danger."

"You are not coming Klaus." She saw a hurt look in his face but then he went blank. "Fine. Go ahead, get yourself killed see if I care." With those words he turned around to speed away but he was stopped by her voice. "Wait." He turned back to look at her with eyes filled with anger and irritation.

Katelyn's impulsive side took over and she walked up to him. Without hesitation she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Her lips crashed into his and Klaus was stunned for a second. She had to stand on her toes to be able to reach his lips and Klaus smirked. Then he reacted, his arms circled her and gathered her against him. He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest and he kissed her fiercely. Katelyn deepened the kiss and ran a hand through his hair making him moan softly against her plush lips. When she finally found the strength to pull back she smiled, her eyes had changed into the goldish colour with blue glowing specks. Klaus noticed and smirked, proud that he had taken away her control.

"Now what did I do to deserve that?" He asked still with the same cheeky grin on his face. His strong arms were still around her and she had to admit that she loved the feeling of it.

"That was for saving my ass and helping me after what I said about not needing protection because I can take care of my own." _I'm so not telling him how bad I actually wanted to do that._

Klaus chuckled at the way she put it "Well it would be a shame to see that purty little ass of yours go to waste now wouldn't it?"

She blushed a little "and I also needed your undivided attention so that I could bribe you to make sure you won't follow me or be mad at me."

"Kate…" The serious look had returned on Klaus's face and his voice was low and he sounded a little angry. He was rather surprised when she giggled and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, it's just you've only called me Katalyna or love up to now. But please call me Kate I like the way it sounds when you say it."

"Well I needed something to charm you into letting me tag along whilst you go out on your little dangerous adventures and suicide missions." He teased her and this time Katelyn shot him an angry glare.

"This is about MY uncle, MY brother and MY friends. It is hardly a suicide mission. Besides I'm not a vampire; a werewolf bite won't kill me. You clearly can't have anyone knowing who you are so the only one endangering themselves by going there will be you."

Klaus heard the concern in her voice and saw the same look on her face that he had seen the first night that they met, when he wanted to give her his jacket. Even though a werewolf bite wouldn't be fatal to Klaus, she did have a point about his secret identity. On the other hand, Klaus couldn't let her go without being certain that she was safe.

Katelyn saw how torn Klaus was in his decision and she quickly grabbed her phone. "Listen I'm sorry I really don't have any time left to argue with you, give me your number and I'll text you when I am safe and home." They quickly exchanged numbers. She decided to save his number as 'British Hawtee' so that no one could question her about the name Klaus.

"Give me your word that you will not follow me into those woods." Katelyn knew that she was asking a lot. Klaus looked at her pleading face and found himself unable to say no to her. "I give you my word." She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into the woods.

Klaus knew himself all too well to know that if he would stay and listen to everything unravel in the distance that he would break his word and interfere if something happened to Katelyn. He had never felt as frustrated as he did there and decided to go home and feed on someone.

* * *

Katelyn had no idea where everyone was but a hunch told her to go to the old slave quarters. She ran there and bumped into Stefan and Caroline. "What are you still doing here?! Stefan you don't understand…." she whispered panicky.

Stefan put an arm on her shoulder, "Katelyn I know, he's following us" Tyler appeared and interrupted them. "What are you all still doing here?" He chuckled when he saw his younger half-sister "ooh disobeying Mason's rules are we Kat."

Katelyn wasn't in for jokes. "Tyler we need to get everyone out of these woods now." Her sentence was barely finished when a huge grey wolf jumped on top of Caroline. She screamed and all three teenagers ran towards her and the wolf. Stefan used his vampire abilities to push the wolf away from Caroline. The wolf stood still and snarled at Stefan. Tyler felt like he knew the wolf from somewhere and decided to do something "NO!" he yelled at the wolf when it looked like it was about to attack Stefan. The wolf turned to look at Tyler and then eyed Katelyn, it growled a little and ran away.

"Alright guy's let's get out of here." Stefan grabbed Caroline and ran back to where Matt was. Tyler looked at his younger sibling and assumed that she was scared or overwhelmed so he pulled her into a hug. Even though Kate wasn't scared she didn't protest. Tyler had always protected her when they were younger, they had been really close as kids but things just changed over the years. "I have to go." She let go of Tyler and ran in the direction that the wolf, her uncle, had run in.

She found him still in his wolf form. A twig snapped when she slowly walked over to him. He looked at her and growled. "Uncle Mason, it's me. You know that, let me help you." She whispered and walked closer. She kneeled down in front of him and suddenly felt power build up inside. She slowly reached her hand out to his head and when she touched it her eyes changed amber gold. She had no idea how she did it but she shut her eyes and when she opened them Mason had turned back into a human and lay on the ground, his body bathing in sweat.

"Katelyn, how did you do that?" He whispered out of breath.

"Wait here uncle Mason, I'll go and get you a blanket and I'll get Carol's car to get you home." She started running back to the house. It took her longer than she had expected and when she finally reached the mansion 15 minutes had past. Her phone buzzed and she saw that Mason had send her a text. _'You can stay at the house and wait for me there, I'm with Tyler now. When I get home, we are going to talk.'_ She was still outside and her eye fell on the broken roof tile that had tumbled down with her.

She remembered her promise to text Klaus so she grabbed her phone and started writing

 _I don't know how to thank you for all the times that you saved me and helped me. I hope you are not too angry with me for sending you away tonight. I'm safe at home btw. I really liked seeing you again tonight. Maybe we can meet up sometime soon – Katelyn_

She quickly pressed send and sank down into a chair. _That was such an awkward text and that ending, –Katelyn seriously? what was I thinking. Mason is going to kill me when he gets home. God my uncle is a werewolf. I have werewolf genes, my best friend is a vampire the other is a witch, Elena is dating a vampire. I'm falling in love with one. Lord knows what kind of crazy I am. I miss my simple life in Italy._ Those thoughts kept her mind occupied until she fell asleep in that same chair. 

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

 **still hoping for some reviews; positive or negative feedback are both appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5 kill or be killed

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the follows and favorites. Someone asked if I'd update soon. My plan is to post a new chapter every saturday and if I have enough time I'll update wednesdays as well but that I can't promise. Anyways thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Do you think that this is a joke? If you know where it is than tell me"

"Tell me how the curse is triggered."

"Well if I tell you, you won't be able to think about anything else and I don't want that for you."

"I think I can handle knowing it" Tyler hated to be treated like a kid, certainly by Mason.

"Yeah you think you can handle it tough guy? You have no idea." Mason just had enough of Tyler's cockiness.

"Do you want your stupid rock or not?" Tyler was trying to blackmail Mason and knew Mason hated it when someone played games with him. He grabbed his nephew and trapped him against a wall.

"Tell me where it is!" but Tyler wouldn't give in so easily

"Tell me what triggers the curse?!" Mason was done with keeping the secret, if Tyler thought he could deal with it then he better deal with it.

"You have to kill somebody. Human blood you take another person's life away from them, then the curse is yours forever." He was yelling and then calmed down. "Can you handle that?"

"Guys? What's going on?" Mason released Tyler and took a step back to look at a shocked Katelyn in the hallway of the Lockwood house. Their fight had clearly woken her up from her sleep because she was in her pyjamas and looked a little fuzzy.

"Don't worry 'bout it Katie." Tyler brushed past her and went upstairs to go to his room.

"You told him didn't you?" Katelyn walked over to Mason and he hugged her. "Yes I did, he was going to find out anyways." Kat's head was resting against her uncle's chest when her eyes caught a bloodstain, she quickly looked at the t-shirt that he was wearing and saw an even bigger bloodstain. "What happened? Who did that to you? Was it at the BBQ?"

"Damon Salvatore tried to kill me with a knife made of silver. Good thing it's just a myth huh?" He chuckled but saw the worried look on Katelyn's face. "Katelyn I'm okay, really I'm fine."

"No uncle Mason, you're not. Damon tried to kill you! Something has to be done about him. The other day he tried to kill Caroline and he snapped Jeremy's neck he even…." She quickly pressed her lips together. If Mason found out that Damon had almost chocked her to death he was certainly going to kill him.

"and what.. Katelyn?" Mason noticed that she wasn't telling him something. He got even more worried when she didn't answer.

"Did he touch you?" Katelyn got scared from the hidden rage that lingered in his voice. "Come on Katelyn, spill it!"

"The other day when we came home from the hospital and when I took him out back because I wanted to talk to him, he got angry." Katelyn bit her lip when she saw the look in Mason's eyes. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have threatened him."

"What did he do Katelyn?!"

"He uhm, he grabbed me by my throat and he was chocking me. Uncle Mason, I'm fine. I got away, nothing happened." To her surprise Mason looked calm, but he looked to calm.

"I have a plan Katelyn, I know how we can kill him." Katelyn didn't like the idea.

"Uncle Mason, no I didn't mean…" She was trying to reason with him but Mason knew the right way to get his niece on board. "You've said it yourself, he has tried to kill you, he tried to kill me. He even tried to kill your best friend Caroline and from what I've heard in this town he has tormented many more innocents, he's a vampire Katelyn!"

Kat felt anger boiling up inside her. Damon did deserve to be locked away, he tried to kill her best friend and her uncle. "Alright I'll help you if you need me but only Damon, no one else gets hurt. And we won't kill him just lock him away"

"Fine." Mason was out for both Salvatore's but if he had to tell a lie to his niece to protect her, he would. "Now go back to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and she went back upstairs.

* * *

Katelyn was rather nervous, Mason wouldn't tell her what this plan was and everytime she asked he would only say that he had everything under control. Even though her head told her that it was right to teach Damon a lesson, her heart wasn't into it. She wasn't sure if Mason was really only going to lock him away, she sensed that he was being a bit vague. Meanwhile she was distracting herself with anything and everything to push away the guilt. When she looked back at the car she saw Stefan and Mason talking. _Shit that can't mean anything good._ She quickly jogged over to them.

"Tell your brother to watch his back." Mason grabbed a box and tried to walk away but Stefan grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Katelyn listened whilst hiding behind the car.

"I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon, otherwise you are not as strong, am I right?" Mason didn't answer. "Or you would've killed Damon by now. There's one of you, there's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Katelyn didn't like the way that Stefan was threatening her uncle and got up from behind the car. She walked over to Mason and crossed her arms.

"That's where you're wrong Stefan. He's not alone. Mason is my uncle, I won't let you or anyone else hurt him." Stefan was rather surprised at Katelyn's attitude, Elena had told him that Kat had one of the most caring and sweet personalities in the world. Finally Mason spoke up.

"If he comes at me….." Stefan interrupted him "He won't." They shook each other's hand. Mason knew Katelyn was safe with the younger Salvatore and walked away.

"Katelyn don't get caught in the crossfire, this is dangerous." Kat's look softened when she saw that Stefan meant well.

"Listen Stefan, did you know that your brother almost chocked me to death to know about my family secret? He tried to kill my uncle, what if a silver knife would've worked? My mother is dead, my father too, I haven't got a lot of family left but the ones that are still alive, I'll protect them before anything else. Same goes for my friends, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie even Jeremy, I'd do anything to keep them safe. Can't you see that everyone has either been or will be tormented by your brother? He needs to change."

A tear escaped her blue eyes when she talked about the family she'd lost and Stefan felt guilty when he saw more tears form and make their way down her face. He brushed away the tears with the back of his hand and gave her a friendly hug. Katelyn was rather surprised, they were not really friends but she could see that Stefan cared deeply.

"I know but he's my brother, I can't abandon him. I want to save him, change him. Damon is on edge, he lost his one true love and he does bad things and I'm really sorry for all the things he has done Katelyn. But he will always be my brother and I would still do anything for him, don't you feel the same about Tyler?"

The warm and kind gesture of the hug and Stefan pleading for his brother changed Katelyn's mind. "I know I'm going to regret this" she muttered under her breath and Stefan looked at her confused. "Can you get your brother to behave Stefan? Make sure that he won't hurt anyone else?"

"It's Damon, it will be hard but I promise I'll try." Stefan sensed that something was going on.

"Alright. Listen, I… Yesterday night when my uncle returned from the party and he told me what happened I flipped. The thought of someone trying to kill him….. I was so angry with your brother so I told Mason about Damon choking me and that I wanted something to be done about him since he has hurt almost everyone that I care about in this town. I wanted him to be locked away, Mason agreed but now he won't tell me anything about what he is planning to do. I'm sorry Stefan it was just too much for me. My life is just so complicated all of a sudden."

Stefan smiled softly at her and looked understanding. "Thank you, for telling me Katelyn and I still want to apologize for the night of the carnival. I hope things will get better between us."

Katelyn was starting to grow fond of Stefan. "Let's just call this a clean slate." She turned around to walk away but then turned back to look at Stefan one last time "Stefan, whatever happens, stay away from my uncle. I'll try to convince him to let it go. "

* * *

Katelyn gasped when she saw Damon take a sip of lemonade and started coughing it up. She looked over at Mason angrily. He was standing next to Sheriff Forbes who was looking at Damon in disbelief.

Mason made sure that Damon and Stefan had their eyes on him as he grabbed a trashcan and disappeared into the trees. Katelyn quickly ran into the direction that he went in and bumped into him in the middle of nowhere.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she got no answer. "Mason, you promised me less than hour ago that you wouldn't see whatever plan you had through. I talked to Stefan, he was going to keep Damon under control!" Mason looked the other way and before she got an answer there was a Salvatore brother on each of their side.

Damon was the first to speak and "Oh don't look so surprised, you knew this was inevitable." He walked over to Katelyn's side and grabbed her chin, "but you, what am I going to do about you?"

"Damon leave her out of this." Stefan eyed his bother.

Before either of the Salvatore's could make another move Mason stuck a syringe in Katelyn's neck. Katelyn looked at him with eyes full of spite. "I never thought you'd feel sympathy with guys like the Salvatore's, Italy hasn't done you much good huh." Mason watched her eyes role back and her body fell limply to the ground.

"I don't think that after that stunt she would mind if I kill you." Damon jumped towards Mason but Mason suddenly duck and a shot was fired. Stefan turned around surprised and more shots were fired. Wooden bullets made their way into Stefan and Damon as they went down. The Sheriff and her deputies injected them with vervain and carried them away.

* * *

"Caroline where are we going, what's going on?" Caroline was taking Elena to higher grounds.

"I need to be able to hear better." Elena looked up at her friend, "Hear what?"

Caroline shook her head "Something is wrong Elena. Katelyn was acting nervous and she disappeared, then my mom is acting all stressed and has to work. I mean where did Damon and Stefan go. Something is really wrong" she started focussing her hearing and filtering the sounds. "Caroline.." Elena wanted to say something but Caroline shushed her.

Caroline's ears caught the sound of shots being fired in the distance and groans from Damon and Stefan. She turned into the direction that the sound came from "Oh god.."

"What is it?" Elena hadn't heard anything. "It's Stefan and Damon!" Caroline started to run.

"What?!" Elena followed behind her.

When they arrived at the spot where it happened their eyes fell on Katelyn who was still unconscious on the forest ground. "Oh my god, Katelyn!" Elena quickly ran to her to check her pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it. Caroline walked over to a plant and looked at the red substance on the leaves. "Blood." The sound of footsteps made the two girls look up and they locked eyes with Mason Lockwood.

"What are you two doing out here?" Mason felt caught and looked at Katelyn, his eyes hinted at guilt.

"Did you do this to her?!" Caroline had seen the look in his eyes and Mason didn't deny it.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena started to figure out what had happened.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too." Mason took a few steps towards them. His werewolf abilities caught sense of a vampire and he looked over at Caroline.

"Well where are they?" Elena was getting sick of his annoying hints. No one was noticing that Katelyn was slowly waking up.

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff 'm out." Mason looked over at Caroline and got a sadistic smirk on his face. "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her."

Caroline got angry and started charging for him but Mason quickly grabbed Elena and strangled her with an arm underneath her chin. "Don't be stupid!" Caroline stopped in her tracks. "Neck's snap easy around here." Katelyn was looking at her uncle in disbelief and she felt the same power surfacing as she had many times before.

"I can take you." Caroline tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Wanna bet?" Mason sounded cocky and Katelyn was done with his attitude and lies.

"No but I do!" Everyone turned around to look at her and Katelyn focussed on Mason. She started to understand how she could use her power, even though she didn't know where it came from. Mason grabbed his head and let go of Elena. Caroline took the opportunity and kneed him in the groin. He fell down and she kicked him hard in the stomach which send him flying against another tree. Katelyn swore that she heard bones snap but didn't feel sorry.

"Come on." Caroline grabbed one of Katelyn's arms to keep her steady and ran past him and Elena followed behind them. Caroline stopped after a while "I.. I'm still new at this." She looked at Katelyn for help "any idea where they might have taken them?" Katelyn started thinking out loud, "It has to be remote, probably a place that Mason knows well….." There was a short silence and then Katelyn started to run. "The slave quarters from the old Lockwood house!"

Caroline gasped when they arrived at the spot. "Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" both Elena and Katelyn looked at their friend. "My mom. she's killing them."

"What?!" Elena tried to run down the stairs but Caroline grabbed her arm. "No, no, no, no. Caroline looked really scared.

"We have to stop her!" Elena could only think about Stefan and that point.

"No I can't. Elena she's gonna find out about me" Katelyn saw the looks on her friends faces and felt responsible. Her uncle did this. Before either of the girls could make another move Katelyn rushed into the ruins. She opened the door and it creaked, she was positive that the officers heard her and she grabbed a wooden plank. A male officer opened the door and Katelyn swung the plank with all her power and hit him in the head, knocking him down. She ran into the cell but stopped when sheriff Forbes held her at gun point.

"Katelyn! what are you doing?" Caroline's mom looked a bit surprised but didn't lower the gun.

Elena appeared behind Katelyn "You can't kill them, I'm not gonna let you!" The officer that Katelyn had hit earlier pushed them into the room and pointed another gun at them. Kat felt another vampire enter the room, Caroline. Everything happened so fast and only seconds later the two deputies were dead and Caroline was up against another wall. Sheriff Forbes looked like she was about to break down any second when she saw what her daughter was.

* * *

Damon woke up first and without batting an eye he crawled over to the deputy and started feeding. Elena was still sitting next to Stefan who wasn't waking up. "Stefan please…." Stefan gasped, coughed and slowly sat up a little. Damon crawled back to Stefan and checked his wounds.

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon looked worried and that was the first time Kat realized that Damon did care about at least one person, his little brother. "No, I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan pushed his brother away.

Finally Caroline spoke up from the corner where she was sitting. "Damon's right you know. If there's ever time to break your diet….. "

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena sounded a little bitchy. Katelyn began to understand something about vampires. Werewolves were not the only cursed beings. Vampires were cursed with bloodlust. "Our family has a gift but is also cursed." She whispered her grandmother's words and it all made sense. She helped Mason turn back to a human when she touched him, maybe she could help vampires deal with their curse. Guarigione, her families last name, it meant to cure; to heal. The puzzle was slowly making sense and she had to know if she was right.

"Wait let me try something." Everyone looked up at her and Damon suddenly had her at her throat and trapped against a wall. His face was really close to hers "You... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you on this spot."

"I didn't know that he was going to do this, I tried to stop him." Katelyn could barely speak.

"Damon let her go, she helped us save you!" Damon looked at Caroline "Yeah after her uncle tried to get us killed" He tightened his grip on Katelyn who's eyes were widened in fear.

"Damon don't! You saw her uncle inject her with something, she didn't know" Stefan defended her.

"Damon please." Elena pleaded, Damon rolled his eyes and let go of her friend.

Katelyn took a few deep breaths and walked over to Stefan. She touched his cheek and her eyes turned blue. She was absorbing his pain, his bloodlust. Stefan looked relaxed and Elena raised her eyebrows. "Kate what are you doing?" Without breaking her concentration on Stefan, Katelyn reached for Elena's wrist and guided it to Stefan's mouth. Both Stefan and Elena looked a little scared. Before proceeding Katelyn quickly looked at Elena, "Are you okay with Stefan drinking your blood?" Elena only nodded.

"Katelyn I… I'm not sure this is such a great idea." Stefan was leaning away from Elena's wrist but Katelyn put her hand in his neck, her eyes were back to the glowing blue "trust me." Elena nodded to reassure Stefan and he bit into her wrist, after 3 sips he started feeling better and pulled back without the need to keep on feeding. His wounds quickly healed and he bit down in his own wrist to feed some blood to Elena so that her wound would heal. Katelyn pulled her hand back from Stefan's neck and saw that all eyes were focussed on her.

"How did you do that?" Stefan couldn't believe that he wasn't craving for more blood.

"I…I don't really know, it's a family thing from my mother's side. I still need to talk to my grandmother to figure out what it exactly is but I'm slowly starting to understand. I'm actually a bit tired now because of Mason's tranquilizer, so if you guys got everything under control, I'd like to go home."

Stefan nodded "We'll be alright." Katelyn got up and turned around. When she was at the door she heard Stefan call out to her. "Hey and Kat. Thank you." A small smile spread over Katelyn's face and she walked out of the ruins.

* * *

 **So I know there was no Klaus action in this chapter but not to worry there was reason for that and he'll be back next chapter trust me :P.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for reading. (still hoping for some feedback :) )**


	6. Chapter 6 Masquerade

**Hi everyone, Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows! Here's an early update to thank you for all your support.**

* * *

Katelyn heard a knock on her bedroom door and buried herself further under the warm blanket.

"Katelyn?" Tyler's voice broke the silence. He sat down on the side of her bed. "You okay?" Katelyn lowered the blanket and he saw that she was crying. She sat up and he pulled her into a hug.

"It's all my fault. Mason left and went back to Florida because I refused to speak with him." Tyler stroked his little sisters back. "No it isn't Katie, he just left us. After dropping the bombshell that we are potential werewolves. Who does that!" Tyler was angry with his uncle and felt abandoned.

"I just hope that he'll eventually come back. I mean I'm very angry with him but I still love him, he's still family. We haven't spoken since he… since we had that fight." Katelyn bit her lip, just because she was mad at Mason for lying to her she wasn't going to break her word to him.

Besides it was better for Tyler if he didn't know about vampires and witches, she had to keep him out of it. She had been spending some time with Bonnie but that had become less since Mason had left town. She had had a few phone calls with her grandmother. She found out that she could practice magic, there was more to it according to her grandma but she wouldn't tell Katelyn everything over the phone. Her grandmother wanted her to come home as soon as possible.

Tyler wiped away her tears "Cheer up Kate, you know what tonight is right?" He knew that Katelyn loved formal parties "The masquerade... No I'm not going, I'll stay in my room." Katelyn saw Tyler raise his eyebrows. _Did she really have to explain him why?!_ "I don't feel like partying do you? Dad is dead, Mason is gone and everything is complicated."

"I know Kate but we are the hosts so we are going to act like we want to be there. Now get out of bed, go dress shopping and stuff and see if you can get yourself a date." She smiled a little, whether Tyler liked it or not sometimes he was just like their father.

She got up and threw a pillow at his face, "Then get out of my room perve, I need to get dressed and find myself a date!" They both chuckled.

* * *

It was about 3 pm when Katelyn finally found the perfect shoes, dress and the mask to go with it. She had plundered her grandfather's credit cards and shopped for 4 hours. She only needed one more thing to make it the perfect night, a date. She grabbed her phone and went over her contact list. "no….no….ieuw no…haven't seen him in forever" Katelyn murmured to herself. Her eyes fell on the number she saved as ' _British Hawtee'_. She bit her lip, Klaus. He hadn't answered her text and she hadn't heard from him since that other night at the swimming hole. She had to admit that she liked him, a lot. Their kiss, that passion they had shared, it had only magnified her feelings.

Her hand hovered over the call button. It was a long shot but she pressed call. Klaus didn't pick up and it went to voicemail. She hesitated, end the call or leave a message? The beep sounded and she started to speak. "Hi Klaus, I… uhm haven't heard from you in a while. I wanted to thank you again for saving me and make it up to you for sending you away the other night.

Maybe I can make it up to you with a dance? My family is hosting a masquerade tonight. I thought that with the right mask no one has to see your face. Anyways party starts at 8 PM, you're welcome to join. So….. maybe 'till tonight. Alright, Bye."

Katelyn ended the call and rubbed her temple. The guy was probably not even interested in her, maybe he wasn't even in town anymore. Her heart skipped a beat when her ringtone stated to play. She quickly looked at the caller ID, when she saw it wasn't Klaus she was both disappointed and relieved.

"Hey Bonnie what's up?"

"Katelyn I uhm something's going down at the masquerade tonight and I wondered if maybe I could use a room in the house for some spells."

"Alright sure, but I do have a question and you have to promise me that you will answer it honestly."

"Of course Kat what is it?"

"It's just lately, well actually since Mason went out of town you have been acting weird. It's almost like you and also Elena have been avoiding me and I know my uncle has done some bad things but I just hope he didn't royally screw up and did something to you guys." She paused shortly. "But my actual question, I have been snooping around a little and I know that my uncle was looking for this moonstone that possessed magical qualities. You guys have been dealing with Lena's doppelgänger Katherine and I overheard Jeremy asking Tyler about the stone. Katherine made Jenna stab herself and everyone in this town seems to be out for that damn moonstone so I want to know: does this stuff that is going down tonight have to do with that stone?"

There was a short pause on the other side of the line. "Yes, Kat it has to do with the moonstone and with Katherine but please don't get yourself caught in the middle of this."

Katelyn chuckled, "I wasn't planning to but I would like to be more involved and I want to know what you guys are up to. I could maybe help you and Elena, I guess I'm just feeling a little left out. Anyways onto another subject how about you, Care and Lena come over to my house and we can get ready for the party together?"

"Yeah sounds good but Elena isn't coming tonight, she doesn't know about the plan. I'll pick up Care and we'll be with you in an hour."

"Okidoki see ya then Bon!" Kat quickly ended the call and ran to her father's car that she was allowed to use until her motorcycle was fixed.

* * *

Katelyn fidgeted and looked at herself in the big bathroom mirror. She was wearing a white Versace dress, that was just above the knees in the front and long in the back with silver details all over the body. The dress was strapless and the top hugged her body tight whereas the skirt had a few ruffles and whorls. Her brown hair was in a simple knotted bun with a few loose curls tangling down in front. The white heels that she was wearing were high and the heel was decorated with silver butterflies and flowers. She finished the look with a small white, metal laser cut venetian mask with silver rhinestones all over it.

There was a loud pounding on the door "Kat would you come out already?!" Caroline was yelling from the other side of the door. Katelyn cautiously opened the door and flushed a little when she saw both Caroline's and Bonnie's jaw drop. She fidgeted with the loose curls that were bouncing alongside her face. Bonnie was the first to speak.

"Oh my god Katelyn, you look like royalty!" The mask on Katelyn's face accented the blueness of her eyes even more. Bonnie elbowed Caroline, who was looking super jealous, in the ribs and shot her a glare telling her to say something.

Caroline tried to hide the jealousy and smiled sheepishly. "It is a beautiful dress Kat, Where did you get it?" Caroline couldn't understand how beautiful the girl in front of her could look with so little make up.

"My grandmother grew up with Santo Versace and they dated, that's how she became best friends with his younger sister Donatella and so my grandmother can always pull a few strings for me when it comes to dresses and clothes."

"Your grandma is best friends with the Italian fashion icon Donatella Versace and you only tell us now?!" Katelyn and Bonnie rolled their eyes at the squeaking blonde.

"Well nobody likes a bragger Care, besides it isn't a big deal." Katelyn looked through the window and saw that the majority of the guests had arrived, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:25 PM.

Before Caroline could continue there was a soft knock on the door. Tyler entered her room, his eyes fell on Caroline and Katelyn's eyebrows rose when she saw the look in his eyes. _He liked her_. Before anyone else could notice Katelyn walked over to him, "What do you want Tyler?"

He was jolted from his thoughts and looked at Katelyn. He smiled when he saw how grown up and feminine she looked in the dress "Do you know how much you look like a girly girl when you wear a dress." Katelyn shoved him a little and that made him laugh even more.

Katelyn rolled her eyes "Seriously Tyler get out if you have nothing important to say."

"I was coming to get you, Carol wants you downstairs so that we can officially start the party with a speech." She chuckled when Tyler rolled his eyes. She turned to Caroline and Bonnie who were still in the room.

"You guys go ahead and find yourself a dance partner for the first dance." They both nodded and walked out of the room. When Bonnie passed her Katelyn grabbed her arm. "If you need any help tonight you come to me okay?" Bonnie promised and walked out of the room.

* * *

Katelyn looked around nervously when she saw lots of man ogling her and prayed none of them was going to approach her. She felt exposed and alone but then spotted Bonnie and Jeremy on the other side of the dance floor. She was walking over to them when she walked pass Stefan dancing with, what had to be Katherine. Suddenly Katherine had a death grip on her wrist.

Katherine pulled Katelyn right next to her and her fangs started coming out together with the purple veins underneath her eyes. "Looks like you need to be taught a lesson Stefan, I don't think your girl will like it if her best friend dies because you wouldn't hand over a stupid little rock." She looked at Katelyn who only stared at her with disgust. Katherine got a teasing tone in her voice "such a shame to get blood on that pretty little dress of yours."

All three were rather surprised when two arms slid around Katelyn's tiny waist and a man bent down to press a kiss against her neck. The touch of the lips made Katelyn quiver for she immediately knew who they belonged to. She would recognise those full, beautiful lips anywhere even though she only had the pleasure of kissing them once. A hint of recognition and fear flashed through Katherine's eyes and the vampire released her wrist. Stefan smirked satisfied that for once Katherine didn't get what she wanted, she couldn't cause a big scene without exposing what she was.

It was a good thing that Klaus was holding her waist because her knees were giving out. His small stubble softly rubbed against her neck whilst his nose was just underneath her jawline, he was driving her insane. After a few seconds Katelyn was finally able to return to reality and recover from her previous state.

"Excuse us." Katelyn broke the silence and turned her back to Katherine and Stefan, facing the man standing behind her in the process. She recognized Klaus immediately even with the mask and he looked Irresistible in his tuxedo. But Katelyn wasn't about to let him of the hook. She pulled him to the side of the dance floor and looked around to make sure they had no ears on them.

"What the hell were you doing back there?" Her cheeks were still red from his earlier action and the right side of Klaus's lip tugged upwards in a crooked smirk that created dimples on his god like face. A feeling of lust blurred Katelyn's mind and she forgot that she was angry with him.

"Well love it looked like you were in trouble and needed a way out, which I simply provided." Katelyn wanted to say so many thing but first the fog had to clear from her mind and she knew that the only way to do that was to get away from Klaus for a second. "I need some punch." She turned around and walked towards the bar.

 _What did I do wrong._ Klaus looked at her back rather confused and noticed how many eyes were settled on her. He didn't like to see all the men watching her and something primitive and possessively male crept up on him when he saw a guy with blonde hair and very blue eyes walk over to her. He quickly focussed his hearing.

"Hey Matt" Jealousy spiked in Klaus when Katelyn hugged the young man.

"Katelyn, hey you look absolutely beautiful!" She could hear that he was slightly drunk and when she touched Matt Katelyn saw an image of him attacking Tyler.

"Matt, are you alright?" Matt bowed and grabbed her hand to press a kiss to it.

"Yeah I'm fine; but I would be even better if you'd dance with me?" She giggled at his attempt of seduction, She wasn't used to a drunk, flirty Matt. She was about to accept when Klaus appeared behind her and looked at Matt with threatening eyes.

"She is taken for the night mate" He looked Matt in the eyes and compelled him "Go find another girl to dance with."

Matt disappeared into the crowd. "How do you think that that is okay?" Katelyn was getting sick of Klaus's behaviour. Klaus opened and closed his mouth because he had no idea what to say to the angry brunette. "We kiss, then you decide to disappear for weeks, I send you a text and get no answer. You leave me behind with unresolved feelings. So I thought what the hell just invite him to a party. Then you actually show up unannounced and act like I'm your ….. like we are a thing. You don't get to do the jealous act okay!"

Klaus dark blue eyes were searching Katelyn's face and discovered that every time he really looked at her it was like he fell in love with her all over again. For a second they both fell silent and just gazed into each other's eyes, Katelyn again forgetting that she was angry with him. _Unchained melody_ started playing and without saying a word Klaus led Katelyn to the middle of the dance floor.

He noticed that Katelyn grew a little nervous and decided to lead her the traditional way with a 12 inch distance between them, his hand rested on her lower back and his other was holding hers. After a few seconds of slow dancing Klaus knew that she was a natural.

"You are quite the dancer love." Katelyn's cheeks reddened but she started to relax.

"It's all part of my Italian charm" She giggled a little "and my grandmother is rather old fashioned, she thinks it is crucial that a girl can dance." There was a short silence and when she saw the way he was looking at her, like she was the only person in the room, she melted. She moved a little closer to him and put both her arms around his neck.

Klaus loved the feeling of her body against his and pulled her even closer. His hands were now both on her back and their cheeks were touching. Katelyn closed her eyes, she had never felt this good. "Ooh myyyy love, my darling. I've hungered, hungeerred for your touch….." She didn't even realize that she was singing along.

Klaus chuckled softly and pulled back to look at her. "You know this song? Aren't you a little young to know songs from the 50's?"

Katelyn's eyes saddened a little. "It was my mother's all-time favourite song. She would sing it to me instead of lullabies. Music was her way to express herself and her feelings"

Klaus smiled "and so it is yours." One of his hands moved from her back and he cupped her cheek. Her eyes looked back up into his and they had turned into the goldish colour with blue specks, eyes that only Klaus could create by touching her.

Klaus started to lean down and their lips were only inches apart. "Don't." Katelyn suddenly whispered. Klaus stopped leaning towards her "Why not?" He whispered.

"Because with every kiss I'll just fall in love with you and chances are it won't work out between us…I mean my grandmother already wants me to go back to Italy and…." The rest of her words were lost against Klaus's lips for he had leaned down and started kissing her gently. His thumb was softly rubbing along her jaw and shock waves travelled through Katelyn's body. Their tongues tangled and danced together in gentle but captivating kisses.

* * *

A few songs passed and they kept dancing without exchanging a word. It was almost like they were afraid to lose the physical contact that the dancing created between them. All of a sudden they heard someone calling out to Katelyn in a panicked voice. Katelyn lifted her head up from Klaus's shoulder to see Jeremy running towards her.

"Katelyn! Elena is…" Jeremy was completely out of breath and he was so scared that he couldn't get the words out.

Klaus tucked Katelyn against his side to make sure that everyone in the room still knew that she was there with him. "Jeremy calm down. Tell me what's wrong and where you need me to go" Klaus was surprised at the calmness that Katelyn spoke with and he saw that it had it's desired effect on Jeremy.

"It's Elena.. she's hurt! At the lake, they are at the lake." Jeremy looked at Katelyn his eyes still filled with immense terror and she quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Jer, don't worry. I'll go and help her." Jeremy nodded and ran inside.

Katelyn sighed and leaned a bit more into Klaus's touch. "Looks like I'm being put to work." She turned her body so that she was standing in front of him. "Don't you dare disappear again without saying a word!"

Klaus only chuckled and grabbed her chin swiftly pressing a tender kiss to her soft pinkish lips. "I promise I will not." He got that same serious look that she started to know so well on his face. "I know it proves to be difficult for you love but just try to stay out of trouble."

"I always do" She batted her eyes flirtatiously and it gave her an innocent look.

"Kate, I'm serious. Promise me that you will not sacrifice yourself and your safety to try to save your friends. Something big is coming and you can not be caught in the middle."

"Don't worry Niklaus, I'll be fine." She gave him another quick kiss and a sweet smile before she started to run towards the lake.

* * *

 **So I know that Klaus doesn't show this side of his personality very often in the show (and** **definitely** **not in the books) but do keep in mind that this is a moment where he is truly happy. However you'll be seeing dark/scary/angry (sexy) Klaus in the very near future so don't worry.**

 **I hope you still enjoy reading my story,**

 **thanks for reading, following and favs**

 **love CWawesomeness**


	7. Chapter 7 New man in town

**Wow 32 followers, 26 favorites! Thank you!**

 **Someone asked me what Katelyn is, I'll dedicate a chapter to that soon (kind of like an interlude I guess)**

* * *

Katelyn walked out of the bathroom wearing some skinny jeans and a plane black long sleeved jersey top. She was still busy combing her hair back to its natural wavy structure when she walked over to Elena. She was sitting on her bed and Katelyn examined her "Elena are you sure you aren't in pain anymore and that your wounds have healed?"

"I'm fine Katelyn. I don't know what you did or how you did it but you countered the spell. I'm just happy it's all over now. With Katherine locked away in the tomb things are bound to get quiet again. We are lucky that Katherine's witch was from Bonnie's family" Elena sighed when she thought about her conversation with Stefan earlier that evening.

"But you are worried about Stefan." Katelyn had always been an expert when it came to guessing what her friends were worrying about.

"Do you think that I was wrong? That I'm being selfish?"

"No Elena, you just needed to press pause, look at everything that happened the past few months. I know you were having a hard time keeping it together when I was still in Italy and I'm glad that you finally brought me up to speed about the tomb vampires. I know that you didn't tell me everything when I was in Italy because you wanted to protect me. Besides I think I wouldn't have believed you if you did." They both giggled at that comment and walked towards Elena's car.

For a few moments they walked in silence and Katelyn started to think about the party. _'Something big is coming'_ Klaus's words had been on a constant loop in her head and she bit her lip. _How can I ever go back to Italy if my friends are still in this mess and why did Klaus look so guilty when he said it?_ She almost bumped into Elena who had abruptly stopped walking. They both felt a presence behind them and as they turned around they were grabbed by two men wearing masks that covered their entire face.

* * *

Katelyn opened her eyes but wasn't able to see her surrounding because everything around her was dark. She tried to move but felt that both her hands and feet were tied up. When squirming to undo the ropes her head bumped into something. She could smell Elena's perfume and softly kicked the limp body with her legs. "Elena…." She whispered but got no answer. "Damn it!" The small room bumped up and down a little and then she knew that they had to be in the trunk of a car.

She tried to reach her phone in the back pocket of her jeans but the attempts were without any luck. They had to warn someone about their abduction. Her hands suddenly touched something cold and metal-like. There was a semi-sharp edge and she started moving her hands along with the rope up and down against the object. It took very long to cut through the rope but eventually she succeeded. She quickly untied her feet and then suddenly felt the car come to a stop. The sound of slamming of car doors came from outside and Katelyn quickly grabbed the sharp object ready to swing it when the trunk opened.

When she heard the popping of the trunk she quickly shut her eyes acting like she was still unconscious. The moment when the trunk was completely open and the man started leaning over her she turned, sat up and swung the object, what turned out to be a crowbar in the light, at him. It hit the assailant in the head and the man went to the floor, cussing. Katelyn jumped out of the trunk and had the crowbar ready to hit the crawling man again when she was grabbed from behind by another man.

She struggled against the grip but she was no match for the strong man behind her. "Hey David, this pretty one is a fighter." The man that she had hit with the crowbar stood up and walked over to Katelyn and his friend. He grabbed her chin with his dirty hands forcing her to look in his eyes. "Maybe we can have some fun with this one before we hand them over to Trevor, it isn't about her anyways." She suddenly felt the other hand of the man creeping up her body towards her breasts.

Katelyn glared at him and spat in his face. The man backhanded her and she could feel her lip split open and her cheek stung. She saw that the men got distracted by a black stationwagon driving down the road. Taking this opportunity she leaned back using the body of the man behind her for support and kicked the man in front of her in his groin. Seconds after that she stomped on the other man's foot turned around and punched him in the face. She had a nasty punch and she broke the man's nose.

The black car had now come to a stop and she saw something zoom across her in high speed. Within seconds the two man were dead and a vampire with long brown hair and brown eyes stood in front of her. She sucked in her breath waiting for what was going to happen and the vampire cupped her right cheek. The hand on her face tensed and her head was smashed against the car very hard,knocking her unconscious again.

* * *

"Katelyn….Kat…. wake up" Katelyn's eyes fluttered open and she was greeted by Elena's concerned face. She sat up a little and found herself in the room of a deserted house. It was still early morning.

"Katelyn are you alright? Who did this to you?"

Katelyn licked her lip and tasted the sickening smell of dried up blood. "Elena, we need to get out of here! We need to warn somebody!"

"They took our phones Kat, we are on our own." Tears were filling Elena's eyes.

"I know what to do, just don't worry if I pass out, it's part of this spell Bonnie taught me. Witches can contact other's through illusions and dreams."

It was a good thing that Katelyn was from Italian origin or she would have never been able to remember the Latin words from Bonnie's grimoire. Her thoughts focussed on Bonnie and started chanting. "Quaero contactum cum sorore mea. Quaero contactum cum sorore mea."

Elena looked at her friend repeating the chant over and over again and couldn't help but gasp a little when Katelyn passed out again.

* * *

When Katelyn opened her eyes she found herself standing in the middle of a huge meadow. A few seconds later Bonnie was there. Katelyn smiled triumphantly that her spell worked but Bonnie only looked worried and confused.

"Katelyn. What is going on, your face, what happened?" The young witch walked over to her friend who looked like she had taken a severe beating multiple times.

"Bonnie, I need you to do something. Elena and I have been kidnapped and we don't know where we are or who we are with, except for the fact that there is a vampire, and if I sensed right he is old. I need you to perform a locator spell so that someone can come and get us."

Bonnie nodded to confirm she got the message and disappeared. Katelyn was confused that she was still in the illusion and carefully smiled when she heard a familiar voice speak up a few feet behind her.

"I see you are even fantasizing about me when I'm not around. Consider me flattered love"

She turned around and faced a smirking Klaus. The smirk however dropped when he saw Katelyn's face beaten up. He was in front of her within half a second and softly took her small, round, bruised face into his hands.

The ferocious look in Klaus's eyes scared Katelyn, even though she was quite certain that he wasn't angry with her. "Who did this to you?" He touched the purple bruise that had formed just underneath her eye but she didn't answer.

"What happened, tell me what happened?" His voice was low and filled with hidden anger because he had nothing or no one to lash out at, yet.

"Klaus, I'm…."

"don't you dare finish that sentence with fine. Whoever hurt you, touched you … I will rip them apart and KILL EVERYONE THEY HAVE EVER MET!" He raised his voice and saw Katelyn flinch but didn't care. Katelyn hadn't seen this side of Klaus but she knew it was there. "I'm coming to get you when we get back to the real world ."

"Klaus don't, don't be stupid and act out in rage. You don't even know where I am or who you are up against."

"Then tell me!" His voice was still very loud because he had grown frustrated and wanted answers. He couldn't bare seeing her hurt and being unable to do something about it.

Katelyn finally broke. The fear of being kidnapped, the memory of the man touching her body, everything was just too much to hold back. All the unshed tears from the past few hours escaped her eyes and she fell into Klaus's arms, sobbing.

Klaus, still being torn apart by anger awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying and shaking girl that was clinging to him like her life depended on it. When Katelyn had stopped crying she pulled away and looked into Klaus's eyes. She saw her tears had only worsened his anger and realized that he was probably going to risk his own safety by going after her even with the risk of him being exposed.

"Klaus, you can't come for me. I think I was kidnapped by accident, probably because I was walking next to Elena yesterday night but I have no idea where they took us or who we are dealing with. I just know one of them is a vampire and an old one at that. What if he knows you, what if there are more old vampires here. You can't fight everyone Klaus just please stay away, keep safe. I think the Salvatore brothers are coming to save us. They are with the two of them and my uncle may be coming as well . I just need to know that you are safe."

"You place your faith in the salvatore brother's? You have no idea what I'm capable of. I just need you to sit tight love. Don't provoke anyone and stay right where you are."

Katelyn felt a pinching sensation in her leg and figured that Elena was trying to wake her up, something was wrong. She took one last look at the calming view, the green meadow and the handsome man in front of her. "I have to go, I know it is futile to ask you this but Klaus, please don't do anything stupid."

Klaus only smirked and carefully kissed her, he could taste the blood from the split lip and even though it was the best blood he'd ever tasted it heightened his need for revenge. Katelyn closed and opened her eyes and was back in the room with Elena.

* * *

Elena smiled at her and held up a crumpled paper. _'Stefan and Damon are coming for you. –B'_

"You did it Kate! By the way you were out for a long time and I've learned some new things." Kat only nodded for her to continue. "We've been kidnapped by 2 vampires Rose and Trevor that want to use us in a deal to bargain for their freedom. They are running from the originals, the first vampires ever and they want to give us to someone called Elijah. They want me because I'm the Petrova doppelgänger and they took you because you are my friends so they can blackmail me if necessary."

"What? Okay so Damon and Stefan are up against 2 super old vampires ánd the first vampire in history?! They can't do that on their own." She was thinking for a moment and then continued "I'm gonna seek out contact with Mason. He can help us, I know he's angry with me and left me because I didn't agree with him but I think he'll still help us!"

Elena got a worried look on her face and her eyes gave away her guilt. "Katelyn… I don't think that will work."

"Sure I will Lena, I'm strong enough besides he's family so we have a blood connection which makes it easier." She wanted to start but Elena grabbed her arm and drew her attention.

"No Kate, I meant it won't work because Mason…. He uhm….He never went to Florida. He died Katie." She saw Katelyn's eyes get big.

"H-h-how do you know? How did he…" The baby blue eyes were filled with pain and betrayal.

"Damon killed him. Katelyn he was sleeping with Katherine, she used him and he was dangerous. Mason tried to kill them first. With his last words he asked Damon to have people look out for you and Tyler. He also said that he was sorry for what he said to you and that he wanted you to know that he loved you." More tears made their way down Kat's small round face.

"Katelyn, I'm so sorry."

"You are sorry Elena? My uncle was killed and you are SORRY?!" Elena tried to walk over to her best friend but the furious girl turned her back to Elena refusing to speak to her.

* * *

Half an hour had passed and the deafening silence was broken by Trevor and Rose arguing about leaving or staying.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose tried to calm the panicking vampire down.

"We're family, forever." Trevor's breathing slowed and there were some knocks on the door.

"You're scared." Elena spoke up and Katelyn rolled her eyes and snapped something in her anger "Well thank you miss obvious."

Rose looked at Trevor, "Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Then she disappeared.

* * *

Katelyn was staring out of one of the windows when she felt a familiar vibe that she couldn't place. She heard and felt two other vampires enter the room and quickly spun around to take in the new vampire.

The man didn't even notice her and rushed over to Elena. He started leaning down towards Elena's neck. Even though Katelyn was furious she worried for her friend. Prepared to use her magic to give the handsome, well-dressed man with brown hair an aneurysm she watched him sniff Elena's neck and come back up without biting into her.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Elena looked scared and Elijah was way too close to her. Katelyn was done with all the vampires thinking they could do whatever the hell they liked and decided to help her friend and speak up.

"How about you get out of her comfort zone. You wouldn't want someone standing so close to you would you now?" She said it with confidence and she turned back to look out of the window. Even though she wasn't able to see what happened behind her she could feel the eyes of everyone on her back. Not a second later she felt a presence very close behind her and she decided that it was time to face this Elijah-guy that everyone in the room feared so much.

She got an obnoxious smirk on her face and her blue eyes locked with his brown. Katelyn suddenly felt lightheaded and wobbled a bit stumbling forward and looking for something to hold onto. Elijah grabbed her arm to steady her and when their skin touched Katelyn's eyes turned into a very bright beaming sapphire blue.

Elijah looked at her with a perplexed look on his face and raised his eyebrows but Kat didn't pay any attention to anyone in the room. She saw images of Elijah's life flash by at high-speed. She could see almost everything. The man in front of her was loyal, highly intelligent but most of the images were of him with his siblings. He loved them and would do anything for them but then one thing caught her attention. She couldn't believe it but the image was clear, one of the faces was one she would always recognize, Klaus.

* * *

 **Quaero contactum cum sorore mea = I seek contact with my sister**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Original vampires

**I'm going to keep thanking you guys! 41 followers and 33 favorites amazing! Thank you so so much for reading. Special shout-out to all the reviewers, thank you for the kind words and I'll try to take your wishes into consideration!**

* * *

"Are you alright miss….." Elijah was still holding her arm and looking into the sapphire blue eyes of the curious girl in front of him.

"Katelyn, my name is Katelyn and I'm peachy.. ..Mr Mikaelson." She retorted. She hid her thoughts about Klaus and when she let go of Elijah her eyes switched back to the regular blue ones. Elijah smirked at the way she said his last name and knew that she had just entered his mind.

"Interesting gift you got there miss.." Katelyn shot him a glare "Katelyn" he continued.

"Well we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." Elena looked at Katelyn and then at Rose, they couldn't leave now… they had to see if they could delay so that Damon and Stefan would be in time.

"Please, don't let him take us." Rose didn't answer and everyone was anticipating Elijah's movement.

He slowly walked away from Katelyn and over to Trevor. "One last piece of business and we're done."

Everyone saw Trevor's nervous face and Katelyn could only imagine what they were talking about. She saw Trevor smile but then with a quick powerful movement Elijah smacked Trevor's head of his body and blood poured from his neck. Kat's jaw dropped and Rose cried out loud.

"You!" Rose, in the upset state that she was threateningly moved towards Elijah.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah turned and zoomed over to Katelyn grabbing her arm and pulling her with him towards Elena.

"Come." He reached for Elena but she stepped back and blurted out something panicky "No, what about the moonstone?"

"Seriously Elena!" Katelyn knew they were desperate to delay Elijah but now he was going to find out where the moonstone was and then their leverage would be gone.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah looked from Elena to Katelyn and Kat only rolled her eyes.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena looked at Kat who only looked back at her in anger.

"Yes?" Elijah was waiting to see who was going to tell him.

"I can help you get it." Katelyn knew Elena's attempt was futile. "Tell me where it is." Elijah remained cool as a cucumber.

"It doesn't work that way." Elena tried to speak with conviction and confidence. _Seriously she thought that she could manipulate an original?!_ Kat was getting more annoyed with every second passing by.

Elijah chuckled lightly "Are you negotiating with me?" He looked at Rose questioningly.

"It's the first I've heard of it." Rose looked a little ashamed and angry that she hadn't known.

Elijah looked into Elena's eyes and tried to compel her. He soon found out it didn't work and eyed her neckless.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He was about to pull the necklace off her neck when Katelyn spoke up saving him the trouble.

"God this is so stupid. It's in the tomb underneath the church ruins." Elijah let go of the necklace and turned to the other brunette. "What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine." Katelyn could see Elijah was listening to her heartbeat but didn't worry because she was telling the truth. "Interesting" was the only thing he said to that.

All of a sudden they heard glass breaking upstairs. "What is that?" Elijah eyed Rose. "I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah kept questioning Rose. "I don't know." Rose replied again.

Elijah grabbed Elena and Katelyn and walked into another part of the house. Stefan and Damon were moving around the others in super speed and Elijah let go of Katelyn and Elena. "Rose?!" Elijah looked at her.

"I don't know who it is." Rose said looking around.

"Up here." Stefan's voice broke the silence and Elijah zoomed up the stairs.

"Down here.." Damon voice had a teasing tone to it. Before Kat could react she was in Damon's arms and he had a hand pressed over her and Rose's mouth gesturing them to be quiet. Katelyn pushed Damon away angrily and silently moved down the hall to sit down and wait until everything was over.

* * *

Kat heard everything unravel from a distance and more anger was building up about Damon killing her uncle. "Hey cranky… you can come out everything is safe." Damon's voice came from the hall and she walked over to the trio.

On her way there Kat felt that her nose started to bleed and she looked in a mirror, her reflection even scared her. Stefan noticed Katelyn swayed a bit on her feet and rushed over to aid her. He rapped an arm around her for support but she quickly pushed him away causing both Stefan and Damon to look at her confused.

"When were you going to tell me about Mason huh?" She spat out venomously and looked from Stefan to Damon.

"I thought we were becoming friends Stefan and then you let your brother Kill my uncle!" Another wave of light-headedness hit Katelyn and she used to wall for support.

"Katelyn let us take you home or to a hospital you don't look well, you need to be checked out" Elena looked at her furious friend.

"Go to hell Elena. That I stood up for you doesn't mean that I forgive you. I don't need your help and frankly I don't want it so take the lovesick brothers with you and leave me the hell alone."

Elena was clearly hurt by Katelyn's words and found comfort in Stefan's arms as they walked over to Damon's car leaving Katelyn behind with Damon.

"What the hell do you want." Katelyn snapped and eyed Damon who was clearly deciding what to do.

"Well I want to apologize but it doesn't look like you are ready to hear it. Now as much as I would love to leave your ass in the middle of no where without any connection to the rest of the world, my brother and Elena wouldn't let me so here."

Katelyn caught the mobile phone that he threw towards her and when she looked back up she saw that Damon was gone. She heard an engine start and saw the car disappear.

* * *

The only person in Damon's contact list that she really knew was Carol. Katelyn hadn't decided whether to call Carol or not so she took another look around and walked over to Elijah's body that was pinned to the door by a huge piece of wood.

As she touched his grey face she started seeing images again. She focussed on Elijah's thoughts, she saw how he and his siblings grew up, how his youngest brother died, how his mother turned them into vampires then she saw what happened to Klaus. "He's a wolf too?!" She said it out loud but there was no one to hear. A sharp pain in her head cut her off and she pouted. "Really just when it was getting interesting." Kat couldn't understand how she was still seeing images when she touched Elijah even though he was dead. She felt dizzy and it only seemed to get worse so she decided that she was done hanging out inside the old, dusty house and waked out to feel the sun on her face.

She sat down on the stairs outside. The silence and loneliness gave her time to sort out her thoughts. _'He's an original vampire ánd a werewolf!'_ It was impossible to rap her head around it and she was a little angry with Klaus. It hurt her that he hadn't told her about who he was. She had told him everything she knew about herself from the start but Klaus…. she realized that she knew only very little about him.

It had surprised Katelyn that Klaus had listened to her and not come to the rescue, she was both happy that he trusted her to handle it and a little disappointed that he might not care what happened to her as much as she thought he did.

She snatched Damon's phone from her pocket and decided that it was time to call someone to pick her up. She dialled Carol's number and Carol immediately answered.

"Hi Damon, what can I help you with."

"Hey Carol, its Katelyn uhm.. is Tyler with you?"

"Katelyn?" Carol was clearly surprised and Katelyn knew that she was going to have to explain why she had Damon's phone.

"I'll explain later Carol but is Tyler with you I need to speak with him it's urgent."

"I'm not sure honey, I'll see if he is in his room." There was a short pause on the other side of the line.

"Hello love, looks like I've missed the party." Katelyn looked up and locked eyes with Klaus.

Katelyn could hear Carol still looking for Tyler so she took the opportunity to glare at Klaus. "Your brother is inside, I think he's dead. Then again you are never sure what originals are capable of" It came out in a bitchy, accusatory tone but she couldn't see Klaus's reaction for he flashed inside.

"Did you say something dear?" Carol's voice came through the phone.

"No nothing, I uhm… never mind about Tyler I fixed my problem. Thanks anyways and I'll see ya later." Katelyn quickly ended the call and Klaus came out of the house, he didn't look happy at all as he stood in front of her.

Katelyn got to her feet but when the light-headedness attacked her again she looked around for support which unfortunately she could only find against Klaus's body. She bowed her head down a little as she put a hand against his firm upper chest and she closed her eyes trying to fight the dizziness. However frustrated Klaus was he found himself still caring for this girl. Her small hand against his chest, every time she touched him she drove him crazy. He saw that she was struggling and worried about her, she looked beaten up.

He bent down to pick Katelyn up but she stepped back before he got the chance to. "I'm more than capable to walk." She snapped at him clearly upset about something and turned her back to start walking towards the car. Klaus stood in his spot for a second and he couldn't repress his own anger.

"What did Elijah tell you?" His voice was dangerously low.

"Your brother didn't tell me anything!"

"Then how do you know about me? What did you tell him? Did you tell him that you know me?! "

"I didn't tell him a damn thing Niklaus! I was dizzy, he supported me, our skins touched and I got access to his mind. That's when I learned what you are, how you became you! Why did you never tell me?! WHY DID YOU NOT TRUST ME?!" Katelyn was screaming.

"I was going to tell you ON MY TERMS! Not that I am obliged to tell you anything!" Even though Klaus would never admit it, he loved her but he was not going to accept that tone and those accusations.

"FINE THAN DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! DROP ME AT MY HOUSE AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" She wanted to open the car door to the passenger seat when she started seeing black spots, missed the handle and tipped over forward. She hit the pavement and lay there motionless.

Klaus's face changed from furious to worried in no time and he vamp sped over to the other side of the car. He quickly got to his knees and looked at the pale limp body of the girl he cared for so much. Blood dripped from her nose and Klaus gathered her into his arms shaking her body softly to see if she would come to. "Katelyn, Come on love wake up." Her head rested in his lap and he bit into his wrist and pressed it against her mouth "Drink, Katalyna I need you to drink"

He got no response and she made no movement to indicate that she was going to drink. She was just lying there in his arms and Klaus had no idea how severe her injuries were but it looked as if she was dying" Katelyn don't you dare abandon me, not like this. Please love, wake up. Be angry with me, scream at me please just wake up!" He couldn't lose her not with the last words that he said to her, not in a fight.

Klaus heard her faint heartbeat and breathing but fear crept up on him as he lifted her from the pavement and into the backseat of his car. Klaus drove like a mad man and only focussed his hearing on her heartbeat, resting one hand on her body for reassurance.

"We're almost there love. I'll get you there I promise." He kept eying the rear-view mirror, waiting for any movement but she was just lying there.

* * *

They finally pulled up in front of the hospital and Klaus was out of the car before it even stopped moving completely. He duck into the back and pulled Katelyn's body into his arms. He kicked open the hospital doors and ran over to the first nurse he saw. "Bring me to a single room and send over the best doctor in the hospital immediately" Klaus compelled her and luckily she was not on vervain

The woman did as he commanded and Klaus carefully settled Katelyn down in the hospital bed, he pulled up one of the chairs and set down next to her. The doctor entered the room and Klaus stood up and walked over to him. "Examine her and report to me honestly." The man walked over to Katelyn and did as Klaus said.

During his examination the doctor looked at Klaus a few times who was nervously pacing through the room. "Did she complain about headaches, nausea or light-headedness?"

"No but I could tell that she was light-headed and perhaps disorientated when I got to her"

"Do you have any idea of what the causes of her injuries are? How she got the head trauma?"

Klaus thought long and hard to remember if Katelyn had told him what the assailants and kidnappers had done to her but she never actually told him. "I don't know but her nose started bleeding when she collapsed "

The doctor only nodded and continued with some tests. After 20 minutes of running tests the doctor had come to a diagnosis and he turned towards Klaus who had positioned himself against the wall opposite of the bed. "She has a severely fractured skull. I don't know how badly her brain was damaged. We will know more when she is going to wake up. But the real question now is if she's going to wake up soon. " The tone in the voice sounded compassionate almost as if he was saying like she was a lost cause and Klaus couldn't keep his emotions under control. He vamp sped through the room and trapped the doctor against a wall holding him at his throat.

"Get me a syringe, now." Klaus wasn't sure if it'd work but he had to try, vampire blood could help overcome and heal most serious injuries. The doctor was back within a minute and handed Klaus the syringe with shaky hands. Klaus compelled the man to forget what he had seen and the man calmed down and left the room.

Klaus stuck the syringe in one of his veins and filled it with blood. He quickly stuck the syringe into Katelyn's heart and waited. He could hear her heartbeat get stronger and more frequent. He could see her face getting back its colour but he had no idea if his blood had healed her as well on the inside as it seemed to do on the outside.

After another hour of waiting Katelyn hadn't woken up and Klaus was back in the seat next to her. He leaned forward and crossed his arms on the hospital bed, resting his head and finally closing his eyes still listening to the heartbeat of what had become the most valuable thing in his life.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **see ya soon with the next chapter!**

 **\- CWawesomeness**


	9. Chapter 9 The getaway

**Hi Everyone, So here's chapter 9... Enjoy!**

* * *

Katelyn stirred a little and her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurred as her eyes were still trying to make sense of all the visual stimuli. A bit of light was breaking through the window and she tried to role onto her side but a weight on the blanket stopped her.

She lifted her head and focussed her eyes to see Klaus soundly asleep with his head buried in his arms. In that moment she didn't see the almighty original vampire that he was, she didn't see the damaged man she saw in Elijah's visions. The man who kept those secrets and his life from her. She saw his vulnerable side which made her love him even more, he was sleeping so peacefully and she took a mental photo for she knew it was an unusual sight. She had forgiven him instantly.

Klaus was still wearing the same clothes which indicated that he hadn't left her since she had lost consciousness and it warmed her heart. _'He does care for me'_ Katelyn slowly reached out her hand to his head and hovered above it in doubt but then decided to wake him up gently. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair and Klaus quickly opened his eyes realizing that Katelyn was moving. He lifted his head and was greeted with one of those smiles that stripped away every bad thing inside him.

He stood up and walked over to the head of the bed examining her in the process. At the same time Katelyn sat up with the intention to sling her legs out of bed and embrace Klaus but she didn't get the chance. Klaus quickly but softly pressed her back against the bed "You are not getting out of this bed before we have you examined by a doctor."

"How bad was I hurt?" She saw Klaus's jaw clench a little and figured that the memory of her motionless body pained him.

"How are you feeling love?" Klaus ignored her question and Katelyn accepted the fact that he didn't want to talk about it. Judging by the look on his face she had been injured badly.

"I'm alright Klaus, you need not worry so much." She chuckled when she realized how she had said it. "Looks like I'm hanging around you old people to much, I swear you guys are going to turn me into a proper English lady one day." She jokingly squinted her nose at that thought and Klaus chuckled lightening the mood.

She repressed an eye roll when that serious face of Klaus made its appearance taking the place of the dimpled smile that she so adored. "Katelyn, I…." Katelyn had already figured that Klaus wasn't a man of great apologies and she interrupted him to save him from his struggles.

"Klaus like I said, don't worry so much. I'm fine you don't need to apologize. I'm as much the blame for our fight yesterday as you are. We haven't spent much time together and I guess we don't know each other very well. I shouldn't have reacted like I did. Everything was just so overwhelming." During the little speech Klaus had put his hands on either side of her head and sat down leaning over her.

"You misunderstood me Katelyn. I'm sorry that you were taken, that you got hurt. I promise that I will never let any harm come to you again." Katelyn smiled warmly realizing how impossible that promise was but how much he meant it.

"Niklaus, I believe in a town like this and in a situation like mine you should know that that is a promise that you can't realize. Besides I can fend for myself."

Klaus frowned a little knowing that she was right. He pushed the thought of her ever being hurt again away and leaned down even further, their lips were dangerously close. It took all Katelyn's strength not to give into the temptation of closing the distance of the mere few inches between them and kiss him.

"That might be so but I promise I will avenge you and punish those that lay a finger upon you, besides love you still do not know what I am capable of."

"Well I think I can consider myself lucky being under the protection of the biggest, baddest and oldest vampire in time." She flirted with him and he smirked obnoxiously before he caught her lips in a kiss. Katelyn eagerly kissed him back and ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer against her.

Klaus was all over her when he heard footsteps coming towards the door. But he didn't feel like breaking the kiss just yet. The door to the room opened quietly and the same doctor from the night before walked into the room . He cleared his throat which caused Katelyn to look up flustered and push Klaus of her. She hadn't heard the doctor come in but the mischievous look on Klaus's face and the childish glimmer in his eyes gave away that he had heard the man approach from miles away.

"Well I would certainly say you are feeling better miss Lockwood" The doctor teased and Katelyn blushed a deeper red satisfying Klaus's playful mood more and he chuckled under his breath earning him a scornful look from Katelyn. Klaus walked over to the window and kept his eyes on her whilst the doctor ran a few tests.

The doctor was absolutely stunned and couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Well Katelyn, it is absolutely inexplicable but your injuries have disappeared completely. There is no sign of any permanent damage and I've never seen such a comeback from any of my patients. It is a miraculous recovery." Katelyn knew there was no possible way to recover like this without some supernatural help.

"Yeah it is miraculous alright." She sarcastically muttered under her breath and glanced over at Klaus who got the sweetest and most innocent look on his face. It was impossible to not be attracted to Klaus even when he was teasing and she hated that he could get under her skin that easily.

She smirked when an idea to get Klaus back for the stunt he pulled, kissing her in front of the doctor, popped up in her head. Knowing that she had always been an good actress she grabbed her head and rolled her eyes back a little as if she was experiencing a headache and/or a dizzy spell. "Katelyn?" The doctor's voice was clear as a bell but she acted as if she didn't hear him, still keeping up the act of feeling ill. "Katelyn" She looked up as if the pain was lifting and realized that she hadn't only fooled the doctor but Klaus as well for he had tensed up and was walking over to them.

"Are you alright sweety? Can you tell me what just happened?" The doctor got back to examining her.

"I just got really dizzy, my head hurt really bad and my vision blurred. I just I'm not sure but maybe it would be wise to do a blood test. I'd certainly feel better knowing that my body is functioning well on the inside." Klaus caught onto what she was trying to achieve and saw a grin spread across her face when the doctor nodded and looked down at his report. The worried frown had disappeared from his face and he only shook his head at her, almost smiling.

"I agree, I'll see if I can get a nurse to take some of your blood." The doctor looked over at Klaus walking towards him. If this blood test would happen they'd find the vampire blood in Katelyn's system and that could raise questions Klaus would rather not answer. He sighed when Katelyn chuckled at his irritated expression when he was compelling the doctor.

"You'll do no such thing mate. Katelyn Lockwood came into the hospital because she had slipped and fallen but there was no serious injury. You released her since there was nothing wrong. You will not remember me or our conversations. Now go and save your other patients." The doctor turned around and walked out. Klaus groaned looking over at Katelyn who was getting out of the bed.

She saw his look and smiled satisfied that she managed to get to him "I can play dirty" she said it both teasingly and seductively and that tone made Klaus want to throw her back into the bed and make her his. Katelyn brushed pass Klaus gathering her clothes and she walked into the small bathroom. 5 minutes later she walked back out of it wearing the same shirt and jeans she had worn the past 2 days and she felt dirty.

Klaus slung an arm around her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her again. The thought that he had almost lost her made him want to kiss her every second of the day. Katelyn dodged the kiss and saw the pout on his face.

"Trust me Klaus, I'd love to kiss you but A: this is still punishment for you setting me up in front of that doctor and B: I feel all smudgy. I first want to shower, wash my hair, change my clothes and brush my teeth." Klaus pressed a kiss against her cheek and walked her to his car.

* * *

Klaus checked his phone again for the time and to read the text that he had received from her.

' _Hi Klaus. My brother and stepmother are out all day tomorrow so I'll be alone. I'd like to spend the day with you. Get to know you and I really need to get away from this crazy life for a moment. Anyways I hope I'll see you tomorrow 2 O'clock at the Lockwood estate. Love Katelyn.'_

Klaus knocked on the door of the Lockwood mansions at exactly 2 PM and smiled when he heard Katelyn's hasty footsteps on the stairs. He could hear her stop in front of the door but it didn't open. He focussed his hearing and listened to her fast breathing, she was leaning against the front door with her forehead and Klaus took the opportunity to tease her.

"If this is an inconvenient time I could come back later love. Or you could open the door now and let me in instead of leaning against it." He smirked when she opened the door with a pouty face.

"How did you even…." Klaus tapped against his ear and she rolled her eyes.

"Damn vampires with their super hearing." Klaus let his eyes roam over her, she looked stunning. She was wearing blue stretch skinny jeans with a white silky blouse and knee high brown leather boots. Her brown hair was in curls, her make-up was simple just how he liked it and her dreamy blue eyes pierced right through him.

Klaus had had one hand behind his back hiding something from her the entire time and he noticed her curiosity when she tried to lean a bit to the side to look what he was keeping from her. "Peaking is not allowed love, now are you not going to invite me in?"

"No actually, we are going somewhere." Klaus was still not completely used to the 21st century where women could ask men out. He waited patiently and put the little box back in his leather jacket. Katelyn was dragging a huge picnic basket behind her and he could see how heavy it was. "Alright give that to me." She willingly gave it to him and they walked over to the cars.

"Would you rather go with your car or mine?" Klaus eyed Katelyn and she nodded over at his.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go with yours otherwise we are going to have to go with my father's car and I try to avoid that as much as possible. Bad memories and all" Klaus tried not to show his interest at her last remark. He raced to the door of the passenger seat and opened it for her to get in. "Always the gentleman" She smiled and he put the basket in the backseat climbing in the seat next to her.

"Where to my lady." He put a hand on her knee and drove off in the direction that she pointed him.

* * *

"There is nothing here Katalyna, you must have mistaken." Klaus looked at the road ahead of them and then at the girl next to him.

"Klaus, I know where I'm going. Okay pull up here. We need to walk about 10 minutes and then we'll be at our destination." Klaus looked at her funnily and she smiled grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.

"Come on! Let's go." Klaus grabbed the picnic basket and chuckled at her impatience. Her enthusiasm worked contagiously, he would never admit it but she got him curious. Katelyn didn't realize that she hadn't let go of his hand until he entwined their fingers.

They didn't speak on the way there but the silence was soothing and when she looked into Klaus's deep, dark blue eyes, for the first time since she met him she saw that his restlessness and pain had completely disappeared. She smiled reassuringly and he returned a genuine smile.

Klaus focussed his eyes and saw a beautiful cottage appearing through the trees. He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her waist tugging her against his side. Suddenly he sped up and they were at the cottage in no time. "Cheater!" He looked down at her and smirked.

"Why did you take me here? Where are we?" Klaus looked around admiring the beauty and nature around them. Katelyn sighed and turned her back to Klaus and the cottage gazing into the distance.

If they were going to get to know each other better why not start immediately: "My father was a rather complicated man, he could lose control over his emotions… part of his werewolf ancestry I guess… One day he and my mother got into a fight. I chose my mother's side and he yelled at me that I was the biggest inconvenience in his life. That I was the blame for his destroyed reputation. I was the result of his scandal. He said that I wasn't his daughter, that I didn't mean anything to him." Klaus heard the emotions in her trembling voice and recognized her pain so well.

She snickered a little "Even at a younger age I had a strong opinion of my own and a smart mouth. I told him he had been the one who caused the mistake, that he was unfaithful. I insulted him and told him that he was a bad husband, a bad father and that no one actually bought his façade of good mayor. He lost control and beat me. My mother took me away and we moved here, into this cottage… I would still go to school in mystic falls but living here was the best time in my life. It's so peaceful and that's why I took you here. Whenever I needed a break from life, a day to get away from the chaos this is the place I'd go to. But I haven't been here since my mother…."

Katelyn chocked in emotions and the words no longer came. A few tears rolled down her face but then she felt Klaus's chest press against her back. He put his arms around her and kissed her temple. For a moment they just stood there gazing into the distance, pressed against each other.

Katelyn looked up. "My mother had one best friend, I still own the cottage but since I haven't been here for about five years I needed someone to look after it. She lives here and looks after the place but more importantly she takes care of Jupiter and Venus for me."

She turned around and Klaus inquisitive look made her smile. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them." Klaus was a little disappointed when she dragged him along, he had secretly hoped that this day would've been just the two of them.

Katelyn stopped in the middle of a field and whistled as loud as she could. Klaus ears picked up a familiar sound and he smiled when he saw 2 beautiful horses galloping towards them. The majestic animals stopped in front of them and Katelyn hugged the smaller blood bay Arabian horse which put its head on her shoulder.

She however suspiciously looked over at the wild black English thoroughbred keeping its distance. It was a huge muscular stallion and it reared showing of its authority. "Niklaus this is Venus and yes I named her after the Roman goddess of love because she is a sweetheart." She kissed the mare's nose and saw Klaus looking over at the restless black animal.

"That one over there however, not such a sweetheart. He is restless and won't listen or obey. Stubborn and very strong willed, as a child I was always scared of him. Since he doesn't bow down to anyone my mother decided that we should name him Jupiter…"

"after the king of the gods in ancient Rome" Klaus walked over to the animal and reached out his hand. Katelyn raised her eyebrows when Jupiter calmed down and sniffed Klaus's hand.

"You know Katelyn, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal. My father hunted me for a thousand years and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favourite horse. He severed its neck with a sword as a warming." Katelyn saw the anger in his face when he talked about his father but she could see in his eyes that it was actually sadness.

She was grateful that she learned a bit more about him but saw his pain. So she decided not to pressure Klaus in telling her more about himself an wanted to have some fun first. "So I assume you can ride?" Katelyn asked and her favourite dimpled smirk appeared on Klaus's face and his deep blue eyes glimmered.

* * *

 **I want to apologize in advance, I'm going to be really busy coming 2/3 weeks with school projects and other boring stuff so for a while I'm just going to post a chapter once a week. Anyways about the story…I hope you don't think it's getting boring but if you are don't worry… I'm planning on some changes in the coming few chapters that is going to make this story and the relationship a bit more complicated.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and all the follows and favourites…**

 **Please review, I love hearing your opinions**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	10. Chapter 10 to keep you safe

**Hi everyone. I hope you didn't mind the wait.**

 **I'm really not complaining but I'm a bit worried about the amount of reviews that the story is getting. It could either be a good thing or a bad thing and I'm hoping for some more reviews on what you think about the story so far. Ideas, requests and critique is always welcome. Thanks for all the follows/favs.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy chapter 10**

* * *

Katelyn laughed out loud, it was a wonderful feeling to be riding on her horse again. She had missed it so much, the feeling of unity that she always got when she would ride with Venus. She was still trotting to get used to the feeling but when she looked to her left she could see Klaus speeding up.

He tried to get Jupiter into a steady and fast gallop as he passed Katelyn at high speed with a smile from ear to ear. All of a sudden the black fierce horse started bolting and resisting Klaus's leadership. For a moment Jupiter was out of control and running as fast as he could but Klaus stayed on. "KLAUS!" Katelyn led Venus into a fast gallop trying to catch up with Klaus who had disappeared into the trees.

Klaus loved a good power struggle and he felt happy, truly happy. For the first time in a long time he forgot the curse, he forgot his problems with his family everything. "KLAUS!" he could hear the panic in Katelyn's distant voice and even though he enjoyed the freedom that he felt in that moment he knew he had to turn around. He quickly got the upper hand and regained control, turning Jupiter around and galloping back towards Katelyn.

Katelyn couldn't believe her eyes when Klaus casually galloped towards her blending in with the horse and controlling Jupiter as if it had been his horse for many years. Katelyn looked flustered "when you said that you knew how to ride a horse…" she didn't finish her sentence and Klaus smirked obnoxiously, he looked ridiculously hot. Suddenly Katelyn turned and took off in a gallop "I bet you can't beat me though!"

Klaus quickly followed behind her and they raced each other. It was like they flew across the fields and through the woods. Katelyn saw the lake approach but didn't slow down. She smiled at Klaus who was next to her as they galloped through the shallow ends of the water. Katelyn started to slow Venus down until they stood still and Klaus did the same. They turned the horses around. The view was mesmerizing the lake and the falls, surrounded by the trees it was the perfect place to sit down and let the horses have a rest.

She spread out the blanket, unpacked the sandwiches and looked over at Klaus who was still with the horses. "Klaus, would you like to join me? Have something to eat?" Klaus walked over to Katelyn who had settled down on the blanket and sat down next to her.

He reached out for one of the sandwiches but she grabbed his hand before he could get one. "You don't have to eat that, I've got something better for you." Katelyn dug into the bag that she had managed to take with her and pulled out a blood bag. "It's O negative, I didn't know what to get you and with O negative being a universal donor and all not that you have any antibodies that will resist it right?" Klaus chuckled and Katelyn opened it and poured some blood into a glass handing it over to Klaus.

* * *

Time seemed to pass by so slowly when Katelyn's head rested on Klaus's chest. With her fingers she traced patterns underneath his shirt. Klaus noticed a supressed sigh escaping her mouth and tilted her head up, softly grabbing her chin. He could see that something was on her mind. "what is it love, what is bothering that interesting, refreshingly beautiful mind of yours?"

Katelyn knew Klaus would get it out of her eventually and decided not to beat around the bush. "My life is. Everything just seems so complicated all of a sudden. My friends killed my uncle. Yesterday, when I got home from the hospital I learned that my brother accidently killed a girl and triggered his curse. I still don't understand my magic or what I am. I remember wishing for a more exciting life but I didn't mean being kidnapped and continuously ending up in life threatening situations."

Klaus had no response to it and started to feel guilty. He knew he was going to involve himself soon and break the curse, turning mystic falls upside down and into a dangerous place. If Katelyn were to be associated with him she was going to get hurt. Whenever he loved someone he always put them in danger or ended up hurting them. He knew that she deserved better than him but he couldn't let her go. Even though he had convinced himself that she was eventually going to walk away and resent him after what he has planned. No he couldn't be in love with her, he had to end things….. soon.

Katelyn noticed Klaus staring of into the sky with a sorrowful, almost lugubrious look on his face and she didn't want to lose the lightness and happiness that she had felt this afternoon. For the first time since she had met Klaus she had seen him truly relaxed, nothing on his mind and she wasn't about to change that. "Alright that's enough pouting about problems, let's do something fun."

"What did you have in mind love? I thought we were doing something fun"

Katelyn stood up and took of her boots and socks. When she walked over to the water she looked over at Klaus who frowned a little not getting onto what she was going to do. She turned her back to him and pulled the blouse over her head. She was a little insecure when al she was wearing was her black lace underwear and she was standing near the water's edge. When she gathered all her courage, she looked over her shoulder at Klaus who's lips were tugged into a smirk of delight and his eyes were filled with lust and another more deep emotion that she couldn't figure out.

"Care to join me?" her voice was almost purring but Klaus was very good at resisting temptations.

"I think I'd rather stay here and enjoy the view which took an interesting turn into being a lot more satisfying than I could've possibly imagined it to be." He winked and the irresistible smirk remained on his face.

Katelyn pouted, "You know if you behave and join me I might be persuaded to let you do a bit more than looking." She returned the smirk and Klaus flashed over to her and his fingers softly traced the lace of her bra and with it he touched her skin which both tickled and felt sensational. "Believe me, I can do whatever I want to do with you because you know… you want me too."

Katelyn leaned into his touch and Klaus spun her around to face him. He started to lean towards her and when their lips nearly touched Katelyn duck away and darted towards the lake. She heard Klaus growl lowly and she chuckled.

"Come on catch me." She was running through the shallow water. Klaus knew he could easily catch her with his vampire speed but he slowly walked after her, not joining in her childlike demeanour.

Katelyn dove into the water and when she got back up she saw Klaus staring at her from the edge still fully dressed and deeply consumed in his thoughts. "You're gonna have to work a lot harder than that if you ever want that kiss!"

Klaus was out of his jeans and shirt in no time and he dove into the water swimming over to Katelyn who was standing underneath the falls. "Come here you little tease." Klaus pulled her closer she felt her body get warm inside just looking at him. It made her flutter how beautiful he looked. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She couldn't resist and cupped his cheek with her hand and her thumb rubbed his jaw.

Klaus looked into her eyes and she knew what he wanted to see so she let go of the control and her eyes changed to an amber/gold with blue specks. "have you figured out what you are yet, I believe you are no ordinary witch love."

"No but I don't really want to think about that now Klaus." Her hand moved from his cheek into his neck and she pulled his face towards her. She got up on her tiptoes and her lips touched his. She kissed him fiercely, Klaus reacted quickly.

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her shut against him. Without trouble he lifted her up and she folded her legs around his waist. Klaus let his hands cup her round ass and his lips ground against hers. Katelyn allowed Klaus's tongue that was practically begging for entrance and she deepened his kiss. She ran her hands through his wet blonde curls and he moaned. Her back was gently pressed against some rocks which Klaus used to stabilize them. Klaus gently squeezed his hands and she gasped for air pressing her hips harder against him when he pressed kisses all over her. He nipped up and down her neck. It was as if they became one, they lost track of everything around them.

"Klaus…" She was still out of breath and Klaus pulled back a little not letting her go. "It's getting dark… we should mhhhh" She didn't finish her sentence because she was distracted by Klaus's lips softly brushing over her neck.

"Niklaus! Stop distracting me…. I'm trying to tell you that we have to start heading back." She pushed herself of off Klaus and swam back to the shore. Klaus reluctantly followed behind her. They got dressed and started cleaning up. Klaus put his jacket back on and felt the little box inside his pocket, the right opportunity still hadn't presented itself and he was quite bummed that their 'date' was coming to an end.

Katelyn also put on the jacket that she had taken with her for if it was going to get colder. She strung the bag on Venus back and was all ready to go when she looked over at Klaus's gloomy face. She walked over to him and rapped her arms around him, looking up into his face with a sweet smile.

"You know when I said we have to start heading back, I meant back to the cottage, we can continue…. Well you know later." She blushed a little but Klaus's foul mood disappeared and he kissed her forehead. They walked over to the horses and made their way back.

* * *

Katelyn walked into the cottage after taking care of the horses, what she didn't know was that Klaus had used that time to prepare. She took of her jacket and was trying to hang it up on a hook. She was struggling because they were just out of her reach and was standing on the tips of her toes when she felt herself being swept off her feet. Klaus had picked her op bridal style, she dropped her jacket out of her hands and he carried her through the house, "Klaus…" Katelyn sighed but secretly loved the way he treated her.

She looked around, he had created an incredibly romantic setting. The rather large but cozy living room was filled with candle light and there was a mattress in front of the fire place, he had really exceeded all her expectations. He sat her down on the couch, gave her a quick kiss and walked over to the bar. Ohh god even his back was sexy, she couldn't help but stare at him. He poured 2 glasses of red wine and walked back to the couch. She was glowing in his presence and couldn't get the smile of her face. _He did all of this for me._ Katelyn felt happiness welling up at those thoughts.

Klaus sat down next to her and she snuggled up to him. He put his firm arms around her and they sat quietly for a moment. Katelyn stood up and walked over to her bag digging something up. "Close your eyes" Klaus looked at her a little cautious when she walked over with something behind her back. "Come on, close your eyes…. Trust me" He did as she said and he felt her sit down next to him, "alright hold out your hands… and…. Open your eyes" There was a tiny sack in his hands tied with a little rope. He opened the sack and held it upside down, out fell a black long-cord necklace with a wooden oval-shaped pendant . Klaus looked at it and then at Katelyn.

Katelyn turned the pendant around and showed him the engraved triskelion. "I want to apologize, for fighting with you… it wasn't fair, you've trusted me. You could've compelled me all those times but you didn't. Anyways I know more about you because of what I saw through Elijah." Klaus bend his head a little but Katelyn cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, her baby blues clashing with his dark blues.

"You're running away from your past, your pain and yet you always keep it so close. Klaus you don't have to be afraid of who you are because the person that I see deep inside of you is beautiful. That is why I got you this pendant. I'm sure you know about the symbolism of triskelion's." Klaus nodded and she continued. "I engraved this one with the thought of Power- Intellect-Love. From what I saw inside Elijah's head I think that sometimes you feel alone and maybe abandoned and I just want you to have something to always remind you that you're not alone. Whenever you look at this you need to know that the person that gave it to you….." Her cheeks coloured red and she paused before saying it "Loves you and cares about you."

Now Katelyn looked away afraid of his reaction to her confession. But Klaus didn't say a word and simply walked over to his jacket, that was hanging over one of the chairs. Klaus picked it up and for a second he doubted, he could leave, end it now and be done with it or he could stay knowing that he would probably end up hurting her. He turned around to face Katelyn and the hurt look in her eyes showed him that she assumed that he was leaving. Right there he knew that he should've left but instead he went with the selfish option and walked over to her. He sat down on the small table in front of the couch.

"I also got something for you love, though it is not even half as beautiful as you are." He reached inside his pocket and got out the little box that he had hidden from her all day. Katelyn's eyes lit up, she was convinced that he was walking out on her but he didn't.

Klaus opened the box and it revealed a silver ring with a blue round diamond in the middle surrounded by little colourless diamonds. Katelyn was speechless for a moment and looked at Klaus as if he was insane. "Do you not like it?" Klaus's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"No it's not that but I can't accept it Klaus, It's too much."

"Nonsense, now if you can not find a better excuse as to why you will not wear it, allow me." Klaus grabbed her hand and slowly slid the ring on her finger. He had to admit it, he felt guilty but if she was going to have to forget him, he still wanted her to have something of him.

Before Katelyn could protest Klaus leaned forward and slanted his mouth over hers. He could feel her small hands come up his neck and in no time he was on top of her. He leaned over her and they ended up on the couch. She was pinned underneath his body and he pushed her lips apart plunging his tongue between them. Katelyn bit down on his bottom lip and sucked it in.

In a split second Klaus had moved them from the couch onto the mattress. He kissed down her neck and she arched her back whilst he ground his pelvis against her hips. He sat up on top of her and pulled his shirt over his head then quickly dove back down and kissed her again. He grabbed the hem of Katelyn's shirt and pulled it over her head. She helped him undo her jeans and he kissed her bare stomach down to the lace of her panties. Katelyn squeezed the pillow and ground her hips against his in delight. Klaus moaned and kissed her hungrily when she dug her nails into his shoulders. God how he needed her.

"Klaus…" Katelyn couldn't suppress the little sighs and he proceeded with a smirk on his face. Katelyn hadn't gone this far with a guy before but she trusted him, she loved him… she wanted this. Before she could think about anything else he was inside her and she gasped with pleasure. It did hurt a little but Klaus spun her out on an endless wave of pleasure.

When it was over Klaus looked at her face that was filled with emotions. "Are you alright love?"

"I'm more than alright… It's just" She blushed.. "That was my first time and I just hope that was as good for you as it was for me."

"Really? Well it was quite alright love…" He teased and winked but secretly adored her for her concern and he loved the fact that he was the first and only man that had ever touched her like that. Klaus decided to do something he never did. He pulled her into his arms and pulled the blanket over them. He kissed her cheek "You look tired love… let's stay here for the night."

* * *

It was early morning when Klaus woke up, he turned on his other side and looked into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He looked at Katelyn and tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear. She looked so fragile, so beautiful, hell he could at least admit it to himself… He loved her. He loved her too much and in that moment he made his decision. The one that would tear his own heart out. He had to let her go. He slowly reached his hand to her neck and took off the silver necklace with vervain in it.

He had succeeded in taking it off but then his eyes locked with the baby blues that always enchanted him. "Good morning" Her soft voice broke the morning silence and she leaned forward to give him a kiss. The way he kissed her was very different, it alarmed Katelyn that something was wrong. She pulled away and her eyes caught sight of her necklace in his hands and the look in his eyes.

"Klaus… what are you doing with my necklace?" She didn't get an answer and that was enough to know what he was up to.

"Oh no, don't you dare compel me…. Not after yesterday.. not after last night." She reached out to her necklace but Klaus caught her hand stopping her.

"Katelyn, it is better this way. I have to do this to keep you safe. We shouldn't be together… not now it would be too complicated" Klaus saw the anger building up in her eyes and her body tensed.

"Was this all a freaking game to you. What did you think huh that I was a good distraction for all your problems? Shag and erase? Am I just some girl in a long line of others. God I'm such an idiot for thinking that you even cared! You know what I'd be happy if you erased my memories because right now I wish that I had never even met you!"

Her harsh words and accusations cut deep into his heart and he started to lose his cool. "It doesn't even matter because you were going to leave me eventually… besides I do not show weakness and love is weakness."

"I will not forgive you for this!" Katelyn spat out in anger and she stood up to get away from him. Klaus harshly grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. He cupped the back of her neck and looked into her eyes as he started to compel her.

"In a moment, you are going to gather your stuff and call your brother to pick you up from this place. You'll go back to your family's house in mystic falls, pack your bags and book a flight back to Italy. You are going to finish your year of school there with straight A's and be happy. You will forget me, every moment we shared together every thought you had of me everything you know about me until I say that you can remember." A tear slipped from his eyes before he grabbed his clothes and vamp sped out of the cottage.

Katelyn looked around the room a little confused before she shrugged and grabbed her phone to call Tyler.

* * *

 **Well there it was the breakup,**

 **what do you guys think/want... will they get back together :)**

 **Will she finish her year in Italy?**

 **Please review... thanks for reading and I hope you still like the plot**

 **love -Cwawesomeness**


	11. Chapter 11 Interlude in Italy

**Hi everyone, Wooow we reached 50 followers! So I decided to do a bonus chapter.**

 **I want to thank you for the reviews! I wondered if you wanted me to answer them in these introduction text thinghies before the chapter starts?**

 **Anyways, this chapter deviates a little from TVD's plot and throughout the chapter I decided to do some time jumps.**

 **At the end of this chapter I'm finished with the second season and will move on to season 3!**

* * *

"Katalyna?!" Luciana Guarigione opened the front door to the huge antique house and quickly wrapped both her arms around her granddaughter who had returned 'home' unannounced. Katelyn hugged her back, not denying how much she missed her grandmother but at the same time she felt a bitter betrayal when their skins touched and she felt magic pulse through her body.

Katelyn stalked pass her grandmother and into the living room. She dropped her bags and dropped into one of the beautiful and big arm chairs near the fireplace. Her grandfather heard the noise and he walked out of the study. When his eyes fell on the figure in the big armchair he smiled.

"Kataluña; Luce dei miei occhi!" He smiled warmly when the girl pushed herself out of the chair and practically jumped into his arms. "Nonno! Mi sei mancata da morire!" Katelyn was smiling as well, she had missed that nickname and the man who always called her that so much.

"I had almost forgotten how dramatic and theatrical you make the Italian language sound." Katelyn giggled at her grandfather's remark and pushed herself of his chest. When their skins touched she felt a jolt and they looked into each other's bright golden eyes. "You're a wolf too!" Katelyn strolled back towards the comfortable chair near the warm fire.

"So…since we have said our welcome back's. I'd like to hear the rest of our family history and please just tell me the entire truth." Katelyn was never one to postpone things and wanted to get straight to the point, her grandparents had kept it from her long enough.

* * *

Katelyn parked her new black motorcycle in front of the school and groaned in frustration when she looked at the building. High school aka hell on earth, especially if you joined in the middle of a semester.

She walked right over to the reception and got her schedule and locker code since she hadn't remembered it. She tried to avoid all the curious looks and focussed her eyes on the schedule in her hands. Of course she had to pull an absolutely Katelyn-move on her first day back… she tripped over one of the bags on the floor and fell against some guy's back. Unfortunately the muscled back that she had bumped into hadn't stopped her from falling completely but when she was about to hit the floor she felt a strong arm catch her and pulling her back up.

She looked up into a pair of brown eyes and stared at the guy she had bumped into. Her eyes searched his face and she came to the conclusion that he was kind of cute. Dark brown curls, deep and friendly brown eyes a little stubble but no older than 18.

"Mi dispiace" her cheeks coloured reddish as the guy send her a smile before he replied.

"Va bene" Katelyn raised her eyebrows and giggled when she heard the accent.

"You're not from around here are you?" this time he raised his eyebrows when she changed to English so easily.

"Nope, tell me what gave it away? Was it the accent?"

"Well that and I haven't seen you in this hellhole before."

"You're American aren't you?" He smirked at her choice of words.

"Yes, born and raised in Virginia, little town called Mystic falls and what gave me away? Was it the accent?" they both chuckled before the guy reached out his hand for her to shake.

"William Kenner, but please call me Liam and I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana" When she grabbed his hand a jolt scattered through her body.

"I'm Katelyn…" She was taken of guard and couldn't stop her eyes from shortly flickering to an goldish/amber colour and Liam looked at her in awe. She saw the look of recognition in his eyes and cursed herself for not being more careful. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"No wait!" Liam called out after her but Katelyn sped away to her locker.

* * *

 **About 2 months later in mystic falls**

Klaus was unconsciously grasping the necklace that Katelyn had given to him. _'Those aggravating Salvatores were going to get in the way somehow but he wasn't going to wait any longer to break that curse'_ He stepped into the apartment and got a weird vibe, something was of.

"Everything okay?" Katherine looked over at Klaus's agitated face and saw him clutching his necklace.

Klaus saw her eyeing his hand and quickly let go of the necklace. "What have you been doing?"

"Making coffee…. Do you want some?" Klaus vamp sped over to her and grabbed her throat.

"Tell me what you've been doing…" he tried compelling her.

"Making coffee" Klaus searched Katherine's face before he harshly let go of her and she massaged her jaw and turned around to walk away from him.

"wait" Katherine turned back to face him. "Take of your bracelet" She did as he said and dropped the silver bracelet in his hand. Klaus started compelling her again "Now I want you to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight."

Katherine got a worried frown on her face "But I'll burn"

"You don't have a choice." Katherine reluctantly walked over to the window and stepped into the sunlight. Her skin started sizzling and burns started to form over her body. She screamed out in pain whilst Klaus casually sipped some coffee.

Even though Damon had slipped her vervain she couldn't step away or Klaus would know and he would certainly kill her. Just before she was about to burst into flames Klaus spoke up "hmmm that's enough" Katherine vamp sped into a corner of the room healing her skin.

"Huh guess I was wrong... alright then I need you to do something for me."

Before he got the chance to tell her what exactly he needed from Katherine his phone rang. His face lit up when he looked at the caller ID. Klaus doubted the last thing he needed was someone who reminded him of his humanity… but he had longed to hear her voice. He answered "Katalyna?"

For the first time Katherine heard a softness… a real deep emotion in Klaus's voice and she was surprised.

* * *

 **Apennines mountains Italy, school camp**

Katelyn walked to the campfire and saw one of the senior girls giggling, about something on her phone. God how those popular know-it-all bitches managed to get on her nerves so easily.

"Hey Katalyna who is this 'British Hawtee' on your phone?" Some of the other guys and girls around the campfire laughed and Katelyn suppressed a blush. She herself had no idea who that contact was or why she hadn't deleted it from her phone. She was jolted from her thoughts when she noticed a blonde dialling the number and putting the phone on speaker.

She tried to retrieve her phone before the person on the other end answered but without luck. "Katalyna?" A smooth, English accented, male voice came through the phone and Katelyn bit her lip as Priscilla started to speak.

"Wrong girl hawtee…" one of the girls answered and grinned, looking at her friends. Katelyn took this chance to snatch the phone from the girl's hand.

"Where is Katelyn..." The voice was laced with a little anger but mostly worry and a little curiosity.

"I'm so sorry for that" Katelyn awkwardly whispered into the phone before quickly ending the call and finally deleting the number in order to prevent that from happening again.

* * *

 **Mystic falls**

Klaus brought the phone down from his ear unaware that he was smiling softly after hearing her voice.

Katherine in her snappy attitude couldn't swallow her thoughts "So who is the lucky lady that stole the big bad vampires heart?" Before she know it her head was rammed into a wall again and his hand was around her throat. The look in his eyes was savage and she regretted her outburst.

Klaus let go of her and compelled Katherine again before walking out of the door and going over his mental checklist for everything that had to be done and checked on for the sacrifice with the full moon tonight.

* * *

 **Apennines Italy**

Katelyn strolled away from the campfire and into the woods. She made sure that she didn't wonder of too far from camp because she knew the teachers would absolutely throw a fit. Suddenly her eye fell on someone sitting on a rock. She slowly walked over and touched the shoulder of the isolated person.

She saw the familiar face of Liam Kenner turn to her and she suddenly became very aware of the fact that it was a full moon.

"What are you doing here!" Apparently they both thought the same thing as they spoke in sync.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" Katelyn was the first to continue. "It is a full moon you can turn any second!" She saw Liam frown a little.

"I won't….I haven't triggered my curse. What about you, you were the one with the wolfy eyes at school the other day." Katelyn giggled at the misunderstanding.

"I haven't triggered the curse either." Liam scooted a bit to the left and gestured her to sit down. They sat in silence for a while before Liam started to speak.

"You got me curious, you're American but you speak Italian fluently and live here plus you have an Italian name." Katelyn smiled a little. "Well, my dad was American and my mom was Italian."

"I'm so sorry" Katelyn raised her eyebrows "About your parents, you said **WAS** and I saw the look on your face when you spoke of them" Katelyn took his hand and looked at him.

"So am I…. it takes one to know one." He softly squeezed her hand and asked another question.

"Do you have any siblings?" Liam tried to save their conversation.

"I have one older half-brother, from my dad's side, his name is Tyler he lives back home in Virginia. How about you?"

"Older brother, his name is Jackson." Katelyn saw a certain sadness in his eyes but before she could ask they heard a howl nearby.

Liam immediately stood up and pushed Katelyn behind him to protect her. The wolf came out of the dark and jumped on top of Liam snarling and trying to bite him. For the first time in the past two months Katelyn was actually grateful for all the hours that her grandmother made her practice her magic and realize how much power she actually had.

She started murmuring something in Latin whilst holding out her hand towards the wolf and clenching it into a fist. The animal squeaked in pain before it rolled of Liam and Katelyn walked over towards it. She got to her knees and put a hand on the wolf's head, it calmed down and she closed her eyes doing the same thing that she did with Mason.

William's jaw dropped when he saw the wolf turn into a man. Katelyn looked up at him "Liam can you get a blanket at our camp?" He just nodded and looked at the sweaty shivering man, he quickly took of his jacket and draped it over the man's body before running of towards the camp.

The man looked into Katelyn's bright golden eyes before he smiled a little and whispered "You must be Evolette's daughter, Nico's granddaughter" Katelyn flinched a little when she heard her mother's name but nodded to confirm his statement.

"How did you know?"

"Because you are both a witch and a werewolf and you have your mother's eyes"

She had a million questions but before she could ask them Liam returned with the blanket and a pair of pants. He gave them to the man who gratefully took them. Liam still being a bit suspicious and careful walked over to Katelyn and pulled her a bit closer to him.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your girl" Katelyn ignored the fact that he called her Liam's girl and asked a more interesting question.

"Yeah why is that…. Why did you only attack Liam and not me?"

"Let's just say that werewolves don't like other bloodlines in their territory and we don't exactly always have control when we shift. I didn't attack you because you are part of our pack…. actually once you trigger the curse you are the alfa." Katelyn knew that her mother's side of the family also had the werewolf gene but her grandfather hadn't told her that they were alfas.

"Wait what do you mean with that?"

"Well you are form a long bloodline of alfas so…" They heard another howl but luckily it was further away and the man turned to the teenagers.

"I have to go… little tip for next time, don't go camping in these mountains on a full moon." He turned around and started running but before he completely disappeared he turned his head to Katelyn with a smirk "You should really swing by our home sometime!"

Katelyn looked up at Liam who was clearly trying to process everything that had happened in the past hour. She grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to the rock that they had previously sat on.

"How did you do that? How did you turn him back into a man? I haven't seen anyone do that before… what are you?" Katelyn smirked a little at all his questions.

"It's a long story that I'm actually not supposed to tell but I feel that I can trust you" Liam nodded and Katelyn began.

"So the story of my werewolf side is not that complicated. My dad was a wolf but his bloodline isn't that interesting since I believe almost everyone from that line is dead. Well you just heard that my grandfather apparently was from a bloodline of Alfas here in Italy…making me the next alfa. But what is more interesting is the witch side of the story." She let out a sigh and started.

"My mom and I carry my grandmother's maiden-name… do you know what the translation of 'la Guarigione' is?" Liam only shook his head still listening to her story.

"It means – the cure or the healing. You see Liam, everything must come from somewhere… the first witches came from the gods. It was in ancient Greece that a people called to the goddess Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft and sorcery, for powers but she only gave them dark magic.

The roman goddess Minerva, goddess of wisdom, medicine and also magic, wanted to secure the world of a balance and prevent total chaos. So she came to my grandmother's ancestor granting them a gift. Together with my great-great-great-great (well you get the point) grandfather she conceived a child, a girl with powers and the burden to keep the balance between good and dark magic. She came to my family because we show mercy, we keep to a strong moral code. We are good people. Anyways the witches in my family can reverse or counter almost every spell that is cast, as long as we have had enough practice and enough power.

We have the ability to help and heal humans, werewolves, vampires but this came with a price. We can do a lot with our magic, take away the bloodlust that vampires feel, turn werewolves back into humans…. But since our magic is pure it can't be used to kill or curse anyone if we do that we lose our powers. We can however use it for self-defence, we can severely hurt someone as you just saw." A proud smile spread across Katelyn's face.

"Over the centuries my family was hunted down because we were the most powerful, we had the control and people couldn't handle it but since we can't kill our enemies they conspired against us. My grandmother and I are the last of the line that are alive."

* * *

 **A Few months later**

"Luciana you can't keep her from going. She can defend herself if necessary, she is strong enough, you've trained her well. If she feels like she has to go back then we must to let her go." Katelyn's grandfather looked at his granddaughter who stood in the living room of their old house with her suitcases. Katelyn walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Besides amore mio, mystic falls will always be her home.. she was born there, her friends are there." A tear escaped Luciana's eyes and Katelyn walked over to her grabbing her grandmother's hand.

"I love you grandma I just have to go back. I have to make it up to my friends and Tyler. Besides I still have some unfinished business with a certain Salvatore. Elena is going through a rough period, Jenna and John are dead, her boyfriend dodged town. I already missed Elena's birthday and Caroline will kill me if I miss senior prank night, especially if I am going to do my senior year there" Luciana chuckled knowing the stories of the young blonde vampire. She wrapped her arms around 'her little girl' and they all heard a knock on the door.

Katelyn's grandfather headed towards the door and they heard Liam's voice in the hall. Luciana leaned towards Katelyn's ear "You know that that boy is madly in love with you Katelyn…" Katelyn only smiled realizing how close Liam and she had gotten over the past few months but she just couldn't be in a relationship, even though she cared for him deeply. He had shared his story with her and she had promised him that she was going to find a way to help his pack with a curse that was placed on them.

"I know grandma, I love him too but more like a friend. Something is just not right, it's like I haven't got enough space in my heart for a relationship… but I care about him." Her grandmother only nodded and suspiciously eyed the silver ring with a blue diamond on Katelyn's finger. There was just something about that thing.

"Hi Kate" Liam walked over to her and took her luggage to put it in the car. Katelyn gave her grandparents one last hug before she walked over to Liam who put an arm around her shoulder and turned to Katelyn's grandparent's.

"It was really nice to meet you…. I promise you that she'll get back to mystic falls in one piece."

"Thank you William, remember that you will always be welcome in our home and have a safe journey to New Orleans." Nico and Luciana stood in the door as they waved goodbye to their granddaughter.

"Katalyna is going to get herself into trouble in that town…. Just like her mother did." Luciana looked up at her husband who only stared of in the distance.

"We can't keep her imprisoned her amore, it isn't right to control someone's life like that. Not even if we would do it to protect her"

* * *

Liam pulled up in front of the huge Lockwood mansions and eyed Katelyn with a fascinated look. "Does your entire family consist of millionaire's or what?"

Katelyn giggled "my dad was the mayor of the town and we are a founding family plus this property has been in the family for over a century." They unloaded the luggage from the trunk and Liam carried all of the suitcases up to her room.

Katelyn walked him to the door and grabbed something from her bag. "Liam… I have a present for you, something to remember me by."

"Katelyn you really shouldn't have." But she already put the gift in his hands. He smiled when he unwrapped it and it revealed a picture of the two of them at his senior prom in Italy.

"I have one as well. I'm really going to miss you William Kenner." He hugged her tightly, picked her up during the hug and spun her around which made her giggle.

"Be safe now and promise me that you'll swing by New Orleans some time." He put her down and Katelyn nodded.

"I will keep searching for a way to help your pack Liam, you just make sure that you don't trigger the curse and if you do you call me the first full moon okay."

"I will, now you be careful with all those scary vampires in this town little alfa-witch" Liam grabbed her hand one last time before he turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" Katelyn ran after him and when he turned around she slowed down. Their chests touched and Katelyn looked up into his face. Without another thought she got up on her toes and put her hands on either side of his face. She softly pressed her lips against his and he answered her kiss… not trapping her in any way so that she could pull back at any time. After about 5 seconds they broke apart and he smiled softly.

"I know you're in love with me Liam... I want to thank you for not pressuring me and being the best friend I have ever had. It just doesn't feel right and I don't want to lead you on… I care about you too much for that" Liam cupped her cheek and looked down an her tiny figure.

"Thank you for everything Kate" He dropped his hand from her cheek and climbed into his car.

* * *

 **Hi everyone I hope you liked it, so first I'll translate for you ;)**

 ** _Luce dei miei occhi_** = light of my life; I think it is kind of similar to the english apple of my eye

 _ **Mi sei mancata da morire**_ I've missed you so much

 _ **Mi dispiace=**_ I'm sorry

 _ **Va bene**_ = No problem

...

 **As I said this is more of a bonus chapter and I think that I might use this storyline (Katelyn-Liam) for a link to New Orleans later on in the story. :)**

 **Does the name Kenner ring a bell? T** **ell me what you think,**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **love -CWawesomeness**


	12. Chapter 12 The reckoning

**Hi everyone! Once again thank you for reading my story and for reviewing... I can't thank you enough, it makes me so happy!**

 **I'm sorry that I'm a day late with updating this chapter but I was really busy with writing the bonus chapter :p**

 **Anyways... Chapter 12, enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline was putting honey over the student lockers when Tyler suddenly stood behind her and kissed her neck and then the back of her head. But she was a little distracted by her thoughts.

"Do you think Matt is gonna be okay? And Katelyn…will she be okay with us, will she be friends with Elena again?" She was worried what her best friend thought about her dating her brother and if Katelyn would be happy this last year of high school. Caroline had kept her up to speed with everything that was going on in mystic falls whilst she was in Italy and had practically forbidden Katelyn to come back before the whole Klaus thing was dealt with. Where was that girl by the way… she was missing prank night.

Tyler pulled back "I'm kissing you and you are wondering about your ex-boyfriend? And my little sister?!"

Caroline sighed and turned around to face him "I'm asking you if you think our friend and your sister ,who we both love, are okay…" Tyler was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I think Matt probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he is struggling more than he lets on. I think Katie will like us together and she'll have a great year…I think that I love how big your heart is" Caroline smiled and Tyler leaned his head against hers.

"I just want this school year to be great you know. I just want everyone to be happy even in the midst of all the crazy, unhappy bits." Tyler smiled.

"I'm happy" He caught her lips and started kissing her. The soft kisses turned into more passionate ones but suddenly a British accented female voice interrupted their kiss.

"You two are adorable.." They looked up to see a blonde walking over to them.

"Uhhh do we know you?" Caroline look both confused and agitated.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend which makes you Tyler… the werewolf." Tyler looked at the blonde with disbelief but Caroline didn't like her at all and spoke up.

"and who are you?" She said in her typical mean-girl voice. The other blonde's mouth formed into a devilish grin.

"I'm the new girl" she spoke before she vamped out and launched for Caroline.

* * *

Katelyn drove onto the school parking lot and parked the black motorcycle that her grandfather had shipped over to the US before she got here. She was happy that no one had been on the road on her way to the school because she was stupid enough to dress all black. Black biker jeans, her favourite black biker ankle boots and the black leather jacket hid the only not black asset to her clothes, a white tank-top. She was practically invisible in the dark and she giggled to herself when she thought that she kind of looked like her fantasy of a spy.

It was dark and Katelyn nearly tripped over something on the ground when she took a closer look she saw that it was Stefan Salvatore. He was unconscious and his stomach was impaled with a crowbar.

The first thing that flickered through her mind was Mason and she decided to not give into her kind side and help Stefan. "Huh payback's a bitch." She had sworn to herself that this year was going to be different, she wasn't going to be the fragile little girl that everyone had made her out to be. If you wanted to survive a town like mystic falls you either had to be like Elena, having everybody trying to save your life almost getting killed in the process of doing so or you had to really stand up for yourself and kick everyone's ass showing them that you were not to be messed with.

She stalked pass Stefan and into the school. When she walked pass the lockers she suddenly felt this pit in her stomach, something was very wrong. She started running towards voices and almost didn't notice a body on the floor.

"Caroline!" Katelyn knelt down next to her friend and quickly examined her. Luckily it was only a broken neck. She heard some noise coming from the gym hall and headed in the direction.

* * *

"Get off me!" Everyone in the gym looked up to see a blonde girl walking over to them, pulling Tyler with her against his will.

"Hush now" she smirked as she stopped next to Klaus.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning… she can be quite mean." He sent a mischievous smirk to his sister and the smirk was clearly something that ran in the family.

"Don't be an ass." Rebekah pouted a little as she threw Tyler into Klaus's arms.

"Leave him alone!" Elena feared for the life of her best friends brother, if Tyler was going to die too than Katelyn surely wouldn't forgive her. Bonnie, Matt and Elena were all praying that Katelyn wouldn't show up this night.

"I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus had an arm wrapped around Tyler's neck and Tyler struggled to get away when Klaus bit his wrist and fed him his blood.

Klaus then looked up at all the teenagers opposite of them and focused his eyes on Bonnie. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake… You better hurry."

The snapping noise of breaking bones filled the silence. Everyone gasped and saw Tyler's body fall to the floor but then they all shivered when an icy scream came from the entrance of the gym.

"NOOOOOO!" Elena, Matt and Bonnie all turned to see the youngest friend of their group in the entrance. Klaus looked up and almost didn't believe what his eyes perceived. She was the last person that he had expected to see. The obnoxious smile on his face was replaced with a look of sheer disbelief.

Everyone saw Katelyn's face grow paler by the second as the girl ran over to her dead brother on the floor. The petit brunet fell to her knees and sobbed as she cradled her big brother's head. "Tyler…Tyler please"

Klaus walked over to his sister and sat down on one of the benches not breaking his 'I don't care about anything'-façade. He simply watched as the others tried to comfort the sobbing girl. He wouldn't allow himself to feel guilt or show any sign of remorse not even to Katelyn. She didn't remember their love, she probably hated him and it had been so long since he had seen her... why should he care?

Matt was the first one to sit next to Katelyn and pull the shaking girl into his arms, softly rubbing her back. "He killed him... Tyler's dead" Katelyn looked over at Matt, then Bonnie and lastly Elena.

"He's not dead, Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena said it as if it was something to be semi-relieved about.

"And if Bonnie is successful, he'll live through his transition." Katelyn stopped crying and looked up at the man who killed her brother. Her friends had told her a little about the ruthless hybrid, the man who kills and slaughters to get what he wants without blinking an eye.

"Go on then. Go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold onto Elena for safekeeping." Katelyn couldn't believe her ears. Anger boiled up inside her when she looked into the emotionless faces of the two old vampires walking over to them.

She stood up and reminded herself of the promise that she had made to herself, one she intended to keep. She was not going to let them get away with this. She reached out her hands, each aimed at one original and started chanting in Latin.

Elena, Matt and Bonnie couldn't believe what they were seeing when both Klaus and Rebekah fell to their knees and grunted in pain. Blood started dripping from Rebekah's mouth and Katelyn for a second only focussed her magic on Rebekah. She flicked her wrist and everyone saw Rebekah's neck snap.

She hadn't thought that Klaus would recover that quickly and when she wanted to focus her magic on him to snap his neck as well, Klaus sped over to her and grabbed her throat trapping her against the nearest wall.

"Katelyn!" All three teenagers feared for their friend's life as the Hybrid leaned down a bit more.

"Please don't kill her." Elena bagged him but his mind was blurred with rage and it was as if he had lost all his control. He lifted Katelyn up until her feet didn't touch the floor and she started struggling to breath. Both Katelyn's hands grabbed his arm to try and push herself away from his grip but it didn't work.

Then his eye fell on the ring around her finger. The ring that he had given to her. His eyes moved from the ring to her baby blue orbs and it was as if her eyes were the key to his soul. A sudden glimmer of humanity returned in Klaus's dark blues. For a second they just stared into each other's eyes and Katelyn stopped struggling. She didn't understand what she was feeling, her head ached and suddenly a name escaped her lips that she didn't even recognize. "Niklaus... please stop, you're hurting me" She whispered it but Klaus heard it clearly.

His eyes widened and it was as if his rage had vapoured into thin air. He released his grip on her throat and she fell down to the floor. Her breathing was quick and she glared at Klaus who crouched down next to her. He leaned forward and their noses almost touched when he spoke with a low, threatening voice.

"I strongly advise you to never do that again. Now go help your witchy friend to save my hybrids" Katelyn confidently stood up, turned her back to Klaus and looked at Elena who slightly nodded that they had to go. Matt ran over to her quickly pulling her away from the hybrid and they ran out of the gym.

* * *

After 15 minutes of trying to reach Jeremy and thinking of ways to save Tyler they started to feel desperate.

"Did either of you find Jeremy?" Bonnie put Matt on speaker and Katelyn shook her head.

"No, we called him like twenty times. Both of us!" Bonnie's voice was laced with irritation.

"alright I'll grab my keys. we'll head to his house."

"Okay. We'll meet you by your truck." Katelyn's voice still trembled a little because her mind was continuously haunted by the image of Tyler's dead body.

They ended the call and Bonnie looked at Katelyn noticing how tense she looked. A few minutes of silence passed by before Bonnie decided to try and calm Katelyn down. "We'll save him Katie. I promise that Tyler will be okay." She pulled the girl, who was about her length into a hug.

"He won't be okay Bonnie, he'll either die or be a hybrid… I don't see how either is really okay." Before they could continue their conversation Bonnie's phone rang again.

"What is taking so long?" Bonnie snapped before putting the phone back on speaker.

"This is going to sound crazy, but I think Vicki's trying to reach out to me."

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I think she can help us save Tyler."

"Oh no she can't… that bitch" Katelyn murmured under her breath. She had always felt a strong disliking towards Matt's younger sister. Even as kids they couldn't stand each other. Vicki was a sneaky, manipulative, attention seeking slut if you asked Katelyn. She knew exactly what Matt was going to do… what Vicki wanted him to do.

Matt's voice jolted her from her thoughts "Meet me at the pool" Katelyn looked at Bonnie for a second who confusedly looked back. Bonnie raised her eyebrows when Katelyn started running and disappeared into the school.

She ran through the halls as fast as she could but at least 3 minutes had passed by before she finally reached the pool area. The sight of Matt at the bottom of the pool shocked her, even though she had known what he was going to do. She dove in and removed the belt from Matt after which she tries to swim him to the surface. When they broke the surface she heard another plunge and Bonnie was next to her within seconds.

"Help me pull him up!" it took all their power to get Matt out of the pool. "Katelyn, I can't bring him back… I can't do that kind of magic." Bonnie was almost crying.

"I can use Matt as my foothold on the other side Bonnie! When I get there I'll disconnect him from his sister and try to send him back." Katelyn sounded sure of herself but Bonnie shook her head.

"that's dangerous Katie, it's too risky." Katelyn put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder and her blue eyes looked deep into her green eyes.

"this is Matt we are talking about. Besides my grandmother has taught me a few things. I'll bring him back and then we'll kick his ass for being such an idiot" Bonnie chuckled a little and nodded.

Katelyn started chanting in Latin and then her body went limp as she entered the other side. Katelyn opened her eyes and saw Matt talking to Vicki.

"You need to tell them that Elena has to die. As long as she is alive Klaus can't make hybrids." Vicki looked up when she heard some noise. Matt also turned around and looked into Katelyn's disapproving eyes.

"Katie what are you doing here." Matt walked over to her and feared the worst.

"I came to get you out. We have to leave now!" she could see Vicki glaring at her as she put a hand on Matt's head and chanted something which made him leave the other side.

Katelyn took a few steps towards Vicki. "You could've killed your brother tonight you know that?! I can't believe that you are so selfish that you'd risk his life for your own personal gain!" Vicki was about to attack her when she suddenly looked behind Katelyn and disappeared.

A soft hand touched Katelyn's shoulder and she turned around to see her mother smiling at her. "MOM!" Katelyn jumped into her arms and her mother brushed her hair before quickly pulling back. Tears were rolling down both their faces whilst their mouths were both tucked into a smile.

Her mother's voice hadn't changed "Quite the mess you've gotten yourself into sweety. Now you can't stay here much longer, it's dangerous. You just need to know that what Vicki told Matt isn't true. You see in order for Klaus to make hybr…"

Katelyn gasped and shot up, her eyes were wide open and both Bonnie and Matt immediately pulled her into a hug. "We could feel your pulse weakening and we started getting worried." Katelyn was still trying to comprehend when Matt pulled her up and they started walking through the hallway.

* * *

"As soon as you're feeling better, I'm going to kill you." Bonnie looked over at Matt and Katelyn smirked.

"It worked. I saw her. I saw Vicki." The way he said it made Katelyn role her eyes.

"You did?" Bonnie was surprised and looked over at Katelyn who wasn't saying anything.

"She said she had a message for you." Matt's voice sounded a little proud and Katelyn felt the urge to hit him.

"From the witch that put the hybrid curse on Klaus. She said that Elena shouldn't have survived Klaus's ritual. The hybrids can't transition because Elena's still alive." Bonnie looked over at Katelyn and then back at Matt.

"Tyler…" Bonnie's voice trailed off.

"He's going to die, isn't he?"

Just when Katelyn was about to say something a British accented voice interrupted the conversation. "I wouldn't be too sure about that." The trio looked up to see Klaus leaning against a wall behind them.

"Given the choice, doppelgänger or hybrid, I go hybrid every time." Katelyn felt desperate and in her mind she started reaching out to her mother but without luck. She had to get back to the other side to hear her mom's message.

"No one is going to die." Everyone looked over at her in surprise and she continued. "What Vicki said was a lie" Matt looked at her in disbelief and felt himself getting angry with her, Katelyn had never liked his sister but to trash talk her dead spirit. He glared at her but before he could say anything Klaus spoke up.

"Could you enlighten us with the truth then love?" He looked over at Katelyn in admiration and he couldn't help but smirk a little as his eyes roamed over her perfectly shaped body.

"Well, when I was on the other side after I sent Matt back I saw my mo …." Suddenly her mind felt like it was exploding and she looked helplessly at Matt, Bonnie and finally locked eyes with Klaus. The last thing she saw was him rushing over to her with a worried expression on his face.

"Katie?" Bonnie looked at her friend who started to wobble. She gasped when Katelyn suddenly collapsed and her body started heading towards the floor. Neither Matt nor Bonnie expected Klaus to speed over and catch her.

"She isn't breathing!" Bonnie panicked as she knelt down next to Klaus who weirdly enough looked worried. "Can you hear a heartbeat?" Matt looked down at Klaus who shook his head. Klaus hauled her body into his arms and started running down the hallway. Matt and Bonnie followed behind him exchanging weird looks both confused about Klaus's strange behaviour.

Klaus kicked the door to the classroom with Rebekah, Caroline and Tyler open and walked over to one of the big tables putting Katelyn's lifeless body on it.

Tyler had woken up and looked at his little sister being carried in. "Katelyn, what the hell!" He made his way to her side and listened to hear if she was breathing. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" He looked at Klaus and then at Bonnie and Matt who entered the room with shocked faces.

"I can't hear her heartbeat!" Caroline also made her way to Katelyn and bit into her wrist to feed her blood to Katelyn but it didn't work because she wouldn't drink.

Klaus walked over to Rebekah standing in the back of the classroom and his sister cocked an eyebrow when she saw Klaus's distressed look. "Rebekah, you were a nurse once… you know CPR save her!"

"That wench snapped my neck, why on earth would I help her let alone save her life Nik?" Rebekah snapped at her brother but her obnoxious expression changed when Klaus grew angry.

"You will save her sister…NOW!" Rebekah made her way over to Katelyn's body and started CPR. Why on earth did her brother care if this girl lived or died.

Tyler was heaving the same thought and looked up from Katelyn's body. "Why does it matter to you if my sister lives or dies?" Klaus's head shot up to meet Tyler's eyes.

Klaus couldn't possibly answer that question honestly so with some quick thinking he came up with an excuse. "Well before your little sister collapsed she was about to spill some valuable information which I need to make my hybrids." It was partially true but it wasn't his main reason. But it looked like he had even fooled Rebekah with his logical explanation for she seemed to relax.

Suddenly Klaus's ears picked up a slow heartbeat and almost everyone in the room sighed in relief when they heard a soft groan escape Katelyn's mouth. Her eyes were still shut but she was clearly trying to whisper something. Klaus walked over to the table and bent down to hear what she was trying to say.

"Elena's blood… She said they need Elena's blood to complete it" Klaus smirked satisfied and sped out of the room. Caroline helped Katelyn sit up after she felt a bit better. Katelyn looked over at Tyler who was sweating and looking even worse than she looked.

"You look absolutely horrible." Her comment had the desired effect because it made Tyler smile through his pain and he answered "Oh Yeah?! Right back at ya Kat" Klaus re-entered the room with a test tube filled with blood and walked over to Tyler.

Caroline wanted to do something but Rebekah grabbed her to restrain her.

"Elena's blood drink it." Tyler looked a little unsure what to do.

Caroline however was absolutely sure that this wasn't going to end well, "No! No no no, Tyler, don't"

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment. It's okay." Klaus looked at Katelyn.

Tyler struggled and also eyed his sister who only nodded trying to reassure him. Then he downed the substance.

"There we go. good boy." Klaus spoke just before Tyler coughed and rolled of a desk onto the floor, writhing and screaming loudly. Katelyn jumped of the table and started running towards Tyler but two strong arms caught her and held her tightly. She looked up and met Klaus's gaze.

"Give him a second love, we don't know what is going to happen." Then Tyler looked up, his eyes were yellow and he had veins underneath them. Katelyn wanted to throw up when she saw the big fangs but Klaus smiled happily.

"Well, that is a good sign." Katelyn wiggled away from Klaus's grip and ran over to where Tyler was sitting.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! please review I love reading your opinions!**

 **-Cwawesomeness**


	13. Chapter 13 Smells like teen spirit

**Hi everyone...**

 **I want to thank you all for still following my story and for the reviews, it means a lot to me!**

 **Special shout-out to:**

 **\- Jessisthebestduh; Timijaf & Geminigurl89 for reviewing repeatedly, I really appreciate it :) **

**I hope you'll enjoy chapter 13**

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were standing in front of mystic falls high school all three consumed in thought. Caroline was the first to break the silence.

"Here we are. Senior year."

Bonnie looked at the other girls "Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering?"

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on" Caroline smiled a little and none of them noticed Katelyn walking over to them.

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Bonnie's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline joined in. Elena's look saddened and she spoke softly.

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year."

Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other. "Yeah. You win." Katelyn rolled her eyes and decided to announce her presence.

"Alright, not to sound like a total emotionless ass but you guys Have to simmer down on the gloom about your boy problems, it's starting to get really depressing. Especially you 'Lena'. It's not like Stefan is dead or something, everyone makes mistakes and yes with vampires its biting their girlfriends or flipping their switch...or both. Besides he fought Klaus's compulsion like three times before being Forced to turn it off. I think you guys should be a bit less dependent and learn to fight for yourself instead of being a sad girl with a sad life due to sad problems with boyfriends. I mean look at me, I've moved on from yesterday-night."

"Yeah… how can you possibly be this happy and optimistic after everything that happened?" Caroline simply couldn't understand her. "You like, died twice to try and save Tyler and apparently you were almost choked by Klaus as well?!"

Katelyn smiled a little "Well Care I focus on the positive things. Like how I could hug my brother this morning instead of mourning his death and looking at his dead body. Or how I brought down both originals with my magic. I mean shouldn't we be doing a victory dance now that Klaus fled town to god knows where?!"

Katelyn smirked and all three of the girls, even Elena who had little sense of humour, chuckled." Apparently her speech had inspired Elena as well.

"Katie is right…. New year, new life!" Katelyn smiled and decided to start this year off with something good. She pulled Elena into a hug and smiled at everyone's surprised faces.

"Let's start this year as friends okay?" Bonnie and Care joined in the hug and they giggled.

* * *

Katelyn was still in a struggle with her locker when she looked up and saw Stefan and Elena talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying but got the feeling that it was a conversation that Elena wasn't enjoying and when she saw Stefan roughly grab Elena's arm, she quickly closed her locker and walked over to them. By the time she was close enough she saw a teacher was trying to intervene.

"Let her go" The male teacher was about 6'2 and had dark brown hair with friendly blue eyes. Stefan smiled slyly before harshly grabbing the teacher and slamming him against the lockers, keeping his arm on his chest to trap him.

"Stefan stop it!" Elena looked around to see if others were watching and met Katelyn's eyes.

"You're not gonna want to get in my way…" Stefan sounded cocky but before he could say anything else he grabbed his head in pain and let go of the teacher. His eyes shot up at Katelyn who was focussing her eyes on him. After a few seconds her face relaxed and Stefan straightened up as the pain stopped.

He took some quick steps over to Katelyn who didn't falter. Elena and the teacher however exchanged worried glances for they knew non-humanity Stefan wouldn't doubt about hurting the girl in front of him.

Katelyn was wearing heels but she was still a lot smaller then Stefan however she had never let height intimidate her. "Same goes for you, Klaus may have compelled me to protect you but I will figure something out to get you out of my way." Stefan tried to scare her but Katelyn completely ignored the threat and walked over to Elena thinking about reasons why the hybrid wanted her to be protected.

"I will see the three of you in history." With that Stefan turned his back to them an disappeared.

The teacher walked over to Katelyn and extended his hand. "Hi I'm Alaric Saltzman, I teach history and I'm Elena and Jeremy's guardian, and call me Ric everyone does."

Katelyn smiled at him as she shook his hand "Hi I've heard some great things about you, I'm Katalyna but call me Katelyn or Katie or Kat whichever one appeals to you. I'm a witch and an un-triggered werewolf. Apart from that I'm Tyler's little sister and a senior ." She said it all as if it was the most normal conversation topic.

Ric chuckled about her straightforwardness but Elena had a funny expression on her face.

"What? He's your guardian which means he is fully aware of the supernatural hell that is going on in mystic falls. I thought why not tell him what I am from the start? There is no need for secrecy, I trust him, he seems nice." She smiled at Elena and then at Ric.

"Well thank you. I'm a bit curious; aren't you a little young to be a senior?" Elena looked at Katelyn. She knew how Katelyn hated that question since every teacher had asked her a similar question in every grade of middle and high school.

"hmmm I guess. Anyways I have to go, I'll see you both in history." With that Katelyn walked away.

Alaric looked at Elena who laughed at his confused expression. "Everyone always asks Katelyn that question Ric. She is just super intelligent and passes every subject with straight A's. They let her skip 6th grade that's why she is by far the youngest in our year."

* * *

Katlyn was running through the halls because she was probably going to be late for history. She wasn't paying much attention and ran into another girl dropping her books in the process… great.

Neither of them payed attention to each other as they both immediately dove down to grab the books and papers that had fallen to the floor. "I'm so sor….Katelyn stopped half way through her words when she looked up into Rebekah's eyes.

"You?! What are you still doing in Mystic Falls?!" Katelyn was definitely surprised to see the blonde again.

"My brother left me here." Her voice was laced with sadness and anger which she had failed to hide.

Suddenly Katelyn's compassionate side took over. Rebekah had saved her life even after Katelyn had snapped her neck. Besides it hadn't been Rebekah who had killed/turned Tyler that was all Klaus. "I'm sorry." The words escaped Katelyn's mouth without control but she did mean them.

"You said that as if you care but we both know you do not. So just leave me be." Rebekah wanted to walk away but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"I meant it Rebekah, I'm sorry that your brother left you. I uhm still want to thank you for saving my life." Rebekah locked eyes with the girl and saw that she actually meant what she was saying. There was a compassion in Katelyn's baby blue eyes, a spark that Rebekah couldn't explain. Very little people had cared about Rebekah's feelings over the last few centuries and now this girl that she barely knew cared.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've done nothing but be mean to you and your friends." She started feeling very guilty about not wanting to save Katelyn's life in the first place and felt immensely happy that she eventually did.

"Well I think you did all those things to stay on your brother's good side, to not disappoint him. Besides I already made you pay for being a bitch. I mean I made you choke on blood and snapped your neck; sort of makes us even." The way it came out made both Rebekah and herself smile before they found themselves in an awkward silence.

"Hey why were you standing in the middle of the hall anyways?" Katelyn saw the blonde vampire shift nervously, she even looked embarrassed of something.

"I was trying to understand this schedule and this blasted map of the school!" Rebekah held up 2 papers and Katelyn suppressed a giggle.

"Here give me that." She grabbed the papers and took a quick look at them. "Ah I see… well we have history now, which we are going to be late for since class starts in less than a minute "

"We?" Rebekah looked at Katelyn.

"Yes if this schedule is correct you are in most of my classes." Katelyn handed back the schedule and the map and could see that Rebekah seemed happy about them being in the same class. She could understand though. She knew exactly what it felt like to be the new girl at a high school, every bit of kindness or help was definitely appreciated.

"Do you own a mobile phone?" Katelyn was curious if Rebekah had already caught up with modern day technology.

"Yes Nik… my brother got me one." Rebekah snatched the phone from her pocket and showed it to Katelyn who took it from her and quickly typed something on it before handing it back.

"What did you do?" Rebekah was still a little cautious around her.

"I saved my number in your contact list. Next time when you need help with something you can text me." Katelyn saw that Rebekah still didn't completely trust Katelyn's reason or intention to help her. "I'm trying to give you a second chance and start with a clean slate. That's the least I can do after you saved my life."

"Thank you." This time it was Rebekah who truly meant the words. "Now which way to history class?"

* * *

"Drink, drink, drink, drink!" Katelyn smiled as she chanted along with the crowd of teenagers looking at a guy doing a keg stand. From the corner of her eye she saw Rebekah sitting near a campfire on her own. Katelyn filled another cup with beer and walked over to the blonde.

"Thank you." Rebekah smiled at the small brunette that set down next to her.

"Hey I heard that you gave away a show with cheerleading practice today. Do you like gymnastics?" Katelyn had been a gymnast since she was 4 and Rebekah loved it as well so they started chatting happily until suddenly someone sat down next to them. Katelyn looked up and saw that it was Damon Salvatore. She glared at him and Rebekah heard him grunt in pain.

"I see you are still holding a grudge against me witchy." Katelyn got up and wanted to walk away but before she did she shot Damon another look.

"You killed my uncle Damon, I hold more than just a grudge against you." With that she stalked away from the two vampires and looked around for another drink.

* * *

After seeing Damon earlier that night Katelyn thought that getting hammered was a great solution to minimize the regret that she felt at the missed opportunity to torture the asshole. The alcohol also made her forget the hole in her heart that she had felt ever since Mason's death. Her phone rang and she answered without looking at the caller ID.

"H…Helllllllooooo" Yup she was definitely going to regret the intake of alcohol tomorrow morning.

"Katelyn? Are you drunk?! I need your help!" Bonnie sounded panicky and worried at the same time.

"Hmmm O…. okay what can I do for you Bonbon? What *hiccup* is going on?"

Bonnie prayed that her friend wasn't too far gone to understand the seriousness of the situation. "Matt tried to resurrect his dead sister and now Vicky's ghost is no longer tied to him and running loose trying to kill Elena. So I need you to sober up and find Elena to warn her and protect her. If you can still do that in the state that you are in?!"

"Sometimes I can't believe that my friends can be such stupid f*cks. Fine! I'll go and find Elllleeennnaaa, why is everything in this god damn town always about protecting her." Katelyn was speaking in her whiny voice and she could hear Bonnie sighing on the other end of the line.

"I'll fix the Vicky problem and send her back to the other side you just go find Elena, can you do that for me Kat?!" Katelyn rolled her eyes as she walked into one of the restrooms to throw some water in her face.

"Suer.. Sure Bonnie" She hung up and put her face underneath the stream of cold water.

* * *

Katelyn finally spotted Elena with Alaric whilst they were putting Stefan's limp body in the trunk of Ric's car. Elena got in the car and Katelyn called out to Alaric who looked up at the drunk teen walking over to them. He was walking over to her when he almost tripped over a gas can on the ground.

"I see all the geniuses came out to the bonfire tonight." His remark made Katelyn laugh. "Hey do you need a ride Katelyn, you look not so sober"

Just when Katelyn was about to answer why she was actually looking for them, the gas on the ground started burning and the car was surrounded by flames. "Oh my god Elena!" Katelyn and Ric ran towards the car, well Ric ran Katelyn sort of stumbled, and tried to open the doors but they wouldn't open.

"Elena! Elena! Open the door!" They could see Elena trying to open it from the inside but it didn't work.

"I can't! It won't open! What the hell?" Elena was starting to freak out whilst Alaric tried to break the window with a lacrosse stick. That was when Katelyn figured out what was going on. Vicky was screwing with them, she could use her magic to unlock the car. She started a chant and the trunk of the car flew away making an opening for Elena and Stefan to leave the car through the back. She did another chant which enabled her to yank Vicky's ghost from the car.

"NO….. NO, what did you do!" Vicky knew no one heard her but she saw Katelyn chanting and knew that it was her fault that Elena was getting out. She ran over to her and punched her in the face sending Katelyn down to the ground.

"Damn it, why do ghosts have to be invisible." Katelyn murmured and she felt another invisible force hit her in the face. She looked over to the trunk of the car where Alaric was still helping Elena out. Suddenly she felt the weight that was on her disappear and she could only guess that Bonnie had been successful to trap Vicky again.

Ric, Elena and Stefan had rushed away from the car and then Elena realized that they were missing Katelyn. Through the sea of flames she could see Katelyn trying to get up, she was too close to the car which was going to blow any second. "Katleyn RUN!"

Katelyn knew that she had to get out of there and finally managed to get to her feet. She felt a gust of wind and closed her eyes as she heard the car exploding in the distance. When she opened her eyes she saw Rebekah with an obnoxious smirk on her face.

"Wha…. How did you know what was going on. I thought you were too busy being flirted with by that ass of a Salvatore." Katelyn cocked an eyebrow when Rebekah giggled.

"I skewered him, I figured he was trying to distract me from something. Then I was alone so I went looking for you. That's when I heard everything that was going on with the car so I rushed here and saw my only friend almost going up in flames." Katelyn smiled at Rebekah calling them friends.

"Well I most certainly owe you a favour for saving my life…. again." Another hiccup escaped from Katelyn's mouth and Rebekah could smell the alcohol radiating off her. Katelyn saw Rebekah's look. "Yes I had a few drinks too many and I probably look like hell because I was attacked by a ghost. At least I screwed over the bitches plan"

Rebekah smirked "I knew that you were going to be fun to hang out withbe around. Come on, let me give you a ride home." She grabbed Katelyn's arm and pulled her to her car. Katelyn send a quick text to Elena that she was safe and fell asleep in the passenger seat.

* * *

Rebekah was driving when her phone started to ring. She looked at Katelyn who was fast asleep and answered the phone putting it on speaker. She was still getting used to driving and needed both her hands on the wheel to keep the car steady.

"Hello traitor, what do you want?" She almost whispered in order for Katelyn not to wake up but Klaus was of course oblivious to the sleeping girl in the car.

"Well hello to you too little sister, I might have left you behind but I still want to know what is going on around there. Has Mikael already made his entrée?" His voice was loud because there were noises in the background and she could only assume that he was in some kind of bar.

"Nik, hush, go outside and lower your voice. Otherwise you'll wake up the little witch in my car who can most certainly utilize all the sleep that she can acquire." There was a short pause on the other end of the line and then all the background noises were gone.

"What are you talking about sister?" Klaus voice was indeed a lot softer as he was almost whispering.

"Well the girl that you made me save the other night; she got herself into trouble again."

"Katelyn?! Rebekah tell me that she remained unharmed?" Rebekah couldn't believe the amount of worry that came from her brother's voice and on the other side of the line Klaus bit his cheek trying to understand why he still cared about Katelyn.

"I cannot believe it, is that genuine concern that I hear in my brother's voice?" His sister snapped him from his thoughts.

"Bekah…" Rebekah chuckled at the nickname and her brother's reaction to her little teasing.

"She is intoxicated with alcohol and has a bruise on her face but overall she is perfectly fine." She noticed the suppressed sigh on the other end of the line. "And for your information Mikael has not appeared yet." Rebekah pulled up in front of the Lockwood mansion.

"Alright brother I have to go. Hopefully I'll see you in a few centuries" She heard Klaus chuckle on the other end.

"You and I both know that you cannot live without me for that long little sister." Rebekah ended the call and walked into the house.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Tyler quickly grabbed some pants to put on and turned back to a grinning Rebekah.

"Well I gave your little sister a ride home, she is drunk and sleeping in my car." Tyler walked behind her as they walked to Rebekah's car. He pulled Katelyn into his arms and carried her to her room. When he got downstairs Rebekah was holding a girl with a wound on her neck.

"You should go." It took everything in Tyler to not give into the temptation of drinking the girls blood.

"You sure? I think my brother would want his hybrid to indulge in everything life has to offer." With those words Tyler felt his doubt being replaced by a feeling of obligation as he rushes over and bit into her neck.

* * *

Mason walked into Katelyn's room like he had done every night since his death. He sat down next to her bed and started to do his usual routine of apologizing for all his flaws. His biggest regret was not making amends with his niece. Every lonely day on the other side he had to watch how she blamed herself for their fight and for not noticing how Mason was dead and not just of to Florida to live his life. He had to watch how she was still deeply hurt and sad about not being able to say goodbye and how her hatred for Damon Salvatore sometimes consumed her.

Like he did every night just before he left, he made to brush a few strands of hair from her face to kiss her cheek but was stunned that it felt quite different this time. The strands of hair actually moved as he brushed them behind her ear. "Katelyn…" He shook her a little but she didn't give him a reaction. So he walked over to her messy desk and grabbed a paper and a pen. He couldn't believe that it was working.

' _To my Kitty-Kat,_

 _I do not know how long my ability to interact with this world will last but you are asleep and it seems like you do not want to be woken up. I want you to know that I am very sorry for how things ended. That we never got to say goodbye. I want you to stop blaming yourself and be happy. I love you very much Katie and I know that you love me too. I have watched you from the other side and I will always be with you. I'm so proud of your strength and I wish that life could be easier but I need you to know something. There is a way to help Tyler and kill Klaus, our family kept this secret buried in the old Lockwood cellar, you can't go there alone, I don't know i it is safe. If I can still interact with the world tomorrow you will find me either at the Salvatore boarding-house, at the grill or with you._

 _Lots of love, Your uncle Mason.'_

* * *

 **I know there wasn't a lot of Klaus in this chapter but I also want to explore other relationships and friendships.**

 **Tell me what you think...**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	14. Chapter 14 Ghost town

**Hello readers!**

 **Thank you so much for still following my story, and a huge thanks to the reviewers.**

 **I want to especially thank Viva33 for the review because I was a little unsure what all of you thought about not mentioning Klaus in a few chapters.**

 **Anyways this chapter is linked to season 3 episode 7 which unfortunately doesn't have Klaus featured in it since he scattered when Damon mentioned waking Michael. However I'm planning to write the next chapter about episode 9 (season 3) which is homecoming and has a lot of Klaus in it. So don't worry because from next chapter onwards there is going to be a lot KatelynxKlaus..**

 **Anyways thanks for being so patient and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Katelyn was helping Bonnie and Caroline with hanging lanterns from the trees in the town square. She was still deep in thought about who'd screw with her pretending to be Mason. The note on her desk had made her cry all morning. She eventually came to the conclusion that it just couldn't be true.

"Greetings Blondie, witchy, baby Lockwood." Katelyn recognized the voice instantly and glared and the eldest Salvatore who ignored her and looked directly at Bonnie. "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicky Donovan."

Bonnie seemed confused "What do you mean, why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit-roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Katelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing ' _you will find me either at the Salvatore boarding-house'_ the memory of that sentence from the note made her quiver.

"What?" Bonnie looked at Katelyn who had been acting funny all morning and then back at Damon.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline gave Katelyn's hand a quick squeeze.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest. Let's just say I'm having déjà vu." Caroline was too late to restrain Katelyn and the girl stepped to the car and gave Damon a hard slap in the face. _He tortured Mason?!_

"Katelyn!" Bonnie pulled her back and Katelyn shot Bonnie an angry look.

Caroline ignored what had happened and continued the conversation "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people."

"They can't" Bonnie answered. The girls were surprised that Damon had not reacted to the slap.

"Yeah, well, I already have one vengeful Lockwood to deal with." His eyes travelled to Katelyn for a few seconds. "I don't have time for another, bigger one. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." With those words he drove away with squealing tires.

Katelyn walked away to grab her bag and when she returned she saw Bonnie and Caroline talking to Matt.

"Why do you think it's Vicki and not Mason?" Katelyn heard Caroline say.

"Because if any ghost other than Vicky Donovan has a physical foothold on our side, then that means Damon's right and something has gone really, really wrong." Bonnie answered and Katelyn knew she had to bring the bad news.

"I'm sure that it wasn't Vicki, it was Mason." Bonnie and Caroline raised their eyebrows and Katelyn decided to come clean. "There was a note on my desk this morning, I thought it was just someone trying to screw with me, But it said it was from Mason."

"I've had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever. So you guys can leave me out of this one." Matt looked still sad and walked away.

"I feel so sad for him. It took a lot for him to send his sister away."

"Yeah" Bonnie and Katelyn answered in unison.

"Hey I'm sorry but I have to leave too. Mason said there was something important. If either of you need me call me!" Katelyn ran over to her motorcycle and headed for the bar.

* * *

She walked through the doors in the grill and spotted Damon sitting at the bar with Alaric.

"I think he's still a little pissed." She heard Damon say as she made her way over to them.

"Yeah and if he isn't still pissed, I most certainly am!" Katelyn grabbed 2 forks from the bar and jammed them into Damon's hands who grunted in pain. "You tortured my uncle before you killed him?!" She chanted something in Latin and Damon started choking.

"Katelyn this is not the place." Alaric looked around at the other people who were in the grill but they all didn't seem to notice what was going on. Katelyn stopped and Damon pulled out the forks and glared at her.

"That's the second time you tried to piss me off today, I wouldn't try a third." The waiter walked over to them and put 2 glasses of whiskey in front of Ric and Damon. Damon's glass was however snatched away by a hand. All three of them looked up and Katelyn froze.

"Mason" Ric looked stunned.

"God, I miss whiskey." Mason downed the glass and smashed it on Damon's forehead. Damon cried out and then turned to Ric.

"Told ya."

Mason looked pass Damon and Ric and his eyes locked with the baby blue eyes of his niece. Tears were falling down her cheeks as he slowly walked over to her. He stopped in front of her and she reached out a hand softly touching his chest, afraid that he would evaporate into thin air.

"I'm really here Katie." He opened his arms and she let herself fall against him, rapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in his shoulder.

She sobbed "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" She kept repeating the apology and Mason stroke her hair. Kissing the top of her head. Alaric's heart sank when he saw all the emotional pain coming out of the girl and even Damon seemed to feel bad and understand why the girl had not forgiven him.

Mason pushed her away a little and lifted her chin. "Stop apologizing Katelyn. I was the one that didn't keep his promise to you. I'm sorry for our fight and sorry that we didn't have time to make things right but I'm here now and I think we should move on from that last moment. It shouldn't define our bond, we should think of all the memories that we made when you were younger. Like me teaching you how to surf or your first ride on my motorcycle." Katelyn nodded and smiled giving him another hug.

"Onto something more important. Do you remember what I wrote in that note about how we could help Tyler?" Katelyn remembered, a way to kill Klaus. It had shocked her, somewhere deep down inside something told her that she didn't want to kill him. Klaus intrigued her. Sure she hated him for turning her brother into a sired hybrid and hurting her friends but in that fleeting moment in the gym hall at school, when they looked into each other's eyes, she saw something more in him. Something that she was sure very little people had seen.

"Katelyn?" Mason waved his hand in front of her eyes gaining her attention.

"Uh yes I remember, the Lockwood cellars." Mason nodded and looked at Damon and Ric.

"I think we need their help with putting Klaus down."

"No no no no no no no! I'm not working together with that Salvatore. He killed you Mason!" Mason huffed at the stubbornness of his niece.

"Don't worry, I'll make him suffer in the best way possible… humiliation." Before Katelyn could ask what he was planning Mason walked over to where Ric and Damon were sitting.

"One of you will pay for this, right?" Mason held up a shot glass "Cheers." Damon looked annoyed.

"Let's get to it. I killed you. You want revenge. Get in line." Damon looked at Katelyn then back at Mason.

"Actually, I want an apology." Katelyn's eyebrows shot up and Alaric laughed a little.

"Good luck with that." Alaric knew that apologizing was not something that Damon knew

"Don't you have some more family to haunt? You know your nephew has turned in a mindless hybrid minion." Katelyn suppressed a giggle, Damon had his way with words and a good sense of humor, she had to give him that.

"That's why I'm here. To help Tyler." Mason looked at Damon who smirked a little.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, buddy, but Tyler can't be helped. At least not while Klaus is alive. Which is like…. always."

"Not necessarily. Not if you found a weapon that could kill him." Mason didn't notice that Katelyn stiffened a little at that thought.

"There is no weapon that…." Damon paused midway through his sentence catching onto Mason's hidden intention. "What do you know?" He looked straight and Mason.

"I know you need to apologize." Mason turned to Katelyn and winked which caused her to smirk slyly.

"You got to be kidding me." Katelyn loved to see the annoyed look on Damon's face and saw that Mason was getting under his skin.

"Are you incapable of remorse? Just apologize!" Alaric couldn't believe that Damon was almost letting this opportunity to kill Klaus pass by because his ego was going to get hurt.

"You're right." Damon glared at Katelyn who looked like she had just won the lottery. "I didn't have to kill you. I do a lot of things I don't have to do." Katelyn knew that this was the right time to take advantage of Damon.

"There…. Now that wasn't so hard was it. Pride can be someone's downfall Damon" She said it in her sweetest voice and Mason laughed. Damon didn't react.

"That's good enough." Mason got up and pushed Katelyn towards the grills exit.

"Meet me at the old Lockwood cellar. Bring a shovel." He looked at Alaric and then back at Damon. "Come alone." Damon cocked an eyebrow.

"What, you're going to bury me alive" Damon joked.

"Don't tempt me." Mason walked out the bar with Katelyn tucked against his side.

* * *

"I can't believe that he wanted me to stay home. First a stupid note about a family secret that can kill Klaus then he replaces me with Damon to find that weapon and expects me to let it go. Well I say screw it" Katelyn murmured to herself as she walked down the stairs to the old Lockwood cellars.

She didn't have any trouble getting through the hole in the wall and used the flashlight on her phone to find her way through the caves. She could hear Mason and Damon talking but due to the echo in the caves she had no idea where they were.

She knew she was walking in the right direction because the voices were getting louder and more clear.

"I'm supposed to believe you're not going to screw me over?" She heard Damon say. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking and hit her head against a lower part of the ceiling of the tunnels. "Merda!" She groaned and then she noticed the voices had fallen silent.

Katelyn took another step and then jumped and screamed when Damon appeared in front of her out of nowhere. She tripped and he steadied her with one hand "Stronzo!" She punched his chest and he smirked.

"For your information that translates into piece of shit" Katelyn walked passed Damon.

"A. I knew what it meant and B. are you going soft on me Lockwood? You didn't use your juju to torture me the moment that you saw me." Damon couldn't see the faint smile on Katelyn's face before she answered.

"Don't give me any ideas Salvatore" Her smile dropped when she looked into Mason's serious face. Mason tried to keep his stern face until he burst into laughter when he saw the perplexed look on Katelyn's face.

Katelyn and Damon raised their eyebrows and through his laughter Mason shook his head. "Still so stubborn and curious, I should've known you wouldn't stay home. Alright stay with us, I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could anyways." Katelyn got an even bigger smile on her face and hugged her uncle.

A few minutes later they stopped, there were several directions that they could move into.

"Alright. Which way?" Damon looked at Mason who seemed puzzled.

"I don't know. Flip a coin." Katelyn stifled a laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to be all-knowing?" Damon said and looked at Mason.

"I'm a ghost. I'm not God." This time Katelyn couldn't hold back her laughter. Both Mason and Damon looked at her and smiled. Damon had never seen Katelyn so happy and Mason was happy to see the old version of his niece, the young girl that always had fun.

"You know what, whilst you two are arguing and wasting time I'll try going left." She walked into the left end of the tunnel.

"Watch out for the bats Kitty Kat." Mason yelled teasingly behind her.

"Or the spiders, I hear that big spiders love to live in the deeper ends of caves" Damon joined Mason's teasing.

"Then you boys better stay behind " Katelyn confidently walked a little further and all three of them heard a weird clicking noise.

"KATELYN!" she heard Mason scream and then a strong force pushed her forward at high speed making her fly up against a cave wall. She heard a few groans behind her and when she turned around she saw Damon impaled with several wooden poles. Mason had vanished.

* * *

Damon gripped the wood to break it but his skin burned because they were laced with vervain.

"Oh my god!" Katelyn got off the floor and walked over to Damon who was grunting and squirming in pain. "Stop moving, that only makes it worse"

"Oh.. I'm having a bad day." Damon murmured and Katelyn grabbed his hand.

"What do you want me to squeeze your hand now" She ignored his remark and placed another hand on his chest and started a chant in Latin. The pain lessened and Damon's breathing slowed.

Mason reappeared with a shovel in his hands. He broke the wood and started to pull the stakes out. Damon groaned with each stake being removed and Katelyn averted her eyes.

"You're welcome." Mason said as he pulled out the first stake.

"What's your game man? I killed you. I jammed my fist into your chest. I ripped your heart out. There's no way this whole buddy-trust act is real." Damon looked at Mason. Katelyn smiled remembering the 'life is to short' lecture that her uncle had given her that afternoon.

"You know what the other side is like? We're all alone. We watch people we left behind and we regret our decisions. That's it. Look, I can't change what happened to me. But maybe I can change what happens to Tyler and Katie. I don't need revenge, Damon. I need redemption." Damon nodded in understanding and looked at Katelyn.

"What about you little witch. Why have you been acting nice this evening? You hate me." Katelyn frowned and looked at Mason.

"I got the whole speech about forgiving, forgetting and moving on this afternoon. Besides you just saved my life and I think you deserve a shot at forgiveness. Why did you save me?"

"I happen to like women that torture." He winked and gave her a knowing look.

Katelyn rolled her eyes and snorted "In your dreams Damon….. now I'm willing to try and stop hating you so don't screw it up."

* * *

They continued walking but after a while Damon stopped. "God this isn't happening" Katelyn passed Damon and turned to look at him.

"What now?" Mason was getting tired of Damon's problems.

"I can't get through. It's like I'm not invited in." Katelyn shrugged and continued waking. "Wait!"

"I'm not stopping just cause you're stuck. I'll let you know what I find." Damon didn't like that idea.

"Yeah, but…."

Mason interrupted him "Looks like you're gonna have to trust me." Damon sighed and looked at Katelyn.

"You can trust us Damon." Katelyn looked him in the eyes before following Mason into some sort of chamber.

"Woooow….Mason look at this." Katelyn looked at the drawings on the wall.

"So? What'd you find?" they heard Damon's voice from behind.

"It's in…." Suddenly , Mason was gone.

"No no no no! Uncle Mason…"A tear slipped from Katelyn's eyes.

"What's going on in there? Did you find anything in the cave" Damon could hear the girl sniffling.

"Bonnie must have fixed it, Mason's gone." Katelyn wiped away the tears and looked at the wall again. "There are a lot of drawings in the cave, I think it's a story. And there are words or names, I don't know… I think it's Runic or something"

"What? How do you know so much, you haven't even been alive for a quarter of a century."

Katelyn rolled her eyes at the mentioning of the fact that she was too young to know stuff. "Well I've always been curious. When I got bored I'd read or do research about random stuff … I don't know. I just like to know things."

Katelyn walked back to where Damon was. "You should call Alaric, I think he can help with this." Damon nodded and grabbed his phone.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **(To timijaf: She might have forgiven Damon but the relationship between Katelyn and all her 'friends' (and Elena, Stefan & Damon) is going to be very complicated because one way or another she is going to get stuck between the originals and her old friends which leads to making a choice about where her loyalties lie...) **

**-CWawesomeness**


	15. Chapter 15 Homecoming

**Hi everyone, Thanks** **for still following my story, it really means a lot!**

 **So I'm a day early with updating this chapter but that is because I won't be able to tomorrow.**

 **I didn't get any reviews about last chapter but I hope you all liked it nonetheless.**

 **As I promised, Klaus is back from this chapter onwards!**

 **Enjoy reading chapter 15**

* * *

It was late in the evening and Katelyn had finished all her homework. She was bored and hadn't heard from Elena about her conversation with Rebekah about the hieroglyphic story and so decided to drive to the Salvatore boarding house herself.

"Lena… Everything okay?" Elena had just shut the door of the Salvatore house and was walking down the stairs as Katelyn parked her motorcycle.

"Not really. I upset Rebekah, she is heartbroken. I told her about Klaus killing her mom and I might have pushed her a little too far." Elena guiltily looked at Katelyn and Katelyn saw that she really felt bad.

"Elenaaa really! God okay, I'll take care of this. Go home It'll be fine." Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Since when are you friends with Rebekah?!"

"That's not important now, I'll explain later. Just go home." Katelyn put a hand on Elena's shoulder before she turned and walked into the Salvatore house.

* * *

Katelyn closed the door of the house and walked into the living room. She could hear the sobs from the entrance and found Rebekah in front of the fireplace on her knees.

"Oh Bekah.." Katelyn ran over to the blonde on the floor and sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone!" Rebekah's voice trembled and Katelyn shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you Rebekah.. you shouldn't be alone like this." Katelyn embraced the girl and Rebekah's crying grew louder.

"H-he killed her…. Nik killed my mother" The sobbing continued and Katelyn knew that the only thing to do was comfort her and let her cry as long as she had to.

"Shhhhh.. It's okay." Katelyn held the girl tightly and after about 10 minutes Rebekah's crying stopped slowly. Katelyn got up and walked into the bathroom. A few seconds later she returned with a wet cloth and gave it to Rebekah.

"I hate him…. I hope they wake Mikael and I hope he kills Klaus."

"You don't mean that Rebekah. You're just really mad at him now and you have every right to be… I hate Klaus's guts but believe me, you don't want your brother to die" Katelyn tried to reason with Rebekah. She knew that if Klaus would really die that Rebekah would feel sorry and probably even guilty like she did with Mason.

"No I do hate him. I wish him dead!" Katelyn decided not to argue with Rebekah and just nodded.

"Alright… Well are you feeling a little better now you get that all out?"

"Yes… Thank you." A smile appeared on Rebekah's face and Katelyn looked at her funnily. "You called me Bekah." She explained.

Katelyn smiled back. "Did I now? I abbreviate all my friend's names, If you don't want me to.."

"No, no! I like it. Anyways you should go… I'll be fine. I promise" Rebekah grabbed Katelyn's hand and squeezed it for a moment. They got up from the floor and Katelyn hugged Rebekah a bit awkwardly.

"Call me if you need anything. If it's necessary you can come by my home at any time as well." Rebekah walked Katelyn to the door.

"Thank you, See you at homecoming!" Rebekah said confidently and Katelyn knew she was putting up a show.

"Yeah" Katelyn walked to her bike and drove away.

* * *

Katelyn walked down the stairs in her baggy sweat shorts and a hoodie. She hadn't slept to well and felt ill. God she regretted not wearing a jacket yesterday night on her bike. "Tyyyyyyy" She got no response and looked through the kitchen window to see that Tyler's car was still out front. "Tyyleerrr!" She yelled again. She heard some quick footsteps and turned around to see her brother walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Kat you okay? You look pale." He walked up to his sister and put his hand against her forehead. "You are running a fever."

"Yeah I don't feel too well… that's why I was looking for aspirin. Where do we keep it?" Tyler walked over to the medicine cupboard and handed her some.

"You should get back in bed. I'll tell Care that you are not feeling good and that you can't help with the preparations for homecoming and that you probably won't be there tonight." Katelyn nodded at shrugged.

"I didn't have a date for homecoming anyways." She took the aspirin, drank a cup of tea and ate a piece of dry toast before she went back to bed.

* * *

 **Salvatore Boarding house**

"No Damon we can't involve Katelyn" Elena rolled her eyes.

"Why not… the little witch has a lot of power"

"Because she's friends with Rebekah and Tyler is her brother she would never go behind their back. Besides Tyler said that she wasn't going to be at homecoming because she's ill. She already attacked Klaus with her magic once and he almost killed her…. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Why is everyone so protective over her? You, Blondie, Bonbon…"

"Because Damon she's the youngest and most reckless of us, she never steps back from a fight or a challenge."

* * *

 **Lockwood Mansion later that night**

Katelyn was jolted from her sleep as loud music surrounded the house. "What the…" She swung her legs out of the bed and walked to her window. She saw a band and a huge crowd in the backyard. She had to know what was going on but she couldn't go outside the way she was looking. She quickly walked to her closet. Not feeling well enough to dress up but still wanting to look descent but comfortable, she decided to quickly grab her white polo Ralph Lauren hoodie and her black nike sweatpants.

"Good evening everyone! I wanna thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" Katelyn's head shot up, she knew that British accent. She ran to her window and her eye fell on Klaus standing on the stage.

"You've got to be kidding me!" _Why the hell is he in my backyard?! And why did he have to look so hot in a suit! Wait what?_ "pfff where is Tyler" She was so not in the mood for a party. All she wanted to do was get back in bed. She felt even worse than this morning and knew she just had to sleep it off. Which wasn't possible with all this freakin noise. She grabbed the first pair of shoes she could find, which were her black nikes, and ran downstairs.

Katelyn reached the bottom of the stairs and it was as if all her energy had already been drained. She got some weird looks from a few people and her headache increased as she walked outside and the music was even louder. After 15 minutes of walking through the crowd she wanted to give up. Her height wasn't making it easy to find Tyler in this crowd so she decided that she should head back to the house and find a better vanishing point. She turned around and her eye fell on Tyler at the top of the stairs talking to Klaus. She dragged herself towards the stairs and walked the first few steps. God every move she made seemed to cost too much energy and she started to feel nauseous from the increasing headache. Not that the loud music was helping.

Then she saw the conversation ending and Tyler walking away but she wanted an explanation about what the hell was going on and why homecoming had literally come to her home. She wanted to hear it now so she made the worst possible decision and started running up the stairs.

* * *

"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler was rather shocked with what Klaus was implying about all these unfamiliar people at the party.

"Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, were sired by me. They wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate." Klaus smiled slyly "You're free to warn your friends."

Tyler quickly walked over to Caroline and Klaus stepped back, turning on his heel and someone walked right into him. Katelyn stumbled back after hitting a hard chest and almost lost her balance but a hand in her back saved her from tumbling down the stairs.

"Hello love, I see you made a very distinct fashion choice for this party" Klaus hadn't let go of her and when he looked at her again he noticed how pale and sweaty she looked. "Are you alright?"

"I…" Suddenly she turned away from him and sped to the bushes. She threw up and the dizziness got worse. She prayed that no one was watching as she emptied her stomach but when she wobbled and turned around she saw that Klaus was still looking at her. Klaus noticed her struggling whilst getting back up on her feet and grabbed her arm to support her.

"I think you ought to sit down for a moment" Katelyn willingly let Klaus support her and gripped his arm tightly, holding her head with her other hand. Klaus found a few empty seats outside and let her sit down.

He crouched down in front of her and listened to her rapid heartbeat and panting. Their eyes locked again and she saw the worry in his blues. What she could see in his eyes was such a contrast to his behaviour and horrible acts. "What is your deal?" Her voice was hoarse and Klaus tilted his head a little.

"I will get you some water." He walked away and left Katelyn a little confused leaving the vague question unanswered. One thing was certain, Klaus was a complicated person. Katelyn leaned back into the chair resting her head and she was slowly dozing off. Suddenly a hand was slammed over her mouth and another arm lifted her out of the chair.

* * *

Klaus was playing beer pong with a few of his hybrids but his head was absent. _Why was she not where he left her? Why hadn't she waited?_ He figured she had left and gone to find a friend since she hated him right now.

"You have a visitor." Mindy, one of his hybrids walked up next to him.

"Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." He wasn't really in the mood.

"He said his name is Mikael." She replied and Klaus throws the last Ping-Pong ball.

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad." He walked away but stopped in front of one of his other hybrids. "Tony, you know what to do."

Klaus walked into the hall and saw Mikael in front of the doorway.

"Hello Niklaus."

"Hello Mikael. Why don't you come in?" Klaus smiled evilly "Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't."

"That appears to be the first mistake you've made tonight" Mikael smirked at Klaus for a moment before reaching out an arm and pulling Katelyn towards him so that Klaus could see her. Klaus didn't falter to make sure that he didn't give Mikael the idea that he cared about this girl, otherwise Mikael would hurt her right away. She looked more pale and tired then before but her eyes were full of power.

Mikael turned her towards him "Invite me in." His voice was low and threatening.

"Hmmmm let me think about that….." She paused for a moment touching her chin as if she were thinking. "How about NO or even better Helll no…. never going to happen." Klaus supressed a chuckle at her fierce and fearless attitude. But no matter how cute and sexy it made her, it worried him that she would taunt and provoke people like his father.

Mikael grew angry and couldn't stand the astute attitude and disrespect that the little witch was showing. He grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly. Katelyn's eyes turned sapphire blue with the contact of their skins and Mikael laughed dangerously. Klaus wanted to intervene but decided not to blow his cover. However he readied himself for the moment that he really had to intervene to save her.

"My…my….I thought we ended your family line a long time ago witch." He squeezed even harder and Katelyn gathered all her strength. She focussed all her magic on Mikael who ground his teeth in pain. He tried to fight against it but eventually her magic got the upper hand and Mikael stumbled back a little, losing his grip on her. Klaus acted within a second and used his vampire speed to grab her and pull her inside. She fell against his chest and he quickly pulled her behind him to protect her from any other form of danger. Klaus looked at his 'father' and pure hate filled his eyes.

"You could always come outside if you want." Mikael taunted Klaus.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Katelyn looked outside and saw a group of hybrids walking over she sighed in relief when Tyler wasn't part of the group.

"They can't kill me." Mikael spoke cool as a cucumber.

"True. But it'll make a hell of a party game." A devilish smirk formed on Klaus's face again. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."

Mikael started to speak in a mocking voice. "The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward." Katelyn began to understand why Rebekah and Klaus could be such monsters sometimes. She caught a glimpse of Klaus's hurt face and actually felt bad for him. "You only forget… They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

Klaus watched Mindy walk up next to Mikael and Mindy shoved Katherine, who was pretending to be Elena, towards Mikael. Katelyn gasped.

"No.. Elena" Her impulse told her to help her friend and free Elena from Mikael but Klaus stuck his arm in front of her stopping her from passing by him. He wasn't going to let her get hurt not even for Elena.

Mikael smiled again "Come out and face me Niklaus. Or she dies." He nodded at Katherine.

"Go ahead…kill her" Klaus said it as if it didn't matter to him.

"No, Klaus he-he'll do it." Katherine tried to sound as much like Elena as she could and she succeeded for she still had everyone fooled.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you." Klaus said and Katelyn looked from Klaus back to Mikael. There was nothing good or redeemable about that man. She had seen good in Elijah, Rebekah and even in Klaus there was some spark of humanity but Mikael…. Mikael was a true monster.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever? With no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore boy!" Katelyn saw tears welling up in Klaus's eyes. Nobody deserved to be spoken to like that not even Klaus. His arm was still in front of her to prevent her from going outside and she let her hand touch his for a second. He didn't seem to notice that she wanted his attention.

"What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one…." Mikael leaned forward and saw that he was getting to Klaus "No one" Katelyn touched his hand again, this time keeping contact with his a little longer and Klaus finally noticed.

Klaus slightly turned his face to her and Katelyn saw how Mikael was breaking him apart on the inside. His blue eyes were teary and his jaw was clenched. Katelyn was too tired to try and control her magic so her eyes changed to gold with beaming blue specs when Klaus gave her hand a little squeeze. She send him a faint smile to try and provide a little comfort. Klaus simply couldn't understand her, she didn't remember their love, why was she feeling sympathy for him? Why was she trying to comfort him? He pushed all the questions away and quickly turned back to Mikael.

"I'm calling your bluff father…. Kill her." He pulled his hand out away from Katelyn's and her eyes changed back to their regular baby blue.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose you leverage. So go ahead. Go on kill her." A tear escaped Klaus's dark blue eyes. "Come on old man kill her."

"No please….." Katelyn knew it had no use to try and get between the men but Elena was still her friend. Klaus wasn't to be reasoned with and he looked at Mikael again.

"KILL HER!" He screamed and both Katherine and Katelyn flinched at the anger and emotion in his voice.

Mikael only chuckled. "Your impulse Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from being truly great." For a moment there was utter silence and then Mikael jammed a dagger into Katherine's, who everyone still thought to be Elena, back. Katherine fell to the floor.

Klaus gasped and Katelyn yelled "Noooo… Elena!" Mikael laughed as Klaus tried to withhold Katelyn from running outside and helping Elena/Katherine for Mikael would kill her the second she passed the threshold. Suddenly Damon rushed up from behind them and knocked Katelyn to the floor as he grabbed Klaus and used the white oak stake to stab him in the stomach.

Katelyn looked to her left to see Klaus on the floor with Damon on top of him. A movement on the right made her look towards Mikael and she saw Elena or rather Katherine standing up with 2 wolfsbane grenades in her hand.

"Katherine…" Mikael whispered and Katherine smiled slyly before turning around and throwing the grenades at the group of hybrids. "Baboom.." A second later Katelyn saw something flash by and when she looked back outside she saw Klaus on top of Mikael with the white oak stake plunged into his father's heart.

Mikael screamed and his body was set on fire. Klaus just stood next to him and watched him burn. He walked back inside and looked at Katelyn sitting on the floor. Her eyes were clearly warning him not to hurt anyone else and he hid a smile as he walked over to the Salvatore brothers.

"What the hell did you do." Klaus heard Damon say to the youngest Salvatore.

"He's earned his freedom." Stefan got up and walked over to Klaus who looked Stefan in the eye.

"Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Stefan turned around to see that Damon had disappeared and without saying a word he vamp sped away leaving Katelyn alone in the hall with Klaus.

* * *

Katelyn stood up to leave and try to avoid another conversation with the hybrid but she wobbled whilst grabbing her head and a little groan escaped her mouth as she quickly sat back down on the stairs. Klaus sped over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. "Where did you go earlier tonight? Did Mikael hurt you?" Katelyn looked at him and heard the venomous tone in his voice when he said his father's name.

"Accept for trying to choke the life out of me, no. It's just…. We humans get sick sometimes and all we really need is a day or two to sleep and recover. Now I couldn't do that because there was a rock band in my backyard and apparently a bunch of originals, hybrids and vampires trying to slaughter each other. When I was waiting for you to get me some water one of your hybrids , compelled by Mikael pulled me from the chair. I used most of my energy on my magic to fight of YOUR father who was trying to get inside MY house….so yeah I don't think it is strange that my body is not properly functioning and my legs are starting to give out."

"I must admit that this party was my doing but I was not aware that you were not well." Katelyn didn't know how to respond or what to think of Klaus's nice behaviour.

"You know, your dad was a real dick." Klaus looked at her with a smirk.

"Still it was rather foolish of you to provoke him."

"Well that's me… provoking those who think they can do whatever they want, thinking they can claim absolute power. But it seems that those people like lashing out by choking me." Katelyn tried to play it of like a joke but Klaus hated himself for hurting her that night at the gym hall. He bit his cheek but couldn't stop himself from apologizing, something that wasn't natural to him.

"I don't have to claim anything love, I have absolute power but I do apologize for hurting you that night" Katelyn huffed at his alpha like behaviour but also saw that his apology was sincere so she let it slip.

"Well to be fair I snapped your sister's neck and I was about to snap yours. Not that you wouldn't have deserved it of course" She giggled and Klaus smiled, he had missed her easy way of thinking, her simplicity. "Naturally.."

Katelyn stifled a yawn and let her head rest on her hands. She had to put in a lot of effort to not fall asleep on the spot and closed her eyes for a second. Klaus noticed that her breathing slowed and nudged her shoulder softly. "Huh…..Ohw sorry." Katelyn opened her eyes slightly.

"Would you allow me to uhm help you to your room" Katelyn opened her eyes fully and saw Klaus making a gesture indicating that he wanted to pick her up, waiting for her approval. Katelyn looked at Klaus a little unsure but then realized that she really didn't want to climb another set of stairs. She looked him in the eye and saw that same softness that she had seen before… god there was something about the way he could look at her. She nodded and his strong arms picked her up with ease.

Klaus was extremely surprised that she had actually allowed him to carry her and he couldn't hide a smile as he picked her up bridal style. Even in sweatpants and a hoodie , with a pale face she still looked gorgeous in his eyes. His smile grew as she put her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest, letting her head rest on his shoulder. It felt amazing to have her in his arms again.

Klaus carried her to her bedroom and set her down on the bed. Without saying a word he walked to her bedroom door but before passing through it he turned around. The girl's eyes were closed and from the rhythm in her breath he could derive that she was almost asleep. "You will love me again Katalyna" He whispered it, uncertain if she heard and it sounded like he said it more to reassure himself than to convince the girl.

* * *

 **I hope you liked reading the chapter!**

 **Please review... I really do read them and I really appreciate it!**

 **I fear that I might not be able to update the next chapter next weekend since I got exams coming up but I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

 **Thanks for following,**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	16. Chapter 16 Our Town

**OH MY GOD over 100 followers! Thank you all so much, this is so awesome. You guys really made my day!**

 **So even though I was really busy with studying and stuff I still managed to squeeze in some time to continue writing.**

 **(Thank you reviewers!) Answers to your reviews:**

 **-Jamcneill680: Not yet ;) but I am seriously considering this idea for later on in this story**

 **-Geminigurl89: The compulsion will eventually be broken and then they definitely have something to work on and think about.**

 **-KAYKAY22PRINCESS: Thank you so much! I'll update as much as possible, I promise :)**

 **Chapter 16 is a bit longer than my usual chapters but that's because a lot of things happen between Klaus and Katelyn!**

* * *

"Rebekah I've called you like a bajillion times! You weren't at school again and I'm worried…. Where are you! Your brother is back in town and he is stirring up all kinds of trouble. To keep a long story short. Your dad is dead, Stefan stole a bunch of coffins with your family in them. And he and Klaus are in some kind of power struggle to see who will yield first. Meanwhile a lot of innocent people are getting hurt and involved! Anyways call me the second that you get this." Katelyn ended the call as she walked onto the porch of Caroline's house. She used her key, that Caroline had given to her when they swore to be best friends forever, to open the door to the house.

"SURPRISE!" Katelyn heard three familiar voices yell and laughed as she saw Bonnie's, Matt's and Elena's stunned and disappointed faces.

"Ahhhw you knew I was coming to help you surprise Caroline!" Bonnie rolled her eyes at Katelyn.

"Yeah well you're late and she can be here any minute so…"

"Yeah yeah okay, I got the cake and a confetti cannon" Katelyn walked over to where they had hidden themselves and put the large bag down, taking the cannon out. They waited until they heard the door open again and footsteps filled the silence. Katelyn counted down on her fingers and mouthed to her friends "three…two…one… SSSUURPRRISSEE!" The four of them jumped out and Katelyn pulled the string on the cannon and a rain of confetti came down.

"Happy birthday Care!" Katelyn engulfed the blonde in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline eyed the confetti mess on the floor. Katelyn walked to her bag to get the cake and an envelope with Caroline's gift. When she walked back to her friends she saw a sad expression in Caroline's eyes and heard her say:

"Yeah and now, it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead. Look I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena answered.

"Yeah I am but it's okay. You know, it's all good… I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it."

" Okay, well I think I have another idea." Katelyn saw Caroline opening her mouth for a protest against Elena but Katelyn beat her speaking first.

"Care I know that your birthday is not ideal this year but we are not going to let it pass by without doing anything. As I told you I can't join you tonight because Carol asked me to go to this stupid fundraiser thing in the founder's hall. But you are gonna hang out with Bonnie, Matt and Elena and then…you're going to pack your suitcase because tomorrow morning you and me are flying to Italy for the weekend! " Katelyn waved the two tickets in her hand and Caroline was absolutely stunned.

She then vamped over to the little brunette and hugged her tightly whilst squealing. Katelyn smiled and then tapped Caroline's back. "Care, I can't breathe.." All teenagers laughed as Caroline let go of her Katelyn with her face still beaming.

"I'm sorry it's just that I have never been outside the USA."

"Well I think that you coming to my home in Rome and visiting my grandparents is a little overdue. I already asked your mom, she said it was okay….Anyways I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, I got to run now…got a fundraiser to attend, people to hit up for some money…" She winked and headed home to prepare."

* * *

Night had fallen and Katelyn hurried out of the car, she was late, as always and she knew Carol would be pissed . Katelyn walked up to the building and her eye fell on Damon and Mr Saltzman talking outside.

"Can't a Council meeting ever just be a Council meeting?" Katelyn smiled about the her teacher's remark. Damon shook his head and both man were still unaware of the girl behind them until she spoke.

"Ohw come on Mr Saltzman, you must give them some credit… They manage to fool the majority of the town that everything is just fine around here, except for some animal attacks…. It is crafty of them how they cover up all the incidents." Alaric smiled.

"Well… I guess you're right… now how many times must I tell you to call me Ric" Katelyn flushed a little and looked away. She noticed that Damon's expression changed into a slight smirk and she knew that he was about to ask something from her.

"You look very pretty tonight Katie" Damon offered her his arm and Katelyn took it gracefully walking in alongside him with Alaric following close behind them.

She let out sigh "What do you need Salvatore?" Damon raised his eyebrows and Katelyn laughed at his baffled face. "What? you had that; 'you can't deny me because I think I'm sexy as hell' look on your face and you are trying to flirt so I figured you need my help." Damon rolled his eyes but liked the fire in the little witch on his arm.

"Well you see, I need some help with my baby bro. Stefan has lost his mind and I need you to use your juju and get him back to normal."

"You know very well Damon that it doesn't work like that….I can take away his bloodlust not his emotions or thoughts, Though I could fry his brain…if you want me too" They walked into another room.

"Don't think that would help much, his brain is already fried, just like his switch." He smirked and Katelyn giggled as she grabbed a glass from the waiter's tray. Damon's eyes met Klaus's who was underneath the stairs talking with Carol.

* * *

Klaus looked up from his conversation with Carol when his ears caught a familiar sound. A smile formed on his cheeks when he heard Katelyn's odd but adorable giggle and his eyes quickly searched the room. His jaw almost dropped as they settled on her, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a baby blue chiffon, A-line, knee high dress, silver high heels and her hair was in a high curled ponytail. The look was simple but it was the simplicity that made it sophisticated. When he saw who she was with, his smile made way for a frown and he glared at the eldest Salvatore. Klaus somehow managed to contain himself and distracted himself by continuing the conversation with the mayor.

"What colour are your eyes?" Carol smiled graciously "blue"

"Oh yes they are." Klaus chuckled and heard a set of footsteps and the clicking of heels.

"Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest." Damon entered the conversation and Katelyn tried her best to not let her eyes linger on the bare part of Klaus's muscled upper chest which was showing due to the low cut shirt. Her eyes fell on a necklace with a wooden oval pendant around his neck and she was wrecking her brain because she was certain that she had seen it before.

"Thank you very much, good to see you Damon." Klaus was on his best behaviour. Carol was not sure if Klaus and Katelyn had met so she decided to introduce her. Katelyn had let go of Damon's arm and Carol softly grabbed her hand pulling Katelyn next to her. "Klaus, I'd like you to meet my stepdaughter, Katalyna Guarigione." Katelyn rolled her eyes, Carol loved to introduce her to people with her Italian name because it sounded posh.

The hybrid smiled and took her small hand in his bringing it to his mouth. "Katalyna it is the greatest pleasure to meet you." His soft lips on her hand send a shock wave through her body but she kept her cool and decided to play along in front of Carol, who was still unaware of her being a witch.

"The pleasure is all mine." She couldn't keep her eyes from shortly travelling back to his chest and the necklace before quickly looking back up. Klaus smirked noticing that her body was reacting to their close proximity. Their eyes were locked and Damon broke the intense stare between Klaus and Katelyn by starting a new conversation.

"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" The words snapped Katelyn back to reality… Klaus had done horrible things to everyone she loved, how could she be attracted to him? The battle in her head resulted in her missing the conversation between Carol, Damon and Klaus and then suddenly she saw Damon take of pissed and Carol excusing herself. For the second time that week she was left with Klaus.

* * *

"Would you care for another glass of champagne love?" Klaus had his smirk back on and his eyes were flirty.

"No." Katelyn snapped rudely since she had no intention of being nice to Klaus but he grabbed her arm a tightly.

"I thought we were passed all this. You were kind to me when I was at your house last week" His eyes had darkened a little and his face was filled with irritation.

"Let go of me." She whispered angrily, he was not hurting her but she couldn't free herself from his grip.

"Not until you tell me why you are avoiding me again. I thought we were starting to understand each other after everything that happened that night at the party"

"Well you thought wrong" Klaus was taken aback by the cold tone in her voice.

"Then why did you try to comfort me?"

Katelyn immediately knew what he was talking about. "No one deserves to be treated in the way that your father treated you that night. Not even you deserve to be spoken to like that. You must have mistaken my comfort for forgiveness….I still don't like you for what you did to my friends and Tyler and now Jeremy." Klaus frowned and Katelyn could see his frustration. His grip had loosened and she knew that she could now easily get away.

Suddenly her eye fell on the necklace again, it had twisted a little and she could now see a triskelion engraved in the wood. It seemed like her brain and conscience had frozen for her hands reached out and touched the pendant. When she touched it she saw a images of Klaus clenching it in his hand as he cried and laughed.

Klaus stiffened as her hand made contact with his chest and his glance warmed as he looked down into her confused face. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up making her look him in the eye.

"What is it love?"

"This necklace…. I'm sure I've seen it before. It means a lot to you doesn't it?"

"Yes it most certainly does. Well the person that gave it to me meant a lot to me as I did to her once." This was the perfect opportunity to undo his compulsion. Yes he was scared that she would focus on the fact that he made her forget and that she would be angry with him but it was better than her not remembering their love at all.

"Katelyn, I need to tell you something.." Katelyn looked over Klaus's shoulder for a moment and saw one of Klaus's hybrids walking out of the room unaware that Stefan was following him. A feeling of dread settled on her and she knew that Stefan was up to something. She felt that she had to make sure Stefan wouldn't do something incredibly stupid.

"I'm really sorry Klaus but it'll have to wait for a second there is something I must do." She turned on her heel and left Klaus both confused and angry.

* * *

Katelyn opened the door to the same room that she had seen Stefan and the hybrid head towards. When she opened the door she saw Stefan holding a knife against the hybrids throat about to behead him. She quickly used her magic to throw Stefan against a wall on the other side of the room. The hybrid immediately took off.

"Stefan are you out of your mind! Here at a founder's party, right in front of the council?" Katelyn couldn't believe that Stefan was that far gone.

"Katelyn, I told Klaus to get his hybrids out of town. He didn't listen so I'm gonna say it louder." His look was dark and his eye fell on the knife next to him that he dropped when Katelyn had slammed him against a wall. He then remembered what Katherine had told him about Klaus's weaknesses, about the fact that he had protected Katelyn and that Katherine was certain by the way that Klaus looked at the young witch that he loved her.

"Okay Stefan, we seriously need to talk. I'm your friend and as your friend…" She gasped in pain as a sharp pain travelled through her abdomen and she looked down to see the knife plunged into her stomach. Katelyn stumbled back and slid down the wall. She sat against the wall and immediately pressed her hand to the wound not taking out the knife to minimalize the blood flow.

"Stefan….. what are you doing?" she croaked and looked up at Stefan who crouched down in front of her.

"I don't need the hybrids to send a message to Klaus. I can use you."

"Wh…What…. The…..hell… are…you talking….about." Katelyn panted heavily trying not to pass out.

"Oh come on Katelyn, you are not that blind are you?" He saw the unknowing look in the young girl's eyes and laughed lowly making Katelyn flinch. This Stefan seemed even worse than no humanity Stefan. "You don't see it do you? The way that he looks at you, he admires you and anything that he admires I can use against him."

"Stefan….please…you are not this person." She bit her lip as Stefan pulled the knife out of her stomach carelessly.

* * *

Klaus was having a conversation about one of the paintings in the hall as Daniel, one of his hybrids walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. Klaus excused himself from the conversation and turned to Daniel.

"Stefan Salvatore tried to kill me." Klaus rolled his eyes as if he should care.

"Well the fact that he would dare do that at a council party shows how desperate he is. Tell me Daniel did you get rid of him?"

"No there was a girl that stepped in right on time, she was a witch… with a lot of power." Klaus froze, Katelyn, it had to have been her. His eyes quickly scanned the people in the hall but there was no sign of her. Suddenly he was very aware of the smell of blood in the building.

"Where is she?" His voice was dark and angry masking the fast beating of his heart and the fear in his gut.

"I don't know, I think she's still with the vampire. I left to find you." Klaus wanted to rip Daniel's heart out for being a coward and leaving her and his face twitched. He vamped towards the smell of blood and kicked open the door of the room where Stefan and Katelyn were.

Klaus saw Katelyn against the wall clenching her stomach and Stefan holding a knife about to stab again. Klaus sped over to Stefan and threw him against a wall trapping him by pressing his shoulder against it and he punched his fist into Stefan's chest grabbing his heart. Stefan gagged and sputtered but he was no match for Klaus's strength.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER…" Katelyn flinched at Klaus's raised voice but she still cared for Stefan even after what he did.

"K..Klaus please don't.. kkill him" Klaus snapped his head in her direction and his eyes were wild, beast like. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and felt himself being torn between his choices. He then turned back to Stefan who was arrogantly smirking even though Klaus could literally end his life in seconds.

Klaus retreated his hand from Stefan's chest slowly and leaned forward getting into Stefan's face. He whispered with that same dark, cold tone. "I will make you suffer for this in ways that you can't imagine. If you ever try to hurt her again I will kill everyone you've ever loved in front of your eyes and then when there is no one left I'll kill you" He then threw the youngest Salvatore through the room and sped over to Katelyn who was now mere seconds from passing out.

He kneeled down next to her and bit his wrist bringing it to her mouth and letting her head rest against his other shoulder. Katelyn hated the taste of the blood and tried to take in as much as she could before pulling away almost spitting it out in the process.

"Thank you" Klaus helped her to her feet and supported her with a hand around her waist taking her to another room with a couch. She sat down on the couch and looked at her dress. The majority of the blue fabric had turned crimson red and she knew she couldn't go out in public like this because it was too much blood to be explained by a nose bleed. She remembered still having an unpacked bag in the car from her trip to Italy and there had to be some clothes in that.

"Klaus?" Klaus wasn't paying attention, his thoughts were at the youngest Salvatore and how he regretted letting him live. But he was certainly going to get his revenge on him. "KLAUS?!" Her voice finally snapped him from his thoughts. He could see her hand still cradling her stomach and he was next to her in a whimp.

Katelyn raised her eyebrows "In the trunk of my car there is a bag with some clothes, could you maybe get them for me."

"Of course love." Katelyn waited for Klaus to return and then headed to the bathroom quickly changing into the shirt and jeans.

* * *

Kat hurried back to the room where Klaus was still waiting for her. _Why was he so nice to her? Was it all just an act or did he actually have a gentle side? She_ walked into a heated conversation between Klaus and Damon.

"Klaus he's threatening Elena's life, Stefan's operating on crazy right now." Katelyn rolled her eyes Damon's whole world revolved around Elena. Klaus hadn't noticed her come in and she saw him turn around with a smile on his face.

"Well, crazy or not… that kind of love never dies." His eyes looked straight into hers as if he was trying to convince her of this statement. "He's bluffing."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have any clue how far he is willing to take it. So if he says blink… I suggest you blink." Klaus and Damon were now in each other's faces and Katelyn knew what was going to happen for she saw all the anger in Klaus boiling up.

He grabbed Damon's throat and threw him through the room into a table. "YOU do not tell me what to do!" Damon grabbed a piece of wood that had broken off from the table and vamped over to Klaus trying to plunge it into his chest but Klaus was way ahead of him and grabbed Damon's wrist twisting it. Katelyn could hear bones snapping and she had had just enough this evening.

"Guys… stop it." She tried to see if the men would listen but neither of them reacted for they were far too busy fighting and breaking shit in the room.

"I said STOP!" She stretched her arms towards them and then threw her arms to the side and both vampires flew against a wall. Klaus was the first to get back on his feet and sped over to Katelyn lingering above her furiously.

"I thought I had told you never to use your magic on me again." Katelyn didn't step back and didn't feel the slightest intimidation.

"Yeah well, I told you to stop and you didn't listen either so…" She looked Klaus right in the eye and then shot a look at Damon who had also gotten to his feet. She then knew that she had to keep Klaus and Damon as far apart at the moment as she could because Klaus was frustrated by everything that had happened throughout the evening and Damon was stressed about Elena.

She made a decision that she knew she was going to regret later or rather sooner but it was the easiest way to get them away from each other. She linked her arm trough Klaus's and softly pulled him towards the door of the room. Klaus looked down at her inquisitively.

"Walk with me… I want to uhm talk to you." Klaus nodded and they headed outside.

* * *

It was nice and quiet outside and Klaus and Katelyn walked through the garden. Before either of them got the chance to start a conversation Klaus's phone rang. He looked at the caller idea and then smirked.

"Stefan how nice to hear your voice." Katelyn tried to listen to the conversation but couldn't follow what was going on and she prayed that Elena wouldn't end up as the next victim in Klaus and Stefan's feud.

"Stop the car Stefan!" Katelyn looked at Klaus a little shocked and Klaus hung up the phone. He saw the questioning look in her eyes and sighed "Your friend will be fine."

Katelyn nodded but then shivered and only then realized that she had Goosebumps on her arms. It was rather cold for only wearing a t-shirt. Klaus seemed to notice and quickly took of his jacket draping it around her.

She looked up at him as he wrapped the jacket around her and suddenly realized how close their bodies were. Klaus looked down at her in the way that every girl desires to be looked at. She tucked a brown curl that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear and looked away for a second.

When Katelyn peaked back at Klaus she couldn't keep the confusion and questions to herself any longer. "I really don't understand why you are always so nice to me." Klaus was surprised by the sudden statement but decided to answer it honestly.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I fancy you love?" Katelyn looked shocked for a second but then got her face back to normal and kept quiet.

"Katelyn you are everything that I admire. You are powerful, cunning, free spirited, passionate, gentle but certainly not to be messed with and above that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." Klaus had cupped the side of her neck with one of his hands and they were looking straight into each other's eyes.

Katelyn had seen how sincere Klaus was and she could feel flutters al through her body. She got lost in the moment and forgot all that Klaus had done. Her heart had overthrown her brain as her lips parted in a desire that Klaus knew she wasn't completely aware of. He then gently placed his other hand on the other side of her neck and bent down.

His lips were against her cheek, brushing it lightly and Katelyn felt shivers travel through her spine and her entire body trembled. She heard his husky voice whisper "If you want me to stop you must tell me now." Katelyn hesitated for a second but it was feeling to good so her protest was lost. His lips traced down the line of her cheekbone and landed on her lips. Katelyn without hesitation answered his gentle kisses. Their tongues tangled and his thumb rubbed along her smooth jaw.

Katelyn couldn't remember ever feeling like the way she felt in that moment, being consumed by the gentle kisses Klaus was spoiling her with but somehow, something felt familiar.

Klaus had missed her so much, he had missed the way she felt, the way she kissed, the way her arms wrapped around his neck. During the kiss he realized that he had never stopped loving her and that his love for her no matter how many months had passed hadn't lessened.

The ringtone of her phone interrupted the kissing but it had been so overwhelming for the both of them that they let their forehead's rest against each other. Klaus's hands now caressed her hips and for the first time that night they both felt complete and relaxed.

Katelyn let the call go to voicemail but seconds later her phone rang again and she pulled away from Klaus with a soft smile and started digging the phone from her pocket looking at the caller ID. When she saw that it was Tyler she knew that something had to be wrong otherwise he wouldn't have called twice.

"Tyler?"

"KAT…Kat please you need to help me. I can't… I.." Katelyn had never heard her brother as stressed as in that moment.

"Hey Tyler easy, calm down… just breathe and then tell me what happened I'm sure we can fix whatever it is." There was a moment of silence on the other side of the call and when Tyler spoke again it was less panicky.

"I bit Caroline… God Katie I didn't mean to but I just couldn't stop myself from doing it."

"What do you mean couldn't sto…" Then it became clear to her. "It was the sire bond wasn't it? Klaus told you to do it." Katelyn looked over at Klaus who wasn't paying any attention to her and her call. "Didn't he?! Answer the question Tyler!"

"Yes. God I can't believe that I bit her." She could hear the unshed tears in Tyler's voice.

"I'll fix this Tyler. I'll find a spell to heal her."

"Kat wouldn't it be better if we asked Klaus to…"

"NO!" Katelyn snapped and quickly ended the call. She stomped over to Klaus. Every time that she thought she saw good in him something bad about him seemed to surface and now he had hurt her best friend. That's a line she won't let anyone cross. God the idea that she kissed him and liked it!

Klaus turned around towards Katelyn and saw her ferocious expression. He raised his eyebrows waiting for what was to come.

Katelyn slipped out of the jacket and harshly shoved it into Klaus's chest. Klaus took it into his hands and watched her walk past him without saying a word. "Katelyn….where are you going? What just happened, tell me!"

"NO! I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to hear you voice and I don't want to see you! God I can't believe that I was such an idiot to think for even a second…..You are such a JERK!" She bit her lip and felt betrayed, she just had to get away from him. "I'm going to my best friend, who is dying… on her birthday"

Klaus watched her walk away and then it clicked, the phone call. Tyler must have bitten Caroline like he had demanded. Why did every good moment between them have to be ruined. Still he smirked thinking back to the passionate kiss that they shared.

* * *

Katelyn snuggled up to Caroline and patted her hair as Caroline groaned in pain. She was still searching all the grimoires for spells when she heard a conversation going on in the hall way and the heard footsteps coming towards the room. Then the last person that she wanted to see entered the room. She figured Tyler had called Klaus worrying about the time that it would cost to find the right spell. Katelyn glared at Klaus and then she heard Caroline speak up.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her voice was trembling with fear and Katelyn protectively but carefully put an arm around her.

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" Katelyn thought she could see a hint of sadness and disappointment in Klaus's eyes but right now she really didn't give a damn.

Katelyn huffed "Can you blame her?" Now she could clearly see the hurt on Klaus's face. Klaus then slowly walked over to the bed and lifted the cover to examine the wound.

"That looks bad. My apologies, you're what is known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal." Katelyn couldn't keep herself from huffing again, this time Klaus ignored it as he touched Caroline's bracelet. "I love birthdays"

"Yeah. Aren't you like…a billion, or something?"

"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." The way Klaus made it sound was very annoying but Katelyn was not convinced.

"No Klaus, she's dying." Klaus's head snapped over to Katelyn and for a moment his gaze landed on her lips but he quickly looked back between Katelyn and Caroline.

"And I could let her die." He looks at Caroline "If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning." Klaus then looked at Katelyn who seemed to be listening to what he was saying. "I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret." He was now addressing both girl but mostly watching Katelyn "There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music"

He then locked eyes with Katelyn "genuine beauty." He saw her gaze soften a little but he still noticed the anger in her eyes and he knew that it was going to take a lot to fix his mistake but at least it could be fixed.

"And you can have all of it Caroline, you can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." A tear slipped from Caroline's eyes before she finally answered Klaus. "I don't wanna die."

Klaus held out his wrist as Katelyn helped her sit up and Caroline bit into his wrist drinking his blood. Katelyn then looked at how exhausted Caroline was, even though she was healed but the pain really had done a number on her. "Care you should really go to sleep, I'll ask my granddad if the jet could leave later in the morning. Okay, I'll swing by tomorrow around 10-ish." She draped the blanket over Caroline's body and gestured Klaus to get out of the room.

Klaus did as she asked and she followed behind him. Katelyn gave Klaus a slight nod before she walked passed him towards the front door. She was outside walking to her car when she jumped as Klaus suddenly appeared in front of her.

"You are welcome" He said smugly with an arrogant, but super seductive dimpled smirk on his face.

"Don't try to be cute, the only thing that you did was saving someone who was dying because of you. You may have healed Caroline but I'm still pissed at you." Klaus didn't know what to say and opened the door to her car.

"Goodnight Klaus." He nodded before he closed the door and she drove off.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Thanks for following my story, please review I promise that I will reply!**

 **\- Cwawesomeness**


	17. Chapter 17 A Revelation

**Hi everyone, I hope you still enjoy reading my story! I wonder if there is anything that you as the readers would really like to see happening in this story, if there is, please put this in a review and I'll see what I can do with it.**

 **Reactions to your reviews:**

 **-PrincessMagic: Thank you so much, it really makes me happy to know that you enjoy reading the story!**

 **-Jamcneill680: Thank you so much! The compulsion will be broken really soon and Katelyn will have a lot to think about but I promise you, you'll find out what's gonna happen in the next 2-3 chapters.**

 **So here it is Chapter 17!**

* * *

"Nonna!" Katelyn hugged her grandmother as Caroline awkwardly stood behind her. Luciana Guarigione smiled at the blonde and quickly pulled her in a hug as well.

"Caroline dear, how nice of you to come and visit us, it has been such a long time." Caroline smiled at the older lady and was happy that the fact that she was a vampire didn't bother Luciana at all.

Katelyn and Caroline put their bags in the hallway and continued into the living room. Kat walked over to the study and noticed that her grandfather was absent. "Grandma, where is grandpa?"

"He's with the pack Katalyna… I haven't told him you were coming over this weekend, it's a surprise for him"

"Ah okay well, you think it's okay if Caroline and I go up there? I'd like to see him, persuade him into giving me his credit card to take Care birthday shopping." Katelyn got a sly but playful smile on her face as her grandmother shook her head chuckling.

"I think he would very much like it if you would visit him there, it's not a full moon so there is no danger and everyone wants to meet their next alfa." Caroline, who had been distracted by the splendour and antique inside the house, snapped her head towards Katelyn when she heard about the alfa thing. Katelyn had completely forgotten to tell her friends that she was an alfa because the witch- gift/curse thing had been so much more important.

She nervously giggled as she saw the accusing look Caroline shot her. "Well you girls go and head out you only have 2 and a half days before you head back home so I suggest you use your time as efficiently as possible"

* * *

"Katalyna Victoria Guarigione Lockwood, you are an alfa?! How did you not tell me!" Caroline was practically yelling and Katelyn knew this was going to be a looooong drive.

"I'm sorry Care, I forgot, it seemed so much less important than the witch thing. Besides I'm not an alfa yet because I haven't triggered my curse and I'm not planning to ever trigger it so that's that."

"But still it's kind of cool that you are a potential leader of a badass group of Italian werewolves. Well any other life secrets that you've kept from your best friend huh?" Katelyn thought for a moment and her kiss with Klaus immediately made its way through. Her cheeks coloured red and she tried hiding it but nobody could deceive Caroline.

"Oh my god, you are so keeping a secret! Spill it Kat." Caroline smiled proudly when she heard Katelyn groan in frustration.

"I might have… sort of uhm…" Katelyn was struggling with how to say it and didn't remember who kissed who. "Come on Katie get it out, just say it rip it of like a band aid!"

Suddenly Katelyn giggled. "You are really enjoying this aren't you Care." She softly shoved Care who laughed and Katelyn was already happy that she could see her friend smiling again. They arrived at the mountain base and Katelyn parked the car. "Yes now stop stalling!"

"Okay okay, so uhm Klaus and I… we uhm we kissed."

"YOU WHAT" Caroline's jaw dropped.

"Yeah I kissed Klaus, it was a mistake… It was before I knew that he hurt you. I haven't spoken to him since that night"

"Well, I can't blame you for getting caught up in the moment with him." Katelyn raised her eyebrows at which Caroline chuckled. "Ohw come on Kat have you looked at the guy, he's really really hot and that accent! Not to mention the way he has been looking at you whenever you 2 are in the same room."

"Woow Care not what I expected, I thought you'd completely flip." Katelyn laughed sarcastically "you know that Klaus convinced himself that he cares about me. He thinks we have some kind of thing or he wants us to have a thing but he is not capable of love or being nice… every time that he tries to be nice to me he already did something that screws everything up a moment later." They were almost at the top and Katelyn heard some voices of in the distance.

"I bet that he's a great kisser… I mean he must have a lot of experience." Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"sure Care he's a great kisser now if you don't mind I'm not going to discuss this any further! Let's just drop it okay. It's in the past and it's not ever happening again." Caroline smirked when she noticed Katelyn's deflective behaviour. She knew Katelyn better than anyone and she could see right through her.

"Yeah right, well next time it happens you better tell me right away." Caroline teased.

"Well I'm glad Klaus's unwanted affection for me at least amuses you Care." She whispered and spotted her grandfather in front of a big, old house but his back was facing her. She was about to run over to him when suddenly two huge guys grabbed her and Caroline.

"Eey!" The men looked at Caroline suspiciously and Katelyn got worried.

"Lasciami andare!" (let me go!) Katelyn was about to use her magic when she heard her grandfather's voice.

"Kataluña!" Niccolai Guarigione looked surprised and extremely happy at his granddaughter.

"Nonno!" The two men eyed each other and quickly let go of both girl. Katelyn sprinted over to her grandfather who hugged her tightly. "Katalyna what a surprise, I'm so happy that you finally came here, I want to introduce you to everyone."

"Caroline, you've grown so much…I hope you've had pleasant experiences with Italy so far. Sorry for what just happened girls, we are always very protective and cautious." Several people had gathered around to see what the commotion was about. Katelyn saw that the pack was bigger than she'd expected. She then recognized one face, the man that had attacked Liam all those months back. They smiled at each other.

Her grandfather started to speak to the group, "Ora riunitevi tutti! Posso presentari la mia nipotina Katalyna e la sua amica Caroline." Everyone gather around, I'd like you all to meet my granddaughter and her friend)

Everyone introduced themselves and both Caroline and Katelyn had a great time at the camp. Katelyn had managed to persuade her grandfather to give her his credit card for the weekend and they had the best weekend ever, shopping and sightseeing.

All was well until that one phone call.

* * *

Katelyn was speeding but quickly glanced towards her right and saw Caroline's pale face. When Elena called to tell what happened with Tyler hurting Bill they were on the first plane back to the US.

"I'm sorry Care, It was supposed to be a surprise, Tyler begged me not to tell you about breaking the sire bond with your dad. Caroline was unresponsive so Katelyn grabbed one of her hands. "Care, your dad will be okay." Caroline squeezed her hand and nodded anxious to get there.

About half an hour later Katelyn parked the car and Caroline vamp sped out and into the hospital. "Care wait." Katelyn ran after her but when she caught up with her friend Caroline was already done talking to one of the doctor's.

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah he's not here. Meredith said that she helped him with vampire blood so he's probably pissed but they already discharged him." Caroline grabbed her phone and dialled her dad. She then got a strange, confused and concerned look on her face as she lowered the phone.

"What is it Care?" "

"I hear it, my dad's phone I can hear it." Katelyn followed Caroline to the medical supply room. When Kat touched the door she got a vision of someone stabbing Bill Forbes in the chest.

"Wait don't ... " She tried to stop Caroline but she had already smelled the blood and sped into the room. Katelyn ran after her and they saw Bill's body sitting on the floor with a knife in the chest.

"Dad! Dad.. don't be dead, don't be dead. Please don't be dead! Oh my god!" Caroline cried out and pulled the knife out of his chest.

"Caroline…" Katelyn kneeled next to the crying blonde and put an arm on her shoulder. "He has vampire blood in his system." At that moment Bill gasped and sucked in a breath.

* * *

 **Later at night:**

Katelyn was waiting for Elena in the hallway of the hospital since she had given her and Mr Saltzman a ride to the hospital. She hadn't been able to sleep after staying with Caroline until Bill passed away.

It was already past 2 AM and Katelyn yawned, god this was a long day. a few minutes later Elena walked down the hallway.

"Hey, how's Mr Saltzman?" Katelyn and Elena started walking over to Kat's car.

"Resigned to spend the night in observation as long as I promise to change the lock on the house." Katelyn smiled softly, "I'm happy you and Jeremy still have someone to look out for you."

"A lot has happened over the weekend Katie."

"I know Elena I talked to Bonnie earlier she brought me up to speed about the coffins and stuff. She and her mom are doing okay." Katelyn thought of Caroline again and she had to blink away the tears in her eyes. It was as if Elena could read Katelyn's thoughts.

"Have you uhm… have you talked to Caroline and Liz?" Katelyn choked up and nodded her head. "I have, it's hard for them Elena, Care did love her dad a lot." Katelyn felt uncontrollable anger boiling inside her, "WHY DO SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE TO GET HURT!" Katelyn had to release her anger and she kicked her car.

"Hey Katie, calm down it's okay…" Elena pulled the girl into her arms.

Katelyn pulled away from Elena's hug and walked over to the car door. She opened it but then suspiciously looked around because she felt a presence. When she saw nothing she shrugged and got in. Katelyn started the car and reversed but stopped as she hit something. The girls fearfully eyed each other knowing that something was wrong. Katelyn looked at Elena and her protective senses kicked in.

"Stay in the car Elena." Katelyn walked around the car and saw there was nothing there. Then she heard the other door slamming shut. "I told you to stay in the car!" A gust of wind went by Katelyn and next thing she knew she saw a blonde figure leaning over Elena. It was too dark to make out who or what it was so Katelyn acted on impulse and used her magic to throw the person through the air and away from Elena. Katelyn then ran over to her friend who was to shocked to say anything.

* * *

"Elena are you hurt? Did you see who it was?" Kat was distracted and suddenly the figure came for her and had her at her throat and up against a tree.

"Hello my dear friend." Katelyn now had a better look of the face and was rather surprised to see that it as Rebekah.

"B…Bekah." The grip around her neck was tight and Katelyn struggled to speak. Katelyn saw Elena grab a branch from the ground and make her way and the two locked eyes. Kat was warning Elena not to do anything and Rebekah noticed quickly snapping her head towards Elena who dropped the branch.

"You don't get to call me that anymore Katelyn. Elena drove a dagger through my back, and you defend her! Unless… unless you knew about it." Rebekah glared at the girl and squeezed her throat even tighter and Katelyn couldn't breathe at all. Her eyes turned beaming blue but she didn't want to hurt Rebekah knowing that the blonde was extra cranky after being daggered and was tempered enough to kill her and Elena without blinking.

"Rebekah I didn't know." Katelyn closed her eyes for a moment thinking about what to do but suddenly fell to the ground as the grip around her neck was completely gone.

When she opened her eyes, her vision was a little blurred but she saw Elena was next to her helping her to her feet and leaning her against a tree. From a distance they watched as the still unknown figure talked to Rebekah and she sped away.

Katelyn felt a familiar feeling looking at the man in the distance. He sped over and both girls gasped at the sight of him now fully aware of who their rescuer was.

"Elijah?!"Elena smiled a little confused as Elijah took a few more steps towards them, his movements were careful as he closely watched Katelyn thinking that she would fear him considering that the last time they had seen each other was in the old abandoned house with Rose.

"I believe we have some catching up to do."

* * *

Elijah looked at Katelyn still leaning against the tree. "Miss Lockwood, I'm not certain if you remember me but I assure you I mean neither of you any harm" Katelyn smiled before replying to him with a hoarse voice.

"Elijah, it's clearly you who doesn't remember me, or have you forgotten how much I hate being called miss? Mr Mikaelson" Elijah chuckled lightly and Elena raised her eyebrows at the comfortable attitude of the two around each other.

Elena looked at Katelyn again "I'm sorry, I'm missing something here. Kat how are you not afraid of him right now? The last time you've seen him was when we were his hostages and I don't remember telling you about Elijah after that. " Elijah nodded clearly curious as well.

"Well, after you had left that house with Stefan and Damon, I was stuck there a little while longer. I uhm.. I was bored and had to wait for someone to pick me up so I might have pried into Elijah brain and memories." Her cheeks coloured and she looked at Elijah. "I'm sorry for searching your brain, I didn't understand why but your mind was so open to me. I just know that you are loyal, intelligent, kind and trustworthy that's why I'm not afraid… I never feared you"

"No apologies necessary. Though I am curious as to what you saw?"

"I…" Katelyn fell silent realising that she didn't remember or couldn't remember like she wasn't allowed to. "I don't know…" She frowned and Elena mimicked her but Elijah already figured out why she couldn't. "Wait Katie what do you mean you don't know?" Elena looked a little worried.

"Elena I fear someone compelled Katelyn to forget." Elijah softly said and Katelyn got angry thinking about someone taking away her memories. Elijah and Elena moved on from the subject and Katelyn only heard half of their conversation about the complete original family being awoken again, including Esther.

Katelyn focussed hard making her eyes gold with beaming blue specks. A few images of Elijah's memories about his family came flooding back, she recognized Rebekah's face and then Klaus's. She heard a few names Kol, Finn, Henrik… Katelyn tried to focus again but a sudden sharp pain cut her off and almost made her collapse. The gasp that escaped Katelyn's mouth made Elijah and Elena look at her. Elijah's arm quickly shot out grabbing her waist making sure that she wouldn't tip over.

Elena softly pushed Katelyn back against the tree as she looked unsteady. "Katie are you okay?" Katelyn's eyes were still the colour that they'd turn into when Klaus touched her as she was trying to fight his compulsion. She had to know who compelled her. She was exhausting herself and going against her better judgement but she needed to remember.

Elena shook Katelyn's body softly but Katelyn wasn't responding and Elena looked at Elijah for help. "Katalyna!" Elijah had heard her full name from Carol Lockwood a long time ago and hoped that his stern voice would snap her out of the 'trance' that she was in.

"Kat.. you're scaring us." Katelyn could hear Elena and Elijah's voice calling out to her but it was like they were very far away.

She wanted to give up but suddenly saw something. Klaus's face was close to hers and she heard his voice filled with emotions "Katelyn, it is better this way." Another wave of pain hit her and this time it was so extreme that it snapped her out of it and she could feel herself lose consciousness.

* * *

Elena softly brushed a strain curl from her younger friend's face and Kat's eyes turned back to baby blue. "Hey Kat, are you with us."

She sucked in her breath as she then watched Katelyn's eyes roll back. Before her body could even fall to the ground Elijah had already taken her into his arms. Katelyn managed to say one thing before completely passing out: "K-Klaus." Elijah's brown eyes got big and worried not sure what to think. Katelyn's body went limp and with ease he put one of his arms under her knees and the other around her back as he started carrying her.

"I believe you could use some assistance getting home." Elijah looked at Elena who was wearing a shocked expression on her face but nodded. Elena didn't know what to think about Katelyn mentioning Klaus's name but she didn't trust it for a second. She looked up at Elijah who was focussed on Katelyn as he listened to her breathing and heartbeat whilst they walked over to the girl's car.

"Do you think that Klaus hurt her? That he compelled her?" Elijah's eyes went from Katelyn to Elena.

"I do not know but I can assure you that I will confront my brother about this." Elena suddenly smiled as she looked at Katelyn. "What?" Elijah was quite curious why Elena was smiling.

"I don't think that you are the one that Klaus should fear in this situation." She nodded at Katelyn and Elijah couldn't help but smile a little as well.

"Well, I suppose you are right. She certainly is a fearsome thing to behold" Elena giggled as she stepped into the car and Elijah put Katelyn in the back after which he quickly got in himself.

"I'm scared that it is now going to be even more dangerous around here than it has ever been." Elijah heard the concern in Elena's voice and had to admit that he was concerned as well.

"Elena, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep my siblings from hurting anyone."

He eyed Katelyn through the rear-view mirror and couldn't imagine anyone, including his brother wanting to hurt that girl. From what he had seen and heard about her, she was absolutely unique.

No, he knew his bother well enough to know that if anything this was the kind of girl Klaus admired and for a moment he had hope that she might be the thing that could change Klaus. The thing that he had waited for, for many centuries.

* * *

 **Once again thank you all for reading,**

 **Please tell me what you think and what you'd like to see happening or what you don't want to see!**

 **Next chapter will be the Mikaelson ball (which was one of my favourite episodes ever)**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	18. Chapter 18 Dangerous Liaisions

**Hi everyone, I'm so excited to post this chapter, it's the ball! I hope you'll like it. Once again if there is anything that you'd really like to see happening in the story please let me know!**

 **Answers to your reviews:**

\- **Kalyra-Anne, Thank you that really means a lot! I hope you like where this story is going.**

\- **JazmynnMikaelson910, I'm super happy that you like it! Thank you for your review**

 **\- Wendy (guest): Merci Beaucoup! Je suis moitié néerlandais mais je parle un peu Français ;)**

 **So here it is chapter 18, enjoy:**

* * *

"Rebekah, Tell me how handsome I am." Kol looked away from the mirror and at his baby sister. Everyone was preparing for the ball tonight.

"Ohw Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah retorted and Elijah and Finn chuckled softly whilst Kol rolled his eyes. Their heads shot up as Klaus opened the door and they saw him furiously walk over to Rebekah. Elijah immediately stepped a bit closer to the duo to protect his sister if necessary.

"You went after Elena? And you hurt Katelyn! What is wrong with you?!" Klaus was looming dangerously above his sister.

"Here we go." Rebekah rolled her eyes. Before either of his siblings could say something else Elijah drew Klaus's attention.

"What about you brother. What did you do to that girl? You compelled her to forget something." Klaus flinched before he got another angry look on his face and threateningly stepped closer to his older brother.

"What is it to you Elijah?" Klaus asked with a low voice. Kol merely smirked at all the drama unfolding in front of him.

"Hmmm who is this interesting girl that has gotten you all so riled up. I must meet her sometime she seems…. Enchanting." Klaus's head snapped towards his younger brother.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus glared at his arrogant younger brother but Elijah was somewhat surprised about Klaus's defensive behaviour.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks? Where is your creativity brother? Time has made you dull."

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself" Klaus mocked him.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol scoffed.

"No Kol but you are in my house." Kol rolled his eyes and took a step towards his brother.

"Then perhaps we should go outside." He challenged Klaus but Esther walked in right on time.

"Enough! Niklaus…come" Esther walked into another room with Klaus on her heels.

* * *

Katelyn woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was already past noon. Something on her nightstand caught her eye. She saw a small blue box with a white ribbon around it and an envelope underneath it. Her name was written on it in a beautiful curly handwriting.

She quickly opened it and saw the invitation to the Mikaelson ball but when she turned it around there was a personal message. 'Save me a dance, fondly Klaus.' She then opened the box and saw a beautiful silver bracelet in it. She rolled her eyes and threw it on her desk.

"Yeah, no way I'm going to that assholes stupid ball. God the nerve!" After finding out that he had compelled her she decided to stay as far away from Klaus as possible. She heard the ringtone of her phone and quickly picked up.

"Hey Katie, how are you after last night?" Elena had been worried even though Elijah had reassured her several times that Katelyn was perfectly fine after losing consciousness.

"A lot better, slept like a baby. The headache is gone, hey how did you get me home after.."

"Elijah helped me. Now that we are on the subject. Did you know that the originals are throwing a ball tonight?" Katelyn knew this was not going to end well for her, Elena was surely going to persuade her to go.

"Yes, I just received a personal invitation from Klaus but I'm not going, I don't want to see him Elena, he compelled me." Her voice sounded agitated.

"Yeah well Esther invited me too, for a personal conversation I might add." This worried Katelyn.

"Wait, why does the evil witch want an audience with you?"

"I have no idea. But there is only one way to find out. Listen I told Stefan and Damon that I wasn't going" Katelyn smirked a little.

"But you are…"

Elena giggled a little at how well Katelyn knew her "Yeah and I would really feel a lot safer if you were coming. Please Katie can't you just ignore Klaus." Katelyn was quiet for a while, contemplating what to do. She would be the worst friend in the world to leave Elena on her own whilst dealing with the oldest vampires.

"Okay okay, I'll come don't worry but I'm bringing some back up" Katelyn ended the call and let herself fall on the bed sighing in frustration. _It'll be a miracle if I make it through the night. Rebekah hates me, I have no desire to see Klaus and I don't trust this Esther woman for a second._

Katelyn grabbed her phone and speed dialled C. It rang once before Caroline picked up. "What if I tell you that tonight is your opportunity to show off that new Italian ball gown that we got for your birthday?"

"I'd tell you I'm not in the mood." Katelyn knew that Caroline hadn't been out of the house since Bill had passed away, she needed a little time off.

"Okay well I'll swing by at five thirty to pick you up." Kat ended the call before Caroline could reply. She knew that Caroline would give in eventually and go and if she wasn't ready tonight and really didn't want to go she would leave her be. Right now she had the feeling that Caroline would be ready.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to be over in a couple of minutes, there wasn't much to do but casting a spell and getting dressed. Caroline had been all gorgeous and ready to go when Katelyn had swung by her house. Katelyn parked the car in front of the renovated mansion and the girls walked towards the grand entrance in front of them.

"Okay Kate you must admit, the guy has class." Caroline looked at Katelyn's face and suppressed a smile at the frown that had formed on her best friends forehead.

"Yeah well he's still a backstabbing, compelling…" The girls had entered the mansion and their shawls were being taken from them. Katelyn stopped in the middle of her sentence as her eyes fell on Klaus. He looked absolutely breath taking in his tailored suit and white bow tie and unfortunately his blue eyes looked right into hers making her feel like she was out of the world for a moment.

"You were saying?" Caroline teasingly nudged Katelyn's shoulder who quickly looked away from Klaus and back at Caroline.

"Let's just get tonight over with." The girls walked into the hall side by side and they were an absolute sight to behold. Caroline was wearing a red taffeta ball gown with goldish details and a gold necklace. Whereas Katelyn was wearing a royal blue, sweetheart, floor length ball gown that had silver details all through the dress and a silver necklace.

"Wait Matt is here too?" Caroline looked at Rebekah and Matt angrily.

"Care it's not that big of a deal, Rebekah is not that bad if you get to know her." Kat saw Rebekah smile a little at that comment and knew that she had been listening. Caroline however didn't trust it and quickly excused herself walking over to Matt.

Katelyn felt eyes on her and looked in the direction of the bar where Elijah and Klaus were standing and looking at her. She made a little curtsy and both man gave her a soft smile. Suddenly Klaus's dimpled smile changed into a glare and she saw Elijah warning him and putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him in check whilst they both looked at something behind her. Katelyn turned around to see an unfamiliar, quite young man, with brown eyes and brown hair like Elijah.

Due to the smirk on his face and the arrogant aura she immediately knew that it had to be one of Klaus's brothers. "I believe we haven't met, I'm Kol Mikaelson and may I say you are the most beautiful girl here tonight" He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. There was a spark of mischief in his eyes as he looked at Klaus who was on the other side of the room giving him a death glare and Elijah slightly shaking his head in disapproval.

Katelyn couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly what Kol was trying to achieve. "I'm Katelyn" The seductive look on Kol's face, thinking that he could charm any woman both amused and annoyed her. She leaned towards him and whispered in order that no one else could hear "and I'm too smart to be seduced by you or to play part in your games." Kol smirked impressed by the girls intelligence.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

"I really wouldn't Mr Mikaelson" She gave him a nod before walking over to Caroline.

* * *

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah's voice could be heard through the room. Katelyn stood next to Caroline and looked up at the staircase. She could feel Klaus's eyes but resisted the urge to look at him and acknowledge him.

"He's staring at you." Caroline was having her fun with it even though she wouldn't want Klaus to be together with her best friend. Certainly not now that she knew he had compelled Katelyn. It was fun to tease a little but if anyone would protect the younger brunette from Klaus it would be Caroline.

Katelyn shot a glare in her best friends direction. "I know Caroline." Luckily Elijah continued.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Katelyn quickly looked around to make sure that she'd find a partner since she could already see Klaus walking over to her and he was the last person she wanted to dance with. "Miss Lockwood, would you do me the honour…" Katelyn had no idea who was behind her but anyone was a better option then Klaus so she didn't even let the man finish his sentence. "YES."

She could see Caroline mentally face palming herself and knew that she just made the biggest mistake in the world. She felt a hand in the small of her back and turned around to see Kol.

"Caroline, would you join me for this dance" She heard Klaus ask her best friend. "Fine." Caroline and Katelyn exchanged looks as they walked into the ballroom and they saw Kol smirking in victory whilst Klaus looked like he was about to murder his younger brother.

The first tunes of the music started to play and Katelyn recognized it instantly: It was Blue Danube waltz from Johann Strauss, a Viennese waltz that her dance teacher in Italy had forced everyone to learn on which she commented that it was not very likely that they would ever have to dance it. It was a rather long waltz, 11 minutes to be exact and she felt sorry for every human, including herself.

Everyone started swaying slowly and Kol couldn't wipe the smirk of his face as he still felt Klaus's eyes on them. "You are an exquisite dancer" Kol was genuinely impressed that she managed to dance the waltz so well.

Katelyn thought he had his flirt back on and huffed a little. "hmmm let's not pretend that you dancing with me is anything but an attempt to rile up your brother."

"Well your ability to dance certainly makes it a lot more enjoyable." Kol winked and Katelyn rolled her eyes feeling a little objectified.

Caroline was dancing with Klaus two couples away from Katelyn and Kol. "So what did you do to my best friend?" Caroline amplified the best friend part and Klaus finally looked away from his little brother.

"I beg your pardon love." He hadn't been paying much attention and only heard half of what the blonde had said.

"You compelled Katelyn, I want to know why." Caroline continued.

"It was for her own good." Caroline rolled her eyes a little at Klaus's vague answer.

"Yeah well, Just stay away from her. I can see how you look at her, she doesn't need someone like you in her life. You'll only hurt her, if you care about her, which in some twisted way I think you do, you leave her alone."

Klaus's face remained the same but on the inside the words had stabbed him in his heart. Caroline had a point, he had compelled Katelyn to forget him not only to protect her from others but also from himself. He didn't deserve her.

He heard her giggle on the other side of the room and looked over to see her smiling at something his younger brother had said. It was selfish but he couldn't be without her, he longed for her. He needed her and in that moment he vowed to himself that he wouldn't hurt her again, if he wanted her, he had to be a better man for her.

It was time to switch partners and he twirled Caroline away and into Matt's arms. His next partner was an unfamiliar gilr and he saw Katelyn dancing with Elijah. He was impatient for the next partner switch in the dance for he would then finally have her in his arms.

* * *

Katelyn had to admit that she was enjoying herself and felt lucky that up to now her dance partners could actually lead. Elijah and she danced without talking for most of the time but she could see that Elijah was struggling to find the right words. He then started a conversation that she didn't want to have.

"It seems that my brother has taken quite the liking to you Katalyna." Katelyn raised her eyebrows.

"Ohw come on Elijah, you and I both know that Kol is just fooling around." Elijah smiled softly at the petite girl in his arms.

"I was not talking about Kol." Elijah turned them so that Katelyn faced Klaus. Katelyn's smile dropped and she instantly looked away from him and back up at Elijah.

"He compelled me Elijah, you don't do that when you like someone…it's just like lying maybe even worse… he controlled my mind and he hurts everyone I love, I can't look past that."

Elijah wanted to do everything in his power to show this girl how important she was to his brother. "Katelyn through the years that I remained close to my brother, I have not seen him look at a woman in the way that he looks at you. Niklaus has rather strange ways of showing his affection and dealing with his loved ones. He needs someone in his life that shows him love, more than anything…"

"Elijah… I'm sorry but I really can't." She then saw a hint of sadness or maybe even defeat in Elijah's eyes like she had shattered his hope and she felt extremely guilty. Elijah then however smiled before twirling her out and she felt a new pair of strong, perhaps even familiar arms around her.

Katelyn looked up into his face and Klaus's blue eyes pierced into hers. "I'm glad you came."

"I didn't really have a choice." She was very aware of his hand on the small of her back and had to admit that even though she despised him at the moment, he still affected her.

"You look ravishing if it isn't obvious." Katelyn saw Elijah looking at the two of them and she could see the new spark of hope in his eyes.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." She answered politely. The music started to speed up again and Katelyn felt that the 11 minute dance was starting to take its toll but she refused to let her dancing falter.

"I don't know who chose to have all the guests dance an 11 minute long waltz but they probably forgot that some of us are human and that not everyone is a professional dancer." Klaus smirked and picked her up from the floor twirling her around in the air and putting her down all whilst staying on beat. Katelyn laughed at the sudden movement.

"That would be me love, I happen to enjoy long waltzes." The music slowed down and Katelyn and Klaus pulled her a little closer to his body and for a moment she completely relaxed and surrendered to him. Their cheeks touched and Katelyn closed her eyes. Then she realized who she was dancing with and what he had done to her. She moved a little further from him and saw his knowing smirk.

"What else do you enjoy, taking girls on long strolls in a garden? Buying them of with expensive jewellery? What about controlling their mind." Her voice had turned cold and accusatory and Klaus's smirk disappeared instantly. He twirled her away without saying another word this time she landed in Damon's arm, who looked a bit moody.

"and what are you doing here? Let me guess, Elena asked you to come." Damon looked a little concerned and Katelyn smiled.

"As a matter a fact Damon, she did. Listen I understand that you want to protect Elena and I really appreciate that you look out for her but she really should find out what Esther wants."

"NO Katelyn, it's a bad idea. She can't be trusted none of the originals can. What if she performs some crazy Juju and does some serious damage, getting Elena hurt in the process."

"Damon, why do you think I'm here." She grabbed Damon's arm and pulled him of the dance floor over to a speaker where she was sure that no one could hear them. "I cast a spell, this afternoon. I can sense all the magic that is performed tonight, if Esther is up to something, I'll know what" Damon's ice blue eyes searched her face.

"Wait Katelyn, she's a thousand year old witch, is what you're doing even remotely safe?"

"Ahhww are you worried about me Damon? I'm positive it won't have any serious effects on me, if we're lucky Esther won't do anything crazy tonight." Damon huffed.

"Yeah wishful thinking." Damon grabbed Katelyn's arm rather harshly. "We both know Elena isn't safe here and neither are you, I'm going to find her and make sure that Esther won't get what she wants."

"Damon…" It was futile for Damon had turned around and walked out of the ball room looking for Stefan and Elena.

* * *

Katelyn walked over to the bar to grab a glass of champagne when she felt a stinging pain travel through her body. For a moment she saw some burnt sage and then she quickly snapped out of the vision. Of course Esther performed a privacy spell lucky for her that only worked on vampires and wouldn't interfere with the spell that she had cast earlier on.

She heard the first tunes of unchained melody and cursed mentally, of course this song had to be played. "Katelyn, would you do me the honour of accompanying me in another dance." Klaus was behind her but she knew it was him because she recognized that voice anywhere. She had no choice with the waltz but to slow dance with him, to her mother's song of all songs no way.

"Seriously, just give up already" She turned to face Klaus who had a determined look on his face.

"Was it not clear during the waltz, I want you to leave me alone." She continued but Klaus softly took the champagne glass from her hands placing it on the bar. Katelyn pouted a little and was about the grab the glass again when Klaus took her hand in his pulling her with him.

"Come on love you can not refuse after all this was your mother's favourite song." Katelyn froze on the spot but Klaus pulled her further onto the dance floor.

"How do you possibly know that?" Katelyn looked at him a little confused.

"I happen to know many things about you." Klaus smirked a little obnoxious but in the meantime his eyes were warm.

"I'm serious Klaus! You can't know that, I have never told anyone about this song." He hesitated for a second but then decided that he had to break the compulsion. Elijah had said that Katelyn discovered that he had compelled her and that she exhausted herself trying to break it. He never wanted her to put herself in harm's way to break it.

"Kate" She looked at him a little puzzled, he had never called her that before.

"I ask you to take of the vervain that you are wearing… there is something I must show you."

Katelyn let out a derisive laugh "Are you serious right now? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well then I can't give you back your memory, can I know." Klaus knew her so well, she couldn't resist that.

Katelyn bit her lip and looked him in the eye. "I swear if you do something….."

"Trust me." He swayed her softly as she took of the jewellery with shaky hands. Klaus cupped her cheek and leaned down. His pupils changed as he spoke "You can remember now." He held on to her tightly as he monitored her face.

" _My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. But I'm more interested in who you are." "I'm Katalyna Guargioine but please call me Katelyn or Kate."_ All the memories come flooding back at high speed. The night he saved her on the bridge…. their first kiss in the woods, the masquerade, the hospital and eventually the passionate night in the cottage. _I will not forgive you for this_ She experienced all of it as if she was there again.

The last pieces of her memories came back and she looked up into Klaus's for once insecure maybe even vulnerable blue eyes. Without a word she started wrestling herself from his arms and ran out of the ball room as fast as she could. "Katelyn!" She heard Klaus call after her.

Her eyes were wide as she ran past a worried Elijah, a confused looking Kol and Rebekah and eventually Caroline and Matt. Caroline saw that something was seriously wrong and grabbed Katelyn's.

"Katie? Katie what's wrong?" Katelyn just pulled her arm away, shook her head with tears in her eyes and continued running outside. Outside she stopped running and bent over grabbing her chest trying to control her breathing. She was holding onto one of the pillars whilst her rapid breathing almost turned into hyperventilating and she started to panic as she felt her lungs screaming for air.

Elijah appeared next to her and put a hand on her back. "Katalyna you must slow your breathing" She looked at Elijah with tear filled eyes. "Elijah, I…" Suddenly Klaus walked through the doors and they both turned around. Elijah looked at Katelyn for a second who nodded that it was alright for him to leave. He then made his way back inside but as he passed Klaus they both stood still for a moment. Elijah looked at his younger brother with a warning glance and Klaus stared back with a puzzled, slightly angry look.

They then proceeded walking and Katelyn averted her eyes looking anywhere but at Klaus. Klaus took a step towards her and placed his hand on his cheek. "Katelyn.." Her breathing had slowed and Klaus's voice was pleading but she pushed his hand away and stepped back turning away from him.

She was thinking about what to say but there were to many conflicting emotions so she decided to convert it in anger because that was just the easiest to channel, especially with her having the werewolf gene. She turned back to Klaus and since there was no one outside she didn't hold anything back.

"HOW COULD YOU? I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU! You made me forget us… the time I spend with you! I…. We slept together….Did that not mean anything to you?!" She looked at him in disgust and Klaus stepped towards her again.

"I was protecting you!" He raised his voice and that pissed her of even more. He actually believed that he was entitled to compel her! For a second she was out of control and overflowed with anger. Before she knew what she was doing it had already happened.

Klaus was rather surprised when he felt the sting on his cheek. She had slapped him across the face quite hard and he turned his face back to look at her. For once Klaus managed to contain himself and control his own rage.

"I understand that you are angry with me." Katelyn glared at him.

"No Klaus, angry doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling. I was angry when you compelled Stefan to flip his switch. I was angry when you tried to kill Jeremy, I was angry when you ordered Tyler to bite Caroline….now I am furious!" With that Katelyn turned around and walked inside.

* * *

Katelyn looked up at Esther and felt a pit in her stomach. She was up to something, Katelyn had felt it in her gut and Elena had been acting a little strange after her 'talk' with the old witch. All of a sudden Esther looked right down at her with a disapproving glance and she felt like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Esther then looked away and you could hear the clinking of glass before she spoke "Good evening ladies and gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one."

Katelyn wanted to grab a glass from a waiter's tray but someone already handed her one. She looked up at Kol who was smirking and looking at Klaus who was watching him closely.

"Kol please , seriously not in the mood right now." Kol saw that she meant it and did nothing to upset her or his brother. He had no idea what had happened but he could feel some serious tension and Rebekah had threatened to hurt him in various ways if he'd continue bugging her friend.

"I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening." They all saw Esther raise her glass of champagne. "Cheers!"

"Cheers" Kol clinked his glass with Katelyn's and took a sip of the champagne. Katelyn felt Klaus's eyes on her as she brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. Images of Esther, Elena and the Mikaelson siblings faces flashed in front of her. She wobbled a bit before she felt an arm grab her elbow to steady her. "Shit, no no no not here" The effects of her spell started to kick in.

"Wow easy darling, are you alright? " Kol saw Katelyn's eyes turn into a beaming blue as he touched her skin. "Impossible… you can't be" He looked at her in awe.

"Kol get me out of here!" More images flashed in front of Katelyn of a pentagram surrounded by torches. She grew more dizzy and light headed, Esther had done something with the toast. She looked up at Esther who was now staring at her with a conflicted expression on her face.

That was when Katelyn was sure that magic was involved. "Katelyn?!" She could hear a few worried voices call her name as she felt her knees buckle and her world went black.

* * *

Klaus eventually followed Katelyn inside and only listened to the of his mother's toast since his eyes were glued on her and Kol, who was clearly not done annoying. Her baby blue eyes locked with his for a moment as they both took a sip from their champagne glasses.

He then was distracted by one of the guests asking him a question. His eyes quickly snapped back towards where his little brother and Katelyn were standing because he could hear her panicking a little. He was already on his way over to them when he saw Katelyn faint and Kol looking at the unconscious girl in his arms rather helplessly.

He jogged the last bit over to Kol who had managed to catch Katelyn right on time. A ring of people had formed around the girl that had fainted but Elijah was already there solving the issue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give the young lady some space, we are sure that there is no need to worry. The champagne can be rather…. overwhelming." Elijah tried to lighten the spirit and Klaus kneeled next to Katelyn taking Kol's place. Caroline was also leaning over Katelyn and Carol was standing near them. Klaus could feel Caroline's accusing eyes on him but ignored them as he took Katelyn's face softly in his hands and whispered her name to see if she would respond.

When she didn't he looked up at his older brother who understood what Klaus wanted. "Mayor Lockwood, please allow us to provide Katelyn with comfort in our house tonight." Elijah asked Carol, who nodded in approval. Klaus didn't think twice about picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. He could hear the whispers in the crowd and knew everyone was watching them but ignored everything around him as carried her to his room.

Klaus lay Katelyn on his bed and watched as she became restless. She tossed and turned in his bed and he quickly sat next to her to try and calm her down. He gathered her in his arms and she gripped his shirt burying her face in his side whimpering a little.

Klaus made several attempts at waking her from the dreams that she was having but she wouldn't. He knew that somehow magic was involved and walked downstairs looking for his younger brother who knew about everything there was to know about magic.

To his disdain he found Kol with a snapped neck outside after a fight with Damon Salvatore and he had to wait until his brother would be conscious again. "Rebekah, sister I need your help with something." Rebekah nodded, she would do anything for Katelyn after hurting her the night before.

She had listened to all the voice mails that Katelyn had sent to her when she was daggered and knew that Katelyn had never failed her as a friend. She quickly did as Klaus asked and found some shorts and a t-shirt for Katelyn to sleep in instead of the big ball gown.

Rebekah couldn't help but tease Klaus before he entered his room with Katelyn in it. "Do behave yourself brother, it might not be a felony to help a girl dress herself in the twenty-first century but we've got more than enough scandals in this family"

Klaus smirked a little but he was certain that Rebekah knew he would never touch Katelyn against her will. He closed the door behind him and quickly changed the unconscious girl in some comfortable clothes. He placed the dress over one of the antique arm chairs in his room and pulled up another next to the bed to sit in. He watched her facial expression change several times. If only she knew how much he cared for her. There was a knock of the door and Esther entered the room.

"Mother." Klaus was still a little cautious around her and stood up. For a second het thought that he saw Esther look hatefully at Katelyn but it was too quick to know if it had actually happened so he let go of the thought.

"Niklaus, I require your attention for a moment, I want to officially end tonight's ball, please come." Klaus's eyes travelled over to Katelyn one last time checking if she would be alright and then he followed Esther out of the room.

* * *

 **Yep, the compulsion is broken. Some** **exciting stuff is about to happen.**

 **Please review, tell me what you think/ would like to see.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	19. Chapter 19 All my children

**Hi everyone thanks for reading and following this story!**

 **Answers to your reviews:**

 **Guest : hahaha, I hope you survived the wait ;)**

 **Kalyra-Anne: Thank you, I am most excited about chapter 20 which I've almost finished writing …I'm really curious what you think of this chapter though!**

 **Brookeworm3: Thanks! Yeah it is going to be quite the road for Klaus and Katelyn (and the others) from this chapter forward.**

 **Enjoy chapter 19:**

* * *

"Esther please! You can't… NOOOOOO!" Katelyn watched in horror as Finn stabbed himself and Kol, Elijah and eventually Klaus collapsed in front of her. "No,no no no no….please." She ran over to the three brothers and turned Klaus's body on its back. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched the blood flow from the wound, Esther had succeeded, she had made her children mortal.

Katelyn put one hand on the wound and the other on Klaus's face. "Please you can't leave me Klaus…I'm so sorry…I forgive you" She watched his helpless blue eyes lovingly look into hers. Before he closed his eyes she leaned towards his face and pressed her lips against his kissing him. "I do love you. It's okay… I love you"

She saw a hint of a smile before his eyes turned glassy and he let out his last breath. Katelyn lay down next to him on the forest ground with her head on his chest and her arms lashing onto him tightly. She allowed herself to sob loudly and wailed as she looked at the man who had unconsciously held her heart from the moment she met him. Why did it have to take his death for her to feel it, to give in?

Katelyn heard footsteps through the leaves on the ground and she looked up into Esther's face. "YOU! You killed them….your own children?!"

"They were an abomination, they were to powerful and had no control, they upset natures balance just like you do." Katelyn stepped towards Esther to attack her but Esther stabbed her in the heart with the knife that Finn had killed himself with.

* * *

Katelyn jolted awake, and looked at her surroundings. She was in a huge bed that she didn't recognise and a beautifully, spacious, luxurious room. Her eye fell on the big arm chair with her blue ball gown draped over it. She quickly looked down at her body and saw that she was dressed in training shorts and a simple t-shirt, both were just slightly to big and she recognized them to be Rebekah's.

"Rebekah…." She whispered the name aware of the night filled with memories of Klaus and visions of Esther's plan. "Shit." Katelyn had no idea how far along Esther was with her plan and became anxious.

She ran out of the room, down the stairs and listened for a moment but there was utter silence. The feeling that she was too late grew on her and she started to run through the mansion. She was in even more fear then she could've imagined to ever feel if it came to Klaus's life. _I'm too late, I'll never see him again!_ She ran into the living room completely stressed and her eyes locked with Kol who raised his eyebrows at the weird expression on her face.

Klaus was opposite of Kol and his back was facing Katelyn. He looked up at his younger brother's face and quickly turned his head meeting her eyes. "Katelyn, how are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure…actually." She let out a sigh of both relief and frustration. The visions had been so clear, Esther was going to kill all her children. Apart from visions she also had some dreams of memories with Klaus. How sweet and lovable he had been from time to time.

"It had been a long time since I had a woman swoon because of me, not that I am surprised of course." Kol drew her attention again and Katelyn rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to snap back but shut it when they heard a door slam shut and Rebekah entered the living room. Kol sped over and got in Rebekah's way.

"Well well well there's our girl."Kol smirked teasingly blocking Rebekah's path and Katelyn felt a bit sorry for the blonde but at least Kol was of her back. Katelyn turned and looked at Klaus who stood up and walked over to her. They looked at each other both wanting to say things but not knowing where to start.

The memories of their relationship filled Katelyn's thoughts again and for a moment she felt flutters as she looked straight into Klaus's blue eyes. She couldn't let him die, she couldn't let any of them die. She took a shy and careful step closer to Klaus and he looked down at her. "I really have to go there is something I must do"

Klaus nodded but it worried him when she was being vague. It meant that something seriously dangerous was bound to happen. Then she made a move that he had not expected nor anticipated and it made Kol and Rebekah look over at the couple in awe.

Katelyn placed a hand on Klaus's cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "I…." She struggled to find the right words but she swallowed what she had intended to say. "I want you to be careful" She managed to save herself and she dropped her hand from his cheek speeding out of the room.

"Well that was….odd" Kol remarked earning a scoff from Klaus and Kol continued bugging his younger sister.

* * *

Katelyn was hastily making her way out of the house when she bumped into Elijah in the hall. He looked troubled and Katelyn noticed the burned sage in his hand, she knew what it had been used for and saw that Elijah was suspicious.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and suddenly saw Elijah's thoughts. When she opened them she saw that Elijah was still in front of her looking a bit confused at what just happened. "Elijah, close your eyes and imagine that you can see what I'm thinking." Katelyn dropped the barrier of her mind and Elijah entered her thoughts, seeing some of the visions that Katelyn had had that night of Esther.

"What was that? How did you let me in?"

"They were dreams or visions that I got after drinking the champagne, Elijah….. I don't trust Esther, she is up to something. I have to find out what exactly she did, but that may take some time. And as to how I did that, I don't know. You seem to be the only person that I can easily show my thoughts to, even without physical contact. Just like I can see your thoughts."

"Thank you, for letting me in….Katelyn you must be cautious, you seem to be a strong witch with remarkable abilities but my mother, she is a thousand years old, you mustn't underestimate her powers." Elijah touched her shoulder for a second to show her how sincere he was.

"Elijah just don't tell your siblings yet, I can fix this, without anyone getting hurt." Elijah simply nodded thinking of what would be a wise strategy to get this all over with.

Some loud laughter erupted behind them and Kol and Klaus walked into the hall and playfully pushed each other around. Klaus stopped for a moment to look between Elijah and Katelyn and jealousy coursed through him.

"Just be careful okay." Katelyn walked out the door and Elijah turned around walking back to the living room past a fuming Klaus.

* * *

Katelyn retreated into her room scanning all her families grimoires that her grandmother had given to her to practice with. There was not much about reversing or countering spells, which was supposed to be their family gift. She picked up the phone and dialled her grandmother's number.

"Katalyna, how are you sweetie?"

"Grandma, I need to know how to reverse a spell and counter magic, I mean there are some spells in the grimoires but nothing about the ingredients." She knew her grandmother would disapprove of her going up against Esther but she had to save them, the originals didn't deserve to die, they deserved a shot at redemption.

"Ohw darling, to reverse or counter magic we don't need ingredients, no sacrifices… just enough willpower. But why do you want to know this Katelyn? What have you gotten yourself into... What kind of magic is to be reversed?"

"Uhm, I don't know if you know her grandma but it is a spell by the original witch, Esther Mikaelson. She linked her children, she is going to kill them, all the originals." She couldn't lie to her gran.

"Katalyna you can't be part of that. It's too dangerous, Esther is strong…She taps into dark places. You mustn't interfere with their family quarrels"

"I have to grandma, I…. I love him and I care for most of them"

"Katelyn what are you talking about?"

"I know that it's insane but I.. I think I'm in love with Klaus, I love him… I can't let him die nor can I let Elijah or Rebekah die" She heard her grandmother sigh on the other end of the line. Katelyn closed her eyes and was unaware of Caroline behind her listening in on the conversation.

"Grandma, you can't stop me, you can't talk me out of this. I will fight for them and I will save them, not matter what the cost."

"Alright then you must channel something, channel your love for them. Channel your need to save them maybe even channel your anger. Talk to the spirits of our ancestors, ask for their help and they will grant you the power. But Katalyna you must know that Esther is probably channelling something strong as well and if you feel that you are going to use too much power, you stop. I will not live to bury my granddaughter."

"Okay grandma, I love you, tell grandpa I love him too." She was unaware how much it sounded like she was saying a final goodbye.

"You will tell him that yourself once this has all passed. I love you, good luck my child" She ended the phone call and turned around to see Caroline sneaking up on her. "Caroline?"

"I'm sorry Katelyn but this is for your own good." Katelyn felt something hit her in the head and her world went black.

* * *

Kol downed another shot and looked at his brother doing the same. He was quite certain that they had drank at least a quarter of the bar's liquor supply throughout the hours they had spent there. He felt a lack of conversation and then couldn't help but bring her up.

"So brother, tell me about that tasty little thing from last night." Klaus got an exasperated look on his face.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Kol chuckled softly and ignored his brother's warning.

"Come on brother, I see the way you look at her not that I blame you. She certainly is a rare asset, I almost did not believe it when I discovered who she was" Klaus downed another shot and was curious as to what information his brother had on the girl.

"What are you talking about Kol."

"Are you telling me that you do not know what she is?" He smirked when he saw Klaus's annoyed expression. "You do not do you Nik, my she is pretty valuable, she has truly remarkable abilities, does she know herself?" Klaus hated it when his younger sibling taunted him and his patience.

"Kol I suggest that you tell me before I rip out your spleen."Kol smirked innocently throwing both hands in the air as if he surrendered.

"Alright, alright. She is from the most powerful line of witches ever to live. Her family line supposedly ended over three centuries ago however I saved one of them, I never knew if the girl I saved made it since you daggered me short thereafter." Klaus rolled his eyes of course Kol wasn't done mentioning the several times he daggered him.

"And what are these abilities you speak of?" Klaus saw Caroline entering the bar and noticed an odd exchange of looks between her and the history teacher at the pool table.

"Well brother, I'm not aware of all of them but the most interesting is how she can counter and even reverse spells. Her family name is italian for 'the cure', she can help people with their supernatural burdens. She is younger than the ancestors that I knew so I could imagine that she isn't as powerful yet"

At that moment Caroline stood right in front of Klaus with determined eyes. "Caroline, what may I help you with."

"I was here to talk to you on Katelyn's behalf but I see you're busy so." She turned around and walked out of the bar doing exactly what Damon had asked. She smiled when she could hear Klaus following her away from the bar. He flashed in front of her and she stopped walking.

"I'm never too busy for her. Now what is it that you have to say?"

* * *

"Katelyn…." Katelyn heard her name being called in the distance and there was knocking. "Katelyn?" She gained complete consciousness and heard Carol at her bedroom door knocking and trying to enter but the door was locked. Katelyn got up and opened the door and Carol was rather surprised to see the bruise on the side of Katelyn's head.

"Katelyn, sweetheart… what happened?" Carol took her downstairs and pressed an icepack against the bruise.

"I uhm slipped and fell." She covered it up with a lie but on the inside she was boiling with anger. Caroline eavesdropped on her conversation and then knocked her out! She noticed the clock on the microwave it was 8:38 pm.

She bit her lip racking her brain where and when Esther was performing the spell. She had to get there fast. Her grandmother said Esther was channelling something. Of course it was the full moon, it didn't take a genius to figure that out but she probably was channelling something else. Katelyn growled lowly, _of course… why did I not figure that out earlier, Bonnie hates vampires and her mother and she freed Esther. Esther was channelling their magic. The old witchy place!_ She dropped the icepack on the counter grabbed her coat and helmet and ran to her motorcycle.

* * *

"So I think that it would be better that…" Caroline was trying her hardest at stalling Klaus when she saw him stand up from the bench and put his hand over his heart. He eyed the bar and then looked back at Caroline.

"What is it?" Caroline tried to play dumb and started to feel scared when she saw Klaus's facial expression turn to angry.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." Caroline said in a squeaky voice. Klaus grabbed her harshly and shook her.

"What did you do?!" He asked his voice even more threatening than before.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything. Stop it!" Klaus turned back towards the bar. "Kol!"

* * *

Katelyn grabbed her phone on the way to the witch house and dialled Damon's number.

"Well if it isn't the little witch who switched sides." Damon mocked her and his voice was filled with the sense of betrayal.

"I'm not on anyone's side Damon. I'm actually stuck in the middle and I'm trying to avoid anyone getting hurt. Some of the originals are noble and they deserve a shot at redemption just like you once did."

"What like Elijah? don't kid yourself Katelyn he and Rebekah are threatening to kill Elena if Stefan and I don't break the Bennet line."

 _Ugh of course, Elena's life was at stake and they all had to jump at the opportunity to save her, even if it meant Bonnie or Bonnie's mom's death._ She knew the Salvatore's wouldn't think twice about it. "No, no no no….Damon, listen to me carefully. You do not kill Bonnie or her mother okay! I'll fix this."

"What? How!"

"I'll counter Esther, I can try to hold her off long enough for you and Stefan to figure out a plan and I'll find a way to make sure that Elena won't come to harm. And if that won't work I'll hold Esther off until the moon is no longer at its peak."

"You and I both know that is suicide." Damon looked at Stefan next to him in the car and saw the same troubled look on his face.

"Damon I have to try, just try to figure something out. I won't go down without a fight, no one is dying on my watch!" She ended the phone call and parked her bike 4 minutes away from the witch house to make sure no one would hear her.

* * *

Katelyn was hiding behind a tree when she saw Klaus, Kol and Elijah walk up to the pentagram and Bonnie and her mother fled inside.

"My sons, come forward." Esther spoke calmly.

"Stay beside me mother." Finn stepped forward wanting to protect her but Esther remained calm as she stepped into the pentagram. Everything looked exactly as in Katelyn's vision but this time she was going to save them.

"It's okay. they can't enter."

Kol walked over to the pentagram to test her statement and the torches flared up forcing him to move back. Katelyn almost chuckled at Kol's stubbornness.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." Kat grinned again, she liked Kol's sense of humour, how he expressed himself.

Esther however shot a disapproving glance at her youngest son. "Be quiet Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine." _huh what would that be, taking away his siblings choice to live…_ Katelyn huffed

For the first time that night she heard Elijah speak up. "Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity."

She was still doubting if what she was doing was a good idea, maybe it was suicidal. She decided not to act until completely necessary for she still had this tat bit of hope that Esther would listen to her sons and change her plan blessing them with her forgiveness.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Katelyn watched Klaus change posture and prepared for something vulgar to come from him and of course she was right.

"Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now Mother, or I'll send you back to hell." Katelyn rolled her eyes _what a great way to persuade someone to let you live._

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." She saw the same broken look take place on Klaus's face as that time that Mikael spoke to him and she felt herself getting angry.

Esther continued looking at her second son "Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." That was the moment that Katelyn knew Esther would stop at nothing and it was time to act.

She stepped out from behind the tree and spoke. "Oh please stop using the 'you upset the balance of nature' excuse, it's getting old." Katelyn spoke mockingly. All head's snapped over to her and she confidently kept walking.

Kol smirked in admiration and knew that they were in for some 'fun'. Elijah remained calm but felt ashamed realizing that he had gone behind Katelyn's back threatening Elena's life but Klaus's expression was most complicated to read. There were hints of worry, fear and even anger.

"I was wondering if you were going to come tonight." Esther said as everyone watched the young witch walk over to the pentagram.

"Foolish girl, this pentagram is spelled, no one can enter. I can sense that you are strong but you are not that strong." Katelyn stopped for a moment as she stood next to the three brother's looking at Esther with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oh I see an introduction is in order, my name Katalyna Guarigione." She stressed her last name and Esther's eyes grew wide. Katelyn wanted to continue when a hand gripped her arm tightly and Klaus looked at her with a stern and warning glance.

"You are not going in there." She saw that he meant well but she wasn't going to listen. She had to save them and she knew that Klaus would never let her risk her life.

"Watch me." She said obnoxiously, going against Klaus's will. They heard Kol snigger softly. She wanted to step forward but the grip on her arm tightened and Klaus leaned down so that their faces were close.

"I will not allow this" Klaus said. She smiled softly, he was protecting her again but this time it was him who needed to be protected, something that he would never admit. She thought of the end of her vision where he died and she knew that there was a good chance that one of them wouldn't make it out alive.

This could be their last goodbye and Katelyn couldn't resist. For a moment she forget the world around her as she placed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his. The kiss was swift and sweet and a tear slipped from Katelyn's eyes. "I'm sorry" Klaus looked at her confused about what she was referring to when he suddenly saw her focus. "Immobiles"

Klaus froze and tried to move his body but stayed in the exact same spot. Katelyn stepped away from the brother's and saw all four of them including Finn struggle against her spell.

"Katelyn! KATELYN, don't you dare." Klaus yelled at her in despair, he was not angry he just feared for her life. He looked over at Elijah for help who frowned as the girl pushed through the boundary of the Pentagram with ease.

"I must admit that was quite smart, you freeze one sibling and the rest cannot move either." Esther watched the girl walk past Finn who glared down at her.

"Well, you linked them, besides it wouldn't have been a fair fight if you had Finn." Katelyn looked at Esther who was about to start chanting.

"Esther you don't have to do this, they are your children." Esther looked at the young girl.

"I do, they are monsters.. I created them it is my duty to undo them." Katelyn watched the sadness take place on the faces again and shook her head.

"Are you that blind Esther? Can you really not see past the monster? Look at them!" Esther looked up and into her sons faces. "Esther you are their mother, you have seen them grow up… surely you must see the good in them" She locked eyes with Klaus when she spoke again "I see it."

"I'm sorry but I must keep nature's balance." Esther began to chant and Katelyn grew angry.

"It is not your job to decide who lives or dies." She channelled her anger and began to chant and counter Esther. Her magic grew stronger and stronger.

Esther paused for a moment looking at the girl. "So young, so naïve. Your family had too much power and absolute control that is why your line had to be ended and I would make sure that it would end tonight but it seems that you are determined to do it yourself." For a moment Katelyn looked at Klaus who looked at her lividly.

"Katalyna…..do not do this." Elijah tried. Meanwhile Esther had continued chanting, the moon was at its peak and the spell was starting to work.

"I have to" Katelyn started to chant even louder and she could feel her magic doing its job, countering the spell. Minutes passed and nothing happened. She then felt something warm starting to dribble down her nose. Esther was only performing one spell with an entire lineage of witches behind her but Katelyn had to keep up the spell that kept Finn in place and at the same time counter the magic that Esther was trying to use.

Klaus watched her closely and growled when he saw her frown and struggle. "I thought you said the Salvatores would break the Bennet line." Elijah was quiet for a moment and watched Katelyn.

"I did unless….." he smiled a little as the respect that he had for Katelyn grew. "She wouldn't let her friends get hurt, she must have stopped them" Klaus knew what he was talking about, Katelyn was sacrificing herself to ensure that no one got hurt.

Katelyn grunted a little but kept on chanting it wouldn't be much longer until the moon was not at its peak any more. Esther began to pant, it was costing her a lot of power to keep going as well.

Klaus looked at his younger brother to see how serious this was. To his surprise Kol looked worried too. "Nik she can't use this much power, it will kill her." Kol was right Katelyn shouldn't have enough power left to uphold both spells but somehow she managed to pull through.

The moon left its peak and Esther stopped chanting knowing that her window of opportunity had passed. She looked at the young girl vengefully and started to chant attacking Katelyn with her magic, still channelling the Bennet line. Katelyn was caught by surprise and fell to her knees as the wave of power hit her. Her hold on the siblings dropped and Klaus sped over to the circle only to be forced back by a sea of flames.

Elijah yanked his phone from his pocket and dialled Damon's number threatening him to end the Bennet line immediately or he would help Klaus kill everyone they loved.

Finn moved as well grabbing Katelyn, holding her arms behind her back bringing her over to his mother. Klaus watched Katelyn in agony, desperate but unable to act out and save her. "Mother if you touch her, I will not hesitate to rip your heart out and this time I will make sure that you can't return."

Esther ignored her son's protest and brushed some hair from Katelyn's face whist Katelyn struggled against the grip of the eldest Mikaelson sibling. "It would be an absolute shame to destroy all that power inside of you"

"You'll have to kill me, before I give you my powers" Katelyn venomously spoke.

"Very well that would fill two needs with one deed." Esther stepped closer to Katelyn and placed her hand on Katelyn's heart starting to chant. Katelyn clenched her jaw and grinded her teeth in pain. Her breathing slowed but she wasn't about to give up. She head-butted Esther sending her stumbling away a little and then turned around to attack Finn. Unfortunately he was too fast and grabbed her throat cutting of her air supply.

"FINN, YOU WILL REGRET THIS BROTHER!" Klaus was more infuriated then Elijah had ever seen him.

Esther was about to deliver her final blow when she felt her connection to the Bennet line break. "Nooo! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" Finn let go of Katelyn who fell back on her knees holding her chest with one hand to steady her breathing and heartbeat whilst her other was on the forest ground to keep her in balance.

"Mother!" Finn held on to her and Klaus, Elijah and Kol cowered away from the pentagram as the torches lit up bright again.

* * *

The torches died out and the brothers turned their faces to look at the pentagram. They were shocked to see that Esther and Finn had disappeared and Katelyn sat on her knees bending over and holding her chest with one hand.

Kol walked over to Elijah and together they watched Klaus speed over to the girl on her knees.

Klaus crouched down next to her. "Katelyn, are you alright?" When she whispered a yes he moved to take her in his arms, to pick her up and carry her but she swatted his hands away.

"Stop seeing me as a damsel that needs to be carried to safety! I can walk Klaus, I just need a moment to catch my breath." Kol snickered again, he liked her attitude and Elijah couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction earning a glare from Klaus.

"Fine then next question; are you out of your bloody mind?" Klaus pulled her to her feet and she quickly stepped back creating some distance between them.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I just saved your life the least you could do is be grateful" Katelyn turned around and walked over to her bike to leave.

Klaus watched her walk away but he wasn't done with her. He used his vampire speed to grab her and threw her over his shoulder speeding back to his house.

* * *

"Klaus!" Katelyn rammed her fists against Klaus's back as he was speeding through the woods having her slung over his shoulder.

"Klaus put me down, now!" She felt herself being surrounded by warmth and recognized the marble floor of Klaus's mansion.

"I swear if you don't put me down..." She was about to give Klaus an aneurysm.

"Fine" Klaus tossed her of her shoulder and she stumbled a little finding her balance. She raised her eyebrows at the anger radiating of Klaus.

"What is your problem?!" She asker rather loudly.

"My problem? What did you think you were doing tonight?"

"Excuse me? I was saving everyone. I saved you and your family, I saved Elena and I would've saved Bonnie's mother if you, Elijah and Damon hadn't interfered." Katelyn snapped back, feeling guilty that Bonnie's mom still got turned into a vampire ensuring that Katelyn lived.

"You are joking right?" Klaus let out a contumelious laugh, he stepped closer to her "How heroic"

"Are you making fun of me? Listen, I really could do without your sarcastic commentary so I'm going home." She tried to walk away again but Klaus got in front of her angrily.

"You could've died" Klaus was now looming over her.

"and it would've been worth it."

"You don't mean that." Klaus took her face in his hands.

"I do... if I would be in that situation again I wouldn't change a thing. I saw all of you die in my visions and that was when I realized that I couldn't let you go, I found myself wanting to save you Klaus because I… I love you and "

Klaus leaned down silencing her with a kiss. Katelyn kissed him back and she placed her hand in his neck letting her fingers move along his hairline. Klaus sped through the room and her back softly hit a wall. She wrapped both her hands around Klaus's neck and he cupped her legs and lifted her up. She wrapped them around his waist. They kissed heatedly and she moaned when she felt Klaus's pelvis against hers. She could feel that she was losing herself and had to put a stop to it, now or she wouldn't be able to.

"No, stop..stop!"She was panting when he let her slide down his body and put her on the floor. She touched her lips and took some distance before turning back to Klaus.

"What's wrong love?"

"I can't, I'm sorry." She saw his questioning look. "I can't be with you Niklaus. Too much has happened, we are both different and I can't be stuck or choose between you and my friends. I care about you and I care about them too and that's why I can't get in the middle of this. Yes I still love you but you've changed and …."

Katelyn's phone began to ring and she checked the caller ID to see that it was Liam. "I'm sorry I have to take this."

"Liam, heey…. Is everything okay?"

"Kate, I…Jackson is dead, I know you're really busy but I need you" Klaus watched her as she answered the phone and felt jealous when he heard the guy on the other end of the line call her by her nickname. _Who was this Liam guy to her?_ Katelyn turned around to see Klaus listening to her conversation.

She could hear the emotions in her friend's voice and remembered her promise to Liam back in Italy. "Katie please, can you come to New…" She quickly cut him off

"Liam I'll call you back in one minute I promise." She ended the call and walked over to Klaus. She got on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "Forgive me I have to go." She was already outside when she realized that her bike was still in the woods.

Katelyn bit her lip doubting to walk back inside and ask Klaus for help but she smiled when she saw Elijah and Kol arriving and they had her bike with them. "Thank you."

Elijah stopped in front of her still ashamed of kidnapping Elena. "Katalyna, please accept my sincere apologies, it was wrong for me to use Elena as leverage…." Katelyn cut him off and hugged him.

"I'm not angry with you Elijah, I know you were driven by something good, your love for your siblings and the need to protect them. Promise me that you will not let your mother's words get to you, you are a good person…. remember that always and forever" She had seen that phrase so many times in his Elijah's thoughts. They smiled at each other as she pulled away and walked over to her bike stripping on the helmet.

"What no hug for the most fun brother or is it because you know that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off" Kol smirked and Katelyn giggled.

"Ohw Kol, you and I both know that you are the one that wouldn't be able to handle it." She started her bike gave the brothers a last smile and drove off.

* * *

Klaus watched Katelyn through the kitchen's window leaning on the kitchen island with his arms. His hands were clenched into fists as he saw her get on her bike and drive off. _She didn't want him..What if I will never get her back? What if I can't win her over?_ His thoughts were driving him mad and he poured himself a glass of bourbon. He felt desperate and insecure, two feelings that Klaus couldn't cope with and then it was as if a switch was flipped. She had managed to make him weak, something that he refused to be.

Klaus walked over to his sketchbook and started to rip out his sketches of her one by one throwing them in the fire place. He ripped through them without any thoughts or emotions until he came to the last one remaining.

He looked at it, his sketch from the first night he had met her, on Wickery bridge. The moment where he fell in love with her, where his heart had stopped when their eyes locked. Those few seconds that seemed to last an eternity, where he didn't feel any doubt that she was the one for him, that they were destined for each other.

It was a significant moment in his life, one that he would never be able to forget, the way her eyes changed, that absolute beauty. He took it in his hands wanting to rip it from the sketchbook but found himself not able to do it. He tossed the sketchbook away in frustration, what was it about her that he couldn't get her out of his head?

* * *

 **Uh oh trouble in paradise...or maybe not**

 **Tell me what you think, please review**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	20. Chapter 20 The murder of one

**Hello readers! Thanks for reading/following and the favourites I really appreciate it! I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.**

 **Answers to your reviews:**

 **Once again thank you all so much for reviewing, I really liked them!**

 **Brookeworm3: ** I think that if you would look deep in their hearts and through the story that you can see how much they are in love, even if they both try to deny it but the circumstances and their behaviour make it difficult to give into it. But you'll have to see, I guess their relationship won't always be a bed of roses and I can't promise anything but you'll see a lot of them together...

 **Militato123: ** Wow I loved your review! I think you will love this chapter since it has quite a lot of bashing in it (especially towards Elena and the Salvatores) I do understand your point about how unfair it is that everyone forgives and forgets Stefan's and Damon's actions faster than Klaus's…( _Spoiler ahead_ )But if you pay attention to towards the end of this chapter you'll see that Katelyn (and Klaus's siblings) still has hope for Klaus. About Klaus killing Carol, I'm not sure what I'll do yet, I might need it for the storyline but you will see how Katelyn and (most of) her friends will start to grow apart.

 **Ladyres:** I'll see what I can do with the story to avoid his death. I agree that the show made Kol and many of the siblings look weaker than they actually are. I mean it was quite improbable that a seventeen year old (newbie) hunter and a 3 week old vampire (Jeremy and Elena) killed a thousand year old original without any help of a witch or older vampire and I mean it's Kol, who doesn't love the guy :)

 **Chapter 20:**

* * *

Katelyn grabbed Liam's arm who reluctantly walked behind her. He opened his mouth to protest again but Katelyn didn't give him a chance. "Liam I love you to bits but I've been in New Orleans for almost two weeks now and I'm not leaving without seeing the French quarter, they say it's the prettiest part in town and I'm not gonna let a vampire decide where I'm allowed to be."

They walked through bourbon street and suddenly Liam flipped, she had never seen him angry not even a little. "My brother died Kat! Jackson died because he didn't obey Marcel's rules! You have no idea how dangerous it is to be here." Katelyn jumped a little at his raised voice but she quickly put a hand on Liam's shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Liam. I shouldn't have pushed you. I just can't believe that this guy has got all the wolves and the witches suppressed, it's such bullshit." Someone started laughing evilly behind them.

"Well believe it sweetheart." They turned around and saw a chocolate skin coloured man smirk with dark culy hair at them. "William Kenner, didn't expect to see you here. How's your brother….. oh wait….he's dead." Liam was starting to lose his control but Katelyn put a hand on his chest and he looked down at her. He was sure that her eyes could tame the wildest beast and fix every person, make their world stop for a moment.

"oooh and who is this beauty." The vampire walked over to Katelyn and touched her chin bending towards her. Katelyn's eyes turned beaming blue at the touch of his hand. The man chuckled lowly and Katelyn readied herself to act if necessary.

"Leave her alone Diego." Liam protectively stepped forward and Katelyn moved towards him tucking herself against his side.

"You should know better than this, or are you so keen on getting yourself and your witch friend killed. I know Marcel would love to meet her." Diego threatened and Katelyn grabbed Liam's arm pulling him away.

"We were just leaving." She knew Liam was getting angrier with the second but she had sensed that Diego was out for blood and didn't feel like using her magic if it wasn't necessary. They were almost at Liam's jeep when Diego used his vampire speed to get in front of them.

"I never said you could leave." He tried to attack Liam but Katelyn used her magic to throw him through the air and he landed on the asphalt. Diego was back on his feet in no time and came for her but Katelyn used her magic to break the bones in both his legs. Diego was on his knees and hissed at the girl angrily. Katelyn stepped forward and smirked.

"I never asked for your permission." She made a twisting motion with her wrist and smiled in satisfaction when she heard Diego's bones break and his neck snapped leaving him temporarily dead. She turned around to see Liam looking at her in horror.

Without any explanation he grabbed Katelyn and quickly shoved her into his jeep. His face was filled with fear and he looked at her with worry whilst he sped through the streets at a high speed.

"Liam" she laid her hand on his muscled arm. "Liam what's wrong?"

"Shit Kat! You have no idea what you've just done. Do you know what happens when a witch uses magic in the quarter? It's forbidden, they are murdered! You've got to get out of New Orleans." He parked his car at the camp in the bayou and ran into one of the huts. Katelyn followed him and together they gathered Katelyn's stuff throwing it into her bags.

Liam drove her to the airport and she got out of the car feeling a little sad. Liam got her bags out of the car and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay Kates call me when you get home, you can't come back here for a while, it will eventually blow over but I don't think Diego will ever forget you. Just call me before you plan on coming, I'll need a heads-up to prepare a protection plan" He teased.

"Ohw come on, that guy was totally asking for a neck-snap, I wish I had just dragged it out more painfully" She huffed a little "Just like Oliver, I swear I'm secretly hoping you'll trigger your curse someday so that you can kick his arrogant ass and become the alpha like your big brother." Liam smiled picked her up squeezing her a little, his signature move and she giggled.

"Thanks for helping me with Jackson's funeral Kate, I know you were busy."

"I'm never too busy for you….I love you." She saw his eyes light up and he kissed her cheek. She didn't want to spoil his moment of happiness and knew that she didn't have to tell him that she loved him like a friend, for they had been clear on that, not to start a romance.

"Hey Kat, You should tell your friends how you feel about everything that you told me… and if you ever need someone to kick Klaus's butt, you know I'll be there. I'm always available for you" He winked and Katelyn laughed thinking about how improbable him meeting Klaus was and how impossible him kicking Klaus's butt would be.

"I'm gonna miss you Wills" She had started to use that nickname over the last two weeks and she knew he hated it, that's why she loved to use it.

"I'll miss you more baby." She punched his arm softly. "Call me baby or babe one more time and I'll make you beg for mercy"

She turned around and realized how much she was going to miss him and the quiet bayou, she didn't want to go back to mystic falls. She had been out of the loop for over a week and had no idea what kind of mayhem she was returning to but one thing was for sure it wouldn't be peaceful.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in mystic falls:**

Klaus threw his oldest brother through the door of his mansion. He had found Finn and was determined to get his blood to get that damned linking spell undone. Rebekah followed behind Klaus and rolled her eyes at the dramatics in her family.

"Gather your witch. Let's get his blood and be done with it." Finn looked up eyeing his younger brother and sister. "You can't force me to help you!" Klaus smirked a little.

"Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?" Klaus gestured to the staircase with his hand and Finn's eyes followed him landing on Sage, the girl her had loved 900 years ago and the girl he now couldn't tear his eyes off.

"Hello Finn." Apart from the clothes she hadn't changed.

"Sage!" They both smiled rushing over to each other and Finn locked her in his arms, something he hadn't been able to do for 900 years."

Rebekah couldn't help but comment on the situation. "What do you know, true love prevails." She saw the hurt flash across Klaus's eyes and knew that his thoughts had been with Katelyn for that brief moment.

"It does occasionally have it uses." He said coldly whilst texting with Kol who was in Denver getting close with Jeremy. "Easier than torturing him." His eyes trailed off to Finn again.

"I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?" She looked at Klaus who smiled slightly.

"Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?" Klaus always wanted to know his little sisters whereabouts and Rebekah had gotten used to it long ago. She would never admit it but appreciated her brother's protectiveness.

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order." Rebekah walked away and Klaus looked back at Finn who was still embracing his one true love.

Another wave of jealousy hit Klaus, his brother was holding the girl he loved in his arms, 900 years and they were back together without reservations. He missed her, Katelyn, he had no idea where she had gone and he hadn't seen her in two weeks. She probably hadn't thought about him but he worried about her. He wondered if he was the reason that she had left. Watching the duo in front of him did gave him hope that one day, maybe she would be able to be his again.

* * *

Katelyn finally saw the old sign "Welcome to Mystic Falls". It was late in the afternoon and she decided to immediately drive to the Salvatore boarding-house to check on everyone and catch up. The boarding house had become the place where she knew all her friends came together and conspired. She parked her car and was about to knock on the door when it opened, revealing a slightly stressed Stefan.

"Hi Stefan, what have I missed." She saw Stefan groan a little and she figured that he was probably in a hurry and didn't have time to explain what was going on. She was in a good mood so decided to see if there was something she could do for him. "Hey, can I be of any help?"

Stefan's look softened "actually you can, Alaric has got himself into some trouble and someone needs to watch over him at all times. I really have to go so I was wondering, if you'd be up for it?"

"Sure any time." She smiled walking in and Stefan hesitated for a moment.

"Hey Kat be careful okay" Stefan sped off and Katelyn was a bit surprised. _Be careful, around Mr Saltzman? he was one of the kindest people in town._

Katelyn walked into the library and found Alaric on the couch with a small wound on the side of his head and a pale, tired face.

"Hey Mr Saltzman, I heard something happened with you." She walked a bit closer examining the head wound. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live. What are you doing back here, I thought you had left?" Katelyn gestured that she'd be right back when she saw him sit up straight and touch his head. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit, she was surprised that the Salvatores actually had one in the house.

"I have to baby sit my teacher, don't worry I won't be asking for extra credit." She winked and they both laughed a little.

Alarick reached for a bottle with a disgusting looking substance and took a few sips. Judging by the sour look on his face Katelyn knew he didn't really liked drinking it but forced himself to keep it down.

"Mr Saltzman…" Alaric shook his head.

"Katelyn ,we're friends I would really appreciate it if you started calling me Ric."

"Okay Ric, would you mind telling me what is going on with you?" She saw him sigh, he looked embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

She softly touched his shoulder. "Hey, you can tell me… I won't judge."

He looked up into her eyes and she saw all of his emotions. "I….I'm a murderer." Alaric looked away for a moment with a sad expression his face. Katelyn used her power and magic to enter his mind through the touch of her hand on his shoulder. She saw everything, up to the point where he killed Bill Forbes.

"You're not."

Alaric looked back at her he was to deep buried in his thoughts that he had missed what she meant. "What?"

Katelyn grabbed his hand in a friendly way and smiled reassuringly. "You're not a murderer Ric. It wasn't you. I mean you're not him…."

Ric looked at her in disbelief "How can you say that? You don't know what I've done. I killed people….I killed Caroline's father!"

"I know Ric, I know what you did. But he isn't you, he is the darkest parts of you. The part that we all have and most of us loath. Look at all of us. Damon has killed countless people, innocents, Stefan too when he flipped his switch. Even Caroline loses control sometimes and you…you have no choice, no control, you don't murder for pleasure or satisfaction. You know how I know that?! The look in your eyes right now, the guilt that you feel it means you care. As long as you care, as long as you feel, you can be saved."

It was something in her blood, her families legacy to help people to save them from what they were. Katelyn saw Alaric listening to every word that she said. She looked him dead in the eyes, "And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save you Ric, whenever you are struggling whenever you turn into the other you, I'll pull you back."

"Thank you." She hugged Ric and he accepted it gratefully. There was a short silence when she pulled away. "I really should ask you for the extra credit though" It made Ric laugh and the atmosphere lightened up.

"So what else is new? I mean a lot tends to happen here in two weeks' time and since I took a break and cut all contact with mystic falls while I was in New Orleans I have no clue what I came back to."

* * *

Katelyn had called Caroline to take over Alaric-duty whilst she went home and gathered her things to perform a locator spell. It was evening and no one had heard from Bonnie all day yet they were too busy to really worry about the witch, _some friends we are_. Katelyn had no idea whether or not Bonnie was angry with her for what she had done and Abby had still been turned into a vampire to save Elena's life but she had to know Bonnie was safe or at least where she was.

She started chanting and double checked the map, almost not believing the location of her friend. She looked once more but it was confirmed, Bonnie was at Klaus's mansion and Katelyn knew that Bonnie would never be there by choice. She ran out of her house and jumped on her bike speeding over to the mansion.

When she came onto the drive way it was quiet but she picked up a sound from behind a car, that she when she walked over to it recognized to be Bonnies. When she walked around the car her heart broke at what she saw. Bonnie was sitting against her car with her face buried in her hands and she sobbed and shook uncontrollably. Katelyn kneeled in front of her and Bonnie looked up for a second, before either of them could say anything they hugged tightly, something that Bonnie really needed at that moment.

Katelyn patted Bonnie's hair softly "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." Bonnie calmed down a little, her sobs had stopped but tears were still falling from her eyes. Katelyn looked up at the mansion and knew that Klaus must have had his share in Bonnie's heartbreak.

"Bonnie…what happened?" Bonnie swallowed a few times before she whispered.

"K-Klaus made me unlink them." Katelyn knew that her friend wouldn't just do that, Klaus had probably manipulated her and that angered Katelyn, why did everyone have to hurt each other in this town.

"What did he do?" Bonnie bit her lip. "Bonnie what did Klaus do?!"

"He threatened Jeremy and my mom." She sighed for a moment "H-he has Damon, it's bad Katelyn they are torturing him but I-I didn't save him….he turned my mom. I called Elena I think Stefan is coming for him" Damon had been in Klaus's way from the start and Ric had told her about Damon playing with Rebekah's feelings. If she had to pick dead guy of the year it was definitely the eldest Salvatore.

"It's okay Bon, no one blames you and it's not like Damon doesn't deserve this" She helped her friend to her feet and pushed her over to the passenger seat of Bonnie's car. "You sit here and I'll try to sneak Damon out. If you want I'll take you home, you are in no condition to drive."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "No Katie, Klaus and Rebekah would hurt you if you try to free him."

"let them try, besides I'm not planning to get caught doing it. Oh and when Stefan arrives tell him not to come in unless I fail to get Damon out, I have no desire to witness another Salvatore-Mikaelson showdown" Bonnie nodded and Katelyn snuck over to the entrance of the house.

* * *

Katelyn quietly snuck through the house, she had to admit it was kind of thrilling she could feel the adrenaline pulse through her veins. She had no idea which room it would be and she started to worry when she still hadn't found the right one. She then picked up some groans and walked towards the sound.

She brought a hand to her mouth in shock when she saw Damon hanging from the ceiling in the middle of an empty room. His wrists had been clamped in what looked like bear traps and he had lost a lot of blood. She tiptoed over to Damon and stood in front of him poking and slapping his cheek softly to wake him. "Damon…." he looked like a tortured animal.

A groan escaped his mouth and he opened his eyes a little. "K-Katelyn? What the…" She quickly slammed a hand over his mouth. Gesturing him to be quiet. She saw how weak he was and knew that he lost a lot of blood throughout Rebekah's tortures. She did something she never thought she'd do. "drink…" she offered her wrist and he bit into it. She wondered how it was possible that two original vampires hadn't picked up on the fact that someone had snuck into their house.

"Okay stay still I'll try to get you down." She had been grateful earlier that evening that she hadn't been wearing heels but the sneakers gave her a disadvantage in her height and she could barely reach the traps. She successfully undid the first and Damon fell forward and all his weight was now on his right arm, the one still in the snare. The sharp edges cut into his wrist deeper and he winced.

"shhhhh." She was very aware that Klaus and/or Rebekah could barge in any moment and right now she had no desire to see Klaus. "I know it hurts but please, try to keep it down Damon…I'm doing the best I can."

She got on the tips of her toes again, stretching her entire body and Damon couldn't help but try to find some way to annoy her, distracting himself from his pain. "Shorty…" Kate rolled her eyes as she struggled to dismantle the trap. It finally opened and she caught Damon who fell to his knees.

Damon lifted his head and frowned at something behind Katelyn. "Kla…" he was to late warning her and Klaus sped over grabbing her and pinning her against a wall. He was shocked to see her but annoyed with the reason that she was there.

Katelyn scoffed and tried to push Klaus of her to create some distance between their bodies. "I knew this was all being way to easy ." Klaus smirked down at her. _God why was he blessed with such gorgeous lips and dimpled cheeks._

"Hello love, how wonderful that you graced us with your presence. Come to free my prisoner?" He wouldn't budge and she was angry that he had hurt Bonnie's feelings so she tapped into her magic and used it to push him a couple of feet away from him.

He sped towards her and leaned down, Katelyn had gotten used to that. "I believe I told you repeatedly to not use your magic on me."

This time Katelyn didn't use her magic and just shoved his chest angrily and he stepped back. "I want you to stop tormenting all these people, you are better than this...I know you are!"

"That is where you are wrong…but I see you have chosen to side with them." Klaus spoke accusingly and slightly disappointed. Katelyn felt all the anger that she had pushed down the past few months boil up, she had ended up in the place that she had tried to avoid, torn between the Mikaelsons and her friends. It wasn't fair both parties were being idiots and they all had made their share of mistakes. She had no clear perspective on who was right and who was wrong. She wanted to help everyone, save everyone but the people she cared for were tearing each other's throats out and blaming her that she wasn't on their side. This was the last drop, she decided to do what Liam advised her, tell them everything she had cropped up.

She stepped forward again and shoved him in his chest once more, she needed to get all this anger, and all the mixed emotions out of her system and unfortunately Klaus was a grate out led.

"I'm sick of people saying that to me!" She yelled loudly and suddenly Stefan and Rebekah appeared in the room. She saw that she had everyone's attention and they were all taken aback by the anger that came from her. Katelyn was usually the calm one, the civilized one, no one had ever seen her enraged but she was done, she wasn't going to hold back.

"I'm not on any side! I'm sick of all of you. You all think that you can do whatever you want to do and the worst thing is that you all believe that you have a good reason to let people get hurt!" She turned to look at Damon and Stefan. "You two. You think you are so much better than Klaus than the originals? well you're not!" She spat out venomously.

"Elena is my friend and I loved her once but she is ruining you, she is ruining all of us! Your entire world resolves around her" She pointed between Stefan and Damon.

"She is driving all of us apart and you are both willing to sacrifice everyone and I mean everyone to save her! Everything is about that girl, you'd gladly let everyone suffer and die as long as she comes out on top! What about your other friends huh, what about Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Tyler and Matt? They don't matter as much… do we matter at all? Sure you'd be sad for a while if any of us died but hey, at least Elena would still be there. I will no longer stand by and watch them get hurt… What makes Elena's life so god damn valuable! Why do we all think that we need to choose Elena's life over everyone else's?" She took a deep breath and continued talking.

"You blame Klaus for all the deaths and hurt people but this was already going on long before he came to town and for what?" She didn't get an answer from either of the brothers.

"FOR WHAT!" Her voice echoed through the room and through the entire house. "love? Attention?" She saw Damon glaring at her and she had said everything that she wanted to say to them. She turned back to Klaus who looked at her dumbstruck, he had never seen her like this. She pointed her finger at him.

"And then you, you only made it worse! It's like you threw gasoline on a fire making it uncontrollable. You have tormented countless people to get what you want. You show little to no regard for life, for feelings… Turning people into vampires and hybrids against their will just to gain power. Manipulation them by threatening their loved ones. Whoever gets in your way will be struck down. You walk all over them without a thought. People I love and care for! What do you get out of it…. Power? Loyalty?"

She walked to the middle of the room and was now addressing both parties. She saw Rebekah looking at her from a distance and realized that there was nothing too terrible to blame the girl for. Rebekah was just like her, pulled into this chaos by the ones she loved.

"Look at all of the people that have died, all people that were sacrificed for your own selfish desires! Being with Elena, protecting Elena, Killing Klaus…..Creating hybrids, becoming the most powerful being to ever live! Do you know how many have succumbed to fulfil your needs. Vicky, Lexi, Jenna, MASON, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie's grams, Bonnie's mom, Caroline's dad, my dad…." She was too angry to feel sad. "WE WERE ALL SUCKED INTO THIS BULLSHIT UNWILLINGLY! All these people are just seen as collateral damage and the unfortunate deaths just keep piling up!"

"I'm done playing nice! I'm done being that girl who tries to ensure peace, to see the good in all of you. I'm done loving you and caring for you…. Trying to save those who cannot be saved" She felt herself starting to completely lose control and knew that if she wasn't careful she'd black out. She was unaware that her eyes had turned amber/goldish like a wolf but saw that Klaus took a cautious step towards her.

"Katalyna…" He touched her arm and she regained control. For a split second she looked in his eyes but then she viciously pulled away and walked out of the room. In the doorway she paused and turned around to see everyone still watching her. Her voice was extremely calm and possessed a coldness that she had never used before, that she didn't think herself capable of.

"You know what kill each other, rip each other's hearts out. Destroy each other's happiness. Watch your own families fall apart. I will no longer be part of this. You either change yourselves or you can all go to hell." With those words she turned her back to them once more and ran outside.

* * *

Her phone beeped and she read the text message that Bonnie send her about going home because she felt good enough to drive. Katelyn walked over to her bike and felt like several knives were stabbing her chest, she started choking up, her thoughts with all the people that she had mentioned.

She felt lost, defeated and absolutely miserable. She had never given up on something but she was truly hopeless. Her friends had all disappointed her and Klaus no longer showed any sign of humanity. She stood next to her bike and couldn't take it any longer, her heart felt like it had been shattered to pieces but there was no one near to comfort her, or so she thought.

"Good…..you haven't left. Quite the speech you gave in there….Are you alright?" She was a bit startled by Rebekah's voice behind her but didn't turn around because she didn't want to break down in front of her.

"I'm fine Rebekah" she had meant to sound convincing but she could clearly hear her own voice tremble as she spoke.

"I have heard many lies in my years of existence but that truly was the worst one." Rebekah walked over to Katelyn and put a hand on her shoulder turning Katelyn to face her. She saw the tears twinkling in her only friends eyes and for a moment Rebekah was taken back to the time that Katelyn had comforted her when she learned Nik had killed Esther.

"It's no sin to be sad or disappointed Katelyn." Rebekah had a softness in her voice that tore Katelyn's wall down. It started with a few tears but when Rebekah pulled Katelyn into a hug she couldn't hold back her sobs.

The blonde embraced Katelyn tightly and they had no idea how much time passed. Eventually Katelyn ran out of tears and pulled away. "You are not angry with me anymore?" Katelyn hadn't talked to Rebekah since the night that the originals had been un-daggered and Rebekah had 'attacked' her.

She saw the slightest blush fill Rebekah's cheeks. "I am not, I am angry with myself. I never got the chance to apologize, or I didn't know what to say to you after that night. I only heard your worried voicemails after….. I'm sorry Kat."

Katelyn put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's okay Bekah, I forgive you. Friendship is not always a bed of roses." Rebekah smiled but then seemed troubled by a thought.

"You did not lecture me inside" Katelyn chuckled at that.

"That's because you never royally pissed me off. You were not in the need of a lecture. Besides I have grown accustomed to the fact that you are a total bitch from time to time."

Rebekah opened her mouth and brought her hand to her heart as if Katelyn had hurt her feelings but short thereafter smirked. "But that's why you like me." They both laughed out loud before Rebekah got serious.

"My brother is dead."

"Finn?" Rebekah nodded and Katelyn bit her lip. "I'm sorry Bekah. I know that he did some horrible things but he still was your brother and I'm sure deep down he knew that you still loved him and he loved you" Rebekah forced a small smile and then spoke.

"Katelyn, I know I have no right to ask this of you but they need you" she gestured to the house. "We need you. I know you think we are hopeless and I understand that you are angry and want to turn your back on this. But if not you, then who will help the ones that cannot free themselves from their own darkness, from the monsters they are. I already lost one brother, I do not wish to lose another."

Katelyn saw Rebekah's eyes begging her to understand. "You are worried about Klaus…."

"Nik needs you Katelyn. He vaguely mentioned something about you two having a relationship a while back but I know it is more than that. Nik doesn't love easily, he doesn't give into it. However, once he loves, he loves unconditionally as long as his love is returned. He will never admit it just like I will forever deny that this conversation ever took place…." Katelyn giggled at the last remark.

"but there is more to Klaus than the side to him that has become dominant over the centuries. His heart was good once and I hope that one day my brother might become the brother that I remember from so long ago and I think that you, you are the key to that" Katelyn closed her eyes, she wanted to walk away from everything but first Elijah and now even Rebekah pleaded for their brother, it was such a noble thing to do, They had faith in him and she didn't want to disappoint them.

She thought of her mother, the words that she had once said to Katelyn when she was only 10. _'remember Katalyna, as long as you have a tiny spark of hope left and you believe that something can be mended you owe it to yourself to not give up, even if walking away is the easiest option….'_ She sighed, was there still hope for them? Deep down she wanted their to be…

"I can't make any promises but I'll say this. I will stay in mystic falls and I will give him a chance to change. I can't give you more than that right now." Rebekah almost crushed her in another hug.

"Thank you…" they parted and Katelyn got on her bike and went home.

* * *

Rebekah walked into the parlour and saw Klaus standing in front of the fire place. She thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I can't believe Finn is dead." She hadn't expected his disrespectful response.

"Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah." She knew that deep down Klaus was hurting but it still hurt hearing him say those words.

"He was still your brother. Mind your tongue." Klaus turned on his heel and looked at her.

"Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death." Rebekah took a few powerful steps to her brother.

She was about to comment on him being in love with Katelyn but knew that was the worse decision that she could make. "Is that how you would speak of me if I died." She honestly did start to doubt if Klaus still cared for her.

"Well, you let the Salvatore's loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them? Even Katelyn has learned to loath them."

"The Salvatore's may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours." She knew that wasn't true.. it was her parents that had destroyed their family. But she didn't care Klaus broke her heart with his words and she intended to do the same.

"I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked and no longer responsible for each other." He was going to run, leave mystic falls behind.

"So you are leaving?" Rebekah didn't understand Klaus, was he running away because of what Katelyn had said to him: 'that they could all go to hell, that she no longer cared.'

"As soon as I get my stakes I'm gone. I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family of hybrids." That was what it was all about, he was afraid to be alone yet again. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd chose his hybrids over her and his love for Katelyn.

"And if I choose to stay?" Klaus saw that she was testing him.

"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn." Klaus turned away from her and was almost out of the parlour before Rebekah spoke once more.

"What if I told you that Katelyn is willing to give you another chance. That there is a part of her that still cares for you and believes in you?" She couldn't see her brother's facial expression but he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a deafening silence.

"Then I would tell you…..that she no longer matters to me." It was the biggest lie he had ever told, they both knew that for he never turned around to face his sister and quickly sped away.

* * *

 **Any thoughts on this chapter?!**

 **Anyways, I have a few questions for you guys and I would really appreciate your input to see where I'll have this story heading.**

 **-Would you or would you not like to see Katelyn pregnant with Klaus's child?**

 **-If so would you like to see this scenario (partially) take place in New Orleans since I made sure that I already have a storyline there…**

 **I know it is really early to start asking you this but it's mainly for inspiration:**

 **If she will have his baby, what would you like the gender to be and feel free to start suggesting baby names, I'll make a list of them and then I'll pick my favourite(s)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	21. Chapter 21 Heart of darkness

**Hey everyone, I apologize for updating a week late but there is a reason for this, my laptop broke down and I didn't have backups so I had to rewrite everything by memory. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter it is rather long. For the people that are interested to know, I think that there will be a baby in the future of the story since many of you were quite excited about the idea. If my counting is correct the current votes are: baby boy [4] -baby girl [2]**

 **As for your reviews: (Thank you so much for reviewing)**

 **ladyres: I'm happy that you agree with the storyline. Something in Katelyn has clearly shifted, she has matured a little and is no longer scared of expressing her thoughts, even thoughsometimes they are a bit harsh (but she does have a wolf gene so I thought including a little rage wouldn't hurt.)**

 **AmberRose39: Thank you for your review, any suggestions on names for a baby boy? I'm making a list :)**

 **WickedlyMinx: I put it on the list, sounds good, Hunter Mikaelson, thanks for your review!**

 **Geminigurl89: Ahhw I love Linnea, my baby niece is called Linnea it is such a pretty and unique name. (especially in the USA). I put both of the names on the list, thank you for your review.**

 **Musicluver246: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, it wasn't because I didn't want to but my laptop broke down and I lost all my documents. Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Kitsune-miko-witch: Thank you so much! I am definitely considering to relate the baby's name to names in either Klaus's or Katelyn's family, whether it be the baby's first or middle name. Henrik or maybe even something like Elias (from Elijah) and if it is to be a girl I was thinking about a name from Katelyn's side of the family.**

 **Guest 1: I do believe that Katelyn would have a very hard time accepting Hayley's pregnancy and I therefor am quite sure to tell you that there will not be a Hayley/Klaus thing in this story.**

 **Anna.B: Wow, thank you so much for taking the time to write such an elaborate review! (I'm honoured, really Thank you) I added your baby name suggestions to the list. I used some of the critique in your review in this chapter and for the storyline (the sweet moments/friendship part) I hope you'll like it. I too am excited for season 4, once again thank you for the review!**

 **Guest 2: Ahw, thank you. I am trying to accomplish an OC that loves Klaus in an inexplicable way and tries to live with him, break through his wall but at the same time won't just blink or look away and accept his actions. I think she won't completely be able to change Klaus (and let's be honest who wants that, Klaus is just Klaus) but she will be able to influence him on some fields.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

"So let me get this straight, you were together with Klaus but then he compelled you to go to Italy and forget that you two were a thing?" Caroline and Katelyn were on their way over to mystic falls high school.

"Uh yep that pretty much sums it up." Caroline took a deep breath, thinking about how to ask the next question. She looked at her best friend.

"Do you still have feelings for him? Because you know that Damon and Stefan still might kill him if he's not our sire." Katelyn growled softly.

"Let's not pretend that you didn't hear that conversation between me and my grandma before you…" She looked at Caroline "you know, knocked me out." Caroline's cheeks got redder and redder.

"I told you I was sorry! I was trying to protect you, I know what happens with people that get to involved in this life…..I just don't want to see you die."

"Fine….I forgive you but don't ever do that again. I can't be friends with people I don't trust" Caroline grabbed Kat's hand and squeezed it a little.

"So, tell me….do you love him, Klaus?" Katelyn was quiet for a bit.

"Yes…I love him but I'm not sure if I am still in love with him. He was so different when were together, before everything. He let me in. There are two sides to Klaus and unfortunately his bad side has been present a lot." There was a short pause and a sigh.

"My mind tells me to let him go, to not fight for what is inside him because chances are that he'll never give into that tiny part of him that is buried so deep. That the love inside him will never defeat the monster that he has learned to be but sometimes when I look into his eyes I see his true soul. But I'm not ready to be in a relationship if that's what you are asking. " Caroline saw Katelyn's gaze harden. "and Klaus is not getting killed, that would mean that Tyler would die and I swear that I will end both Salvatores if they so much as make a move that could lead to my brother's death."

Caroline bit her lip. "Yeah about that…Stefan told me what you said the other night at Klaus's mansion."

Katelyn grinned "Let me guess he wasn't happy about it?"

"Not really but he did understand why you were seeing it like that. Damon hates your guts though." It made Katelyn chuckle a little sarcastically and she snorted.

"Of course he does that's because he's a prejudiced, self-centred dick that is in love with a girl he can't have but is obsessed with. I mean, I said something bad about THE precious Elena, which is unforgivable" She glimpsed over at Caroline who grimaced and looked away a displeased.

"Do you think I'm wrong Caroline? Do you think that what Elena is doing is fair? Don't you understand why I am angry that all these people have died either as a direct or indirect result of the love triangle that is Elena, Damon and Stefan . I'm sorry but I refuse to see you or any of the other people I love get hurt for Elena's benefit."

"No Katie I don't think you are wrong and I don't think it is fair of Elena to be involved with both Salvatores but she can't help it. Come on Katelyn is Elena no longer your friend? Don't you love her….because I know I do and I don't want her to die." Katelyn shook her head.

"She is no longer the friend that I loved like a sister, she has changed. I still wouldn't want Elena to die, I'd give a lot to save her but I would never choose to let several other people that I care about die or hurt in her place. I mean if you had to choose between me or Elena who would you choose to save?" Caroline looked shocked and even disgusted with her question.

"That's a stupid question! I don't know who we all grew up together! I just wouldn't make the choice, I'd rather die trying to save you both." Katelyn nodded it was the answer she expected.

"Exactly!" Caroline was surprised that her friend was happy with that answer. "You wouldn't let me die in your or Elena's place but the Salvatores would, Damon would, without a doubt we'd just be collateral damage."

"Yeah and what about Elena! How is this her fault?" Caroline didn't understand.

"Because Caroline! It is selfish to let all those people die in your place! She whines about it, she is sad about the deaths but she never stands up to do something about it. I would've sacrificed myself for any of my friends but no she lets people die and she gets to live EVERY FUCKING TIME! Elena is Katherine 2.0 but at least Katherine never tried to hide being a selfish little slut whereas Elena pulls the innocent act…"

Caroline's jaw dropped "Wow! That is NOT fair…. Elena has tried to sacrifice herself." Katelyn clasped the wheel trying not the freak out, keeping back the impressive line of Italian and English curse words coursing through her brain.

"Has she? Has she really? If she had really wanted to sacrifice herself, it would've worked by now. It can't be that hard, make a deal with Klaus give him a bag of blood every month or so and in return he'll leave mystic falls and leave all of us alone" Katelyn calmed herself down when she saw Caroline flinch a little.

"I'm sorry….all I meant to say that night was that I'm done being in the middle of this. I've tried to be friendly even to Damon, I tried to overlook the fact that they Killed my uncle but I get nothing in return….except for a bunch of lies and broken promises"

They arrived at the high school and Katelyn got out of the car and walked over to Care to give her a hug. "I never meant to hurt you Care, what I said that night doesn't apply to you…I would never leave you, you're my best friend and I know in your own weirdo way you thought you were looking out for me when you hit me with… well whatever it was" The blonde hugged her back.

They smiled at each other and exchanged looks when they walked into the cafeteria.

Just like they both expected, they walked in on the students preparing for the decade dance not the 70s but the 20s the way Rebekah had wanted to be. The energetic blonde original spotted them and walked over to Caroline and Katelyn with her signature smirk.

"Ah good, you're here. I need help setting up the tables so, get to it." Katelyn kept her cool even though she wanted to laugh when she saw Caroline get into her bitch mode. "What do you think you're doing."

Rebekah looked around a bit. "Somebody has to be in charge."

Caroline glared at her a little and cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, me. I'm the chair of the dance committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970s" Matt walked over to the trio seeing Caroline and Rebekah's stance and stood next to Katelyn.

"So you'd rather dress in tacky colours with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age?" Suddenly Rebekah looked right into Katelyn's eyes. "Honestly I don't understand why you two are best friends." _Of course Rebekah would say that_ Katelyn realized how much Caroline and Rebekah were alike sometimes. Both blondes were dramatic, energetic and they could be total mean girls.

"Maybe she's friends with me because I'm independent, have self-respect and don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with." Matt looked at the three girls and decided to try and make peace and avoid a catfight.

"Maybe we can do both decades." Katelyn chuckled at that sweet idea and knew that wasn't going to happen.

"No!" Rebekah and Caroline yelled in sync and stared at him as if he was insane. Rebekah looked at Katelyn again.

"Come on Katelyn, don't stay neutral on this one….surely you agree that the 20s are just more classy and fun."

She wasn't lying if she agreed with Rebekah, she liked the twenties better. "I agree, the 20's idea do sound like a lot of fun."

Caroline whipped her head around dramatically "Traitor!" Matt nudged Katelyn's shoulder and didn't understand why she wasn't backing up Caroline.

"Bell bottoms and disco? I don't know Care, this just seemed cooler." Katelyn continued making Rebekah smile widely and her eyes spoke a quiet thank you at the brunette.

"I completely understand why my brother fell for you" Rebekah said to Katelyn and then wryly smiled at Caroline mimicking Katelyn's words "See Caroline it's just cooler." It sounded a bit funny with her British accent.

Caroline pointedly glared at Katelyn and spoke with a bitter tone. "Thanks Kat for being such a great friend. You know what have fun at your stupid dance." Rebekah's smile widened when the other blonde stomped away. Katelyn shook her head a little, winked at Rebekah and then ran after Caroline.

"Caroline! Wait!" She yelled to loudly as she ran out of the building. They reached the car and Caroline started the engine to make sure that Rebekah wouldn't hear.

They girls giggled at each other. "Well I think we totally sold it." Caroline had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yep, you know this 20s dance I not such a bad idea, the dresses were cute and the music was fun so…" Caroline rolled her eyes back.

"Matt and I will keep Rebekah and if necessary Klaus occupied, you go have fun with my brother and do things that I really don't want to know about. Just tell him I said hi, and hope that he'll come home soon and that I miss him." Caroline hugged her best friend.

"Katie are you sure you don't want to come along. I'm sure he missed you"

"What and be the third wheel and watch you two getting all mushy! Thanks but I think I'll pass…just go!" Caroline beamed and got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Katelyn had been helping out all morning and everyone decided to take the afternoon of. She walked over to Matt and saw Rebekah staring at him from a distance. She had completely forgotten Rebekah's crush on Matt and figured that they'd be cute together.

"Hey Matt" Matt looked at her a bit worried.

"Kates, did you make up with Caroline?" He was the sweetest guy she ever knew, such a good heart Katelyn thought.

"Yeah, yeah we did but she still didn't want to help so she probably went home watching dancing with the stars, you know… she's obsessed with the show." She knew Rebekah was listening in on the conversations.

"So Matty, do you have a date for the dance?" Matt looked at her intrigued why she had asked that question.

"Nope, you offering?" She stole a glance at Rebekah and saw her look a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry I can't I already have a date." She hated to come up with white lies but this was for a good cause. "But I know someone who would certainly agree if you'd ask her." She turned her head over to Rebekah and Matt followed her gaze. A slight pinkish colour settled high on Rebekah's cheeks and the girl quickly pretended to be busy.

"I…I don't think that is such a great idea Kat" She pouted a little.

"What…why not? She's been nothing but kind to you Matt?" Matt frowned.

"Her brother almost broke my hand when I was with her on the night of the ball." Katelyn stifled a laugh, typical Kol move.

"That was hardly her fault and Kol isn't in town anymore. I wish you'd reconsider. At least be the gentleman you always are and give her a ride home, I noticed that she didn't come by car." Matt agreed and didn't see any danger in it.

"Well lets go then." He expected Katelyn to follow because he was supposed to give her a ride after Caroline had used bailed.

"Ohw no I'm not coming. I uh I need some exercise so I'm gonna go running. I have my workout clothes in my locker." _Well aren't you the little matchmaker_ she thought to herself but felt a little sorry for forcing Matt to spend some alone time with Rebekah.

* * *

Katelyn had jogged all the way from mystic falls high school to the Salvatore boarding house. She was curious if there had been a break through with Ric and wanted to know if he was doing alright.

Before she went down to the cellar she wanted to look decent which she didn't after such an intensive run. She went up to one of the guest rooms and walked into its bathroom. She freshened up a little, used some deodorant and took her hair out of the tight ponytail. She ran her hands through her sweaty hair threw her head upside down and looked at the result. It wasn't too bad a little curly and a little wild but it would have to suffice.

Katelyn skipped down the stairs, through the living room and over to the door that led to the stairs to the cellar. She reached out to open it when it suddenly was thrown open from the other side and slammed into her making her stubble back with a load groan. The other person used his or her vampire speed and was already half way through the front door before turning.

"Katalyna….my apologies" Her eyes fluttered open hearing how close the familiar voice was and she was taken off guard when she saw Klaus looking down at her. His blue eyes seemed to be examining her for any serious damage.

She dropped her hand from the painful spot on her head that she was rubbing. "I was expecting that you wouldn't much like me after what I said but a door in the face is a bit over the top." It was the first time they had seen each other after her little outburst at his mansion. It surprised Katelyn when his lips tugged into a crooked smile, showing of the dimples that she was so fond of.

"On the contrary love, I thought it was quite astonishing how you voiced your thoughts so decidedly." A second later the smile dropped and his voice was low. "I find your new disdain for all of us rather refreshing" He turned on his heel and made to walk out but the sudden feeling of her hand gripping his made Klaus turn back to face her.

"Hey, listen I don't hate you…." Klaus's eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly and she continued. "I still believe that you are more than what you let others see. I know the man I once loved is still inside of you." she put her hand against his chest, over his heart.

When he had no reply and merely looked down at her hand and then back into her baby blue eyes she dropped her hand from his chest. "But seeing how unlikely it is that he is going to show, I'd like us to treat each other normally maybe even attempt to be friends….speaking of how's Alaric?" She knew Klaus had heard her proposal and had no desire to have a deep conversation about feelings. She therefor quickly deflected and Klaus understood her as he only answered her question.

"He's not conscious at the moment." Klaus tried to avoid the details but she heard the hint of mischief in his voice and knew that he had done something.

"I see, may I ask how that happened?" She crossed her arms on her chest and leaned against a wall.

This time Klaus got a boyish smirk on his face. "I snapped his neck, to see if his dark side would come out and play after being killed."

"Of course you did." She couldn't help but smile a little at his cute facial expression.

"Well, I should be on my way I have many things to arrange." Klaus looked her over one more time, the tight workout clothes on her beautifully shaped body made his heart beat a little faster.

"Yeah uh me too, I'm going to go check on Alaric, make sure you didn't snap his head so hard that his bones are misplaced." She replied quickly and Klaus turned around and rushed out of the house.

* * *

"Katelyn, are we ever going to speak again? Or were you planning to just ignore me and Damon forever." She looked up from the novel that she had been reading for the past three hours and into Stefan's questioning hazel eyes.

"I wasn't aware that we were on speaking terms. I figured, after what I said you'd hate me." Stefan smiled softly.

"Nah I don't hate you. It really surprised me what you said that but I know that you were just trying to protect the people that you love. Don't take me wrong I still want Klaus out of our lives but I promise you that we won't kill him because that would mean your brother dies."

She cocked an eyebrow at the tone in his voice, was he really expecting a thank you "I see that you expect me to be grateful for that?" She noticed that she was a bit grumpy and decided to blame it on lack of food. "Is it okay if I head upstairs and make myself some dinner?"

"Yeah sure go ahead. I'll let you know if you're needed." Katelyn quickly looked at Alaric's body and then headed upstairs.

She had just finished her spaghetti and was doing the dishes when there was a loud crash from the cellar and it was followed by raised voices. Expecting the worst she darted down the stairs whilst hearing Alaric and Stefan fight.

"You're not putting enough into this." Alaric said panting and hissing in pain.

"If I put any more into it, I'm gonna break your spine." Stefan replied out of breath and Katelyn ran into the cell right at the moment that Stefan hit Alaric hard.

"Ric!" Katelyn pushed Stefan out of the way and ran to Alaric who was on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth. "What the hell is going on?"

"Katelyn… it's okay, this is all part of the plan. My alter ego is hiding inside me and he will only take over if he believes that I'm truly dying." Katelyn bit her lip thinking of a plan.

"No, not like this. Let me try with my magic. I can lure him out without doing damage to you." Stefan agreed immediately and she never gave Alaric time to be recalcitrant. Putting her hands on either side of his head she started to chant.

Both Katelyn and Stefan noticed something in Ric's eyes change. Alaric began to laugh lowly looking at her with a disapproving, hateful stare. "You are pathetic….thinking you can save them. You don't deserve the power that you have, you don't even use it properly" She knew this was his alter ego.

"hmmm well, I guess I should put it to proper use now." She grabbed Ric's head and started to search his mind. Ric tried to push her off of him but she was using her magic to control his movements whilst searching his mind. When she saw where he had hidden the stake she let go of his mind and the connection and therefor the spell broke. She smirked and for a moment forgot how dangerous evil Alaric was. He took the opportunity, grabbing her harshly and slamming her into the stone wall of the cell backwards.

"Ahh shit! That hurt you son of a…." Katelyn swallowed her words knowing this wasn't really Alaric. She looked at him angrily and used her magic to weaken him until he was lying on the floor and he blacked out. She turned towards Stefan.

"I know where the stake is, stay with Ric till he wakes up, it'll be like a couple of minutes." Stefan wanted to see if she was injured but she swatted him away an walked out of the cellar.

* * *

"Still here love?" Klaus heard her walk into the living room. She walked a little closer and his senses picked up the smell of blood. He quickly set the glass of bourbon down and sped over in front of her. "You are bleeding." He tried to find the source of blood but couldn't see any wounds.

Katelyn looked up at him with a sour face and her hand moved to the back of her head, where she felt a stinging pain. She moved her hand through her brunette curls and when she retreated it there was a clear red coat of blood on it. "huh I guess I am." She shrugged dismissing the blood or the injury and it bothered Klaus that she wanted to walk out of the house.

"Where are you going?" He demanded trying to block her path.

"I'm going to get that stake, I know where he hid it and I want all of this to be over as soon as possible"

"No you are not." Katelyn stepped to the side to move past Klaus but he stepped at the same time. He admired her for her persistence but her stubbornness annoyed him at times, especially if she was neglecting her own well-being.

"Klaus, he hid it in the cave...you know, the one that no vampire can enter. The bleeding will probably stop on the way there and otherwise I'll take care of it when I get home" She unconsciously rubbed the back of her head again and Klaus narrowed his eyes when he saw that there was fresh coat of blood on it.

Rebekah walked into the house and looked at the duo. Klaus smirked happily at her arrival. "Sister your timing is impeccable." He turned to look at Katelyn with a stern expression plastered on his face. "Rebekah will take the teacher to fetch the stake and I will take you to the hospital." Katelyn frowned.

"Hospital? I don't need to go to the hospital, I'm fine; I'll stitch it up myself." Klaus already had a hand on the small of her back. When they passed Rebekah Katelyn noticed that something was different about the blonde and an uncomfortable feeling of dread settled in her stomach. Unconsciously seeking a little comfort and reassurance she leaned back into Klaus's arm.

"I suggest you let me take you to see a doctor otherwise I feel obliged to feed you my blood and I know how much you would hate that." She pouted at him but didn't struggle as he helped her into his car and they drove off.

* * *

Katelyn was sitting in a hospital room waiting for the doctor to come in. The pit in her stomach was still present and she was nervous about what was going on with Rebekah. Being a witch she knew that her gut feelings were almost always right and she did not particularly like that idea at the moment.

Klaus noticed her fidgeting and biting her lip. He tried to ignore it whilst he sat on a chair in a corner of the room but when she started tapping her fingers on the bed he walked over to her. "Alright what is occupying you mind?" He hopped onto the bed and sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She answered too quickly and he eyed her knowingly. He had spent hours of studying her over the past year and it worried him when she kept things to herself.

"You do know I can hear your heartbeat raising" She pursed her lips. Klaus knew that he wasn't going to get her to talk and decided to play it of as a joke, for now.

"Are you afraid of the doctor love? The offer of my blood still stands." She squinted her nose and he put his hand on her knee, the touch calmed her a little and she put her hand on his with her small fingers curling around his rough, strong hand. There was a moment of soothing silence between them.

Then the door opened and in walked a young doctor, a little over twenty with a friendly smile, short black, curly hair and greenish eyes. "Miss Katelyn Lockwood?" The young man shook her hand.

"Yep that's me." She answered and Klaus stood up from the bed resting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. _He heard me yesterday night and this afternoon, he is showing me his compassionate side again_ She thought and for the first time in a long time her eyes sparkled when she gave Klaus a genuine smile. He dipped his chin a little in a slight nod before he took one look at the doctor. Once he was convinced that there was no potential harm he walked to the door to leave.

"No don't go!" Katelyn squeaked and she scolded herself for sounding like a panicking 6 year old. There were only a few times that she was scared but she really didn't want to be alone with this bad feeling, even if there was no direct threat. When she saw Klaus's head whip around his face, wide eyed and wary she felt even more ashamed of her behaviour.

"Sorry, if there is a place you have to be you should go, it's okay" Klaus narrowed his eyes at her again, not sure what she was feeling but he couldn't bring himself to walk out of the door and leave her. Something was clearly upsetting her so he leaned against the far wall and kept watch.

The doctor looked between his patient and the dirty blonde man in the room. "You don't need to be nervous it will all be okay." He thought that hospitals freaked the girl out, not a very uncommon occurrence.

"It says here that you have a lesion in your head?"

She brought her hand to the back of her head and the doctor walked around her and noticed that she tensed a little as his hand brushed away the hair around the wound. "Well it certainly is a shame to see such a pretty head injured." Klaus's eyes squinted when he saw a slight blush creep onto Katelyn's cheeks.

The doctor started to apply the stitches but kept her distracted by talking to her. Klaus crossed his arms trying his hardest not to kill the other male in the room when he noticed the way that the man was looking at Katelyn. "so how did you end up with a head gash?" Katelyn giggled trying to think of a valid reason.

"I'm a little clumsy, let's just say I tripped and fell backwards into a wall." _If only he knew what really happened._ The doctor was done with the stitches and walked through the room grabbing a small flash light and got in front of her. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head a little. His fingers stayed under her chin as he shone the flashlight in her blue eyes and Katelyn swore that she could hear Niklaus growl.

"Did you feel nauseous or dizzy?" He clicked the light off.

"Nope, I didn't even think about coming to the hospital in the first place. I was sure that I'd be able to take care of the wound myself." She could hear Klaus scoff but couldn't hear the words he muttered under his breath. The doctor smiled at her and his eyes gleamed a little.

"Well, I am happy that you came, It is not every day that I get to take care of such a pretty patient." Katelyn's cheeks flushed a deep red but she saw Klaus glaring daggers into the back of the doctor and she began to fear for the poor man's life. _You are walking a thin line there buddy._ Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Klaus's eyes changing from blue to a beautiful goldish hybrid eyes.

The doctor was oblivious to the danger as he finished the tests and mentioned to her that it was alright to get up. He flashed a charming smile while offering his hand and helping her to her feet. Katelyn knew that she had to act quickly to prevent this man from dying.

She thanked him before walking over to Klaus with her lips tugged into a smug grin. "See babe, I told you that it was nothing serious" _wow that sounds weird to be referring to Klaus like that._ She thought to herself whilst entwining their fingers. Klaus's eyes snapped back to blue when she squeezed his hand a little. The young doctor looked at the duo a little confused and disappointed and Katelyn knew that he never thought of them of a couple, which they weren't but she knew by the way Klaus was acting that he still harboured some feelings other than friendship.

Klaus had been shocked when she grabbed his hand acting like they were a couple but he smirked obnoxiously and was determined to show the doctor that Katelyn was not an option. He leaned down cupping her cheek. "I know love, I just needed to be reassured that my beautiful girl was alright." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and possessively slung his arm around her shoulders. Klaus cleared his throat and looked at the doctor hinting that he wanted to leave.

The doctor saw the almost threatening eyes and quickly spoke "You are free to go but do return if you start to feel any complaints." Klaus kept his arm around her as they walked pass the doctor and his intimidating glare did not go unnoticed by Katelyn.

When they stepped outside there was a cold breeze and Katelyn leaned a little into Klaus's side shivering since she was only wearing a shirt and shorts. Klaus noticed and let go of her giving her his jacket.

He opened the door to the passenger seat and she got into the car, when he climbed behind the wheel she seemed to be in a fit of giggles. Klaus smiled amused at the silly sound erupting from the girl next to him. "What?" He asked and she cradled her ribs trying to breathe through her laughing.

"It's actually not that funny but Oh my god, I was so sure that you would rip out his jugular…" Klaus cocked his eyebrow. "You should have seen the look on your face when that doctor complimented me. You know you're absolutely adorable when you're jealous."

"Katelyn, I am not….nor will I ever be adorable." Klaus said and started driving. He drove her to the Lockwood estate and came to a stop in front of the door.

"Hey, thank you…for staying with me tonight, at the hospital"

Klaus smiled at her and she saw a spark of softness in his deep blue eyes. "I believe that is what friends do." Katelyn was quiet for a bit debating whether or not to ask the next question but she couldn't help it.

"Rebekah mentioned something about you two leaving town…When are you?" She feared that the originals would be gone for a long time and maybe not return to mystic falls in her lifetime.

"Probably tomorrow morning, as soon as Rebekah retrieves the stake." She forced back the sadness and lump in her throat.

"That soon?" She suddenly realized something and chuckled. "Trust me, you won't be gone until after tomorrow night."

"and why would that be?"

"Because the decade dance is tomorrow." Katelyn knew that Rebekah had put too much time into it to just walk away before having fun.

Klaus rolled his eyes knowing exactly what the brunette next to him was thinking. "You know me well enough to know that I will not let my sister's dance fantasy influence my better judgement. She will have to miss this dance, she is immortal there will be plenty of other opportunities."

Katelyn had to try and convince Klaus to come, she didn't like the feeling that she got being around Rebekah tonight. She just needed to know that the blonde would be alright.

"Please just let her come, come with her….make this party your farewell. We are doing the twenties wasn't that like your favourite decade of the 20thcentury?" Klaus sighed , he had no desire to go to a high school dance but she was asking him….that had to count for something.

"I will not promise that we will be there but we will see." She knew that his words clearly indicated that it was still improbable that they would show up and that this might be the last time she would see him.

"Well, if you don't come than this is goodbye." There was a short silence before Katelyn spoke again.

"Klaus, I want you to know that I will never be sorry that I met you and loved you. If I won't see you again, tell Rebekah I will miss her and that I'll text her and do my best to Kol and Elijah when you see them again. I hope you will find what you are looking for, wherever you are going. Oh and don't be a stranger, if you ever feel like visiting the door will be open." Klaus smiled slightly and leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. Her stomach twisted as she stepped out of the car.

 _Better to part as friends then to fight as lovers_ Katelyn thought when she met the blue eyes of the dirty blonde hybrid. She waved a little when she heard the engine roar and saw Klaus drive out of the parking lot and maybe out of her life.

* * *

 **So, I'm going to leave these questions up for a few chapters, I'd really like you input on them (for the people that already answered them, thank you)**

 **-Would you or would you not like to see Katelyn pregnant with Klaus's child?**

 **-If so would you like to see this scenario (partially) take place in New Orleans since I made sure that I already have a storyline there…**

 **I know it is really early to start asking you this but it's mainly for inspiration:**

 **If she will have his baby, what would you like the gender to be and feel free to start suggesting baby names, I'll make a list of them and then I'll pick my favourite(s)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and following! Please review**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	22. Chapter 22 Do not go gentle

**Hi everyone thanks for continuing to read this story and thank you so much for all the kind reviews! For those who are curious about the baby score so far: (according to my count) 7 (BB) vs 3 (BG)**

 **And the answers to your reviews:**

 **Jamcneill680:** Thanks for the review, I think their relationship would indeed be very interesting with a baby. I put the name on the list :)

 **WickedlyMinx:** I will see if I can fit Hayley in somewhere but Jackson is (already) dead in my story but maybe it would be interesting what would happen with Liam, Hayley and Katelyn, I'll definitely consider it! Thank you for the review.

 **Loveme2202:** Ahw thank you, I'm flattered. I've had many positive responses about a pregnancy in the story so I think I am going to write it though it might happen earlier in the story than it did with Klaus and Hayley since I see some difficulty in including Katelyn in the entire 'cure for vampirism' story line. I am planning a surprise and plot twist in season 4 but you'll just have to wait and read.

 **Guest 1:** Don't worry I have actually ruled out the Hayley Klaus pregnancy in TVD/TO since it will be hard to write and I think it will take the attention away from {Kate-Klaus} Thank you for the review though ;)

 **Guest 2:** Thank you! I'm glad that you like reading it.

 **IamMikaelson:** Wow, I love these elaborate reviews and thank you so much for doing the name research I really like Maximillian I can just hear Klaus, Kat, Rebekah and Elijah's pronunciation of the name. **_SPOILER:_** I do have a few tricks up my sleeve for Kol in the 4th season, he will have a far more important role in this story than he did in TVD. I do think I will have the story continue in New Orleans, I put the names on the list and thanks for the review.

 **Jessisthebestduh:** Thank you so much for the review and for following this story from (almost) the very start. I'm so happy that I have not bored you yet and I hope that you will continue to like the storyline.

 **Jcanderson33:** Wow, thank you so much, you have got me blushing, seriously….I'm glad that you enjoy reading it and I hope that you'll like this chapter as well. If you want to know about Kol, you should read the spoiler in one of the comments above (The world does need Kol I absolutely agree)

 **Chapter 22: Do not go gentle**

* * *

Katelyn woke up from knocks on her door. She assumed that it was Carol coming to ask her, for the hundredth time, to clean her room and decided to try and avoid a lecture.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up….I'll start cleaning my room in 10 minutes!" She yelled without turning her head to the door.

"You know you really should clean your room, it is an absolute mess but I guess it matches its owner" Katelyn's eyes shot open at the familiar playful voice. She whipped her head around to see Tyler leaning against her bedroom door.

"TY!" She laughed as she got out of bed and jumped into her brother's arms. "You look and sound like your regular Jack-ass self…that's a good thing for once" Tyler set her down and she walked over to her bathroom to freshen up and change into her everyday clothes.

Tyler walked around her room a little but then sat down in the chair next to her desk. His eye fell on a blue jewellery box and a letter that were buried in a pile of notebooks. He could make out the name Klaus and he pulled both objects out of the pile.

Katelyn was just done changing when she walked back into her room and saw Tyler's confused look whilst he was staring at the invitation and bracelet that Klaus had given her. His eyes met hers and he started firing questions.

"Did Klaus give this to you?" There was an undercurrent of anger in his voice.

"Yep, he was trying to win me over with expensive jewellery. I mean it is certainly beautiful and I'm not a brat but it wasn't given with the right intention." Tyler frowned. _God, is this payback for not cleaning my room._

"What do you mean win you over Katie? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something?" _Oh please, please don't turn into overprotective brother-douche mode._ Katelyn knew Tyler wasn't going to like her answer.

"He did once...but then he turned into a dick without feelings and right now he is conflicted, I think…" She smirked a little but Tyler wasn't amused.

"I'm serious Kat what the hell happened when I was gone?!" His voice was demanding and his muscles tensed.

"Tyler you really shouldn't worry about it. He is leaving town either this afternoon or tonight after the decade dance so what's in the past is in the past let's just forget about it." She heard her brother internally scoff and mutter curse words.

"Anyways, I gotta go, I promised to help with the last preparations for the dance." With that Katelyn took off.

* * *

Klaus was working on one of his paintings trying to kill some time and to get rid of this longing to see Katelyn again. He had decided not to go to the decade dance, not wanting to relive the painful goodbye yesterday night. He didn't turn around when he heard his sister's footsteps enter the room.

"What took you so long?" Klaus had no idea that his mother had taken over Rebekah's body and made a deal with Alaric.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." Klaus turned towards his sister/mother who was triumphantly waving the stake in her hand. "Luckily I'm quite the charmer."

"That's it?" Klaus eyed the stake but couldn't think of any alternative motive that his sister could possibly have.

Rebekah or rather Esther walked over to Klaus. "The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honours or shall I?" Klaus put his paintbrush down and took the stake from her throwing it into the burning fireplace. He looked satisfied when the flames flared up a little.

"Well, that's that then." Esther said turning around and walking away from Klaus. She wanted to get out of her daughter's body as quick as possible.

"Pack your bags, we are leaving." She heard Klaus say and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Today?" She said rather alarmed. Klaus picked up on the tone in her voice.

"Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelgänger and be off by sunset." Esther hastily thought of a reason to stay, otherwise she wouldn't be able to finish her plan. For what reason would Rebekah want to stay? "But tonight is the decade dance!" She blurred out.

"So?"

"So I'm head of the committee, we have to go." Rebekah answered and Klaus bit the inside of his cheek.

"I'm not going to any dance."

"Katelyn will be there." Esther said knowingly.

"I do not care about this dance Rebekah, besides Katelyn and I have already said our goodbyes."

"But I haven't, Please she is my best friend and I have big plans for tonight." She put on her best pleading face. "Just go for me." Klaus walked closer to his sister and looked into her blue eyes. It was so hard to say no to her.

"Okay, fine. One last hoorah." Klaus said and Esther smiled.

"One last hoorah, Nik." She walked out of the room and headed over to get Alaric and set her plan in motion.

* * *

Katelyn walked through the gym hall and smiled when she heard Caroline yelling loudly. "What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down." Kat passed by Matt and Jeremy who were hanging stars from the ceiling and making faces at each other.

She stopped in her tracks when her insides twisted and a headache bubbled up. Out of nowhere a strong gust of wind coursed through the gym hall. Katelyn saw one of the disco lights on the floor starting to levitate and then she realized that she was using magic. She took a few deep breaths and everything went back to normal.

Luckily all students were unsuspecting as they closed the windows blaming the weather. Now she was sure that something was wrong and usually the only thing that affected Katelyn's magic was other magic. She quickly got a glass of water and shrugged it off for the time being and walked over to Elena and Caroline.

"why don't you ask Stefan?" Katelyn heard Caroline ask as she stood next to the blonde, Elena averted her eyes to the floor as they both acknowledged Katelyn's presence.

"I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother." Katelyn choked on the sip of water when she heard what had happened between Elena and Damon. Elena shot a glare at the younger brunette but Caroline tried to stay on topic.

"All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right?" Elena opened her mouth to answer but Katelyn couldn't hold back a snarky comment.

"I think Stefan would've rather wanted a girlfriend who stood by him and didn't drive a wedge between him and his brother."

"Wow thanks Kat for voicing your unwanted opinion. I thought we were friends" Elena said but before any fight could start Caroline interrupted them.

"Okay, this situation isn't ideal but you need to sort out your feelings Elena, I've watched the Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn."

Elena laughed a little. "Yeah and you're not biased or anything." Katelyn couldn't believe their attitude towards the problem.

"You two are unbelievable, this is not a game or a stupid TV-movie fantasy! We are talking about people here, with feelings and emotions. I think you should just leave both brothers alone, it would be better for all of us, it would definitely be safer" She smashed her glass back on a table and stalked away.

Elena sighed sadly. "Bonnie hates me now Katelyn hates me." Caroline put a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"They'll get over it." The blonde knew that Bonnie was someone who would probably look past it but she knew that Katelyn, once she was really crossed would never completely forgive and forget. "Meanwhile, I'll plead that Stefan is your epic love and I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

Katelyn spend the rest of the afternoon transforming herself into a flapper girl. Her hair was up in short brown curls tucked under a glittery head band. She was wearing a white chiffon dress with a silver pattern of rhinestones on the top. The skirt was filled with fringes and she finished the look with silver heels, white long sleeve gloves and except for the deep red lipstick, light make up. She checked her phone again after having send several texts to Rebekah but she didn't get any reply.

She hid her disappointment and went downstairs where Carol was waiting to bring her to the dance. It was a short ride and Carol smiled and waved her off as she walked into the dance.

Kat looked around and smiled brightly when she saw all the students swinging around on the music. She spotted Matt and Caroline at the drink table and walked over to them. They were in conversation when she arrived and of course, Elena was the topic.

"One way or another she is pretty much spoken for." Katelyn grabbed some punch.

"Elena is my friend, Caroline. I'm just looking out for her." Matt said and Katelyn huffed.

"Aren't we all…" She mocked and Caroline send her an annoyed look before she turned back to Matt.

"And I'm just looking out for you. Because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire." Caroline continued and Katelyn cleared her throat before she corrected the blonde.

"Always…people who care about her **always** get caught the crossfire. Though I have to admit Matty… you prove to be the most tenacious of us all. I mean you are pretty much still a normal high school guy even though you are Elena's friend. Better watch out because you could very well be the next dead, or undead" Matt was surprised by the attitude but Caroline opened her mouth.

"Okay that's enough! You are being a real bitch Katelyn."

"No Caroline, I'm just telling the truth and not holding back for once." Katelyn answered cockily. She felt a headache coming up and painfully rubbed her temple. She looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Something had to be affecting her but she ignored the pain and focussed on what Caroline had to say. Her magic was messing with her emotions.

The blonde spoke again. "Yeah well maybe you should hold back because you are totally ruining a perfect…."

Matt suddenly interrupted the girls when he noticed Tyler walking through the crowd. "What's he doing here?" The girls stopped their bickering and followed Matt's gaze, their eyes landing on Tyler.

As if on cue they hastily walked up to Tyler and spoke at exactly the same time and same pitch. "Are you crazy?!" They eyed each other and Tyler chuckled a little at the two.

"Ah my two favourite girls in the world. My beautiful girlfriend and my adorable sister."

Caroline looked at him both panicked and slightly angry. "Tyler this isn't a joke!"

"Yeah Ty, what if Klaus decides to show up?!" Katelyn would love to see Klaus and Rebekah one last time but with Tyler being here that could turn into a problem.

Tyler shrugged as if it wasn't such a big deal. "I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not gonna hide while he's macking all over you Katie!"

"Tyler, I really don't need the protection of my big brother I'm fine….I can handle this myself." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm here now anyways so I should make the best of it." He winked at Katelyn and turned to Caroline "You better hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet." He picked the blonde up, bridal style and spun her around.

Matt shook his head laughing and walked up to Katelyn asking her to dance to which she agreed. She was really enjoying herself but then spotted Damon, Stefan and Elena walking out of the hall and noticed that Jeremy had seen the same thing as he was making his way over to follow the trio. Katelyn excused herself and quickly headed in the same direction meeting Jeremy half way.

"Something's up." Katelyn said and Jeremy nodded agreeing. They walked through the hallways and Jeremy wanted to walk in on the conversation but Katelyn pulled him against a wall to stay hidden and listen in.

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something." They heard Elena say and Katelyn frowned slightly when she felt Jeremy tense, she patted his back.

"We tried medicine, we tried magic." She heard Damon say not liking the tone of his voice, she had the feeling what he was going to say.

"Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him?" They heard Stefan join in on the conversation.

"What? To pretend to be Alaric?" Damon said mocking Stefan's idea. "The guy that we know is gone. We are talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know you!" It was obvious that he was indicating Elena, because his entire world resolved around her.

"What you think he'd go after Elena?" Stefan said alarmed and Katelyn really wanted to vomit.

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena said. The young brunette really couldn't believe how slow Elena's brain seemed to function at times.

"I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery." Damon said as if it was the most normal thing to say, as if he was talking about an animal. Katelyn hadn't expected Jeremy to jump out and was too late to stop him.

"No, no way in hell!" Jeremy's voice echoed through the hall and he gained the Salvatores and Elena's attention. The three turned around and Katelyn felt their gazes harden a bit when they saw her next to Jeremy.

"Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon replied in a cold, careless tone.

Katelyn felt Jeremy shake next to her and she saw that he was on the verge of tears. "You are out of your mind!" he screamed before angrily turning around and walking away.

"Jeremy…." Elena said softly, her voice filled with pity for her little brother and she quickly followed after him, which left Katelyn alone in the hall with the brothers. Damon and Katelyn glared at each other and the tension was extreme. The pain in her head was gone but she felt different.

"See Damon, this is exactly what I mean. You don't even make a real afford to save your only friend because he is a possible, not even a direct, no a possible threat to the girl you like. Some friend you are." Katelyn saw Stefan shaking his head with big eyes trying to warn her but she continued nonetheless. "You are such an arrogant, ignorant, self…." Damon grew angrier and angrier and sped over to Katelyn trapping her against a wall with his hand wrapped around her neck.

"Katelyn…Damon…" They heard Stefan warn. But they both ignored him and Katelyn chuckled lowly when she saw that she got under the raven haired vampire's skin. "You are so predictable."

Damon pushed her head against the wall and stepped even closer to her. "You better shut up Lockwood, I have killed for a lot less."

Katelyn focussed on Damon and he dropped to his knees in pain. She pushed herself of the wall and walked around him grabbing a handful of hair and yanking his head back. "That's exactly my problem! You know, you severely overestimate yourself Damon." She whispered in his ear and her eyes turned amber/gold. Her hand clenched into a fist and she punched him in the face, she was sure she heard a bone snap and blood poured from his nose. She kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could and he rolled over coughing and grunting in pain.

"I should have trusted my instinct all those months ago but for the sake of my friends I tried to accept you. I even let you live after you brutally murdered my uncle." She started chanting and Damon started to cough up blood and he began turning greyish, slowly desiccating from the inside out. "I should have gotten rid of you months ago." She continued her chant but paused when she heard someone clear his throat.

Katelyn turned her head and saw Klaus holding back an angry looking Stefan. "As much as I would enjoy watching you torture the eldest Salvatore even further, I am afraid I must warn you. You are making a scene love, we have an audience" He threw his head in the direction of the door and she saw that a group of scared and confused students were looking at all of them.

"I don't care, I'm almost done." Klaus noticed her eyes and the way she was looking at him, like she wasn't aware that he was even there. He knew that she wasn't herself, she had been different ever since last night and she would never expose normal teenagers to the world of the supernatural.

Klaus also knew what came with the wolf gene, sometimes you black out especially if your anger is constantly fuelled. Damon had hurt her the most, even if she never showed it. Her anger being at a peek and having no control over her magic was a dangerous combination.

"Katelyn, this isn't you, your anger makes you see things differently." Stefan yelled fighting against Klaus fearing for his brother's life.

"No Stefan I see things perfectly fine now." Katelyn said and she turned reaching one hand to Stefan too. Stefan dropped to his knees and started gagging on blood as well.

"Alright love, that's enough." Klaus said but she wasn't listening. He vamp sped over to her but before he could even get to her she unknowingly used her magic throwing him across the room and into a wall. He was back on his feet in a second and this time, using even more speed he slung both arms around her waist and picked her up speeding out of the room and into an empty classroom, away from the Salvatores.

At his touch her eyes changed to the gold with blue specks that he normally adored to see. But her body was shivering because of all the power that she had just used. The magic still coursed through her and the lights in the classroom flicked on and off. The windows started breaking one by one and the ground started to shake as if there was an earthquake.

Klaus had never seen anyone do this and it truly scared him. "KATELYN!" Klaus shook her slightly to get her back but she didn't react. He grabbed both sides of her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes. "Come on love, take control!"

Finally her eyes changed back to baby blue. She looked around confused and disorientated. She cocked an eyebrow and her memories caught up with her, in flashes most of it was blurred. She looked back at Klaus.

"D-did I kill them?" She asked a little scared she knew that if she killed someone with her magic, that she would lose her powers. "Oh my god and my classmates, those students they saw…" She began to freak out and Klaus noticed a gust of wind picking up again.

"You did not kill the Salvatores and the students will be accounted for but right now, the most important thing is that you calm down and remain in control." His voice had a soothing calmness that she hadn't heard before, that she hadn't deemed part of his character and it reminded Katelyn a bit of Elijah. She took a deep breath and focussed on Klaus's eyes, a trick that her grandmother taught her when she learned to embrace her power in Italy.

Katelyn's heartbeat and breathing got back to normal and she stepped closer to Klaus. She hugged his torso burying her head in his chest really in the need of a safe heaven. Klaus wrapped his strong arms around her body. He relished in the moment knowing that after tonight he might not ever hold her again.

It was uncommon for him to really allow himself to feel but he felt content, softly resting his chin on the top of her head. He heard her sigh and then she whispered something that had he been human he wouldn't have heard but having vampire super hearing he made it out loud and clear. "You have no idea how happy I am that you haven't left."

He pressed his face into her hair and softly kissed it, closing his eyes. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at all the damage she had done. The floor was filled with shattered glass from the windows and her body was tense. Klaus offered his arm and she slipped her hand through it holding his elbow. He walked her to the entrance of the gym hall telling her to go to her friends whilst he would handle the Salvatores and the witnesses.

* * *

Katelyn spotted Caroline and then her eye fell on Tyler. _Crap, I completely forgot…Klaus can't see him._ As quick as she could walk in heels she trotted over to the dancing duo and tapped her brother on his shoulder.

Tyler knew that look on his little sister's face. "What's wrong?"

"Klaus is here, you need to leave, now." She slowly tried to push him over to the entrance but he wouldn't cooperate. "Hello! Aren't you supposed to have super hearing?! I said Klaus is here." She snapped in irritation.

"Oh I heard you Kat, I'm just not going to be intimidated by him and I want to keep an eye on you." Tyler said a bit too cocky for Katelyn's taste.

She groaned and looked at Caroline for support. The blonde understood the unspoken message "Tyler, I think you should…."

"Where have you been Mate?" The British accented voice interrupted the conversation and something in Katelyn's chest tightened.

"I just got back in town." Tyler answered protectively slipping an arm around Caroline's waist and throwing his other arm around Katelyn's shoulder.

"That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." Klaus said suspicious of the entire situation. Katelyn fidgeted with one of the fringes nervously. Klaus's eyes fell on her and Tyler's protective stance. "You don't mind if I dance with your sister do you."

 _You cheeky bastard_ Katelyn thought and prayed Tyler wasn't going to break his cover because of Klaus's provocation.

"Yes actually we do." Caroline glared at Klaus and Katelyn was a bit surprised when she heard her friend speak up. Klaus looked at Tyler with a demand in his eyes expecting him to back down because of the sire bond.

Katelyn held her breath in anticipation. "No, it's fine." Tyler said dropping his arm from his little sister's shoulders. Klaus took Katelyn's hand in his and guided her to an empty spot on the dance floor.

"Must you prove that you are the alpha male? Tyler is my brother, not your little pet."

"I don't have to prove anything love. I am the alpha male." He watched her roll her blue eyes and her pulled her closer placing a hand on her lower back. The music was pleasant and it certainly took him back to the twenties and the girl in his arms, well she seemed to be able to pull of any look.

"You would have loved the 1920's Katelyn. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped." He let out a small chuckle quickly spinning them around for a moment.

She smiled at his enthusiasm and passion when he spoke of that time. "Hmmm…if I know my American history these roaring twenties you speak of did lead to the great depression. Which is proof of the theory that every action has its consequences. No matter how benefitting and harmless that action may seem in the beginning it can still bite you in the ass afterwards, sometimes literally" She winked at him.

Klaus smirked both at her choice of words and reaction on his statement. "Oh dear, am I to be lectured again?"

"Since you are leaving tomorrow I thought I'd give you some of my advice for on the way. You know what they say 'with age comes wisdom but sometimes age comes alone'. Just figured you were in need of another life lesson even though you are over a thousand" She smugly said.

Klaus's sideway smile grew wider. "Having met the man behind the quote, I believe I was the one that inspired him with that particular saying but it is more than probable that it was my brother. Elijah did enjoy speaking with the author about many things, including me."

"You met Oscar Wilde?" She sighed a little before confessing one of the thoughts that seemed to surface a lot when she was around Klaus. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, living eternally….limitless." It reminded her of the night that Klaus had healed Caroline on her birthday, the little speech he gave them about the world.

"You could." Katelyn looked up at him and saw that he was being dead serious, a twinkling of hope in his eyes. "I could give you that life, if that is what you truly want. Join me and my sister. I'll take you, everywhere….anywhere" This was one of those precious moments where she saw him as a man, not a vampire just a man, a vulnerable one. She was silent for a while, gathering her thoughts, weighing her options. He was looking so happy, excited about the idea she didn't want to crush his dream, his hope but she had to be honest.

Klaus noticed that she was seriously considering his offer and his heart flooded with love, hope and warmth. Her mouth opened and he was dying of anticipation. "I..I can't." Just like that the warmth was gone and his walls were back up. Katelyn noticed his expression turn grim.

"I don't want to give up my chance at a semi-normal human life. I want to finish my school, go to university, study medicine…become a doctor, marry….have children, a family. I don't want to lose my chance at that life. I don't want to lose my magic. I can still travel the world whilst being human."

"and then what? Who says you will not die in 10 years of an incurable disease? And what if you would live unto the age of 90…you would lose your youth, your passion. That fire in you…it will die out" Klaus's voice was cold and even a little sad.

She cupped his cheek with her hand rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. "People grow old and die Niklaus, that is life." Klaus stopped dancing and grabbed her hand taking It of his cheek.

"I will not be around you to watch you die, not today, not tomorrow, not if it is in in fifty years." Klaus was masking his sadness and fear with anger and he turned around stalking away but Katelyn knew him well enough to see through him.

She looked over to Tyler, fortunately enough was distracted with Caroline. _Not doing such a great job at being a creepy stalker brother._ She decided to go after Klaus, not wanting their previous conversation to be the last. Her heels ticked on the pavement outside making both Klaus and Stefan turn around to face her with frowns on their faces. "What?"

She was standing in between the two men and looked down at where their gazes were focussed. She noticed the salt line and that was when she knew enough. "Esther's back." Klaus and Stefan nodded at her and she cursed _Damnit can all this supernatural stuff give us a break, just one night…_

* * *

"She does this all the time, right?" Katelyn smiled softly at the worry in Jamie's voice, he cared for Bonnie.

"It's okay Jamie, if she gets out of control…I will help her."

"What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loop hole." Klaus commented and Katelyn thought of Rebekah, the way she had felt when she walked passed the blonde. She had that feeling that she hadn't been able to place but now she realized that it was the same feeling she got whenever she was around Esther. _That old witch bitch has been affecting me the past 2 days, I should have known._

Katelyn tugged on Klaus's arm drawing his attention. He bent down to her. "I'm worried about Rebekah, I think Esther possessed her, ever since yesterday night. I felt it when we walked pass her." Klaus's face paled a little.

"Nik, do you think Esther would be capable of killing her?" The brunette felt sick with the idea. She got her answer a few seconds later after Matt walked in.

"people are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier."

"Matt and I can leave, we can take Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy joined in.

"It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan replied and then Katelyn noticed Klaus tense. He rushed over and grabbed Jamie's throat lifting him up from the floor and strangling him with one hand.

"Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic witch, or I will start killing people you fancy." Katelyn knew that he was incredibly worried about his little sister and when Klaus was feeling something he wasn't used to, he lashed out.

"Let him go!" Bonnie yelled angrily taking a step towards him. Klaus squeezed tighter.

"Not until you get us out of here." Stefan stepped in before Katelyn could.

"Ah don't be stupid Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's is helping us right now is to save Caroline, Tyler and Katelyn. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Klaus scowled but then felt that familiar hand on his shoulder blade.

"Let him go, Rebekah will be fine. We will take Esther down tonight." Her baby blue eyes seemed to pierce right through him. "I promise." He opened his hand and Jamie dropped to the floor catching his breath.

* * *

"Bonnie, any luck?" Katelyn entered the classroom a few minutes later with Klaus and Damon on her heel.

"Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." Damon handed her a test tube with blood.

"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" Bonnie said a bit nervous about Damon and Klaus there, the two people she liked the least. Katelyn walked next to Bonnie and took her hand ready to help her perform the spell.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena and Katelyn's life. Didn't exactly have a choice." Damon said and Katelyn turned a little pale at the memory.

"You shouldn't have done it Damon. Not for me, not for Elena, our lives aren't more valuable than anyone else's and I wish I could have done something to stop you." Katelyn retorted and Bonnie squeezed her hand in a silent thank you.

"I know Katie, you did everything you could and there is always a choice Damon. It's just whenever you make one someone else suffers." Bonnie glared at the eldest Salvatore and a loud sigh escaped Klaus's mouth.

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" Bonnie poured the blood on the map and grabbed Katelyn's hand. They started chanting simultaneously but nothing seemed to happen.

"Esther is fighting us." Katelyn raised her eyebrows.

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power unless she is channelling something." Klaus gave a voice to Katelyn's thoughts.

"A hotspot?" Bonnie asked and Katelyn noticed something klick in Klaus's mind. "Get the humans ready. I know where she is."

Katelyn raised her eyebrows, they seriously want to send those 2 overconfident idiots?

About 10 minutes later they were all gathered behind the salt line outside of the school. Matt and Jeremy walked up to them from Matt's truck one with a rifle, the other with a crossbow in hand and Katelyn stepped forward.

"I'm going with them."

"Huh why, you have made it perfectly clear that you don't want to help us" Damon glared.

"See that is your problem you don't even listen to what I say. I never said I didn't want to help you, I just won't help you sacrifice people for Elena. Which is what you are basically doing right now." Katelyn gestured at Matt and Jeremy. "You are sending two teenagers with a rifle and a crossbow into the hands of a thousand year old witch, who is currently at her strongest, not your most diabolical, intelligent plan ever."

"We can handle ourselves Kat." Matt retorted and she saw an annoyingly smug look on Jeremy's face. _Seems like I'm going to have to demonstrate it._ She closed her eyes and Matt and Jeremy looked a little confused when Jeremy's arms moved and the crossbow was pointing at a tree.

"Jeremy what are you doing?" the crossbow fired and an arrow landed right in the tree stem.

"I swear I didn't do that!" Jeremy yelled looking at Matt, Stefan, Damon and Klaus.

"Nope I did." All faces turned to her. "See how easy that was. Magic can be used to control anyone and well with humans it's 12 times as easy. So yeah, I'm going. End of discussion" Katelyn started to push through the boundary but was stopped by a painfully hard grip around her wrist.

She got ready to glare at Klaus but her face was struck with surprise when she turned to see Damon lurking over her. "If Elena gets hurt because of you I will gouge out those pretty blue eyes and feed them to you." She winced when he squeezed even tighter but Klaus was next to them in an instant and grabbed Damon's arm.

"Take your hands of her." His voice was threatening and Katelyn thought she heard a few bones break. The hand around her wrist disappeared and she nodded a thanks at Klaus before she crossed the salt line.

* * *

They reached to old cemetery and Katelyn pulled the boys towards her. "Okay so you know the plan, distract her, I hide and swoop in last minute to kill her, which will make my day."

She hid behind a tree and Matt and Jeremy walked over to the large tomb. Esther had heard them and walked outside. Esther shook her head when she saw Matt and Jeremy pointing a rifle and a crossbow at her.

"Don't move!" Matt yelled.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy pointed the crossbow at her head and Elena came running outside.

"Jeremy!" Katelyn rolled her eyes.

"Let her go!" Okay any minute now, Katelyn looked around and her eye fell on a lot of broken branches on the forest ground.

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defence of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther used her power making Jeremy and Matt point their weapons at each other just like Katelyn had predicted.

"Matt! Matt drop your gun!" Jeremy screamed praying that Katelyn would act soon.

"I can't! I'm not controlling it!" Matt's voice rang through the forest. _Good they are playing their part very well._ Esther was fully unaware of Katelyn's soft chanting. The branches that Kate focussed her eyes on were lifted into the air and pointed at Esther.

"Esther stop it!" She heard Elena yell and then Katelyn used her powers to shoot the branches through the air at high speed. Esther gasped when she felt the sharp pains in her stomach.

Katelyn stepped out from behind the tree and lifted her hand chanting out loud. Esther started to levitate and she flicked her hand making Esther fly into a tree and she was impaled by one large branch.

Kate walked over to the old witch and stood underneath her. She saw blood drip from Esther's mouth. "What did you do with Rebekah!"

Esther looked down and spoke softly. "My daughter is alive, for now. You must understand that my children are monsters Katalyna, they are unworthy of your love. This is not over when I die, soon the world will be rid of all of them and you will fall with them. You are all a curse upon this earth."

"Whatever you think you did, whatever you have planned, it won't work. Just know that you have died for nothing. I'll enjoy knowing that you'll be on the other side, forced to watch how your plan fails, How you children will prevail….I will fight for them, even if they don't see that I love them even if they don't return that love."

She stepped forward closing in on her. "You know why….because everyone deserves to be fought for. They didn't become monsters when you turned them into vampires they became monsters when you refused to love them and when your twisted husband hunted them down. They have survived for over a thousand years but they haven't truly lived. " Katelyn heard the rustling of leaves and saw Alaric walk out from the tomb, stake in his hand.

She saw his confused face and gestured him to come over. He stood next to her and glared at Esther angrily. "She's all yours Ric." Katelyn stepped aside but before she walked away met the eyes of the original witch one last time "This was fun Esther, rot in hell." Ric smiled at the sass from the young girl next to him and jammed the stake into Esther's chest through her heart.

* * *

"Pffff what a night…" Caroline said out loud walking into the Lockwood house tucked against Tyler's side. Tyler nodded and realized that his sister had not said a word since Alaric made his decision not to turn.

He looked behind him and stopped leaving Caroline's side walking over in front of Katie. He brushed the tears from her cheeks.

 _Wait am I still crying._ Katelyn hadn't even realized that they were already home and locked eyes with Tyler. "Ohw Katie….Kates you have to stop beating yourself up about this." He pulled her into a hug, one of their rare sibling moments, where they showed their love for each other.

"I promised." She whispered with a croaked voice. "I promised Ric that I would help him, save him from himself and from all this. I didn't protect him well enough, I should have stopped Esther from doing this…I should have figured it out sooner."

"Okay stop right there. You said Esther possessed Rebekah's body, that was a curveball that no one had expected. Klaus couldn't even tell the difference!" Katelyn bit her lip knowing that Tyler had a point.

"I just….Why won't he turn! I can help him, I know I can fix this. I just need more time" Tyler broke the hug and held his little sister and arm length.

"You have to let this go Katelyn, let him die an honourable death. It is what he wants." She nodded and headed over to the stairs.

"I know…..I'm gonna go to bed, try to get some sleep" She muttered sadly. She had sworn to herself that she would prevent any other unfair deaths and now this.

Before falling asleep Katelyn remembered Esther's words, ' _This is not over when I die'_ One thing was certain, Esther had spoken the truth and Katelyn knew that she had to be prepared for a few dreadfully busy days, where no one would be safe, something was coming but she did not know what or the better question probably being who….

* * *

 **So, I'm going to leave these questions up for a few chapters, I'd really like your input on them (for the people that already answered them, thank you)**

 **-Would you or would you not like to see Katelyn pregnant with Klaus's child?**

 **-If so would you like to see this scenario (partially) take place in New Orleans since I made sure that I already have a storyline there…**

 **I know it is really early to start asking you this but it's mainly for inspiration:**

 **If she will have his baby, what would you like the gender to be and feel free to start suggesting baby names, I'll make a list of them and then I'll pick my favourite(s)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and following! Please review**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	23. Chapter 23 Before Sunset

**Hi everyone! Thanks for still reading the story, I hope you'll like the update. Thanks for all the favourites and follows and of course the reviews. I want to tell you in advance that I probably won't be updating for the coming 2 weekends, I have finals so I really need to concentrate on school, positive side, it might give some of you the chance to catch up to this chapter :p**

 **As for the answers to all your reviews:**

 **To everyone that reviewed thanks for taking the time to do so. As for the people who only reviewed on the questions, I hope you don't mind me not answering the reviews personally, I apologize a thousand times but I really had little time and I felt like I would be repeating myself a lot.** **So for all of you curious souls.**

 **I will continue the story with a pregnancy in the (near) future since there have been so many positive responses. As for where the plot will take place, yes it will move to NOLA but there might just be a bit more Mystic Falls in it, I haven't completely worked that out. Thanks for the votes on the gender of the baby, it currently stands as baby girl: 4 & baby boy: 8 as for all the suggestions for names I added them all to the list it will be awhile before I make the final decision on the name.**

 **For the reviews that were also about something beside the future baby:**

 **ThePhantomismyLove:** Don't worry this story is far from over, but it will be a while before I'll update (about 2-3 weeks) I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter

 **Jello King:** Yay, I love elaborate reviews and I absolutely value your critique! First of all thank you so much for the kind words, I was blushing when I read it…and I definitely understand the point that you made about Kate's powers, last chapter she almost desiccated them both but was stopped by Klaus. I agree with you about the fact that she could punish them better and I would really appreciate it if maybe you had some suggestions or advice in which way you would like to see her lash out (with her magic) in the future since I think I'd like to make her a bit more 'Badass' in that area. So I hope you could maybe, incorporate some ideas and tips in a review or in a PM. Once again thank you for the review!

 **Well, that's it for now ohw word of warning, there is a bit more swearing in this chapter than in the others, I hope you all don't mind that too much…. So here it is chapter 23.**

* * *

Katelyn growled and turned in her bed barely awake when she heard the ringtone of her phone. She looked at the alarm clock on her night stand 8:17. _Saturday morning are these people insane?!_ Needless to say that she was not a morning person at all. She picked up the phone without looking at the caller ID and her voice was still hoarse but she put on a thick layer of agitation. "Oh this better be good."

She heard some heavy panting on the other side of the phone call. "Katie! Katelyn don't l-listen to.. AAAAH" There was a loud scream and Katelyn had recognized Caroline's voice.

"Care…Caroline what's going on?!" She was wide awake and out of her bed in an instant. She checked the caller ID and it read Alaric Saltzman. She spoke into the phone extremely calm.

"Alaric…." Katelyn practically spat his name. "I know it is absolutely futile to beg you not to hurt her because well you are a dick without a conscious now. Instead I have a proposition." She heard a low chuckle from the other end of the line.

"To smart for your own good aren't you. Well do tell."

"You don't need Caroline, you are completely wasting your time on her. Take me in her place, I am an all-powerful witch, the only obstacle in your path, the only kink in your plan, the only one who can destroy you. Esther hated me as much as she hated her children and besides…" She bit her lip. "What better way to lure Klaus than to torture the girl he cares about the most."

"Feeling confident today, well you are brave. Alright it will be fun to see that spark of power in you slowly disappear….I'll take you up on your offer, come down here and I'll let Blondie go. But if you tell anyone or use your powers I will be forced to kill your best friend." Katelyn ended the phone call and grabbed the skinny jeans and sweater that were still on the chair.

* * *

Alaric looked at Caroline with an evil grin, he had staked her down and nailed her to a desk with 2 pencils. He smirked when he heard two sets of footsteps in the school. "Right on time."

Katelyn walked around a corner and gasped when she bumped into another body. The person she bumped into squeaked "Katelyn?! What are you doing here?" Elena whispered.

"Ric called me, I see he wants you and me both in exchange for Caroline." The echoes of cries roamed through the school halls and Elena and Katelyn ran in the direction of their best friend's desperate whimpers. They entered the class room and Katelyn felt immense anger build up when she saw the condition Caroline was in.

"You sick, twisted, son of a bitch." Katelyn walked over to Caroline. She crouched in front of her best friend and stroke her arms soothingly. "It's okay Care, it will be over soon." She started to gently pull out the pencil in her hands but suddenly Alaric vamped over to them throwing Katelyn into a wall and slamming the pencils back into Caroline's hands making her scream.

"You said that you would let her go!" Elena yelled at Ric.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? Stop trusting vampires!" He screamed back and Katelyn glared up at him.

Ric was thrown through the room by an invisible force and Caroline and Elena eyed Katelyn who was focussing on their history teacher. Katelyn used her magic to break his bones one by one. "Elena get Caroline out of here now!"

Elena quickly but carefully freed Caroline and watched Katelyn grab the white oak stake and walk over to Alaric. "Care run, now. We are right behind you!" Elena pushed Caroline to the door.

"I'm sorry Ric." Katelyn plunged the stake into Alaric's heart and turned around not knowing that the white oak wouldn't affect the vampire. "Let's get out of he…." Elena screamed shocked when she saw the tip of the white oak stake poke out of Kate's lower abdomen. Caroline stopped her vamp speed running when she heard the scream. "Katelyn!" Elena called out the injured girls name.

Alaric stood behind Katelyn, keeping her upright and evilly grinned at Elena. "Oops, I think I've ruptured something inside her body ." He smashed Katelyn's head against a table knocking her out. "Hmmm I'm going to have fun torturing her."

A tear slipped down Caroline's cheek after hearing her ex-history teacher's words. _Come on Caroline think, you can't go back there he's too strong…but I have to save my best friends._

* * *

Klaus paced around through the Gilbert house's front yard. _Well I have asked nicely, seems like I am going to have to resort to more boisterous methods, maybe a final warning is in order._ "I think you are probably gonna want to let me in!"

Klaus walked over to the neighbour's house and leaned his hands on the white picket fence looking around. He smiled slyly when he saw a soccer ball nearby. _Well I will get into that house and take my doppelgänger one way or another._

Klaus kicked the soccer ball with his vampire speed breaking the front door open. He approached the porch with two fence pickets in his hands and smirked amusingly. He hurled the first picket into the house, it missed Damon's head by an inch and got stuck in the wall behind him.

"Missed me" Damon yelled whilst pulling the picket out of the wall and throwing it back at the original. Klaus easily dodged it and threw another picket without aiming very well and it missed the eldest Salvatore once again.

Both man were too distracted to overhear Stefan answering his phone and talking with the history teacher.

Klaus had had his fun and was now seriously starting to get impatient if he had to burn the house down to get Elena he would. He walked onto the veranda with a propane tank and a burning newspaper in hand.

Stefan confidently strode over to the original stopping at the front door. "Put it out."

"Come outside and make me." Stefan stepped outside without a thought.

"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Katelyn and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan said looking straight into the hybrid's eyes. Klaus chuckled slightly and dropped the tank and newspaper.

"What's so funny? Katelyn is in there don't you have a thing for her? Or did she finally realize that she can do much better? " Damon joined them outside and mockingly grinning at Klaus.

"If there is one thing that I and surely you lot must have learned about Katalyna is that the worst mistake you can make is underestimating her. She will probably save herself and considering the fact that she still has some friendly feelings to Elena she will most certainly reassure the doppelgänger's safety as well" Klaus gave a light shrug brushing off his concerns.

"Ooooh ouch, I see her rejection has led to a very impassive attitude, she must have really broken your empty heart." Damon fake pouted and Klaus clenched his jaw restricting himself from ripping the younger vampire's head off.

They were all surprised to see Caroline vamp speeding down the street and up the porch. Stefan was the first to react and pulled the emotionally distraught and hysterical blonde into a hug. "Hey Caroline, easy. It's okay…" He petted her hair but Caroline pushed herself away from his chest.

"NO it's not okay, everything is far from okay." She cried loudly. "Alaric is back! He held me captive at the school and he tortured me and blackmailed 'Kate' and 'Lena' to come and now he….I…." She choked in her words and cries and Stefan rubbed her back.

"Katelyn overpowered Ric and they told me to run and that they were right behind me so… I did, I ran and then I heard Elena screaming." She saw Damon and Stefan flinch and the thought but then Caroline realized something hearing Alaric's words again. "But she wasn't screaming because she was in pain, I think she was screaming for Kat"

Klaus frowned and felt worry bubble up, he loathed not knowing what was going on and being worried. "and then…then I heard Ric say…."Caroline started sobbing again and Klaus was frustrated with Caroline's inability to speak so he walked over to her grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"What did he say?!" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I heard Alaric say that he was going to have fun torturing her." Klaus's breath got caught in his throat. He let go of Caroline and stepped back, feeling completely beside himself. He could barely think and the only thing he felt was pure rage.

Caroline's eyed the three man on the porch. The, her eyes fell on Bonnie in the doorway. "We have to do something! Mr Saltzman has no humanity left, he won't hesitate to hurt them or worse!"

Bonnie nodded and stepped outside. "I have an idea."

* * *

Katelyn had been conscious for a while but kept her eyes shut as she used her magic to try and heal the bleeding wound. She could hear Alaric's footsteps come closer to the chair that he had chained her to but she had not anticipated the slap across the face. Her eyes flew open at the sudden sting and Alaric laughed. "I knew you were awake."

Elena got up to help Katelyn. "Alaric stop!" Ric shoved her back.

"Sit down! I'm just getting started" He could hear the softest whisper of Latin words erupt next to him. He turned around and stuck a syringe with a substance into Katelyn's neck. "Ah ah ah ah ah…..No witchcraft please."

Katelyn noticed that she was unable to use her powers. "Seriously an anti-magic sedative, Esther prepared you well." Katelyn sighed and looked at Elena who gave her an apologetic, compassionate look back. Then Katelyn realized that Alaric had not hurt Elena which was odd.

"Yeah, I don't like that thing that you do with those unbearable headache's."

"Oh you mean those aneurysms? Yeah I've heard they hurt like a bitch." Katelyn smirked masking her pain with wit and attitude.

"Hmmm you are stupid to provoke a vampire….seeing as you have no true healing abilities and no magic. I guess such an aneurysm would be equivalent to what….5 punches to the face?" Katelyn ignored the dread that settled in her stomach, she knew what was coming.

"I wouldn't know, I've never been punched in the face 5 times in a row, especially not by a vampire" Alaric walked over to her and saw her arrogant face staring up into his eyes.

"Wanna count with me?" Elena gasped when she realized that her former guardian was going to hurt Katelyn.

"No Ric, please….."

Katelyn pressed her jaw together as Alaric used his vampire strength to punch her in the face. Ric counted with a light, teasing voice: "one….two…..three…." He was hitting so hard that her chair was ticked off balance and it fell over. She couldn't move because she was tied to it so her head hit the floor. Katelyn couldn't hold back a small whimper when Ric grabbed her hair and used it to get her and the chair upright again. "four…five"

Katelyn coughed a little and tasted blood in her mouth, her head hung down and sweat and blood dropped down her face. Elena looked at the vampire in disgust and a few tears fell down her face when she saw immediate bruises form on Kate's face. Both Alaric and Elena were surprised when Katelyn looked back up with a emotionless face, letting out a small, empty chuckle.

"Hey Mr Saltzman, could you maybe help me out, I think….I think you missed a spot and it tickles. So I wondered if you'd be kind enough…" Alaric crouched down in front of her and leaned forward until their noses almost touched.

"You are much more fun to torture than Caroline, you know why?" Katelyn looked him dead in the eye.

"Nope no idea…You can't break me, I will not surrender or beg you to stop so there is really no fun in torturing me" Alaric laughed in her face.

"That's just it, you truly believe that you can't be broken but don't worry, I'll show you that you can. The best thing is that you feel this power and this pride that you hold onto but once you start begging for mercy and surrender, that will disappear forever. Once someone like you breaks, they will always remain slightly broken."

Katelyn spat into Alaric's face and he retaliated by grabbing the stake that was still pinned in her stomach and twisting it. The action made her scream in pain as she felt the wound tear open further and starting to bleed again. Alaric was too distracted with Katelyn that he hadn't noticed Elena getting up from her seat and sneaking over to the vervain on the desk.

Kate had seen Elena move and knew that she had to keep distracting Ric. "You know what?" She was panting and sweating. "I would've expected you to be smarter. I thought you'd realize that in order to hurt someone like me that you should not resort to physical pain. If you truly wanted to hurt me, make me beg then you'd have to hurt the people that I love. Tyler, Carol, my grandparent's." Katelyn looked behind Alaric. "My friends."

Elena took that as her que and smashed the beaker of vervain onto Alaric's head. His skin started sizzling and his flesh started peeling off. Elena freed Katelyn from the chains and started to carefully pull the huge stake out trying to hurt Katelyn as little as possible. "There's no time for caution Elena, rip it out…now." Another high pitched scream echoed through the school as Elena did what she asked.

The blood was now freely running from the wound and Katelyn pressed her hand to it but the blood seeped through her fingers. Elena urged her to the door. "Go now, you need help!" Katelyn ran into the hall with her hand clenching her stomach and she heard Elena behind her.

Katelyn managed to get out but Alaric was up again and blocked Elena from leaving the classroom. "Not so fast." Kate turned around when she realized Elena's footsteps had stopped but saw an empty hall. Suddenly a hand was covering her mouth and another one around her body slightly lifting her from the floor.

* * *

Klaus walked through the halls of the high school after going over Bonnie's plan one last time. His blood ran cold when he thought about Katelyn being tortured. The memory of her being hurt after the masquerade over a year ago and her being in the hospital popped up, making him feel sick.

His senses picked up the smell of blood. It was hers. Then he heard her scream echo through the halls and his face grew paler as the anger build up. He sped through the building and hid around the corner of the room that he was sure Katelyn was being held captive in. _I will find a way to kill this bastard, he will pay for hurting her!_ A moment later he heard some heavy breaths and a set of quick footsteps through the hall and when he peeked around the corner he saw her familiar brown curls.

 _Thank god she looks unharmed_ His chest loosened up as he felt relief that she was alive and walking. He looked around once more to check if everything was safe before he sped over to her, covering her mouth with one hand and lifting her a little to speed her to a safer part of the school.

He stood with his back against a wall and she was squirming in his arms to free herself. "Shhhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me." She stopped moving instantly when she heard his voice and leaned her back against his chest.

Klaus took the hand of her mouth. She tugged at his arm that was around her body and let out a few little hisses in pain. That was when he realized that something was trickling down his arm and that her hands were pressed against her stomach. He took his arm of off her and looked at it seeing a lot of blood.

He quickly turned her around to face him and was horrified when he saw what Alaric had done to her. Her face was bruised badly and her sweater was soaked and both her hands completely covered in blood.

Klaus quickly but gently put his hand over hers trying to minimalize the bleeding as he bit into his wrist and brought his arm to her mouth. For once she drank from him without protest and he felt the blood flow lessen and short thereafter stop. The bruises disappeared from her face and he brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. Klaus cupped her face with both his hands, forgetting all his anger and disappointment from last night as he looked into her eyes and checked her over one more time.

"It's okay. You're safe now. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand." She didn't answer him thinking about what had just happened and debating whether or not to listen to him.

 _Damnit Alaric can't be killed by the white oak stake, but Esther would not make him immortal, nothing is truly immortal. He has to have a weakness._

Klaus saw that she was drifting off in thoughts "Do you understand?" He said a little stricter than necessary.

Katelyn nodded and he dropped his hands from her face. "Thank you." Klaus did not feel like he owned her gratitude. If Caroline had not come to warn them, he wouldn't have come, or not as quick. She could have been a lot worse than this, maybe even…..no he could not stand that thought. Without a reply he sped off to help the Salvatores leaving Katelyn in the hall.

There was not a single fibre in her body that told Katelyn to leave, she didn't even consider it. _Okay I can't do magic so I need a weapon._ The only thing remotely close to a weapon in this school were the scalpels that they used to dissect frogs and chicken hearts. She sped to the biology classrooms and grabbed one scalpel. When she walked back into the hallway she bumped into Elena again.

"Elena! You're okay." Katelyn smiled softly.

"Yeah I don't understand it at all. It's like Ric can't kill me no matter how much he wants to. Do you think that maybe, just maybe he still cares a little?" Then it clicked in Katelyn's mind.

"I'm sorry Elena but the Alaric you knew is buried so deep within that thing out there that, he can't just surface without any help of magic. Now I will try to fix him later but if we don't do something now chances are that he kills Damon and Stefan and maybe even Klaus which means all the people we love die! I think I know why Ric can't kill you but I don't have time to explain so I need you to trust me." Katelyn saw Elena avert her eyes, their friendship had taken deep blows, if there even was a friendship but they had grown up together, they were close as sisters before everything that had to count for something.

"Elena…." Katelyn grabbed the Gilbert girl's hands. "Look into my eyes" Kat's blues locked with her brown's. "I am really mad and upset with many of the people I love but I'll never abandon them. I don't leave people….now we both have people out there that we don't want to lose so please trust me for 5 minutes. I promise you that everyone will walk away from this"

Elena didn't doubt about Katelyn's intentions, if there was one thing that she knew it was that Katelyn never broke a promise or broke someone's trust. So she nodded and let Katelyn lead her back into the hall where Elena had seen Alaric last.

Katelyn's eyes grew wide when she saw Alaric on top of Klaus pushing the white oak stake towards the hybrid's heart. Klaus was struggling to push it away. She wasn't used to fearing for Klaus's life, he was immortal, she didn't have to fear for his life to often but the feeling was horrible. Her heart and head felt like they were exploding with fear. "STOP!"

Both men looked up at her and Alaric spitefully glared as Katelyn pressed the scalpel against Elena's throat. "Let him go or I'll kill Elena." She spoke threateningly.

"Put it down, witch!" Alaric yelled and Klaus's eyes locked with Katelyn for a moment. _She really never listens to me does she._ Maybe that was one of the reasons that he liked her more than any of the other women that he had had in the past. She challenged him, pointed out his flaws and yes sometimes it angered him that she ignored his demands and orders but she was stubborn and persistent and in many ways they were similar.

Katelyn smirked at Alaric because the fear in his eyes confirmed her theory. "Why? Because you still need her alive…There's a reason why Esther used Elena to make you, isn't there? Nothing is truly immortal and Esther hates you just as much as any other vampire so to make sure that the world would eventually be rid of you as well she tied your life to a human one, Elena's." Elena bit her lip when she realized that Katelyn was right. "That way you only have one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. When Elena dies, you die to." Klaus felt a little pride for her bubble up inside him.

"You're wrong." Alaric deadpanned Katelyn rubbed Elena's back for a moment to reassure and apologize at the same time.

"Am I?" Kat slowly began to cut Elena's throat open. A little stream of blood seeped down her throat and Alaric stared at Katelyn's face to see any sign that she was going to stop. When he didn't see one and she continued along Elena's throat he panicked.

"Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Alaric was distracted and Klaus seized the opportunity to throw Alaric off of him and he sped over to Elena and Katelyn using his vampire speed to get them out of the school and away from Alaric.

* * *

They quickly reached Klaus's mansion and the first thing he did was knocking Elena out with sedatives and he put her on the couch. Katelyn was infuriated with his action and tried to pull her arm from his death grip but her retaliated by picking her up and speeding her up two sets of stairs and into one of the many bedrooms.

"What the hell Klaus!" He sat her down on one of the chairs.

"Sorry love, no time for chitchat." Before she could reply he sped out of the room locking the door behind him.

Katelyn ran to the door and tried to kick it open but it was too thick, of course these stupid doors are like a thousand pounds of wood. She rammed her fists against the door in anger and was not aware that Klaus was still on the other side so she yelled as loud as she could. "NIKLAUS, YOU DRIZZLING FUCKNUGGET OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR."

Klaus couldn't hold back his chuckles "Now that I have never been called before"

"This is no joke Chuckle fucks, open this door right now!" Klaus shook his head and she heard him walk away. _That son of a bitch, I made a promise and I'm not going to let him break it, if he wants to kill Elena so help me he will have to go through me._

Katelyn walked out on the small Balcony connected to the room and looked around. Klaus had been smart enough to lock her in the room all the way at the top right of the house. It was way too high to jump and there was no drain pipe near her. The only escape route that she saw was the big window of a room that was situated underneath her. She pulled the sheets of the bed and ran back outside tying them around one of the balcony's balusters. She carefully climbed over the railing and took a deep breath. _Let's hope this works_ She then pushed herself away from the balcony gaining enough speed and stretched her legs out in front of her. The window shattered as Katelyn flew through it and she rolled into, what turned out to be a study. She groaned a little as she pushed herself from the floor.

* * *

Klaus smirked slightly when Elena groggily woke up and saw the nurse taking blood from her. "What are you doing?"

"Draining you of all your blood." Klaus answered her question and before anything else could be said Tyler walked into the room with one of Klaus's boxes in his hand. He was shocked when he saw the scene. "Elena?"

Tyler quickly dropped the box to the floor and walked over to her. "Tyler help me." Tyler stopped and looked at Klaus. _Shit Klaus still thinks I'm sired to him._

"He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters wort please Tyler"

"Tyler please. Get Stefan, please." Elena begged him.

"No, Tyler get the bags." Klaus spoke in a demanding voice. Tyler stayed still for a moment contemplating what to do but then rushed to Elena only to be stopped by Klaus who looked displeased.

"Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." Tyler gave Elena an apologetic look and walked out of the room. Klaus walked over to Elena but the silence was disturbed by a lot of ruckus from upstairs.

"Oh what now." Klaus muttered as he sped up the stairs and into the room where he thought the noise came from.

* * *

Klaus swung the door to the study open to see what was going on, only to be met with an immediate punch to the face. "That is for locking me up in a room and breaking MY promise to someone." His blue eyes settled on Katelyn's face and then looked behind her to see the window shattered to pieces.

He stepped closer to her and bend down to get close to her face. "This means nothing to me, you mean nothing to me" She bit her cheek to control her anger and not hit him again.

"We both know that's not true. All that crap about 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness…we do not feel we do not care.' We all know that that is not true Klaus. You feel, you care" He cocked an eyebrow when she recited the words that he once said to Elijah.

"I don't even understand why you need those stupid hybrids? Why do you run away from anyone that tries to show you kindness. You don't have to be cruel, you don't have to kill Elena. Please explain to me why, why are you like this….." She put both her hands on his face to make him look at her. "Why can't you be the man that I remember. Just tell me WHY!" He shook her hands of off his face and turned his back to her walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me you coward!" He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around stalking back to her with big angry steps.

"I'M AFRAID! Do you need to break me down, I'm afraid. Why do you need to hear me say it?!" Tears sprung up in his eyes, it was the first time that he had admit it to anyone, did Katelyn really have this much power over him?

"Maybe I am scared too! Because you still mean the world to me. Do you know how scared I was to lose you, when Alaric was about to stake you! You are everything I can think about, everything I need and everything I want! I have tried so hard to deny my love for you but I just can't! And You, you surround yourself with a world of enemies and hatred. You try to control the people you love, because you think you protect them and yourself when you do. You push them away, Elijah, Bekah, Kol even me! You are stubborn and sometimes too blind to see how much you are actually loved, the sacrifices that we would make for you….I'd die for you. Just stop pushing us away, let us in! Please Niklaus let us love you… Let me love you!"

Tears fell down both their cheeks and Klaus grabbed her waist pulling her against him as his lips caught hers. She felt his muscled arms wrap around her and it felt like home. It was one of those moments that can't be explained with words, one of those kisses where their souls just lit up as they realized their love for one another. One of those moments where Klaus did not feel alone, did not feel rejected. A moment where that light inside of him, that had once been so bright, the light that he thought his father, mother and the world had destroyed inside him, shone again.

As for Katelyn she felt whole again, her heart slowly mending after being broken for so long. After all this disappointment she knew that the man she loved, the true Niklaus was now kissing her. When they pulled apart they were smiling through their tears. Neither of them broke the embrace and she buried her face in his neck. A gust of wind flew through the room and her mouth formed itself into a sheepish smile. "Sorry that I broke your window."

"No Katalyna, I am sorry for breaking something far worse. I broke your trust, I took away your memory, I broke what we had…." His voice cracked a little. Katelyn lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You might think I don't understand but I do. You were never afraid to be weak, you were afraid to be broken, to feel alone. The best way not to get your heart broken is to pretend that you don't have one and you are a very good actor" She paused through her speech and sighed softly.

"I know that it annoys you but I can see through the armour that you put up every day. It is the messiness and hurt in your past that drives you, you have the kind of scars that are written so deeply in your cells that most of us including yourself can't see them anymore. But when you love someone in the way that I love you, you can see all their mess and brokenness. I love you Nik, more than you can think possible and…I'll come with you, forever just on one condition."

That truly shocked Klaus, she was willing to leave her life here to be with him but at the same time he remained cautious, there was a condition, a deal she wanted to make. "and what would that be?"

"You let Elena live. I assume by now you have already taken a lot of her blood and I know that you want to kill her because that would eliminate Alaric but I can't let you do that. I gave her my word that we would all walk away from this. Please Klaus, don't make me break my promise. You and your family ran from your father for a thousand years. What's another sixty or seventy. Please, we'll protect each other."

"Alright, I'll let her go, you may go and free her and you may say goodbye to everyone if you please to do so but we leave town in two hours, for Alaric will start hunting the second that the sun has gone down." She kissed him happily before grabbing his hand and practically skipping down the stairs.

* * *

Elena looked up as she heard to sets of footsteps enter the room. "Katelyn, thank god you're…." She stopped midsentence when her eye fell on Klaus and Katelyn's entwined fingers. "What the hell is this? How could you?!"

"You should be grateful of your friend Elena, Katalyna negotiated for your life. I will let you go." Elena's eyes shot to Katelyn who dipped her head in conformation of Klaus's words.

Katelyn turned around and hugged Klaus once more for coming through. "Thank you for letting her live." Katelyn took a step back and wanted to turn to Elena to help her when she was suddenly thrown out of the way and into Elena's chair. The chair fell over and Elena's head hit a ledge knocking her unconscious. When Katelyn looked up she saw Tyler standing in front of Klaus, his eyes yellow and veins appearing underneath his eyes.

"I won't let you take my sister. You compelled her, didn't you?" Katelyn got up and walked over to Tyler placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler stop, he didn't compel me. He will let Elena go, he will let all of you live. There has been enough fighting just let it go. I'll be alright, He loves me." Tyler looked at Klaus and then at his baby sister. "and….I love him." Hearing those three words from her mouth made Tyler flip. _She loved him….LOVED HIM…the man that he hated with every cell in his body, she loved Klaus Mikaelson._

For a second he stared at Katie, with his face blank. Then he did what he had never thought he'd do he used his hybrid strength as he backhanded her across the face. He was only aware of the amount of speed and strength that he had put behind the slap when he saw her fly into a wall across the room. Her body came down with a loud thud and she didn't move after hitting the floor and her eyes stayed closed.

Seeing her like that awoke him from his anger. "Oh my god, Kates!" _Did I kill my sister, the force of the slap could have easily broken her neck or spine._ Tyler stood there paralyzed in fear, shocked of his action. Klaus however immediately sped over to her limp body to check her over. He was satisfied when he noticed that there were no broken bones and that she was breathing and had a steady heartbeat.

When he whipped around to look at Tyler he did not care or think for a second about the fact that he was Katelyn's brother. He rushed over to the young hybrid and grabbed his throat trapping him against a wall. "Goodbye Tyler." He pushed his hand through Tyler's chest grabbing his heart but before he could pull it out the Salvatore's sped into the room grabbing him. Tyler got a hold on Klaus's left arm and Damon was holding the hybrid's right as Stefan pushed one hand into Klaus's chest, like Bonnie had told him to. The contact was made and Bonnie started the spell slowly making Klaus desiccate.

* * *

After about 5 minutes of the spell Klaus was completely neutralized and Stefan pulled his hand from Klaus's chest. They put Klaus on the floor and Damon helped Elena, who had regained consciousness to her feet.

Tyler walked over to Katelyn and hauled her motionless body into his arms. He felt ashamed of his action, of hitting her so hard that it knocked her out but it didn't take away his anger that he felt after her admitting her love for Klaus.

He put her on the backseats of his car and started driving. A sudden idea popped up and he pulled off from the road to their home and drove into the forest. He stopped at the ruins of the old Lockwood cellars. _She is going to hate me for this but I'd rather have her hate me than see her ruined with Klaus._ He pulled her into his arms again and carried her down the stairs and into one of the cells. He quickly sat her down on the floor and sped to his car to get a two blankets that were in the trunk. When he got back to her she was slowly regaining consciousness.

She opened her eyes and a weight was lifted from his chest as she sat up. "Katie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you like that…" He went to hug her but she put a hand on his chest withholding him from doing so and scoffed.

"You know what, don't bother. I knew you were a lot like dad but I never thought that you'd use physical violence against me." She looked up at him disappointment in her blue eyes. "Now what the hell happened, what did you and the ass-head club do to Klaus because you wouldn't have been able to bring me to this shit-hole if he was around."

Tyler looked her in the eye. "Bonnie desiccated him, he can't hurt anyone anymore. Stefan and Damon will get him somewhere safe….."

"STEFAN AND DAMON WILL GET HIM KILLED! When Klaus dies, all of you die along with him. Now I don't give a damn about what happens to the Salvatores but I will not see Klaus, you and Caroline die due to vengeance and stupidity!" She made a run for the exit but Tyler got in front of her.

"Tyler, let me out of here!" She pushed against his chest but her brother didn't budge. He sped her all the way over to the other end of the cell and quickly move to the exit locking her in the cell.

"I'm sorry Kat, I'll let you out when Damon and Stefan have gotten Klaus's body out of town and when Bonnie has cloaked his location with a spell to make sure you, his siblings or Alaric won't find it."

She tried to use her magic but the anti-magic sedative had not worn of so it was futile. "Tyler…Damnit open this cell, Alaric is still out there, you guys have zero control over this situation. Don't act like everything is safe and okay when we both know it's not…." Her brother just shrugged and walked away.

She grabbed a loose rock and threw it against a wall with a loud roar of frustration. It was the second time that day that she had been locked up but this time there was no escape. No window, no one near her to signal and no magic. All she could do is sit there and hope that her magic would return soon and that in the meantime no one would get themselves killed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll take the questions about a future pregnancy down. If you still want to have a say about the name and gender and location feel free to review about that, the questions can be found at the end of chapters 20, 21 and 22. Please review I love to hear all your thoughts about this chapter….was it too emotional, I hope not.**

 **Tell me what you think, love**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	24. Chapter 24 The Departed

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait, as I already told you I'm very busy wrapping up finals so that's the reason behind the late update. I hope you still enjoy reading the story…I can't wait to write season 4 and the pregnancy and New Orleans…..quick question do you guys think I should make it a sequel or just continue posting chapters in this story? Anywho, thanks for still reading, following and reviewing. As for the reaction to the reviews from last chapter:**

 **Jamcneill680:** Well I did change a few things. Hahahah yeah Tyler was a little sh*t last chapter. I think the end of this chapter is a little twist…..I hope you'll like it.

 **Militato123:** I have some killing cooked up for season 4. Katelyn will be tired of them at one point but she can't use their magic to kill them, so she is going to get some help from an original brother….guess who :) Let's just say this original sparks another side in Katelyn

 **Geminigurl89:** Thank you so much. I really hope you'll continue to enjoy this story

 **Jessisthebestduh:** I'm not going to spoil much but Klaus's reaction might be even more tough….You'll just have to read it, I think you will like it.

 **OriginalxVampire:** Thank you for the review, I added the names to the list…I really like Madeline

 **IamMikaelson:** Ahhhw thank you, Glad that it made you laugh.

 **ThePhantomismyLove:** Hahaha She is a Guarigione witch, of course she'll manage to fight through it :p

 **Guest:** I will, I really enjoy writing the story and I'm really happy that I get such positive responses. I just haven't decided if I should write a sequel or just continue adding chapters in this story.

 **So here it is thank you for all of your patience. Last chapter covering season 3**

 **CHAPTER 24**

* * *

Katelyn tossed and turned on the cold cell floor. She sobbed out loud but there was no one to hear or wake her from the nightmare she was having.

In her dream she knew that she wasn't just dreaming no it was a vision or maybe even a warning. She was standing on Wickery bridge and evil-Alaric was lean next to her. But it was not Alaric that scared her, no it was the sight of Klaus's body which was burning, being impaled with the white oak stake through his heart.

Alaric had one hand in her brown curls forcing her to watch the man she loved burn, slowly turning to ash. "No please…You can't do this" tears fell down her face. She tried to run o Klaus but Alaric pulled her back by her hair. She punched him in the face but he merely smirked.

"You know what this means, right Katelyn…when I kill your boyfriend here, which will be soon….he won't be the only one you'll lose." The young girl had been so shocked by the sight of Klaus's burning body that she had completely forgotten what it would mean for the others. Rick yanked her hair pulling her to the edge of Wickery bridge and she looked down at the water. Out of nowhere she saw a body rise to the surface.

"Tyler…." She watched his dead body go down stream and before she had processed what had been before her eyes another body emerged. "Caroline.." Ric chuckled when the girl fell to her knees, crying out in despair.

He crouched down next to her and caressed her cheek as he leaned closer till his lips brushed her ear. "and this is not where it ends. Rebekah is next on the list and then Elijah and…." All of a sudden there was the a car honk and Katelyn saw the surprised look on Alaric's face. _This wasn't supposed to happen in the dream._ Katelyn was suddenly hit by a familiar blue bumper and she and the car were launched of the bridge and into the water.

* * *

Katelyn shot up from the floor, wide eyed. _Dammit, that dream was definitely a warning._ But who was going to believe her, surely Tyler would brush it off as a trick to get out of here. She quickly dug out her phone, 'no signal'. "Perfect this is just freakin PERFECT." Katelyn yelled in anger. She checked her phone again, just to look at the time…. _11:03 PM_ well she had slept for three hours straight.

 _Let's just hope that I have enough energy for this._ She started to chant but only half a minute into it she was cut off, the effect of the anti-magic substance in her body had far from worn off. _Oh come on! I've fought a thousand year old witch and the entire Bennet line I'll be damned if this stops me._ It was one of the easiest spells. She had practiced it so often with her grandmother, to contact someone through a dream or illusion but she was losing faith in her abilities.

"All right, I give up!" She screamed after trying to fight the barrier inside her body that was withholding her from using her power for what felt like the hundredth time. "I GIVE UP! I can't do this anymore! I'm just a girl….I don't want to be what I am, what my family is!" She was looking up at the ceiling. "I can't carry this burden! I don't want to feel the pain and disappointment when I try to help others and they fail me time after time! I don't want this. Please, help me…I beg of you. I can't do this on my own, I'm nothing."

Katelyn felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her. "Mom?"

Evolette looked down at her little girl, who was no longer so little. She looked into the baby blue eyes and saw how lost her daughter was. She pulled her Katie into a hug and let her poor out all her emotions, load roars and sobs erupted from the shaking girl. "I know how hard this life is baby. I was a seventeen year old witch once but there is one thing you must know, you are not nothing…I don't ever want to hear you say that. You are my daughter and I am so proud of you, I love you and I'm always there for you even when you can't see me."

"wait, how am I seeing you right now?" Katelyn hadn't let go of her mother and now played with one of her mom's goldish blonde curls.

"Our ancestors heard your plea, they helped me break through the vale." She saw her daughter's eyes widen. "Don't worry it's just me, I'm the only one that can enter this world right now but just for a short while."

Katelyn smiled, her tears ceased to flow. "I miss you mom, so much. I need you to tell me what to do, I don't know anymore. I have no powers, I'm useless."

"Is my teenage daughter really asking my advice on something." Her mom gasped for dramatic effect after which they both chuckled. "You know Kate, you have been stubborn ever since you were born. You have fought everything that you deemed unfair ever since you were a child and you are growing into an amazing young woman, you are never useless and you are a Guarigione witch. I want you to always keep fighting because it defines who you are. You are my daughter, you are one of the strongest witches ever. So you are going to fight against this serum and we will chant with you, add to your power from the other side. Now it won't be easy on any of us but we can do this" She grabbed Katelyn's hands "together."

"I love you mom." The brunette chimed. "I love you more my big beautiful girl."

"Hey and I want you to know that I approve and support you." Evolette said making Katelyn raise one of her eyebrows in question.

"Niklaus. I think you are right….There is good inside of him and you tend to touch that part in people. He truly loves you sweetheart, the kind of love that never dies. BUT…."

"I knew there was going to be a but…" Katelyn chuckled.

Evolette remained serious. "He is a handful. You need to be careful around them, around all of the originals…People that are around that family tend to get hurt or worse. And no matter how much you love Niklaus, don't ever let him hurt you. Okay….When he hurts you, you walk away and never look back, I will not see you unhappy."

Katelyn nodded and they shared one last embrace after which her mom vanished. Katelyn no longer felt alone, her confidence at an all-time high. She refused to disappoint her mother and started to chant. Her body ached as she kept on fighting and finally with the strength of the ancestor's her spell worked.

* * *

Kate found herself at Wickery bridge again and franticly looked around, she knew that she had to show Bonnie her dream but still was afraid that Alaric was going to show up. Her fear disappeared when she caught sight of a familiar muscled back and short blonde curly hair.

"Klaus!" He barely had time to turn around before he felt two arms wrap around his neck. Whenever Katelyn did that it made him smile because he knew that she was balancing on her toes to reach up and hug him. He quickly returned the hug. Happy to be out of the dark coffin and darkness constantly around him. His body was still greyish and his eyes were glassy. Her eyes were filled with empathy "Does it hurt…"

He smiled at her and kissed her tenderly before whispering "I've had worse love." He quickly changed the subject to her "you look exhausted". That she certainly was, hell she could sleep for four months and keeping up the spell cost a lot of energy. There was no point in denying it so she nodded. Klaus worriedly cupped her chin with his hand. "When this is all passed, I will take you somewhere quiet. Just the two of us, no drama, no fighting, nothing that goes bump in the night."

Katelyn smirked "really? NOTHING that goes bump in the night" Klaus saw the mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Nothing but us." He kissed her again but their kiss was interrupted by another voice.

"Ugh and here I was wanting to thank you for getting me out of that car with Damon" Katelyn quickly put a hand on Klaus's chest who was ready to launch himself at the Bennet witch that had desiccated him.

"What are you doing here? Why is she here?" Klaus shot daggers at her as the veins under his eyes appeared. Katelyn shook her head at him.

"I summoned her." She let go of Klaus and walked up to Bonnie but not before giving Klaus a look that clearly stated 'Behave'.

"Bonnie, look I am not very happy with what you did to Klaus but surely you also have to see that this is the biggest mistake you've ever made. How can he defend himself against Alaric in this state?"

Bonnie shrugged as if she didn't care and locked eyes with Klaus, both mutual angry looks upon their faces. "He had it coming, he deserves to suffer. To be locked away" Klaus sped forward and stood in front of her but Bonnie remained unfazed.

Kat forced them apart and walked away from them. _Damnit well I guess I have to show them, the hard way._ Katelyn closed her eyes and heard Alaric's voice a couple of feet away from them. She opened her eyes once to make sure that Bonnie and Klaus were seeing what she had seen in the dream. They both watched closely and forgot their fight.

Bonnie watched with tears in her eyes and realized how real everything seemed. The bodies floating by in the water, Klaus and she had both looked at them. This was definitely a warning, her friends, her mother they were all going to die and Bonnie was the only one that could do something about it. She had to save who she hated most.

Katelyn still had her eyes closed, not wanting to relive any moment of that dream. Out of nowhere there was a bright light. She opened her eyes and was blinded by what seemed to be headlights from a car. Again a loud honk like her dream but this time the car came right at her. _Wait the car is supposed to run of the bridge….._ All three of them noticed something different about the car, it seemed even more real than the bodies

"KATE!" Bonnie and Klaus both yelled to the girl who had stayed in the middle of the road in shock. Whether or not it was just an illusion and whether or not she was in real danger, none of them knew but Klaus wasn't about to take any chances with the girl he loved so he rushed forwards and jumped the last bit grabbing her and rolling her away from the car. The second that the car passed them it vanished.

Katelyn had squeezed her eyes shut and her body had completely stiffened. "Kate…love, are you alright?" She opened her eyes and sat up. "it's over now." He helped her to her feet and slung one arm around her resting his hand on her hip. Bonnie ran over to them.

"Damon is trying to wake me up...I will find a way to save him." Bonnie pointed to Klaus whilst looking at Katelyn.

"Bonnie, you can't tell anyone about your plan, about any of this. Everyone's reaction needs to be genuine and believable otherwise Alaric will know." Bonnie gave a quick, reluctant nod before disappearing.

Katelyn leaned into Klaus's side and looked up to meet his glassy, dead like eyes. One of her fingers traced a large grey vein on his face. Klaus looked slightly ashamed of it and tried to turn his face away from her. She noticed and placed both her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her. "There is nothing in this world that could change how much I love you. Even if you were like this forever I would still want to be with you"

Klaus smiled at her softly and tucked another curl from her face. Her eyes changed to gold with blue specks and a realization struck him. "This is where we met. Where I first laid eyes on you." Kat wanted to reply but felt something warm drip down her face.

Klaus looked at her as she wiped her nose and saw blood on her hand. She noticed his expression "Don't worry, anti-magic sedative remember…. This is my cue. Time to return to the real world."

Klaus kissed her one last time "I love you, always and forever" It was the first time in centuries that he said he loved someone. He had never said it to Katelyn, he showed it but never actually said those words to her face.

* * *

Katelyn opened her eyes and found herself back in the cell. _He said it…._ She smiled whilst wiping at her nose. She felt so tired and weak that she decided to go back to sleep. A little less than an hour later she woke up from footsteps on the stairs. Tyler ran into the cell with anger written over his features.

"What?" Katelyn grumpily snapped at him, still pissed for his previous actions and exhausted from using all that magic.

"The entire council knows…"

"What do you mean they know?"

"They know about me and Caroline, they know about the Mikaelsons and the Salvatores they know that you are a witch! Damnit…..Caroline and I are leaving town, she'll be down here in a couple of minutes. You are coming with us, it's no longer safe"

"You lost all my respect and all your authority over me the moment that you slapped me. You don't get to make any decision for me. Not anymore, it is going to take a long time to forgive you but I will never forget what you did"

Then they hear Caroline running down the stairs and crying. "Tyler! Tyler!" Both the Lockwood's looked up and Tyler walked over to her.

"Caroline?"

"Tyler! Oh my God." There was only one thing that irritated Katelyn about her blonde friend and it was her talent to panic and her inability to form normal sentences when she did.

"Care….What happened?" Katelyn also walked over to Caroline.

"Klaus died. He's dead!" Katelyn tried to reassure herself that it had all gone according to plan. _No worries Kate, Bonnie probably found a way, everyone is still alive from the sire line so Klaus is still alive._

Katelyn missed the rest of the conversation because she was debating if Bonnie had actually succeeded, she knew nothing for sure since they hadn't had any contact. She jolted from her thoughts when Tyler fell to the floor coughing and clutching his heart.

"TY!" Katelyn got to her knees next to her brother to check what was going on. _No no no no, Tyler you can't die. Klaus is not dead!_ Tyler got back up and looked at his girlfriend.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No I feel fine." Caroline said through her tears.

"I want you both to get out of here. I don't want either of you to watch me die." Caroline and Kate eyed each other.

"No, we are staying!" Katelyn had to know for sure, if Tyler died that would mean…..Her brother fell to the ground again groaning in pain. She got dizzy at the thought that Klaus might be dead

"We're staying Tyler, we love you." Caroline had gotten to her knees rubbing Tyler's back.

"No" Tyler protested.

"YES" Katelyn replied not in the mood for argument.

"You better run. Or I'll make you run!" Tyler locked eyes with his little sister.

"We're not leaving." Tyler then eyed Caroline.

"Take care of each other. I love you." Tyler started to transition into a wolf and Caroline stood up backing away from him.

"Damnit Tyler, I'm not leaving." Katelyn screamed but her brother ignored her and looked up at Caroline.

"GO! Take my sister and get out of here!" Caroline did as he asked and sped Katelyn out of the cellar and into the woods.

Katelyn finally managed to pry of Caroline's hands. "Get your hands off me!" Caroline too emotional to think sped away crying and left Katelyn in the middle of the woods.

* * *

Kate ran, more like stumbled through the woods as she grabbed her phone and dialled Bonnie's number. Bonnie picked up immediately. "Bonnie tell me that he isn't dead!"

"He isn't dead." The words were like music to Katelyn's ears and tears of relief filled her eyes.

"Oh thank god. But Tyler…" That's when it clicked, she knew the spell that Bonnie had performed. "You did a body switch….Klaus is going to be in Tyler's body isn't he!" _Ieuw that's a weird idea, my boyfriend is in my brother's body…_ She didn't give Bonnie a chance to reply. "Thank you Bon!" She had just ended the call when she heard someone cry not too far away from her.

She cautiously moved to the soft sobs that continued and her heart sank into her stomach when she saw a familiar figure, she mainly recognized him due to his impeccable taste in suits, pressing his forehead against a tree. Soft cries erupted and his shoulders were shaking slightly.

Elijah had moved away from the group and his sister when he had heard the words escape Rebekah's mouth. Klaus was gone, his, stubborn, invincible little brother was dead. It reminded him of the grief that he felt when Henrik had died. He had already lost Finn and Henrik and now Niklaus, the one he, in a way loved most. The one he had always tried to take under his wing. The brother he had sworn always and forever. _If I had only been there for him, if I had remained by his side, helped him fight his battle. Controlled him, they would have never desiccated him, it's my fault. I abandoned him._

Katelyn slowly walked over to him and hesitated but then reached her hand out and softly petted his brown hair. Elijah was so lost in grief and mourning that it took him a few seconds to realize that something, no someone was touching him.

He quietly lifted his head and turned with his cheeks still wet from his tears. "K…Katalyna" His voice was raspy and cracked under the emotions. _Did she know? Did she know that Klaus_ …. "Niklaus he… he is…"

"Shhhh…it's okay." She stretched out to hug him and he bend down burying his face in her shoulder. "It's alright Lijah, it's alright." She continued to stroke his hair and neck and waited for him to calm down a little so that he could listen to what she, Bonnie and Klaus had done.

It was a moment where they really bonded. She loved Elijah, Not in the way that she loved Niklaus, not in the romantic sense of the word but she cared for him deeply. He was so kind and compassionate and almost never lost posture. Yes she knew there was a darkness inside of him, hidden deep down, she had known it from the moment they met in that old, deserted house but his heart was good, just like every single one of the Mikaelson siblings, they were just damaged.

She let go of him as Elijah straightened up. "Now listen to me very carefully. I need to tell you something, no…let me show you." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her head. She opened her mind to him and Elijah found himself on Wickery bridge seeing the entire encounter between Katelyn, Klaus and Bonnie.

They both opened their eyes and Katelyn staggered a little and Elijah quickly grabbed her elbow to keep her from falling to the floor. "Katalyna, you do not look well."

She took her elbow from his grip and locked eyes with him. "I am fine Elijah, just a little tired." Elijah shook his head slightly but knew better than to argue with the stubborn little witch before him, he had seen Niklaus try and fail several times.

"So my brother is still alive…That actually clarifies a lot. Seeing that his sire line remained intact. But Rebekah saw Klaus's body burn, after Alaric staked him "

"Bonnie did a spell to save Klaus, she placed him in Tyler's body" Then Katelyn realized that Rebekah still thought her brother was dead. "Wait, Elijah….where is Rebekah now?"

"I…I do not know. She took off but I now not where she was headed" Elijah's phone rang and he put it on speaker.

"Your sister is going after Elena!" Stefan's voice came through the phone answering Katelyn's previous question.

Elijah picked Katelyn up and sped her to the Lockwood property. Katelyn was ready to head inside and turned on her heel. "Katalyna…."She turned back to see Elijah right in front of her "thank you" He bend down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She nodded at him after which he sped away.

Katelyn was sitting on the couch and almost fell asleep when she remembered her dream-vision thing. The blue bumper, the honk…it was Matt's truck. Wickery bridge… she had to get to the bridge! Against all her better judgements she got on her motorcycle and sped to the bridge at maximum speed.

' _You are in no condition to drive'_ She heard her grandmother's austerely voice in her head. She saw the bridge approach in the distance after a few minutes. She got closer to the bridge and saw a figure in the middle of the road and started and yell. "BEKAH!" From the other side of the bridge she saw headlights of a car. _Matt.. Oh my god, Slow down, please why isn't he slowing down._

"REBEKAH!" But the blonde was blinded by rage and remained in the middle of the road trying to cause an accident. Katelyn honked from her bike and Matt looked up just in time to evade Rebekah. Katelyn sighed in relief and started to slow the bike down but Matt had a new problem. The car was now headed straight for Katelyn and he was still driving too fast. He tried to steer the car away from Kat but lost control over the wheel.

Kate's reflexes were not very good being as tired as she physically and mentally was so when she saw the headlights and heard the honk like in her dreams she was too late to act. There was a loud crash as the truck and her bike collided and she was dragged under the car as it flew off the bridge and into the water.

Rebekah was nailed to the floor, completely in shock after the accident and the sight of Katelyn being dragged under the car and into the water. _Oh my god, she could smell the blood from here, it was Katelyn's._ Stefan was the first to appear and he immediately dove after the car.

* * *

Elena was still conscious as the car started to fill with water. She looked to her right and saw that Matt was not moving. She shook him desperately but when she looked out of the windshield she was even more shocked. She saw Katelyn's body almost ripped apart, cuts and bruises all over her as the water around the girl's body turned slightly red. Elena sobbed as she pushed and punched at the windshield crying out Katelyn's name.

Katelyn was slowly drifting away, flowing with the current. Elena heard a knock on Matt's window and saw Stefan looking inside. She pointed to where she saw Kat's body and Stefan looked up.

The youngest Salvatore couldn't believe his eyes. Sure, he and Katelyn had never been friends but to see such a beautiful young person so torn up, cut open was horrible. The girl was unconscious and he knew that he had to make a choice. Elena kept pointing and Katelyn to make Stefan go after her but Stefan knew that there was a huge chance that even if he went after Katelyn that she was already dead or would succumb to her wounds.

So he shook his head. It hurt him to give up on a life but he still could redeem himself by saving Matt and Elena. Stefan ripped Matt's door off and reached for Elena but she angrily shook her head and pointed at Matt. Stefan continued to move to Elena but she continued to point to Matt to make Stefan save him first. Stefan debated for a moment but knew that Elena wouldn't forgive him if he saved her so he grabbed Matt and swam to the surface.

When Stefan broke the surface he felt someone grab Matt from him and pull the unconscious boy onto the shore. He locked eyes with Elijah who had just arrived at the scene a few seconds ago and was clearly not aware of what was going on. Stefan however quickly dove back down to see if he could still save Elena.

Meanwhile Elijah checked the Donovan boy over and walked to his sister who was on her knees and had not moved an inch. He crouched down next to her and cupped her neck making her look into his brown eyes. "Rebekah?" The girl looked absent and remained unresponsive. "Rebekah!" She snapped out of it and started to cry.

Elijah hugged her and Rebekah clung to him as if he was her life line. "It's alright now Rebekah"

His little sister rocked back and forth "She's dead….she's dead…She is dead and it's my fault." Elijah was genuinely surprised at her words. _Since when did his sister care about the doppelgänger's life._

"She tried to stop me from causing an accident but now she is dead….I never meant for her to be involved." Elijah broke the hug and held his sister at arm length. _There was someone else involved at the accident?_

"Rebekah….what are you talking about sister?"

"Katelyn…..she, she was on the bridge to warn them and Matt lost control over the wheel when he tried to evade her and she was dragged under the car and…."

"Rebekah are you telling me that Katalyna is still under water?" Rebekah nodded and Elijah sped to the edge of the bridge and looked over the railing to see if he could spot her. He saw Stefan break the surface with Elena's body in his hands. He helped the youngest Salvatore to get Elena's body on the shore and Stefan started to resuscitate her even though he knew it was futile.

Elijah's own heart was beating loud enough that he could hear the drumming in his ears. "Stefan…did you see Katalyna?" Stefan stopped resuscitating Elena and slowly turned his head with tears in his eyes.

"I did. She was injured really bad. It was useless to save her, she was unconscious and cut.… The current dragged her away from the car, she's gone Elijah" Elijah grabbed the railing of the bridge to stay upright. His stomach knotted and his chest tightened. He looked at the grieving Salvatore. "I am sorry for your loss Stefan."

He walked back to his sister and helped her to her feet. "Rebekah, you will help me find Katalyna's body, she deserves to be properly laid down to rest." She nodded and they began their search.

* * *

Elijah swam for hours trying to see if he could find her body anywhere and Rebekah looked everywhere on the river bank. The tears kept falling down Rebekah's face and she sat down, there was no use. Elijah broke the surface with a sneaker that Rebekah recognized to be Katelyn's.

"She's dead…" Rebekah said as Elijah climbed onto the shore. Elijah punched through a tree stem in his anger. _Just when our brother finds something that reminds him how it feels to love, to be happy it is torn away from him._

Rebekah glanced at the shoe in her hands thinking about her brother as well. "It is a good thing that Niklaus is no longer alive to experience this. He couldn't have lived with her death, it would have torn him apart. He really loved her Elijah, I could see it in the way that he always looked at her. He loved her more than Tatia, more than Aurora….he loved her more than any of us." Elijah turned to his sister at those words. He took a few big steps towards her and pulled her to her feet.

"Katalyna was looking for you, Rebekah. She wanted to tell you that our brother is still alive. She and Bonnie found a way to save Niklaus."

"No it can't be I saw Nik die Elijah!"

"Our brother lives… Niklaus has taken over Tyler Lockwood's body" Elijah realized something right there and then. "Rebekah, you can not tell Niklaus that you were involved in Katelyn's death. I know that you are not the blame but if Niklaus so much as hears that you might have been able to save her and…..He can never find, he will dagger you….maybe worse. But our brother will need us now, more than ever."

Rebekah nodded and another muffled sob escaped her lips. Elijah pulled he into a hug. "She was my friend Elijah, I loved her too."

"I know sister, as did I. I cared for her deeply and she loved all of us in return. That is why we will find a way to get her back but first, let's go home."

* * *

 **Oh dear, is she dead? Will they be able to get her back, what do you guys think Klaus's reaction will be to the news? What will be happening in the next chapter?**

 **Tell me your thoughts, please review and once again thanks for reading.**

 **-Love CWawesomeness**


	25. Chapter 25 Growing pains

**Yaaaaay season 4! I finally finished the chapter, I must be honest I found this one rather hard to write but I hope you'll all enjoy it nonetheless. Thanks for following, reading and reviewing. As for the answers to all your reviews on last chapter:**

 **Jamcneill680:** Thank you so much for your continuous reviews, I really appreciate it! I'm really glad that you still enjoy reading this story and there is much more to come :)

 **vampslover101:** Thank you for the review, I hope you'll like Klaus's reaction to the news and well his relationship with his siblings has always been complicated but they seem to pull through

 **BrittStar1199:** Hahahaha yeah he is, you'll read about that this chapter

 **WickedlyMinx:** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you'll enjoy the plot from here on. The relationship between the Mikaelsons and Katelyn will most certainly be interesting

 **Jessisthebestduh:** Hihi I will try to keep this story fresh and surprising!

 **aliciasellers75:** Thank you!

 **Guest 1:** I promise to update as often as I can!

 **Guest 2:** Thank you for such an elaborate review. I too enjoy writing scene's in which the siblings comfort and/or fight with each other and Katelyn. You'll see what has happened to and what will happen with Katelyn and the reaction of every one to this in the coming 2-3 chapters. I am really looking forward to writing the story in New Orleans and I am planning to give Katelyn, with her being a powerful witch, and Davina a special relationship or pact. I'm not completely certain what to do with Elijah and Katelyn, I think there is definitely something there but I'm not sure if I'll do something with it as intense as Hayley and Elijah since Hayley never had real feelings for Klaus. SPOILER: I also have some interesting plans for Katelyn and Kol in season 4 and the originals but that won't necessarily be a romance.

 **galwidanatitud:** Sorry, I know this story is quite long but I'm happy that you managed to catch up. Thank you for the kind review and I hope you'll continue to like it.

 **So here it is chapter 25 Growing pains:**

* * *

Matt looked up from the hospital bed as he heard the door to his room open and close. He had been discharged an hour ago but had no idea where to go, he still hadn't processed what actually had happened last night. He looked up at the intruder and saw that it was Caroline with tears in her eyes.

"I..I was just at Elena's place after a vague phone call that something had happened and that I needed to get my ass back there, or that's how Damon put it"

"Elena doesn't want to be a vampire Caroline." Matt's eyes screamed how guilty and torn up he felt.

"Yeah well, people need to stop make such a big deal out of this. At least she didn't die like ….. I mean, she still has a chance at an eternal life of greatness, K..Katie didn't get that chance." She wasn't able to hold back the unshed tears.

"It's not right. I should have died! It should have been me. Not Katelyn and not Elena!" Tears ran freely down Matt's cheek as well. Caroline pulled him in for a tight hug.

"None of this is your fault Matt!" Caroline pulled back and gave him a strict look.

"It's all my fault Care. I was driving, I tried to evade Katelyn but couldn't and I lost control of the wheel that's why we all flew of the bridge. Elena's a vampire and Kate is dead because of me!"

"Stop saying that it's your fault. If you have to play the blame game then blame Rebekah. She was the one on the bridge, she tried to kill you and Elena. It's her fault that Katelyn was on that bridge and it's her fault that you had trouble with keeping the car on the road"

Caroline suddenly heard some commotion down the hall in the hospital. "Oh my god, the council members are here, I need to leave!"

* * *

Klaus was still in Tyler's body, he hadn't seen nor heard anything from anyone ever since he was stuck in the cellar. Damn Tyler had to be outed to the council. Bonnie had only send a cryptic text about saving Elena, _why was the doppelgänger in any danger?_ And he had been out of the circle after Bonnie had placed him in this body. He just wanted to get back in his own body so that he could be with his girl. Hold Katelyn, kiss her and get her away from this bloody town.

His phone rang again and he looked at the caller ID. _I shouldn't have bothered checking this woman just keeps calling and calling._ "Ah you incessant woman!" He said in irritation before answering.

"Hey mom, what's up?" He said in a relaxed voice, figuring that it's what Tyler would say.

"Tyler thank god. Are-are you okay?" Carol sounded extremely worried, if only she knew who she was really talking to.

"Fine. Why? What's going on?" Klaus hoped that maybe Carol could shed some light on what was going on.

"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better." She still had a trembling voice.

"Mom, I'm okay. Relax." _How many more times do I have to reassure this lady._

Carol sighed lightly "You didn't answer your phone honey. I was so scared that you were with Caroline or Katelyn."

At the mention of her name Klaus was at full alert "Why? What happened to Kate and Caroline?"

Carol bit her lip hearing the determined tone in her son's voice. "I know for sure that the council took Caroline and since I haven't seen or heard from Katelyn in the last 48 hours I think they took her too."

"Where? Where are they taking them?" He felt anger built up. _Why is she always in trouble, for once can she not just stay out of danger.._

"I can only think of one place, Pastor young's cattle ranch. But sweetheart you can't risk…" Klaus hung up the phone and sped out of the cellar.

* * *

Caroline blinked a few times to regain her vision and noticed that she was in a van. _Stupid deputies and council members._ When she looked to her right her eye fell on the person she hated most. Rebekah was slowly waking up and noticed Caroline glaring at her. She looked up and started pulling the ropes to break them but they sizzled against her skin.

"Vervain ropes, Alaric outed us all to the council." Caroline kept glaring with hateful eyes.

"The council? What exactly do they think they can do to me…"

Caroline shrugged lightly. "Torture you, skin you….I wish they could kill you but seeing that Alaric died as well, I don't think they have anything made of white oak."

"Alright save me that pathetic anger tantrum." Rebekah eyed the blonde next to her.

"You killed my best friend. I think I have the right to hate you."

"I never meant for her to die…She was my friend too" Caroline shook her head, _that doesn't make any difference, my best friend is dead._ She knew how to get under Rebekah's skin though.

"Hmm if Klaus was alive he would have killed you. I'm sure that he's on the other side right now wishing you to live a miserable eternity of guilt, pain and loneliness."

Just when Rebekah was about to snap back a snarky comment the wheels of the van screeched an the vehicle flipped over. Everything shook and when it stopped both their angry expressions had changed to shock. "What in the bloody hell…"

Rebekah cut her sentence short when the door was ripped of the van and Tyler appeared in the opening. Rebekah knew that it was not really Tyler but Klaus possessing the boy's body. When she saw a flash disappointment cross his face she knew who he had expected to find. She smiled when she thought that he reached over to free her but was annoyed when he freed Caroline first.

Caroline was crying when she thought that her boyfriend had risen from the dead. "Tyler?"

"I'm harder to kill than you think." Klaus knew it was the best thing to play along for the moment.

"You're alive? How are you alive?!" He managed to free her but heard another car approaching in the distance.

"No time. Come on, we've got to go!" Rebekah's eyebrows rose as she realized that her brother was leaving her in the car. _He doesn't know what happened…why is he not helping me!_

"Wait, what about me?" Klaus looked at her as Caroline already sped into the woods.

"Keep 'em busy little sister…and try to find out where they took Katelyn"

* * *

Klaus sped after Caroline, who still believed that he was Tyler. Caroline acted impulsively and sped over to Klaus pushing him against a tree and kissed him passionately. "I thought I'd never see you again, I don't get it. How are you alive!"

Klaus quickly but gently pushed her away. "This is going to sound unbelievable but…" Caroline latched her lips onto his again but this time he managed to pull away even quicker.

"Easy love, there is something you need to know."

"It can wait, you are miraculously alive!" She went to kiss him again when something struck her. "Did you just call me love?" Klaus smirked slightly when she picked up the hint. "Oh my god, you're Klaus. You're disgusting!"

"Katalyna doesn't seem to think so." Out of impulse and sadness when she heard the name of her dead best friend she slapped Klaus across the face. _Rebekah is his sister. If Klaus hadn't come to town neither had Rebekah. Katelyn would have never fallen in love with him, she would have never ended up dead at the age of 17….this was his fault too._

Klaus glared at her in irritation "Listen…I didn't have to risk exposure to come and save you."

"Oh please you weren't there to find me or your sister. You wanted to save Katelyn, well you're too late!" _Oh that might have been a little bold._

Klaus grabbed Caroline's throat and pinned her against a tree opposite of him. "What are you talking about? What do you mean I'm too late"

Caroline struggled to breathe and tried to push away Klaus's hand. He loosened his grip on her neck slightly. "You can't save her or find her…..she's dead Klaus, she died last night." She saw his face turn completely blank and his mouth opened a little to suck in a breath.

"NO" His voice was low and angry. _It's not true, she's not dead._ "No." He repeated again, seeing that that was the only word that he seemed to be able to find.

Tear were sliding down Caroline's cheeks again. "Yes…she died, so did Elena but she had vampire blood in her system." Caroline's voice became dark…"Don't believe me? Ask your sister, she was there."

In his state of shock, anger and, well there is no emotion that could possibly encapsulate what he was feeling, he squeezed Caroline's neck so tight that he broke it. When she went limp and dropped to the floor he ran.

He himself had no idea of where he was going. Branches and bushes cut him as he ran through the woods as fast as possible. Completely disorientated and lost in his thoughts. _His heart broke._ At one point his eyes were so blurred by tears that he slammed into a tree that he hadn't seen coming. The impact was so hard that it made him collapse. Klaus clenched his heart as he screamed. _She can't be dead, I can't go on without her…..I can't. I need her._ He slammed his fist into the ground several times. The pain, damnit, it was too much, he couldn't think. "AAAAAAHHHHH" His head sank into his hands as he sat on his knees and cried out again. _I will get her back, so help me. Even if I need twelve witches to yank her from the other side._

* * *

After calming down Klaus drove to one of the witch covens close to mystic falls. He had saved this coven once so they owed him a favour. He knocked on the door and an older woman with black hair and green eyes opened it. "Your kind is not welcome here." She said looking at the hybrid boy on her porch and made to close the door but stopped when she heard the young man speak her name.

"I suppose you do not recognize me in this body Sabrina." The woman opened the door again and locked eyes with him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson…what brings you here, in the body of another hybrid might I add." Klaus smirked slightly.

"That is a very long story. As to why I am here, I came to collect that favour. Care to invite e in?" Sabrina knew that she better agree and therefor invited him in.

Five minutes later Klaus was sitting on the couch in a room filled with 8 witches. He watched as they gathered the needed ingredients for the spell that he told them to do. This had to work, he had to see her again. _She died and I didn't protect her._ Guilt tore at him and he swore to himself that once he had her back he would never leave her side again.

"Alright we are ready. We'll tap into the other side and get her back. Once this is done our debt to you has been repaid." Klaus nodded in conformation and gestured them to get on with it.

He waited impatiently as the chanting began and it took several minutes before the chanting stopped. The 8 woman in the circle that had done the spell looked at each other confused and turned to face Klaus.

"Well, where is she….what happened." One of the woman gather the courage to tell him what they had learned.

"This girl you speak of wasn't there. She isn't on the other side."

Klaus sat quiet for a few seconds to process the news. _What did that mean, was she gone forever._ He grabbed the vase that was next to him on a small table and threw it through the room. It slammed into a wall and broke into a thousand pieces.

"No, you are wrong! What do you mean she isn't there? Then where the bloody hell is she"

"We do not know. You said that she was a Guarigione witch. They are known to never kill anyone with their magic. They are pure so she must have moved on from the other side…. At least she knows peace. We can not help you any further, she can't be brought back. She is gone. Please leave our home"

He knew that if he would not leave that they'd use their magic on him and Tyler's body was vulnerable. He slowly walked out of the house and sat in his car. The unbearable pain returned, his head felt like it was going to explode. His love was not only dead, Katelyn was gone…forever. He had to live his eternity without her.

That's when he did the only thing he thought possible. He stopped caring, he banished Katelyn to a part of his memory that he swore never to visit again. As if being controlled he wiped his cheeks and started driving back to mystic falls. His pain was gone along with any feeling of love, he focussed everything on two things…His quest for power and his rage.

* * *

Klaus, still possessing Tyler's body and itching to get out of the meat suit walked into the old witch house where he knew the young Bennet witch was. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on Caroline, Jeremy and eventually Bonnie.

"Where have you been" Klaus's voice was low and threatening.

"I was trying to save Elena, to find a way to keep her human." Klaus used his vampire speed to get in front of her.

"But you failed?"

"It didn't work." Klaus didn't react to that, he didn't care anymore he still had 3 blood bags of Elena's blood and once he was back in his own body he was leaving this god forsaken town, forever.

"Well we made a deal, I want you to get me out of this body…now." His voice remained low.

"I, cant….I'm not strong enough."

Klaus rolled his eyes. _What game was this witch playing?_ "You were strong enough to put me in here, surely you're strong enough to get me out."

Bonnie felt slightly scared of Klaus in the state that he was in. Caroline had warned her that Klaus found out about Katelyn's death "I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous."

Klaus grabbed her around her throat "I have had one of the worst days in a millennium Bonnie. I suggest you do the bloody spell!"

"She said she can't do it okay?" Caroline piped up and Klaus let go of the Bennet witch, turning around to glare at Caroline who continued to speak.

"We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?"

Klaus was tired of the quarrelling and wanted to get things done. He sped over to the youngest Gilbert and bit into the boy's neck. In fear for Jeremy's life Bonnie used her magic to throw Klaus into the far of wall.

"There it is, you just needed some popper motivation." Klaus licked his lips that were covered with blood and smirked but the smug smile didn't reach his blue eyes. He then ripped his shirt open and took a deep breath preparing himself for the physical pain. He punctured his chest with his claws and grabbed Tyler's heart and started to pull it out of his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline said watching in dismay.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out." Klaus replied with a grunt whilst turning to look over at Jeremy. "I'll jump it someone else, maybe you." He kept pulling.

"Oh my God!" was the only thing Bonnie managed to speak.

"You're hurting him. Stop! Katelyn would've never forgive you if you killed her family!" Caroline had no idea what to say to make him stop. For a second she thought it worked for Klaus paused and looked up at her.

"Well love, she I no longer here to hate me if I did or as you put it, she's Dead…So what is to prevent me from killing Tyler, or you or anyone that has double crossed me."

Jeremy finally spoke up. "He's bluffing. You need a witch to do this, to transfer you back into your own body."

"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick BONNIE! You or Tyler!" He was only mere second away from ripping the heart out.

"No, stop please! You're killing him." Caroline had started crying again. I can't lose Tyler as well and Carol, she already lost Katelyn, she can't lose her son too.

"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Klaus stopped after Bonnie's promise. He let go of the heart in his hand and walked back over to the witch.

"Good. Let's begin."

* * *

It was late in the evening as Klaus walked through the streets of Mystic Falls. He was trying to kill time and keep his mind of things, especially of her. Katelyn had haunted his every thought even though he had forbidden himself to think of her. But everything was still fresh in his mind.

Her smile, that could either be as bright as the sun when she was truly enjoying herself or as sweet and small as the light of the stars when she looked at something or someone she loved or cared for. That odd giggle that he would always hear when she was either teasing or being teased and then her eyes. They say that eyes are the windows to our souls, with her he knew it was true. There was such love and compassion in those baby blue eyes, something so pure and beautiful he had never seen before. _How could she possibly be dead. How could the world continue to move forward without her in it. How were people still laughing when such a beautiful soul had been lost._ Something bumped into Klaus and he was jolted from his thoughts.

"Hey dudeeee, w..waatchzz where yourrrrrr going." Klaus stopped in his tracks when he heard a few laughs behind him. His face was scowled as he turned to look at the group of man that were about his age. There were three of them and one rather slutty girl I the middle of the group. All of them were drunk and Klaus took a few threatening steps towards them. Their attention had already been turned to something else but he had to blow of some steam anyways.

"Goodevening lads." They grew silent when the tallest of the three man stood up and walked over to face Klaus.

"What's your problem dude." The man got a smile on his face as he thought of a lame joke to provoke the stranger, little did he know who he was provoking. "I don't really think this is your gig man, so why don't you bugger of back to Great Britain and have some tea and biscuits with your queen." He tried to copy Klaus's accent but failed miserably.

Klaus's lips formed into a menacing smile as he turned and pretended to walk away. "Yeah that's it run back home sweetheart!" The girl called after him and Klaus took it as cue to attack. He used his vampire speed to flash over to them and smiled in delight when he saw the fear in their eyes.

He bit into the girl's neck first and started to drain her from her blood. He pulled away just before he drained her completely and looked up at the three men that were attempting to run away. "What, no one brave enough to save the damsel." The girl cried and looked at him quivering in fear. "Sorry love, seems that your suiters are otherwise occupied." He bit back into her neck and finished her of.

He then sped over to the slowest of the man, the short one and punched his fist through his ribcage. The man yelped in pain. "Ahhh, I love it when you try to outrun me. Human's such a petty lot." He then yanked the heart out and sped to the second man which he drained of blood in mere seconds.

He smirked as he heard the pants of the tallest man, which he had saved for last. He could hear the rapid beat of the man's heart and knew exactly where he was but Klaus rather enjoyed to play games when he felt murderous. "Come out, come out wherever you are…" He deliberately threw a garbage container against the wall of the back alley that the man was hiding in. "If you come out now I will make your death less painful."

The man slowly but surely appeared from the dark alley. "Please, please don't kill me…" He was clearly shaken up by Klaus's vampire face. He got on his knees and started to cry. Klaus crouched down in front of him.

"I do not understand why would you beg for your life? Why would you want to live in such a cruel world? Believe me I am doing you a favour. Life offers nothing but pain and misery for when you find one moment of true happiness, when you find something you truly love, something that mean the world to you…It will be taken away."

"You're out of your mind. You're insane man!"

"Perhaps I am." Klaus took pleasure in sucking the life out of the human and felt like a weight was lifted of him. There was one perk of Katelyn's death….He no longer had any reason to show his humanity or to feel compassionate because there was no longer anyone that made him want to be a better man. He could become the monster that his parents and this world had turned him into all those years ago.

* * *

Klaus walked into his mansion and straight to the kitchen where he kept his best bourbon. He didn't bother to change attire even though he was covered in blood from head to toe. He was pouring himself a drink when he felt a presence behind him. He did not need to turn to know who it was. "Evening Elijah." He downed his glass in a few gulps and poured another.

He then finally turned to face his brother and held out the glass. Elijah shook his head slightly declining the offer. "Niklaus." He said in a greeting.

"You don't seem to be surprised to see me which means that you knew I was still alive…how?"

"Katalyna told me about the plan to protect you. She said that Bonnie had succeeded to put you in the Lockwood boy's body." Klaus downed the glass in one gulp again and poured himself another.

"Those four dead humans were your courtesy I suppose?" The bodies had been all over the local news on television only minutes ago and that was when Elijah knew that his brother had found out about Katelyn's death.

Klaus didn't answer his brother since they both already knew the answer. Instead he poured another glass again. Before Klaus could drown in the bottle of bourbon Elijah stepped forward and placed a hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"Niklaus please. I'm here for you. We will find a way to get her back." Klaus's shoulders tensed.

"Do not think that I have not tried! She's not there Elijah…She's not on the other side, she's not coming back. Ever." His voice became calm. To calm. "So from now on, be kind enough not to speak her name in my presence again."

Elijah knew how hurt his younger brother was. "Brother, do not abandon your emotions. You came this far, you finally cared for something, really loved someone…..you were happy for the first time in centuries."

"What do you want me to do Elijah. The woman I love is gone….and apparently my sister was involved in her death. I have no reason to stay here, no reason to be what you always wanted me to be. I was right, love makes us weak " He walked over to an ice box and placed the last of Elena's blood bags in it. Elijah's jaw set and his eyes went wide and he worried when his brother's voice was menacing.

"Niklaus, whatever you presume to know you must realize that Rebekah would have never intentionally harmed Katalyna, she was her best friend." Klaus wanted to retort but smirked evilly and downed his glass when he heard familiar footsteps.

"Speak of the devil and she doth appear."

"How dare you save Caroline over me?!" Rebekah yelled as she briskly walked into the room.

"Hello brother, thought you were dead. So pleased you're not." Klaus shot at her sarcastically.

"You left me there!" Tears were prickling in her eyes.

"There was only time to save one of you and had I saved you I would have blown my cover. Besides you can not be killed. But rest assured, I had a worse day than you." He grabbed a new bottle of bourbon and started to fill his glass. He ignored the glances that his siblings were sharing. "I am leaving tonight, ned to find myself some more werewolves."

"So you can create your stupid hybrid family?! You don't know anything about family!" Elijah started to shake his head at Rebekah silently trying to signal her to stop.

"Rebekah…." Klaus cut him off with a snarky response.

"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." In her anger Rebekah sped over to the icebox and grabbed a blood bag throwing it against the wall."

"NO!" Klaus quickly turned to face Rebekah and fury grew within him as the blood dripped down the wall. He knew better than to move when he saw his sister hold the last 2 bags in her hands.

"Drop them." Klaus looked at Elijah for support but he seemed to be puzzling what to do.

"I mourned you! We mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!" Rebekah was no longer in control of her emotions.

Klaus saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was hysteric. "Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl."

"Sister please, control yourself." Elijah pleaded looking at the blonde.

"It's always been me! I LOVED YOU THROUGH EVERYTHING! I remained by your side when no one else could and you don't even care!" Tears were soaking her cheeks as she pursed her lips together and locked eyes with her brother.

"DROP IT!" _How dare she. She had already ruined his life by taking Katelyn's life. Yes Rebekah was not completely the blame of it and it was an accident but right now he didn't care._

"You want your family _?!"_ Rebekah angrily squeezed the blood bags and they busted. "Here's your family."

Klaus saw his last resorts being ruined in front of his eyes. It was the last of the doppelgänger's blood and the bloodline had ended. His hybrids were the only thing he had left now that Katelyn was gone. He rushed over to his sister and he punched through her chest grabbing her heart.

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah wanted to move but Klaus pulled Rebekah's heart slightly making her gasp and whimper in pain. Klaus bowed down getting close to Rebekah's face.

"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. You took that from me when SHE died…..From this moment on you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing." For a moment he doubted but then he released her heart and snapped her neck.

He sped to the door but stopped before passing the threshold he turned to face Elijah who had sped over to Rebekah to check on her.

Elijah looked up at Klaus, it made him sad to see the look in his brother's eyes. It was the look that he had seen on him for centuries, he had truly given up again and this time Elijah knew that there wouldn't be someone that could save him. Katelyn had been his brother's last hope and when she died all the good in Klaus died with her.

"Goodbye brother." Klaus said before speeding away.

* * *

 **One month later:**

 _Katelyn hit the cold water again Her wounds were deep and the pain was unbearable. She closed her eyes slipping away in darkness. Time passed, maybe seconds, maybe even minutes but a hand grabbed her tight and someone raised her onto the shore. She coughed and winced at the taste of blood in her mouth. The pain, the pain…..it hurt so much, she knew that she was dying. Someone was softly rubbing her cheek and she could hear sounds coming from the person but never clearly heard the words._

 _Her thoughts wondered of to her grandparents, the Mikaelsons, her friends and finally him, Klaus. His face before her…. "I-I'm sorry." There were so many things that she still wanted to say to him….The person that had been stroking her cheek paused for a moment. Another shock of pain travelled through her entire body but it was a different pain. Her eyes fluttered open for a second and the only thing she saw before closing them was a pair of familiar green eyes._

 _The eyes kept haunting her through all the darkness. It was the only thing she could see through the dark, how long had she been there, where she was….where was she? She could clearly think and dream but it felt weird, surreal. She pushed harder to open her eyes but fell back into the water._

 _Katelyn was drowning but she felt stronger than all the times before so she fought through the pain and started swimming to the surface. She swam and swam and finally…._

Katelyn opened her eyes and took a deep breath as she waited for her eyes to adapt to the sudden brightness of the room that she was in. It wasn't her own room, well it was her own room but from when she was 11 and lived together with her mother. She was in the cottage but how?

She winced as she sat up and felt how sore her body was. She flung her legs out of the bed and stood up but after a step or two she went tumbling to the floor. _Damn I'm weak, What the hell happened? Why am I here?_ Apparently someone heard her fall because there were rushed footsteps on the stairs.

She was using her nightstand to pull herself up when her door flung open. Katelyn leaned against a wall and met her grandmother's eyes. "Grandma?! What are you doing here? What happened."

Luciana didn't say anything but walked over to her granddaughter and cupped the girl's cheeks with tears in her eyes. "Katalyna, I was so afraid, we thought we were going to lose you."

Katelyn hugged her grandmother. "I'm okay now grandma, hey how long was I out." She staggered a little and her hand caressed the left lower side of her stomach. It was wrapped in a big bandage and a little crimson red seeped through the white bandage.

Her grandmother slowly put her back on the bed and grabbed her hands. "Ciccia, This is going to be a shock but you were in a coma for over a month."

* * *

 **Oh my god, She's still alive and nobody knows…What do you guys think/hope will happen in the coming chapter? Is she still just a witch or did something else happen? Tell me your thoughts, thanks for sticking with this story!**

 **-Love CWawesomeness**


	26. Chapter 26 The Rager

**Hi Everyone, I'm back….sorry for updating later in the week, I was on a vacation. Anywho thank you all for following, favouriting and reading the story and special thanks to all the reviewers. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and where it is going. I'm very excited to write season 4 though I'll be focussing a lot less on the quest for the cure and a lot more on the Mikaelson family itself and of course Katelyn.**

 **For the reviewers:**

 **Jamcneill680:** I thoroughly love your dedication in reviewing on all the chapters! Thank you so much for being such a loyal reader. If there is anything that you really want to be in this story please tell me! Once again thank you so much!

 **BrittStar1199:** Hahahaha yeah, It would've been rather hard to continue this story with her being dead ;)

 **Jessisthebestduh:** Neither do I, especially now that he is broken hearted and has no one to confess his sins to…but I guess we'll be finding out about that or at least in bits and pieces.

 **Timijaf:** Thank you, I'm happy you liked it!

 **Rose Nieman-Black-Targaryen:** Yeah Katelyn will probably end up being the one pregnant with Nik's child. I think she wouldn't stick with him if it would be Hayley but there is definitely something coming up that gives her a reason to leave him all together but well…..you'll read about that. As for the names I put them on the list!

 **Galwidanatitud:** Hahahaha, yeah an out of control broken hearted Klaus is definitely not someone you'd like to meet :p Thanks for the review!

 **MiaReina:** Or maybe he might just find her. It will definitely be an emotional moment for both of them.

 **Geminigurl89:** I know right! But I must admit that I secretly love writing about Klaus being heartbroken, I mean it really makes me think of how great Joseph Morgan acts those scenes out on TVD and TO it's just heart wrenching but beautiful at the same time!

 **WriterStoryShot:** Ahhhw Thank you so much! I don't see this story ending anytime soon and I'll keep on writing as long as I find inspiration and time which I still have so I hope you'll enjoy reading!

 **Well here it is chapter 26 (which is linked to TVD's episode 3 season 4)**

* * *

Katelyn looked up from the cup of tea and locked eyes with Diana, her mother's best friend, who was a witch as well and who was apparently the one that saved her from drowning and dying.

"I'm a werewolf now?" Katelyn's brows furrowed slightly.

"Well actually sweetheart, you're a hybrid. A wolf-witch hybrid." Her grandmother was the first to react.

"The curse was triggered only seconds after I pulled you from the water. We are lucky that you triggered it or you would have surely died" Diana's green eyes pierced into her blue ones. Those eyes had stayed with her through the darkness and it made her a little uncomfortable so she quickly asked another question.

"Then why didn't I wake up and turn on the last full moon and why am I not completely healed? It still hurts and I'm sore but it has been like a month! I feel like a sack potatoes."

"I spelled that ring of yours Katalyna." Katelyn looked at her grandma and then at her hand, looking at the ring Klaus gave her. "If vampires can wear jewellery that helps them cheat the curse of the sun don't you think that werewolves can also use such tricks to make sure that they don't have to turn on the full moon. You can control your turning now, with the help of a little magic " Katelyn simply nodded in understanding.

"and as for your other question." Diana was the one to continue the conversation. "You aren't completely healed because you were injured very bad. To be honest I didn't think you'd make it at all. When I pulled you onto the shore you were you were bleeding very heavily and your heart stopped four times throughout the first two weeks. But every time you came back stronger. You're definitely a fighter but it took both magic, supernatural healing and a lot of stitches to help you."

Katelyn's eyes went wide, her heart stopped four times….that explains it. "Will the wound on my stomach ever completely heal?" Luciana took her granddaughter's hand.

"I'm afraid that it will leave a small scar sweetheart but it will continue to heal faster now. I think it will heal in the coming week or so we'll see if we can take the stitches out next weekend…but you'll be sore for a few more days. So you shouldn't move too much, don't stretch or lift heavy things it might still rip. We are just so lucky that you made it."

Katelyn drank the rest of her tea and stood up. She was more secure on her legs now and she quickly went upstairs to change into some descent clothes. Her grandmother had picked up some clothing for her just to be sure. Katelyn struggled to pull on shorts and quickly gave up when they stung against her wound. She went through the pile of clothes and found a flowy light yellow summer dress that fell just above her knee. _Perfect, easy to put on and it won't cling to my body._ She slowly descended the stairs and went over to her grandmother's rental car's keys.

"Where are you going Katalyna?" Luciana's voice was strict. _She really thinks I'm going to let her drive a car?!_

"Home, I need to see my brother." When she saw the disapproving look of her grandmother she got irritated. "I have to see them grandma, they think I'm dead! Tyler and I have been through a rough patch but if I'd be in his shoes I would've wanted to know that my sibling is still alive. I'm just gonna show my face and we'll see where it goes from there"

"Katelyn there is a reason why I let your friends and brother think you had died. I want you to come back to Italy with me. You are not safe around them, this is better for you." This infuriated Katelyn.

"I'm more than capable to decide what's good for me….I'm turning 18 in a few days so I can make my own decisions! You told me that Elena became a vampire after the accident and that's why I triggered my curse, Matt was also in the accident and I have no idea what's going on with Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus…Don't tell me that I'm not going over there because I am. So you can either come with me and drive me there or I'll do it myself."

Luciana rolled her eyes and used her magi to fling the car keys out of Katelyn's hands. "You are not going Katie, that's final."

"Grandma, I love you and respect you but if you don't drive me there so help me I will walk there….hell I will saddle up my horse and ride there if necessary. I will get there either way but I'd would be a lot easier and a lot less painful if you'd just drive me.

Luciana shook her head at her stubborn granddaughter but knew that it wouldn't be fair to forbid her from seeing her family and friends. Thus she took Katelyn's arm and helped walked to the car. "Alright but you'll be back in bed before 8 p.m. You might feel better but you're still weak."

* * *

Carol and Tyler walked back into the house after they had visited Katelyn's memorial stone that they had put up in the garden. Tyler still couldn't believe his little sister was gone. They had spent their last moments fighting and now he couldn't apologize to her.

Tyler was jolted from his thoughts when he saw two strange men standing in the foyer of the house. "Who the hell are you two?"

Carol put her hand on her son's arm in an attempt to ease his suspicions. "Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection." Ever since that vampire hunter had come to town about a month ago Tyler had been in danger and Carol felt bad for not being able to protect her son so she desperately searched for help.

"More deputies?" Tyler huffed slightly and was about to walk to his room when he stopped in his tracks due to a familiar voice.

"Not exactly." Klaus walked into the foyer with another hybrid behind him.

"They're hybrids." Tyler stated glaring at Klaus.

"I was halfway to Chicago" _both the city and the population_ he heard a little voice inside him say before he continued "when I heard you were attacked. I hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls." Klaus smirked slightly.

"Nice to know you care."

Klaus resisted an eye roll. "I don't. I should have killed you after the way you treated your sister and the little stunt you and your friends pulled on me. Stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot while Katelyn wondered around unprotected."

Tyler paled slightly at the mention of his sister's death. "Yeah well I've been punished enough, my little sister is gone….and I could have protected her if you hadn't used my body for an escape hatch so I guess the blame goes both ways."

Klaus shrugged of the guilt, his plan to forget her and stop caring entirely was not working as well as he wanted to but it eased his pain slightly when he was ignorant about it and focused on other things. "Anywho, you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you, and I won't have anyone take liberties with the ones I have left. Not even with the one's I loathe."

He turned on his heel and began to walk out of the foyer and back to the parlor. "Consider them your new bodyguards."

* * *

"We can still head back to the cottage if you want to, wait a little longer dear." Her grandmother had parked the car a block away from the Lockwood mansion and Katelyn was nervously playing with the fabric of her dress. "You just woke up from a coma a few hours ago, surely they would understand…."

Katelyn shook her head. "No grandma, I want to go….I just don't know what to say."

Luciana caressed her granddaughter's cheek. "It will come to you when you see Tyler and sometimes words aren't necessary. Now if you really want to do this you should just go and get it over with." She started to drive and reached to Lockwood property. "Do you need help to get inside or do you want me to go back to the cottage and wait for you there?"

"I think I can manage grandma. I'll call you if necessary" Katelyn kissed her grandmother's cheek and slowly walked up the steps in front of the mansion. She hesitated but then reached out and knocked on the door. It took about 4 seconds before it was opened and she locked eyes with Tyler.

She couldn't help but smile whilst tears formed in her eyes when she saw the look on his face. "Tyler."

* * *

Tyler was on the couch watching some TV when he heard a knock on the front door. He didn't bother to see who it was and opened it. He froze when his eyes fell on the petite brunette girl in front of him. _She's dead…I'm dreaming, this isn't real._ His mouth opened but no words came out. He saw her soft smile and the tears in her eyes and he was sure that she had the kindest face he had ever seen. It was only then that he realized how much he missed her and regretted hurting her _._ How could he have hurt his little sister, his heightened emotions were no excuse….she had the kindest face, the most loving soul and somehow he always took her for granted.

"Tyler…." She was the first one that managed to speak. Her small hand reached out and and touched his shoulder. She saw a tears forming in her big brother's eyes, tears she had never seen for Tyler never cried. Katelyn hugged him burying her head in his chest. He didn't hug her back he just stood there. When she pulled away she was that he was in denial as tears fell from his eyes whilst looking down at her. "Tyler" she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "I'm alive…I'm real…."

He couldn't hold back a sob when he softly hugged her, as if she could break as if she would disappear once he touched her. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry for treating you so wrongly but you're alive….how are you alive…."

She bit her lip when he hugged her, her wound still hurt. "I'll explain everything but can I first come in?"

"Yes, No….of course." She giggled when her brother was still slightly out of his mind. When Katelyn stepped into the house she saw a couple of unfamiliar man and her werewolf senses picked up what they were.

"What's with all the testosterone? Hybrid book club"

Tyler chuckled at the sarcasm, just like he remembered her….she was really here. "I'm on house arrest."

"Says who, Carol? I thought those days were over"

"Not my mom, Kat…." Tyler gave her a look and was about to say Klaus when he saw that Katelyn's attention was no longer on him but on something down the hall. He turned slightly to see a pale, flabbergasted Klaus staring at them, or rather at Katie in disbelief.

* * *

Klaus walked into the study of the Lockwood house and leaned against the doorway whilst observing a girl that was looking at a picture of Katelyn and Tyler from a couple of years ago.

"You're a new face." The brunette girl turned around and looked him over.

"and I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus." Klaus smirked slightly.

"My reputation precedes me."

The girl shrugged. "It does, I've heard many things, a little bad but mostly repulsive." Her response made him think of Katelyn _she would've said something like that._

Klaus wanted to continue their conversation when suddenly he felt a shudder down his spine. His hybrid hearing picked up some noises from downstairs and he thought he was going mad for he was certain that he heard Katelyn's voice. He focussed his hearing again and then heard that odd giggle that used to make him smile. "Impossible…" He murmured as he sped out of the study and towards the sound.

Once he reached the foyer he stopped. What if this was just a dream, an illusion, she was dead. Gone forever, he had tried to move on now it had been a month….the things he had done, she would never look at him again if she knew….no, she couldn't just be alive, she would've come for him. He cautiously stepped into the foyer and his eyes fell on her.

"Says who Carol?" Suddenly her eye looked right into his, their blue eyes clashed with each other. They both didn't hear what Tyler said as they just stared at each other. She looked like an angel, the light yellow summer dress, the baby blue eyes and the curly golden brown hair…. _is she really here?_ All his emotions flood back in at the sight of her, love dominating all others.

"Klaus…" It sounded so good to hear her say his name again.

"You're alive." She heard the uncertainty and emotion in his voice as his eyes teared up. He had not moved from his spot.

"I am" She smiled brightly as she started to run towards him and he used his vampire speed to get to her. His arms encircled her waist and picked her up around, hugging her tightly against him. "You're alive" His soft British voice whispered again. He wanted to never let her go but quickly did when she groaned in pain. Her hand went to where her wound was and she took a few deep breaths to fight through the pain.

"Love?" Klaus gently held her shoulder as he looked her over. She was different, he could sense it….She was more like him. A smile threatened to appear on his face when he realized what she was, what she had become.

"It's okay…I'm fine. My wounds haven't completely healed and I'm really tired" She saw that Tyler and Klaus had many questions.

"I'll answer all your questions but first I really need to sit down." Katelyn used the small decoration tables for support as she walked through the foyer but the pain only increased with every step. She had been on her feet to long and that little sprint towards Klaus hadn't done much good either. She knew she was moving like a turtle and blushed slightly but then two arms picked her up and Klaus held her bridal style.

"Allow me to help you there little wolf." Katelyn smirked at how quickly he had figured out the most significant change that had happened to her and secretly adored the new nickname. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against the side of his head.

Tyler however bit his cheek in irritation when Klaus carried his sister through the house. Klaus sat her down on the couch and sat next to her slinging one arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his side and Tyler sat across from them.

Both Klaus and Tyler remained silent for about a minute and the silence made Katelyn uncomfortable. "Guys I'm not gonna break down just shoot." Tyler was the first to ask a question.

"How….how did you survive?"

"Elena died in the accident and the accident sort of happened because I was on that bridge. It triggered my curse." She flashed her goldish wolf eyes at them before she continued. "Diana, my mom's old friend, heard the crash when she was out for one of her night walks. She pulled me from the water, saved my life."

"Stefan said that there was no way you could've survived, He told all of us you were far beyond saving" Klaus nodded agreeing with Tyler's statement he had forced the Salvatore to tell him exactly what he had seen that night.

"Even as a wolf you could not have recovered from that love." Katelyn smiled softly at the two men.

"Well it was touch and go for a while. I came close to dying, they say my heart stopped four times…" Klaus flinched hearing how close it came to losing her forever. "and as you can see I've not completely healed yet but I think I can heal better than the average wolf because I'm not just a wolf….I'm a hybrid."

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. "No, no not like you and Klaus. I'm a witch and a wolf….I didn't kill anyone through magic so I remained a witch."

Klaus had one question nagging at him since the moment that he had seen her again. He was afraid to ask it, afraid for the answer but he had to know. "Why did you not let any of us know that you were still alive?"

Tyler joined in seeing that was also what he really wanted to know. "Yeah Kat, we've been mourning you for over a month. You know how hard it was on us…Caroline almost turned off her humanity, so did I…..I mean was there really no way to reach out to us? Or didn't you want us to know?"

Katelyn was slightly hurt by those words. _They really think I'd abandon them like that._ She decided to tell them the truth but was slightly bold when saying it because Tyler's assumptions had set her off. "I didn't reach out because I was in a coma." Klaus turned to face her fully, concern settling in his eyes and Tyler's face blanked.

"When did you uhhh." Katelyn cut her brother off.

"Wake up? This morning." Klaus looked _Was she insane…she shouldn't even be up._

"You woke up from a month long coma this morning love… you should be in bed…Is it really wise to walk around like this" He voiced his thoughts and that earned him a scoff.

"You sound like my grandma." Klaus smirked at the attitude. _._

There was a knock on the door and Tyler went to open it leaving Katelyn and Klaus in the living room. Katelyn could softly hear Caroline's high pitched voice and wanted to stand up and head over to the front door but Klaus tightened his grip on her.

"Oh no, you're staying with me little wolf…" Katelyn smiled at him when she saw the desire in his eyes. "I want to have you to myself for a moment"

"Do you now?" She teased him in a slightly seductive voice. "and how do you plan on making me stay." Klaus didn't need much encouragement and leaned down kissing her passionately. _She was alive….she was here._ He kissed her like never before, he thought he had lost her forever and now she was back.

She hungrily kissed him back and ran her hands through his short curls. He sparked a flame in her that no one else ever could.

She felt the soft rub of his stubble against her chin and she wanted more in fact she wanted all of him. Katelyn moved on top of Klaus and straddled his lap kissing him deeply. One of Klaus's hands cupped her ass and the other slowly slid up her thigh under her dress. He paused for a moment when he felt the large bandage covering the wound. One of Katelyn's hands grabbed the one on her stomach and she entwined their fingers silently telling him it was okay.

He then heard Tyler's footsteps heading back and stopped. God he wanted her but this wasn't the right place or right time. "Your brother is coming" She pouted a little but turned slightly remaining on his lap but sitting in a more appropriate way. She was able to sneak in another quick kiss before her brother entered the room and Klaus's smirk grew as he softly let his hand glide down her spine.

She shuddered at the touch but couldn't react the way she wanted to because Tyler grimaced at them as he entered. When Tyler was distracted for a moment she leaned towards Klaus's ear. "Now that's not fair, I'll get you back for that later" She bit his earlobe before quickly sitting up straight.

* * *

Tyler paced through the room "Where did Caroline go?! I wanted to see her."

"She uhm had to leave."

"Did she or did you send her away because you didn't want her to see a certain someone?" When Klaus saw Katelyn look at him he continued.

"Not you love…..The other girl that was in the house, Hayley I believe."

"Where is she?" Tyler glared at the hybrid.

"Ah I heard her leave but don't worry she took the backdoor so Caroline and Katelyn wouldn't see." Katelyn was annoyed that she didn't know what's going on. _Was Tyler cheating on her best friend?_

"Whatever you think you know…." Tyler walked closer to the duo on the couch but Klaus cut him off and Katelyn got of his lap.

"Tyler? What the hell is going on?" When she didn't get an answer she turned to Klaus. "Niklaus?"

"I don't know anything but I've put together a pretty convincing picture." She saw his smug smile and her annoyance grew. "Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality…" He looked at Tyler as he got up and started circling around him.

"You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire-bond. There you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help. Among them was a girl. She was gorgeous with the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low." Neither Tyler nor Katelyn liked the story.

"Stop it!" Tyler angrily hissed.

"Tyler tell me you didn't." Kate bit her lip praying that he didn't do what Klaus was implying. Klaus however was determined to get Tyler to confess.

"Then in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real." Tyler snapped as anger overthrew him and he punched Klaus in the face. Klaus retaliated by grabbing Tyler's hand and started to squeeze it breaking the bones. "and Caroline has no idea." Tyler was about to throw another punch when Katelyn stretched out the pull him away. She yelped in pain as the action tore her stitches open and doubled over slightly.

Klaus quickly kicked Tyler's knee sending him to the floor and he was next to Katelyn in an instant supporting her and rubbing her back to sooth the shot of pain. "What is it love?"

"I think I tore my stitches." She hissed through clenched teeth whilst she was growing pale in pain. He bend down and picked her up into his arms. When he walked out of the room shooting a final glare at Tyler that clearly stated 'this isn't over.'

"Where do you want me to take you little wolf? Hospital?" She shook her head as she tightened her grip around his neck.

"No take me to the cottage, Diana is a nurse she can sow me back together." She said with a sour face and like that he sped away, carrying her in his arms.

* * *

The front door of the cottage was slightly ajar and Klaus kicked in open further as he walked in. An invitation wasn't necessary since he had already been invited in. His presence apparently startled to two older women in the living room because they both jolted up from their seat.

Luciana hurried over to him when she saw that he was carrying her granddaughter in his arms. Katelyn looked paler than this morning but she gave her grandmother a tiny, tired smile.

"What happened?" Luciana directed the question to Klaus a little suspicious of the man since she could sense that he was a hybrid.

"I'm okay Nonna, I just tore my stitches" Katelyn looked at her grandmother for a moment before looking back at Klaus whose eyes were on her. "You can put me down now."

Klaus looked at her incredulously, she really wanted to start walking with an open wound? _She is clearly still in pain._ "You are joking right?" Klaus saw the dead serious look on her face. "I am not letting you walk until that wound of yours has been treated." Katelyn opened her mouth to protest.

"You can argue with me all you want tomorrow, first that wound needs to be closed and then you need some rest love." Kate opened her mouth again only to be cut off by her grandmother this time.

"I agree with the young man Katalyna. You might feel a lot better but it has been enough excitement for one day" Luciana then looked at Klaus "follow me, her room is upstairs."

Klaus followed her and tried not to chuckle when he saw that Katelyn eyes we squeezed together in annoyance. She however did notice the smirk on his face and the amusement in his eyes "What?" Katelyn asked still hissing slightly in pain.

"Nothing love, I just missed you." He settled her down on the bed and she grabbed his hand pressing a kiss to it. Klaus looked at her with a spark of happiness in his eyes after that sweet gesture but guilt from his actions in the last month nagged at him.

"I would say I missed you more but it feels like I saw you yesterday since I don't have many memories of being in that coma." Diana walked in with some of her 'doctor gear' as Katelyn often jokingly called it.

Klaus made to walk away thinking it would be inappropriate to stay in the room but Katelyn's grip on his hand tightened which made him look at her. "Will you please stay?" Klaus looked at Katelyn's grandmother unsurely. _Was he really seeking approval from someone?_ He was a thousand years old but he never actually been in a situation like this.

Luciana had already figured out who he was, the accent gave it away and she knew that Katelyn was involved with one of the Mikaelson's. When she saw his questioning gaze she smiled slightly, at least he was polite enough to see if she was okay with it. Luciana dipped her head to show him that it was alright.

"I will always stay with you Katalyna…." His mind flashed back to a long time ago. He had said those exact same words to Rebekah once, when she had been scared as a child. _No matter what_ He then realized how much he had missed Rebekah, the way that they had parted….He had been unjust to her, he would make it right again.

Katelyn tensed a little when she saw the large needle with the aesthetic in Diana's hand. She knew that Diana was going to stick it into the wound to get a direct effect and she knew that it was going to hurt like hell.

"Katie you need to relax, if you are tense and keep moving around then it will only hurt more." When Katelyn was not able to relax Diana looked at the young man next to Katelyn's bed. Klaus winked at her and then touched Katelyn's face making her look at him.

"Nik I love your pretty blue eyes but if you think that that is going to distract me from….." He silenced her with a kiss and her snarky comments were lost against his lips as she kissed him back softly. She let out a little gasp as the needle punctured the wound but Klaus kissed her again.

He pulled away and looked over at Diana who nodded that it was done.

"Best distraction tactic ever." Katelyn said. She heard her grandmother chuckle from the other side of the room. Apparently so did Klaus for he got up and walked over to Luciana. Katelyn was rather amused by the scene and curiously watched as Klaus introduced himself.

"If I am to kiss your granddaughter I suppose a proper introduction is in order. It's an honour to meet you Mrs Guarigione, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson but please call me Klaus" He kissed the top of Luciana's hand and Katelyn rolled her eyes at him.

"It is nice to finally meet you Klaus, I have heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully not all bad." He said in a teasingly manner to ease the awkwardness of the moment.

"I've heard stories but then I guess they were nulled by my granddaughter's pleads of undying love for you." Klaus smirked at that but Katelyn opened her mouth in shock….did her grandma just….

"Nonna! Perché voi dite che. Okay, mi raccomando, non mettermi in imbarazzo davanti a lui!"

"No need to feel embarrassed little wolf." Her mouth opened even wider when he apparently understood what she said to her grandmother. A blush settled on her cheeks and she just stared at him in disbelief. Then again, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Yes I understood what you said. A thousand years on this earth and you'll find yourself learning foreign tongues out of boredom."

The blush increased and Diana chuckled slightly as she finished off the last stitch. "Well at least he managed to get some colour back on those cheeks of yours."

Klaus chuckled at her face. _Unbelievable they are teaming up to tease me!_ She glared at the chuckling hybrid. "I would throw that hairbrush at you." Her eyes trailed towards the hairbrush on the nightstand. "But then I would feel sorry for the brush. Besides I'll get you back once I'm out of this bed Mikaelson."

"I'm look very much forward to it my love." Klaus's phone suddenly beeped and he read a text message that Damon send him. He was needing assistance with the vampire hunter in town….Klaus looked up at Katelyn and saw that she was slowly getting more tired.

"Seems that I have to leave Kate." He walked over to her and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Why, what is going on?" She felt a bad vibe and it worried her. She didn't want anything to happen to Klaus, especially now that she couldn't come with him to intervene with magic.

"Nothing to worry about." When she cocked and eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'really, you want me to believe that?' he added "I will be back soon, I promise" Since the other's had left the room she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for another kiss.

"You better keep that promise." He gave her a smug look as he turned and left her room.

* * *

 **Yay they're back together but it seems that Klaus has a somewhat guilty conscious. Will they for once be able to be happy together without any real trouble, will it last? Or is it just impossible to be together with Klaus Mikaelson?**

 **Tell me what you think….**

 **Love CWawesomeness**


	27. Chapter 27 The Birthday

**Hi everyone, thanks for still reading and following this story…it means a lot! It took me awhile to finish this chapter, writer's block and I'm not completely content with it but ugh well everyone has one of those moments….I think.**

 **Anyways,** **this chapter is not parallel to a TVD episode but it kind of happens between season 4 episode 4 The five, where Klaus and Stefan make plans about the cure and need Rebekah to tell them where the sword is to decipher the map of the hunter's mark (Klaus then daggers Rebekah in the end) and season 4 episode 5 the killer in which Connor takes the kids hostage in the grill and Klaus goes to Italy to find the sword. Oh and I made some changes you'll see :p**

 **Now for the people that have reviewed: (Once again a thousand times thank you for reviewing I thoroughly enjoy reading them and answering them!)**

 **Jamcneill680:** Thank you so much, really you're making me blush :) They will definitely have their moments and next chapter might just be an entire Klaus-Katelyn chapter since they are going to Italy!

 **Viva33:** Nahhw 3 don't cry….there is lots more to come. Maybe they'll finally find some happiness together even though they have problems to face every day (sometimes I almost cry whilst writing though)

 **Galwidanatitud:** hahahaha I loved your review and you are right. These people deal with problems 24-7 honestly, they can't even sleep properly. I hope you'll like where the story goes from here.

 **Guest:** I won't. I have practically written Hayley's pregnancy off. I have no idea how I would write that. Thanks for the review.

 **So here it is chapter 27:**

* * *

"Wake uuuuuuppp. God you're such a drama queen in the mornings." Katelyn recognized the high pitched voice all too well and forgot that she hadn't seen the person that owned that voice since she woke from her coma. It had been almost a week since she had woken up and she had been out of the loop and away from her friends to let the wound heal and regain her strength. The only people she was allowed to see where Klaus and Tyler, grandmother's orders.

Instead of sitting up Katelyn pulled the blankets over her head, let out a little huff and turned away.

"Katieeeeeee…I'm not gonna let you sleep through your eighteenth birthday! As your best friend it is my duty to rock this day. Besides I haven't properly hugged you and thought you were dead so get your ass out of that bed now or I'll use my methods." Caroline tugged at the sheets but Katelyn still didn't react.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya….." A few seconds later something extremely cold fell over and around Katelyn.

"SHIT!" The brunette shot up and quickly grabbed her side where she felt a light shot of pain. "Caroline! Wound!"

Suddenly she was enveloped into a hug and smiled as the blonde spoke. "Katelyn, you're alive, you're 18, don't care!"

Caroline quickly got of the bed and pulled Katelyn with her. "Damn those ice cubes are cold!"

"Yeah no kiddin!" Katelyn mock glared after which they both laughed. Suddenly Katelyn noticed the tears in the blonde's eyes. "Care….Carry…what is it?"

The blonde's laughter slowly turned into soft sobs and tears fell from her eyes. "We thought you were gone. I thought I'd never….I'd never see you again….god I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry for not…."

Katelyn hugged the blonde and comforted her with tears in her own eyes. _First Tyler now Caroline…So it takes death for them to apologize, feel sorry for what they did._ A voice said inside her head but she quickly pushed it away, maybe now things would change. "It's okay Care, I'm alive, I'm 18 remember….no crying on my 18th birthday. We need to look hot!"

Caroline laughed through her tears. "I know, I know. I just can't believe that I let your love for a guy come between us and that I was torn between our friendship and everything supernatural. I swear you that I will never let you down again. Not when you love someone I hate, not when you make stupid decisions, I promise to be the friend that you have always been to me. Even when we don't see eye to eye to things. I swear it on my eternal life."

"Good because I swear the same! Now what have you got in store today and what do I have to do?" Katelyn knew Caroline well enough that this wasn't just gonna be a normal day with a few presents. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Katelyn's unusual agreeable attitude. "What? I almost died, I need a party. I'm good with anything you plan, there is just one thing I need to do this afternoon but I'll be free for 5 p.m. onwards.

* * *

Katelyn stepped out of the car and walked up to the door of the Mikaelson mansion. She was wearing her grey skinny jeans, a white blouse, her favourite black leather jacket, her heeled black suede high boots, a sash that read 'Kiss me it's my birthday' and a pin that read 'I'm 18'. Her hair was in a high, curled pony tail with a little hump at the front and her makeup was smoky eyes and a deep, dark red shade of lipstick. It looked both classy and celebrative but Katelyn was a little unsure since she never wore heavy makeup.

She fidgeted with her ring as she walked up to the door and knocked on it. She turned her back to the door and her face to the November sun whilst waiting for the door to open. "Hey…." Before she knew it her lips were caught in a passionate kiss.

She hungrily kissed him back and her arms came up to his neck to play with his hair but then she noticed that something was completely different. His lips didn't feel like Klaus's, his hair was longer and she missed the soft rub of the stubble against her face. Katelyn pushed the person away to look at him. Her eyes widened and then narrowed in both disbelief and anger. Her blue eyes locked with his browns and the waggish smirk on the original brother's face made her roll her eyes.

"Beautiful, Intelligent, powerful and a talented lover. How did Niklaus ever manage to impress a girl like you?" Kol winked at her.

Katelyn's mouth was slightly parted, still being startled by Kol Mikaelson standing in front of her. "WHAT THE HELL! You're back?! seriously…you had to get back on my birthday! Ugh why does the universe hate me…."

Kol's hands moved over his heart. "Cut me do I not bleed?"

Katelyn set her hands at her sides and got a smart look on her face. "It's 'if you prick us, do we not bleed?' dumbass."

"Right, well, I always thought 'the merchant of Venice' was a rather boring Shakespearian play, not nearly enough deaths."

Katelyn couldn't help but smile at him, she always enjoyed Kol's mischievousness and dark humour and strangely enough she knew how dangerous he was but it didn't scare her off. For some reason it intrigued her, for she wanted to see was beneath that. Most of the times people with the darkest behaviour had the deepest emotions and most interesting hearts. "Did you miss me darling?"

Katelyn got a menacing smirk on her face. "Never….now where is your brother?"

Kol ignored her question and leaned down a little, studying her whilst getting closer to her face. Katelyn started to lean away from him and he smirked whilst getting closer. "You're different…."

"Aaaaah You're a wolf now….more like him. Nik must enjoy having you." Katelyn tried to step back not knowing that she was close to the stairs but Kol already had a hand in her back before she could even lose balance. Kol went to kiss her again and she put a hand against his chest. He was only trying to stir trouble and rile her and Klaus up but even before she could apply any pressure Kol was flung away into the hall and she looked up at a furious Klaus.

She saw Klaus's blue eyes turn into goldish amber and worriedly watched as he grabbed his little brother by his collar and trapped him against a wall. "What is the meaning of this Kol?!" His voice was low and threatening but Kol smiled innocently at him.

"I was just following orders dear brother….You should read her sash." Katelyn paled in realization and remembered her conversation with Caroline and Bonnie earlier that day.

 _"Guys I'm not wearing this thing…I have a boyfriend that will literally suck the life out of anyone that would even attempt to touch me ."_

 _"Come on Katelyn, everyone knows these things are just for fun. No one takes them seriously. It's just one day"_

She was lost in thought and jumped a little when she saw Klaus looming over her, demanding an explanation. "Calm down Klaus….it's just a joke. Caroline and Bonnie made me wear it, I would never kiss anyone willingly if it isn't you."

Kol spoke up whilst adjusting his shirt "Need I mention that you were answering my kiss. I mean that thing that you do with your tongue…..."

"Shut it Kol." Katelyn shot him a glare and Klaus angrily turned his face to have another go at his little brother but Katelyn put one hand on his cheek and turned him back to face her. "Don't listen to him. I didn't expect Kol to be here and I didn't see who he was before he leaned down to kiss me. Luckily he is by far not as good a kisser and I quickly shoved him away because I recognized that it wasn't you."

"Ouch….." Kol playfully gasped as if her words hurt him before he got the same menacing smirk on his face. Klaus and Katelyn were standing close to each other and Kol noticed the lust in both their eyes. He couldn't help but interrupt them. "If I were you brother, I'd use this moment to kiss her. I must say she is a wonderful kisser….You taught her well"

Katelyn saw how Klaus was no longer able to control his rage as Kol pushed him over the edge. "You know you should really learn to stop talking." Kat smirked maliciously and before any battle could start in front of her, Katelyn focussed on Kol and twisted her hand using magic to snap his neck. Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her but a similar smirk soon settled on his face.

"He absolutely deserved a neck snap….besides I don't want any bad blood being spilled on my birthday." She then looked down at the sash and pulled it off. "and I'm done with this stupid sash…it's only an order to you. So….kiss me because it's my birthday"

* * *

Klaus smiled even wider as his arms circled her waist, pulling her closer against him. "I will gladly follow that order." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. Katelyn felt something in her lower stomach flutter and warmth flowed through her. She sucked on his bottom lip and her hand slid down his muscled back and into his jeans.

Klaus bend down grabbed her thighs and lifted her up after which she circled his waist with her legs and his neck with her arms. Neither of them broke the kisses as Klaus walked them through the house and towards his room.

She tugged at his jacket and it came loose. Klaus set her down and she pulled off her own jacket and blouse before pushing him on the bed and moving on top of him. She undid his belt and he softly caressed her sides. His thumb brushed over her scar and suddenly his hands held hers and they stared into each other's eyes. "We shouldn't."

"It doesn't hurt. It's almost fully recovered. I promise I'll tell you if it hurts." She proceeded to kiss him and Klaus could feel his arousal but he reluctantly rolled them over so that he was on top and pinned her softly underneath him.

"It's not right little wolf." She saw his troubled face. _There was more._ Kate had seen the guilty look that he had tried to hide but hadn't pushed him to say what was troubling him. "I…I…" For the first time in a long time Klaus found himself lost at words.

"Nik. You've been different ever since I came back. Something's troubling you….You can tell me okay. I'm here for you, I won't walk away….just tell me." Klaus rolled off of her and onto his back. She snuggled up to him and lay her head on his shoulder whilst drawing patterns on his bare chest.

Klaus didn't look at her and stared at the ceiling. "I killed people. When I thought you were lost to me forever….I slaughtered and drew blood" Katelyn propped herself up on one elbow and their blue eyes met.

"You have killed before." Klaus shook his head.

"Not like this. I murdered many, more than I probably did over 100 years. I…I butchered families, I killed a child, no older than 6." He didn't look at her once and she saw how his heart and soul were wrecked by guilt and fear.

Katelyn pressed a kiss to his temple. Klaus finally turned his face not expecting her love or forgiveness. "Listen…." She started. "I can't say that I condone what you have done but I have forgiven so many people already. So much damage has been done by everyone, none of us are innocent. You're a thousand year old vampire, I don't know everything in your past but I know you've done things that are unforgivable. The thing is…..I love you, there is almost nothing that you can do that will make me want to part from you. Love is sacred…just like family. I wouldn't know what I would have done if I lost you forever."

"Then you forgive me?" Klaus's voice was hopeful.

"The important thing that I see is the guilt that you feel. It shows me that you have changed, that you care. You never cared who you hurt or killed before, but from now on just think about it before you kill someone…Show the world what only I see in you….be the better man and yes then I forgive you, I love you. I fell in love with every part of you….even the darkest parts"

Klaus pulled her hair down from her ponytail and played with one of her brown curls. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well you did save me from drowning the first time we met." A giggle escaped her when Klaus used his vampire speed to move on top of her.

"You were the most beautiful being I had ever seen in my life…..and when you opened your eyes and they changed….The way that I was the only one that was able to make you lose control and turn those beautiful baby blue eyes into a mix of blue and gold…" He kissed her toned stomach and came up to kiss her lips. Meanwhile he helped her undo her jeans.

 **Smut warning….If you're not into these kind of scenes skip to after the xxxxxxxxx line.**

"Are you sure you feel alright to do this love" Klaus softly kissed her collar bone as she arched from the bed "I do not wish to hurt you."

Katelyn kissed his muscled shoulder and her hands rested on his big shoulder blades….she could feel the muscles roll underneath the skin. "I'll be fine, I want this. I've wanted this for so long." She kissed him again and sighed into his mouth as he pushed her lips apart plunging his tongue between them.

Every cell within their bodies was lit with a need, a hunger for each other. He did his best to be gentle but her nails dug into his back and he ground his pelvis against her letting her feel the hard ridge of his cock.

"Nik" she sighed his name breathlessly. Klaus smirked as he played with the rim of her panties and unfastened the clasp of her black lace bra. Katelyn moaned as he tenderly caressed the soft skin and then suckled on the tender skin of her nipple. Klaus held her as if she was made of porcelain, every inch of her precious and breakable. He held her as if he was holding a treasure that he was not worthy off yet determined to cherish it.

Katelyn arched into him in a need that she could barely suppress but Klaus was taking his time. Klaus's hands finally started on her panties as his soft, full, desirable lips travelled down her stomach slowly, brushing the skin just slightly. "Nik…." She begged him again.

"Shhhh…" He kissed the inside of the curve of her pelvis before sitting up on his knees in between her legs. He pulled of his boxers revealing himself entirely and a sideways, dimpled smirk appeared on his face when he saw her curious and longing face watching him. Klaus climbed back over her again and caught her lips in another kiss sharing each other's desire.

"Niklaus…please…" He was dragging it out painfully long and she knew that he was teasing. He lined up for her and she cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her in one long stroke. Her muscles gripped around him tightly and he kissed her as he watched how the emotions played over her sweet face.

He could feel her orgasm build along his own but almost stopped when he heard her wince through her panting. Katelyn met every hard flex of his hips and snarled when she felt the slight withdrawal. She reached up playing with the hairs at his nape and arched her back to feel him completely again. She noticed his unsure eyes and smiled to reassure him. "Don't stop….I'm fine." This time Katelyn took control as she used her strength to roll them over and sit on top of him all whilst intimately joined.

She smiled at him softly as she began rocking her hips and began riding him. Klaus gripped her ass and the other hand was on her hip guiding her but still he remained gentle as his eyes fell on the small leftover scar to check that it was really alright. Katelyn threw her head back and moaned with her breaking orgasm and Klaus started to lose his control. He sat up with her gripping her thighs and hooking her legs around him as he rocked into her. He entwined one of his hands in her golden brown locks and kissed along her neck.

As if she could read his thoughts she said it. "Do it…." Klaus doubted but his desire overcame his better judgement and he sunk his fangs into her neck drinking from her. God he relished in the sweet taste of her blood as he drove himself and Katelyn to another shattering orgasm and released inside her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you alright my love?" Klaus asked her as she lazily lay in his arms.

"Mm-hmmm…..what about you…I, was I….I'm afraid I…." She blushed a deep shade of red as she locked eyes with Klaus. "Did I pleasure you…I mean you were so gentle."

Klaus let out a little chuckle. "I do not wish to hurt you. And your fear and insecurity are absurd…." Katelyn missed the flash of sadness cross Klaus's face as he remembered who he once spoke those words to before.

"If only you still had some of Elena's blood. I know I was opposed to being a hybrid but I want to be with you….be like you….forever." Klaus sat up against the backboard of the bed, face paler than usual.

Katelyn quickly noticed and caressed his cheek her fingers traveling down his stubble to his chin. "What? What is it…"

 _Aurora broke my heart once when she became a vampire, the light I thought I saw in her died out. And now what if Katelyn would do the same, she is even more beautiful than Aurora….both on the inside as on the outside….._ "Niklaus…" She woke him from his thoughts and his distant look changed and focussed on her.

"I never want you to become like me. You are perfect like this little wolf…Promise me that you will never try to deliberately become like me…"

Katelyn chuckled. "and here I remember those times you tried to get me away from mystic falls to spend eternity with you….now how do you plan on spending eternity together if one of us will die in the next century huh?"

"You're a powerful witch…..we'll find a way just promise me…..I can't lose you too…" Katelyn finally caught on when he said 'too' but Klaus himself hadn't noticed the slip up.

"I see…Klaus don't be afraid that I will ever break your heart. If there is ever going to be a heartbreak it will be you breaking mine…." She entered his mind quickly as she once did with Elijah though with Klaus it was a lot harder. "Do you want to talk about her?" She said once she had seen a few images of a girl's face flash by.

"I beg your pardon love?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow.

"The girl with the pretty red hair and green eyes, you were in love with her yet you clearly look broken when thinking about her. Do you want to talk about it…." Katelyn knew this could go 2 ways either he would be angry for her entering his mind or he would open up.

"It was a long time ago." _Of course denial and dismissal…I forgot about that._ Katelyn kept herself from rolling her eyes. Klaus looked at Katelyn afraid that he would make her insecure or doubt his love for her.

Katelyn got a sideways smirk on her face again knowing what he was thinking… _I'm getting better at this._ "Come on….I'm not one of those jealous, possessive girls."

"You are not hmmm?" Klaus kissed her shoulder and she turned her head up so he could kiss her on the lips

"You are more than a thousand years old….of course you've loved others. Now I know about Tatia….Elijah sort of showed me or I saw it through his mind….but who is this other girl…you must have cared for her deeply if she still haunts your thoughts.

Klaus let out a deep sigh….. _Kate is not going to let this go._ "It was about a thousand years ago in France. My siblings and I were still new at being vampires. We knew not about compulsion, nor did we know about turning others into who we are. We pretended to be the children of a rich count."

"Wait…can you…." She grabbed his hands and placed them on her head. "Show me." Klaus did, showed her everything not only Aurora but all significant moments in his life. They spend hours in the bed together, Katelyn listening to his soft, beautiful voice as he showed her his life throughout the centuries. It was the first time that they actually had a moment to themselves to talk.

* * *

"So in your entire life you only loved three women?" Klaus shook his head.

"I thought I loved Tatia and Aurora but back then I did not have the experience that I have now, I was still a boy…..after a thousand years, I have read and seen what love is, what it should be.….. Aurora and I…in a way we might have loved each other. I will not forget her but we never went through obstacles and when we did, she let me down….You, you have forgiven me, my sins, have seen me truly for the way I am but time after time, you are the one to pull me back."

He sighed softly and there was a short silence before he continued. "After all the disappointment throughout the centuries, I lost myself but when I am with you…..I feel again, I forgot what it was like to feel. You showed me what it is like to truly love and be loved."

Klaus kissed her collarbone and got a wicked grin on his face. "What about you love…..any men I need to rid this world of? You are an exquisite beauty surely you have had many suitors?"

Katelyn giggled and waved her hand dismissively. Her thoughts went to Liam for a moment, it was never true love like her and Klaus but she did love him. Klaus saw her pensive face and snarled possessively. "What is his name?"

Katelyn laughed out loud. "It was nothing really. William Kenner. He's my best friend….it was in the period that you had compelled me to forget you. I loved him but deep down in my heart I knew that my love already belonged to someone else."

"Good….and do not ever forget it" A loud buzzing interrupted their moment and Katelyn reached for her phone but Klaus teased her and used all his strength to keep her against him.

"Klaus.." She giggled as she fought his grip. "I have to get this….." She tried again but he playfully bit in her shoulder making her shriek. "Alright, two can play at this game." She used a small surge of power to throw him of the side of the bed and quickly crawled to her phone.

"Hello?"

"KAT, Where are you?! You were supposed to be at my place 15 minutes ago…..it's almost 5:30 pm…." Caroline's voice yelled through the phone and Kate was shocked at how fast the time had gone.

"I'm sorry Care, I got held up…"

"Yeah right…..you got held up. I hope you and Klaus had fun because he's gonna have to share for the rest of the night."

Kate chuckled. "Alright Care I'll be on my way….I'll be at you place in 10." She ended the call and faced a smirking Klaus. She put on her best puppy-dog face and her big blue eyes looked into his. "Can't you just be there tonight. Look I know you don't like the others and I know they hate you but I just wish you were there. I know I told you not to get me a present for my birthday but can't you give me this."

"You know yourself that that is not a good idea my love. We've been at each other's throats for so long. Who is to say there would be no fight tonight?" He kissed the tip of her nose and handed her the rest of her clothes. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I know…" She said as she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Later that night Katelyn was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror of the grill, which Caroline had used to throw her a birthday party. "Is this really necessary? We look like sluts…."

Caroline chuckled at the blue-eyed brunette. "We look hot and yeah….we're doing this. Don't you remember how people used to love 'Heart catchers.'"

"Yeah but that was when we were 7 and dressed in pink tutus singing dixie chicks."

"well you can say what you want but I'd say the singing has improved and we will be pleasing another audience now." Caroline applied one of the brightest shades of red lipstick that Katelyn had ever seen and then they heard Matt announcing them.

"I hate you….." Kate looked at the short-shorts and knotted blouse.

"You love me…."Caroline shrugged and ran out to jump out the stage. _"Yo I tell you what I want, what I really want…"_ Katelyn chuckled and ran after the blonde singing the next line.

 _"So tell me what you want what you really want…"_ 'wannabe' by the spice girls was practically they friendship anthem, no matter how cheesy they knew it was.

They took turns on the lines whilst dancing and suddenly Stefan and Matt lifted them on the bar as they happily continued singing and dancing. There was lots of whistling and cheering from the crowd.

They started the chorus for the second time. _"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends…."_ Katelyn barely believed her eyes as Klaus and Kol walked into the bar but didn't falter in her performance.

"She looks scandalously delicious…" Kol teased his brother and smirked when he noticed Klaus's muscles tense.

"Another one of those comments and I will have your tongue."

"Aaaah such empty threats Nik, what happened to your favourite one….the dagger." Kol frowned a little suspicious of not hearing from Rebekah in a few days. "or is your favourite object working its power as we speak."

"Shut up Kol." Klaus downed a glass of bourbon and Kol casually leaned against the bar as Stefan made its way over to the duo.

"Klaus...we need to talk."

"Well anything you have to say you can say in front of my brother besides tonight is a night without any business Stefan." Klaus didn't think Stefan would be stupid enough to publicly ask him about the cure but he was clearly mistaking.

"Alright when are you leaving for Italy. I want this thing over with as soon as possible….Elena is starting to fall apart, who knows how long it will be before she kills someone and…."

"What's going on? You're going to ITALY?!" Klaus closed his eyes for a moment before turning to Katelyn who had just finished singing and was sitting on the bar. Klaus stood in between her legs and she played with his short curls but the stare in her eyes was undeniably demanding and serious.

"No love….WE are going to Italy." Katelyn smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes and she leaned down to his face.

"Right but this is mystic falls and you are you so something is going on and I know you're not going to Italy just for a family visit or fun soooo I'll ask again…..what's going on?"

Klaus was about to answer when Matt, Caroline and Tyler pulled Katelyn from the bar and over to a table of shots and he sighed in relief that he had dodged a bullet for now. He leaned to Stefan with a threatening gaze "Remember when I said that some secrets are bigger than family…..that goes for her too." With that he strode out of the bar to make some final preparations for they were leaving next thing tomorrow.

* * *

"OKAY OKAY…..lllllllet's do another round." A fit of giggles escaped Katelyn as she swayed and held the table to make sure she wouldn't tip over.

"Oh no one *burp* more round of shots and you'll be on the floor sistah." Caroline laughed equally drunk herself.

Kat ignored the protest of her friends and stumbled over to the bar. She ordered another bottle of tequila and then looked to her right. She noticed Kol sitting on his own drinking at the bar and in her drunk state of mind she took pity on him. She stumbled over to him and nearly tripped making her fall against his shoulder.

"Hi thereeee…" Kol cocked an eyebrow when he heard Katelyn's voice next to him.

"Why are sitting" There was a short pause when she struggled to form the sentence correctly and she noticed that Kol was rather amused. "Why are you sitting her all by your looonnneeesssooommmeee?"

"You are hammered….I believe that is the term they use now?" Kol smiled at her yet his eyes were dark.

"L-lisssten…I-I know no one l-likes you but y-you can jooiinn us iif you want to. I promissse not to snap your neckkk if you'll behave."

"Thank you for the offer darling but I have more important business to attend to such as finding my sister and by the looks of it you have had more than enough alcohol intake and I promised Niklaus to get you home in one piece."

"W-what?" Before she knew it Kol had used his vampire speed to get them out of the grill.

"Noooooooo I-I was having so much fun." Her knees gave out but Kol caught her easily.

"Marvellous you've lost both your conscience and your ability to walk. As I said, I need to get you home….the sooner you and my brother leave, the sooner I can start looking for Rebekah." Katelyn stumbled along behind Kol but suddenly she stopped and started swinging around a street lantern.

Kol turned and let out a scoff and an irritated sigh. "You are the most annoying drunk I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I have met many drunkards." He leaned down and wrapped one arm around her back and the other was under her knees picking her up. "It's a good thing you're so tiny…." Kol teased and Kat just growled and glared.

Kate observed Kol's face and she didn't know if it was because she wasn't in control of her magic or if she did it deliberately but she saw a few images of Kol's memories and thoughts flash by as she penetrated his mind. She soon felt herself dozing off in his arms and Kol could hear her heartbeat and breath slow down and get even.

"Sorry you lost your magic…." _They say drunk people are most honest._ Kol stopped walking abruptly when he heard the soft melodious voice. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep and there was no sign that she had ever said it but he had clearly heard it and he smiled a genuine smile, for it was the first time that someone had considered his feelings in centuries. He then sped to his brother's mansion using his vampire speed.

Klaus looked up as he heard some footsteps walk into the hall and frowned when he saw the love of his life in his little brother's arms. A pang of jealousy hit him even though he himself was certain that it was misplaced.

"Here is your precious little princess." Kol smirked as he looked down at Katelyn and placed her on the couch. "She will not be waking up anytime soon though." Kol was about to leave the room when Niklaus spoke up behind him.

"Kol whilst I am gone…..behave yourself and as for Rebekah….I have ensured that you will not find her." Kol turned and glared at Klaus his vampire features were showing and Klaus noticed the flashing of dark veins underneath his eyes. Kol took a few steps towards Niklaus until he stood in front of him.

"You can not keep us stored in boxes whenever you want to. We are vampires Niklaus, you can not control us forever. Rebekah has stood by your side for centuries, she loves you most and yet again you dagger her." Kol got close into Klaus's face. "I will find our sister, I will un-dagger her and when she wakes I will convince her to leave you. I know it won't take much….Elijah, the loyal one has already left the family. Rebekah and I are next"

At the last comment of leaving Klaus grabbed Kol's throat and trapped him against a wall but Kol was fast enough to punch Klaus sending him into the wall opposite of them. When Klaus was back on his feet Kol had already vamp sped out of the house and left Klaus sulking and angry.

* * *

 **So that was it for chapter 27...I myself was not too confident about this chapter but I hope you did enjoy reading it.**

 **As you see I changed the story a little, Kol's back earlier I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Tell me your thoughts (what did you think about Katelyn and Klaus and Kat and Kol? Some sibling rivalry between Kol and Klaus and what will Katelyn do once she hears about the whole cure thing….and what will go down in Italy….which Team should she join on the quest for the cure? Klaus-Rebekah-Kol? So much to think about and look forward too.)**

 **Please review..Love CWawesomeness**


	28. Chapter 28 Italy

**Hi everyone! I apologize for updating a week later, unfortunately I do have a life aside from writing….I can't believe the amount of followers and favourites and reviews, I had never dreamed of it. I hope you as the reader continue to like the story for I as the writer still enjoy writing it despite the struggles some time.**

 **As for the reviewers, I can't put into words how much I appreciate that you all take the time to review, so here are the answers to the reviews of last chapter.**

 **Jamcneill680:** Thank you so much, really…your kind reviews on the chapters often brighten my day and boost my creativity and energy to struggle through some bits in these chapters! I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the others!

 **Militato123:** Thank you, so happy you liked it!

 **Geminigurl89:** Me too, I just love Kol's character and I think they didn't do him enough justice in TVD. Kat will definitely react to Klaus's secrecy about booth the cure and Rebekah. As to what team she'll be on, we'll just have to wait, but knowing Kat she might very well be on her own team.

 **Galwidanatitud:** Thank you, I'm often quite insecure about the smut scenes but I'm happy that I got some positive reviews on it!

 **Viva33:** Thank you for the review! There will definitely be some fun Kol and Kate scenes coming up in the near future, they do make quite the pair, but you are right….they are definitely more friends than romantic partners.

 **Marie Chandler:** I agree, I didn't like season 4's cure storyline that much either. I'll see what I can do about Silas and Katelyn! Thank you for reviewing

 **Lenna:** Dear Lenna, Holy crap, your review was amazing, it made me blush several times and I really enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for taking the time to write all that! I'm extremely excited that you like Katelyn's character so much since I often fear that after 27 chapters she might be getting boring. There is definitely going to be some more Kol in the story in the near future and I'll see if I can manage to get Elijah back to mystic falls for you ;) I completely agree with you on your opinion about the season 4 TVD storyline, which is why I will be deviating from it more than in the other seasons. I promise you that if I will go through with the pregnancy that she will not be one of those sappy pregnant women/moms and that her character and/or behaviour/personality won't change drastically into a hysteric Barbie doll that goes crazy when they see baby items (Because you know Kat's just not like that). I might be spoiling something here but I am definitely considering to kill off one of the main TVD characters (Aka. A Salvatore or a Gilbert.) Well, my answers seems to be getting (almost) as long as your review :) Once again, I'm humbled!

 **So here it is sorry for the wait, Chapter 28: Queen**

* * *

Groans and sighs escaped Kate's mouth as she opened her eyes against the dimmed lights. The headache and nausea were unbearable. Heaven at night…hell the morning after. "Dear god…..am I in hell?"

"Now, now love...let's not exaggerate." A sweet soft kiss was pressed against her temple and she realized that she was using Klaus's legs as pillows.

"You don't get a say in this….your alcohol tolerance isn't even in the same stratosphere as mine"

"Well little wolf, you know what they say about the youth now a days….absolutely no responsibility" He caught Katelyn's hand that was searching for his head to give a playful slap and softly bit into it after which he kissed her hand.

She turned on her back to face him as her head was in his lap and they smiled at each other. "So where are we?"

"You have slept through most of the flight, we will be arriving in Rome in about forty-five minutes…." Katelyn shot up almost head bumping Klaus in the process.

"WHAT?! I can't meet my grandparents like this….I feel like hell which means I probably look like death."

"I must admit….you do look more attractive when you are sober." Katelyn's mouth opened slightly and she backhanded his shoulder.

"Okay not helping….please tell me you packed some of my clothes and a toothbrush?!"

"One of the advantages of being able to compel people…..your suitcase is in the overhead compartment, let me get it for you." They both got up and Klaus handed her the suitcase.

Katelyn opened it and went through the clothes he packed. A wry smile appeared on her face when she noticed that he had packed a lot of skirts and dresses and she couldn't keep back a mischievous giggle when she noticed her newest set of lingerie in the suitcase. Klaus came up behind her and his arms circled around her waist and stomach and she leaned her back against him holding one of the skirts.

"What am I gonna do with you…." Katelyn looked up and Klaus innocently kissed her cheek and she let out a little sigh. "You do realize that the winters in Europe are very cold…I'm gonna freeze to death."

"Not to worry love, I will have no problem keeping you warm." She saw that childish glimmer in his eyes and knew exactly what he was implying.

"Yeah, well, we are going to stay with my grandparents so I don't know what you're planning" She got a naughty smile on her face, "Nah…I'm sure we'll find a way."

Katelyn left his embrace and went to the bathroom in the private jet to shower and clean herself up. She was grateful that Klaus had brought her shoulder bag with him. That bag was practically saving her right now. She applied her make-up for a natural look and covered the bags underneath her eyes. She put her hair in a loose ponytail with a sideways fringe and wore a grey woollen skirt, a black jumper and black knee high socks with her favourite heels. _Good thing Niklaus seems to have a classy taste._ She did not look like a girl in these clothes, she looked like a woman, someone with class, someone that her grandparents always wanted to see when she was with them.

To say that Italy Katalyna and American Katelyn are two different people would be going far but there surely are differences. Italy brought out the stylish girly girl that Tyler so gladly mocked. The proper girl from a high family that knew etiquette and extreme manners, the girl that Katelyn as a child had loathed to be…..She had always been a tomboy but as she grew older she started to embrace the 'proper young lady' that he grandmother wanted her to be so badly. In the USA however she loved to wear her biker ankle boots, her denim jeans and easy hoodies but here she had to look feminine and sophisticated at all time.

A few knocks on the bathroom door woke her from her thoughts. "Are you almost ready love? We are starting to descend." Kat opened the door and for a moment Klaus was struck with awe, she still managed to surprise him with her beauty. He loved her no matter what she wore or how she looked but right that moment she looked enchanted.

"You know that it is very impolite to stare Mister Mikaelson"

In a split second Klaus had pulled her against him and his hands rested on her lower back. He kissed her hungrily.

"Klaus…Niklaus…..NIK!" He finally stopped kissing her and reluctantly pulled away. "I just spend forty five minutes to look semi-descent, I might look appropriate but I still feel like shit…so please, tell me you brought some aspirin and dry crackers."

"First my love, you do not look semi-descent you look gorgeous and there is aspirin in the medicine cabinet." He kissed her cheek and couldn't resist to softly slap her butt as she turned around and walked towards the medicine cabinet.

She gasped and brought her hand to her mouth all lady like. "Mister Mikaelson, how crude….You know we must wait until tonight"

Meanwhile Klaus settled down on one of the luxurious leather chairs in the private jet. "Keep speaking to me like that and I might not be able to wait little wolf."

Katelyn closed the medicine cabinet and swallowed the aspirins "Now you know my daily burden" She teased him as she settled on his lap one leg crossed over the other and one arm around his neck. "You my love have this sexy, irresistible British accent." She was copying his figure of speech and accent. "and I have to deal with that every day of the week…do you realize how hard that is."

Her voice was now soft, whispering and she knew she was teasing him as she leaned down so close that her lips were brushing against his. She heard the 'ping' of seatbelts on and the pilot gave them some info. Before Klaus could make a move she already rolled of him and into her seat. She smiled satisfied when she heard Klaus's growl.

* * *

"Katalyna amore, how are you feeling? You look stunning."

"I feel alright nonna, the wound has completely healed." Katelyn hugged her grandmother who was smaller than her whenever Katie was on her heels. Luciana softly smiled at her granddaughter and then at Klaus who walked up to the porch with the luggage in his hands.

"Niklaus, how nice to see you again." Luciana kissed him on the cheeks in a greeting and Klaus was rather stunned at how welcoming she was. Katelyn eyed her grandmother, she either genuinely liked Klaus or she was a great actress.

"Is grandfather with the pack?" Katelyn asked and Luciana nodded and asked one of the helps in the house to assist Klaus by bringing the luggage to the rooms.

"Yes, yes he is. Tonight is a full moon and they are having their monthly meeting. You two should head over there…." Luciana knew how important it was that Kate met the pack now that she was a true wolf, which meant that she was technically the real alfa…...

"Mrs Guarigione, I am not sure if it is a good idea for me to accompany Katalyna to her pack…." Before Luciana could answer Katelyn already spoke up rather determined.

"Nonsense, you are coming with me. My grandfather said that the pack is my family and I think that my family should accept you so let's go."

Luciana smiled to herself, Katelyn would be welcomed as the alfa of that family now….even if the girl did not know that herself. Luciana quickly grabbed Katelyn's warm black trench coat and white woollen scarf. "These are the Apennines mountains and winter comes early this year so you need to dress warmly."

Kat rolled her eyes but did as her grandmother demanded and Klaus put an arm around her, his hand resting on her waist as she leaned close against him for support and warmth.

They took the car as far up to the camp as they could but once they came to higher ground the car started to slip on the thin layer of snow that had already fallen. "We're going to have to walk from here." Klaus helped Katelyn out of the car and grimaced when he saw the heels that she was wearing.

"Very interesting choice of footwear to hike in mountains love."

"Like my grandmother says, beauty is often accompanied by pain. I'll manage although maybe you could smuggle a couple of miles by using your vampire speed" Klaus chuckled at her but did as she asked.

Katelyn was giggling at one of Klaus's jokes when they walked into camp, their hands entwined. When they looked up they saw the pack sitting around a campfire. Katelyn smiled proudly when she looked at all of them….Old men, young men, children, women, families. Her grandfather was right, their pack thrived. It consisted of at least ninety people, one of the biggest packs still alive and together.

"Buon pomeriggio!" Kat said making the pack fall silent and turn to look at her and Klaus. What they did next stunned them both. Everyone including Katelyn's grandfather rose to their feet and turned to them. Then they all got on one knee with a hand on their heart and their heads down as if they were bowing to them.

For a moment there was a deafening silence. Kate looked up at Klaus who in turn looked at her and then they looked back at the pack. "What's going on?" Klaus whispered thinking that she would know and oblivious to the fact what Katelyn was to the pack.

"I have no idea, maybe they're afraid of you or something…." Katelyn left Klaus's side and walked over to her grandfather who was at the front of the pack bowing before her feet. "Nonno, what are you doing?"

"Kataluña we are pledging our loyalty and bestowing our honour upon the new alfa. You triggered your curse…..don't you remember what that means." Katelyn froze realizing in that moment what her family history made her. _I'm the alfa? How am I the alfa? What the hell does an alfa do?!_

She insecurely turned her head to Niklaus who just looked at her with star struck awe. _Not very helpful either._ After another minute of confusion and silence Kate spoke to the pack kneeling in front of her.

"My friends….Please get up." Everyone rose to their feet and looked at her apparently expecting some kind of speech.

 _God I hate this….what do I say to them. Who do they think I am Martin Luther King? Nelson Mandela, Winston Churchill._ She swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw the proud look upon her grandfather's face.

A little sigh escaped her mouth as she started. "I….I must confess to you all, I" She chuckled a little.

"I have no idea what to say or what to promise. In all honesty I had forgotten that when I became a wolf I also became your rightful alfa and I hope this changes nothing. I am one of you, not your boss, not your leader, I am your family and I believe that in a family we are all equals. Many of you are older than I am, more experienced….I am just 18, I have been a wolf for just a month….I can't make great promises of leadership, nor do I know what you expect of me but there is one thing that I dare say with conviction and certainty. You are my family and if there is one thing that I have learned in this world…."

She paused and turned to look at Klaus with a little smirk and winked. "it is that family remains together, always and forever. So no matter what happens, no matter how little experience I have, I promise you that if any of you are ever troubled or hurt you can call for me and I will come."

She had looked every pack member in the eyes and then smiled at her grandfather with a cheeky grin. "God this is awkward….I swear if you start applauding I will puke in my mouth….., we are not in congress….so tell me, do you guys by any chance roast marshmallows during your wise councils around campfires?"

The silence was broken by her grandfather's deep chuckle which soon turned into laughter and then the whole pack, Katelyn herself and Klaus joined in the laughter. "Come here streghetta mia" Her grandfather enveloped her in one of his famous bear hugs. "Oh I missed you!"

"I missed you more nonno." When he let her go she turned to see Niklaus walking over to them. Klaus stood behind her with one of his hands in the small of her back. "Grandpa I want you to meet Niklaus Mikealson, Klaus this is my grandfather…..Nicolai Guarigione."

They shook hands and judging by the look on her grandfather's face she knew that he wasn't too happy about the fact that she was so close with 'the hybrid'. Her grandfather and most of the pack elders went back to the fire and other's occupied themselves as they previously were leaving Klaus and Katelyn free to do whatever they wanted.

Kate looked at Klaus with a funny face when she caught him staring at her with a mighty smug grin of pride. "What?"

"I knew you were tough….I knew you were cunning." He leaned close to her, his lips brushing against her ear. "but I never knew you were a queen."

She kissed him tenderly and suddenly she felt a tug at her skirt. She smiled as she turned to look at the group of younger children around them. They started firing questions at her about the USA and being alfa and soon she found herself playing with the kids.

She was getting a little tired and joined the adults at the campfire. They made some small talk until one of the men, Antonio…the man that had attacked Liam and that she and Caroline had befriended on their last visit here, changed the subject. "So…..you and the hybrid…."

Katelyn looked him right in the eyes. "Yeah what about him?"

"Wow, wow no need to get defensive…..I was just wondering. Little dangerous to bring a hybrid into our pack" Katelyn shook her head and then turned to look where Klaus was. She smiled at the heart-warming sight of him playing with the children.

There was a genuine smile on Klaus's face that also reached his eyes as he caught a little girl in his arms and lift her above his head and onto his neck. Katelyn didn't realize that she was smiling and that the other's saw exactly what she was seeing. "Come on Tony, he seems quite nice." Antonio's wife spoke up and Kate turned back to the campfire.

"He truly is and I love him." She shyly eyed her grandfather who's jaw set at her words. "Now onto more important business, I'm not going to live in Italy….my life is in Virginia. As I said if I'm needed I'll always come but it is important to make some arrangements. When I'm not here I appoint my grandfather as alfa but seeing that he is growing older…..no offense granddad…I think it is important to have a younger influence as well so….Antonio, I was wondering if you were willing to fill those shoes?"

"I would be honoured"

"Good then it's settled." Katelyn stood up from the fire and noticed that it was dawn. "It was really nice seeing you guys again but I'm tired from the trip and you have a long night ahead of you." They could hear some thunder rolling in and heavy clouds started to form.

"Katalyna tell your grandmother that I will be staying here at camp tonight." She rolled her eyes at his grumpy attitude and unappreciative glare.

"Grandpa please…" Nicolai put a hand on his granddaughters cheek. "Kate you have to understand you have been mine and your grandmother's for six years….It is hard for every man to see their little girl grow up and fall in love but to see that this little girl fell in love with a Mikaelson."

"You've never met them….you don't know them."

"That is very true but still I have heard stories and he might be part wolf but he is also part vampire…..A very old vampire…..You are young and beautiful…..What can he give you? You won't have a family, you can't have children with him…..our family line."

"Oh seriously, the family line…..that's what's worrying you?!"

"You are changing my words…..I just want you to live a happy life….in 50 years you'll look a little different and he….he will still look like the young man that he is now. I don't want to see him break your heart"

Katelyn frowned a little, tears forming in her eyes. She turned to look at Klaus and realized how her heart was filled with love for him. "It doesn't matter, I can't walk away anymore. I love him too much."

"and he loves you as well. That is what worries me….but I will have to accept it, I just need some time." The wind picked up and it started to drizzle and most of the other's headed inside.

Klaus came running towards them. "We need to get going little wolf…." Katelyn nodded and they all said their goodbyes.

* * *

Luciana paced through the hall looking outside. The weather had turned and it was pouring rain and the lightning and thunder were getting closer. When she was about to send one of the helps out to look for Kate and Klaus the door swung open. She smiled at the duo who was dripping wet. Klaus had draped his coat around Katelyn keeping her warm but the rain had soaked through every layer.

"I was worried sick you two….what took you so long?" Klaus rubbed Katelyn's back who was shivering with cold.

"The loose soil and ground in the mountains were not a good combination with the rain." Klaus began.

"The car got caught in a small mud stream, it broke down….Nik sped us here."

"Well at least you two are unharmed….Why don't the both of you head upstairs, take a shower, change into something dry and I'll fix up some soup?" Klaus and Katelyn nodded gratefully and made their way to the stairs. "Oh and Niklaus….."

They both turned around to see Luciana looking at them with a slight blush. _She never blushes…_ Katelyn was rather amused at the sight. "I managed to obtain some blood bags for you….they will be in the fridge."

Klaus smiled warmly. "That is very considerate of you….thank you."

* * *

Klaus closed the bedroom door behind them. "At least your grandmother seems to like me."

Katelyn was already stripping herself of the wet clothes. "Well it does not really matter what my family thinks does it….and if you really want to head down the road of discussing family, your dad tried to kill me once then your mother tried and let's not forget that I almost ended up being kidnapped by Elijah and later being choked by Rebekah and oh I remember this one time…"

Klaus chuckled at the smug, taunting look she shot at him. "Alright, alright…." He got that seductive dimpled smirk on his face. "Let's take your grandmother's advice and take a warm shower." He took off his shirt and walked over to her, his hands caressing the soft skin on her hips.

She slowly got on her toes kissing him softly but when she pulled back she nibbled on his lower lip as she released it. God she loved his lips. "hmmmm. I don't think that, that's what she meant."

"That my love is a matter of interpretation."

 **Again if you're not into smut scenes skip the text until after the (bold) xxxxxx line**

He bend down placing another kiss on her collarbone and his warm breath lingered on her neck as he traced kiss along it and up to her jaw. He nibbled on her earlobe and a rush of warmth flowed through her body.

"You are incorrigible"

Klaus paused for a moment and she didn't have to look to know that he was smiling that smug smile of his. "You already knew that love." She winked at him as she slipped away into the bathroom and started the shower to make sure the water was warm.

The warmth of the water made her smile in delight after the cold wetness of her clothes. She wasn't in the least surprised when she heard the shower curtain being drawn back and Klaus stepped in behind her. "You made me a promise this morning." Klaus softly trailed the tip of his finger along the line of the middle of her back and he could feel her body shivering in pleasure.

"Did I now?" She didn't turn nor did she give into the pleasure of the feeling of his hands on her hips and his kisses on her shoulder blades. "I can't recall…." She continued to soap and wash herself ignoring all his distractions.

Klaus moved his hands around to encase her abdomen and growled at her persistence and how she was able to ignore his touch. However, he knew she wanted him, if the goose-bumps on her skin were any indication. With his strength and vampire speed he whipped her around and pressed her body against his, her perfect, round, breasts pressing against his muscled chest. As his hand cupped her ass and he squeezed slightly, making her body tremble against him.

"Why must you keep torturing me with these little games you play?" He looked at the mischievous glimmer in her eyes as she tried to pull of an innocent face. To tease him even more she let her eyes change to goldish colour with blue specks. Klaus cupped her cheek and kissed her with such longing but still she managed not to give into him. "You know that your games are useless little wolf, I always win."

She pressed her hand against his frim chest parting from their intimate caress and giggled slightly at the pout on his face. "You win because I always let you win Niklaus." Her body was screaming for his touch and she could feel herself throbbing for him but ignored it all as she looked him dead in the eye with a blank expression.

"Well I'm done…..all clean. Enjoy the rest of your shower." Klaus cocked one of his eyebrows and was absolutely surprised to see her move past him without any difficulty. She didn't close the shower curtain behind her and when she stretched getting a towel and caught him looking at her, he saw her satisfied, sly smirk grow and knew that this was all to provoke him.

Katelyn moved slowly, knowing that she teased him with every movement of her body. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind and was back in the shower, towel and all. "KLAUS! My towel is getting wet!"

He pressed her against the wall, his hand cupping the back of her head making sure not to hurt her as he pressed his lips down against hers. He pulled back for a moment, grabbing the towel still clenched in her fist and threw it out of the shower "Forget about the bloody towel."

Katelyn giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck which brought her flush against all of him. "You lost the game."

Klaus brushed a strand of wet hair behind her ears resting his forehead against hers. "As long as I have you right here in my arms, as long as I am the one that gets to kiss you like this, I have not lost anything."

She got on her toes using his strong shoulders to make sure she wouldn't slip and kissed him back, this time with the same passion that he had wanted from her all along. She could feel him grow harder and harder against her and in turn it aroused her even more. Heat infused every part of her and Klaus grunted softly as she bucked her hips against him, gripping his hair tightly, showing him how much she ached for him.

Klaus made sure that he was standing steady as he slid one arm around her waist lifting her up to get her to the right height. Her arms tightened around his neck and shoulders as her legs folded around his hips. Klaus pressed her back against the cold tiles of the wall and she shrieked slightly but soon forgot about the contrast of the warm water and cold tiles when she relished in the feeling of him sliding into her.

Klaus remained gentle, careful as always not to hurt her but Katelyn wouldn't have it this time and began moving against him. Her hips buked against him hard and Klaus growled, not needing much urging to lose his control. He pulled back slightly before pushing into her again, harder than he had done before. A loud moan escaped her mouth in pleasure and she encouraged Klaus by kissing him deeper and gripping his hair tighter. Klaus picked up his pace, now beginner to pleasure himself more and more as well and it got to a point where it was both rough and beautiful.

 _God she loved him._ Kate smiled as she saw the immense pleasure on his face and ignored any pain or discomfort for it was the first time that she could pleasure him as well. Klaus groaned and she couldn't hold back a scream as she came again.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Katelyn walked into the bedroom, connected to the bathroom. Her muscles were already sore and she felt both pleased and tired. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her silky nightgown and bathrobe. She could hear the shower still running but knew Klaus wouldn't be much longer so decided to wait for him before going downstairs. She lay down on the bed not realizing how tired she was and before she knew it she had drifted off in a deep sleep.

Kat opened her eyes what felt like a few minutes later but found that the room was darker. She turned to the nightstand and turned on the little antique lamp. The curtains were drawn, which was strange since they hadn't been before she had fallen asleep. She checked her phone and was shocked to discover that she had slept through the evening and night. _8:34 AM!_ She quickly got out of bed and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Her grandmother greeted her with a warm smile and Kat's stomach growled when she saw the delicious breakfast on the table.

"Mornin….." She sat down, grabbed a croissant and some orange juice. After filling her stomach she felt more awake. She looked around the kitchen and realized who she was missing. "Have you seen Niklaus?"

Luciana tried not to roll her eyes. "Yes, he was up early this morning…..Told me he had an errand to run." Anger flared up in Katelyn when she heard that. "I wanted to ask you about that but from the look on your face, I derive that he didn't tell you about this."

"You know grandma, I love him….I really love Klaus but he is surrounded by secrecy and it really annoys me. You know I was sure that when he said that we were going to Italy that there was something going on but last night, I thought…maybe just maybe he is being open with me and this is just a family visit….."

"I know sweetheart but let's not jump to conclusions, it could be harmless. I think you should ask him about it when he returns….but for now you need a distraction so why don't we go out and go shopping together."

"Haaa, harmless…..have you met Klaus?! No, I'm gonna call him and tell him to get his ass back here…I want to know what he is hiding and I want to know it now." She grabbed her phone and dialled his number. _Voice mail, great….._ "Good thing he has another 'private phone'"

She heard the distant sound of his ringtone and was surprised to find it in the living room. "Looks like he forgot it and looks like I'm gonna have to keep watch on it then."

"Katalyna I really don't think that…."

"Grandma, if he gets to go around my back then I will return the favour." Luciana knew how her granddaughter was if she was angry and said nothing more.

* * *

Katelyn was halfway through reading 'The tenant of Wildfell Hall' when she heard the front door open and close. She closed her book and looked up at the clock, 9:21 PM. Klaus walked in with a long wrapped object in his hand and they locked eyes.

The look on Katelyn's face didn't promise any good and he decided to let her speak first. She remained silent as he took of his coat and put the wrapped object on the table. When Klaus turned around he found her right in front of him. Katelyn might be tiny in many people's view but still she managed to intimidate.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" When Klaus simply looked at her without answering she continued. "You forgot your other phone…."She showed him the item in her hand.

"Stefan called, immediately rambling something about a hunter, a cure and Damon. When I interrupted him to say that he had to call your other phone and take it up with you he panicked and ended the call…then there is the fact that you leave in the morning without saying a word…." She snatched the package from the table and before Klaus could intervene she had unwrapped it "only to return with a rusty, old sword….I'm tired of all your shady crap Klaus! I thought we were done keeping secrets?! Just tell me what's going on"

"Love I don't want you to be involved"

"I didn't want it to come this far but if I have to do this I will." Klaus cocked an eyebrow in question but then her hands were on either side of his head and she entered his mind. They both grunted and writhed in pain and Klaus fell to his knees as Kate continued to fight against his wall and stubbornness. Katelyn saw everything, Conner the hunter, Klaus and Stefan's conversations about the cure and eventually Klaus daggering Rebekah. When she let go of him she lost her balance and stumbled back falling against the couch and using it to lean against while calming her rugged breaths.

Klaus recovered quicker and was enraged by her actions. He zoomed forward and was looming over her with an anger in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time. "HOW DARE YOU?!" His raised, screaming voice did not affect her in any way but her grandmother ran into the room both startled and worried.

Klaus turned around and his eyes changed back from the hybrid yellowish to their usual blue. "It's alright grandma, give us a moment." Katelyn said looking past Klaus and nodding at her grandmother. Luciana shot Niklaus a warning glare before turning around and walking out of the room.

"How dare I what? How dare I enter your mind without permission?! You are the one that drives me to do these things! Time and time again I ask you to be honest, to tell me what's going on"

"I will tell you what I want to tell you when I see fit!" Klaus kept his voice in control.

"Is that so? You know….I don't know what I'm more pissed about…..the fact that you are still looking for a way to get Elena back to a human blood bank to make those goddamn hybrids or the fact that you daggered Rebekah….again! When are you going to see that true love from a family is more important than fake loyalty from your sired hybrids!" She pushed at his chest and rushed past him.

"Where are you going?" Klaus's voice was filled with anger but if she didn't know any better she swore she heard a tinge of concern.

"OUT!" She grabbed her coat and put on her warm snow boots.

"When will you be back…." _Now that was definitely concern._

"a quarter to you'll see when." She was even more angry with him than he with her and she knew her answers would rile him up. Klaus used his vampire speed to get into the hall before she could leave and had his hands around both her wrists pushing her up against the wall.

"What a shame that I can't be subdued with a dagger like all of your family members right…"

"Do not walk out on me Katalyna." His anger was radiant but he saw the look in her eyes grow even darker and her voice was to calm and low.

"I suggest you let go of me…..right now." She stared him down.

"You're not leaving like this."

She leaned forward. "I said, let…go." Klaus kept glaring at her but she could feel his grip on her wrists loosen. Without speaking another word she walked out the door and into the dark.

* * *

"May I sit with you?" Katelyn looked up from the bench swing to see her grandmother with a blanket folded over her arm.

"Sure….what wise council do you have for me oh oracle of wisdom." She joked and her grandmother chuckled as she draped the large blanket over them. She didn't even have to ask how her grandmother found her, locator spells are easily done with family members.

"I can only tell you that relationships will never be perfect."

"But you and granddad…."

"Your grandfather and I had our fair share of fights but most importantly is that we love each other dearly, that's why we always moved past them. Now, you sweetheart might have one of the most complicated relationship that anyone has ever encountered. What made you so angry that you walked out?"

"Because he's still caught up in his idea of siring hybrids. He still doesn't see that his family is more important than those hybrids will ever be. He has already pushed Elijah away, Kol well, Kol doesn't need much encouragement to hate him and Rebekah can't express her feelings because she is in a temporary slumber….I had him grandma, before I had the accident on the bridge Klaus was willing to give up on his hybrids, we were gonna leave Mystic falls….but now."

"Katalyna, there are no more human doppelgängers I do not understand….."

"Exactly, I thought that since Elena turned vampire we were done with all this shit! Apparently there is this speculation about a freakin cure for vampirism and now Klaus and Stefan are working together to get that stupid thing and shove it down Elena's throat!" Katelyn paused and looked at her grandmother but grew confused when she saw that Luciana didn't look surprised or flabbergasted.

"Oh my god, there is a cure….." She saw her grandmother grow paler by the second and grasped her hands. "What….what is it?"

"They mustn't get to the cure…..they will wake Silas"

"What? What is a Silas?"

"He's not a what child, he's a who. Katie, you are going to have to talk that cure hunt out of Niklaus's head and apart from that you are to stay out of it…..understood?"

Katelyn huffed "Pfff, I'm not going to be talking to Niklaus any time soon and I have no plan on being involved in some stupid scavenger hunt that is going to be all about miss Elena Gilbert, so don't worry. All I'm gonna be doing in mystic falls is finding Rebekah to pull that dagger out of her chest and then I might just get Kol to teach me how to destroy said object. If Klaus thinks that I will be just as willing to play by his rules as his family he's wrong. I love Klaus and that's why I must do this, even if we're going to have to fight about it and even if he will try to push me away….I won't let him. I will be the one to show him that my love and the love of his family should be enough"

Luciana bit her lip to make sure her thoughts wouldn't escape her mouth. _Then you're going to be the one with the broken heart._

* * *

 **So that was chapter 28…..What do you foresee in their near future?**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading! Anything you guys would like to see happening this season, or what do you definitely not want to see happening? Please review and once again thank you all for the support!**

 **Love –Cwawesomeness.**


	29. Ch 29 We all go a little mad sometime

**Hi everyone, I'll keep it short for once :) Thanks for reading the story…it means a lot. Now as an answer to the reviewers (by now you guys probably know how much I appreciate it!)**

 **Geminigurl89:** As Kol once said in the series (I believe it's later in season 4 though) Many witches know about Silas and that he should stay buried, Luciana is definitely one of them but there is an interesting back story as to why Kat's grandmother doesn't want her family to be involved with anything that has to do with Silas. And as for your other comment, I think your right and I think that Katelyn knows that she did something that can't really be justified.

 **Militato123:** Don't worry, you are going to see plenty of drama coming up….As for who is or actually are going to die and how….I have got a big surprise up my sleeve and I think you'll all like it but I'm not going to spoil anything else about it. Let's just say that I'm building up to a rather shocking chapter and I can't wait to write and publish it!

 **Lenna:** Yaay I loved your review again :) Kol of course isn't aware yet about the fact that the cure is with Silas but trust me he'll be made aware and then things will start to change…Katelyn and Klaus will have a bumpy road ahead of them let's just hope that Klaus will listen to her (or not cuz who knows) As I said to one of the other reviewers. I got something big in mind and well…some heads are gonna roll pretty soon. I'm very happy that you said the story shows a different side to Damon and Elena's relationship. I never hated them in the show but I think they were being selfish at times and it was one of my aims to show that in the story. Once again thank you for the review!

 **Galwidanatitud:** Yeah, It is not going to be a fun ride but then what would life be without a little drama and well every clouds got a silver lining. Or as Klaus once said "That kind of love never dies." They do love each other but well dating Klaus can't be easy.

 **Adela:** You'll find out soon, that's for sure.

 **Guest (with no name):** Glad to see you so excited for an update ;)…well here you go, hope you'll enjoy

 **So here it is chapter 29: We all go a little mad sometime**

* * *

"we will be landing on Richmond international airport in 15 minutes, would you like a final refreshment miss?" Katelyn closed the book that she was reading and sat back in her chair.

"I'd like another glass of champagne please." She heard Klaus huff across from her, they hadn't spoken a word since their fight yesterday and to say that this flight had been an uncomfortable one was a vast understatement. This would have to be her fourth glass…and it was only 8 AM in Virginia "On second thought, give me a bottle" She whispered to the steward who smiled down at her.

"Alright that's enough." Klaus sped over to the steward "You are going to forget about the champagne, now leave." He took another step forward and sat down next to Katelyn.

"Are you still mad love? Because I have gotten over it." He grabbed her hand and she couldn't get herself to pull away, instead she looked into his eyes.

"No, I'm no longer angry or mad….I'm disappointed. I thought you had grown or moved on or whatever you want to call it but now I see that you are still only out for power as in hybrids. You would be much stronger if you had a united family instead of an uncontrollable bunch of strangers that fear you" She averted her eyes and looked at their entwined fingers.

"That is not true, I do not only strive for power alone I also want you, I meant what I said….I love you."

"and your family?"

"What about my family….." She noticed that his eyes hardened.

"Family is often at the same time your greatest strength and your greatest weakness Niklaus." When he remained quiet she continued. "I want you to un-dagger Rebekah, she doesn't deserve this."

"I can not do that."

Katelyn pulled her hand out of his. "Then we have nothing to talk about."

 _She's trying to manipulate you…._ A little voice in the back of his mind spoke up. _She makes you weak._ He refused to have her control him. "Fine."

"Fine." Katelyn turned her head and looked out of the window. _If I have to fight you on this I will, no matter how much I love you._

* * *

Katelyn opened the door to the Lockwood mansion and Klaus walked in with her, carrying her suitcase. They might be fighting but he still cared for her.

Chris, one of Klaus's hybrids, walked through the hall and headed for the living room, a bottle of vodka in his hand. Katelyn heard some loud laughter from the living room and raised her eyebrows when she recognized it to be a girl's but not someone she knew. She walked over to the sound with Klaus on her heels and was greeted by a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are you and why are you drunk in my house?" At the sound of Katelyn's voice the girl looked up and smiled at her.

"You must be Katelyn, pretty little sister, back from the dead, little rebel dating the enemy."

"Ah, I see…Feisty brunette wolf chick Tyler once mentioned…..Hadley?"

"Hayley."

"What is going on?" Klaus asked Chris who stood there looking petrified by Klaus's sudden appearance and apparently unwilling to be the bringer of bad news.

Hayley walked over to Chris and pulled the bottle of vodka from his hands filling her shot glass.

"I'll have one of those…." Katelyn eagerly took the shot glass that Hayley had poured for her.

"I like you." Hayley said to Katelyn before eying Klaus without any form of fear in her eyes. "to answer your question, you send Dean to his death, we are paying our respects." She raised her glass as a toast and downed it soon to be followed by Katelyn.

"I like you too." Kate answered after seeing how Hayley talked to Klaus, not many dared to do that. Klaus let it go, worried about something else as he stepped towards Chris "and what of the hunter?"

"last I heard, Elena Gilbert killed him." Katelyn could see in Klaus's eyes how frustrated he was as he walked out of the room.

"What are you smiling for?" Hayley had turned to Kat. Who had dropped herself into one of the seats after pouring another shot for herself.

"Huh two things actually….one Elena, aka little miss perfect, killed someone and two this put a kink in Klaus's stupid plan. Let's just say that hunter being dead makes my life a lot easier" Hayley cocked an eyebrow.

"From what I heard you were all team Klaus…."

"Oh please, you look like a girl who knows not to believe what everyone says. I don't condone all of Klaus's actions and we are currently fighting over one of them….He can't compel me and he doesn't control me….I'm not on any team…I can think for myself you know" She downed a third vodka shot and could feel how the alcohol from both the vodka and the champagne during the flight were starting to work its magic. "I'm going upstairs, I really need a nap…..have another shot for me" She winked at the hybrids and Hayley before walking out of the room.

On the way to her room she bumped into Tyler. "Ty! I'm back…..miss me?" She hugged him tightly and he could smell the alcohol in her breath.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her answering her hug "Sure….uhm need some water there Kat?" He let go of her holding her at arm length and giving her a knowing look.

"Nah, I'm good, gonna take a nap, by the way Klaus and I are in a fight. I thought that would brighten your day."

Tyler shook his head at her. _Yeah, alcohol and his little sister…..not a very good combination._ But the news of Klaus and Kate's spat did put an extra pep in his step.

* * *

Katelyn heard soft ticks on her bedroom window and opened her eyes from her booze inspired powernap. _What now; I only got to sleep for an hour_ She opened her window and peeked out, frowning when she caught sight of Kol.

"What light through yonder window breaks…." He yelled up at her and she rolled her eyes.

 _At least he got that Shakespearian quote right, damn it if Tyler knows he's here….._ She walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper scrabbling down a note.

' _My brother is home so keep it down…..now what the hell do you want?'_ She crumbled it up. Focussed her magic on the piece of paper and it disappeared. When she leaned out of the window Kol was gesturing for a pen to write a reply. She walked back to her desk and smirked mischievously at her idea.

Instead of using magic to get the pen to Kol, she moved back over to the window and threw the pen down as hard as she could. When it hit an unsuspecting Kol right on the head, he scowled and she sniggered. Not much later a crumbled piece of paper flew through her window.

' _such hostility little princess…..we need to talk, if you don't feel like sneaking past two hybrids or coming up with an excuse, jump out of the window….I might be willing to catch you.'_

 _Little princess really?_ Katelyn sighed but then quickly changed attire, dark jeans, black biker boots and a white shirt with her black leather jacket. _God does it feel good to be wearing this._ She splashed some water in her face and put her brown curls in a messy ponytail. 5 minutes later she walked back over to her window to see Kol leaning against a tree and fake yawning to mock her.

She climbed into her windowsill and was ready to jump. Kate was quite certain that she could trust Kol as he stood right beneath her, his arms ready to catch her. Her voice was at a hushed tone but she made sure he'd hear her. "If I break any bones jumping down, I will break double the amount in your body with my magic."

Kol smirked at the threat and gestured for her to jump. _Okay here I go._ Kate didn't close her eyes and it surprised her how calm she was. Kol being Kol had to evoke a reaction and bend through his knees waiting till the last moment to catch her. On the very last moment, when she was about to hit the ground there was the slightest doubt that Kol was going to drop her and she braced for contact but of course it did not come.

Kol stood up straight and didn't set her down on her feet instead he sped away until they were out of earshot. That's when he lowered her to the ground. "I can smell the remains of alcohol in your breath and Niklaus was extra brooding when he swung by the house which leads me to conclude…..you're in a fight." Katelyn glared at him and her reaction confirmed his suspicions "You ARE in a fight….marvellous."

She scowled up at him. "I loathe you…" They both knew that she didn't fully mean that. Sure Kol irritated her to no ends but unlike many people in this town she did not hate him.

"I know….." He replied with a dark yet amused smirk on his face.

"What is it that you want Kol and why would I help you with it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"For starters I want to know why Niklaus is keeping the more pathetic doppelgänger on lock down in the mansion and apart from that I want my sister back"

"Okay glad to know we're on the same page about Rebekah so I'll definitely help you with that…wait did you just say Elena is held captive by Klaus?" _you're supposed to stay out of this Katelyn…._ A little voice said inside her head.

"I was hoping that you would know more about that, I figured that might have to do with your fight."

"Like I'd ever fight with Klaus about Elena….unlike most people in this town Elena is not the centre of my universe." Kol smiled at that, it was one of the reasons why he enjoyed spending time with her.

 _Think Kat….It has to be related to the whole cure-hybrid creation plan. Then again Connor is dead_ "But it probably is related….." She fell silent for a moment, her curiosity overthrowing her conscience…..One visit wouldn't hurt right? "Hmmm I need to see Elena….I wanna know why Klaus wants her there…and what she knows. Let's go!"

"Getting to Elena is not going to be easy, Niklaus has got his mindless helpers guarding the door at all time."

Katelyn shrugged and walked over to her car. "I'll get in there." She opened the door and looked over the car at Kol who was about to get into the passenger seat. "We have all day for that, but first…we are gonna get 'Bekah' back."

Kol gave her a warm smile, a smile that she had never seen on him before….his brown eyes were not as cold and hard as they usually were nor were they sparked with mischief, no for once they were sparked with something that could almost be defined as happiness. The expression looked odd but good on him. Katelyn herself copied the smile because for some reason it made her content to see that particular emotion on him, because it meant that she had been right, that even the most spiteful of the Mikaelson's still cared for things, such as his little sister.

* * *

"Why are we here, did you feel a sudden call for nature?" Kol teasingly looked at her as they walked through the forest like surroundings.

"I can't very well start a weird wind in the middle of the town and follow it around now can I?" She deliberately bumped her shoulder against him as she walked past him and came to a stop.

"I am curious, why not use a simple locator spell? You have access to my blood, a map is not too hard to get our hands on…." He stopped next to her.

"Because Niklaus has probably used a witch to cloak Rebekah and counter locator spells, now I could go against that magic but I'd like to avoid that, there is an easier way. I know another spell." Intrigued by this Kol gestured for her to start.

The spell should work, she knew it was used to find remains of dead people but Rebekah was _technically dead so maybe….It's worth the shot._ "Souers et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache." The French words came easy to her and she couldn't help but smile when a sudden wind picked up. "Souers et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache." She repeated and the wind formed a path in front of them. Katelyn grabbed a hold Kol's hand and ran down the path, dragging him along with her.

A few minutes later they ended up at the old Lockwood cellars. Katelyn let out a laugh. "You can't be serious! They hid Rebekah here?! How unoriginal."

Kol chuckled at the sound of her laughter and looked at her rather impressed how cunningly she found a way around the cloaking spell. _Yes…she was certainly talented._ The tug on his arm snapped him from his thoughts and they walked down the stairs and into the cellars where they found Rebekah's coffin.

"Well, she did always loose in hide and seek when we were little" Kol smirked as he opened the coffin and pulled out the dagger.

"Who used to win?" Kol froze in his place and turned to her with a darkness in his brown eyes. But Katelyn didn't see anger or spite, she saw hurt. Kol stayed silent for a moment taking control of his voice and pushing his emotions away. "Henrik….but that's because we always let him" _He hadn't said that name in a long time and bit the inside of his cheek to fight against his feelings._ Henrik was the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings, his little brother, the one that he and Rebekah often played with. Henrik had been Kol's favourite partner in mischief and all of the Mikaelson siblings doted on him. When he died….no Kol quickly looked elsewhere then the compassionate blue eyes that were glued on him.

Kate noticed this change in demeanour and her heart filled with sadness for him. She could see how he was struggling with what he felt and the last thing that she wanted was him to turn it off and focus on his usual activities, blood and violence. She understood him now, why he hurt others, why he caused trouble, they were cries for attention, because on the inside he felt empty, alone. Without giving it much thought she took a few steps towards him and wrapped her arms around his torso. He was a great deal taller so she didn't have much choice as to how she'd hug him.

Kol felt the arms wrap around him and looked down at her. The warmth in her eyes and face demanded him to open his heart but still he tried to ignore his need for this hug. It had been such a long time since he had given into really feeling, why do it now? It took him a few seconds but then he lost the battle and wrapped his arms around her, excepting the hug graciously. Even though she was tiny he was surprised to feel a certain safety in her arms, something that as a young child he had often sought and found in Esther's arms whenever he was scared. It felt like he had known her for centuries, like she understood and cared for him and that for some odd reason she excepted all that he was. _Pull yourself together, nobody cares…._ He pulled out of the hug just as quick as he had decided to give into it.

Kol awkwardly cleared his throat before changing the subject. "Rebekah will take some time before waking up, we could leave her a message and head to the mansion to see our favourite doppelgänger."

"Yeah" Kat looked at the time and smiled at Kol. "It's already late in the afternoon, Klaus will probably be in the grill, which gives us the perfect opportunity"

As Kol scribbled down a message for his sister, Kate couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder to Klaus. She hated to be fighting with him and even though he kept things from her she regretted entering his mind. _How could I have done it…..I know what it is like when someone messes with your mind, Klaus did it to me with his compulsion and I resented him for it._ She vowed to herself that she would apologize for that action but already feared that un-daggering Rebekah was something that would render her apology to useless for Klaus was going to be fuming.

* * *

Kat opened the door to the Mikaelson mansion and looked around. "Looks like I was right, your brother isn't home….makes this a lot easier." She turned around "Which room is it?" Kol led her downstairs and she smiled sweetly at the two hybrids standing guard.

"Back for another round Kol?" The girl, named Kimberly smugly looked at Kol, a certain dare in her voice and eyes….whilst the guy stood up straight and walked over to Kol.

"Seriously Kol, You couldn't get past these two?" Katelyn raised her eyebrows at the original.

Kol bend down to her ear "Don't be fooled darling, It's not just these two, they have back up, upstairs."

Kate shrugged and walked over to the door to Elena's room. "You can't go in there….Klaus said not to let anyone in." The male stuck out his arm to hold Katelyn back.

"I see. I must admit that I'm rather stubborn and determined so…say I don't listen and still try to get in, you will try to stop me right?" She asked lightly and Kol had no idea where she was going with it.

"Right" Both hybrids answered in unison.

"Then again, Klaus must have ordered you to never hurt me…" _please let me be right…_

Kimberly opened her mouth to retort but closed it not a second later. Kat smirked for that confirmed her thoughts. "So seeing that you can't fight me on this…." She pushed away the hybrids arm and opened the door to the room. Before she entered she turned to Kol and winked at him playfully "I'll tell you what I find out."

Katelyn closed the door, leaving an impressed Kol in the hallway. Her eye fell on Elena sitting on a chair, a rather bewildered look on her face. "Well, you look wrecked." At the sound of her voice Elena turned to look at her.

"Katherine" Elena's voice quivered.

"What? No…It's Katelyn…."

Elena looked absent whilst hatefully glaring at the brunette in front of her. "Shut up!" She remained in the chair crying silently and Katelyn slowly moved towards her. "I made a mistake, I can do better."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am nothing like you!" Elena yelled.

"Are you…..hallucinating? Great, you've lost it….you're insane." Kat sighed for a moment and looked away distracted by an art piece in the room. Klaus had told her a lot about art and his paintings but she had never seen them up close before. They were absolutely beautiful.

She had been so fascinated by the art pieces in the room that she had not expected Elena's sudden move. "I said SHUT UP!" Before Kat even had the chance to fully focus on the girl she was already tackled to the floor.

Elena sat on top of her and used her vampire strength to squeeze her throat cutting of all the air to her lungs. "Stefan will always love me…..my friends will always love me!"

Katelyn began to struggle under the firm hold and her face slowly turned blue. She then managed to throw a punch with her left hand and hit Elena on her temple, startling the girl. Kat then bucked her hips throwing Elena over her and quickly jumped to her feet. Elena had recovered as well and had grabbed a hold of Kat's ponytail and threw her against one of the stone walls.

Katelyn felt something warm stream down her face and throat onto her clothes. When she brought her hand to her head and looked at it, it was drenched in blood. "Damnit Elena I'm not Katherine!"

Elena didn't listen and tried to punch her but Katelyn dodged and kicked Elena's kneecap hard sending the vampire to the floor. She quickly got behind Elena, who was still on her knees and took a hold of her head. "You might be a vampire….but you still fight like a girl." And with a quick movement Kat snapped Elena's neck.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the grill:**

Rebekah trotted into the grill, royally pissed and determined to show her older brother this. Katelyn and Kol had left her a message to come to them first but she just felt so much anger towards Klaus for going through with daggering her.

Her eye fell on him as he sat at the bar alone, drinking a glass of red wine. Lucky for her the bar was as good as empty and no one seemed to be paying attention to her. She let the dagger slip from her sleeve into her hand ready to stab Klaus in the back, literally.

Klaus took a sip from his wine and the sound of footsteps took away his thoughts from Kate, god how he hated fighting with her. He smirked as the steps came to a stop right behind him. "I woudn't." When the person behind him proceeded he used his vampire speed to turn around and take a hold of the pointy end of the dagger.

"Sister, what a surprise…." He narrowed his eyes. "How come you are amongst us again?" He really hoped that his suspicions weren't true.

"That does not matter Nik….now why are you sitting all alone? Fighting with the only person that still cares for you eh?" She knew exactly how to struck a painful cord with him.

Klaus didn't answer her question and instead leaned closer to her. "Who removed the dagger?" His voice was low and promising no good. Within a second he had ripped the dagger from her hands and twirled them around pressing the tip against her chest. "Tell me Rebekah…"

"It was Kol." Klaus chuckled and scoffed.

"Kol would have needed help and I had a strong witch cloak your location. Now I happen to have an idea who helped him but I surely hope that I am wrong. Katalyna…." When Rebekah did not deny it he scowled and felt a sting of betrayal through his gut.

 _How could she go against him! How dare she conspire with others!_ His rage grew and he sped away on his search to confront her.

"Niklaus wait!" Rebekah sped after him seeing the state he was in. She had to make sure he wouldn't hurt Katelyn or do something to her that he would eventually regret.

* * *

Elena awoke with a slight groan and tried to turn her head when she heard the chanting behind her. Katelyn had her hands on either side of Elena's head and was currently searching through her mind to find anything useful. The connection that she had with Elena kept the vampire in her place as well. Meanwhile Elena was staring I front of her and Katelyn could also see what Elena was hallucinating.

"Bonnie lost her Grams because of you. Her mom was turned into a vampire because of you. You know, she probably secretly hates you. Did you ever think of that? I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone…" Katelyn could hear Katherine's voice through Elena's mind. _Well that bitch does have a point._ She then quickly got back to the search through Elena's mind.

"Ugh, why is nothing that you know of use to me!" Kat was to distracted by Elena's mind search that she didn't notice the other presence in the room until Elena's mind had conjured the image of Conner the hunter.

Suddenly she felt her connection to Elena break, as her wrists were held by someone. "What are you doing to her?!" Stefan was glaring at Katelyn but Kat just looked between Elena and the open door.

"Stefan?! Don't! She's not in her right mind, she hallucinates…you have to close the door!" Katelyn hadn't even finished her sentence or Elena snapped Stefan's neck from behind.

Elena hit Kat in the head with a lead pipe that she had found somewhere in the room. The impact send Katelyn to the floor and gave Elena the perfect opportunity. "Goodbye Katherine." A high pitched gasp escaped Katelyn as Elena stabbed the lead pipe into her chest with a lot of force. The young vampire fled away through the open door as Kat collapsed, eyes wide and barely able to breathe. The pipe had missed her heart but instead had punctured a lung causing her unbearable pain.

"Kat everything alright?!" Katelyn turned her head to the open door when she heard Kol's voice and hasty footsteps coming down the hall. She was unable to answer him though since the only sound that came from her mouth was high pitched, shuddered breaths. _Please help me, please come over here_ Her silent pleads were answered when Kol appeared in the doorway.

Kol stopped in his tracks and was mortified by the scene in front of him. His eyes were wide as they settled on her, the lead pipe sticking out of her chest and her head bleeding. He could see how her blue eyes were begging him for help as she struggled to stay awake and breathe. He rushed to her side and knelt next to her. "This is going to hurt." His one hand brushed a few strands of hair from her face and then grabbed hold of one of her hands as his other hand took hold of the lead pipe. He looked into her eyes reassuringly in a silent apology as he pulled the pipe out of her chest in one fast movement. The sound that escaped her mouth was one of a wounded animal and she tried to keep in as many painful moans as possible.

"Alright come here." Kol sat on one knee with his other leg up, using it to lean Katelyn's body against as he bit into his wrist. _Nik is going to kill me for this…_ A thought he found both thrilling and worrying. It was going to irritate his brother to no end that he fed Katelyn his blood but then he knew that Klaus would rather have it then have her die. Katelyn latched onto Kol's wrist and drank from him, her wounds quickly started to heal.

Kat's breathing was no longer rugged but it was faster than normal. "T-thank you."

"Of course, if your life ends under my watch I am most certain that I would end up on the wrong side of Nik's white-oak stake." Kol still had one arm around her as she sat up and she elbowed his chest.

"Your concern for my life is undeniable and flattering." Katelyn said, sarcasm strongly laced through her voice.

Kol scoffed whilst standing up and helping her to her feet. A sudden wave of nausea hit Katelyn and she swallowed hard to keep everything down. With the nausea came an unexpected dizzy spell and Kate gripped Kol's arm tightly, closing her eyes for a moment to fight against the black spots in her vision.

"What now?" Kol asked and looked at the grip on his arm and then at her. "Katelyn?" But Kate barely heard him as the light-headedness took over.

"Nothing I'm fine." She lied as she let go of his arm and started to walk out of the room. Kol shrugged and shook his head. He took one last look at the unconscious Salvatore on the floor and smirked at the sight. He then heard a thud from the hall and walked out of the room.

"What the….." He raised an eyebrow when he saw Katelyn's body huddled up on the floor. _Did she faint? But I fed her my blood, this can't be due to the injuries._ He worriedly picked her up and did a quick check to see if all her wounds had healed. _What do I do now?_ He began walking up the stairs to the main room but stopped when he heard a door slam and a voice thunder through the house.

"Is she here?!" Klaus's eyes flashed yellow for a moment before they settled on his little brother with Katelyn's limp body in his arms. In less than a second Klaus stood in front of Kol.

"Bloody hell…..what happened to her?" Utter shock and worry had replaced the anger in Klaus's face when he saw all the dried up blood on Kat's face, neck and clothing.

"Your lunatic doppelgänger threw a party downstairs, I don't know what happened Niklaus…I fed her my blood. Her wounds had healed but I think she fainted." Klaus frowned.

 _What if she spirals back into that coma, what if this has to do with her magic._ He took Katelyn's body into his own arms and settled her down on one of the couches in the living room.

"Kate?! What did you do to her?!" Rebekah's voice spoke up from behind Klaus and Kol and she made her way to the unconscious girl on the couch. She then looked at both of her brothers with an accusing glare.

"Frankly Rebekah, neither of us did anything. She was alright one moment and the next I found her on the floor." Kol crossed his arms whilst Klaus ignored both of them checking for any abnormalities on Katelyn's body.

Rebekah just shook her head. "Let me get something for her" Kol followed his sister into the kitchen and sat on one of the counters.

"So sister enlighten me….what indiscretion did our bastard brother dagger you for this time?" Rebekah ignored him as she turned on the tap to put some cold water on the rag.

"Aaaaah, come on Bekah, after all the trouble that I went through to un-dagger you, I deserve more than your silence. Now surely you must know what Niklaus is up to"

Rebekah turned to face him and let out a sigh. "Nik is after the cure and so am I"

"The cure?" Kol narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"The cure for vampirism remember, brotherhood of the five…"

Suddenly Kol burst into laughter. "That cure….. Bekah I thought you were smarter than this. Please tell me you do not still have this incessant longing to be human" When he saw the look she shot at him he just rolled his eyes. "Why does Nik want it?"

"For Elena or to destroy it….who knows. He is working with the Salvatores so I could use a little help on my side. What do you say Kol?" Rebekah smiled both sweet and suggestively.

"Going against Niklaus's plans and possibly end up with another dagger in my heart?" He smirked back at her rather malicious. "I'd love to."

* * *

Katelyn felt something tepid and moist gently being dabbed against her forehead and neck.

"She's waking up." Kate couldn't immediately place the female voice as she was still a bit in her daze.

"I can see that." Klaus bit out to Rebekah as he continued to softly press the damp cloth against Katelyn's forehead.

Katelyn slowly opened her eyes and blinked against the light in the room. She then focussed her vision a little to the right and looked into Klaus face which held a relieved expression. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and scanned the room seeing all three of the Mikaelson siblings there. Once her eyes settled on Rebekah her smile grew into a beaming one.

It was the first time the two girls really saw each other since Katelyn's accident. Klaus offered his hand to help her after the scare that she had given him by randomly passing out and just to avoid trouble she accepted his help.

"Rebekah! I've missed you!" Katelyn hurried over to the blonde and engulfed her in a hug. Rebekah smiled hesitantly but strongly hugged her back.

"Kates! I'm so, so sorry." Katelyn pulled out of the hug when she heard the crack in Rebekah's voice. "I had heard that you were still alive but I just….I couldn't come to see you, I mean it was my fault that you almost died and…when I started changing my mind to go and see you, Niklaus daggered me…..I'm just." Rebekah looked down. "I'm really sorry."

"Bekah…..don't blame yourself okay. I made the choice to be there on the bridge that night. I had received several warnings not to go but I neglected them all. It was my choice so I'm responsible…Let's just put that night behind us. I'm alive….you're back….that's what matters."

After those words the room fell into a long silence. Kat looked at the three siblings and noticed that the tension in the room had become so thick that you could almost cut through it with a knife. _This is not gonna go well._

* * *

 **Next morning:**

Katelyn woke up from voices downstairs. 7 AM…..seriously? 7 AM! She didn't bother to change for she recognized Caroline's voice and Care had seen her like this enough times before. She headed down the stairs and into the living room where she saw Tyler, Hayley and Caroline.

"I told him we had his back. I told him if he helped us he'd be free." Tyler said to Caroline.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but mind me asking what's going on? And why you two are having a conversation at 7 AM?!" Hayley was asleep but the other two in the room just noticed her and fell silent.

"Jeremy killed Chris to become a hunter so that Elena got to live" Tyler said angrily.

"Tyler we needed to help our friend!" Caroline said eyeing both the Lockwood siblings.

"Yeah, we helped our friend by handing over another friend." Kat eyed her brother and saw how hard he was trying to keep everything together. _Get used to it buddy, that's what people easily do in mystic falls, trade one life for another._

"Chris wasn't…."Caroline began and Tyler interrupted her immediately.

"Chris was a friend, Caroline! He's like me. He's part of my pack. All he wanted to do was be unsired by that disgusting piece of…" It was just then that her realized his little sister was standing in the room and that he might have said to much. _If Katelyn were to find out about his plan to take down Klaus by unsiring the hybrids….._ He took a quick glance at the brunette and noticed that she was trying to figure out what was behind his words so he decided to change the subject. "How did you get Klaus to agree to give up one of his hybrids?"

"We didn't have to get him to agree to anything. He wanted to punish Chris because he let Elena escape but even worse in Klaus's eyes, he let Katie get hurt." At this Katelyn rolled her eyes. "I uh…I promised to talk to Katelyn if he'd be willing to hand Chris over to us."

"Oh you got to be kiddin me!" Kat put her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry Ty, I know Chris was important to you…..Care we need to talk….NOW." With that the two girls left Tyler behind to wallow in his anger and grief.

Kate dragged Caroline to her room and shut the door behind her. "What is this huh? Are you supposed to play middle man?! I was at Klaus's house yesterday let's just say things didn't end smoothly. There was this thick tension…I mean what would you expect with Kol, Rebekah and Klaus in one house….despite my attempts to get them to talk to each other Rebekah refused and claimed that she was moving into another house not wanting to do anything with Klaus….Kol walked out, after a few rather vile comments and Klaus tried to lecture me on my recklessness and the fact that I teamed up with Kol to get 'Bekah out of her box'. Let's just say Klaus and I are not getting along right now."

"Wait you pulled the dagger out of Rebekah?!"

"She's just a girl like us Caroline….a thousand year old girl but nobody and I mean nobody should have their life controlled like that! Klaus can't just keep stealing their choice or life like that…I mean some of them have missed decades even centuries of their life because of it. It wasn't fair."

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay you have a point….but it doesn't mean I like it. Just like you're not gonna like what I'm gonna say next." Care saw how her friend cocked an eyebrow and she continued. "I sorta promised Klaus that I'd get you to be his date to the miss mystic pageant tomorrow and I really don't want to answer to him. You know he'll be upset if I don't hold my end of the deal….just say you'll, go just this once"

 _This is going to be a disaster. On the other hand, I do need to resolve this issue with him sooner or later…..Caroline's ass is on the line as well._ "Fine, I'll go but I hope you didn't promise him a grand apology or something because he can forget that. I'm not completely innocent in this fight but he is no saint either!"

Caroline hugged Katelyn and Kat sighed. "Huh at least I'll have a quiet day today. Maybe I'll go back to bed for another 2 hours"

Care gave her a look that the brunette knew all too well. "Oh no….please tell me you didn't sign me up to volunteer at the build-up "

"I can't plan this entire event myself! The pageant is tomorrow, besides it's right here at your house and you know Carol would definitely appreciate it."

"Ugh….give me a moment to change…..you owe me big time!" With that Katelyn walked into the bathroom. _Tomorrow is gonna be a complete disaster…..at least you don't have to face him today._ She splashed some cold water in her face. _I love him…..he loves me….how bad could it be?_

* * *

 **Did you like the chapter and where the story is heading?**

 **Please review, thanks for all of your support and have a great weekend!**

 **-CWawesomeness**

 **ps. For all of you Supernatural fans out there I started a new story it's called He's a Winchester (check it out if you feel like it)**


	30. Ch 30 Step back to see your true vision

**Hi everyone first I want to apologize for disappearing for over a month. I spent my time volunteering in Burundi, not much wifi there so that is why I haven't updated anything. Have no fear, I'll be updating the chapters more frequently from now on...Katelyn's journey is far from over. Thank you all for beings such amazing followers and readers I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story. Now as for the reviewers** :

 **Lenna** : Thanks again for such a kind, long and wonderful review I sincerely enjoy reading them every chapter. As for the pregnancy...you'll find out more in the coming chapters. I myself really enjoy exploring Klaus's darkside and his feelings for Katelyn when he's in that place as well. And Elena well...she better start watching her back ;)

 **Jello Queen** : I already feel honoured when you review on any of the chapters so do not stress about not reviewing. Thank you so much for the kind words and I hope that you'll continue to love the story as it progresses. Hahahah there'll definitey be some more smutt but also prepare for some more drama between Klaus and Katelyn. They are both stubborn and persistent in what they believe in and do so of course they will clash now and then...oh and don't worry I'm 18 but I still feel rather insecure writing such scenes :) Thank you for being such a loyal reader

 **RedLovesBlack** : Thank you so much! I'll start updating more often from now on! I hope you agree with my choices of where the story is heading in the future.

 **Guest** : Don't worry the story is far from over

 **Well here it is the long awaited chapter 30** :

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Sometimes you have to step back to see your true vision**

"N-no no no no the red roses need to be downstairs near the judges table and the white roses go outside near the entrance." Katelyn was hastily running through the house when she noticed on of the volunteering girls walk upstairs with a vase of red roses. She smiled at the girl warmly after she let out a sigh. "I know it's a lot of work but trust me….I just saved you from a Caroline Forbes speech. You much rather deal with me." The girl nodded and disappeared outside.

Kateltyn walked into the backyard where she heard Caroline talking to someone over the phone. "WHAT?! She can't have feelings for Damon! He's DAMON…..and you're you and I'm revolted. You know I'm gonna talk to her. I'm gonna shake some sense into her clearly diseased brain!" There was a short pause in which Stefan clearly said something.

"All the more reason you need to cure her."

 _Okay I'm gonna interrupt now._ Kate cleared her throat gaining Caroline's attention. "Look I got to go. Be careful and remember, there is sublimating and then there is insanity." Care ended the call and grimaced at Katelyn.

"ELENA DUMPED STEFAN!" No matter how hard Katelyn tried she couldn't help but chuckle at the both upset and surprised look on the blonde vampires face.

"I'm sorry Care…." She shook her head for a moment and changed her face into a serious one. "One….I'm really not interested in Elena, Damon and Stefan stuff….two…does this really surprise you! It's not exactly something new….was I the only one that saw how Elena was in love with Damon for such a long time but just denied it?! It was selfish Care I'm glad she finally took action, stringing them both along is uncalled for…."

"Yes but she needs to be with Stefan….she's making a huge mistake!" Caroline looked over Kat's shoulder and noticed Elena walking towards them. At the same time Katelyn turned her head to see the same thing.

"Well I don't want to be here when you have that discussion so….what else needs to be done for tomorrow?"

* * *

 _God do these boys ever listen?_ Katelyn held in scolds when she walked right into a keg which tumbled down the stairs at the entrance of the house. Even with extra strength of being a werewolf and working out those things were undeniably heavy. She had lifted it up the first two steps when a set of hands took in from her and carried it all the way up. "Thank you….."

"A lady shouldn't be lifting these heavy things, besides it will raise some suspicion if a tiny thing like you goes around carrying things two times your weight love." He smirked as he looked down at her and she had to do her best remember that they were in a fight. That smirk managed to catch her of guard ever time and it melted her.

"Why are you here Niklaus? I was hoping NOT to see you until tomorrow." Kat crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "and I'm not that tiny!"

"I was promised a date….and you should be nicer to me. I am not the only one who is at fault here." _Who does she think she is, I have reached out to her…I will not beg her to forgive me._

"Klaus…I.." But he didn't give her the chance to speak.

"You used your magic to enter my mind without permission."

"I…." She tried again but he just continued and stepped closer to her with his eyes narrowed and his face both angry and sorrowful.

"You went behind my back to free Rebekah and worked with Kol to go against me!" He moved a hand through his hair and she opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her again. "You broke my trust and endangered yourself…..How….." Kate was done with the interruptions and put one hand on his bicep and the other around his neck as she got on her toes and passionately kissed him. Her fingers played with the hairs in his neck and he answered her kiss. She nuzzled his cheek and smiled softly at the touch of their skin.

"God I missed you." Katelyn spoke her thoughts and Klaus held her close against him. "I…I'm sorry….you are right, I did things I shouldn't have done and I regret using my magic on you but you know sometimes….no a lot of times you royally piss me off" Kat wrapped her arms around his middle and propped her head underneath his chin. "But I love you too much to continue fighting like this…ugh I'm conflicted. We really need to talk this out but I'm busy now….so let's talk tomorrow?"

"Yes, what time should I be here?"

"2 P.M. would be perfect, I'll be outside being bossed around by Care." Klaus pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked away, he didn't turn around to show her his smirk when she yelled after him. "Hey….I love you."

Kat watched him disappear from her view and couldn't get over the fact that she still got butterflies by just looking at him. A second later her view was blocked. "what?"

"Don't _what_ me! You said no grand apology and then you full on kiss him!" Caroline knowingly raised her eyebrows.

"Come on Care. You know what it's like to love someone …Even when I'm in a fight with him, whenever I see him I just….I can't help myself, It's like I fall in love with him all over again. I mean you said it once yourself…..Have you seen the guy?!"

"Eeew to much info! I don't want to hear about you and Klaus and I said that before I knew what kind of raging sociopath he was….besides I never thought you'd end up with him. Ugh….whatever, come on we've got work to do!"

* * *

"Aurelia" A chill moved down Katelyn's spine during dinner when she heard a whisper in her ear. _What the hell._ She turned but saw no one behind her.

A little while later she was doing the dishes and cleaning the counter. She grabbed the edge of the kitchen island when black spots started to form in her vision and she felt dizzy. "Aurelia" Again that voice. She recognized it from somewhere but who…

"Katelyn?" Kat jumped slightly when Carol stood next to her. She released her strong grip on the island.

"Carol….sorry, you gave me a fright." She noticed Carol's worried look. The two had grown closer ever since Kat had found her way back home.

"Are you alright dear? You looked….distant." Carol put a hand on Katelyn's arm. "You're practically freezing!"

"I'm fine…I'll just finish cleaning up and then I'll head to bed. I'm just a little tired."

Carol walked over to a cabinet and returned with some aspirin and water. "Here you go sweetheart. Take this, head upstairs, get some sleep. I'll finish this." When Kat opened her mouth to protest Carol held up her hand. "Don't argue with me young lady, get some rest. I want to show off my beautiful stepdaughter tomorrow, even though you're not in the pageant, you'll still be the prettiest girl there. So you go and get some beauty sleep."

"Fine." She pressed a kiss against Carol's cheek and started to walk away but stopped in the door. "Hey Carol….I'm glad things are better between us." Carol stopped her activaties for a moment and walked over to Katelyn and took Kat's hands into her own.

"So am I dear. I want you to know that you never did anything wrong. I treated you unfair, I…Whenever I saw you even as a little girl…"Carol struggled to find the right words. "For me you were just a constant reminder of Richard's betrayal and I took that out on you. That was wrong and I'm glad that you forgave me…you are a Lockwood Katelyn, you have Richard's blood and I-I'm proud to call you family." They hugged each other and smiled.

"So am I. It's nice to have some sort of mother figure again. Well….I'm off to bed. Good night Carol."

* * *

Katelyn slept restlessly, twisting and turning in her sheets. Her dreams were strange, that constant voice calling out that name. Suddenly Kat found herself in a cave. _Am I still dreaming, this doesn't feel like a dream._

"Aurelia?" A sudden wind picked up and another chill moved down Kat's spine. Magic, she could feel the power, lots and lots of it. Katelyn walked through the dark cave when she heard the low voice speak up again.

"You look a little like her but you are not _her…_ You have the same hair and eyes and you possess the same magic which means that you are of her family lineage. Who are you?" The male voice was threatening.

"Show yourself to me and I might tell you…or even better, why don't you tell me who you are." A squeak echoed through the cave when Kat suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Katalyna, you must leave this place now!" Kat was eye in eye with a young woman who indeed had blue eyes….brownish curls but much older attire and different facial features. "You may not know me but you are of my blood….you can trust me"

A deep menacing chuckle echoed through the cave. "Katalyna…..That is your name…..Katalyna Guarigione…thank you Aurelia."

"Yeah okay chuckles….how about you tell me who you are in return." Kat felt the protective hand on her shoulder squeeze her a little tighter.

"Please leave Katalyna…."

"Now, now Aurelia…why are you in such a hurry. I am just getting acquainted to your lovely young relative. You know who I am dear Katalyna. I am the one who has been betrayed, I am the one who must remain buried, I am the one you have been taught to fear."

"You are Silas." Kat's voice was but a whisper. "I do not fear you."

"But you should. I might be buried but now I know who you are, your thoughts summoned me and with that I can enter your mind now. We are connected." Katelyn still couldn't place the familiarity in the voice. She wanted to step forward into the shade, she wanted to see him….but her ancestor pulled her back.

Aurelia spoke up again "You leave her be Silas. This quarrel was ours… over two thousand years have passed. You leave my family alone or all our wrath will fall upon you."

"You forget yourself Aurelia. You cannot protect her, you have passed…. I however am immortal even though I am buried my magic remained. I will punish you in the only way I know…revenge on your family."

Katelyn heard how Silas started to whisper in a dead language and noticed how Aurelia collapsed. The blue eyes of her ancestor pierced into hers. "Leave! Wake up now and protect yourself Katalyna!"

Kat squeezed her eyes tightly and not a second later she shot up straight in her own bed. Daylight was already filling the room. _Damnit what was that._ She was drenched in sweat as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh no no no this will not do, at least wear a dress darling." Kat had just descended the stairs when she bumped into Carol.

"Carol…I'm not in the pageant, no one's gonna be looking at me." Carol simply gave her a pointed look as she grabbed Kat's hand and led her back to her bedroom.

"You sit here, I'll pick out a dress from your collection. You have such lovely gowns and you barely wear them….ah…what about this one." Carol pulled a purple, plum, poffy long dress from the closet. "Look at that Vera Wang…I have never seen you wear this."

"You've never seen me wear it for a reason. I mean you could get married in that thing…it is too 'show offy'?….my grandmother bought it for me and send it over here. Tsss pointless"

"Well now is the perfect opportunity to wear it. You put it on and I'll do your hair….you're such a beautiful young lady, might as well show yourself to the world whilst you are still young." Katelyn knew there was no use in arguing and just went along with it.

"There you look irresistible, now let's head downstairs and open this pageant together." About a minute later Katelyn was up on the stage together with Carol and did her best to hide the blush on her cheeks when she saw everyone staring at them. _Yeah not that great with large crowds._

Kat looked over the crowd and her eye fell on Damon together with another man with dark curly hair, he looked somewhere in his late twenties. _Why are they glaring at each other…somethings up with that guy._

"Ladies and gentleman, My stepdaughter Katalyna Guarigione Lockwood and I would like to welcome you to this season's Miss Mystic Falls." _SERIOUSLY CAROL!_ Katelyn looked away in embarrassment as Carol introduced her to the crowd for no reason. Her discomfort grew when she saw how professor Shane looked at her with a baffled expression on his face. She awkwardly stood next to Carol for the rest of the welcome speech and fled the stage the moment she could.

She was almost inside when a hand grabbed her elbow. "Miss Guarigione….it's a privilege to meet you…I have heard much about you or your family actually"

She stood eye in eye with the man Damon had just spoken with. "Strange since I have no idea who you are or why you are here…"

"Sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm professor Atticus Shane…one of the unqualified pageant judges today. I teach occult studies" He gazed at her and noticed how she grew restless underneath his look. "You have to excuse me...I just never expected to find a living Guarigione witch…your family line had been ended centuries ago….according to lore."

"You shouldn't believe everything you read professor. Just like you shouldn't interrogate a wary witch. So I suggest you let go of me…..now"

For a moment professor Shane gripped her arm tighter and whispered to her in a low voice. "I don't know if you are aware of your family history with the cure but one thing is for sure….you won't stop it." Kat glared at him and was about to take action when the professor let go of her arm and she brushed past him.

 _You won't stop it…..stop what…..Silas? waking him?_ The professor's words were on a constant loop in her head as she wondered around the backyard and watched the introduction of the miss mystic court. Her grandmother had told her about Silas how he would raise all supernatural beings….it would be chaos and disaster. _Damnit so much for not getting involved._

* * *

"Like a river flows…surely to the sea…..darling so it goeeess…..somethings are meant to be." Kate was leaning against a tree in the backyard watching from a distance as the miss mystic court danced to Elvis's 'I can't help falling in love to you' and she couldn't resist to sing along.

"How is it that such a beautiful girl like you does not have a dance partner." A little smile played on her lips when she heard Klaus's soft voice whisper into her ear. He twirled her around to the music and let one of his hands rest on the small of her back as he pulled her into a dance.

"First of all I am not a contestant in the pageant so I don't have to dance but most importantly there was not a man present that I wanted to waltz with."

"I do hope that has changed." He leaned down and softly brushed his lips against hers.

"The second you showed up." She captured his lips in a sweet kiss and they continued dancing till the end of the song.

They were walking over the Lockwood property when Klaus spotted Tyler and Hayley walking up the lawn, holding hands. "Well your brother didn't waste any time, did he?" Kat looked over to where Klaus's gaze was focussed and her relaxed faced changed as she frowned.

"Be careful around Tyler, Niklaus….promise me you'll stay away from him"

Klaus stopped walking, blocked her path and softly tilted her chin up to make her look into his eyes. "You seem worried. What's the matter love…you need to talk to me, tell me what is wrong"

She neatly folded her dress underneath her as she sat down on one of the stone benches near the pond. Klaus plopped down next to her and took one of her hands in his.

"Tyler is the least of my worries. I just wanted to warn you about him….he still hates you and he's being mysterious and dodgy which means he's up to something. I'm just saying watch your back and please don't hurt him or lash out….he's still my family."

He cupped her cheek and noticed that she was pale. "Alright I will.. if you tell me what's really going on." He moved his thumb over her bottom lip to stop her from nervously biting it.

"I'm sorry. For everything….I mean…I have been taking you for granted and even though you did things wrong I had no right to go behind your back but I….I love your sister, Rebekah means a lot to me and I just couldn't let her rot in that coffin. Look you have eternity with her…..I'll only have a couple of decades….ten or twenty years might not be much for you but for me it could easily be a third of my life…"

It hurt Klaus when she spoke like that, when he was reminded how fragile she actually was and how easily her life could be ended. He stiffly nodded his head. "I understand why you un-daggered Rebekah and believe it or not but I appreciate it that you care about my sister for even though I might not always show it I love her too…." He kissed the top of Katelyn's head and she sighed.

 _This is my chance, I need to tell him….He will understand and all will be better again_ "Nik…..there is something else…I…I'm worried about that cure hunt….W-What do you know about Silas?"

Klaus leaned back a little startled by her question. "Silas? I have heard stories but I know that he is not much more than a myth"

Katelyn closed her eyes for a moment and felt a sudden daze coming over her. For a couple of seconds she was back in that cave with that voice. "A myth he says, if only I were just a myth. You can not escape me Katalyna for I am truly immortal."

"Get out of my head Silas!"

"I most certainly will not, your family fought against me and played an important part in locking me away…..I will not let you stop them from waking me, I will rise again and if I can not punish you, I could go to that lovely old lady in Italy."

Katelyn felt a cold chill and a shudder of fear and anger travel across her spine when she heard the threat against her grandmother. "NO!" She hadn't realized that she had yelled it aloud as she snapped out of her daze and looked into Klaus's vigilant face. The wind around them had severely picked up and Katelyn took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself and regain control over her magic.

"no, I mean uh no, Silas is…is not just a myth. He's real and evil and dangerous and if you seriously pursue this path that you and the 'suicide to save Elena' squad are on together, you will free Silas and believe me you will unleash an evil upon this earth that you can't imagine…It's not worth it!"

Klaus noticed the drops of sweat on her forehead and how her body was shivering. He grabbed both of her hands but then put the back of his hand against her forehead. "You are not well?!"

"No I'm okay….don't change the subject. Niklaus you need to stop looking for that cure and you need to get those other idiots to stop as well. Someone is playing a bigger game with this! You don't know what you're getting into. There is this prophecy that if Silas rises he'll raise the dead and the other side with him, that means every dead supernatural being in history!"

"Who says this?

"My grandmother….and other witches."

There was a moment of silence and then Klaus chuckled at her endearingly. "You should not let their stories scare you little wolf."

Katelyn pulled her hands out of his and glared at him incredulously. "Oh my god….You're not taking this seriously?! Nik you're not listening!"

"Don't be angry love. If I had let witch prophecies stop me every time that I did something in my time of existence I would have never gotten to where I am now. Witches may be powerful and cunning but they are very superstitious and often creative when making up stories. They use them to scare others away and to hide important objects. Silas is nothing but a tall tale."

Katelyn stood up from the bench and took a few steps away from him as she rubbed her hands over her upper arms in thought. Klaus couldn't see the hurt expression on her face until she turned back to face him. Tears of disappointment in her eyes. "So you don't believe me…..Klaus I beg of you, I've seen it in dreams…..or visions. Silas is a danger to all of us. Please…..I need you to trust me and listen to me just this once"

Her blue eyes pierced into his and he averted his eyes not able to look at the hurt and desperateness in them. He got up and walked up right in front of her. "I am sorry love but I'll take my chances, if this Silas does exist I will deal with him later. Now, it might be wise for you to stop interfering with this Kate, fear can infiltrate your dreams or give you hallucinations and….."

 _I can't believe it…._ His lack of faith in her belief broke her heart "Okay stop right there! I'm not afraid or insane or hallucinating. GOD, I thought…..I thought you knew me well enough to listen to me when I give you a serious warning. I thought that if I'd tell you the truth about what I knew, that you'd back me up….because love is nothing without trust."

"Kat….I…"

A tear escaped from Katelyn's eye and rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him. "I can't do this any longer Klaus. I love you and it will be hard for me to stop loving you because I know who you truly are but I can't be with you when I disagree with all your actions. And I am to strong of a person to be dragged along like a blind puppet or look at you from the side-lines as you destroy yourself, this world and your family. I just want to help you but I'm starting to think that I can't. I don't want to fight with you either so I think….I think we should take a break."

Klaus brushed away the stray tear on her cheek with his pinkie. His heart wrenched in pain as he looked at her hurtful expression and listened to her words. _It was a long time coming…..She's abandoning you as well. She is giving up on you just like your parents and Elijah and Rebekah_ The voice inside his head slowly started replacing his sadness with coldness and carelessness. "I am sorry you feel that way."

He removed his hand and she looked back up to see that his face was blank with emotions, an expression that she had come to know on him over the years.

"You are right. I believe it to be better if we stopped seeing each other." With those words Klaus turned around and walked away but his heart broke when he heard her mutter the words that he was too proud to say.

"I'm sorry." More tears fell down Katelyn's cheeks as she watched the man that she had grown to love so much over the last 2 years walk away from her.

* * *

Katelyn walked into her bathroom for the 10th time that night to splash some more cold water in her face. She changed into pyjama shorts and a way to big hoodie and dropped down on her bed. She was playing with her ring when tears started to form in her eyes when she remembered that the ring had been Klaus's gift to her. _Jeez why am I so emotional, I'm not usually like this._

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a sleep. Kate was dreaming peacefully when she suddenly found herself back in that cave. _Son of a …_

"When you're emotionally weak it's even easier to get in your mind little one. I can feed of your magic, you should've been smarter….protected yourself when you had the chance"

Katelyn sighed. "I'm not in the mood for any of this. Just let me go Silas or I swear….you'll regret it."

A roll of menacing laughter echoed through the cave. "You are quite convinced of your own powers and I must admit that you are by far one of the strongest witches I've ever seen but then you can't control your magic very well, especially when you're emotional. I have two thousand years on you. I am not threatened by you."

This time Katelyn chuckled provokingly. "You spent most of your eternal life locked away in a cave, you've not even dared to show me your face and then you expect me to be scared of you…..well you're wrong buddy."

She had barely finished speaking when Silas appeared in front of her, his face only inches away from hers. She stepped back horrified by the mutated face but once she was over the shock she began to attack. Silas grunted in pain and grabbed his head as he dropped to his knees. Katelyn's chants grew louder and just when she thought she had him he changed, looked up and she stared right into Klaus's face.

Silas caught her of guard, taking the shape of Klaus and her magic faltered causing her to lose her grip over him. Silas got up and wrapped his hand around her throat pushing Kat up against one of the cave walls.

"No…." was the only thing Kat managed to mutter while staring into Silas, or rather Klaus's deep blue eyes.

Silas chuckled at the look of despair that the young witch had on her face. "Yes…..I thought this form might shake you up a little. I've been in your mind for a while little one and he seems to be the one that both loves and tortures you the most."

 _God he even sounds like Niklaus._ Kate started to fight and chant but without any result except for tiring herself.

"Ah ah ah….I have the upper hand now love." Slias examined her frightened face. "You know what, you are quite beautiful, Aurelia was certainly pretty but you…you are special. You have a big personality…a constant flame inside of you." Silas kept his hand tightly around her throat as the other hand caressed her face.

It was extremely painful for Katelyn to look into Silas's face whilst he was portraying to be Klaus. She closed her eyes but they shot open when she felt Klaus's lips roughly kissing her. For a second Katelyn wanted to kiss him back but then she noticed how different this kiss was from any other she and Niklaus had shared. This was Silas kissing her, no love, no passion or kindness involved.

Kat tried to pull away but Silas just pushed her up against the wall harder and his grip around her throat tightened making it almost impossible to breath. Silas's free hand slid up from her thighs and under her shirt. When his hand touched her stomach he abruptly stopped kissing her and looked at her in disbelief as he felt a surge of power through his hand.

He looked down at her stomach for just a second and even though Katelyn had no idea why he was was distracted she took her opportunity and head-butted him in the face after which she kneed him in the groin.

Kat ran as fast as she could and when she thought she was far enough stopped and started chanting to wake herself up. Only half way through her chanting she was thrown through the room by an invisible force. Silas towered over her as he lifted Kat from the ground with one hand around her throat, this time cutting of all air to her lungs.

"Such a shame to destroy such a powerful being." Katelyn didn't notice how his eyes quickly glanced at her stomach. "But you must be eliminated."

"KATELYN!" Kate heard a distant and familiar male voice calling her name but knew that it was too late, for Silas was about to end her life."

She closed her eyes as she could feel herself blacking out and being dropped to the floor.

* * *

"Wake up darling….no time for a beauty sleep. Come on Kat, you're almost being as dramatic as Bekah now"

Katelyn groaned as she opened her eyes. Her groan grew louder when she locked eyes with Kol. He simply stared at her as she caught her breath and sat up. "Want to explain what you're doing in my room?"

"Well clearly I was saving your life….Again" It was then that Katelyn noticed a sticky substance around her mouth and she brought her hand to touch it only to find that it was blood.

"You fed me your blood! Again!"

"I had no other option. Do you want to explain to me why you were pressed against a wall, eyes closed and choking?"

"Silas." Katelyn softly murmured the name but Kol could perfectly understand her.

"No…Silas has been buried for centuries now, he can not be risen easily. You have to be mistaking" Kol had a look of fear in his eyes, one that Kat had never seen on him and it made her nervous.

"I was nearly killed by a, for everyone invisible force that choked me! I'm not mistaking, Kol I have been having visions and dreams of Silas….he enters my mind and taps my magic, he is trying to kill me because he knows that I'll try to stop the other's from waking him whilst they are on their cure hunt. Rebekah and Niklaus and most of the people looking for that cure have no idea what path they are on."

"Niklaus knows of this?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I have tried to warn him and he won't listen. Klaus thinks I'm some sort of paranoid superstitious witch that has heard to many stories. He won't be bothered and he isn't taking me seriously" Kat looked away to blink away some newly formed tears.

"Niklaus has always been ignorant in that way sense but I am quite certain that he will take it more serious if I tell him what I walked into tonight." Kol's offer to talk to Niklaus was kind but Kat was not going to let him do her bidding.

"No….no, don't say anything to Niklaus. He let me down and I do not want his pity, I don't want a crap apology nor do I want an awkward conversation I just, need a break from him"

Kol smirked amused. "Nik is going to be miserable" Katelyn softly slapped Kol's shoulder though couldn't help but muster a tiny smile.

"You believe me then? you know about Silas too?" Kat insecurely looked up into Kol's eyes. Klaus's disbelief had made her insecure and even doubt if she was indeed being paranoid.

"I had promised Rebekah to help her with finding and obtaining the cure, but with you having these visions and the risk of Silas being raised I can't. In my time I have come across many witches and many different ways of magic, I once met a group of lunatics that wanted to raise Silas and they told me that he would trigger the end of time. I killed every single one of them. Niklaus, Rebekah and every single individual searching for the cure is risking to trigger their biggest nightmare." Kol's eyes narrowed slightly as he frowned. "We must put a stop to this."

"Pff and how do you plan on doing that? We're not only up against the Salvatores and Gilberts, are you willing to go against your brother and sister? Chances are you'll end up daggered and I end up dead" Kate bit her nails as they both sat down on her bed.

"hmmm…disappointing." Kol looked at her with a disapproving glance. "Where is that confidence that I admired in you…..you've lost that spark that I noticed in you the first time I met you. Your will to fight what you stand for and believe in…guess your time with Klaus made you submissive."

Kate angrily looked him in the eye and noticed the provoking smirk on his face. "I am not and will never be Submissive…not to Niklaus, not to you not to anyone! And yes I'll help you stop them but we do it on my terms, with my rules."

Kol smiled satisfied "There is the girl I wanted to see! Well first things first since you are the most powerful weapon against Silas, we must cloak you and protect you from him."

Katelyn got up from the bed and started looking around her room. "Ah here it is." She walked back to her bed and placed the almost ancient spell book between her and Kol. She started looking through it and found the spell she was looking for.

"Do you not need anything for these spells? I have seen many impressive grimoires but your family's has always been the one that most witches wanted to possess or see. You have no idea how powerful you are and how special your magic is."

Kat chanted some Latin words and for a second the wind around them picked up. When she opened her eyes she smiled confidently. "All done, cloaked, protected and ready to fight."

"I am most certainly looking forward to collaborating with you once again." Kol would never openly admit how much he admired Katelyn for her personality and magic but she always managed to impress him and well working with her against his brother, there would be no better way of riling Klaus up.

* * *

 **Oh oh, break up :o was it a long time coming?** **and it looks like Kol got himself a new partner in crime...will Kat persue her plan and go against Klaus?** **What powerful being could Silas possibly be talking about :)**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I hadn** **'t written** **for over a month so I** **'m a little rusty.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Once again thanks for reading, following and reviewing**

 **Love**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	31. Chapter 31: Oh come all ya faithful

**Dear readers,**

 **I am so so sorry for taking so long to update. I have had quite a rough time the past two months and I really tried to work on the story but just couldn't…I know it's not going to make up for the lost time though. Anywho…As I said Kat's journey is far from over. I'm not going to be promising weekly updates but I will definitely keep working on the story… Once again, thank you all for beings such amazing followers and readers I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story. Now as for the reviewers** :

 **WickedlyMinx:** Hahaha no further spoils but maybe you could detect some more hints in this chapter about the topic…..(It's only a small detail and it is in the first sentences of the chapter.)

 **Jamcneill680:** I hope you will be able to handle a bit more fighting because even though Kate's and Klaus journey is far from over it won't always be easy on them. Hahahah I'm happy that you are so excited!

 **YMGH:** Hahaha thanks for the review…but I'm not going to spoil anything ;)

 **BrittStar1199:** Lol this Silas moment is definitely getting people excited :D

 **Lenna:** OH MY GOD I am so sorry! Really sorry….I hope you can forgive me :( Thank you so much for that kind review and once again sorry for not keeping the promise on my part. Though this is an extra-long chapter….and yes hahaha Klaus is being a stupid A-hole…Kat and Kol seem to be a good match…but if this continues to be so…well one thing I can promise she won't be rid of the Mikaelson's for a long while.

 **Guest:** Sorry to keep you waiting for so long

 **Alexandta27:** Who knows :)

* * *

 **Chapter 31: O come all ye faithful:**

"Mild he lays his glory by, born that man no more may die, born to raise the sons of earth, born to give them second birth. Hark! The herald angels sing, Glory to the newborn king!" Kate had just finished her last notes when a few loud claps erupted behind her. "Not bad, it was almost a pleasure to listen to. The higher notes were a bit weak though."

"Oh and I suppose you can do better?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she looked up at Kol.

"It is a little early to start singing Christmas carols isn't it." He mockingly raised his eyebrows.

"Are you crazy? Christmas is a week away…" Kat's eyes narrowed but her lips remained in a playful smile. "Sounds to me like you're backing away from a challenge Mikaelson."

"Never, now move over." Katelyn stood up from her seat at the piano and Kol sat behind it. He started playing and opened his mouth to sing but no sound escaped his mouth. ' _What the hell.'_ He tried again but no words rolled of his tongue. He looked to his left and saw how Katelyn was concentrating slightly on his mouth and softly murmuring Latin words. Kol stopped trying for he knew she was using one of her spells.

When Kat noticed that he had given up to try and sing she spoke up. "That was absolutely beautiful Kol, you are very talented." The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she smiled wide at her own teasing.

She saw Kol's eyes glimmer and could derive from the look upon his face that she was in trouble. Kat started to run but had only taken two steps when Kol already caught her using his vampire speed and trapped her against a wall.

Kol stood tall with his 5'11 but the corner of his thin mouth was threatening to turn into a smile. "You are without a doubt the most annoying little witch I've ever met."

"Oh please" The mischief was now clearly visible on both their faces. "You only say that because I won't sleep with you like all those other witches you ran with."

Kol brought his face closer to hers and whispered. "You can act all you want but we both know you're in denial. You want me…"

"Ahw do you need me to stroke that big ego of yours?" She pushed at his arm and walked past him. "Don't worry Kol, you're hot….probably a 9 on the scale and I'm sure most girls wouldn't be able to resist that sly come hither stare of yours but you're just not my type."

"Ah and I suppose Niklaus is?" Kol hadn't realized what he had said until it was already out of his mouth. _Damn_ He noticed how Katelyn froze halfway across the living room and saw that her shoulders tensed up at the mention of his brother. "Kat I'm sorry…I"

"It's fine." She had to do her best in order to stop her voice from cracking. Kate hadn't seen or heard from Klaus since their 'break-up' and honestly however well she managed to act that she was fine around others, everything with Klaus and Silas had exhausted her.

There was an awkward moment of silence between the youngest original brother and herself but then the tune of her ringtone filled the living room. "Saved by the bell éh." She softly smiled at Kol to reassure him that all was well between them before she answered.

Kol zoned out for most of the conversation and only started to pay attention when Katelyn had ended the call and was performing a locator spell on a map. She nodded satisfied when she had found the location of who or whatever she was looking for.

"I have to go. We'll discuss our plans and methods later Kol but for now, don't kill anyone who's looking for the cure. My magic, my rules." Kol opened his mouth to retort but before he got the chance he was staring at a closed front door.

* * *

Kate was running through the woods praying that Caroline would remain unharmed. _What the bloody hell do those hybrids want with Care anyways._ A set of voices brought her to a stop and as she walked closer she saw Elena and Tyler.

"Well what do they want with Caroline?"

"Kim is trying to prove that she's the Alpha. If I can make her submit, the pack will fall in line and we can finally get them free of Klaus. You'd think they'd play along with how much they hate him."

Kat misplaced her foot and she tripped causing a couple of twigs to snap. Tyler heard the sound, cautiously looked at Elena and then used vampire speed to grab a hold of the intruder. His eyes narrowed as he let go of his little sister. "Katie…what are you doing here?"

Elena was next to them in seconds and Kat looked at both of them as she straightened out her clothing. "Bonnie called me, told me her locator spell didn't work and that Care was in trouble. Of course I came to find my best friend."

"How much did you…." Elena started her sentence but Katelyn didn't let her finish.

"Hear? Enough….but that isn't important now, I know where they are holding Caroline hostage. We are close and we gotta move." A familiar scream filled the forest silence and Tyler looked at Kat wide-eyed.

"Caroline." Ty put an arm around Kat's middle and sped them towards the sound.

The trio walked into a shed to find Caroline tied up in shackles and the hybrid, Kimberly deliberately pressing down on the chains to torture Caroline. The blonde vampire let out shouts of pain "Why are you doing this?!"

"To show Tyler who's in charge." Kim answered confidently.

Kim cracked Care's wrist and Caroline once again cried out. "Stop! Stop it Kim. Caroline's with us. All right. We're all on the same team."

Kim angrily looked up at Tyler. "She's on your team….not mine." The hybrid girl's eyes then fell on Katelyn standing behind Tyler. "I see you brought your little sister…isn't she Klaus's bitch? so much for being on the same team!"

Kim threateningly stepped forward and even though Tyler and Kat had been having disagreements and fights from time to time he still pulled her behind him and took a protective stance. "Maybe we are on the same team, maybe we're not. She still is my little sister Kim, she's my family and therefor also part of my pack."

Kat's heart filled with warmth at the words of her brother and she softly squeezed his hand in a silent thank you. Suddenly the other hybrids walked into the barn and restrained Elena, Tyler and Kate as Kim continued to torture Caroline. Tyler tried to free himself but it didn't work. "Stop!"

One of the other hybrids called Adrian spoke up. "Ease up Kim. This isn't helping a bit, you're not hurting Klaus or helping yourself or us in this way."

"That's a very good point, let's get this out of the way then" Kim said and shrugged as she grabbed a stake and held it against Caroline's heart.

A surge of anger and power travelled through Katelyn as she saw the threat against her friends life.

"No! Wait, wait, wait, wait. If you really want to hit Klaus where it hurts then torture me instead. He's fixated on keeping me alive. You want real revenge or not?!" Elena called out in a panicky, in Kat's ears whiney voice.

 _You think yourself to valuable Elena._ Had it not been that Katelyn was to concentrated on her spell she would've commented or rolled her eyes at Elena but at that point Kate broke free from the hybrid holding her by giving him an aneurysm. She ran forward and lunged herself at Kim.

Kim was too fast grabbed a hold of Kate's throat and turned her so that the witches back was pressed against her front. She pressed the pointy tip of the stake against Kate's ribs. Kim smiled almost psychopathically with eyes hungry for revenge and blood. She shortly looked at Adrain and Elena "Do you think Klaus will like this?" She started to slowly puncture Kat's skin with the stake.

Katelyn clenched her jaw to stop herself from screaming and Tyler could smell the blood coming from the wound. "Stop it Kim!"

Kim pulled Katelyn's hair back to make her look her in the face. "You are the key to all of this. Klaus is obsessed with you, he made us look over you every second of every day and you are Tyler's little sister. How does it feel to be constantly endangered by the people that love you most?!"

Katelyn slithered a little before she spoke up with confident eyes. "At least I have people that still love me…..You have no one and you must be stupid and weak to use your freedom like this…..torture? Revenge? Maybe you were better of being Klaus's bitch…..at least you had purpose back then."

There was a moment of deafening silence in which everyone In the barn was nervously waiting for what happened next. The silence broke when Katelyn couldn't hold back an icy scream as Kim used all force to jam the entire steak into Katelyn's rib-case, breaking at least half of the ribs in the process.

"NO!" Tyler continued to try and fight of the hybrids and Caroline fought against the chains.

"You might be a survivor Katelyn but there is a day where your luck runs out. Trust me, me ending your life will be a favour that you actually don't deserve because if I end it now, you'll probably escape from an even worse fate" Kim turned a barely conscious and heavily breathing Katelyn around to face her and the hybrids eyes changed to a yellowish gold with veins popping underneath them as she leaned towards the girls neck.

"Kim! Don't do it. I swear to God!" Tyler yelled in fear for Katie's life. A second later everything changed. Something moved through the barn at vampire speed and pulled Katelyn from Kim's arms. Everyone on the barn was so distracted that Tyler broke loose and moved over to Kim sticking his hand in her chest and grabbing her heart.

* * *

"I've got to get back to that barn. I'm better now, the wound has healed just let me go." Katelyn too another deep breath.

"You look pale as a sheet, covered in blood and this is the third time in not even 3 weeks that I saved your life. I do not often care for someone's wellbeing but I need you in this scheme so for once in your life you are going to do exactly what I tell you to do."

Katelyn looked Kol in the eye with a rather innocent look. "Oh my…..you certainly have put me in my place…" She remained serious. "Now I can't help but comply, can I?"

Kol raised his eyebrows a little surprised but smiled slightly proud. "Really?"

 _Poor guy can't detect sarcasm_ "hmmmmmm No." Kat turned her back to Kol and started walking in the direction of the barn, not seeing the irritated expression on Kol's face.

A second later he flashed in front of her and grabbed her elbow. "I usually appreciate pretty girls with an attitude that are stubborn but you are on the verge of crossing me." When she narrowed her eyes and tried to take another step he tightened his grip on her elbow making her shriek a little in pain. "I do not wish to hurt you or force you but you will return to your house with me."

There was a moment where they stared each other down. "Fine" Katelyn venomously spat out with a low voice. Not a moment later Kol picked her up and started speeding her through the forest. She was a little dizzy when he sat her down on her own bed about a minute later.

"Did I give you permission to carry me Kol?" She was slightly pissed off for some reason unknown to Kol.

"Well darling, I never asked for your permission did I? besides I am not to be bossed around by a wolf-witch not even a tenth my age. The only thing I ask, for both our sakes, is for you to please take a couple of days of rest. You'll notice the immediate physical improvement and your magic will be stronger and easier to control"

* * *

 **A few days later:**

Klaus was in his parlour finishing the last few details of his painting when he heard the youngest of Salvatore's speak up in the room. "Looks like a giant snowflake."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the idle comment. "I prefer to think of it as an expression of postmodernism. It's my donation to the Winter Wonderland charity event."

Adrian, one of Klaus's hybrids walked in. "You said it was urgent."

"Yes, take this to the Mystic Grill immediately." He gestured towards the painting and turned to continue his conversation with Stefan not expecting any sort of reply.

"You want me to be a delivery guy?"

Klaus whipped his head around surprised and irritated by Adrian and a little suspicious as to the hybrid's sudden thwarting behaviour. He walked closer to Adrian studying his face whilst repressing his anger. "What I want is for you to do whatever I say….without the attitude."

Adrian grimaced at Klaus and knew not to give anything away so he walked over to the painting, picked it up and started to leave the room. "And be careful with that! It's still wet." Klaus yelled after him and when he turned to see Adrian leave his eye fell on a slender figure in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know. You should be the one to know this because you were around that time" Stefan chuckled at the cheeky remark and Klaus looked right into Katelyn's piercing blue eyes denying himself any form of emotion.

He ignored the gut feelings of desire and love that were surfacing deep within him and smirked slightly at her words. "What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labour? What are you doing here?"

She shook her head at Klaus and looked towards Stefan. "He was here first why don't you boys handle your business and I'll wait. Not in a hurry" The coldness in her voice was like a dagger to his heart. Before Klaus could protest she brushed past him grabbed his sketchbook and plopped down on the couch.

Stefan curiously looked at Klaus's reaction but he just shrugged and gave Stefan a pointed look to make him continue their conversation.

"Elena is sired to Damon." Stefan insecurely looked at Kat in the chair but she seemed more interested in the sketches then in them.

"I intuited as much." Klaus said uninterested.

"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever and yet here you are making postmodern snowflakes." Kat rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at Stefan's mocking of Klaus.

"I've delivered." Klaus walked towards his easel to grab a cloth to clean his hands with but it wasn't there. When he confusedly looked around the room Katelyn held up a cloth next to her without making any eye contact. Klaus walked over to her whilst continuing his conversation with Stefan.

"I retrieved the Hunter's sword from Italy, which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the Hunter's mark. You're the one who is supposed to deliver the Hunter and his mark." For a second their hands touched when Klaus took the cloth from Katelyn and at the same time they looked up and down staring into each other's eyes.

Kat slightly shook her head and he quickly turned back to Stefan who spoke again. "Well, Jeremy is the hunter and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us."

 _I wish he did kill you._ A little voice within Katelyn spoke up and the vengeful thought scared her a little.

"Sounds like quite the chore which is why I feel perfectly justified doing a little charity work."

Stefan looked at Katelyn for a moment and then back at Klaus. "Hmm or maybe you are lying about having found the sword."

"Why would I lie to you, Stefan?" Klaus quickly glimpsed at Kat and then he strode past Stefan and into another room. Stefan followed him leaving Katelyn in the room by herself.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

Katelyn looked up from the sketchbook as the echo of familiar footsteps broke the silence in the room. Klaus walked closer to her and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch she was sitting on. When he didn't say anything Katelyn held up the sketchbook.

"You have real talent…I knew you had a passion for art but this is really beautiful. Though you might have to find some new inspirations since almost all the sketches are of me."

Klaus's eyebrows pulled together slightly. "Thank you…..How have you been Katelyn we haven't spoken in a while."

 _We haven't spoken in almost 2 weeks._ She pushed the thought away together with the emotions that she could feel surfacing within her. "I'm not here for small talk Klaus."

"Well then…let's get to the point shall we. Why did you come?"

"I came to give you one more chance." _No not like that._ "That is to give you a final warning." Her voice had become slightly threatening and defensive and Klaus slowly stood up.

Katelyn would not let him make her feel inferior by standing tall and she also got up from the couch facing him. Even in her heels she was shorter than him but she felt strangely confident.

"and what should I be warned about? What is this potential threat you speak of?"

"Not a threat….I just came to tell you one final time that I will not except your decision. If you continue on this path I will be forced to intervene. I will not let you wake Silas and I will do whatever I need to do to stop you and anyone that goes on this quest."

Klaus looked at the floor for a moment but when he looked back up he smirked obnoxiously, a face that Katelyn hated to see. "You are not capable of hurting me. You were never capable of fully going against me."

Kat closed her eyes and sighed for a moment and when she reopened them they sparked with determination. "No….But I am prepared to set my emotions aside this time. It's not just that I disagree with you Niklaus. I have to protect these people, the world we live in and what I believe in. If there is one thing that is important, that I have learned from both sides of my family is that you need to believe in yourself and always keep fighting for what you believe is right….no matter what."

"So you are declaring war….against me!" rage flared up within him and he tried to keep his voice down. "What about us then?"

"I am not doing anything Klaus, wait…no actually I am. I'm giving you a final choice. Walk away from this, stand by me and I will forgive all the mistakes, forget all the disappointment and hurt. If you forget about this search for that cure in which you risk to unleash hell, I will forget the past and move on with you but if not…..then we are over. I will stand against you, fight for my own beliefs….I will **never** end up as one of your little bitches that blindly excepts your plans and decisions. I will forget that I loved you and I will move on even if I wish not to, but this can't continue any longer. So it's your choice….you decide where we go from here."

He stared at her for a moment in which he was torn. One side wanted to grab her so bad, hold her in his arms for eternity but he wouldn't give her that satisfaction. His pride and stubbornness still managed to take over, like it had done for centuries. "If you really know me Katalyna, then you know that I am no good with ultimatums. I will not be manipulated by you." He slowly continued, carefully articulating every word in his sentence. "We are over and if you want to wage war against me, so be it."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "That is your final answer?"

"Yes Katalyna, that is my final answer."

Kat gave him a slight nod and then walked out of the room. She however stopped in the doorway and slightly turned her head back to him. "Then I am sorry for what is going to happen Klaus, just know that I never wanted this." With those words she walked away from him, away from his house and away from their future. As she stepped outside into the open air she felt both broken and delivered, now she was free.

* * *

Katelyn had changed attire after her visit to Klaus and was now walking around in a rather simple red Christmas dress with a red bow on the back. She walked with her arm looped through Carol's elbow and April was at their side wearing her miss mystic outfit.

"Instruct the guests to drop their donations at the gift tree in the Grill." Kate looked up to see if she was talking to her but Carol's eyes were pointed at April.

"Yes ma'am" April took the checklist from Carol and gracefully exited. Both Kate and Carol saw Tyler walking over to them from a distance but before he was close to them Carol snatched to glasses of champagne off a tray carried by a waitress. "Quick. A toast before people can judge us."

Katie smiled and clinked her glass against Carol's. "I never say no to champagne. Definitely not in desperate times" They both took a big sip when suddenly someone cleared their throat behind them. With cheeky smiles they turned and faced Tyler.

He pointed at Katelyn with a slight smile. "You…..are underage." He snatched the glass from her and downed it as she pouted at him. He then grabbed Carol's glass and drank it as well. "and you are supposed to be this towns example." He smirked but it quickly made way for a worried frown.

"What's wrong?" Carol beat her to it. Tyler side-eyed Katelyn and from his look she could read that he couldn't tell whatever he had to share with Carol with her being there. She gave them both a slight nod and exited with her mind full with speculations and worry.

Katelyn was pointlessly wondering around the town square and started nervously pacing up and down trying to figure out what Tyler was planning. Surely it had to do with taking Klaus down, her revenge driven, idiot brother was going to get himself killed or worse…..Klaus was probably not in a stable state after their meeting earlier this morning. For at least the tenth time in that hour she dialled Kol's number but again it rang a couple of times until she heard his voicemail.

"Damnit Kol….By now I would've expected you to understand modern day technology…I'm serious, it's the green button! Anyways I need you pronto. Tyler is planning something against Niklaus and I just know for sure that it is gonna be a disaster, it will either put a kink in our plan, or he'll end up on the wrong side of Klaus's conscience and get himself and probably many others killed. So please when you get this call me back!"

She looked at her watch and noticed that one and a half hours had passed since Tyler arrived and therefor made the decision to talk to Carol. She had to know Tyler's plan, she still cared for her brother and since Klaus was pissed with her he would be even less tolerant with Tyler.

Katelyn had been right as she walked to the spot where Tyler and Carol had previously been, she noticed Carol sitting on one of the benches all by herself. She softly touched Carol's shoulder and Carol looked up quickly rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Oh Katie….you're back….I uh…."

Kat sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around Carol's neck. "You don't have to pretend around me or hide your tears." For a brief few seconds Carol gave in and when she pulled back Katelyn wiped another stray tear from the Carol's eye.

"Carol, I know that your conversation with Tyler was private but I can't help but ask. Tyler is my brother, my family, we both have the same curse and I need….I need him to be safe. I know he hates Klaus and I know that feeling is mutual and he has probably told you that Klaus and I had a relationship but…that's over and yes I realize the feelings are still there but I need to protect Tyler from Klaus. He can't fight him, Carol please I beg you….He needs my help. Think of your son….think of our family."

"Okay, okay Katelyn I've learned to trust you and even grown to love you like a daughter over the past few months. When you died…..well we've had that conversation already. Just look me in the eye and promise me that no matter what I tell you. You'll protect my son first and foremost and try to find a solution to his plan."

Katelyn grabbed Carol's hands and looked deep into the older woman's blue eyes. "I promise." And so Katie got the whole story of Tyler trying to trap Klaus in his own body and then bury himself.

"It's not even such a bad idea Carol. But I can't let Tyler rot under the ground that long plus it is quite risky…..does he even have a trustworthy and powerful witch to do the spell?"

"I….he says that Hayley, that girl that he often spends time with found a witch."

"I don't trust her for a second. I'll talk him out of this Carol. I'll include him in a better and smarter plan to take down Klaus, temporarily until this whole Cure thing blows over. Tyler should not have to take this risk. I'll fix this, you can trust me…as you once said: we are all Lockwoods."

* * *

Kat was trying to run through the forest on her _stupid_ heels after Caroline hadn't answered and she had done a locator spell only to find out that her friend was in the old Lockwood cellars. Without hesitation she hurried down the stairs and into the cave only to be met with the sight of a couple of Klaus's hybrids and Caroline and Stefan.

Kim sped in front of her. "Looks like our little princess is back for a second round."

Katelyn smirked. "Yeah well, now I came prepared." She raised her hands and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back slightly and started chanting words. "Adiuva me, cum ingenti voce obtestor… Adiuva me, cum ingenti voce obtestor….." The hybrids grabbed their heads whilst covering their ears with painful looks. One by one they dropped to the floor. "Don't just stand there…LET'S GO!"

They were far from the cellar's when they stopped running. "Stefan….I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do…I have to speak to Caroline privately." Stefan thanked Katelyn and sped away.

"Okay how much do you know about Tyler's idiot plan to trap Klaus in his body and bury himself under cement?"

Caroline crossed her arms. "I know just about everything….why? Kat I don't understand you anymore….I can't figure out who you wanna help and whose side you are on! Are you the enemy because I sure as hell don't see you like that but how can I trust that you are not just setting Tyler and up to help Klaus"

"I'm officially done with Klaus….forever. I broke up with him and sure the feelings are still there but Ty is my brother. I'm not gonna let him endanger himself, if this goes wrong…Klaus will kill him, if only to make a point to me. Now I have an idea, I can do the spell on Klaus but I'm not going to let Tyler be the host. I was thinking about breaking into prison…..getting a criminal and cloak, immobilize and protect the body with a spell. That way I know for sure that Niklaus won't be harmed, killed or found and that Tyler will be safe and walking around." _I would've asked Kol to help me but he is not answering his damned phone._ "Please say you'll help me!"

Care's face turned into a bright smile and before she knew it Kat was in a crushing hug. "Katie…you are a genius. I…thank you….for doing this….and giving me a semi-normal life with my boyfriend."

"Don't celebrate to early Care. It's not going to be easy and we have such a short time span so we have to split up at a moment. We'll break the prisoner out. I prepare the body for Klaus as you inform Tyler about the plan….Tell him that I swore to help him on my mother's grave…he knows I never break that promise."

"okay….let's do this Kat!"

* * *

 **Later that night:**

Caroline confidently walked into the grilled followed by Tyler and Hayley as she led them to the bathroom.

"How the hell did you even get out?!" Tyler asked her raising his eyebrows.

"I got out because your sister knows what you're up to and recognized the stupidity of your Alpha hybrid murder plan."

"Damnit Caroline….Kat is torn between me and Klaus how do you…" Tyler sighed deeply "you know what, I'm not going to fight with you anymore."

Care dramatically rolled her eyes and put her hands at her hips. "Oh…we are gonna do PLENTY of fighting, the second that you shove Klaus into someone else's body."

Tyler looked at her slightly irritated that he had to repeat himself. "We've been through this, I don't have anyone else's body."

"Yeah well Katie and I do."

Hayley felt slight panic rising within her. Her whole plan and deal with Shane could end up in jeopardy. "What?! WHO?"

"Some random psycho murder case, this guy deserves it and he's human…makes him the perfect candidate."

Tyler stares at Caroline and smiled at her.

"It's too late to change the plan….besides who says your little sister can be trusted Ty?" Caroline and Tyler turned towards her and then Ty hesitantly looked at Caroline.

"Do you trust her? Care can I trust Katie on this?"

"You can. Kate broke up with Klaus permanently….she swore it on her mom's grave." They stared into each other's eyes and then Tyler nodded.

"Okay….call Katie, make sure it will work and ask her if she needs help."

Hayley repressed her anger and raised both her eyebrows in an attempt to look bewildered. "TYLER!"

Tyler turned to the brunette wolf and shrugged. "It's a brilliant plan Hayley." He then smiled at Caroline. "You and my sister are the most genius women in the world." He smiled as he pressed a kiss against Caroline's lips. Neither of them noticed Hayley texting behind them with an aggravated look upon her face.

"I gotta go find my mom and let her know I might actually graduate." And within seconds he was running towards the door, happily searching for his mother.

For some unknown reason to Caroline, Hayley stuck around in the bathroom as Care excitedly dialled Kat's number. Katelyn almost immediately answered "Y'hello"

"Kat! Guess what…Tyler agrees with the plan. Are you able to do it…will it work, please say it will work." Care waited in suspense.

"I'm positive that it will work Care, I'm at the swimming hole right now, preparing the body….It's this weird as complicated spell that I need water for and I thought no one in their right mind would come here tonight."

"You're the best Kat….do you need any help? With anything?"

Katelyn sighed. "Well now that you ask, I had to drag this body, that ways a shit tonnes all the way from where we left him in the cellar to the lake. Since he was knocked out cold the task was doable but I would definitely appreciate it if someone with some vamp muscle could help me out on the way back."

Hayley remained close to Caroline to try and listen in on the conversation. "Okay, I'll meet you at the lake as soon as I can. Once again Katie Thanks!"

"Don't thank me Caroline….Ty is my brother, I love him and I won't let him rot."

Caroline ended the call and turned to Hayley with a huge smile. "Katie said it's gonna work. You can call of your witch, we got this."

Hayley put on a fake smile. "I gathered, congratulations"

"Thank you" Caroline said as she turned her back on the brunette to walk out of the bathroom but before she could she felt two hands around her neck and a quick snap and then everything went black.

Hayley looked down on the blonde who she had temporarily killed by snapping her neck. "You're welcome and with those words she stormed out of the bathroom and towards the lake."

* * *

Katelyn just finished her spells and what nots and looked at the body with a satisfied smile. As she looked around all she saw was a couple of trees and beyond that darkness. The woods were pitch black except for the spots where moonlight shone through. As she stared into the nothingness she took a moment to reflect. _Am I doing the right thing….If I wouldn't do this Tyler would end up dead or he would succeed and I would have no grip over what would happen to Niklaus. What If Klaus's enemies came for him whilst he was in Tyler's body. She would lose both of them._

Out of nowhere Katelyn felt a sturdy arm wrap around her throat, catching her of guard and interrupting her single moment of peace. She tried to turn to see who was holding her but the person was way stronger which led her to conclude that it was a hybrid.

She struggled against the grip but stopped when someone moved into the light and stood in front of her. "Hayley?! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from screwing up the plan." Hayley whistled loudly and another hybrid moved into Kat's eyesight. He walked over to the heavy body and lifted it with ease.

"We're on the same side…I'm helping you guys!" The hybrid behind her tightened his hold on Kat and spoke up.

"Right….help us...You have been fucking with Klaus for so long and expect us to believe that you are on our side. You and your little tricks." Kat ignored the hybrid's comment and looked at Hayley with narrowed eyes.

"How did you know I was here? I did not tell anyone except….." She saw a hint of a malicious smile on Hayley's face. "What did you do to her?!"

"Snapped her neck." Hayley turned to the other hybrid carrying the body. "Get rid of it Cameron."

To her great horror Kat saw her entire day of work and her only chance of taking control of the situation with Tyler and Niklaus thrown to waste as Cameron, the hybrid, launched the prepared body into the lake.

"NO!" She slammed her head backwards against the hybrids head and ran for the water, only to be blocked by Hayley. "You bitch! My brother trusted you! They are all trusting you!" She threw a punch that hit Hayley straight in the jaw. "You just signed Tyler's death sentence!"

The wolf-girl hissed but didn't hit her back. "Cameron, Nathan….it seems like she could use some help cooling down." And before Katelyn knew it the two hybrids had grabbed her and pushed her under in the cold water of the lake.

Kat struggled against their grip and just before she ran out of oxygen they would pull her back up and then plunge her back in. They repeated it several times and each time, Kat could feel herself weaker and closer to passing out.

"Alright, alright…that's good enough. She doesn't have to die." The hybrids held her under the cold water until she was on the brink of passing out and then they let go of her and disappeared into the darkness speeding away with Hayley.

Katelyn was heavily breathing as she crawled onto the forest bedding. "Fuck!" She angrily punched her fist into the dirt and then rolled over on her back closing her eyes. She kept breathing heavily for a couple of minutes trying to figure out her next step.

"I have to warn Tyler, convince him to run….he needs to get out of town….far away, Klaus will kill him when he finds out." She pushed herself up and started running through the woods. Every step felt like a mile due to her heavy wet clothes. Even though the temperatures weren't too high she decided to get rid of her jacket and continued running in only her t-shirt to speed up the process.

About half an hour later Kat found herself at a familiar clearing in the woods, she was close to the town square now and the only thing she focussed on was getting to Tyler. Suddenly she tripped over an object. She landed on another and squealed as she came face to face with a deceased Adrian.

"Oh god….oh no." She could feel the, still warm blood soak into her shirt. A hand encircled her upper arm and pulled her up.

"Katie." Her panicky blues clashed with her big brother's sad, deep brown eyes.

"Tyler." Katelyn threw herself into his arms. "Ty, you have to run. Hayley betrayed you. You gotta run, Klaus will come after you." Tyler stroked her golden brown curls and then took her face into his hands.

"I know you tried. Thank you for that Katelyn, please look after Carol and stay away from Klaus. I will be back, I promise." He kissed her forehead and the sped away.

For a second Kat remained at the sight of the sacrifice. Two thoughts ran through her mind. _It has started. The sacrifice is nearly complete…._ The other was restricted to him. _How could he so easily kill people that did everything for him…He should have at least had a bond….would he be able to kill me?_

She shook the thoughts as she walked away from the dead hybrids and proceeded her journey to the town square. The snow flake machine was still blowing about but a feeling of dread settled inside her when it was everyone was gone. _What time was it….had the party already ended?_

She walked towards the centre and couldn't believe her eyes. There stood Niklaus behind the fountain, from her vanishing point she could only see him bending over something, his face covered in a reddish content that she assumed had to be blood. She slowly took a few steps forward, remaining at a safe distance but then she saw what he was doing.

"No...he wouldn't" She whispered as her mind was in denial as she saw Klaus drowning someone in the fountain. She started running towards them as she saw the person, pointlessly struggling against the original hybrid's grip. As she got closer she recognized the purplish dress and woman's posture. _Carol…_

"NOOOOO" She screamed it from the top of her lungs. Klaus slightly looked up but continued to press Carol's face underwater. "KLAUS!" He filtered out Katelyn's nearby screams and soon after felt Carol's struggle faltering and then her body went limp.

Not much later he felt an immense push at his chest launching him a couple feet away. After Kat had shoved Klaus with her magic and hands she turned and pulled Carol's limp body out of the water and from the edge of the fountain into her own arms as she sat down.

"Carol" Her voice was not much more than a peep. "Carol please…." She bend down to listen if her stepmother was still breathing. Then looked for a pulse but both were absent. "No…no no god damn it, I won't lose another family member."

Klaus heard the strain in her voice…the immense hurt and realized that he had pushed too far. In his rage he had taken away one of the few good things in her life. He so badly wanted to embrace her and let her cry on his shoulder. _How could I do this to her._ But he knew she wouldn't want him anywhere near her. With a distinct sadness in his eyes he fled the scene.

* * *

Kat took a deep breath and started chanting as she placed both her hands over Carol's heart. "Quaero quod resurrexit a mortuis.", "Quaero quod resurrexit a mortuis.". Tears streamed down her face as she continued. She continued the chant and ended up screaming it whilst sobbing.

"NO! NO! Wake up…You are not leaving us. Tyler needs you! We need an annoying, nagging parent! Please! Don't die on him….me" She looked up into the sky and yelled aloud. "Help me! DAMN IT! QUAERO QUOD RESURREXIT A MORTUIS!" But nothing came and her magic faltered and eventually she had exhausted the source. The wind around her and Carol's body that had previously picked up died down and Katie hopelessly looked down at the body.

She pressed her forehead against Carol's and yelled out her emotional pain. She looked at the woman's close eyes and noticed how kind the face actually was. "No this isn't over." She started chest compressions and CPR. When it didn't seem to be working she started slamming her fist on Carol's chest. "NO…NO…NO" every time she hit harder and screamed louder.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her body and pulled her shut against a body behind her. "No! Let go of me! LET GO OF ME! I have to save her!"

She was whipped around and looked into Kol's face. His hands were in her neck forcing her to look at him. "She is gone Kat!" He slightly shook her head. "It's okay! You can't do anything now!"

Katelyn pushed herself away from Kol's chest, angrily looking into his eyes. "Where were you?! I called you several times today!"

Kol looked away for a moment and then turned back to her. "I was busy working on our plan and I…I was trying to convince Rebekah to be on our side but she declined and I fear that she is going to inform Niklaus."

"Oh of course! You did your own thing….you were with your sister. Your family, you are all so selfish! You could've helped me prevent this and now….now my family has lost another member at the hands of YOUR BROTHER. You know what I've learned my lesson." Katelyn threw another look at Carol's dead body and the walked away from Kol.

She didn't get far before he sped in front of her. "You are blaming me? What about our plan? What about the cure….what about SILAS!"

"I'M DONE OKAY! I'M DONE KOL! DONE WITH EVERYTHING! I thought I was doing good but it's over. I'm retreating. Your brother made his point….he won't stop at anything. I loved that woman, she was my family. I'm done with our plan, I'm done with your family and I'm done with my magic!" She turned her back on him again and started walking.

"So you're giving up!" Kol's deep voice shouted after her.

Without turning she answered him. "Your family did it Kol. What happened tonight was the final drop. You broke me….you brought me down. So yes….I am giving up."

* * *

Katelyn had just ended her phone call with Sheriff Forbes and was happy to know that Carol's body was properly being taking care of. She was lying on her bed in one of her father's sweaters. memories flooded her mind. There were not many good ones but there were a few that she would allow herself to revisit.

When she was little with Tyler and she would sometimes visit the Lockwood house. There was one particular memory from the summer when she was about 6. They were having a picnic on the property near the lake. Carol and Richard were drinking a glass of wine as Mason was playing hide and seek with Tyler and her. She didn't mind being found first and roared with laughter as Mason picked her up threw her in the air and twirled her around. He then found Tyler and picked him up as well walking around with both of them on his arms. Carol and Richard chuckled as Tyler and she worked together to tackle Mason to the floor.

The memory disappeared and all that was left was emptiness. Her heart was empty, the Lockwood mansion was empty…everything in that memory was either gone or dead. She sobbed uncontrollably but paused when she heard a knock on her window. She slowly walked over her face still wet with tears. And there he stood, the last person she would've expected to see.

"Katalyna." _What was he doing here?_

"Elijah?" Her voice was but a whisper and his face was filled with compassion as he looked into her blue eyes.

* * *

 **Oooh Elijah's back!**

 **All four of the original siblings in one town, will Katelyn be able to stay away from the Mikaelson's and the Cure/Silas conflict. Will she stay in mystic falls or is she planning to leave? How is Kol going to retaliate? What is going to go down between The Michaelson's (patricularly Elijah next chapter) and Katelyn?**

 **Tell me you thoughts!**


	32. Chapter 32 Grief and Revelations

**Hi everyone….I can't believe it myself either but well, it's true 2 updates within 1 week. I had some extra time on my hands so well I spend it on writing another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Some significant plot lines will be revealed within this one. Thanks for reading and following and reviewing, now for the reviewers:**

 **Adela:** Well I won't spoil it but I have been dropping hints and a child does seem like something that could happen in the near future…A happy and warm family will definitely take some work and time though….

 **Guest:** Her magic has to do with her distribution of her power. It works like a battery, sometimes it empty sometimes it's full and she can't over use it or it will be dangerous. Kat already prepared the body for Klaus and used her magic for this plus she was saving her powers to perform the actual ritual in which she would put Klaus into the human body. She therefore didn't kick Hayley and the hybrid's asses….plus she wasn't prepared or properly motivated. :)

 **Njeha:** Hahahaaha, well it's all part of the plot :) No promises about Kol but I promise you that he will be part of the story line for a while longer. If you are a fan of Kol and Katelyn as partners in crime, I know you will love where the story will be going from here on. As for Klaus and Kat maybe she doesn't forgive him maybe she gets even and from there on well…..who knows. They'll definitely have a long road ahead.

 **Jamcneill680:** OMG! Thanks for reviewing….again :) I'm happy that the chapters at least provoke some emotions :p As you can see I got some new inspirations so here's another chapter. I hope you'll continue to enjoy reading as much as I love reading your kind reviews time after time….it really means a lot. Hahahahah well you can probably guess where the story is going to go from this chapter let's just say. Soon enough the plot will jump to another TVD series ;) and Klaus and Kat will have a long way to go but there will be something that will connect them forever.

 **So here you go y'all: Chapter 32:**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Grief and revelations:**

"Elijah" There he stood. In front of her window. His brown hair styled, wearing a suit as always and with a warm, sincere look in his brown eyes.

She walked to the balcony doors and opened them as she quickly wiped her cheeks. "What…why are you here?"

"May I come in?" He did not take a step forward until she nodded.

Elijah slowly and hesitantly crossed the threshold and watched how Katelyn stood near her bed with her back turned towards him.

"Katalyna…You do not have to hide your emotions, I would understand if you do not wish to see me."

She could hear his voice was quite far and turned to look at him. "Why did you come?" She could hear her own voice was still strained with sadness.

For the first time since she had come to know the original he was at a loss of words. He looked down, as if he were ashamed of something. "I came…..I came because my youngest brother informed me of what passed tonight. I knew that you would be alone and maybe in need of a friend. Now, I know that I might not qualify as such but I do know a lot about loss dear Katalyna." Kat bit her lip trying to suppress the tears but found that under the warm and compassionate eyes and voice of Elijah, she couldn't keep it to together.

For a moment they both stood there. A broken young girl and an old shattered soul. Elijah watched as the tears rolled down the beautiful face of the dead silent girl. He took a few powerful steps and encircled her body with his arms. Kat pressed her face into his shoulder and let the tears flow freely. Seconds, no minutes passed as they simply stood there in the empty house.

"Katalyna I offer you my deepest apologies for what my brother did. I do not know what overcame Niklaus. Sometimes his rage…He loses control" Even Elijah seemed to realized there was no excuse for Niklaus's deeds.

Katelyn stayed in Elijah's comforting arms but leaned back a little and looked into his face. "You know….my mother's family has a saying about betrayal. "Betrayal, doesn't only break your heart but also darkens your soul….You'll never forget the pain. It's like a fog that forever lingers in the depths of your mind. I never thought Niklaus would be capable of this"

Another tear fell from her eye and Elijah brushed it away. "Katalyna…"

She interrupted him. "How could he do it Elijah. HOW….He is the one that once said family is sacred and he killed mine! You know I'm not even crying because of him. He's not worth it. I'm crying because my delusion of who he was and what he was capable of was completely shattered by the truth of who he is. I just….I can't…I would've never done that to him!"

"I know. My brother destroyed something within you but listen to me. Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. I have suffered many, so has Niklaus, in a twisted way it is what unites us. It is too late for Niklaus and my family but please promise me that you will not let this destroy your trust in others. Don't let Niklaus take that from you. Your faith and love are your most important virtues do not let go of them."

Katelyn wrapped her arms around Elijah's torso. "I'm scared. I had never felt true hatred up until tonight but I…I hated him and I want him to feel what I'm feeling. W-w-when I saw him murder Carol, someone I had grown to love….and I wanted him, I still want him to feel that pain."

"You seek revenge?"

"YES….No….I don't know. What I truly want is my life back. I want to be oblivious about vampires and witches and what not. I don't want to practice magic and I want everyone who died because of this back. I want uncle Mason, Carol, my dad and Tyler to fill this house with laughter."

"You know and I really discourage you to do this, that I have the ability to compel you. I can make you forget" Elijah frowned but his worries vanished when Katelyn viciously shook her head.

"No, I must remember what Klaus did tonight, I have to remember the intense pain or I might fall in love with him again only to get my heart broken once more but I would like to ask you for another favour."

"Certainly…anything you wish."

Kat's cheeks coloured slightly at the awkward question, she knew she would sound like a scared little girl but she needed this. "W-will…will you stay with me tonight? I have never been alone in this house and I…I can't be alone tonight."

"It would be my pleasure but may I ask you for a book then. I happen to like spending my spare time reading."

Katelyn climbed into her bed and gestured Elijah to lay down next to her. The original did but out of curiously and honour he laid on top of the blankets whilst Katie laid underneath. She reached for two books on the nightstand and handed it to him.

"Antigone and….Harry Potter and the deathly hollows?" The formal original raised his eyebrows and Kat smiled slightly.

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't have read the latter. You haven't lived if you haven't read at least 1 part of the Harry Potter story. I think you'll like it, Hermione just like Antigone is one of the strongest female protagonists in literature or at least she is in my opinion. Just read it, it will be worthwhile." Katelyn yawned and turned on her side.

"Goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight dear Katalyna. Sleep well."

* * *

"Kat wake up…Katie?!" A gentle hand shook her body and she softly opened her eyes.

She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes as she confusedly look at Caroline. "9 AM…What is it Caroline?"

"Tyler is back. He heard about his mom…I'm sorry Katie do you know what happened?"

Katelyn quickly looked through the room but there was no sign of Elijah except for a note sticking out of the harry potter book.

"Katie?!" Caroline raised her voice to gain attention.

"Huh what?" She gave Caroline a sad and confused look as she remembered every moment from yesterday night. It was like a horror movie playing around in her thoughts.

"Never mind. My mom is going to have this memorial service in the gym at noon. I just wanted to let you know…and see if you needed any help or…or a shoulder to cry on."

Katelyn got up and suddenly an undeniable wave of nausea hit her. She spurted out of the room and into the bathroom, emptying her stomach in the toilet. _What on earth._

A second later she felt someone pressing a cold cloth in her neck and Caroline's kind voice whispered comforting words as another wave of nausea travelled through her body and she hurled once more. "Alright alright." The blonde helped Katelyn up and flushed the toilet. "Kat maybe you should go see a doctor sometime."

"I'm fine Care…everything has just been too much lately."

Caroline nodded in understanding and grabbed a towel for Katie. "You go take a shower, I'll choose an outfit and help you get dressed and then we'll go find your brother….he's going through a rough time as well Kat's"

Katelyn did as she was told. "T-thanks Carry."

Caroline paused and smiled to herself as the childish nickname rolled from her friends lips.

* * *

"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy leads to healing, that one community is stronger than a thousand of its members. But how dies a community stay strong after losing its leader? And Carol was so much more than a leader: She was an open-minded friend and a concerned mother, taken from us too soon by a terrible accident."

Katelyn's grip on her shirt tightened and she clenched her jaw as the images from last night flashed through her mind again. _Accident….._

Tyler seemed to be thinking the same. "Screw this!" He jumped up from his spot in between Caroline and Katelyn and stormed out of the gym hall.

"What? Tyler? Tyler!" Caroline was about to get up but Katelyn put a hand on her shoulder.

"I got this." With those words Katie jogged after her brother. She found him sitting on one of the benches outside at the lunch tables.

"Ty…." She sat down next to him without saying anything else and just like she had anticipated he started speaking.

"They play it of as an accident! We all know that it wasn't Kat…..NO ONE DROWNS IN A FOUNTAIN! They are pretending like she was drunk….and sure sometimes she had her issues with alcohol but this is doing her name and reputation injustice. Besides we both know who did it….don't we Katelyn but everyone is to fucking scared to say it! He destroys my entire life! KLAUS killed her…..and it's all my fault!"

"what no! Don't you dare think that! It's not your fault." _If it's anyone's fault it's mine._ She swallowed her thoughts.

Tyler shook his head. "She was my mom! I should've been here to protect her…to save her. She died BECAUSE OF ME!" He stood up and flipped the table throwing it as far as he could and it hit a couple of cars in the parking lot and the alarms went off. Tyler collapsed and grabbed his ears as the noise continued. "Make it stop…please make it stop!"

Kat kneeled next to her brother and pulled him into a hug. Pulling his head underneath hers as she leaned on his with her chin. Tears were streaming down her own face as her brother roared out in pain. "Shhh Tyler…your senses are heightened because of your emotions. It's going to be okay…It'll be okay" She herself could her the frailness and uncertainty in her voice as she said the words. She didn't' believe them so how could Tyler.

"It hurts….it hurts…please Katie make it stop…."

"Okay, okay come here, I'll make it stop…it's okay….shhhh. She started humming a song that she remembered Carol humming once in a while. At the same time she used her magic to knock Tyler out slowly but surely. The sobbing softened until there was nothing but a couple of birds chirping. She dragged her brother's heavy body to his car in the parking lot and drove him home.

* * *

Kate was jolted from her sleep by her ringtone. 5PM, what the hell?! How did I sleep through the entire afternoon. She quickly looked at the couch across from her where she had left Tyler after getting him home….empty. O _oh god….He wouldn't go after Klaus would he._

Without looking at the caller ID she answered the phone call. "Kate"

There was not a single doubt in her mind about who the caller was, when she heard the voice. "I swear if you hurt Tyler."

"I promise you, your unfortunate brother is nowhere near me. I called you because I want to apologize to you about yester…"

Katelyn ended the phone call before Klaus got to finish his sentence and immediately blocked his number. _How dare he_ Her question about Tyler's whereabouts remained unanswered and she decided to call Caroline.

"Care?!"

"Nope…it's your other friend. Although are we really still friends now that you were secretly working with Kol to prevent us from finding the cure." Katelyn rolled her eyes, why did this stupid, ancient family have to pester her every moment of every day.

"Rebekah…I need to know where Caroline is because I need to find my brother. It's an emergency."

Kat heard soft laughter through the phone. "Well search no further…they are both right here, together with Stefan and Elena although the party won't last for long….your brother was about to start his own little feast just before you interrupted us with your phone call."

"No…Rebekah don't do this. Tyler isn't in a stable condition…don't make him turn please." But the call had already ended.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Kat threw her phone against the wall out of frustration and grabbed her keys speeding out of the house and over to her motorcycle.

About ten minutes later Katelyn arrived at the high school she didn't even bother to lock up and let her motorcycle fall to the ground as she ran for the entrance. She ran in the direction of rambling sounds and saw how Elena and Stefan were trying to hold a door as Tyler's growls were heard on the other side.

"Run….go…I'll deal with my brother." The vampires turned around and insecurely looked at Kat's slender and fatigue figure. "You're supposed to have super-hearing…I'm not gonna repeat myself. GO…now!" The duo sped away and Kat mentally prepared.

The doors soon budged and Tyler, in his wolf form jumped on her, pinning her to the floor. He was snarling aggressively and tried to bite her but Kat had both of her hands in the fur of his head and kept him at a distance.

"Ty…stop it. I can help okay." But she could see that his human side was far gone. "Alright you need an outlet of anger I get it!" Katelyn turned the ring that her grandmother had spelled to help her get control over her turning. She waited a few seconds but nothing happened. _What the hell was going on with her…why wasn't she turning?!_ Tyler made an unsuspected movement whilst Kate was not paining attention and she cried out as Tyler bit a chunk out of her shoulder.

He continued fighting her but Katie remained calm as she tried to talk sense into him. "Tyler, please…I know you can hear me. Give me a chance to help you…my magic will help but I just need you to be still for a moment."

The talking was futile and her defense started to falter. Suddenly Tyler was launched of off her and she was back on her feet. Kol was standing next to her and he examined her as his dark eyes quickly scanned her body. "You're bleeding….and you're cold."

"I don't care…Once again, your family is messing up my life. I try to stay out of it and your sister has to involve my mentally unstable brother to solve her problems. So why don't you leave me be" She turned to leave but Kol grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Wait…I understand that you hate my family but you have no excuse to take it out on me. You are the one that abandoned me and our plan…now for the moment I'm just here to help" He took of his coat and draped it over her shoulders. "Take my advice…don't forget to take care of yourself Katalyna, you do not look well" Katelyn huffed, shrugged and then turned to start looking for her brother again.

* * *

After Katelyn had dropped a rather exhausted Tyler off at home she decided to go to hospital to get her wound stitched. For once she wanted to be normal, so instead of healing her wound through magic or letting it heal slowly because of her werewolf gene she went to see a doctor. Well it wasn't only to be normal but she had noticed something about her was different lately….not mentally but physically…she was weaker, more tired and well not at her top physique like a 18 year old should be.

"Miss Lockwood" A nurse had walked into the waiting room and smiled softly when Katelyn got up from her seat. Kat followed the nurse to a separate room. "Nasty looking bite you have there. Was it yours? You know that can happen sometimes, even though they love you or are loyal to you, sometimes they just bite…"

"Pardon?" Kat raised her eyebrows.

"The dog bite" The nurse softly shook her head. "Never mind I'll get the doctor."

"Yeah…" Katelyn sat down on the bed and patiently waited.

"MISS LOCKWOOD?!" Katelyn shot up straight and realized that she had fallen asleep whilst waiting. "Oh hi…..uhm sorry….that has been happening to me lately"

"Does it? When did it start happening and how frequently does it happen?" The doctor started working on the wound on her shoulder as she answered his question.

"Uhm…I don't know 'bout a week ago….maybe two and it happens on a daily basis. No matter how much sleep I get at night I'm just tired anyways" She hissed as the doctor punctured the wound with a syringe to inject some substance against tetanus.

"I see any other regular ailments that you have experienced?" He started stitching.

"Well uhm…not really…" _come on be honest._ "Okay sometimes I have dizzy spells or feel nauseous all of a sudden."

"There all done." The doctor stood up from his spot behind her and looked her over. "Would it be alright if we perform a blood test. I believe the lab has some extra time on their hands and it only takes half an hour…."

"Yeah….sure…I'd rather know for sure that nothing is wrong." Katelyn shrugged and sheepishly smiled at the doctor.

* * *

Kat fidgeted, if there was one thing in the world she hated it would be waiting for a diagnosis. _Were they going to find something….what if she was severely ill, what if her magic was giving her some weird disease or tumour…..alright I got to stop stressing myself out._

The doctor walked back into the room with a stoic face and tried to give the teenager a plastic smile. "Miss Lockwood, we have examined the blood sample…May I ask you…are your parents here?"

"N-no I uhm…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't have my parents anymore."

"Ah I see….are you uhm….in a relationship?" The doctor nervously looked at the paper.

"No….not anymore. I don't understand what this has to do with my blood test...Just tell me what you found!"

The doctor looked at the young girl, who was still only a child in his eyes. "The test detected high levels of the hCG hormone in your blood…."

"Oh god no…" Katelyn dropped her head into her hands. "No your tests must be wrong, it's not possible!" She exclaimed tears stinging in her eyes.

"So I gather that you know what this means. Miss Lockwood….when was your last menstruation?"

"I…I don't know….I have not kept track of it…It's been a rather stressful couple of months. But I just can't….I can't be pregnant! It's not possible. You don't understand!"

The doctor laid his hand on Kat's shoulder in an attempt to calm and comfort her. "Katalyna….have you been sexually active in the last 1 or 2 months?"

Katelyn looked him straight in the eye. "Yes but….." _What am I gonna tell him?! That I had sex with a hybrid who has been technically dead for centuries. A being that physically can't reproduce._

"I understand that it's a shock."

"How sure are you?! How far along?" Her voice was panicky as she jumped of the table and grabbed her, or actually Kol's coat.

"We are ninety-nine percent sure and from the results we gathered that you are about a month pregnant. Miss Lockwood….is the father…."

Kat swallowed hard. _It's undeniably his…even though it's the impossible it was his….she could feel it as she placed her hand on her stomach….. This doctor has to forget…no one can ever find out._ Katelyn grabbed the unsuspecting doctor's head and started chanting erasing his memory with her magic. "Thank you for stitching me up but I must leave now."

Katelyn started running out of the door and through the hospital halls. Her breath was caught high in her throat and she was crying in despair. _Why, how did this happen?!_ "Katelyn?" She thought she recognized the face of a family friend who worked in the hospital but ignored the call of her name and kept running.

Her tears were blurring her vision and she had no idea where she was running to as she exited the hospital. "Kate!" _Klaus_ This time she could place the voice immediately but there was no way in hell she was going to speak to him, now or ever. "Katalyna!" _great Elijah too. God could everyone just leave her alone._ Of course it was impossible to outrun an original vampire and a pair of familiar arms caught her and stopped her from running.

"Love?" She could feel Klaus's eyes piercing on her face but she refused to look on him. When she finally did she saw a guilty look within his eyes and an overall worried expression on his face.

Katelyn looked at him with her eyes full of accusations and hatred. _He killed Carol and now he got her into this._ If he hadn't screwed up everything...If he had just listened she could've given him a family, they would've had this child together…a miracle...but now the only thing she felt when looking at him was disgusted. "Let go Niklaus!" When he didn't she started franticly hitting him in the chest. "Don't touch me!"

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah stood next to them and Klaus shot him an angry look but let go of Katelyn.

The brunette moved forward and got into his face. Klaus saw how her usually kind blue eyes were now cold and filled with tears "Don't you ever come near me, or talk to me again. I am done with you." She turned her back to him and remembered that her motorcycle was in the parking lot. She jogged over to it.

Klaus sadly watched her jog away. _I really, really destroyed my chance with her this time_. He was not quite certain if he was feeling it right but he got the impression that she was not only so upset because of what happened with Carol. Something was really, really wrong with her. Why would she come running and crying out of a hospital? _If something was wrong with her. If she would die without him knowing or doing anything about it...I still love her_

He turned to his brother knowing that she would not be willing to talk to him. "Elijah, you need to talk to her. Not on my behalf but for her own sake, something is very wrong." He didn't give Elijah a chance to reply and vamp sped away.

Katelyn had just started the engine of her bike when the older original brother stood next to her. "I do not wish to speak to anyone Elijah. I'm sorry but please leave me alone." She put on her helmet and drove of at a high speed.

* * *

 **One and a half days after the news:**

Kat was rolled up in a ball underneath her blankets. She had blocked all contact with the world around her and had stayed in bed all day and night, well except for her occasional trips to the bathroom and kitchen to get some food. _Pregnant…..a baby…._

I can't be a mother, this child should never be born. No one should have Klaus as a father…no one….this child would never grow up in a safe environment unless….. _I have to leave, get out of here._ Kat started thinking about a place where no one not Niklaus, not Elijah, not Kol, not her brother and not even her grandparents could find her. _God Grandma…..what would she say if she knew?_ Tears started prickling in her eyes as she rolled on her back.

 _Maybe an abortion…._ Unconsciously she had laid her hand on her still toned stomach…no sign of a baby in there. She focussed her magic….. _no it was definitely in there_ and part of her loved this child already.

There was a sudden loud knocking on her balcony door. Kate walked over to it and grimaced when she saw Kol there.

"I thought I made it clear that I want to be left alone by you and your family…."

"Abundantly….now may I come in?" He held up his finger with a smug smile. "Oh wait…I was already invited in." He walked through the door and into her room. "You've been ignoring all your phone calls…..even Elijah and your own brother couldn't contact you."

"Ahw you asked them about me? How kind." She was being over the top sarcastic and bitchy but she had to get Kol out of here and away from her. What if Kol would find out, surely he would tell his family about the newest addition. "Why did you come Kol."

"I compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They are getting closer Kat, they know about Silas, they have the headstone, the sword and they are now working on completing the map." He reached into his jacket pockets and proudly showed her the white oak stake and a set of daggers. "but at least I obtained these to even the playing field."

Katelyn crossed her arms. "Well I think you are working yourself into a shit load of trouble Kol. Klaus won't be happy that you are targeting his one and only hunter and have stolen his only way of controlling his family….plus the weapon that can kill him. Rebekah is probably pissed at you for denying her an opportunity to be human and Elena and the other Salvatore's will hunt you down for trying to kill precious little Jeremy and they hated you already so if we are looking at most likely to die or be daggered….my money is on you."

"Exactly…which is why I need your help." Kol flashed in front of her and looked down on her a certain demand in his eyes.

"I'm out Kol. Done, I've told you this repeatedly. My advice….undo the compulsion on Jeremy, get on a plane and enjoy your eternity at a nice, sunny place far away from your sick family." She walked to her bedroom door and opened it. "Now please, be kind enough to leave and not come back…and do me a favour: tell your brothers and sister not to bother come knocking either."

Kol wasn't used to this treatment from Katelyn. Even though she had given up she had never been so heartless to him and it enraged him. He took a few powerful strides and stopped next to her in the door opening. "Just because you were a coward and gave up does not mean that I will. I will say this: Thank you for proving that I had been right to believe over all these centuries that no one can be trusted…..and that it's foolish to believe that you can rely on others for help."

Kol bend down closer to her face. "Oh and if you think that severing all ties with the family will keep Klaus away from you, you're wrong . You're his little obsession. Even if you hate him even if you two are at war, he will not forget you. If your run he will chase you because at one point he will see that you will be moving on and he cannot live with that. It doesn't matter it could be months, years, decades or centuries Niklaus will try to find you and win you back…You will NEVER be rid of him."

With pain in her heart she watched Kol leave. She knew that them working together and hanging out had changed something within him. She had sparked a little flame of hope, friendship and tenderness and her words had destroyed that tonight. She looked in the mirror and focussed on her stomach. _I'm doing the right thing….they can never know but Kol is right I need to find a way to get Niklaus to let me go, which means I have to break his heart in a way that all his love for me disappears._

Family is sacred to him. However much they annoy him, he cannot live without his remaining siblings. Her eye fell on the jacket that Kol had lend to her when she was injured yesterday and she walked over to it softly rubbing the fabric. _Sometimes in order to protect what you love dearly, you have to sacrifice something that means a lot to you._

Katelyn walked to her bed and was about to switch off the lamp on her night stand when her eye fell on the note in the harry potter book that Elijah had read. She bit her lip and decided to read it against her better judgement.

 _My dear Katalyna,_

 _You were indeed right to claim that this book was worthy of the time I spent reading it. I want to thank you for letting my family be part of your life for such a long time and for trying to show my brothers and sister that their humanity is still worth fighting for. I have known my siblings for centuries and whether or not you see it yourself, I can see the light you brought to their lives, in friendship and love._

"Do not pity the dead, Harry….Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love." (p.722)

 _Niklaus has never felt the love that you managed to give him and I hope that one day you find it in your heart to forgive him, even though you know deem him unworthy of his forgiveness._

 _-yours dearly_

 _Elijah Mikealson_

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply only to let her breath out in a deep sigh. Why did Elijah have his way with words. Another tear dropped from her eye. _Would I be able to do it…would I be able to kill….I don't think I can.._ "No…I have to do this. My child needs to come first" Kat whispered to herself. She knew that if she'd do this, it would be something Klaus would never forgive her and it was the only way to make sure he wouldn't care about her any longer. _After I've done this, I'll leave mystic falls and never look back._

* * *

 **Well…what to say?**

 **KAT'S PREGNANT: the news is out!**

 **But well, seems like our little witch has got some plans and troubles for the future…**

 **Who would she or would she not be able to kill? What will be happening?**

 **Tell me your thoughts,**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	33. Chapter 33 A view to kill

Hi everyone! So excited to post this chapter..I hope you'll love reading it as much as I loved writing it. PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END! Some things are going to happen that you might not like in this chapter but it will all unravel at the end. Once again thank you all for reading.

Now for the reviewers:

lozza ld: Everyone seems to love him. I won't promise anything but you will find out this chapter. Read it until the end that's most important.

njeha: Thank you so much for your review! Hahaha I didn't roll my eyes I actually smiled at the your comment. It seems that many of you want Kol to stick around a lot longer. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, read until the end...you will love the ending. PS. I didn't like him in Caleb's body as much either but no promises :)

Guest 1: Hahahaha review (I hope to fuck it's not Kol) made me laugh so bad. I guess you'll just have to read this chapter. This is gonna be fun….and don't skip to the end to find out whether he's gonna survive this chapter :p

Guest 2: I can assure you that there were be no Klaus-Hayley baby in this story, I just wouldn't know how to put that into the plot without ruining it. And you'll just have to read what happens to Kol and Katie in this chapter.

Adela: I wouldn't dream of killing that cute little thing

AnaneDvias3581: Hope you didn't have to wait to long

Alright guys so enjoy! Remember read till the end! Here you go:

 **Chapter 33: A view to kill**

* * *

Katelyn woke up just 5 minute before her alarm, something that always put her in a good mood and didn't happen very often. Last night was the first night that she had slept through in months. No worrying, no crying, no nightmares, after all she had convinced herself that she was capable of what she was going to do today. She knew she had to do this, not only to get herself out of this messy life but mainly for...him? her? she placed her hand on her still completely flat stomach...it will have to remain an it for now...or just baby.

Without any difficulty she climbed out of bed, dressed herself and then walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her hair. Today was going to be a normal day for the most part. She was going to help prep the school dance and decorate the high school. When she walked out of the bathroom, her eye fell on Kol's jacket hanging over her chair again. Damnit...the feelings and emotions came bursting in. God I wish that I could just shut them off like a vampire…

She sadly walked over to the chair and petted the leather fabric. Kol's words from the other day...the fact that he again believed that he was alone in the world and could trust no one flooded into her mind. She felt something other than the leather fabrick stroke across the palm of her hand and picked it from the jacket. One of his hairs...he really should get a haircut again. For a second she thought of a silly joke that she would tease Kol with but then realized that after tonight she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. No, I'll have to do it, Klaus will never forgive me if I kill him...if I take away his last little brother... With a deep sigh she put the hair on her desk and turned around walking to the door. In the opening she stopped and turned, eyes narrowed at the strain of her hair. Not much later she shook her head and shut the door behind her, ready to face this day and get it all over with.

* * *

Kat was walking through the halls of mystic falls high school when the tune of her ringtone started. She checked the caller ID...unknown. who would call me...should I answer, no I probably shouldn't. The tune ended and she continued heading to the gym hall that was being decorated for the 80's dance. A few seconds later her phone started to ring again, unknown...same caller probably. She send it to voicemail and continued walking. When the tune started playing for a third time her irritation peaked and she answered within seconds. "Make it quick."

"Ooh I'm not used to you being so snarky love.." Kat closed her eyes at the voice.

"Well you stooped to an all-time low Niklaus, really? calling me with another unknown phone number...that's just sad or as you would phrase it pathetic."

Klaus chuckled. "I rather enjoy it when your feisty side comes out to play, however there are more pressing matters...I need to find my little brother. Did he happen to drop by. It seems he has grown rather fond of you." His voice remained neutral mostly but at the last bit Katie noticed the slight jealousy laced through it.

She couldn't help but smirk at this and decided to pester Niklaus even more, after all he deserved it. "Hot, tall guy with deep chocolate brown eyes, the tendency to be mischievous and a body to die for...shouldn't be that hard to track."

Her malicious smile grew when there was a complete silence on the other end of the line and she could just imagine Niklaus's unhappy face. "That was no answer to my question Katalyna. Now please do not tempt my patience or need I remind you of what happens when you do. You forget yourself, we are not in love, you are no part of my life so do not expect any special treatment love. I will do whatever is necessary."

Katelyn's anger grew. "You have made that more than clear Niklaus and thank you for making what I'm going to do so much easier. You have just made up my mind by attempting to stab me in the heart once again." She knew that Klaus would not understand a word of what she was ranting about. "Oh and for your information, I did see Kol last night, only briefly though, good luck finding your daggers and white oak stake." With those words she ended the call.

Katie walked into the gym and smiled as she saw the 'normal' students at work. Ohw how she wished her life could be as simple as theirs but she knew she would never have that again. Unknowingly she placed her hand on her belly, something she had been doing so often since she had found out.

Okay, what to do...how to set my plan into action. Her eye fell on Bonnie who was making balloons and calling someone at the same time. Since Kate had broken of all contact with the world she had no exact idea of what everyone was up to and the easiest way to do that was listening in on that conversation of Bonnie, she was connected to all of it. I got to get close to Bonnie but a cloaking spell would be to obvious. A proud smile appeared on her face as she remembered a little spell she once had fun with, with her grandmother in Italy. A spell that allowed her to adopt the form of someone else, she loved that illusion.

Kat looked around the gym and her eye fell on Ivy, the girl who was in the organisation committee of the dance. Perfect Kat walked over to the blonde with a sweet smile. "Hi Ivy, uhm Caroline and Sheriff Forbes send me to ask you if you could come over to their house to go over the entire safety briefing and curfew one last time?"

"Oh, yeah...yeah I'll go there right away...thanks Katie. How great that you showed up by the way...I uhm...my condolences for your stepmom"

Katelyn nodded and as the blonde turned she quickly pulled a hair from the girl's head. It didn't go quite as smooth as Kat hoped and Ivy turned and looked at her weirdly. "Sorry there was a bug in your hair...I thought you'd appreciate it if I'd get it out of there." She smiled sheepishly and then walked outside for a bit.

Once Kat had reached a quiet part of the hall she focussed on the blonde hair and started her spell. "Kache l'nan san. Jen chèch je vo...Kache l'nan san. Jen chèch je vo...Kache l'nan san. Jen chèch je vo"

She jogged over to the first mirror she could find and raised her eyebrows as she saw Ivy's reflection. Well at least it worked.

With a triumphant feeling Kat walked back to the gym and got close to Bonnie. "Well it is hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're trapped in your house"

Well seems like Bonnie is eager to die, do people just forget what Elena puts them through?! She leaned in a little further to hear what Elena was saying through the phone but she only picked up a name….Kol

"You want Jeremy to kill Kol?!" Katelyn bit her lip, so that's what they're up to...It enraged her that Elena yet again felt justified to kill someone to solve her problems. Not that Kol was much better but it just wasn't fair.

Kat, still in the form of Ivy's body stepped back a little to give Bonnie some space. Still she heard what the witch said. "I'm on my way, we'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons."

Suddenly Bonnie turned and almost bumped into Ivy. Kat had known Ivy for a couple of years so she knew exactly how to act. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Bonnie. "No but I will…" She let out an overdramatic sigh. "If you have to be elsewhere you can go...I've got more than enough help and I'll tell Caroline that you did a lot." She nodded and then Ivy, or rather Katelyn walked away.

* * *

Katelyn remained in Ivy's form for a while as she continued helping out in the school as she tried to think through her plan. She was going to have to do it tonight but at the same time make sure Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy wouldn't be doing it before she could.

A surge of power crept up her spine as she sensed someone old enter the building. But she recognized the vibe as she walked closer to where her senses were leading her. She hid behind the school lockers and watched as Kol vamp sped out of his hiding spot and attacked Bonnie.

Kat didn't interfere but was surprised when Bonnie focussed and Kol started grunting in pain as his bones snapped. The balloons in the halls began to pop and a force started to travel through the hall, making the lockers open and in a way explode. Bonnie looked around scared as Kol collapsed at Katelyn felt the darkness of the magic course through her and then leave. Voices started whispering in her head and Kat only picked up one word as she grabbed her head because of a pulsing headache Expression.

Once Bonnie had disappeared Kat couldn't help but feel the urge to check on Kol. She ran from her spot and softly touched the originals shoulder. The brown eyes looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked and frowned slightly when she heard Ivy's voice instead of hers. She had completely forgotten that she hadn't changed back to herself and knowing Kol, she knew what was about to happen.

"I will be soon." He said and then used his vampire speed and strength to trap her between his body and the lockers. The original's fangs started to show but strangely enough it took him a moment before he made up his mind to feed from the girl in front of him. For a second Katelyn doubted about interacting. If she was going to hurt him or actually…she could barely finish her thought..kill him...tonight, didn't she deserve to suffer at his hands? Before she knew it Kol had sank his teeth into her neck and she gasped in pain.

Kol drank from her neck eagerly but stopped when his eyes perceived the blonde hair changing into a familiar golden brown. The pain and loss of blood caused the spell to falter. He pulled back as blood dripped down his chin and his brown eyes pierced into her blues. Katelyn staggered slightly and he quickly tightened his grip around her to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Bloody hell" He bit into his wrist and fed her some of his blood after which he sped her to the lunch area and set her down on one of the chairs.

"Are you out of your bloody mind! I was this close to killing you Katalyna!" He paced in front of her with a worried and ashamed expression.

The most reckless and relentless person she knew was feeling guilty about hurting her? I wish he had killed me…I deserve it for what I am...was...am planning to do to him. She shook her head and stood up. "I wish you had." It was absolute torture for Katie to be in his presence at that moment so she stood up and started walking away.

"You don't mean that." Kol's voice was strained with sorrow, something she was not used to hearing.

"Yes I do and don't act as if you care Kol. You told me the other night...you can only rely on yourself, no one really looks out for you, it all comes down to you and you alone. Now this is me looking out for myself."

* * *

It was in the early evening when Katelyn sat at her desk plotting all her moves for the night. The grimoire still lay open in front of her together with a few of the ingredients that she had used in the spell she had just performed. It was a truly difficult and demanding spell and at the moment it felt as if all her magic was drained.

What was next…right she needed to get Bonnie out of the picture. Katelyn walked downstairs to Carol's office which contained a file with all contact information on the town folk. She sat down behind the desk and thought of Carol as she let her hand glide over the wooden desk. A...A... yes She quickly dialed the phone number and it was answered almost instantly.

"Hi this is Abby speaking"

Katelyn smiled in relief that she had answered the phone "Miss Abby, hi this is Katelyn?"

"Katelyn? I am on my way to mystic falls at the moment"

This couldn't have played out any better. Bonnie's mom had been a witch, she would understand. "Really...oh well I have been wanting to speak to you...I will be quick I promise. It's important, I need to talk to you about Bonnie."

"Sure, her father called me telling that something was going on with her."

"Abby, how much do you know about expression?"

After finishing the phone call Katelyn quickly put on her jeans, a greyish cable knit cardigan and her black knee high boots. She opened the door to leave but to her surprise Elijah was standing on the porch.

"Katalyna." He nodded.

"Elijah….Why are you here?"

"I've come to ask you for your help. I need to know what is going on. I am worried about Kol, Elena Gilbert has asked him to come over to his house to talk but I must say that I am fearful of this situation."

Kate shook her head. "I am sorry Elijah, I am afraid I can't help you." When she tried to walk past Elijah his hand shot out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to face him.

"Katelyn I am truly sorry what Niklaus has done to you and your friends and your family. I know that you are hiding something, I can see it in your eyes...you are not a good liar and I happen to like that about people but at the moment this concerns my youngest brother. Even though I am convinced he can be the most ruthless and annoying being in the world from time to time, he remains my little brother and I...I love him…" He looked deep into her eyes. "I consider you my friend and Kol cares for you in a way that I have not seen him care through centuries, please don't let him down, he needs protection whether he admits it or not. I beg you, help him, if there is anyone that he might still be willing to trust, it's you."

Kat had to keep her eye on the prize and keep her plan a secret no matter how much she was going to hurt Elijah. "I am truly sorry Elijah but I cannot help you, I have somewhere to be." Elijah let go of her and watched Kat run off into the darkness.

* * *

Klaus walked into the cell that Stefan was keeping Damon prisoner in. He had been babysitting the eldest Salvatore brother all day whilst Stefan was trying to obtain Rebekah's dagger. "You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy."

Damon didn't look up and continued tossing up the pebble in his hands. "No you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?"

Klaus ignored Damon's snarky comment. "And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them"

Damon grinned slightly. "Your brother problem not mine, buddy."

In no way would Klaus take any blame for the situation. "And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmmm?"

"Well we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep now, could we?" Damon replied all matter a factly.

"Aaaah, yes, for the love of Elena." Klaus said with a slightly mocking tone. He then had to ask something that had been pressing on his mind for quite some time. "How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance, or perhaps something more pathological?"

Damon continues playing with the object in his hands. "Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm."

Klaus smiled and stopped. "Come on…There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it?...Compulsion...Manipulation…" He stopped pacing and paused his speech as he got dead serious… "What is it you say to her?" His voice had gotten soft as his thoughts travelled to Katelyn. Her face, her eyes and her smile...god he missed her.

Meanwhile Damon had figured out why they were having this conversation and sat up with a smug face whilst eyeing Klaus. "I think this has to do something with a certain powerful little witch. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood and I think you are worried that Katelyn is never going to forgive you."

Klaus looked down. "You've done worse."

"Debatable...see, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason...you do them to be a dick." Damon said it flat out.

"Debatable" Klaus retorted and then couldn't help but smile slightly thinking of what Katie would've said in this conversation. There is no true way to justify killing someone or hurting someone for your own benefit. No Elena and Katelyn were incomparable, so nothing that Damon would say would be of value to him.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Damon spoke again. "I never understood what Katelyn saw in you in the first place...You never deserved her or at least not before she changed into what she has become now."

"What do you mean?" Klaus couldn't help but sound a little hostile when Damon spoke negatively about her.

"Ah well, I mean before she became this all powerful witch with a justice idea, she was fun to be around. Pure, smart, feisty, Caring…Isn't that why you fell in love with her?….why we all actually admired her in the beginning?"

Klaus smiled thinking of how he had gotten to know her, what she was like at the beginning of this all. "She had this way of always finding the good and believing in everything despite all that she saw. That is what I loved…love the most. Her pure magic lies in her undying hope for people. I refuse to believe that we...this world has destroyed that Damon. Nothing should be able to destroy something that beautiful." Regret coursed through him as he spoke these words.

* * *

When Katelyn arrived at the Gilbert residence the front door was open and she could hear shots being fired up stairs. Complete and utter chaos as always. Not willing to risk getting shot she waited for it to quiet down. She knew a young vampire and a hunter would not be able of killing an original on their own.

She remained hidden whilst she watched Kol drag a knocked out Jeremy to the kitchen. When Jeremy woke up and started struggling she sneaked into the house and up the stairs. Her eyes captured the sight of Elena being impaled with a huge wooden banister, struggling to break free. Elena looked up when she felt someone's presence.

"Katelyn?" She whispered softly and gasped. Kat pressed her finger against her lips signaling Elena to be quiet. With a quick pull she got the banister out of Elena's stomach and the doppelgänger looked at her in gratitude and disbelief.

Kat put her hand on Elena and did a quick spell to make sure that Kol wouldn't hear their 1 minute conversation.

"I cast a spell...Kol can't hear us. Elena I know we are no longer friends but I want this to be over with as much as you do. Now I'm done with all these originals killing people that I have know and cared for all my life. We got to save you little brother and we will."

Elena seemed hesitant. "Why is Bonnie not here yet."

"I don't know Elena but we can't wait much longer or you brother will be limbless." She grabbed Elena's hands and looked deep into her eyes. You can do it… "You can trust me. Trust me one final time...I promise I will help you kill Kol."

Elena nodded and Elena sped them down the stairs. Kol was about to chop of Jeremy's arm when he suddenly froze as a certain pain overcame him. He fell to his knees and looked up at who was causing this.

"Katelyn?!" His eyes filled with betrayal and for a moment he forgot his physical pain as it was taken over by rage. He sped towards her but she snapped the bones in his leg before he could get to her.

"I am sorry Kol" She nodded to Elena who then threw the white oak stake towards Jeremy. Kat used her magic to get the stake to fly towards her and caught it in her hand.

"KAT! No what are you doing?!" Elena yelled and Jeremy looked at his sister all confused.

"I told you that I would help you kill him...not that I would let you two do it. He deserves to die with dignity."

Kol was still under Katelyn's spell but now she was just keeping him in place without hurting him. Though he couldn't move...he could still speak. "Dying by the hands of a friend who betrayed you is not an honourable way to die."

Jeremy and Elena sped towards the duo but Kat used her powers to keep them at a distance. Kat kneeled down in front of Kol, who was still sitting on both his knees, with the stake in her hand. She softly let her hand brush through his hair and caressed his cheek after which she let it rest in his neck. She could see the hateful expression upon his face but when she looked deep into his eyes she could see pure sadness and loneliness.

Tears welled up in her own blues and one escaped and slowly travelled down her cheek. "No it isn't Kol but dying in the arms of someone who cares for you is one of the best ways to go. I hope that you can forgive me. You will understand once you see why I am doing this."

"Katalyna..." He barely ever used her full name and the pleading brown eyes made it harder than she could ever imagine. "Please."

"KATELYN!" Jeremy and Elena kept screaming at her to let Jeremy do it bu they couldn't get close to her and Kol. Kat blocked out the voices and focussed only on Kol and the stake in her hands.

She had to do it now or she would never be able to do it...even if… She locked eyes with him and through her magic she could feel his emotions. Hurt...betrayal, loneliness and fear. She then used her magic to slowly make his emotions disappear or at least lessen. "You were never truly alone Kol...your family loved you and so did I."

With a powerful thrust she plunged the stake into his heart. Kol gasped slightly and she let his body fall to the ground as she moved back and watched as his body was set on fire. She quickly got a blanket and threw it over him to stop the fire and minimize the damage to the original's body.

Katelyn looked up from where she was sitting and she looked right out the front door and there he stood, speechless, looking at his dead baby brother. She then looked at the Gilbert's and released the spell on them.

They turned to look at what she was looking at "K-klaus"

* * *

Katelyn swore she had never seen him so upset as in that moment standing there outside the Gilbert house. His reaction to Kol's death was no where near his reaction to Finn's. He truly cared for Kol and Kat knew it.

Elena and Jeremy had walked towards the door just like Klaus had but then on the outside. "What did you do?" His voice was low.

"We didn't have a choice..He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!"

"Lies!" Klaus was now getting angrier by the second. "He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't set a trap for him."

Elena tried to do everything in her power to justify her actions. "You said you were going to put him down too."

Klaus shook his head. "I was going to make him suffer ON MY TERMS!" He was so furious that he got quiet for a moment. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground and then, when you try to flee for your lives. I'll kill you all without blinking."

Katelyn finally gained the courage to step into his sight and she had never seen him look at her the way he did in that moment. Pure and utter hate, exactly the reaction that she wanted from him and still in that moment she couldn't help but linger for only a glimpse of his love for her but it never came. That's when she knew he had seen her drive that stake right through Kol's heart. He didn't even utter to speak a word to her.

Jeremy broke the silence. "You kill us, you will never get to the cure. You will never be able to make any more hybrids."

Klaus leaned forward towards them and then specifically eyed Katelyn. "You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead!"

Kate knew there was no talking to Niklaus in this state so she started chanting and then focussed her magic on Klaus. The hybrid cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Jeremy invite him in" Both Elena and Jeremy turned to look at her completely confused.

"No! Just how stupid do you think we are Katelyn!" Elena said still angry about her previous action.

"I'm not tricking you, he wants to kill me as well...besides I kept my word, I helped you kill Kol. I killed him with my own hands, now I have to finish this! Invite him in" Klaus slowly but furiously rose to his feet.

"Come in." Jeremy and Elena fearfully watched whilst Katelyn used her magic to pull a furious Klaus into the house. Kat knew that Klaus's initial response wouldn't be to charge for her but for the Gilberts.

"Living room! Go!" The siblings ran through the living room and towards the kitchen. Kate let her grip on Niklaus go and he immediately chased after them but found himself unable to pass the threshold to the kitchen. He punched into the invisible barrier that Katelyn had put up with her mind. Kate walked into the kitchen and saw Klaus desperately punching into the barrier while growling and grunting in anger. Klaus paused and angrily looked at her "Witch! You cannot do this to me"

Katelyn ignored his words whilst she walked over to Kol and pulled the white oak stake from his body. She then closed his eyelids to make the view more bearable.

* * *

Suddenly after a few seconds of complete silence in the Gilbert house Elena zapped towards Katelyn grabbed her arm, shoving her against a wall. "What have you done?! The to get Jeremy's mark to grow without killing a lot of vampires was by having him kill Kol!"

Katelyn angrily looked at Elena. "You knew that Kol's entire sire line was going to die right! Just because you don't actually see someone die doesn't mean that you didn't kill them! Don't kid yourself into thinking that what you were planning was right"

"YEAH, well now they all died for nothing!" The veins underneath Elena's eyes started to show.

"I never said that I was going to help you obtain that damn cure. God you are so bloody selfish. You should be grateful, you and that little brother of yours wouldn't have made it if I hadn't intervened. Kol would have killed you both!"

"But now we will never get the cure!" Elena's fangs started showing as well. Kat knew that newbie vampires were not able to control their emotions as well but right now seeing Elena vamp out pissed her off to no end.

She grabbed the white oak stake and plunged it into Elena's ribs. The brunette cried out in pain and from the corner of her eye Katelyn saw Jeremy coming towards her. With her magic she threw him across the kitchen and his head was flung into the counter which caused him losing consciousness.

"JEREMY!" Elena yelled for her little brother but he didn't respond.

Kat wrapped her hand around Elena's throat, dragged her from the floor and pushed her up against the wall. She then twisted the white oak stake to cause a more painful effect. "Elena you are the that really deserves to lie dead on that floor!" She forced the brunette to look at Kol's face.

"Do you see that?! DO YOU! You know that this is all your fault! Another dead! You might not have cared for Kol but there were some who did! He was someone's family and no matter what he did those people still cared for him! People die because of you and you are just okay with that!"

Elena whimpered. "N-nno no I…"

Katelyn continued her rant. "You are the one that got everyone into trouble. If you would've just sacrificed yourself…why do you and why does everyone else think that your life is worth more than other lives?! Hmmm! You have people out there willing to destroy this whole world by awakening a most powerful dangerous, evil being, unleash hell upon this earth, just so that whiny little Elena doesn't have to be a vampire. You are lucky enough to still be alive. Do you know how many people were sacrificed for you to be alive?! Someone must put a stop to this ELENA! You have been the direct and indirect cause for the death of so many people.

Katelyn leaned forward so that her face was close to Elena's. "You are just like her, you are no better than Katherine in fact you are worse because Katherine would own up the the fact that she is a total bitch. Everyone knows not to trust her and that they can expect shit from her but at least Katherine doesn't play victim. You Elena don't own up to your deeds. You cry and act innocent but in the meantime you rip families apart! You string people along! You manipulate, you break hearts, YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Katelyn had noticed that Klaus had walked up to the barrier. Without any sign of remorse she pulled the dagger from Elena's ribs. This is for: My dad, Mason, Bonnie's grandmother, Tyler and everyone who died because of you. With all the strength in her arms she pushed the stake into Elena's chest impaling her heart. A feeling of satisfaction coursed through her as she watched Elena slump down the wall and slowly dissociate.

* * *

Katelyn pulled the stake out of Elena's body and plunged it back into Kol's after which she walked up to where Klaus was standing. She looked into his eyes and shook her head. "Now you have felt what it is like for someone who you once loved more than anything to rip away something you have loved all your life. You killed my family, I returned the favour….How was it to watch me kill your little brother...the one you watched whilst he grew up, the one you protected from your father's wrath...the one you cared for over the centuries." Her voice contained a deep darkness.

Klaus looked from her to Kol's body and then to Elena's.

"Oh that's right...I also killed your only chance to create your slave army...now you feel what it is to have everything ripped away. Rebekah despises you, Elijah will blame you and Kol is dead."

She knew what she had to say to make sure she tore apart all love that he felt for her, she had lied her way through the night, she had deceived everyone, how much lower could she sink. "It's just like your father...Mikael once said, No one cares about you anymore Niklaus, you have none left whose loyalty you can force…you…truly…have…no one."

She saw a tear slip from his eye and right then she knew she had broken every part of Niklaus Mikaelson including those who ever cared for her. He looked her straight in the eye. "Leave and don't ever come back to me. You have won, we…are...finished."

Katelyn turned and walked over to Kol's body. Klaus watched her cover it with a white blanket and she started pulling him out of Klaus's sight. "What are you doing Katalyna! I told you you won, why must you take my brother's body."

"I will put him to rest, give him a proper treatment, he deserves better than rotting in a living room. I cared for him as well Niklaus. I am sorry things ended this way."

She took a last glimpse of Klaus Mikaelson and she had never seen him so defeated. As she carried Kol's body out of the house and over to her car she couldn't help but think is this how I will remember him?

* * *

Katelyn's phone rang whilst she was speeding down the dark roads around 4 AM. Damon Salvatore

"Hello Damon calling about Elena's little run in with a white oak stake I suppose"

Damon sounded as dark as ever "You can try and run as far as you can Lockwood but I will hunt you down this entire planet and you will suffer for this!...and don't you ever think that you can return to this town...or to your brother. We... will...neevr...forget this"

"Wasn't planning to Damon. Believe me I did you all a huge favour, you are free from her now but do whatever you believe is necessary. You have a nice life, okay...bye!" She hung up on him,rolled the car window down and then threw her phone out.

Katelyn took the exit to Charlotte in North Carolina and drove towards a park, a place where no one was going to be around 4:30 AM. She parked her car in a secluded area and walked up to the trunk. Kat opened it and looked down at the white sheet that was covering Kol's body. It was quite the struggle to pull the heavy body out of the car and she dropped Kol's body on the grass.

Katie then walked to the backseat where she had left her suitcase, which she had prepared the day before. She pulled her grimoire and a knife out of it and walked back to Kol's body. All prepared for the spell, she opened the grimoire, cut into the palm of her hand and let her blood drip onto his lips. "Fac horologium retro, Sana quod est nocere mutare fata consilium, salvum facere quod perierat." It was her blood that started it, it was going to have to be her blood that revived him.

When she finished her chant she wiped her hand and walked over to the car, sitting down on the trunk. As she waited for the spell to act she thought back to yesterday afternoon after she came home from school.

Flashback:

Kat marched into the Lockwood home both sad and frustrated. She ran up the stairs and threw her bag into the corner after which she let herself fall down on the bed. The guilt on Kol's face when he had drank from her had been torturing her all the way from school to her house.

He still cares. "FUCK!" She punched her fist into the wall and gasped as she felt a bone snap. It will heal anyways. She looked at the ceiling and started speaking aloud. "I can't do this! I will not kill him even if it means that Klaus will try to win me back and stalk me all my life. Kol doesn't deserve to die but if I don't do it Elena and Bonnie will."

I need to save him, I need to find a way out. She stood up and started pacing around the room. Suddenly she smirked and turned towards the desk. I could kill him but I just won't make it permanent.

Kat ran over to the desk, grabbed her grimoire and started looking for some spell. She t some candles, made a little cut in her hand… grabbed Kol's hair and a few herbs and then put it into a bowl and started chanting. A little while later, the grimoire still lay open in front of her together with a few of the ingredients that she had used in the spell she had just performed. It had been a truly difficult and demanding spell and at the moment it felt as if all her magic was drained but it had been worth it. She had found her way out, her plan was complete. Yes it would be difficult to drive that stake through his heart and watch the betrayal upon Klaus and Kol's face but she would save him.

End of flashback

* * *

Kat was rudely awoken from her thoughts when someone grabbed her and pushed her up against a tree.

"Well hello to you to Kol."

He looked at her with confusion in his eyes. "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

 **He is still alive, hahaha I know I made at least some of you very happy.**

 **But what will his reaction be next chapter. Seems like he had no idea about her little plan?**

 **Will Kol forgive her? Will they travel together or are they going to seperate.**

 **Where do you think Katie will be going to, maybe changing to another plot line of CW (hint hint ;))**

 **Will she see Klaus again? will someone find out about her baby...haha so many questions.**

 **Stay tuned and tell me what: you thought about this chapter/you think is going to happen?**

 **Love: ~CWawesomeness**


	34. Chapter 34 Rude Awakenings

**Hi everyone! Trying my best to update as much as I can but I'm gonna keep this intro short because I really have little time today but I wanted to post the new chapter asap. So I hope you'll like it, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jamcneill680:** Once again, thanks so much for the review! Hahaha I understand, I love seeing those two happy and together…or should I say future three of them happy :)

 **WickedlyMinx:** Haahahah yes exciting times ahead.

 **Lozza ld:** Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! Yeah seemed like a good time to get rid of Elena.

 **Militato123:** Haha, I recognize myself in that sometimes some ff stories take a turn that I really hate and then I don't finish the story/chapter, which is why I gave the warning ;) I can't express how great it felt to write Elena's death…there is another surprising death in this chapter you might like…Thanks for the review

 **Guest 1:** I'm happy that Elena's death cheered you up :p Who doesn't love Joseph Morgan eh, don't worry I guess the father of a magic witch wolf child won't be cut out of the picture anytime soon.

 **Adela:** Thanks, I hope you'll continue loving it

 **Emily:** I agree with you, I really missed that one person in the original plot that would tie all the originals together. Even though it's a complicated position I do believe that someone should be a friend to all of them or at least connected to them all. Someone will be finding out about that baby in this chapter and let's just say…that child won't be a secret to any of the originals much longer.

 **Anna.B:** Thank you so much for you elaborate and kind review. It makes me so happy to read all of your comments! I agree with you that Katie was different in chapter 33 but then she is pregnant so that might be playing a role….Like Klaus once said himself "That kind of love never dies" I'm not going to spoil anything but I will say that Katie didn't want to shatter Klaus as a person. I am definitely planning on writing some more interaction between Katelyn-Elijah and Katelyn-Kol in the coming few chapters, though Elijah might be a chapter or two away. About who Kat is becoming….there is something at the end of this chapter about that….Kol might be stubborn and temperamental but fortunately he is not a dumbstruck idiot. About the CW show I was referring to something a lot more closer to the vampire diaries. I myself am a major supernatural fan as well but writing Sam and Dean into this story might be complicated…atm I'm also working on a supernatural ff if you're interested to read it, it's called He's a Winchester….hahah well long answer to a long review. Once again thanks for taking the time and effort to review I loved it 3

 **Ryane:** Hahahah, thanks for the kind words but I am not that great of a writer either. Anyways I always really love input from readers so always feel free to suggest anything you'd want to happen and what can I say, when you read this chapter you might recognize a bit (or actually a big part) of your idea written into the plot

 **Guest 2:** I won't promise anything but killing of a cute little baby might be a little brutal.

 **:** It makes me happy that I managed to surprise you in chapter 33 and I hope you're ready for chapter 34. Katelyn will pull through but telling someone about her child might be a smart move

 **Alright so I hope that I didn't skip any review because I didn't have too much time on my hands to thoroughly answer if so I am really really sorry! Anywho….enjoy chapter 34!**

* * *

 **Chapter 34 Rude Awakenings:**

"what the hell did you do?" Kol towered above her and had pushed her up against a tree with a firm grip.

"I saved your life….you are welcome by the way. Then again you've saved my ass plenty of times before so I definitely owed you one" Kat didn't feel too afraid of him, she knew he was more surprised that angry but this wasn't exactly a comfortable position to be in. "So are you gonna let me go?"

"Depends if you're gonna stab me in the back again." He was still slightly angry about the entire situation.

"Well technically I didn't stab you in the back, I stabbed you in the front." She smirked slightly and Kol let go of her and couldn't help it when the corner of his mouth twitched into a slight grin at the cheeky comment. He then slowly let his grip on her slip and stepped back but his eyes never leaved her.

"Listen you can keep that white oak stake if you don't trust me anymore…its right there in the grass." She had barely finished her sentence when Kol already sped towards it, picked it up and tucked it away in his jacket.

"You still haven't answered my question…." He drawled on.

Kate knew that she wouldn't get away without telling him. "I cast a spell, my blood was the binding ingredient…so that if I killed you, you would die but I would easily be able to yank you back from the other side."

"Yeah but why?" Kol walked back over to where she stood.

Katelyn backed away and turned her back to him walking to the car. "That's not important"

Kol stood in front of her within a second, blocking her path. "I bloody well deserve an explanation! You drove a stake through my heart without telling me of any kind of plan….I thought you killed me"

"Fine you wanna know why…because I couldn't do the job! I couldn't kill you because I CARE! Okay I care for you Kol but I also care for….." _my child_ Shit she almost told him she paused and then quickly thought of how to continue "myself…I also had to get out of that life, out of mystic falls and away from your family especially Niklaus. I knew you were right when you told me Klaus still loved me and that no matter how much time passed that he would probably come after me and you know what…I can't have that."

Kol remained silent and Katie sighed deeply. "You were my way out. I knew that Klaus would stop loving me if I'd kill you or Rebekah or Elijah…see Kol, you annoy your brother to no end but he loves you. You should have seen his reaction." Katelyn blinked away her tears. "But as I said, I couldn't really kill you, so I had to make it look real. I didn't tell anyone but I cast that spell and now everyone believes I killed you. Then I ran….well after I killed little miss Gilbert."

Kol's eyes grew big and he raised his eyebrows whilst his mouth formed into a devilish smirk. "You did what now?"

Kat mimicked him and had a malicious little smile upon her face as well. "Yes I drove a stake through the doppelgänger's heart…She had it coming. Oh and I trapped your big brother in the Gilbert's living room. Though the spell will probably wear of in a day or three."

Kol chuckled and shook his head. "Why me?" He stepped forward "You could've pretended to kill Elijah….or Rebekah." He walked so close to Katelyn that she started stepping back but her back bumped into the car and Kol leaned closer to her with a suggestive smile on his face. "Was it because you enjoy my company "

Kat playfully pushed him away. "Oh don't flatter yourself Kol. I chose to kill you because you needed to get out of that town as well. You were up against Klaus, Rebekah and the Salvatores. If I had not done this you would be either daggered or dead by now. Did you know that the Gilberts and Salvatores were planning to kill you tonight? They had everything they needed. Bonnie would've used her expression and Jeremy would have driven that stake right through your heart whilst Stefan and Damon were distracting your brother and sister."

"So you took it upon yourself to decide for me." He angrily turned away.

"No I did not….like I said, I needed a way out…you were that opportunity. You can decide what you want to do with your life from here onwards but please don't go back to mystic falls. Klaus needs to think that I killed you…You and I both know we can't stop those idiots and you will end up in a box if you return!" Kat started gathering her stuff. "I'm gonna go somewhere and live my happy life far away from your family."

"Alright then, where are we headed?"

Kat looked up alarmed. "Oh no…you're not coming with me Kol." _God that stubborn ass…he would find out about the baby and then what._

"So you stab me, drag me away to lord knows where and now you are denying me the fun of a road trip…rude."

"I don't care what you think of me Kol. You are not coming period." She opened the car door and was about to get in when Kol said something that made her freeze.

"Your mom told me I shouldn't let you go about on your own."

Kat narrowed her eyes at him. "You're lying…you don't know my mother."

Kol looked into her eyes dead serious. "Well I didn't until you sent me on a temporary trip to the other side. Met a lady that looked a lot like you, though she had blonde hair, said her name was Evolette and that she was your mother."

"Alright cool…well I don't care."

Kol had used his vamp speed to get next to her and grabbed her elbow. "She told me something was going on with you but that it was up to you when you were going to tell me. I would appreciate it if you told me now but I know your stubborn nature so that's probably a no. Now you saved me….you pissed of my family, you killed Elena so chances are you got the Salavatores chasing after you. I am coming with you whether you like it or not, even if it's only to prevent your entire ancestry of witches from cursing me because I didn't protect you"

"FINE!" Kat pulled her arm away got in the car and shut the door. Kol shook his head. This was gonna be one hell of a road trip.

* * *

Kat's eyes opened wide as she heard honking and saw some bright lights coming towards her. "SHIT!"

Kol quickly pulled the wheel in his direction and the car got back on the right side of the road. "Alright that's it. We cannot keep going like this. That is the third time you almost crashed the car."

"Second time and I'm doing quite well thank you."

"Ah I see so the first time you were merely attempting to hug that tree with the front of the car." The original's hand hovered above her's, that was on the wheel. He then softly touched it and she shot him an irritated look after which he rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back. "You're crabby and practically falling asleep every 10 minutes or so. Next town we see you are going to stop and get a room in a hotel. You need sleep and I need food." He wiggled his eyebrows at the last statement.

"You are not going to eat anyone whilst I'm in your presence Kol. Forget it."

"Well dying and coming back has made me rather peckish and assuming that you are not offering…."

"Damn right I'm not" She interrupted him after which he continued.

"I'll need some other blood. Besides you haven't been much fun since the start of this whole trip so I might need some entertainment as well."

 **About 10 minutes later Kat took a turn towards Montgomery a town in Alabama.**

"Take a left turn here." To Kol's surprise Kat had listened to all directions that he had given her and he could see that she was really pushing to keep her eyes open. Kat parked the car in the parking lot of a Hilton hotel.

Kol grabbed her bag for her and together they walked to the entrance. He noticed how walking was even hard for her and pushed her over towards the big, comfy looking chairs near the reception.

"Sit down, I'll arrange for this all."

Kat plopped down into the chair. "Okay fine you win. I'll have a nap and some food but we gotta be on the road again in 4 hours at the most okay?" Kol nodded and walked over to the counter. Kat felt her eyelids getting heavy whilst waiting for him to come back. _God why is it taking so long._

Kol was sure he hadn't taken more than 8 minutes but as he walked back and couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw a petite figure with brownish hair curled up in one of the seats. He crouched down in front of her and shook her body softly. "Kat…."

He heard a few muffled groans. "Kat?" but she wouldn't wake up.

He then moved his arms around her and lifted her body from the chair. Whilst being asleep Kat let her head rest on Kol's shoulder and let out a content sigh.

* * *

Katelyn's eyes opened and she stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. _What in the world._ She looked at her left and saw a little card on the nightstand. _Right the Hilton hotel._ There was a soft knocking on the door.

Katie walked towards the curtains and opened them. DARK! _It was already night time!_ She had told Kol 4 hours at the most. When she unlocked her phone she saw that it was already 11 PM. _Fuck…_ I slept through the day. The knocking at her hotel door had grown louder and there was a familiar voice on the other side.

"Open the door little Lockwood!"

 _Damnit..._ She ran to the window and looked down. _Okay 9_ _th_ _floor might be too high to jump from._ At least her window was at the corner. _If I'd hang out of the window I might be able to reach that fire escape._ Kat quickly grabbed her bag slung it over her shoulder and then ran back to the window. She climbed out and stood on the edge, her legs shaking….it was very high.

Some people down in the courtyard looked up and saw her standing there. And they started creating a lot of panic thinking the girl they saw was going to jump.

Katelyn then stretched towards the fire escape but couldn't reach it by a couple of inches. _Okay I'm going have to jump towards it._ When she turned her feet towards it she nearly slipped of. One of her hands quickly grabbed the ridge of the window and she stood back up.

"I'm coming in" She could hear his voice behind her.

 _It's now or never._ Tears prickled in her eyes as she made the jump and her arms caught one of the railings from the iron staircase. She pulled herself up and started running down the stairs. When Katie looked up at the window she saw Damon Salvatore watching her but they both knew he couldn't use his vampire speed or follow her because of the crowd that had formed outside.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and ran straight past the crowd and over towards the parking lot. Tears of fear rolling down her cheeks. _I'll never be safe. I nearly slipped and fell down 9 floors…god why does this stuff keep happening to me!_

There were no people in the parking lot and Kate used all the speed she could muster to get to her car. She froze when she saw that all four tires were flat. Okay I have to get somewhere crowded, a favourable environment. _In the dark I won't be on time to anticipate where Damon would come from so that I could use my magic._

Katelyn started running towards a busy street nearby the hotel but out of nowhere someone grabbed her and she closed her eyes when she was dragged away with vampire speed. Someone pressed her up against a wall in a secluded alley but what Kat didn't expect was two hands on her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Katelyn opened her eyes and stared at a pair of brown ones. "KOL!" She slung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly burying her face into his shoulder. "I was so scared I…."

Kol had never seen Katelyn acting like this. He knew her to rise under pressure or situations of crises but now she seemed anxious and her breathing was short and fast, besides she was crying.

Even though it made him uncomfortable, he softly petted her head, something he remembered that his mother would do if he was upset as a child. "It's alright darling. I'm here now." Kol remembered that he had caught her running so something must have been chasing her. "What made you run?"

"I...this…." She took a deep breath. "Damon is here. This is exactly why we couldn't stop for too long Kol!"

"Why didn't you stand and fight." Kol stepped back and looked her over.

"Because I…I need to be careful, I'm done fighting….he could've hurt me."

Kol raised his eyebrows, this was coming from a girl that never backed away because someone could potentially physically injure her. She had endured so much…. "That has never stopped you before. Katelyn I need to know what is going on with you so that I know how to protect you."

"I wish I could tell you but just understand…I….CAN'T."

Kol shook his head angrily. "Fine. I am not playing these stupid little games. Either you tell me or I'm leaving."

"Then leave, I told you right from the start of this trip that I didn't want you here!" Kat knew that she shouldn't have been surprised that Kol just disappeared from sight a couple of seconds after the words had left her mouth. The youngest original brother was not someone to be messed with or fool.

Katelyn dried of her tears and walked out of the alley and down the street. She hadn't gotten far when she could hear footsteps behind her. Before she even got the chance to turn or use her magic she felt something hard hit her in the back of the head and lost consciousness.

* * *

Kate woke up from a stinging sensation on her cheek. "Ah you're awake…..Good I was just getting started."

Damon had a murderous expression on his face as he cut into her cheek with a sharp blade. Kate bit on the inside of her cheek and after a short while he paused. Katelyn quickly took a look at her surroundings…an old little cottage and it smelled. Katelyn tried to move a little but something burned her wrist.

"A right….I laced the ropes with wolfsbane, can't have you moving around too much. Oh and you can forget about using your magic" He held up an empty bottle that had clearly contained a substance before. "Anti-magic sedative…..curtesy of Bonnie"

"well you came prepared. That is so unlike you Damon."

Damon gripped her face in his hand and squeezed slightly as he leaned forward. "I have been thinking about how I will make you suffer for the past few hours." He let go of her head with a whip.

Katelyn chuckled. "So emotional….I would've expected that you would've shut your humanity off the second that you'd see her body." The best way for Katelyn to withstand torture was to talk and even mentally torture the other person. "Tell me how did she look. Has she started smelling, did you already burn her or are you so delusional that you think you can bring her back."

Damon looked up clearly upset. He grabbed the knife again and started to make little cuts all down her neck and throat. Katelyn whimpered only slightly. "Bonnie is working on it right now. We will bring Elena back." He then walked back to a table that had some tools on it.

"Like I said….delusional. What if I tell you that you can never bring her back. What makes you think she is even on the other side." Damon came back with a crowbar and smiled sadistically when he saw the bloodied girl.

He walked to the wall that he had tied Kate to and adjusted the ropes so that she was hanging a couple of inches above the floor. "I know that you're lying."

"You think Bonnie is the only one with special magic, by the way you should stop her cause she is headed down a dangerous road. Back to the point….maybe I didn't killed Elena in a regular way."

"What are you talking about?"

Of course she was bluffing but she had to keep him busy till she found a way out of there, if he hurt her baby… "You expect me to tell you….the only thing I'll have you know is that you won't get her back and that torturing me isn't going to bring her back."

Damon's eyes narrowed and then he laughed. "No but it does make me feel a lot better." She screamed when he plunged the crowbar into her stomach.

"NO" She looked down in panic and tried to feel with her magic if the baby was still okay. When she realized she wasn't feeling anything she started crying.

"Now we're talking." Damon shook his head when Katie started sobbing. "But I can't have you make so much noise." He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in wolfsbane. When he walked over towards her, Kat started struggling and moving to free herself and withhold Damon from putting the cloth in her mouth. If she'd ingest Wolfsbane her baby's chance of surviving would be slimmed.

"No…no don't! Please no" She turned her face to the side.

"Oehhhh I've never heard you beg before. Doesn't suite you." He forced her face in his directions. She pressed her mouth together and closed her eyes.

Suddenly they both heard the door burst open and then everything happened real quick. Damon was flung through the room and she was freed from the ropes on the wall and carefully laid down on the floor.

Kol furiously flashed towards Damon who he had previously thrown into a corner. Damon raised his eyebrows "You're supposed to be dead!"

Katelyn wouldn't dare to move with that crowbar sticking out of her stomach so instead she turned her head to look at what was going on.

"you could've at least made your last words original mate." Kol then punched his fist into Damon's chest and pulled back with the Salvatore's heart in his hand. He smiled happily. "I have been wanting to do that for such a long time."

He then sped to Katelyn and put his hands around the crowbar to pull it out. "N-no no no! Kol don't move it!"

"What?! What are you talking about. I'll heal you the second that I've pulled it out." Kol wanted to continue but Katelyn's hand firmly grabbed his outstretched arm.

 _Yeah but you could kill my child if it's not already…_ She banished that thought. "Kol LISTEN TO ME! Do not pull it out okay. Promise me! You need to get me to a hospital now. Don't move it, in no situation okay."

"If I don't you could die! You could bleed to death."

"Yeah and if you do I WILL die…..even if you heal me!" Kol looked at her confused, didn't have any clue what was exactly wrong but he could see in her eyes that she was sincere.

"Alright." He carefully picked her up from the floor and she hissed in pain when she was moved. "Steady darling…hang in there."

* * *

Kol kicked the hospital doors open with an almost defeated look upon his face. Katelyn had lost a lot of blood and lost her consciousness on her way to the hospital. _I shouldn't have listened. I should've pulled that damn thing out and healed her._ He looked down at her pale face.

When a nurse came rushing towards him he looked her in the eye and compelled her. "Bring your best medical staff to attend to her immediately." Kol could feel how cold she was and he felt her blood on his hands. _Blood….and a lot of it._ Suddenly he began to crave it deeply and he could feel his fangs slowly coming out. When he focussed on Katelyn's soft and sweet face and took a deep breath the hunger started to decrease.

A couple of doctors and nurses came rushing towards them and took Katelyn from him and straight to the OR.

Kol waited for hours in the waiting room, fidgeting and not wanting to leave the hospital for any reason. _If I hadn't walked away…._ She could be dying in there for all he knew. His thoughts drifted off to his brother. _If Niklaus would know that Katelyn hadn't killed him…._ He should know, she shouldn't have to suffer like this. Have people that once loved her hate her for something she didn't do. He dug up his phone from his jacket pocket. Nik…his hand hovered above the call button. He dialled the number…but when it rang once he hung up again. _No this is Kat's decision, if she does die I will call him._

"Mr Mikealson."

Kol looked up at the nurse and nervously stood up.

The nurse smiled softly at him "The surgery went well and they are both alright. You can go see her now"

Kol frowned slightly. "I beg your pardon…both?"

"Yes your girlfriend and baby, they pulled through. It was a very wise decision not to remove the crowbar, you could've easily ruptured the placenta but there is no damage to the child as far as we can see for now." Kol froze.

"Sir….Mr Mikaelson…you can go see her if you want. She hasn't come to but she will soon" When he still hadn't moved a muscle the realization hit the nurse. "Oh my lord…..you didn't know! Oh dear, I'm so sorry! She probably wanted to tell you herself."

"She's pregnant?!" Kol had completely ignored that the nurse had called Katelyn his girlfriend as a sting of betrayal coursed through his body.

The nurse nodded with red cheeks. "This must come as a shock to you. I am so sorry if I had known…"

Kol shook his head and put up a fake smile. "It's alright. Could you escort me to her room please?"

* * *

Katie groggily opened her eyes. _Great another hospital room._

"Welcome back to the land of the living." In the corner of her room stood Kol, leaning against a wall.

"How did the surgery go?" She looked at the monitor and tubes on her.

"Well you're alive and that bun in your oven is still in one piece. Tell me….who is the lucky bastard that is gonna be a daddy." His tone of voice was sarcastic and even accusatory.

"You know….." Katelyn didn't dare looking him in the eye.

"That you cheated on my brother and got yourself knocked up at 18. So that's the reason why you've been acting all strange….why you have been doing everything to get out of mystic falls including killing me. You had no right to use me like this seeing that your problem has nothing to do with me"

Katelyn angrily sat up and pulled the tubes from her wrist and arm. She had healed faster than she normally would've with her werewolf healing but that was a question for another time. "There is no reason for you to take that tone with me. Since the secret is out I might as well tell you that I did not cheat on Niklaus and that this child is his."

Kol sped to her bed. "That is a pathetic lie. Vampires cannot procreate Katelyn…so you have to come with something better."

Kat pushed him away slightly. "Your brother is not an ordinary vampire Kol. He was a werewolf first…..he is the original hybrid, it's a loophole in nature. I tested it with my magic, this child is ours, mine and Niklaus's. I have never slept with any other man then your brother, so either this is a twisted version of Virgin Mary's story or I am pregnant with a vampire, hybrid wolf witch whatever child!"

Katie grabbed a knife from her bag and made a cut into Kol's hand. She then cut into her own without flinching. "Family is bound by blood. Part of Nik's blood runs through this baby's veins so you and this child share that blood bond. She pressed their palms together and focussed her magic, which she felt had returned, on her baby.

Kol got a shock, an image flashed through his mind and he quickly pulled back. He admirably gaped at the woman in front of him.

"Okay, believe me now?" He nodded as an answer to her question.

"Good" Katelyn stood up, changed into her regular clothing and grabbed her back.

* * *

The entire car ride to Mobile, Alabama had been a silent process for both herself and Kol. She turned onto the parking lot of a bed and breakfast. Their final destionation was only two and a half hours away and since Kol had gotten rid of the most vicious Salvatore she decided that a couple ' hours of sleep wouldn't be such a bad thing.

When she arranged the room and walked into the hotel she could just feel Kol's emotions. Confused, the news had thrown him off. "You know what….before we head up to the room, how 'bout we find a bar to go to."

Kol smiled appreciatively. "Yeah…sure."

When they finally found a bar she noticed the change in attitude in Kol and was happy to see him flirt and smirk at the ladies. He was in a comfortable position again, just before he walked off with a pretty girl she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. "Alright Kol, have your fun….but don't kill anyone please." Kol in return winked and walked away with the girl outside.

Katelyn awkwardly sat down on one of the bar stools and looked around the bar. No alcohol for her in the coming few months. Her thoughts drifted off to her dreams of a normal life again….and her life in Italy, her grandparents.

"Ma'am…may I offer you a drink?" She looked up at a handsome fellow that had walked up to her. He was in his late twenties with sand-blonde, ruffled curly hair, a beard and friendly grey eyes. His presence gave her a familiar feeling of family and she felt at ease around him the realization that he looked a little like Niklaus hit her hard. She looked around the bar and had noticed that Kol wasn't back yet.

"Or are you waiting for someone?" He seemed kind and genuine and seeing that she was bored and alone…why not.

"Hmm not really. I'm here with a friend but he's busy. But it's very kind of you….I would like a glass of water please."

The man chuckled at her. "Are you sure that you do not want anything stronger miss….."

"Katelyn, I'm Katelyn."

"I'm James" They shook hands and she felt a jolt, making her eyes turn amber gold and his changed as well.

James pulled his hand back and gaped at her. "You're a wolf….did you feel that? That's the feeling of family…you….you're part of the pack?"

Kate kept her voice down as she whispered. "Yes..I am a wolf but it seems unlikely that I am from your pack….seeing that my pack runs in the Apennines in Italy, where I am the alpha."

James shrugged. "I know a pack member when I see one. There aren't many of us left and we don't come here in the south to often. We are, as they call us who are left, the north east Atlantic pack."

"Haven't heard of it. I have no idea how we could possibly be related but I would like to know more about you if that's okay." Katelyn quickly scribbled down her phone number. The idea that her baby was just as much of Klaus's werewolf ancestry as hers didn't plop up. "Here's my phone number. Call it once and I'll save your number as well."

Suddenly Kol was next to them and looked the man in his eyes. "Leave."

James worriedly eyed Kate when he noticed she was in the presence of an original but the girl nodded and he left. "You're such an idiot Kol…he was a wolf, he can't be compelled"

"I wasn't compelling him darling, I figured he was a wolf the second he walked into the bar. Now let's go back to the hotel…I've had my fun." _Why Kol had acted so hostile and protective was not clear to Katelyn._

* * *

Kol woke up from soft sobbing in the middle of the night. He stood up from his bed and walked over to Katelyn's. She was crying in her sleep, clearly having a nightmare. "Kats"….He shook her awake. "Katelyn…." She opened her eyes and wiped away the tears. "You have been having nightmares a lot haven't you?"

Katelyn nodded and Kol wrapped his arms around her. Kate had seen this soft side of him appear a couple of times but only when he was taking care of her and she couldn't help but start crying.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to cry but I just…I have lost myself Kol. I never lied or manipulated or killed and now in that one day I did all three. I killed Elena, I lied to both your brothers and manipulated them…I lied to you. I was selfish in my decisions and I hurt everyone I loved. I…I'm no longer who I was. What I stood for, I don't know it anymore Kol. I'm no better than any of you because I stooped to the same level of murder, betrayal and sacrifice."

Kol held her at arm length. "The fact that you say this and realize this proves the opposite. You are still the same person Katalyna but stronger. You just stopped trying to figure out who was with you, against you or walking down the middle because they didn't have the guts to pick a side. You decided to move on from anything that didn't bring you peace and realized that opinions are a dime a dozen and that loyalty isn't a word but a lifestyle. The beautiful thing is that you did not do it for yourself, you did it for your child and that sets you apart from us. You are still that caring girl that wants to better the world for everyone but now you have something more precious to protect. Something that needs to come before anything else. Do I think you were right to walk away and not tell Niklaus? I don't know but I think time will show us eventually besides who am I to judge."

He pressed her back into the double bed and crawled in next to her wrapping one arm around her in comfort. "A mother should protect her child first and foremost my mother never did but I admire it that you are doing that. Never doubt yourself Katalyna Guarigione, for you are the purest op people I have met in my time. You have been hurt to many times and yet you still believe in good."

Katelyn smiled through her tears. "You know Kol, you really are the perfect mix between your brothers. You sound so much like Elijah at the moment."

Kol chuckled and then it fell silent. "Kat I just realized that you still haven't told me what our final destination is. Are you going back to Italy?"

"And face my grandparents, telling them I'm pregnant? I would be so ashamed, I will head to Italy eventually to tell them but first I need some time off. We are going to one my best friends in this world who has nothing to do with anyone in mystic falls." _William Kenner a crescent wolf._ "No Kol, we're not going to Italy…..we're heading to New Orleans."

* * *

 **New Orleans! Hahaha we've finally arrived at the plot of the originals. I know this chapter was very Kol-Katelyn centred but next chapter will start involving some more vampires as well…but hey KOL KNOWS! Haha anywho, next chapter is going to be New Orleans and guess who is going to meet them there…..**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter and what will be happening in the future?**

 **-Love CWawesomeness**


	35. Chapter 35 New Orleans

**Hi everyone, I know it's been quite a long time…I've been really busy with midterms and finals and uni but don't worry I haven't forgotten this story! I hope you've all managed to catch up and think that I will update another chapter by Christmas….Thank you so much for following and reading.**

 **Now as for all you lovelies who reviewed:**

 **TheWriterG:** Thank you so much! It is so nice to hear that people really enjoy reading my stuff…Klaus definitely is different around Katie but now that he thinks she killed his baby brother in front of his eyes…who knows how he will react to her ;)

 **Guest1:** 3 That was so sweet to read. I'm so happy that I can brighten your days with this story, that's such an inspirational message. I promise you that I won't stop writing (this story) any time soon and I'll definitely try to squeeze in another chapter before Christmas! Lots of love and I hope you're well

 **Katherine Sparrow:** Thanks I hope you'll continue to enjoy the plot now that major changes are happening.

 **Anna.B:** Once again, thank you so much for reviewing. Kate definitely has been behaving different for a while but her personality remains the same. For Stefan and Jeremy it is definitely a sad thing that Damon and Elena died, however they have always been quiet selfish even though they are family. Kol and Kate differ a lot but at the same time I think that their friendship really works as they often understand each other. You might have forgotten but Klaus had already killed Carol which is the main reason why Katie left him and never wanted to forgive him and got even by making him think she killed Kol. As for Kol's siblings knowing that Kol is alive….that might change in the coming episodes. Elijah as the moral and kind one might be easier to accept what Katie did to him and his sibling but I do think Klaus will need some time. Definitely going to explore the werewolf story line. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

 **Guest 2:** Thanks for the review. II can't promise anything but I hope you still enjoy the chapter.

 **Adela:** Hahaha thanks, a lot of bad things tend to happen…hope you still enjoy the chapter :)

 **Guest 3:** I won't spoil who she is going to end up ;) Knowing Klaus's nature his heartbreak often turns into anger but eventually who knows, he was once very much in love with her with but as Klaus once said "That kind of love never dies" You're going to have to wait for the next chapter to see his reaction to the baby….but I hope you'll like it.

 **:** I did almost plan to have her killed by Damon but that wouldn't fit the story as much. In the end I hope you liked the decision that Kol rescued her. Klaus might just find out about her being pregnant…but who knows when that will happen :p Thanks for reviewing!

 **Ryane:** I hope you will continue to be excited ;) ahhaha

 **Militato123:** It will definitely be different with Katelyn because she is indeed a witch. If she can actually fight all the New Orleans witches on her own….I doubt it but who knows she might be teaming up with someone unexpected….another special little witch whose trust she has to win….they would surely be a force to be reckoned with if they team up…..Anywho thanks for all you reviews the past chapters, I love reading them!

 **.Winchester.17:** Sorry for the long wait but the next chapter will be updated sooner again!

 **So finally I get to say…here's chapter 35:**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: New Orleans**

"It makes no sense! This should be their camp….why is no one here?" They had arrived in the bayou an hour earlier and Kat had been searching every corner of the camp to find her friend William, or for her Liam Kenner.

"Kat we have searched every part of this swamp now this is werewolf territory, I might be immortal but I find no joy in the torture of werewolf venom." Katie nodded and walked back to the car.

"Maybe Liam is in the quarter. We could look there"

Kol smirked thinking of the city he fell in love with centuries ago. "Ah yes, that does sound like a better idea."

* * *

Katelyn had found a spot to park her car and walked into a deserted bar together with Kol. Neither of them knew they were being followed by a pair of eyes. Kate walked up to the bar and her eye fell on the two women or girls running it.

"Hi there can I help you?"

Katelyn stretched her hand over the bar for the woman to shake. _Physical contact would tell her…._ Liam taught her the quarter was crawling with vampires and other supernatural dangers, which is why she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and find refuge in the bayou. "I'm Katelyn."

The woman shook her hand and Kate immediately felt that she was a witch. "Jane-Anne. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a pack of wolves" Kol's jaw dropped and the other girl in the room dropped one of her plates into the sink and then looked up.

Jane-Anne smiled at her and the other girl walked passed Kol and stood behind the witch. "You've got some guts….I like it. I'm Sophie" The younger of the two who had just joined them shook Katelyn's hand but her eyes grew big when she felt something.

Jane-Anne looked at her sister. "Sooph?...Sophie!"

Kol cleared his throat as if it were a warning and Sophie let go of Katelyn's hand. She then exchanged looks with her older sister Jane-Anne.

 _I have to get closer to her._ Jane-Anne thought and then frowned at Katelyn as she threateningly stepped very close to her. "You have some nerve walking into the French quarter with an original at your side."

Kol stepped in from the side. "Good so you know who I am….then you must know if you so much as vex me I will have no problem feasting on your blood."

"Kol." Katelyn whispered in a warning. "We will leave I only need one bit of information. Do you or do you not know where I can find William Kenner or any of the wolves in the Bayou?"

Jane-Anne walked back behind the bar but on her way there she passed something into Sophie's hand, this went unnoticed to both Kol and Katelyn. Katelyn curiously followed Jane-Anne who dug up a map.

"In the Bayou they call the werewolves Roux-Ga-Roux." The witch circled a point on the map. Head out there tonight and you'll find what you're looking for. Be careful though…..It's the last place you'd ever want to go."

Kate chuckled at that. "Trust me I've been to many places I thought I'd never cross, takes a lot to intimidate me by now. Thank you for your help….." She turned on her heel and glanced at Kol for a bit after which they walked out of the bar.

Once outside Kol narrowed his eyes when he thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar female figure with brown curls speeding around a corner. Before he could decide to follow who he thought he had seen he quickly moved to grab Katelyn's arm and steady her as she staggered.

"Hey…..hey?!" Kol moved in front of her with both his strong hands on her upper arms keeping her in place. "Kate!" She appeared to be in some kind of trance and blood had started to drip from her nose. "Come on darling…..I thought we were passed this drama" He tried to joke his way around it but it shook him to his core that something was still physically wrong with Katie.

Katelyn snapped out of it and wearily looked at Kol.

Kol handed her a wipe and she wiped her nose. "What happened? What did you feel?"

"Magic…"

Kol angrily looked in the direction of the bar and wanted to step towards it but Kat grabbed his arm. "It wasn't them…" Kol pulled his arm from her grip but remained is his place. "I can still feel it….it's insanely powerful. It's different….like my power but not from a similar source"

Kate started walking fast and crossed the street in the complete opposite direction from where her car was parked.

Kol jogged after her. "Where are you going?!"

"I don't know!" She picked up the pace, unconsciously led by something and came to a stop in front of a church. "Sint Anne's church." Katelyn read out loud as Kol stood next to her. He side eyed her as he saw her blue eyes deviate to the tower of the church.

"Something, no, someone powerful is up there Kol….I need to get to that person."

Kol raised his eyebrows. "If this person is indeed as powerful as you think….than you must realise you ought to stay away. You are in no position to…." He eyed her still flat belly, no sign of a baby except for the faint little heartbeat.

"Oh god….don't try to play the pregnancy card with me Kol. I was pregnant when in one night I managed to, fake kill you, kill Elena, fight of the little hunter and trap your stubborn ass hybrid brother….so just shut it and help me okay."

Kol sniggered and rolled his eyes. "Well in order to keep those pregnancy hormones under control…." He dodged a punch that Kat teasingly threw at him. "I will do what you ask from me."

A few minutes later Kol had snuck them into a confession cell inside the church. "Okay are you ready?….If I'm not awake and back in 15 minutes you use this okay." She handed him a syringe. She saw a worried look flash across his face. "But I'm sure it will be fine Kol."

Katelyn than started to chant and felt herself slowly being released from her body. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the confession cell, looking down at her body lying limp in Kol's arms. She then moved out of the confession cell and towards a flight of stairs that was leading up to the attic.

In front of the attic door she stopped. She knew that being in the spirit world made her less vulnerable to other magic but honestly she had no idea what to expect behind this door. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and fell on a girl facing her with her back…sketching on canvas. She was about her height and size, wearing a whitish dress and had brown curls down her back. The girl hadn't noticed Katelyn's presence yet but Kat knew it wouldn't be long before this girl would be able to sense her magic.

The girl suddenly whipped around and their blue eyes clashed. Upon seeing her face Kat realized this girl was about 2 maybe 3 years younger than she was. "Who are you?!"

"Okay don't freak out. My name is Katelyn. I just wanted to meet you…I could feel your magic from across town it's so powerful."

The girl put down her pencil and stepped closer to Kate. "I sensed you the minute you set foot into this town. You're not really here are you?"

Katie smiled at the girl. "No…I'm not….my body is elsewhere, I wanted to see if I could trust you before meeting you for real."

"You break into my place as a spirit and you are talking about trust." The girl's eyes narrowed at Kate.

"Well you have not made any move to attack me or challenge me with your magic…..so I assume that you must feel something around me just like I feel drawn to your magic."

The girl nodded "I know you're not from here…..and your magic is so different. It feels….and looks so beautiful. I'm Davina by the way" Davina relaxed and so did Kat.

"Well it's nice to meet you Davina."

"You shouldn't be doing this Katelyn. I shouldn't be talking to you. You are practicing magic inside the quarter and that's forbidden….if Marcel knew…"

"Marcel….I've heard of him before. He rules this city or something. Is he the reason why you are living in a church attic….Is he using you? Do you need help?" Kat worriedly and sincerely looked the young girl in her eyes.

"NO! no….it's not like that. Marcel saved me!" Davina was clearly starting to zone out.

"Saved you from what?" Kat could see that the girl was freaking out about something inside her memory. A sudden wind in the room picked up and objects started to fall down and shatter. The power and magic within the room magnified and Kate recognized the frightened look upon Davina's face as the girl had started to lose control over her powers.

"Please stop! Please!"

Katelyn moved towards the shaking teen. Who had dropped to her knees as the wind was blowing around them. "Davina!" Kat sat down in front of the young girl and grabbed her chin making her look into her eyes. For a moment Kate saw another girl violently being slaughtered through Davina's memory. "Dear god." Katelyn than used her magic whilst keeping her blue eyes locked on Davina's. "You're safe with me in this room. Take control sweetie…It's okay. Focus on my eyes, focus on my magic."

A warm feeling surrounded the younger witch and the wind died down. There were tears in Davina's eyes. "How did you….."

"I know a thing or two about having your own powers overtake you. With great power comes a great burden"

"Thank you." Davina said as they both got up.

* * *

Kol was still hiding in the confession booth and looked down at his watch. 11 minutes had passed. He brushed a strain of hair from Kat's forehead. Suddenly he heard two sets of footsteps walk into the church.

"Father Kieran….any unexpected visitors today?" _That voice….where do I recognize it?!_

"Not that I know of….Marcel how long am I going to have that girl locked up in the attic. She's young….she should be out in the world."

 _Marcel…Surely not…._ Kol silently and slowly opened up the curtain and peeked through it to see a middle age man with a familiar face. Kol couldn't help but smirk… _So that little whelp is still alive his family and Marcel certainly had a background so to say._

"She's safe her Kieran…all the witches, they want her and I got her so she is safe and helps me keep control. Anyways I'm going up now." He walked passed the priest and up the stairs.

"D?!" Davina and Katelyn had just gotten up when they both heard a male voice outside the door.

"That's Marcel! You have to leave! If he finds out…!"

Katelyn nodded. "It's okay. I'm glad I got to meet you Davina."

Davina had a soft smile on her lips. "Me too….Maybe, maybe you could come back again some time."

"That would be nice." Not a second later Kat took a deep breath and woke up in Kol's arms who was slightly startled at her sudden movements.

"Let's go." Kat smiled satisfied with what she had achieved and Kol quickly got up after her. When they had snuck passed the father and out of the church they looked at each other.

"So what did you find?"

"A very powerful and pretty young witch." Kol rolled his eyes at Kate.

"What about you, your facial expression shows me you also figured something out." Katie curiously looked up at Kol's smirk.

"I have, I saw someone whom I thought dead for a long time…"

They had started to walk back to the car whilst Kat was trying to think about Kol's mysterious answer. She came to a stop in front of the car door. "You knew Marcel?!"

"It's a long story Kat"

* * *

 **That same afternoon.**

Damn her curiosity had nearly gotten her into major problems. Good thing Kol had been distracted by the little witch. Speaking of….Kol was still alive so Katelyn had set up a hoax. Katherine was still hidden around the corner as the duo disappeared in the distance.

The news about Katelyn had spread fast around mystic falls but something else had to be going on with that girl. After breaking up with Elijah and losing the cure Katherine had to find another way to get Klaus of her back.

Those witches must know more about it. She walked into the same bar where Kol and Katelyn had just walked out of. It was empty but she could hear whispering in one of the back rooms and focussed her vampire hearing.

"What if I'm wrong?!"

"You are never wrong about this Sophie!"

"But it's practically impossible. Vampires can't procreate!"

"Sophie you had a vision about the hybrid and that girl! If she is pregnant with his child we can use that to lure the originals to town and get control over them and overthrow Marcel. It is our only shot at getting Davina and with that getting Monique back!"

Katherine was dumbstruck with the news but smirked. _Klaus was going to be Katelyn's baby daddy…..just what she needed…..prefect._

"Hey!" Katherine was jolted from her thoughts when the witches were suddenly in front of her. When the vampire turned to speed off something stung into her neck and her world went black.

* * *

"There is nothing here Katelyn!" Kol had grown impatient as they had cleared the sight for a third time.

Katelyn looked at the map once again. "I can't leave without having seen him Kol. I haven't heard from him in months and I need to know he is okay."

"Why is this guy so important to you?!"

"Because he is the only best friend I've got left!" Kol clenched his jaw as a jolt of disappointment coursed through him at her words.

"I…I'm sorry Kol. I didn't mean anything with it. You have been such a support to me and….."

"It's fine….I understand." He turned his back towards her for a moment but then was next to her within a second when her map caught fire out of nowhere. "It's a trap!" He sped her to her jeep and she quickly tried to start the car.

"It's not working!" She panicky tried again.

They heard chanting from outside the car and the car windows started to break at which Kol threw himself over Kate to protect her from the shatters. "Bloody hell!" When the car caught fire he slung his arms around her and sped her out of the car and tried to speed her away from the perimeter. The bones in his legs snapped and they both tumbled down to the ground.

Katie quickly got to her feet "Kol?!"

The original brother cried out in pain as a group of witches was focussing their power on him. The other witches however were chanting at her but she wasn't feeling any pain. She focussed her magic on the group attacking Kol and fought their power with her own.

Kol's pain was relieved but his bones hadn't healed enough and he struggled to get up "Are you mad! RUN!" Kol angrily looked her in the eye for the fact that she hesitated and was contemplating to endanger herself and her child for him.

Kat looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Katalyna! You get out of here now!" After another second of hesitation she turned and ran from him as she used a cloaking spell to make her invisible from her enemies.

Only a few seconds later an older ladies voice echoed through the woods "Stop and show yourself or we kill him!" Kat froze but didn't undo the cloaking spell. She however did turn to see what was going on. To her utmost disdain she saw an afro American older lady with the white oak stake at Kol's heart. _Damn,_ she had forgotten about the fact that Kol still carried the white oak stake with him.

Katie chanted to attack the witch elder but was surprised when the elder started to chuckle. "You do not face me alone, my coven protects me…..now show yourself or I'll do this world a favour and kill Kol Mikaelson."

"Katelyn…walk away. Don't listen to her. You owe me nothing. Think of yourself think of …"

"Three…" The witch started to count down

Katelyn was torn. "Two…"

"Katie….I've lived long enough….I've had my time!" Knowing that no one could see her because she was cloaked Kol was hoping that he was talking to air and that she was long gone.

"One" The woman narrowed her eyes as Kol closed his preparing for what was to come.

"NO! no stop!" Kol's eyes sprung open and he let out a deep sigh as Katelyn was making her way towards the witches. "I will come with you…..if you let Kol live and go freely."

"That seems like a fair deal Agnes…." One of the other coven members said to the older lady. The witches were still pinning Kol to the ground. Kate kneeled down in front of Kol who didn't look her in the eye.

Kol could feel the beautiful blue eyes on his face but he was angry with her. So angry….. _why was she so stubborn…she should've listened….now they are both in trouble….she just made it worse._

A little choking noise woke him from his thoughts and he tried to struggle against the magic that was holding him down when he saw that Agnes was sticking a syringe into the side of Katelyn's neck and saw the little witch he had come to care for so much falter and eventually fall to the forest ground in front of him.

"How dare you…I will" Before he got to finish the sentence someone snapped his neck from behind and his world went black.

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

"Hey!" Kol was rudely awoken by a slap in his face. "Good you're awake…."

He couldn't believe what or actually who was in front of him. "Katherine?!"

"Yeah, now stay awake and listen because we don't have much time."

"Katalyna….where is Katelyn." Katherine moved out of Kol's view and gestured to a bench in the corner of the cell. Kol sped over to Katie who was still passed out. The last thing he could recall was that witch sticking a syringe with a serum into Katie's neck.

"Kol!" Katherine said irritated by his lack of attention for her.

Kol softly tried to wake Katelyn up and lifted her head but she was clearly still out. "How long has she been like this?"

"3 weeks….well you guys have been awake and out"

Kol's head shot up and he looked at Katherine with an aggravated expression. "Don't toy with me Katherine…I'm not my brothers…"

"I'm not joking Kol. We've been here for three weeks. These witches have been sedating us with vervain and what not….Now there is this whisper that tonight something big is happening. One of these witches is going to sacrifice herself to confirm that the little Lockwood witch is indeed pregnant and to link her or something. Now since they will be distracted this will be our chance to escape."

"What about Katelyn. She will be linked…."

"You don't seem to be surprised by the news of the bun in her oven…Or have you been playing the loving uncle for the past few weeks…She is not our problem Kol, she's Klaus's" Katherine walked to the cell door and smirked when she saw that all witches had gathered in another room and that the witch called Jane-Anne was arguing with her sister.

"I'm not leaving her if that's what you are asking me."

Katherine fiercely turned around to face him. "And why not….According to my sources…you have saved her countless of times, she has abandoned you once, conspired to kill you as well….."

"Yeah but she didn't and though my family has put her through misery, she still didn't turn her back on me when I was tortured and about to be killed but….I will help you escape…on one condition."

Katherine began to laugh. " I thought you knew better than to trust me Kol."

Kol shook his head. "I need you to get a message through to Niklaus. Tell him that witches are conspiring against him in New Orleans….Don't mention my name or Katelyn's or anything about this child."

"And why would I do this?" Kol stepped close to Katherine and bend down to get into her face.

"Because, Katherine….You are still running from my brother….and for once in your life you have the opportunity to be rid of him forever. What do you think this news will do to Niklaus…..he will stop chasing you. You will no longer be on his mind. You will be free."

Katherine nodded and together they listened to the right moment for Katherine to sneak out.

* * *

"Don't do it. Please. I could still be wrong about her…" They recognised Sophie's voice.

"That's the beauty of you, you're never wrong. She's the only way we're gonna get to Klaus." Jane-Anne was setting up a little alter with herbs and candles.

"Can we get someone else to do the spell?" The other witches in the room began to move uncomfortably.

"Who? Look at them Sophie..half of them clearly don't believe you and the other half are too scared."

"Because we all know we are gonna get caught Jane-Anne."

"We don't have any other options Sophie! Besides none of you are going to get caught, only me, I will be the one performing the spell so you all…" She looked up at her sister and the rest of the coven "…leave and don't come back till the spell is finished and I have left the cemetery."

* * *

"Alright they're gone and she has started her chant." Kol walked to the cell door and opened it with ease, when he tried to take another step he bumped into an invisible wall. "Bloody witches"

Katherine shook her head but Kol wasn't about to give up. He readied himself as he sped across the cell and punched through a stone wall. He dug a bigger hole and turned to Katherine "Go…Now!" He didn't have to say it twice and Katherine disappeared into the darkness.

Kol then looked at Katelyn. _If I flee with her, maybe I can get her unlinked in time…It's worth the try…who know what they'll do to her here…besides they won't kill her they appear desperate._ He lifted Katie into his arms and sped through the hole in the wall and to the gate of the cemetery.

"I wouldn't"

Sophie was standing outside of the gate and appeared from the shadows with a knife against her throat. My sister is a fast worker, she has already completed the link. If you set foot outside of the cemetery I will kill myself….and your precious little friend."

"How do I know you're not bluffing." Kol bit on the inside of his cheek but watched how Sophie made a small cut in her neck. He then looked at Katelyn and saw that there was blood in her neck as well.

"Now are we done here?"

"We are for now….but this is far from over" With those words Kol turned and sped back to where he had tried to escape from…. _at least Katherine had made it out….he hoped._

* * *

 **Mystic falls one day later**

After another long day of dealing with Silas, the cure and his siblings Klaus walked into his living room. He knew he had once again pushed Elijah and Rebekah to the edge of abandoning and hating him. His eye then fell on a letter that was propped against a glass decanter, on the front he saw his name. He sped to it, picked it up and turned it over. There was a wax seal with the letter K imprinted on it and he broke it after which he opened and read the letter.

 _Klaus, I hear Elijah has refused you the cure and in return, you have refused me my freedom. Shame on you both. But while you boys sort out your problems, I have one last thing to offer you. I've caught wind that there is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting a move against you. Hunt her down. What she has to say will rattle you so deeply to your core that chasing little old me will be the least of your concerns. It's been a fun five centuries, Klaus, but I've worn down too many good heels running from you…..Love and hate Katerina._

Klaus put the letter back on the table and quickly made arrangements for a journey to New Orleans.

The following morning Elijah walked into Niklaus's living room to find it quiet and empty with an opened letter on the table. He skimmed through the letter that Katherine had send and then sped off to Rebekah's place.

"New Orleans? What the hell is Klaus doing there?" Rebekah furrowed her brows but was actually not as worried or interested as Elijah.

"Evidently there are witches conspiring against him…. So knowing our brother, with everything that has happened, Katelyn killing Kol…." They both for a moment fell silent and clenched their jaw…"This was a mission to silence and slaughter."

"Yeah, well the French Quarter witches are not a lot to be trifled with…You don't suppose they've found a way to kill him once and for all, do you?" Rebekah smiled as she took a sip from her drink…

"Rebekah….in the name of our family, you might try to dial down your glee."

Rebekah looked at him with an indifferent look upon her face. "What family? We're three distrustful acquaintances who happen to share a bloodline. I, for one, hope they've found a way to make that traitorous bastard rot…." _Klaus had once again pushed her away and once again Rebekah was done with her brother…..at least for the coming couple of centuries_

Elijah shook his head at his little sister and turned around. There was certainly a truth in what Rebekah had said and after his conversation with Klaus last night in which Klaus made it clear he would make Elijah's life miserable, he didn't know what to think.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah curiously looked after her brother.

"To find out who's making a move against our brother. And then I'll either stop them….or I'll help them." He grinned a little as he looked back towards his baby sister. "Depending on my mood." With that Elijah walked out of the house on his way to New Orleans.

* * *

 **New Orleans late evening that same night:**

Kol kept his distance from Katelyn who was tiredly and bored sitting against one of the stone walls. She had only woken up vividly three hours earlier and the revelation that she had already been in the goddamn cell for three weeks pissed her of and she was highly irritated.

At the same time Kol was craving blood, the witches had given him just enough not to desiccate, probably because they knew that Kate would've gone mental on them. "You should've run when I told you to."

"Right and have them kill you. Deny it all you want Kol but that Agnes bitch would've staked you with joy. The only reason that the witches have kept you alive is probably to manipulate me into collaborating."

"Meanwhile, we have both been sedated for three weeks and your life and the life of your child solemnly rests on the hope that this Sophie witch doesn't get killed. On top of that I am ready to rip into anything with pumping blood….."

Kate got up and noticed how Kol's skin was indeed not normal. As she got closer to him she could see him trying to fight the temptation whilst he could hear the blood pumping through her. "It's okay Kol"

Kol moved further away from her. "Don't come closer Kat."

"I trust you….you can drink from me….you need just a little more blood in your system."

Kol shook his head. "Kate I don't know if I will be able to stop."

"I know you will and otherwise I'll find a way to stop you."

She was close enough and extended her wrist. After a little hesitation Kol bit into it. He relished on the taste of her blood but to his surprise didn't lose control and was able to easily pull away."

"You sure that you don't need more?"

"No I'm…" Suddenly Kol caught some sobbing in the distance and focussed his hearing. "Marcel killed Jane-Anne" He then turned and the witches say that Niklaus is in town.

* * *

Elijah had finally arrived in New years and with the help of one of the witches named Sabine, he found Sophie Deveraux. He had just killed to other vampires that were about to attack Sophie and straightened his suit's jacket as he looked Sophie in the eyes.

"I'm Elijah…You heard of me?"

Sophie nervously nodded at the second, no third original brother she had encountered today. "Yes."

"So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my brother?"

Sophie shook her head. "It might be easier to show you…otherwise you aren't gonna believe me."

Elijah silently followed Sophie to a cemetery, not knowing what to expect. He watched Sophie open the squeaking gate and enter….He was rather surprised when he bumped into an invisible wall.

"This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate….Come in." Elijah stepped forward and side eyed the witch.

Sophie noticed the originals questioning eyes. "We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking…What did your sister want with Niklaus?"

Sophie looked at Elijah an began the story. " Isn't it obvious. We have a vampire problem and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until one day a girl walked into the bar that Jane-Anne and I work at. She is from a small town in Virginia, had a special connection to your brother Niklaus."

Elijah frowned. _Surely she must be talking about Katelyn then._ Even though Katalyna had once been his closest and most important friends, when Klaus told her she had killed their youngest brother, after him begging her to watch out for Kol….all his feelings towards the witch had disappeared. "You are making a mistake if you think that you can manipulate Klaus with….."

Sophie shook her head an didn't let him finished whilst she raised her voice. "Apparently they spent some time together. One thing must have led to another and now this special wolf-witch girl…she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother…Klaus."

Elijah grew pale and looked at Sophie in disbelief. "That's impossible."

Sophie looked him straight in the eye, dead serious. " Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother…or to Katelyn for that matter. Think about it…they are both hybrids right? Your brother maybe a vampire but he was born a werewolf." Sophie then looked behind her and raised her voice. "Bring her out!"

Kol and Katie heard Sophie shouting from outside….and then 3 witches walked in and grabbed Katelyn and pushed her outside. When Kol wanted to follow one of the witches snapped a bone in his leg and gave him a warning glare.

Elijah stood there unfazed when Katelyn appeared with three witches standing around her in formation.

Katelyn was evidently shocked by the original brother in front of her….it had been at least a month since she had left Elijah standing on her porch. Why was he here? Did he know about Kol….that she killed him…or did he know that his little brother was still alive?

"Katalyna….I would not have expected to see you so soon again."

The coldness and hostility in his voice made her cringe a little, she was not used to that from Elijah. "Elijah…"

Elijah than turned to the other witches. "Give us a moment, please." Once the witches were gone he directed his attention back to Katelyn. "Is it true?"

"Depends what you are asking about…."

Elijah's eyes were stone cold as he looked into her soft blues. "Oh I know what you did to Kol…I am asking about the pregnancy."

"No brother you have no clue what she did…You have no right to judge her." Elijah looked at to something behind Katelyn. That voice had undeniably been his little brother's and he couldn't believe his eyes when Kol stepped out of the shadow and into Elijah's sight.

He looked from Katelyn to Kol, tears welling up in his eyes when he realized that his baby brother was still alive. Katie and Kol both saw how it emotionally hit Elijah.

"Hello brother." Kol smugly smiled at Elijah. "You should now it is not that easy to get rid of me"

Elijah smiled, moved passed Katelyn and Kol moved forward at the same time. Kate smiled when she saw the Elijah bring Kol into a tight hug and saw both originals smile as they emotionally embraced each other.

When Elijah let go of Kol he immediately looked back to Katie with regret in his eyes. She could see that he was at a loss for words and she herself also felt regret for hurting him and tricking him into thinking that she had indeed killed his brother. Without saying anything she took a few powerful steps, opened her arms and tightly hugged him around his torso. _Hugs can sometimes say so much more than words…._

Elijah arms circled her and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am so….so sorry"

Katie sighed and from the side she eyed Kol who winked at her. "So am I…for everything"

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 35. I must say that I don't think it's one of the stronger chapters in the story…. But I still hope you all enjoyed it and I do believe the story made some progress in the plot. Now Elijah knows about Kol and the baby...guess who might be finding out next chapter**

 **Tell me what your thoughts are…**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	36. Chapter 36: And we all meet again

**Hi everyone! First of all I hope you all had a merry Christmas and I wish you all a blessed and happy 2017. Second I know the update is later than expected but I was in the land down under for a couple of weeks, however I'm still dedicated at writing so don't worry! Once again thank you all for reading, following and reviewing!**

 **Now for the reviews:**

 **Militato123:** Hahaha I know Kol has been a little different last chapter but than again Kat is pregnant and he needs to protect her, his initial thought might be not taking too many risks but don't worry, read this chapter and you'll see Kol is still same old Kol.

 **Kuppcake:** Thank you :) I hope you'll continue to enjoy the plot, though it will be leaning a lot to the originals plot it will differ as well.

 **Adela:** Thanks for the review :p I hope you'll like this chapter as well

 **Guest 1:** I know haha a lot of people were not too happy about Kol being weak as well but don't worry this chapter will change it all again. And of course Kate will have her fair share of action.

 **CaliGirl17:** Thank you sooo much, really! And trust me you are up reading this story to 4AM… am up writing it till the early hours :p Once again thanks for the kind review!

 **Allicja XD/Alli-Mai:** Woow once again thank you soo much for reviewing and once again my sincere apologies for being late with the update Thank you so much for these kind words, reviews like yours inspire me to continue writing! Really the feeling is mutual, the story might brighten your day but your words are as much of an inspiration to me 3 I am so glad that you can see what I see in Kol, No one is invincible and he should be allowed to show some weakness sometimes. I definitely try to take my characters on an emotional journey through which they characters develop and this is why I sometimes deviate from the original scripts of the shows because I believe that everyone changes with what they go through in life and that every event has an impact. As for Tyler….family seems to always come back after all he is her big brother ;) I have started with one of your stories but haven't had time to do much reading up anywho I love what I read so far…you should definitely keep on writing 3 and also for you, merry Christmas and a very happy, joyful and blessed 2017 xx

 **Anna.B:** Loved your long review, thank you so much for taking the time to write such elaborate ones I really appreciate them and all your kind words and advise. I think you will enjoy reading this chapter as it will answer many of the questions you had, the only thing is that we will have to wait for Rebekah's reaction until the next chapter. Don't worry about the originals relationship with Katie, they are now tied together forever and as it goes for the siblings, they may resent each other from time to time but somehow they only got each other. Kol and Kat definitely have a strong bond/relationship going on and I am not yet sure of what I am going to do with it but I will most certainly continue to explore it. I'm glad you picked up on the Davina thing because I will be using that in my plot….As for Hayley, don't worry I am NOT considering a pregnancy or anything with her in this story. Even though the whole Jackson storyline is gone, I replaced Jackson with the OC character of Liam Kenner and Kate will therefor also be involved with the New Orleans pack. As for Klaus, you have to read this chapter for his reaction…..Thanks for the review and sorry for the late update!

 **Chapter 36: And we all meet again**

* * *

"Katalyna I am truly grateful that you spared Kol but I still do not understand….why this façade? Why did you have to run from my family, from me. We would have helped you…"

Katelyn Kol And Elijah were settled into one of the vaults in the cemetery as they were speaking. Kate shook her head. "Do you have to ask me this Elijah. I could not have come to you with this news about a baby, not with everything that was happening in mystic falls. Niklaus had just killed Carol a few days prior to when I found out….Rebekah saw it as betrayal to our friendship that I was on Kol's side when it came to the Silas issue and you….well you were nowhere near mystic falls until the worst things had already passed."

"Surely you must understand that this news would have changed everything."

Kate got up and nibbled on her fingernail for a moment when a sudden burst of emotions came up when she remembered how she had shattered every piece of love and loyalty the original siblings had felt towards her, Rebekah when she abandoned her….Elijah who begged her to help Kol and who she then left to believe she had killed Kol instead….and Klaus, dear god the words she had said, that he had no one, that she had involved, no directly quoted Mikael, whom practically destroyed his life for centuries. "CHANGED WHAT?!" Katie's voice broke whilst she yelled out in both anger and sadness. "The fact that Niklaus killed Carol? That he did not listen to my warnings of Silas when I begged him to….that he ran Tyler, MY BROTHER out of town and destroyed his life….How could I let someone who cares about nothing but power be a father to my child…"

For a moment there was a silence in the room and Kol and Elijah looked at each other. Kol shrugged, what could they say to that, each of them had broken this girls trust and each of them had been fooled by her thinking she betrayed them. None but Niklaus however had managed to shatter her heart so deeply. Elijah shook his head a little and when Katie turned around he looked her in the eye and spoke again.

"I cannot excuse his behaviour but you know, that our father has hunted him….hunted us for centuries, every time that we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all...I thought that once he had killed Mikael that we would all find happiness again. Niklaus found you and I swear to you, I had never seen him as happy, as a family we hadn't felt happiness for such a long time before you changed us all for the better.….I do not know where it went wrong between us all but when it did Klaus was angrier than ever. I can't stop but wonder…..if perhaps this baby, his own child might be a way for him to find happiness. A way to save him from himself."

Kol crossed his arms. "He is not worth saving Elijah. Klaus has shoved daggers in all our hearts. He kept us in boxes for centuries…..Nik does not deserve this or any redemption….why do you favour him over Rebekah or me or yourself?!…why is his happiness so important?! You will only give him an opportunity to ruin this child and our family once again!"

Elijah suddenly sharply turned around. He knew Kol's jealous nature, his little brother had always been quite the attention seeker. "Because I owe him Kol….Not one of us is worth saving, not you, not me and not Rebekah but Klaus has been the one hurt by our father since we were but children. I am his older brother and many a times I failed to protect him, from both our father and himself but I know him….he will not be able to walk from this. Katelyn and this child are the last hope for Niklaus and for our family in our pursuit of happiness."

Kate opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by another voice behind them. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help. Your little brother hasn't been much use to us."

Kol rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall walking over to Katelyn as Elijah spoke to Sophie.

"What precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key" Kol chuckle interrupted Sophie but she continued quickly. "Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him and won't see the betrayal coming."

"Yes, well as I am sure you are aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago" Sophie then pointed at Katie. "Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid, no, tribrid baby to the neighbourhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the original family."

Kol used his vampire speed to get in front of Sophie. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail to me" There was a cheekiness in his voice that Kat and Elijah knew all too well. Kol was done playing nice…. "Tell Marcel about that baby and I will kill every witch in your coven."

"Do that and I'll end the life of your friend and that child she is carrying."

"Alright Enough!" Elijah raised his voice to get between the two. "I have my work cut out for me don't I…."

"Elijah…." Kol was about to protest but his brother walked out the vault, making sure to take Sophie with him to avoid any confrontation between Kol and the witch.

* * *

Elijah found his brother on one of the balconies above bourbon street, looking out over New Orleans.

"Evening Elijah." Klaus didn't even turn around.

"Niklaus…."

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus made no effort to hide his irritation.

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome….Come with me." Elijah knew not to mention to much….he just had to show Niklaus.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until I find out who is conspiring against me." Klaus had still not faced his brother.

"I believe I just found that out for you." Elijah knew that that was enough for Niklaus and indeed he gained his brother's interest.

 **At the cemetery:**

Katelyn was fiddling with some of the strings on her bohemian shirt when looked up at Kol. "This is going to be a disaster….I never wanted this to happen….or for Klaus to know…"

"I won't lie to you….we both know Nik, he will not be happy but in the end he will not walk away from this. None of us in our right minds would."

Kate's nerves grew when she heard a familiar voice outside.

"What are we doing here?" Niklaus faced Elijah as they walked into the cemetery.

"You wanna know what the witches have in store for you? Follow me…." They entered one of the mausoleums and Klaus cocked his eyebrow as he saw a familiar face.

"Sophie Deveraux…what is this?"

Elijah didn't reply and directed his attention to Sophie. "He's all yours. Proceed."

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is and now he's out of control. He does what he wants, he kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him and you are going to help me…"

Klaus smiled rather amused at the determined, uninfluential little witch. "This is why you brought me here" He side-eyes Elijah.

"Hear her out."

Klaus stubborn as ever looked the witch up and down. " I don't need to hear her out. I assure you love there is not a thing on this earth that will matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time….Elijah…What madness is this?"

His heart skipped a beat when it wasn't his brother that replied but another voice he knew all too well. "Klaus, you need to listen to them."

He looked up and into the pair of blue eyes that he had once adored. "Katalyna…" The girl that once had been his. It had been over a month since she had broken his heart irreparably. His expression changed within a second as he began to laugh lowly. A laugh Katelyn hated to hear, a madman's laugh.

"You are all out of your minds if you think that she will change anything….She means nothing to me" He looked at Kate and his eyes were stone cold even though there was a fake expression of amusement on his face.

Sophie interrupted the moment by speaking up. "Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift…..of sensing when a girl is pregnant."

All amusement left Klaus's face as he looked from Elijah to the witch to Katie. "What?"

"I….I know it's impossible…." Katelyn had no idea where to look but looked anywhere that wasn't straight into Klaus's eyes.

"What are you saying?" Klaus looked at them with bewildered eyes.

"Niklaus…..the girl is carrying your child." Elijah said with an indescribable warmth in his voice.

After a moment of silence Klaus looked back at Elijah "No….it's impossible"

"Well clearly it is brother otherwise we wouldn't be here." A smug voice echoed from somewhere behind them.

Klaus whipped around and his eyes couldn't believe what they were perceiving "Kol?! What the"

"Still alive brother….missed me?"

Klaus went back to ignoring Kol…he'd deal with that later but for now he was just getting angrier. "This is a lie…You are all lying!" His voice, which had previously been aggressive sounded incredulous as he continued. "Vampires cannot procreate!"

"But werewolves can…Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf." Klaus turned to look back at Sophie. "You're the original hybrid, the first of your kind and we all know that Katelyn…..is no normal witch or wolf either. This pregnancy…..is one of nature's loop holes."

It was clear to everyone in the room who could see Niklaus's face that he was struggling to remain in control of his emotions and facial expressions. A sudden thought pushed him over the line an made him furious.

He turned to Katie and took a few powerful strides to her as he pointed at her shaming her in front of everyone. "you have been with someone else ADMIT IT!"

Before he could take another step closer to Katelyn he saw Elijah stepping in from the side but the real surprise came when he felt someone attack him from behind and pinning him with his front against a wall. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see Kol vamped out, no emotions in the chocolate brown eyes.

All the anger that Kol had kept within for the past 3 weeks finally came out. "How dare you…..You selfish bastard! We have been trapped her for three weeks, I have taken life threatening risks to protect YOUR CHILD and once again you treat us like we are nothing!"

Klaus grabbed Kol's arm that was pressing him down and twisted it until he heard bones snapping. "I see you have grown fond of her and the baby already….fancy them Kol…maybe you could step in fulfil the role of a father, Mikael tried and failed to be mine but after all….you are Mikael's true son, why not raise a child that isn't yours."

Elijah threw one look at Kate and saw the immense sadness within the girl's face grow. "Niklaus! Kol!"

But neither of his impulsive brothers listened. Kol's rage only grew at Klaus's remarks and he threw a punch at his brother's jaw making Klaus stumble back a little. Klaus retaliated by punching Kol back and they started to fight. Suddenly both of them cringed under a stinging pain.

Kol, still having no control looked up at Sophie Deveraux who burning some weird herb. He vamp sped over to the witch grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall, choking her. "I have had more than enough of you!"

The link between Katelyn and Sophie became evident when Kate started to choke as Kol tightened his hand on the witches throat. Kol was however so far out of control that he didn't care to see what was happening. Elijah and Klaus worriedly looked at the young witch that brought her hands to her throat out of reflex.

"Katalyna" Elijah was next to Katie within an instant trying to see what was going on with her. Klaus had also gotten up from the floor and walked over to Kate as well. He could see the fear within his eyes and remembered that Katelyn had had previous traumatic experiences with not being able to breathe. To Elijah's surprise Klaus stepped in front of the girl and put his hand on her cheek. He heard a softness in his brother's voice that he only knew Klaus to have when he was with Katelyn. "I'm here, you're alright love. What's wrong Kate…just breathe." Neither of the original brothers knew that she and Sophie had been linked.

Kate unable to speak as she could feel that Kol was tightening his grip even more let her blue eyes flash from Klaus to Kol and Sophie trying to make him understand. Klaus quickly looked behind him and then understood. "Elijah….they're linked! Get Kol to stop his nonsense!"

Sophie was sputtering in Kol's arms as the original brother let out everything he had cropped up. "I have behaved myself the past three weeks merely to protect her and this child but no more! You and your witches starved me! Beat me and trapped me! Now it is my turn."

"KOL!" Elijah tried to pull his brother off of the witch but everyone knew that when Kol Mikaelson flipped his switch he was stronger than nearly any of them." Kol angrily pushed Elijah away with all the strength he got and Elijah was launched into a wall.

Klaus caught Katelyn as her legs gave out and kneeled down with her in his arms. He could see the oxygen deprivation was taking its toll as the girl slowly turned purplish blue. "Elijah!" Suddenly he saw a bite-mark form in Katie's neck and blood flowing out of it. When he turned his head he saw Elijah struggling to get up from his fall and Kol eagerly drinking from Sophie's neck.

"I'll be right back love." He said as he carefully laid Katelyn's head down on the floor and sped over to his little brother. With one powerful thrust he snapped Kol's neck and his brother and Sophie sank to the floor. Sophie's wound healed as he kneeled down and he saw that Elijah was feeding Katelyn some blood.

Klaus then took a step back and crossed his arms. For a moment he had felt it again, the worry and the love that came with being in the same room as Katelyn but he was still angry and refusing to believe. "It's not true…It can't be"

Elijah helped Katelyn back to her feet and looked at Klaus with the slightest hope. The way his brother had acted just now….surely had to mean that he still cared for Katelyn….and the baby.

Sophie got up and walked closer to the brothers. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us…..as you just saw, she is linked to me. If you don't help us to take down Marcel, so help me, Katelyn won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress." She looked at Klaus and Elijah.

Klaus remained unfazed but Elijah frowned and shook his head. Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself."

Sophie quickly answered "No…we can't not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow….." Suddenly she looked very strict and serious "and there are rules."

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment and had already anticipated what was about to happen.

Any feeling of love, shivery or care had disappeared within Klaus when this not even thirty year old witch tried to manipulate the most powerful beings on earth. As he had silently predicted Klaus, who had turned away, slowly turned back facing Sophie. His anger was now barely restrained and his voice was quiet….Which meant he was in the state of murder.

"How dare you command me…..THREATEN ME! With what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses!" Klaus took a few powerful steps towards the door and spoke to Elijah as he passed him. "I won't hear any more lies!"

"Niklaus…" Elijah knew he had to stop his brother….if he could just let him feel or notice that child in the womb of the girl he once loved more than anything.

Katelyn suddenly moved in his path and Klaus looked down at her with a glare that clearly dictated her to move. Katie finally spoke up. "You're not leaving like this….you don't get to walk away until you know what you are walking away from…"

Klaus stood there irritated and tried to take a side step but she did the same blocking his path once more. She intensely looked him in his eyes. Blue clashing with blue… "Listen." Her voice was demanding and Elijah was slightly surprised when he could see his brother focus.

Klaus couldn't explain the feeling that overcame him when he could hear a rapid little heartbeat coming from Kate's abdomen. Kat watched wonderment fill his eyes for a few moment. _There it was hope…._ Katie filled with hope that he would help them, that maybe they could even be…a family.

She could see Klaus's hand relax and his fist unclenched. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that his hand was moving forward aching to touch her belly, to see if he could feel anything, but she knew it was too early for that, hell her stomach was still as flat as a pancake….

Klaus's eyes fell to her abdomen and then travelled back up to her own eyes. She gave him a little smile, could he feel it too? What this child could be for them, his….their baby.

The feeling was so intense that it even scared Klaus. _No…I can't…she abandoned me….everything I touch, I destroy…This child will hate me as she does…_ The sadness that came with the thought of never being able to have a happy family, as if they dangle a carrot in front of a rabbit but then later take it away….He would not be treated like that. He pushed away all his previous feelings, closed his eyes for a moment and when Kate saw them reopen everything….was gone.

Klaus then turned back to look et Elijah and Sophie. Elijah had an expectant, warm smile on his face that fell when his brother spoke to them. "Kill her and the baby…what do I care?" Klaus then stormed away but on his way out he caught a glimpse of the broken look in Katelyn's eyes and couldn't ignore the spark of guilt and regret that started to burn within him.

Elijah glimpsed at Katie as well. That couldn't have been easy for her, the man she once loved, the father of her child had rejected them both. Kate was biting the inside of her cheek and blinking rapidly to avoid the tears that were gathering to fall. _In how many possible ways will he be able to break me, how many more opportunities will he get….if this baby is born it will born into a family of vampires with a father that doesn't even want him, or her._

Instead of being sad she switched to being ignorant and angry and turned to Sophie who was standing there with a bewildered look. " Well you heard the man….go on then…kill me, or this child….You'll lose your leverage, you'll lose your life and your sister will have died for nothing. But by all means….kill me, I have nothing to lose." Katie turned around and was about to follow Klaus's footsteps when Elijah strongly grabbed her wrist.

"I will not let my brother and his arrogance have you harm yourself or your child…I'll fix this." He then turned to Sophie. "No one touches this girl…" On his way out he looked at Katie in a strict way and suddenly he realized it was only and 18 year old girl in front of him. "Stay here please."

"Elijah…." Sophie called out before he could leave. "You have until midnight…or I will end this all."

* * *

Even though New Orleans was as bussing as always Elijah could just hear his brother running from everything that Kate had to offer him. Love, a family, how could he not realize that this girl could be his everything.

He caught up and stood behind him. "Niklaus"

"It's a trick Elijah." Klaus continued to angrily walk away.

"No brother it's a gift. It's your chance….it's our chance." Klaus had stopped as his brother was speaking and turned.

"To what? To be a father? To win Katelyn back? To have a happy family, with a big house, celebrating Christmas and birthdays and what not…"

"Yes brother, to all those things if you only want them. We can start over….take back everything we lost….everything that was taken from us. Niklaus our own parents came to despise us…Our family was ruined, we were all ruined until you met that girl back there. She loved you more than anyone, she loved all of us for who we were and made us feel like we could be more than just individual monsters….and now she offers you all you have ever wanted, all that we thought was impossible…a family, a child"

Elijah could see the words were getting to his brother. For a moment Klaus was thinking and then locked eyes with his brother. "I will not be manipulated."

Klaus once again turned his back to his brother but this time Elijah vamp sped over to block his way.

"So they are manipulating you...So what? With them Katelyn, the girl you love…."

"I do not love her anymore…." Klaus.

"Oh but you do brother. I saw it just now, you couldn't bear to see her hurt, that is love….but that aside, not only Katelyn lives but your child, , YOUR flesh and blood…will be born."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them." Klaus shoved Elijah with an angry and distressed look on his face as he turned away. Once again Elijah used his vampire speed to block him.

"and then what? Katelyn will die too. So after you let them die, you'll just resume your life? Return to Mystic Falls as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

Elijah tried his best not to have his voice be overtaken by emotion "Family _is_ power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty, that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother."

Klaus refused to show how his brother's words were making him feel….making him care and bringing him back but the look in his older brother's deep brown eyes, the softness, how genuine he was being...

Elijah continued, "This is _us_ , the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together." Elijah placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder. "So save Katelyn. Save your child, don't let your anger or your rage get the best of you….."

Klaus pushed his brother's hand away and sped to a bench further away sitting down with his head in his hands, rubbing his temple. Elijah could feel that he was finally getting through the thick wall Klaus had put up.

"Brother please…." Elijah was sitting next to Klaus.

"I need some time Elijah…" It was all a bit much on Klaus. Seeing Kate again, coming to realize that she had spared his little brother, that she had actually not killed Kol….and then of course that baby, he could become a father if he'd allow it.

"I understand that it is much brother, but we have no time….how could you even consider letting them die…"

Klaus shrugged indifferently. "Do what you must Elijah….I have some other business to attend to."

* * *

It was just a little passed midnight when Kol awoke to the sound of witches arguing.

"I'm gonna do what I said I was gonna do…" He heard Sophie say as he got to his feet.

"What…kill the girl? Kill yourself?" One of the other witches said and Kol looked around the room to see Katie sitting on one of the stone benches. He walked over to her and put an arm around her when he noticed how cold she was.

"Klaus does not care about that child." Kol could feel Katelyn flinch in his arms at those words.

 _She's right he doesn't care…._ An unified source of anger and sadness build up within her. _I understand he doesn't like me much after what I have said and done but this baby….how could he let it die._ Kat wiped away a stray tear as she was trying to hide it all from Kol.

"I do…" Kol smiled as Elijah appeared in the opening. Kate looked at him with a pale face but saw that he was carrying a body wrapped in a white sheet. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you, the body of your fallen friend. Which I procured from Marcel himself."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears. "Jane-Anne."

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

Agnes the witch elder spoke up. "You had your time...it's passed."

"Shut up Agnes!" One of the other witches spoke up as she saw how genuine this vampire was being.

"For now, accept the deal. The girl and her child remain unharmed and are free to leave this place. Or I assure you my brother will kill you all." He threw one look at Kol. "And I assure you Kol and I will have the greatest pleasure in helping him."

As he left the mausoleum he extended a hand to Katelyn who got up together with Kol and she walked out with the two original brothers at her side. Once they were out of the cemetery Kat could feel some tears silently falling down her cheeks….Though she tried to hide them Kol grabbed her chin softly between his fingers and turned her face towards them. The shattered look in the sweet blue eyes was more than the brothers could stand.

A murderous expression replaced the kinder one on Kol's face. When he wanted to stalk away Elijah pressed his hand against Kol's shoulder. "Where do you think you are going Kol."

"I'm going to find Nik and rip out his insides….He abandoned her Elijah! LEFT HER and that baby to die." Elijah pulled Katelyn into a hug and could see and feel from how slow and weakly she moved and hugged him how this day had been taking its toll on her. His hand softly brushed her hair as he spoke to Kol.

"Kol please. You didn't see it but when I spoke to him earlier….He was so close, I could see it, he couldn't stand the thought of losing them, but he was being torn…Let me speak to him. I am as angry and disappointed in our brother as you."

Kate let go of Elijah and looked at the brothers. "You guys don't need to feel sorry for me. I'm fine….I had hoped for Klaus never to find out but I knew that if he did he wouldn't feel obligated to take care of us. I said some pretty horrible things. I expected him not to love me anymore, I gave him plenty of reasons….."

Kol violently shook his head. "That is no excuse for him to…"

"I just wanna go home, please…." Kat interrupted Kol and pleadingly looked up at Elijah.

"Kol, you'll have plenty of opportunity to despise and fight with Niklaus but for now please do as she asks…I will deal with our brother. Take her to the house." Kol murmured something under his breath and without permission scooped Katie up into his arms, an action with which he earned himself a glare from the little witch.

* * *

Klaus was walking through a deserted street in New Orleans whilst he took another swirl at the bottle of bourbon in his hand. Tears were falling down his cheeks as he punched his fist into a wall. _They are probably dead by now….I sentenced them to their death….It was my duty to protect them, why was I too ignorant to allow myself to care._ He got sick at the image that his brain conjured, of Katelyn's body bleeding out. _Elijah and Kol must have saved her_. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and wiped his tears as he downed the rest of the content in the bottle.

"Have I not made clear my desire to be left alone." Klaus could hear that his own voice was raspy.

"Oh you demand to be left alone at least once a decade…you words have ceased to have an impact."

In his frustration Klaus threw the bottle at the floor and it shattered into a thousand pieces after which he began to shout. "Why must you keep harping on about Katelyn and the baby? That child will never be born….and she will just leave us. Don't you see brother….They are better off dead or gone….if this threat won't take them, something else will….they will forever be endangered…they will be a weakness."

Elijah then sped over to Klaus grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against another wall. "You will not walk away from this!" His voice was threateningly low and Klaus could see that his brother had enough of him.

Klaus then tried to push Elijah's hand off but when he couldn't he growled. "Let me go!"

"I WILL NOT!" In his anger the most calm of the originals had started shouting as well.

Elijah threw Klaus through the air and into an object at the floor after which he heaved him up again. He held Klaus in an headlock his arm wrapped around his brothers shoulders and Klaus's back pressing against Elijah.

"Don't make me say it again." Klaus said still steaming with anger.

"I will not let go….I will NEVER let go…"

Suddenly Klaus grabbed Elijah overpowered him and threw him against an iron rod fence. Elijah was however quickly back on his feet and grabbed one of the rods as Klaus saw him approach again.

Elijah looked stricter, angrier than ever. "Even if I have to spend an eternity saving you from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self…" Elijah then sped right in front of Klaus and hitting him in the face with the rod. "If I have to beat you as father used to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity…" He hit Klaus again, who stumbled back. "To care about anything…"

When Elijah went to hit him a third time Klaus was faster, grabbed the rod and hit Elijah as hard as he could. He saw his older brother fly backwards a few meters and then all to the ground. Elijah stayed down and Klaus was breathing heavily a he dropped the rod to the ground.

Elijah saw that Klaus had tears in his eyes. Stood there defeated, he then got up and walked over to his little brother wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "For once in your life brother confide in me! Tell me what is wrong and I promise you I will stand by your side!"

"I AM AFRAID! Why do you need to pressure me into admitting that brother! Why can't you leave me to myself! I never wanted this! I hadn't cared about anything in centuries until I met her, Elijah. I killed countless people, created countless enemies and ripped apart families, yet Kate looked passed all that. But then I ruined everything, I ruined her….us and now she is pregnant with OUR child. Instead of confronting me she did everything she could to make me hate her, leave her….I thought she had killed Kol out of revenge that I killed Carol and went after Tyler but now I know that she wasn't capable of killing Kol, of hurting me…or my family in that way. I do not deserve her brother and the only thing that I will do is destroy her life and that baby's. That is why Kate ran, why she left, because she believes that I will fail this child…that I will fail to be a good father."

"So you let them die! let them be killed! They would have if Kol and I had not been involved. You are a coward Niklaus, you see the world through your own fears and when the girl you loved needed you most you abandoned her, you push us away…We made a promise once…..Always, forever and family above all. I failed you because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. But know brother we all failed each other in that promise. You had this one opportunity to get something you always craved and never believed to have…the unconditional love of a family and YOU RAN….after you realized that Kate did not betray you. YOU ABANDONED HER ONCE AGAIN!" Elijah had put his hand in Klaus's neck looking him in the eye. "What is it that you truly want Klaus?"

"I want everything that Marcel has…..This town was our home once and in my absence Marcel got everything: Power, loyalty and family….I want what he has….I want it back and I want it all…I wanna be king…"

"And what of Katelyn and that baby…."

 _I want her, as much as I have always wanted her and that child….something I…no we created. But if I show my true feelings, if I let anyone know how much I love them already…Marcel's little spies will find out and he will use her as leverage…..She will get caught in the crossfire…so for now I can't have anyone know what I truly feel for them._ Klaus stoically looked up at Elijah with a fake smug smile hiding his true thoughts. "Every king needs an heir….Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

* * *

Katie woke up from some noises downstairs and heard a number of people moving stuff into the beautiful, old house Kol had taken her to last night. It was only eight in the morning and she decided that she didn't feel like changing so she headed downstairs in her pajama's which consisted of one of the way too big shirts that she had stolen from Klaus when they were still together and knee high socks.

On her way down she met Kol in the hallway. "Good morning darling…how are you feeling today?" He wiped at the corner of his mouth and Kat rolled her eyes when she noticed there was blood on his hands.

"Can you at least clean yourself up before you scare all these people away when they discover what you are."

"Ah where is the fun in that?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows with a smug grin.

When Kat was passed him and walked down the stairs he winked at her when he said "Elijah came home, which is quite the surprise, would have expected him to end up with a dagger in his heart." Kate smiled and hastily ran down the flight of stairs.

She didn't notice the pair of blue eyes following her petite figure from across the staircase. Elijah smiled as he heard her hasty footsteps coming closer as she ran into the room and gave him a big hug. "I was worried...So what happened after Kol and I left"

"Niklaus agreed to a deal…For now you are safe. We'll stay in this house, it's a sanctuary from our business in the quarter…Right now, you are the most important person in the family. You need a good home."

Kat squinted her eyes when she realized something. "Am I allowed to leave this house, or will I be a prisoner in a golden cage?"

Before Elijah got the chance to answer a voice spoke up from behind her. "Well by now we have all learned that you are not to be restricted love. You may leave the house but you are not to go into the French Quarter or the bayou…."

Kate looked at Klaus, anger was still burning within her. After sleeping on it and thinking about last night she could not understand how he could let his own child die. That he didn't care about her anymore she understood but their child…his baby… "So that's basically a fancy way of saying that I'm allowed to go onto the lawn and the garden and that's it"

Klaus chuckled slightly, though her tone and glare indicated that she was angry her choice of words and directness could always make him crack up. For a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes. Then Elijah spoke again only interested in getting his business sorted with his brother.

"Is it done Niklaus?"

Klaus looked at him irritated that Elijah would bring it up in front of Katelyn. "As a matter of fact, yes. Now brother why let us pick this up later, if you would please wait in the dining room…." Elijah nodded threw an apologetic look to Katelyn and walked out the room.

Katelyn stepped close to Klaus and looked him in the eyes with confidence. "After what you said last night don't think for a second that you get to decide anything for me."

Klaus looked down for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Maybe not for you but you are carrying _my_ child." He emphasized the fact that it was his.

All her heart wanted to believe that the softness in his eyes that appeared when he focused on her belly was true. "And you have made it abundantly clear that you do not care about this baby."

"My brothers do and I need to keep them happy in order to have them on my side to fight this battle and if I therefor have to protect you….I'd gladly do it" He extended his hand and brushed away one of the curls that had fallen from her messy ponytail.

She inhaled sharply as she continued to glare. "How kind of you….You know you might be trying to keep this whole battle stuff a secret and keep everything from me but I will find out. Don't think for even a second that you control me…I came to New Orleans for once purpose and one purpose only and whatever it takes I will go after it and find it…"

Klaus raised his eyebrows but the tone in his voice was demanding "And what may this purpose be love…what do you seek to find here…"

"If you keep your secrets and exclude me from what's going on in this town than so will I."

Kat saw his eyes squint slightly and the corner of his mouth twitched…something she recognized all too well as irritation. "So be it…" With those words he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Niklaus…" Elijah had noticed Klaus entering the dining room. "Surely you know stress is not good for Katalyna and the baby."

"And yet you try to bring up our business in front of her…I am trying to protect Kate. Believe it or not, I know her better than you do brother. If she knows about our deals and business with Marcel she will try to engage and involve herself. She has no regard for her own safety and she is stubborn."

Elijah smiled slightly. "It seems as though you still care brother."

Knowing what he was about to do Klaus confessed. "I do Elijah….I still love her. I have loved her from the moment I laid eyes upon her and I will love her for eternity. I love that child too and the only way I believe I can protect them is by making sure no one knows that they are my everything. For the worst thing about having everything you ever wanted is the fear and realization of how easy this can be taken away. So understand brother no one can know, not my enemies, not my friends and not even my family."

Elijah's eyes were shining with happiness but he was concerned. "Brother you are so wrong." Klaus had turned his back to him and Elijah could not see his little brother grabbing a dagger from his pocket. Elijah stepped forward and laid a hand on Klaus's shoulder. "We are stronger united and we will protect them together. Tell Katie what you feel and…."

Before he got to finish his sentence Klaus turned and thrust the dagger into his heart. "I am sorry Elijah….I must fight this battle the way I see fit. This is between me and my enemies. Marcel was getting antsy and he wanted more than my blood. I am truly sorry but I have to sacrifice you, I will get you back brother and until then I will protect our family. You have my word"

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 36. A lot has certainly changed. Next chapter Rebekah, who will be quite surprised finding out about the baby….and Kol. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and your hopes for the next!**

 **-Love CWawesomeness**


	37. Chapter 37: House of the rising son

**Chapter 37: House of the rising son:**

 **Hi everyone so firstly I'd like to explain why it took me so long to update. I've been in and out of hospitals for the past 2 months due to health issues and therefor haven't had much time on my laptop. I find strength in all your lovely comments and thank you so much for still reading!**

 **Now for the reviews:**

 **Pmann1:** Sorry for the wait…but to compensate it a little it's a longer chapter. Hope you'll like it.

 **Alli-MaiXD:** I'm so sorry for letting you wait this long! I'm not giving up on the story I promise1 Thank you so much for the review once again…Klaus and Kate do love each other, that's clear but so much has happened that they love has to overcome…so it will take some good talks and moments for them to get back together but then again…he is the father of her child so they will tied together forever. Love you 3

 **Anna.B:** Thank you so sooo much for your reviews! I Love reading them and they help me with a build up for the next chapters and story progress! I'm glad that you see the dynamics among the siblings and between them and Katelyn. You are right to see that no matter how much they hate each other from time to time and no matter how much has passed between Klaus and Katelyn their first instinct is to love each other. Then again Katie is a stubborn girl…she won't take just anything from Klaus! I hope you like what I did in this chapter and maybe recognise some of your suggestions in it :)

 **Adela:** Well the long wait is over now! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too

 **Amy:** I know right! I am really excited about exploringKatelyn as a mother figure! I have had many positive reviews and comment on Katelyn's and Kol's friendship so I will definitely keep it in the story.

 **CrazyZee:** Hahaha same, those are definitely my favourite parts to write. The teasing and banter but at the same time the deep care they have for each other. How they stand up for each other and are always there!

 **Militato123:** I'll slowly start changing up the story line as the story progresses, You'll see the build-up in this chapter and from next chapter onwards it's gonna be a lot different. Katelyn will be stronger and more persistent on fight's than Hayley was but she is still pregnant with a child she needs to protect…Don't worry about Klaus...He'll be stronger in this story than in the show as well, he loved Marcel as a son so in that sense I feel there shouldn't just be hate between them but read the end of the chapter…and you'll see war is gonna start soon. Besides this story has Kol in it too…which means more fun and more fights :)

 **I hope I didn't miss any of your reviews! Enjoy chapter 37 I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 37:**

Katelyn opened her eyes with an irritated groan when she heard another object break downstairs. _Dear God they won't stop will they._ It had been about 2 weeks since Elijah had magically disappeared and honestly Kol and she both knew Klaus was behind it somehow. Her plan to go to bed early had been overthrown once again and she quickly put on a summer dress that was draped over the chair across the room and matched it with a pair of white Nike sneakers that Kol had gotten for her since she wasn't allowed in the city.

She rushed down the stairs. Across the hall and into a lounge where the noise was coming from. As soon as Kat entered the room she had to duck to evade a sharp wooden object flying through the room. The two original brothers had not yet noticed her presence and continued their fighting. Every other day for the past 2 weeks they had been on the odds. At the moment Kate watched how Klaus impaled Kol with one of the table legs that had come loose and pinned him against the wall.

"I suppose those six dead vampires were part of your promise to make my life miserable until I reveal what happened to Elijah. But with this action you could have put my plan in jeopardy." Klaus yelled as he twisted the dagger to increase the pain.

Kol groaned angrily. "I didn't touch any of Marcel's vampires Nik but I wish that I had. Your plan to dominate this city means nothing to me and ripping out the hearts and body parts of Marcel's little minions would have been the most fun I had in weeks. As soon as I get Elijah back we are taking Katelyn and leaving this city…."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at the threat of Katie and the baby being taken away from him and the fact that his brother would dare think he had more to say about the two then he did. "Watch it Kol….I might not have my daggers but I'll find another way to be rid of you."

Kate heard someone open the front door and the clicking of heels in the hall…..The builders, painters and movers had left hours ago and the two brothers seemed to be too distracted to pay attention to it. Besides it was already night and they weren't expecting anyone. Out of curiosity she left Klaus and Kol to the likes of each other and turned around walking towards the hall.

She opened the huge doors and quickly closed them behind her to make sure the visitor wouldn't be immediately scared off by a vampire fight. When she turned to face the guest her mouth dropped. The blonde in front of her was staring at something else, not completely facing towards her and just to confirm what she was seeing Kat called out to the girl.

"Rebekah?"

Rebekah's eyes grew big in surprise and then narrowed in anger when they focussed on the brunette. "Katelyn" The blonde vampire suddenly sped forward grabbing Katie by the throat and pushing her up against a wall.

"What the hell are you doing here! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ELIJAH…." Rebekah glared into the blue eyes whilst keeping a tight grip on Kate's throat. "I swear if you have taken another brother from me…" Tears were stinging in Rebekah's eyes.

Katie sputtered in the grip and then focussed on Rebekah who stumbled when an aneurism released a shot of pain. She felt a power surge from deeper within her and focussed it on Rebekah, slinging the original a couple of meter away. "Rebekah listen to me….I….." Rebekah didn't allow her to finish the sentence as she got up and once again sped over, getting a grip on Katelyn's throat.

She leaned forward and got into Katie's face as she started whispering. "Give me one good reason why I should not end your life on the spot."

Out of nowhere Rebekah was launched through the hall, this time at Klaus's doing and Klaus immediately took a protective stance in front of Katelyn. "Take your hands of her…." Katie automatically stepped forward and leaned into Klaus's body as he worriedly looked her over, scared Rebekah had hurt her or the child. Kat looked up at him confused why he had suddenly been so hostile and worried.

Rebekah had gotten to her feet and watched the two in front of her. She noticed Klaus's warning glare and it felt as if her heart was being torn apart. A tear fell down her cheek as she yelled at him "How could you…How could you be with HER! After all she has done to our family."

She then took a step forward and glared at Katelyn "This wench killed our brother and betrayed us all!"

"Rebekah if you would just listen to me…" Katie tried again but once again Rebekah interrupted her.

"Shut up! Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear your poor excuses. You murdered Kol and I swear if you, either of you has hurt Elijah I will rip ….."

"Little sister, I knew to recognise the sound of drama as an announcement of you presence." All three turned to see Kol leaning against the doorpost, dried up blood splattered across his face and clothing.

Rebekah was at a loss for words as she locked eyes with her brother.

"For two months you thought I was dead and I am not even greeted with a hug….how rude.." Kol teased as he could easily read the sheer disbelief and happiness on his sister's face.

Rebekah's lips formed into a little smile as she sped forward and into her brother's arms. At the same time Klaus stepped away from Katelyn as the threat was no being longer posed. Kate couldn't help but smile as Rebekah tightly clung to Kol.

"K-Kol…but I thought….Niklaus and Elijah, they told me…H…..how?"

"That sister, is a very long and complicated story…." Kol was about to tell her the whole story before Klaus interrupted.

"One for which there is no time…so Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

"Elijah wasn't replying any of my calls, so I figured, seeing that he was headed towards you, that you had done something dastardly and Klaus-like. But now I see her here." She threw a slightly agitated look at Katelyn. "and Kol alive and I do not know what to think of this."

Klaus looked at his sister with a painful glare. One annoying sibling and Katelyn were enough to handle, now Rebekah was going to be down his throat bugging him about Elijah's whereabouts too…. "I should have known those 6 dead vampires were all your doing, it wasn't Kol's style…"

Before Kol got the chance to comment Rebekah pointedly looked at Klaus. "They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter…So sorry were they friends of yours?" Bekka's tone changed as she mocked her brother with a teasing little smirk. "Oh that's right you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends…I have Marcel." Klaus got a knowing smirk on his face. "you remember him don't you?"

Kat looked at Rebekah's slightly hurt and emotional expression and figured there was more behind that. _I need to find out more about this Marcel everyone speaks of._

Klaus continued as Kol moved over to where Katelyn was standing. "Yes of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now and has these rules about killing vampires….It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"Rebekah and Marcel had this scandalous relationship that Nik didn't approve." Kol whispered to Katelyn teasingly loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Shut it Kol." Rebekah threw him an angry look. "I don't care about Marcel or any of his rules. Now Elijah would never disappear like this. What did you do to him."

"That sister has been a question our bastard brother has refused to answer for the past few weeks. It's futile to ask." Klaus smirked a little at Kol's comment.

Klaus then faked an unknowing expression as he shrugged. "Perhaps he's on a holiday…or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around." Rebekah started to walk out of the room but before she crossed the threshold Klaus turned and said something that made Rebekah stop. "You remember this house as well as I."

"I remember everything." Rebekah started to tell one of the stories that she remembered and Katelyn decided that she was not in the mood for any bed time story.

"Well this was one jolly good fun family reunion but I'm heading back to bed." Katelyn started walking out of the room but turned before she was completely out of sight. "Oh and boys…please go outside if you decide to have more fights….It's an old house, let's not destroy it hmm."

* * *

It was daytime when Katelyn awoke. She took a quick shower but remained in her pajama's when she went downstairs to have breakfast. Kol sat in the living room doing lord knows what but when he heard her footsteps he also walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Darling"

"Where are Klaus and Rebekah?" Katelyn asked as she started to eat the bowl of cereals that she had just made.

"So nice to see you too Kol, how was your night?" Kol said with a high pitched voice.

"You say that as if I should have an interest in your life or wellbeing." Katie replied with sarcasm and a little smirk of her own.

"We both know that I am your favorite Mikaelson sibling."

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night Kol." She gave him two little pats on his back.

"For your information, Nik is still of with Marcel and Rebekah is on a mission to find out more about Elijah's whereabouts and interrogating little miss Sophie."

"So then Rebekah knows about everything?" Katie nervously bit her lip.

"Ah you mean does she know about the little miracle bun in the oven?" Kol teased and Katie rolled her eyes as she glared at him. "Yes she does. Her reaction was rather calm and careless but you know Rebekah….her eyes give away her true feelings….. and I believe she was absolutely mortified by the thought that you and Niklaus must have had well….a scandalous night or day of intimacy to create…." He started to snigger when he could see Katelyn's eyes grow wide.

Kate pouted a little but then grabbed the empty milk carton and threw it in the direction of Kol's head who then duck and continued laughing. "Alright, alright….I could see a hint of excitement."

"Wonderful…" Kat said passively. "Now why are you not out of the house, Kol….afraid that you'd miss me to much?"

"Unfortunately I was put on duty to watch over you…."

Kate scoffed "As if I need to be watched…"

Kol chuckled. "We both know the answer to that. Now once Rebekah is back I'll be of to have some fun. So should you….you don't get out of the house enough" Kol continued riling her up since he knew that Kat wanted nothing more than to get out of this house and of this property.

Katelyn didn't react and put her bowl and spoon in the sink after which she wanted to walk out of the kitchen.

"You know I've heard the quarter is a lovely place to blow of some steam….or the woods!" At that Katelyn smirked and took of one of her slippers which she threw at Kol, who continued laughing as the girl walked back to her room.

Katelyn walked through the spacious bedroom where she had spent most of her time in the past few weeks. She stopped in front of the mirror and looked at herself. _No sign of a baby yet….still in my pajamas_ …. She felt defeated looking at herself… _you know what…I'm done with this prisoner game._

She walked to her closet and quickly picked out some black denim shorts, a white t-shirt, her black leather jacket and favorite biker boots. Then she quickly put on some make-up and brushed her curls into beach wave style. She walked back to her mirror and looked at herself with a bit of pride and confidence bubbling up. _That's more like it._ Next thing she knew, she was tying knots between bed sheets and walking up to her balcony. Kate smiled at herself as she climbed down along the outside wall of the house. She jumped the last end down and ran as fast as she could. When she passed through the property gates she smiled….

* * *

Kate had reached the quarter and just to be sure she had cloaked her werewolf side to make sure no vampire would sense in. Davina didn't know or understand Kate's magic yet because it was so different from her own so it was easy to keep it hidden from the little witch.

She came across a bar and decided that it wouldn't hurt to go and get a little drink and observe the locals. As she walked in her eye fell upon a blonde young women sitting at a table studying something. Kate felt like she had seen the women before and couldn't resist, so when she had ordered an orange juice she walked over to the table. "Hi"

The blonde women looked up from her books with a genuine smile. "Hi"

Kate smiled back. "I'm sorry…this seems slightly awkward but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before"

"You look familiar to me as well. Oh I remember, I shortly met you when I saw you walking out of Saint Anne's church the other day….would you like to sit with me?"

"Are you sure? You look rather busy I wouldn't want to…"

The blonde interrupted her "no, no really it's okay."

Kat sat down across from her and the other girl extended her hand. "I'm Camille by the way…but please call me Cami"

Katelyn shook her hand "Okay Cami nice to meet you, I'm Katelyn."

"So Katelyn you're new in town?"

"Yeah…I just moved here…sort of." She tried to keep a straight face but apparently Camille noticed something.

"But….you don't like it here?"

"No it's not that…It's complicated, I didn't get to see much of the city yet." Kate realized that a lot of humans were unaware of everything going on. Suddenly a shudder travelled across her spine as she became very aware of someone who had just entered the bar.

* * *

Klaus entered another bar that Marcel had invited him to. "Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." He said sitting down. His eye fell on Camille, the waitress he had met before sitting at a table talking to a very familiar girl. Klaus saw the golden brown hair and even though she was sitting with her back towards them he just knew that it was Katelyn.

"Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's I see" Klaus continued talking as if nothing was wrong but his gut was twisting.

"She's a work in progress." Marcel answered.

"And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh she must be special." Klaus focused his ears when he heard Katelyn's odd giggle.

"Business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

Klaus knew exactly what had happened for he had conducted a plan. "Let Me guess…dead tourists with a stamp on their hand and vampire blood in their veins?"

Marcel shrugged indifferently. "It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi….and today I got two of them to deal with."

Klaus was only listening with a half ear for he also listened in on Kate's conversation with Camille. "You know what I'll walk you there, my uncle is the priest at I'm headed that way anyways." He heard Camille say.

As the girls got up Kate turned to face him fully and gave him an ignorant but slightly triumphant look. Klaus rose from his seat and walked to the exit and addressed Camille.

"Excuse me love, what's that you're studying?"

"Abnormal Psychology." Kate rolled her eyes when she saw Klaus getting his flirt on.

"Abnormal Psychology, well. Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." He led Cami to the table where Marcel was sitting. "He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

Kate walked behind them and took in Klaus's friend… _so this is Marcel._ Seriously? Klaus was throwing an innocent human girl under the bus by trying to play matchmaker with a vampire!

Cami turned her head to Marcel. "Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday."

Marcel threw her an irresistible smile. "How about tonight, nine O'clock? I'll meet you right here?"

Cami gave a slight nod, "I'll take it under consideration."

Suddenly Marcel got an idea and got up walking passed Klaus and Cami and stopped in front of Katelyn. He looked down and the petite brunette beauty.

"You're a new face…" Klaus clenched his jaw as Marcel spoke to Kate.

"How would you know…maybe I've been around for a long time." Klaus glared at Katelyn and his eyes were clearly demanding her to keep her mouth shut.

"Well I would remember such a face…you look like a girl who know what she wants.." Suddenly Marcel patted Klaus on his shoulder. "Speaking of, my friend here could use a little distraction to loosen up." Marcel smiled between Klaus and the girl thinking he was playing wing man as Klaus had just done for him.

"hmmm…I'm sorry you're going to have to do a lot better than this to persuade me. Anywho…I have to leave, I'm on a tight schedule." With those words Katelyn grabbed Camille's arm and left the bar.

Marcel sat back down. "mmm, harsh. The other girl seems like a challenge, might be fun."

Klaus tried to keep his act together. "I daresay, I've lost my touch. Or you've lost yours." They smiled at each other but then suddenly Klaus downed his drink and got up. _I have to talk to her…how could she be so incredibly stubborn and stupid._

"Where are you going…." Marcel suddenly squinted his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm going to prove that I still have it in me…or I'm going to turn her into a snack…I'll be back in a bit."

Marcel chuckled. "That's my man"

* * *

Kat was smiling and listening to Camille who was telling her some facts and history of the city they were walking through. _God it felt good to be out of that big house._ Her moment of peace and joy was however short lived when the girls were startled as Klaus suddenly appeared in front of them.

Camille opened her mouth to question him but before she got the chance Klaus looked deep into her eyes and started to compel her. "You're not going to remember this. You're going to go home and study some more. Your new friend started feeling ill on the way to the church and decided that she'd be better off if she would go home and meet you another day. Now leave." Camille blinked and then turned around, walking away without another word.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, I told you not to leave the house!" Klaus angrily looked down at Katelyn.

"I'm not going to sit there as a prisoner whilst…."

Klaus suddenly frowned at a thought and interrupted her. "How did you manage to get out of the house. I instructed Kol and Rebekah to watch you and have men guarding the doors."

Kat smugly looked at him. "You have no one guarding the window."

Klaus inhaled sharply "Are you telling me that you decided to climb down the side of the house?"

"Yep. I'm done listening to your shit Klaus" Kat remained calm.

 _Is she out of her mind. I go to every length to protect her and she decides to climb down a three story house._ Kate watched Klaus swallow his words and sulk in anger trying not to make a scene. "I have no time for this nonsense"

"Why not…because you gotta go back and play buddy-buddy by kissing Marcel's ass."

Klaus suddenly grabbed her elbow tight and pulled her close, his expression was hard to read but his eyes were intense and his words demanding. "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter and so is magic…You have no idea what I am doing and how important it is so here is what you are going to do. You are going to turn around and walk home before you put everything into jeopardy." Klaus was about to speed away when she made him freeze in his spot.

Kate crossed her arms nonchalantly. "No"

"What did you say" Klaus threateningly stepped forward until they were only centimetres apart. He wasn't surprised to see Katelyn stand her ground, her eyes filled with a certain fire he hadn't seen in a while.

"Do I need to spell it out….N-O. No Niklaus. You don't give a damn about me or this child, so you don't get to have a say in what I do or do not get to do."

 _Why does she keep saying that._ "Maybe I care, maybe I do not but as I said my siblings clearly do...If you do not listen to me, I will personally see to it that you are on the first plane to Italy and that Sophie Deveraux is locked up or I will make you realize what it really means to be a prisoner"

"Fine." Kat shrugged and walked off in the direction of the house.

Klaus watched her for a few seconds and the dug up his phone from his pocket. He dialled a number and waited for him to answer. "Kol, when I tell you to watch over Katelyn I expect you to watch over her. When she comes home make sure she stays there….Do not fail me again little brother."

* * *

 _Stupid asshole._ Kat was trying to keep herself together as she walked through the quarter. _This whole family…crumbling apart by lies, manipulations…_ Katie felt tears prickling in her eyesas she softly laid a hand on her belly whilst walking through the streets without consciously following a direction. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. _Really those are the first words I have to say to my child._ "I can't protect you, I can't make your father want you….all I want for you is to be safe and grow up happily…like any child should. But I can't give you that." _The best I can do for you is save you from a life of suffering…a life of continuous danger, full of fights and enemies._ "You shouldn't be born into a world like the one that is now awaiting you." Kate looked up and saw a girl closing a little shop…and she immediately knew it was a witch.

"Hey wait!" She ran towards the shopkeeper who was about to walk off.

"We're closed sorry."

 _I need to do it no whilst I still have the courage._ "I just need one teeny, tiny little herb…please it's really important."

The girl seemed intrigued "Which herb?"

Kat bit her lip. "Crushed aconite flower…" She tried not to be blunt but the other witch new what it was and why she needed it.

The shopkeeper furrowed her brows slightly. "Wolfsbane? That's a poison…You're gonna kill a wolf?"

Kat felt the tears sting again. "Just a little one…"

The girl nodded in understanding. "give me a minute." She went into the shop and came back with Kat's order. "Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea….that should do it."

Katelyn nodded "I know…." She wanted to give the girl the money but the witch refused it….which made Kat a bit suspicious.

The witch looked compassionately at Katelyn "It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing"

Katelyn looked down in thought. "I hope so." She then walked off to gather the other two ingredients and missed how the shopkeeper witch girl quickly grabbed her phone and made a call concerning Katelyn's whereabouts and werewolf side.

* * *

Katie was walking around with the cup of tea in her hand… _drink it and all this will be over….This baby deserves better._ For the 5th time Kat felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Kol 3 missed calls. Rebekah 2 missed calls. She didn't want to be disturbed or distracted so she shut her phone off.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at the dawning sky. Katie had never felt as alone as in that moment. A life decision to be made…Sparing her child a potentially miserable life or have it be born into this world. "I love you…so much" she petted her womb once again. "I've failed you…my first words were an apology and I wish I could have you….give you the family you deserve. A father….a safe home…But I can't…I wish I could hold you in my arms, watch you sleep….see you smile. I am sorry baby" Kate kept on walking and closed her eyes as she brought the cup to her mouth.

"Do not proceed Katalyna."

Kate suddenly opened her eyes and found that she had walked into saint Anne's church. In front of her Elijah…his suit dusty and his skin grey and desiccated. "Elijah"

Elijah reached out his hand and cupped her cheek wiping away one of her tears with his thumb. Though Kate could feel the touch a little she knew it was only Elijah's spirit connecting with hers. Something they had had from the very start, the ability to open up their minds to each other.

"You are stronger than this Katelyn." Elijah could feel the emotions tearing at his own heart as he watched the blue eyes of this young girl filled with pain and conflict.

"I can't let it be born Elijah. It has no stable home or family….a world of enemies a child shouldn't be put in a situation like the one mine will be born into. Klaus doesn't want the baby! He manipulates all of you and I can not protect it by myself"

"So there has been no change in Niklaus?" Elijah looked down for a moment.

"No Elijah, he has not changed or at least not significant enough to notice it. You can't force him to care about us, or force him to be loyal. And I can't force him to be the father I need him to be. I will not let my child suffer because I was selfish enough not to let it go."

"Please Katelyn, this child is a miracle…It's your little miracle but also for our family. Look at Kol, how he has protected you since he knows, how he has spoken against Niklaus, I assure you that is not something we would've ever thought Kol would do. Kol adores you and that baby, he told me about that moment that you showed him the bond of family between the child and him in that hospital, what he saw, how amazed he was. And I, I will protect that baby with my life, so will Rebekah. We have been through much Katelyn but we all love you and this child with our hearts. Even Niklaus, who told me this before daggering me. I know the end does not justify the means but Niklaus is trying."

Kate let out a deep sigh before stepping into Elijah's arms. She needed that hug. The warm, protective feeling of Elijah's presence and strong arms around her. For the first time in weeks she felt at peace, protected, something she often needed met never asked for. "It is okay to be afraid, not to know what to do. But remember who you are." Elijah lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. "You are a strong woman and although my siblings and I will be next to you, to support you every step along the way, it must come from you. Stand and fight…it is within your blood and character. If there is one girl in this world that can carry this burden I know it is you."

Kate felt stronger with each word, the faith Elijah had in her. She wouldn't disappoint him, or herself…she couldn't give up. Suddenly Kate chuckled and Elijah raised his eyebrow. "How is it that you always know how to convince me…"

Elijah smiled proudly at her. "So you will keep the child?"

Kate let go off the original brother and walked up to a bin in which she dropped the plastic cup with the wolfsbane. "I will have my baby but I can not promise you that I will raise it in this city or in this family."

Elijah nodded. "I'm not asking that. I just do not want you to give up your child, my niece or nephew, because of my family, especially not because of my brother who is the father of the child."

Katelyn nodded and then looked around at the church. "So…Niklaus daggered you and gave you Marcel who then gave you to Davina?"

"Yes" Elijah then looked surprised. "You know about Davina?"

"Yes we have met." Katelyn and Elijah turned around to see the little witch in the opening of a door that led to the stair to her room in the tower of the church. Davina then looked at Katelyn with a questioning and pensive glance. "You know the Mikaelsons…the originals?"

"Yes I do Davina and I know you think that they are evil…but believe me they are not. I will not ask you to betray Marcel….because he is a father to you…he is your family, he is your guardian but Davina you know you can trust me." Elijah watched Katelyn walk to Davina and grab the girls hands.

Davina closed her eyes and watched Katelyn show her the kind moments she remembered with the Mikaelson siblings. "See Davina…they are not the monsters you were taught to see in them. Talk to Elijah…I can feel you are curious…He means a lot to me…so please keep him safe. As I said don't betray Marcel but give in to your own feelings…you're a powerful witch."

Davina nodded. "Okay Marcel wanted me to find a way to destroy them…I will not give up on that but if I find that way, I promise you I will not blindly use it. I assure you Elijah is safe for now…and so are you. I have decided to trust you and your magic…but the second you betray me, that's over."

Katelyn stepped forward and pulled Davina into a hug. "Thank you…and Davina, if you'd like it, next time I come by and will bring a couple of grimoires…teach you some spells. If you'd like it we can explore your magic together."

There was a short silence as Katelyn nodded a goodbye to Davina and walked back towards Elijah's ghost form. "Thank you for always being there Elijah"

Elijah took Katelyn's hand in between his. "Take care of yourself." Katie gave the original brother one last hug and walked away.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in another bar with a glass of bourbon in his hand. Marcel had just walked in telling Klaus about Rebekah when suddenly Marcel's phone rang. Klaus curiously listened in with his vampire hearing.

"Just got a tip…someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park.." Klaus tried his best to keep a straight face but his blood was rushing and he felt a chill down his spine. No wolf in their right mind had been in the quarter for weeks. Katelyn was happily skipping around town and there was no doubt in his mind that she would go against his orders.

"Got a couple of night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." He heard Marcel answer before the phone call ended.

 _Stubborn, ignorant…idiot…_ Klaus downed his glass of bourbon. He quickly distracted Marcel by going back to their previous conversation. "I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riffraff. At least my sister's in the clear."

Marcel frowned slightly. "About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama. You're my guest-keep your sister in line. Marcel started to leave and Klaus huffed slightly.

Getting a grip on Rebekah…impossible. "I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" Klaus waited a few minutes after Marcel had left and then sped out of the bar…heading towards Bienville Park, with his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Bienville Park**

Kate enjoyed walking with the soft evening breeze in her hair and on her face. "Looks like we get to survive another day together." Talking to her baby was something she couldn't stop doing after she had started earlier today.

Katie decided to turn her phone back on and smiled when she saw that she had about 12 missed calls and 4 voicemails. A second later her phone rang. She answered with a light voice. "Hi Kol."

"Where the hell are you…Nik has already threatened to end my life four times! Bekah and I have been looking for you for over an hour…."

Kat suddenly heard a branch snap near her and turned to be confronted with 2 vampires in front of her. She lowered her phone and raised her eyebrows.

"Dumb move coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf."

Kate spoke up loudly so that Kol would hear it through the phone. "I'm enjoying a long stroll in Bienville park and this is the first time in a long time that I am taking a relaxed walk…I'm sorry but I've had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." She quickly ended the call.

Kate used her magic on the 2 vampires in front of her…they were young and dropped to their knees in mere seconds. One of them got up but Kate kicked her in the knee cap. Kat then used her magic and werewolf strength to punch through the ribcage of the first one and retrieved her hand with a heart in it. "well that was easy"

She then walked to the next vampire who was crying out in the pain inflicted by Kate's magic and Kat broke the guy's neck with a swift movement. Before she got to turn around when she sensed another presence a snap in her leg caused Kate to yelp in pain and fall to the ground. She looked up to see two other vampires behind her. One of them had just broken her leg. "Son of a bitch."

The duo moved forward to attack but before any of them could touch her, Kat saw two blurs moving through the small crowd of vampires. There were a few seconds of screams, a body dropping to the ground and some blood splashed onto Katie's face as a vampire dropped next to her with a jugular ripped out of his body.

Then there was silence and she looked up at Kol and Rebekah. Kol was smiling victoriously and joyfully and Rebekah had a tiny smirk of her own. "Now that is _no_ way to treat a pregnant lady…I do hate bad manners."

Rebekah walked up to the vampire who Kate previously snapped the neck of and was about to end his life when Kol spoke up. "No Bekah….let's take him home…I can use a plaything."

"Fine" Bekah broke his neck once again. "But you are carrying him. We need to carry all of them home and burn them…Marcel can not find out"

Kol walked towards Katelyn and helped her up, keeping his arm around her waist for her to keep balance as she tried to relieve her broken leg. Kat groaned a little. "I'm sorry."

Rebekah let out a sigh but Kol simply chuckled. "Don't be…this is the most fun I got to have in weeks."

Katie looked around. "There are four bodies…how are we going to get all of those home"

Rebekah smiled. "Kol and I can carry them home…looks like you are going to have to limp Kat. It's a nasty break so it will take to long for us to wait for it to heal."

Kate grimaced and started to limp ahead. Kol eyed Rebekah. "I speed ahead first to drop these two at home whilst you start to carry the other's and protect Kate?"

Rebekah nodded and grabbed the legs of two vampires pulling them behind her. As Kol used his vampire speed to get to the house as quick as possible.

"How did you get to me so fast?" Kate tried to distract herself from the pain by talking.

"We were tracking you so we were only a few minutes away. Why did you not listen to Niklaus? You have to be careful Katelyn…Not every woman is blessed with a child so be thankful and take care of yourself and that baby…"

Katelyn could see the sadness in Rebekah's face… _that's right Bekah did want to have children but there was no way she would ever have them._ Katelyn waited a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"Bekah, I…" Suddenly Katelyn was taken down and on the ground with a vampire on top of her squeezing her throat. There was another vampire in front of Rebekah. Rebekah quickly dropped the bodies and attacked the vampire in front of her hoping she would still be on time to save Katelyn but another incredibly quick and strong blur moved across them and launched the vampire on top of Katelyn into a tree.

Kate was perplexed when she looked right into Klaus's vigilant face. "You are alright?" It was more of a reassuring statement than a question and he sped away to pull out the vampire's heart. Within a second he was back leaning over her helping her up.

Klaus noticed Kate's inability to put weight on her left leg. His facial expression was slightly painful at the thought of how much worse it all could have been.

"I broke my leg…well a vampire broke my leg." Klaus didn't answer her and simply encircled her waist with one arm and took the body of the vampire he killed in the other.

"Rebekah feel free to speed ahead and tell our brother that his assistance is no longer needed and that he can stay at the house." Rebekah saw Klaus's face and knew better than to argue so she sped away immediately.

Kate looked up into Klaus's face slightly surprised. "How did you know Kol was here?"

"I arrived to the scene only a few seconds after my siblings did…I watched it happen."

Kate remained quiet for a few seconds but Klaus knew she was about to ask something because he recognised her facial expression. "You came after me?"

Klaus only glanced at her from the side and then suddenly lifted her from the ground slightly and used his vampire speed for the last bit to the house.

* * *

Klaus had arrived at the mansion and had let go of Katelyn, who together with Rebekah and Kol watched him throw the final body onto the pile that they had made in the courtyard.

Klaus was enraged as he turned to Kat. "This is why I told you never to leave the house! I explained to you that werewolves and magic are banned in the Quarter. I told you to leave and go home! I had a plan Katelyn, and your little night-time stroll put it all in peril"

Klaus saw that Kol walked to the pile to go and grab the still alive vampire… _his plaything_ "Leave him!"

Kol gave a little snarl annoyed that Nik was taking away his fun. Klaus then turned his attention to his siblings. "You have done enough, don't you think? Letting her run off in the city…Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"

Rebekah angrily raised her voice at Klaus blaming them. "If it hadn't been for Kol and me protecting her, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give us that crap about having a plan! You've had all the time in the world to execute this secret plan you brag about."

Kol took over from Rebekah. "Yes Nik no one has seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child. And I have been taking care of Katelyn for weeks, all so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self." Kol suddenly walked forward until he was in his brother's face. "But you obviously don't give a damn about the child, or Kate or Elijah." Kol let out a presumptuous laugh. "You have not changed brother. You yearn for power and nothing more. You don't deserve the love of this girl, or the love of her child…because you have done nothing to honour it"

Klaus roughly pushed Kol away from him. "I have done everything…Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me….From day one he has had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little brother, protects them from my mind control… I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to Rebekah's little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain."

"I'm still not hearing anything about Katelyn or this child or our brother" Rebekah interrupted and Klaus angrily threw her a look telling her not to interrupt him.

"But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart…right little sister? So…"

Kate interrupted this time. "You compelled Camille to be interested in him and give it a chance"

"Who is Camille?" Kol turned to Katelyn. Katie chuckled. "This waitress from a bar in town."

Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed the left over vampire from the pile dragging him across the courtyard and towards the house.

Kate smirked at Kol and nudged his shoulder. "There goes your little plaything Kol"

Kol gave Katelyn a malicious smile and a nudge back. "Well I still have you…you're my most favorite plaything darling. With the little stunt you pulled today I am pretty sure that you will not leave the house anytime soon so…." There was a short pause when Kol realized something. "Hey…How did your leg heal so fast."

Kate frowned slightly and shrugged. "Klaus what are you doing with him?" Kate asked as he passed her.

"I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost five more vampires tonight." The trio followed Klaus into the house and Klaus dropped the body in the hall. "Does anyone have any more questions?" No one spoke up so Klaus continued "No? Good, because I have a question. Katelyn, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place and why did you not turn back when I told you to?!"

Rebekah got slightly angry at Klaus's raised voice. "Leave her be!"

Katelyn straightened up and glared into the hybrid's blue eyes "You know what Niklaus I don't have to answer your question….because I'm done with your stupid game. Your words and actions point at different things and I have no time or energy for this. This might be your kid as well but I am the one that is carrying it and I will be the one to bring it into this world! That's my choice and my responsibility. And even if you care about this child it gives you absolutely no authority to boss me around. I am who I am, I make my own decisions and in no way am I ever going to blindly obey you….so please get that through your stubborn, revenge driven, egocentric mind!"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Kate cut him off. "You had all these great words to Elijah about winning back what is yours and ruling the city….but all I have seen in you up to now is a coward! You're acting like Marcel's little bitch, a vampire not even half your age. You gave up your own brother, daggered Elijah once again and now he is in the possession of a powerful witch…you have no idea what the consequence of that could be."

Klaus raised his eyebrows…. _how could she possibly know all this._ Kol looked at Katelyn his eyes filled with recognition and admiration, for he saw that fierce fire in her burn again as she put her brother in his place.

"but that's not the only cowardly thing you have done! You turned your back on me….which I can understand after what has passed between us but then again…. even in the hardest times _,_ times where I despised you, times in which you broke me, killed my family and hurt my friends. I always pulled through! I WAS ALWAYS THERE IF YOU NEEDED ME! I would never let you die….and not only that but you turned your back on your child! You were prepared to let it die….In fact if it hadn't been for Kol and Elijah our child would be dead" Katelyn was no longer sad and was determined to finally confront him.

"What was your only reason to protect this child again….what was it that you said to me…" Kate faked a pensive expression. "Ah right I remember. You had to protect me and this child solemnly because it would keep your brothers happy and on your side in this battle. You don't care about me! You don't care about this baby….all you want and all you ever wanted is power! Rebekah and Kol were right…tell me one thing in that plan of yours that was about our child! I never dreamed that I would say this but I have come to the point where I am starting to believe….that you are no better than Mikael!"

An utter silence settled in the room and Rebekah froze at the name whereas Kol closely monitored Klaus's face and body language to make sure he wouldn't hurt Kate. The words made Klaus realize how his actions and own words could have led her to believe this. Even though he knew deep inside what he felt for this girl and his child, how he would indeed die for them, it tore at his heart that it was true that what he had let Katelyn, Rebekah and Kol think about him was very much how Mikael had acted as their father.

Katie finally came to answer Klaus's question "So you want to know why I was in the Quarter and stayed there after you sent me home like a child….. First of all, instead of being a little bitch waiting for the enemy to make a move I sought out to discover who Marcel is, since none of you would tell me and I discovered how he has so much power. I know where he is keeping Elijah and reassured that your brother will be safe! I have met and tried to bond with Marcel's little secret weapon which by the way is how he represses the witches."

Kates blushed a little at her final reveal. "And I did a lot of thinking and I bought this." Katelyn pulled out an empty bottle of Wolfsbane.

Rebekah's eyes grew wide and she quietly and sadly shook her head and Kol looked at Katie disapprovingly. _She couldn't have done it could she?_ Klaus looked at the bottle and then at Katelyn absolutely mortified.

"I had decided that I will not let a child, regardless how much I love it already, be born into a life in which it has countless enemies…that I can't protect it from. A family torn apart by endless quarrels and broken promises….a life of manipulation and secrecy…and a father that doesn't want or love it! Therefor I bought poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery"

The colour on Klaus's face disappeared and he had to focus on not collapsing in the spot as it felt like all the air was torn out of his lungs and his heart stopped beating. Unaware of what he was doing but desperate to act out Klaus sped forward and pinned Katelyn to the door by her neck.

"TELL ME YOU DID NOT DO IT!" Kate gasped for air with fear in her eyes as Klaus screamed at her.

"Nik! NIK!" Rebekah called out to him but Niklaus had filtered out all sounds and only looked into Katie's blue eyes. His own eyes gold of a hybrid due to the emotion rushing through him.

Kol was frozen in his spot for a moment and then realized that he could still hear the little heartbeat coming from Katelyn's womb. Kol then ran at Klaus with vampire speed and pushed him off of Katelyn. Rebekah supported Katelyn as Kol kept hold of Niklaus.

"Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! Listen to the child's heartbeat Niklaus!" Klaus took a moment and let out a deep breath of relief when he heard the heartbeat of their unborn child. He sank down on the stairs after the rush of terror and feelings that had just experienced.

Katie nodded that it was okay for Rebekah to let go and the blonde walked over and sat down next to both of her brother's on the stairs. "All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care Niklaus. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All _we've_ ever wanted."

Kat was fidgeting with her torn sleeve uncomfortable in Klaus's presence after the outburst. "I…I am going to go upstairs, clean myself up and get some sleep." She walked passed the three siblings and Klaus frowned at the repressed tears in the girl's eyes.

* * *

Kat had relaxed because of the hot shower and walked into her bedroom dressed in her pajama shorts and a tank top. She was drying her hair with a towel when she looked up and saw Klaus sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with the empty vial of Wolfsbane in his hand. His eyes absent and his expression slightly broken and tired.

Katie then felt pity bubble up within her. "I didn't do it" Klaus was so deep in thought that he looked a little startled when her voice filled the room.

Katie walked over to her bed and sat down next to Klaus. He looked right into her blue eyes, his own blues sincere as they clashed with hers. "I am glad you didn't"

"I…I couldn't do it…I had it all figured out and ready, a tinge of Wolsbane in a cup of tea one upset stomach…"

Klaus softly reached our and grabbed her hand and Kate felt a chill move down her spine. "What stopped you? You could have been free of all this…of me."

Katie looked at their hands and slowly entwined their fingers. She let out that soft, odd giggle and Klaus's heart warmed when he saw her smile. "It was your brother…Elijah seems to have the nag of talking me out of things and making me realize what I really want and need to do. I was so caught up in thinking that I could not protect my child from everyone, from this scary world, from all your family's enemies and from you…that I would fail in giving my child the life it deserves…that I forgot that the only way I would disappoint our child...and myself is if I didn't fight for it. Abortion shouldn't be an option. I can always run...go on a murder spree…or if it's necessary give the baby away to someone who would be able to care for it and provide a life it deserves."

Klaus let go of her hand and brushed some wet hair from her face, then softly let his hand rest on her cheek ushering her to look at him. "You were always one to fight when you were backed into a corner love."

Kate looked him right in the eye. "So were you Klaus…you said family is sacred and you were ready to abandon me and this baby…I don't understand you anymore. Honestly a part of me still loves you like it did since the first time we met…that unconditional love. But you have hurt and disappointed me so many times..."

"I truly am sorry. I know I have filled your head with the idea that I do not care…about you or our child." _Our child…he said our child._ Kate felt he heart fill with joy as she heard him say it for the first time.

"I have spoken to Kol in the past few weeks, that is, when we were not at each other's throats. He explained to me why you did what you did, making us all thing you had murdered him…fleeing town. And I understand…" A tear fell down Katelyn's cheek a she looked down remembering the awful things she had said to Niklaus before leaving. "You did what you thought was right to protect our child." There was a short pause as Klaus carefully thought about his next words.

Kate saw the tears in Klaus's eyes and decided to before he could continue. "I…I know you are nothing like Mikael."

Klaus clenched his jaw. "You have no idea of how afraid you made me today. When Marcel approached you…when I heard the nightwalkers were on your trail. When you climbed down the side of the house. All I want is for you and our child to be safe, but everything I do seems to make you more reckless."

Katelyn sighed deeply. "It's just this whole thing with Marcel. I don't understand it. Why haven't you taken action. Why are you trying to deal with him…you bartered your brother…you are being soft with Marcel, listening to him, doing what he wants you to. It's so unlike you, normally you take what you want…but you treat Marcel like….like…"

"Family." Klaus watched Katelyn carefully as he told her the story of how he met Marcellus. "That is because he was family one. I loved Marcel, made him everything that he is. I treated him like he was my own son. And when Mikael chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we all believed Marcel was killed. We each mourned him, in our own way. Yet when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived."

Kate saw a dark, hurt look take place on Klaus's face. "Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, Marcel made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own. Now, he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds. That 'M' he stamps everywhere…it's not for Marcel. It's for Mikaelson. I want it all back"

Kate took hold of Klaus's face in her own hands trying to make him listen. "Then take it back! Fight for it! No more buddy-buddy, no more soft, special treatment, no more kissing Marcel's ass. You have so much more than Marcel…you are so much more than him! You have the unconditional love of family, three siblings that have stood by you for centuries…almost indestructible and no matter how angry they are no matter how many times you have shoved them in a box and stolen years of their lives…They will still stand by you!"

Katie stroked a fallen curl from his face as she spoke with compassion. "You wanted to win Marcel back as a son so you could rule together? I get it, letting someone go that you love, it's hard and that would be the explanation why you were so easy on him…why you haven't struck back….why it's hard for you to hurt him, because you still believe the little boy you loved is deep within him. But Marcel clearly doesn't love you in that way anymore. He asked Davina….his 'special weapon' to find a way to destroy originals. You may have lost Marcel but in a few months you might have a son of your own"

Katie noticed Klaus was finally hearing her and decided to tell him everything "You want to know why I came to New Orleans, why I ran here? Because I have a best friend here called William Kenner, he is a wolf, his brother murdered by Marcel's crew. The wolves here deserve better, the witches deserve to practice magic, sure there are some rotten ones but there are also good ones. I came here to free my friend, to give people the freedom that they deserve and if you want me to stay in New Orleans, if you want to take this city back and raise our baby within this family, in this town that you loved and built than you have to help me. Help me, Kol and Rebekah get Elijah back, help me give the wolves the freedom they deserve, help me get this family back together so our child can be born into a loving home! Then I assure you, your siblings and I will help you take this city back, make it ours!"

There was a thoughtful silence and then Klaus leaned forward pressing a kiss to Katelyn's forehead. The he got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?"

Klaus turned with a dimpled, mischievous smirk on his face. "I'm going to get ready little wolf. You are right…It is time to fight."

Katelyn smiled softly at him. "Goodnight Niklaus."

"Try to get a good night's rest love. You'll need it."

* * *

 **That was it for Chapter 37, it was a bit longer than usual.**

 **Please review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't like and how you'd like the story to continue! I'm a little stuck so feedback both positive and negative would be much appreciated :) Which relationships should I invest more scenes to? Are there still people who want to suggest baby names and vote on the gender of the child?!**

 **Love**

 **CWawesomeness!**


	38. Chapter 38: Tangled up in blue

**Hi everyone, so I had some extra time on my hands and managed to finish chapter 38. Thanks for reading and the positive responses I've had to the story so far. Now as for the reviewers**

 **Anna.B:** I was hoping to get another review from you 3 absolutely love them, thanks for the kind words and my health is improving each day. I'm happy that you understand and see how I try to get the siblings and their personality/ ways I believe they think across. I am including a scene sometime soon where they will all sit down and talk about their life and relationships. The communicating spiritually is something that Katelyn is able to do with people she is close to when they allow her in their mind. Elijah has allowed Kate to do this several times so he was daggered and Davina was there but Katelyn was still able to break though and enter his mind enabling them to communicate. I did the same thing quite some chapters back :) I'm not sure where to place Camille in this story yet I think it would take away something between Klaus and Katelyn if I'd make her Klaus's love interest but I do what Camille involved so…thinking about maybe paring her with another softer original brother. I'm glad that a lot of readers seem to like Kate and her actions/character. Deep down Kate still loves each of the original siblings (alive) and she finds it hard to abandon them because people are not born evil and she knows their stories. I hope you'll enjoy how the story continues

 **Alexstarlight18:** I'm also very glad with my decision to keep Kol alive he adds quite a lot to the story. Glad you like how the story is continuing, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the review :)

 **:** Thanks for the review! I love writing the parts between Katelyn and Klaus, when Kate gets to say what she thinks about him. I'm not going to say much but Davina will be put in a difficult compromising position between Marcel and Katelyn and Klaus is probably not going to make things easier. Feel free to let me know what you'd like to happen on that part of the storyline :)

 **Ako:** Davina will be a lot more involved with the original siblings than she was in the original story line. She will very much be caught between the two parties and will become an important part of Katelyn's life. Kat and Nik will continue to grow but still have quite a lot to overcome. I'll start working in the wolves soon and have it set up in the way that I'll use Kate's relationship with her friend Liam Kenner (from previous chapters) to make it interesting.

 **Guest 1:** Here you go :) Hope you'll continue to love how the story goes.

 **CherryBlossoms016:** Hahahah yep we all love Klaus and his many moods…There will be a hint as to the gender of the child in this chapter. Thank you for the review!

 **Lena0613:** There will be a glimpse into the baby's gender in this chapter :) I too think a baby Klaus would be adorable. I'm happy that I get so many positive responses on Kat's influence and attitude towards Klaus. Thanks for the review!

 **Militato123:** Hahaha here's the update. Thanks for the review! And I'll try my best :p

 **Guest 2:** I'll try to write as much as I can but for now here's chapter 38 :)

 **Ariana Le Fay:** WOW! Hahah thanks so much…must be a fast reader than. Thanks for the review!

 **Little tip, it might seem a little confusing in this chapter but Katie is the name of a witch Thierry is dating/in love with so play close attention that you won't confuse her with Katelyn!**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Tangled up in blue**

It was early afternoon and Kate was sitting in one of her favourite big, lazy chairs, dressed in a short bohemian jumpsuit because it was extremely hot inside the house. She was reading one of the diaries she had found in an old box. This one was Elijah's and she smiled as she read the entry.

'August 1359' _wow_ 'I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty.' Kate felt sadness surface as she realized Klaus had been acting and feeling like this for centuries…more miserable than happy.

'Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness.' Kate put her hand on her small belly and was in deep thoughts.

"Dear diary…" Kat looked up agitated when Kol's loud voice interrupted her quiet time. "My siblings have lost their way…" Kol started mocking Elijah's writing when he saw the old big book with the handwriting that was unmistakably Elijah's.

"Would you kindly shut that hole Kol…I'm trying to read."

For a moment there was some silence and Katelyn proceeded to read however her moment was short lived as Rebekah and Klaus walked into the room.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me! You know how I love to set things on fire." Katelyn sighed and shut the book and Kol sniggered at her irritated look.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility" Klaus walked over to where Katelyn was sitting and put his hand on her shoulder. "They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child."

Katelyn quickly shook his hand of and got up from her seat. She put both her hands at her sides and nonchalantly looked into Klaus's eyes. "First of all though I am slightly moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duties towards me and this baby growing inside me…I am not helpless…I killed two of those vampires and I was the one to find out where Elijah is. So that proves that I can take care of myself just fine. Secondly I'd like to know the plan to get Elijah back and when you are going to start with it seeing that it has been three days and nothing has changed…and thirdly…well there is not thirdly."

Kol smirked slightly breaking the news to her and waiting for her fierce reaction. "Well Katelyn, Niklaus is simply going to ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Kate's mouth nearly dropped open but she simply glared at the original hybrid in front of her. "Niklaus! Really? Ask Marcel…come on you can't be serious about that plan! Marcel is going to say NO!"

"Oh Please Kat, Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling but you know that there is none more diabolical.." Rebekah stated but Kol was quick with a response.

"Now I'd object to that…"

Kate chuckled. "You're not diabolical Kol…you just like making a mess of things and not think about the consequences and somehow you always find a way out…"

"Enough." Klaus interrupted the discussion. "Asking Marcel is only plan A love."

"What is plan B?"

Klaus smirked at the brunette in front of him. "War…I promised you that I would fight and so I will"

* * *

Katelyn was walking through the French Quarter together with Rebekah. "I don't get why we still can't walk around with Kol. It's not fair to Kol that he is still locked up in the house. So what if Marcel gets antsy and nervous if he knows there are four originals in town…we are stronger than him."

"Yes, well Katelyn, As you know Elijah is still in the possession of that teenage little witch and we do not want to take any chances seeing that the girl is very powerful. So until we have Elijah back I asked Niklaus to proceed with caution." Rebekah then let out a little groan. "This is taking me too long." She reached for her phone and dialled Klaus's number.

"Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question."

Klaus calmly answered her. "Much longer than you'd think, considering the answer was as expected…No…Marcel's man Thierry thinks you killed twelve nightwalkers"

Katelyn was listening in on the conversation and couldn't suppress a giggle when she heard what Rebekah said next. Well that's a lie I only killed eight. The other four were you, Kol and Katelyn. Should I make Thierry the ninth?

Klaus had heard the giggle and sighed deeply. "Marcel is playing friendly so we cannot kill the favourite son if we want to go about this in a smart way, he'll catch onto us…but I do have a plan, make his kingdom crumble apart from the inside out."

"So war it is then." Rebekah smirked at Katelyn next to her.

"Indeed. Do you know what to do with the shopkeeper who endangered Katelyn? "

Rebekah smiled. "I believe I do."

Klaus happily smiled on the other end. "Good….Rebekah…I know Katalyna is with you…do protect her well please"

* * *

Rebekah and Katelyn stopped in front of the shop where Kate had bought the wolfsbane. When they were about to walk in Kate stopped and nudged Rebekah's shoulder pointing at Sophie Deveraux limping up to them. "Ah oh…looks like trouble."

Sophie raised her eyebrows as she stopped in front of the duo. "What are you doing here? Katelyn shouldn't even be in the Quarter."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the witch "Katelyn was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop so whoever saw her here rattled her out."

"Well that explains my leg!"

Rebekah smirked at Katelyn and Sophie. "watch and learn…"

The three of them walked into the shop and Katelyn and Rebekah pretended to be busy. Katie, the witch that sold Kate the poison the other night, emerged from a back room and saw Sophie giving her a questioning glance. "Hey Soph"

Sophie gave a soft, awkward smile. "Hey Katie." Katie's eye fell on Rebekah who was touching a necklace.

Katie addressed Rebekah. "That's filled with Marigold…great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you"

Rebekah gave her a bit of a bitch face. "I doubt that. Do you have any other…say I don't know…wolfsbane perhaps?"

Katie's face froze. "Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?"

Suddenly Katelyn walked into Katie's view. "Yeah…I don't know why would she want that? I mean who needs poison to kill a wolf when witches just throw them at vampires."

Katie's eyes grew big. "I…I…"

Rebekah used her vampire speed to run at the sales girl in front of her and grabbed her throat. "Please don't play dumb with us." Rebekah then used her strength to lift the witch of the floor and slammed her down on a table.

"REBEKAH!" Sophie worriedly looked at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"I just sold her some herbs." The girl squirmed under Rebekah's grip who then grabbed her throat and started to squeeze.

"Are you lying to me…Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly."

Katie, the sales girl, choked and looked at Sophie for help. "Sophie…"

"Just answer the question Katie, please…" Sophie looked at her intense and Katie finally gave up.

"Yes….I told someone but you don't understand…I…I love him." Rebekah threw Katie on the floor violently. Katelyn walked up to the two and took over from Rebekah. She used her magic to start choking the witch underneath her.

"You almost had me and my child killed! To help someone gain some points with the big boss…For your and his selfish desire."

Katie's eyes were big in surprise and fear. "You…c-can't u-use mmmagic."

Katelyn smiled with a cocky face. "I don't play by the rules. Now you either start talking and tell us who this vampire Romeo of yours is…or I'll make you suffer until you tell me…"

Rebekah smirked proudly at Katelyn and then teasingly added something. "Shall I count to 3?"

* * *

Kate and Rebekah walked out of the shops and smiled at each other. "Oh Niklaus is going to love this."

Rebekah dialled Nik's number and he answered almost instantly. "Well?"

"You were right about the traitor. The sales girl is a witch named Katie, who sold Katelyn out…Luckily, she's just a kid that doesn't know anything about us and what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's gonna please you most."

Klaus smirked "Oh do tell Rebekah."

"She's in love with someone I Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?" Rebekah added a little tease to it and Katelyn chuckled slightly.

"Right-hand-man type...favours silly caps?"

Rebekah had a smug smile of her own. "Two points for you…Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."

Katelyn leaned in to hear the conversation a little better. "Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan." She heard Klaus say

"I told you, you'd be pleased." Kate smiled to herself and was no longer really interested in the conversation over the phone.

"Oh to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war…how tragic…Now Rebekah, you know about the masquerade tonight. I need Marcel to be distracted so I need you to be there as well. I do not wish Kate or Kol to be there, safety precautions and all. Would you mind putting her on the phone for me please, I have a task for her."

Rebekah turned to Katelyn, who was deep in thought and held the phone up in front of her eyes. "Niklaus wants a word with you."

Katie raised her eyebrows and brought the phone to her ear. "Klaus?"

"Hello love, I have something that I need your assistance with. Meet me in front of Rousseau's in half an hour."

The phone call was disconnected and Katelyn shrugged slightly at Rebekah's questioning glance.

* * *

Katelyn was waiting in front of Rousseau's. She was 5 minutes early and out of boredom started to read the posters that were on the walls. Her eye fell on a Masquerade ball. _Marcel Gerard charity event.._ Marcel… _wait that's tonight._

"I am afraid you are going to have to miss this one little wolf." Katelyn jumped a little at how close Klaus's voice was to her ear.

"Jeeezus! Don't do that….Wait why can't I go?" Kate pouted slightly.

"Because love I want to keep you out of Marcel's sight and out of the Lion's den." Katelyn saw that Klaus was holding a grimoire in his hand and raised her eyebrow.

"Ah yes this…I want you to go to Davina because I need you to ask her for a spell I know Marcel keeps locked away."

Katelyn worriedly intervened. "What kind of spell?"

"Don't worry love, it's a simple daylight ring spell. I just need you to write down the version that Marcel knows and has, I need it to sabotage one of his most trusted men."

"I see so you want to frame Thierry and make it look like he somehow got his hands on that spell and gave it to Katie and make it look like he is breaking Marcel's rules and running of with his beloved."

Klaus smirked "As I've said before you are so much more than just a pretty face."

"Alright and you want me to get that spell from Davina and in return offer her my oh so profound knowledge of magic and teach her some spells." Katelyn thought about it for a moment and realized that she very much would like to spend some more time with Davina. She seemed a kind girl that could use some help and maybe even a friend. She then smirked at Klaus. "Fine but I'll make you a deal."

Klaus got a boyish smirk because of her cheekiness. "Do tell…"

"I get to decide what happens to Davina. You see, I'm not an idiot…and I know how you think…most of the time. Marcel has Davina, who is extremely powerful…the witches want her as well but if she falls into their hands who knows what kind of peril this city gets into…and you are determined to get the girl for yourself. I agree that she should be under some sort of protection but I have already bonded with her and can help her with her magic…so if I do this for you, I get to decide what happens with Davina and get free range with her when she is under our care."

Klaus frowned slightly irritated at how good Katelyn was at bargaining and making a case. "Alright love, you can have your little witch, as long as she stays under your influence and eventually under our families control."

Katie rolled her eyes. "She's not an object Klaus. I genuinely like her, she's a good kid. She's been through a lot…only problem is that she loves Marcel and he takes care of her like a father. I'd like to see what I can do for and with her"

Katelyn took the grimoire from Klaus and was about to turn on her heel and walk of when he stopped her. "Kate…Do be careful, if you feel uncomfortable or threatened in any way…" He paused for a moment. "I just want you to understand that your safety is something I no longer take lightly, so if something is wrong leave or notify me or Kol…we will come get you no matter what the cost."

Kat smiled at his sincere concern and the insecurity that was in a way showing in his eyes. She could still see through him so easily. Katie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Klaus's torso, resting her head against his chest.

For a moment an intense flood of emotions overcame Klaus and he was confused which one to go with resulting in him not reacting to the hug the first two or three seconds. He then carefully wrapped his own arms around her and bend his head down slightly to press a kiss into her hair at the top of her head. Neither of them wanted to part but both of them felt and knew things were not like they used to be and therefor let go.

"I promise I'll be careful. See you in a couple of hours Nik…" _Nik…_ Oh how long she had not used that nickname because she mostly reserved that one for moments in which she truly cared for him without any resentment or doubt.

It was only a short walk to the church and once she arrived in front of it and she could feel Davina's presence. Kate looked up and saw the girl excitedly standing in front of the window looking down at her with a big smile.

Katie smiled back and bent down. She picked a white rose from a bush growing near the church and started to chant. After a few seconds the rose vanished from her hands and Katelyn opened her eyes. When she looked back up at the tower she saw that Davina's smile had only grown whilst holding the rose Kate had previously picked.

Davina waved her hands in a matter that it was okay for Kate to come up and so Katelyn did.

* * *

Katie walked through the doors of the mansion as it was dawning outside. She had the paper with the locator spell safely tucked away in her pocket and smiled as she saw Kol sitting in one of the arm chairs in the living room.

"Where have you been free bird?" Kol's voice was slightly irritated and his face was grumpy as ever. "I have been locked up on this damned property all day without anyone to entertain me."

Katie raised her eyebrows and gestured at three girls sitting in a corner of the room covered in blood and bite-marks. "Looks to me like you had plenty of entertainment Kol."

Kol got up from his seat and slowly walked over towards her. "They are no fun…they have no sense of humour, cannot muster any intelligent conversation or sentence. They are nothing like…" He stopped and swallowed the rest of his sentence as he was standing in front of Kate and looked down at her.

Kat smirked at the reply that popped into her head. She put on some sad, childish pouty lips and big eyes. "Dahhhwwww did wittle Kol feel a wittle lonely today…did you really miss me so much?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Kol tried to put up an angry expression but Kat could see right through it. "I'm warning you darling…I am extremely unpredictable."

Kate then remembered what Kol had said to her the other day, when she was being kept inside the property. "Ahw I'm sorry Kol…you know what you should do? You should go out sometime…The Quarter is absolutely lovely during the day."

Suddenly Kol used his vampire speed and scooped her up over his shoulder. Kat laughed loudly and Kol had a smile of his own plastered on his face. He then sped outside and into the backyard towards the pool area.

"Right, well darling I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy a little swim in this hot weather."

Kate suddenly panicked thinking of all the times she nearly died whilst being in a body of water. "N-no No Kol! DON'T!"

Kol thought she was still playing and pretending to be scared so he swung her into the deep end of the pool.

Kate hit the cool water and panicked as all traumatic experiences flashed into her mind and memories that she had locked away came flooding back all at once. _Katherine throwing her off the bridge, almost drowning as the water filled her lungs and she was unable to breathe. The accident with Matt's car, once again ending up in that same river, the unbearable pain in her entire body as she tried to fight against the unconsciousness even though she was tired and struggling for breath…and the time when she had prepared the body to trap Klaus in and help Tyler but the hybrids pushing her under, by Hayley's command, The fight for air…_ She sputtered in the water, not knowing what to do, unable to make a sound and call out for help. Just silence and her terrifying memories.

Kol crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar letting out a little snigger. "Well I must give it to you darling….you are quite the actress."

Kate felt gulps of water invade her trachea and block her air supply. Everything was too heightened and too much, her inability to think straight made her freeze and she was unable to do anything until suddenly, she blacked out and was surrounded by nothing.

Kol watched how Kate stopped moving and laid still, face down in the water. _Right because that will fool me._ He waited a couple of more seconds and then noticed she was really not moving any muscle. _Damn._ "NIKLAUS!" He called out to his older brother as he dove into the water.

Kol quickly turned Kat on her back and held her head above the water as he swam backwards towards the side of the pool.

* * *

"NIKLAUS!" Klaus was sitting behind his desk in the office and had just ended a phone call with Rebekah when Kol called out to him. Klaus recognised the tone of his brother's voice and knew something was very wrong. "What now…"

He jogged down the stairs and as he looked outside through the big window and saw Kol swimming through the pool in his clothes a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. Klaus used his vampire speed for the last bit and stopped at the edge of the pool. Fear overcame him as Kol swam the last bit to the edge and his eye fell on Kate's closed eyes and limp body in his brother's arms.

They hadn't reached the edge completely when Klaus pulled Katelyn from Kol's arms and laid her down onto the warm stone floor. Klaus bend himself over her and sighed, slightly relieved when he heard her breathing and slow heartbeat. Kol pulled himself onto the edge as well, his eyes terrified and full of guilt.

"Is she alright?" Kol got closer to them and worriedly looked at Klaus.

"She's breathing and has a pulse but she just needs some space." Klaus softly brushed some wet hair from Kate's forehead. He then glared at his younger brother "What happened? What was she doing in the water in the first place?" His voice was low and demanding.

"Nik I swear it was an accident. We were just teasing each other. I threw her in the pool and thought she was still pretending…"

Klaus angrily grabbed Kol by the collar of his shirt. "She could've died…who knows what damage this could have done to the child!"

They were interrupted by some coughing and Kate was trying to spit out some of the water that she had just swallowed. Klaus let go of Kol who then quickly rolled Katelyn on her side. Kate threw up a lot of water that she had taken in and Klaus softly rubbed her back. "You're alright love."

Once she had emptied her stomach and lungs Kate tiredly rolled back onto her back and opened her eyes. Her blues first clashed with Klaus's and then with Kol's chocolate brow eyes. She was breathing deeply and trying to catch her breath as she watched the worried looks and white, startled faces of the two brothers leaning over her. She gave them both a soft smile "I..I'm fine."

Kol painfully looked into her eyes and tried to make up his mind on what to say. "Kats I'm so sorry"

Klaus threw another scolding look at his younger brother as he scooped Kate up into his arms bridal style and stood up. "Save your apologies for later Kol." He then turned on his heel and carried Kate to his own bedroom, leaving a by guilt torn Kol behind.

Kate looked past Klaus's shoulder as he carried her away and saw Kol still on his knees on the same spot with a horrified expression upon his face. She then locked eyes with him and gave him a reassuring but tired smile. When she saw the sadness upon his face she focussed and used her magic on Kol, taking away as much of the emotional distress that he was feeling.

Klaus looked at Kate in his arms and saw that her eyes were glowing a sapphire blue. He knew what she was trying to do to help Kol and even though he felt some jealousy at the bond between the two he couldn't help but love her more for what she was doing in that very moment. _Even when my siblings or I hurt her, physically or emotionally, intentional or not, she cannot bare to see us in pain._

When they were out of Kol's sight Kate broke the spell and looked back up at Klaus who was still worriedly looking at her. He softly smiled at her. "You are something special little wolf."

She returned the warm smile and then shivered in Klaus's arms. "Let's get you dried up and warm love."

* * *

Kate woke up after a nap of about one hour and stared at a familiar ceiling that wasn't her own. She suddenly remembered she was in Klaus's room but was surprised when it wasn't Klaus's voice that spoke up but Kol's.

"You're awake"

Kate sat up straight and gave Kol a smug, teasing smile as she watched how he sat in the armchair near the window. "Well Kol this certainly takes the stalking to another level. Am I the only girl you are obsessed with or is it just a thing you do?"

"This is not a joke Kat!" She could still feel the guilt Kol was feeling. She once again focussed to start taking the emotions away and when it started working Kol snared at her. "Stop! I don't want your help…I don't deserve it…I could've severely hurt you, worse you could've.."

Kate stopped and then walked over to Kol pulling him form the chair and setting him down on the bed as she sat next to. "Don't deserve it? You deserve everything…stop blaming yourself right now. You didn't do anything wrong Kol. Don't beat yourself up like this."

Kol looked away but Kat forced him to look back at her. He watched how her beautiful blue eyes were laced with compassion and warmth. "I'm so sorry. Kate I didn't know I swear. I mean I have known you but no one ever told me about all your accidents or your past. I thought it was part of the game and…"

Kat put her hand softly over his which was clenching his knee. "Exactly. You didn't know Kol. Of course I forgive you…Besides I am as much the blame as you are…if I hadn't freaked out…if I hadn't panicked…I know how to swim but somehow I just couldn't."

Kol shook his head. _How is she not angry with him._ It was as if she read his mind when he heard her speak again.

"I'm not angry with you because I love you. I know you'd never do this on purpose. That's the risk of the games we play…sometimes we hurt each other but promise me this won't change anything between us."

 _I love you…_ The words spooked around in Kol's head as he absent minded looked at her. Of course he was glad she forgave him but how could he forgive himself so easily. He had hurt a person that he cared for so deeply, that he, dare he say it, loved and that cared just as much for him. A profound bond and true friendship he had yearned for his entire life, someone to understand him, his tricks, his loneliness, the emptiness he felt without his magic. She was the one. The only one that ever made an effort to care enough to search deeper within him and look passed the broken, ugly parts.

Kate smiled softly as she realized Kol needed some space. She pressed a kiss to Kol's cheek and got out of the bed. "I got to see Klaus before he leaves, I have to give something to him."

* * *

Klaus heard a knock on the door of his office but had already heard her footsteps approaching before. He was nearly done dressing up for the masquerade and saw her reflection in the mirror. He then quickly turned around walking over to her. "How are you feeling?" He looked her over and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay Niklaus."

"I've asked Sophie Deveraux to send over one of her trusted witches to keep you company…She will be arriving soon" Klaus clenched his jaw with the next part. "Kol will stay home as well."

"You shouldn't be so upset with him Niklaus, he couldn't have known. It was just a game."

Klaus's eyebrows knit together. "Yes well maybe you two should stop with your childish little games."

Kate was a little surprised at how much it seemed to bother Klaus. "Right…" It was a little awkward but she quickly continued. "By the way, uhm I still have to give you that spell before you leave."

"That's going to be a little harder now love, seeing that ink is not water resistant and my brother's action of throwing you into the swimming pool erased it from the paper in your pocket."

Kate chuckled. "Well you should know me well enough to know that I memorised it." She walked to his desk and grabbed a pen scribbling it down in a neat handwriting. Before Klaus could take it from her she pulled back her hand with the paper in it. "I want to know the plan…Every part."

"No" Klaus used his vampire speed to grab the paper from her hand and smiled smugly. Kate's mouth had opened a little in surprise of what he did and she tried her best not to smile at his boyish face. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and was about to walk out of the door when he heard some Latin muttering and the door slammed shut in front of him. Then the windows and all other exits in the room shut and locked as well.

He turned with a mischievous and slightly proud glimmer in his eyes when she smiled back and shrugged "If you get to use your vampire abilities I get to use my magic. Rules are rules"

Klaus suddenly sped forward and softly trapped her against a wall. "and who determines those rules…little wolf."

"I do." Klaus saw the determination in her eyes and knew she wouldn't budge. "and I say you are not leaving this room until I know the entire plan."

Klaus sighed deeply. "Fine. First of all I have prepared insurance against the tender-hearted. We needed proper motivation for Katie to attack Marcel tonight and I'm creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches, happening at this very moment, and I in turn have arranged for things to go very wrong. Marcel may not be concerned with Thierry's romantic entanglements…But there other crimes which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive. Killing a vampire for example…that would be unforgivable. Seeing that one of Marcel's nightwalkers will go after Katie, Thierry will do everything in his power to protect her. If Katie in turn hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment…well…a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical." Klaus softly laid his hand down on Katelyn's cheek. "But then, what's worth dying for if not love?"

Kat had listened closely "Then why do you need the spell?"

Klaus smiled. "What is a plan without a backup and if not needed it will be a stimulus for Marcel's anger, if he truly believes his most trusted man is going against him."

"And then what? Davina will notice the magic being practiced…and stop Katie" Kat saw at least ten things wrong with Klaus's plan.

"Yes well before that happens, there will be a window of opportunity in which I will have to take down Marcel."

Kate crossed her arms. "What do you mean take down Marcel?"

"Well, love his most loyal soldier will no longer be supporting him and the others will be afraid to attack certainly against an immortal original…"

"So you are going to kill Marcel? Take over his kingdom. Take over Davina?" Kate sceptically looked at Klaus. _He won't be capable to do that to someone he loved and raised._

"Yes or if he will be cooperative I will take him captive and make a deal with our pretty little witch. Now does that satisfy you love?"

 _Right now it's not killing but actually taking him captive._ Katelyn rolled her eyes and released the spell on the room and duck under Klaus's arm, escaping. "Sure. Have fun." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Conducting a plan of her own.

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah had just left and Kol had restricted himself to his room so Kate was lonely and walked outside to the backyard. She was looking at the water in the pool in deep thought when she heard a twig snap nearby. As she walked closer she was slightly shocked when she saw a wolf staring at her.

Kate felt something was familiar about the wolf. As she sat down in front of it and stared into its eyes she knew who those deep, warm brown eyes belonged to. "Liam?!" The wolf moved its head forward and pushed its snout softly against her shoulder.

"Wait you're a wolf…but then…the curse." Sadness was reflected in both Liam's wolf eyes as in her own. "You have fallen under the crescent wolf curse! You have been trapped in wolf form all these weeks except for the night of the full moon?" Kat remembered how she was able to change Mason from wolf to man so she started to focus.

Her eyes began glowing an amber gold colour as she put her hands in the soft fur neck of the wolf and pressed her forehead against his. She could just feel that it started to work when Liam pulled back looked behind her after which he quickly took off.

Katelyn turned and looked behind her to see an unfamiliar woman standing there. "That wolf should be nowhere near this area."

Kate crossed her arms. "You must be the witch Sophie and Klaus send to keep me company."

"Yes…my name is Sabine."

Kate nodded. "I'm sure you know who I am"

Sabine gave her a little smile. "Yes I do, I was asked to keep you company while everyone's out…You know why it was out here?" Sabine nodded at where Liam was previously standing and then back at Kat.

 _Yeah he was here because he was looking for me. Because he's my friend and needs my help_ Kat however kept her mouth shut. No need for witches to meddle in her business with the wolves. "Enlighten me"

"The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf and part witch. It will be the first tribrid ever born. You and Klaus created something special." Sabine remained kind and it made Katelyn loosen up. It wasn't fair of her to be a bitch and focus her frustration on Sabine.

Kate softly smiled and let her hand rest on her belly. "This baby, it's expected to be so many things…to fulfil so many wishes, reunite this family, save souls that have been shattered…but I don't even know what _**it**_ is…"

Sabine brought her hand to a necklace around her neck. "You know, there is something I can do about that…I can help you find out if it's a boy or a girl."

Kate was a bit on guard. "And this does not involve any sort of magic?"

"No…it's not magic. Just an old trick my grandmother taught me. Come on you must be curious" Katelyn followed Sabine into the kitchen and couldn't help but be think of her own grandmother.

Sabine patted on the kitchen island and Katelyn jumped on and lied down face up. The witch undid the necklace and hung the crystal right over Kate's belly. The crystal started spinning and Sabine focussed. Kate was dying of nerves on the inside. _Boy or girl it really doesn't matter._

"I…I think it's a boy."

Kate smiled to herself. _He's going to be a handful if he's going to take after his father…or his uncles._

"No wait…" Sabine's voice interrupted Kate's thoughts. Suddenly the crystal glinted in the light and Sabin dropped it…her eyes rolled back and she gasped, threw back her head and started chanting words as if in a trance.

"What the hell?" Katelyn had no idea what was happening and didn't want any danger to come to her child so she didn't move a muscle. "What are you doing?!"

"Hoc est infantima malom. Nos Omnia perditu el eam." Sabine started to repeat the words and Katelyn understood every word. " _This child is evil…It will be the death of all of us."_

Sabine broke out of the trance and looked at Katelyn…not knowing the girl had just understood every word she said Sabine tried to come up with a believable excuse. "Yeah that happens sometimes…but I'm pretty sure you're having a son." Kate sat up and jumped of the counter.

"Okay so…" Sabine seemed extremely uncomfortable "I'm gonna head out again. It was nice meeting you."

Kate nodded. "Yeah same." As Sabine walked out Kate plopped into a chair. _Shit! This is just too much to handle._ She sighed thinking of what to do. _I'm not going to tell Klaus, he'll go after Sabine and all the other witches…maybe Davina. He'll unleash a second war and we can't fight everyone at the same time. Besides I'm still linked to Sophie._ Tears welled up in Katelyn's eyes. Everything was just adding up and her life was and endless spiral of problems. A very strong voice suddenly spoke up within Kate's mind and she knew what to do.

* * *

Kol was still sitting in his room trying to distract himself from what had happened with Him and Kate earlier that day. Without a knock his door was thrown open and Kate burst in a determined look on her face.

"You should really knock before entering a room darling, what if I had been inappropriate."

She rolled her eyes but a smirk was pulling on her lips. "Yeah…yeah." Without asking she walked up to Kol's closet and grabbed a tuxedo out of it together with shoes and a bow tie. She threw it next to Kol on his bed. The original brother cocked one eyebrow.

"Get dressed we're going to that masquerade. I can use some distraction and you are not going to sit here sulking all night, so we are going to have some fun."

Kol crossed his arms. "Is this an invitation to break all Nik's rules and ignore all his orders."

"If you put it like that…Yes. Be ready in ten Kol." She walked out of Kol's room and towards her own.

About fifteen minutes later Kol was waiting in the large hall at the bottom of the stairs. "What's taking so long! I thought you said be ready in ten." Kol teasingly yelled up.

Kate grumpily yelled back. "I had a minor sat back! I'm coming down now!" The door to Kate's bedroom opened and Kol's eyes grew wide when she walked out. She was wearing a long black dress that fell tight around her body and a split on the side and see through lace in the back, her hair was in a beautiful waterfall style braid with curls and she was wearing a black white venetian mask. Apart from that she was wearing black stiletto heels, making her a bit taller and she looked mesmerizing, except for her facial expression which was a bit sour.

"You look beautiful." Kol extended his elbow to her and she put her hand through it.

"You think?" Kat let go of Kol's arm and stepped back. "Wait I have a mask for you." She reached into her purse and got out a black mask then carefully put it over Kol's face.

Kol could still see the slight pout on Kate's face. "Really Kat…what could be wrong with the way you look?"

"You really don't see it?" Kate let Kol look her over and when he shook his head she let out a sigh. She then pointed both hands at her belly. "This dress is tight and I'm showing…"

Kol smiled a little at the tiniest baby bump he'd ever seen in his life. If he hadn't known Kate's stomach was normally trained off and flat he would've sworn it was just a regular belly of a girl. Kol smirked at her.

"What an abomination!" He looked as if he was disgusted and shocked. "Now that won't do."

"Stop it Kol! I don't have any other formal wear in this damned house!" Kate was getting angry and Kol realised she just needed a little confidence boost or at least recognition.

"Katelyn you look great. If you had not said anything I wouldn't have noticed. Now get that pout of your face, you're much prettier when you smile."

* * *

Kate and Kol arrived late to the party and Kol had a smug little smirk on his face as he walked in. "The most important guests always arrive late."

Kat spotted Rebekah at the bar talking to Marcel. "I'm gonna say Hi to Bekah" Kol grabbed her arm for a moment.

"She's talking to Marcel. You shouldn't be to close around him."

"Come on Kol…the point of us going to this part was to do what we want. Forget about all our problems for just one night." _Well for you, for me I need to save Niklaus from himself. "_ Now if you don't bother me, I won't bother you…This is your opportunity to have your own personal little feast."

Kol chuckled and then let go of her. "You are right, enjoy." With a cheeky smile on their faces they parted.

Katelyn stood next to Rebekah at the bar and listened in on the conversation Marcel and Rebekah were having. The man behind the bar suddenly asked her what she wanted to drink. "I'll have a diet coke please."

In the middle of her conversation Rebekah heard a way to familiar voice and turned around. Her eyes grew wide as they settled on Katelyn, who she easily recognised even with the mask on. Kate gave a triumphant smile at Rebekah's shocked expression. "Hello Rebekah."

Marcel looked over Rebekah's shoulder and saw a pretty petite girl standing there. He too recognised her from the other day in the bar with Klaus. "Hi there, how nice that you could join the party…I didn't see you arrive with Klaus." It bothered Kate how he looked at her as an unimportant human and talked to her in a degrading childish manner. _If only you knew what I am capable of._

Rebekah saw the look in Katelyn's eyes and knew something dreadful was about to come out of that mouth. "Ah no I didn't. I'm here with the other original..." She was about to say Kol when an arm fell around her waist.

"Rebekah…why didn't you tell me you invited Katelyn here." Klaus looked at her from the side.

"Ah you know how much you and your siblings love to meddle in other people's love lives Klaus." Marcel said in an accusing way. Marcel then caught sight of Cami at the same time as Kate who frowned seeing Cami in a room full of vampires. "Now if you'll excuse me…I've got a guest to attend to."

Klaus made sure Marcel was too far away to hear before he addressed Katelyn. "Can you do what I ask of you for once in your life?" Klaus contained his anger as much as he could, then again looking at her, her blue eyes, her beautiful curls, the way she looked, he couldn't find it within himself to be angry with her for longer than 10 seconds.

"Rebekah…I saw Kol charming some young ladies near the entrance. Please go and see if our brother is not making a fuss. I need a word with Katelyn…alone."

Klaus pulled her over to a secluded spot and spoke to her with a serious expression on his face. "Kate please go home. I do not want you in the midst of this. I told you to stay home not because I did not want you here. It is for your sake and the sake of our child, you are both in danger here." He looked down and couldn't repress a smile when he noticed a little bump in the tight dress that he had never seen before. _She really is carrying my child_ He couldn't help but feel slightly proud of the first sign of his baby growing inside of her.

"I'm not only here to rebel against you or to please Kol because he deserves to get out of the house….I'm here because I know you. Although I know you would never harm our child or deliberately break your promise to me and your siblings, I know you love Marcel like family. So look me in the eye and tell me you can find it within yourself to kill him or watch him severely hurt and distressed." Kate looked deep into Klaus's eye and that was truth enough for her.

Klaus however stubborn as always looked at her with a fake smile and stoic eyes. "Of course I can love, he means nothing to me."

She repressed another eye roll and turned around shocked to see Diego walk into the room. Diego was walking over to Marcel but saw her too and she knew he recognised her when she saw the intense glare he gave her, a silent promise of trouble.

Klaus had apparently noticed as well as he stepped closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist and glaring back at Diego. "Would you like to explain to me why one of Marcel's inner circle guys, someone you supposedly never met, looked at you in that way?"

Kate's mind flashbacked to a few months prior when she had visited Liam and when Diego had bothered them in the streets after which she used her magic on him to break his bones and therefor break Marcel's rules. "Uhmmm…no time for that now."

Kate watched Diego and Marcel talk and then saw Marcel approach Thierry completely enraged. "Okay I'm leaving Niklaus…" _I have my own scheme seeing yours will fail._

"Kat I don't want you to be alone on the streets, have Kol escort you." Katelyn gave him a small nod and Klaus felt a pit of dread grow in his stomach as Diego vengefully looked at Katelyn who walk by him.

* * *

Katie had snuck pass all the originals siblings and was barely out of the street of the abattoir when she heard a low laugh. "You really thought you could just come waltzing back into this city without me remembering what you did? That's the downside of being pretty…a mask can't hide your identity"

Diego appeared from a dark alley and Kate grimaced at him. "Hmm I guess, remind me of your name?"

"Diego…you'd do well to remember that pretty little girl."

Katelyn chuckled at him with a mocking smile. "Well Diego…just because you are besties with the boss, doesn't mean I'm afraid of you. I mean I beat you once, I'll do it again. Besides you know I don't listen to Marcel's rules or be his obeying little bitch slave like you."

Diego got veins underneath his eyes and couldn't contain his anger as he impulsively sped forward. Kate did a little chant and her eyes turned sapphire blue again. The vampire collapsed a few feet in front of her. "Now see Diego, I've come to know that the arrogant ones are often the impulsive weaker ones…"

Diego smiled up at her blood in his mouth as Kate was making his internal organs pop with her spell. "Right…I might be arrogant but I'm not stupid, or alone like you." He whistled and suddenly 8 nightwalkers jumped down from the rooftops of a few houses and buildings around them.

Kate closed her eyes and began a new chant and all vampires around her dropped to their knees. _Too many to kill at once._ She then released her magic on one of the nightwalkers who in turn stood up and sped towards her to attack. Kate dodged his punch and kicked his kneecap breaking it and sending him to the floor, she then quickly broke his neck and pulled out his heart. All this whilst keeping her magic, which was definitely, for some inexplicable reason to her stronger than usual, focussed on the others.

"Alright who's next?" This time she let her magic over two other nightwalkers go and they attacked her at the same time. She once again duck in time for the first vampire to grab her and used her magic to throw him into a window of a shop. The second grabbed her throat but Kate didn't falter and punched her fist into the girl's chest pulling out her heart.

The other nightwalker, who she had thrown through the window had returned faster than Kate anticipated and stuck a piece of broken glass into her chest right underneath her collarbone. "Son of a bitch…" She didn't pull the piece of glass out but got a burst of inspiration. The nightwalker in front of her was extremely new and craved the blood from her veins. He sped forward and hungrily dug his fangs into Kate's neck who winced but used his desperateness against him by letting him drink as she then pulled out the sharp piece of glass and pushed it deep into the vampire's jugular after which the man stumbled a few steps back.

Kate dropped her spell on all vampires and they all rose to their feet looking enraged. She smirked and started chanting and behind her all the broken pieces of glass from the huge window started to levitate and the pointy ends turned towards the vampires. In a burst of magic she threw her hands forward and the glass cut through the skins of the vampires. They all yelled out in pain and Kate started to focus on the still alive nightwalkers. With a spell she had used once before, she desiccated them after which Diego was the only one left.

Katie walked over to Diego and crouched down in front of him as he grunted because of the pain he was suffering. "My name is Katelyn and I am not a pretty little girl you can mess with…" She mocked him as she copied his previous words "You'd do well to remember that."

Katelyn took a few deep breaths after her fight with Diego and was then startled by a strange sound. She quickly started running but after a few steps one of her heels broke. _Shit!_ Kate took off the other shoe and threw them to the side of the street continuing her run on her bare feet frantically looking behind her to make sure no other vampire or witch would suddenly pop up an attack her again. That is the second time I got myself into a mess today…the words that Sabine had spoken had not been out of her mind the entire day. _My baby is not evil!_

She knew Klaus, Kol and Rebekah were going to be extremely worried and angry for her just disappearing from the party, running off into the city and well…for everything that happened today. Katie found herself running towards Saint Anne's church once again and only stopped running once she was inside the church.

* * *

"Can I help you miss" The preacher's voice interrupted Katelyn's thoughts and she needed a moment to slow her breathing.

"No…no…sorry I…I'm alright." She saw the confused look of the preacher who then looked at the door and she knew he would start asking questions if she wouldn't think of something to distract him with.

"Hey…you're Cami's uncle right?"

The preacher smiled at her a little thrown off at the sudden question. "Yes that's me. You know my niece?"

"yeah I had lunch with her the other day. I'm new in town...I'm here to visit one of my friends, Davina…Marcel said it was okay for me to see her."

The preacher looked at her with a kind smile and figured that no one, who wasn't welcome in the church or near Davina knew that the girl was living in the tower. "I'm happy to know that that girl has a friend. She's so young, she should be out in the world."

Katelyn nodded kindly "Yeah yea I agree…" She quickly got up and gave the preacher another sweet smile. "Alright I'm gonna check up on her." With that she made her way to the stairs and the tower.

"Davina?" Katelyn carefully knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer she put her ear against it and heard some soft whispering and sounds. She decided to knock again and then opened the door.

Davina was in her bed but was thrashing around in her blankets and whispering in French. Katelyn took pity on the young girl and quickly ran over to her sitting on her bed and trying to wake her up. "Davina…" When the girl didn't react Kate put her hand on Davina's shoulder and softly shook her.

The touch enabled her to see what Davina was seeing, a flash of Katie who was repeating a spell over and over. Davina suddenly shot up with her eyes wide open. "Marcel! Something's coming…"

In a trance like state Davina walked up to an easel and grabbed a piece of charcoal frantically and angrily sketching on the blank paper. Katelyn was amazed as Davina sketched Katie's face with her eyes closed and in the top corner of the canvas Thierry as well.

Davina stopped and turned to look at Katelyn. "Magic"

Kat saw the panicky and scared look in Davina's eyes and took a few big steps over to the younger girl taking her into a hug. "Davina you have to listen to me, carefully, I'll try to explain what's going to happen."

Davina suddenly pushed Katelyn away. "No! I know he's behind this"

"Davina calm down."

Davina shook her head and Kate saw her get ready to use her magic. "Klaus! Klaus wants to hurt Marcel…and…and You are on his side!" Davina had tears of betrayal in her eyes.

"No you've got it all wrong Davina. Yes I know Klaus…Yes I know the originals but Marcel never told you the full story...Katie, Thierry's girlfriend, is going to attack Marcel and she is going to try to kill him. I will help you protect him but you know what that is not even going to be necessary because I know Klaus will."

Davina glared at Katelyn. "You're lying! He's the enemy! HE HATES MARCEL!"

Kate shook her head. "Klaus Mikealson raised Marcel! He saved Marcel's life when he was merely a child, he gave him a name, he loved him and taught him to read and write…" Davina crossed her arms as Katelyn spoke and Kat noticed how reluctant the teenager was in believing her. "If not for Klaus, Marcel would be dead."

Katelyn then walked over to Elijah's casket in the room. She opened it and looked down at the original. "The original family has a saying: Family sticks together Always and Forever! Klaus saw Marcel as a son…I think that when you love someone and protect someone like it is your own child, that that's something that hardly ever expires. You don't believe me let me show you."

Kate reached out one of her hands to Davina and placed the other one on Elijah's forehead. "Close your eyes and open your mind." Kate and Davina entered Elijah's mind and saw all the memories Elijah had of Klaus and Marcel from the moment Klaus killed the man who was whipping Marcel when he was an enslaved child to the moments of Klaus in which he grieved the death of his beloved adopted son.

* * *

Klaus watched as Marcel and his men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street to bring him to the garden. Katie, Thierry's witch girlfriend approached and started chanting loudly.

"Katie NO!" Thierry yelled out to his girl.

Klaus merely smirked. "Like clockwork."

Katie waved her arm and a lamp exploded and all vampires on the street collapsed in pain. Marcel however fought against the pain and was the only one to rise back up and face Katie with an angry look.

Klaus couldn't help but feel a little proud when he saw Marcellus rise. The moment however was short lived as Katie smashed more lights in the street lanterns with magic and Marcel fell down again grunting in pain. Klaus couldn't help but look away for a moment as he was reminded of the first time he saw Marcel. A grown man on a horse whipping a little 11 year old boy who then in his defence threw an rock at his assailant.

When Klaus looked back he saw Marcel struggling but succeeding to stand up again but Katie striking him down with her magic yet again, breaking his bones and making him yell out in pain. A burst of sadness travelled through Klaus as he felt love for this boy surface. A man he had raised, a vampire he had turned. Klaus was about to step in when Marcel rose against all odds. Klaus suspiciously eyed the situation and knew magic had to be involved.

"You're here to save your man? Well come on little girl!" Marcel growled and ran towards the witch to attack her but her magic was strong and Katie made Marcel freeze and broke several more bones sending him down to the ground. Marcel was now sitting in front of her on his knees with a tired and slightly fearful expression upon his face.

Klaus inhaled sharply as the witch lifted a wooden stake above Marcel. _No…Marcellus_. Marcel ever as proud as Klaus raised him lifted his head up and looked Katie dead in the eye.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Katie yelled but before she could even bring the wooden stake down Klaus had used his vampire speed and snapped her neck. Klaus exhaled slowly as Katie's body fell down to the ground. He looked down at Marcel and reached out his hand after which he pulled him up and softly smiled at him.

* * *

Kat and Davina sank down on the younger girl's bed tired but satisfied after using their magic to help save Marcel's life. There was a long silence before Davina spoke. "I'm sorry for not trusting you at first, I just…"

Katelyn smiled and took the girl's hand. "you love Marcel, because you have no parents left. You'd do anything for him." Davina nodded and Katelyn continued.

"But now you know that Klaus doesn't have it in him to kill Marcel. It might have been our magic that made Marcel stand up against Katie's magic but it was Klaus that killed her when she was ready to stake Marcel."

Davina looked down not knowing what to think and Katelyn knew that it was now time to convince the girl. "So tell me Davina, after seeing through Elijah's memories how he and Klaus and even Rebekah wept and grieved Marcel's loss…how much the original family loved Marcel…tell me why it is that Marcel did not come back to them? Sure mistakes were made but that is never a reason to abandon your family, people who have proven their unconditional love for you and took care of you…How is it fair that Marcel ordered you to find a way to kill the people that cannot kill him in return because they care too much?"

Katelyn sighed deeply "Think for yourself Davina…don't let this answer be influenced by Marcel's expectations or by mine…but who is really doing the wrong thing here?"

Davina didn't answer Kat's question but after a few minutes she stood up and walked over to Elijah's casket. She opened it and looked down at the kind face of the original she had kept as a prisoner for over 2 weeks. She then bent down and pulled out the dagger walking back to Katelyn and giving it to her.

"Family for family. You helped me save Marcel, I'll give you Elijah back. You are welcome to stay here until he wakes up, after that you should both leave, Marcel won't be happy"

Katelyn smiled up at Davina. "Thank you" She hugged the girl once again and then held her at arm length. Her blue eyes were soft and proud "Davina I know this is hard for you to go against someone you love. Hell if anyone in the world knows what that's like it's probably me…But if it's the right thing in your heart, it's the right thing to fight for and do…even if it's against your family or loved ones because you'll find that most of the time you're doing it for their well-being and protection."

Davina hugged Katelyn once again, a little tighter and smiled as she pulled back. "Thanks Katelyn."

* * *

The party was over and Marcel had just finished his business with Thierry as he walked up to the balcony of his home and saw Klaus standing there.

"How much did Cami see?"

Klaus shrugged "She just saw an argument mate, it's nothing you can't fix. You really like her don't you?"

Marcel thought about it for a moment. "I like that she's not part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do. Is that why you are in love with that girl…Katelyn?"

"I don't know what you are on about I haven't known her very long." Klaus kept his facial expressions frozen.

Marcel chuckled. "Right…right. I'm not blind….I have never seen you look at a woman that way. You admire her…"

Klaus frowned and went to change the subject. "I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend."

"I made him what he was…obviously my trust was misplaced." Marcel felt more range surfacing within him as he took a swig of his bourbon.

"Doesn't make it easier….I would know."

Marcel put the glass down on a table with a loud thud. "What's that supposed to mean! YOU ARE NOT MY MAKER!" Marcel practically screamed the last part.

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! I took you in when you were _nothing_ but a slave!…I gave you a name! Marcellus….I always considered you my equal as my family…I taught you everything. Without me you would not be alive now." _I loved you_ He didn't speak the last part of his thoughts

"Fine…I'll give you that, you saved me as a kid and I grew up loving you but I have paid and suffered enough. Growing up in your family nearly destroyed me! I had to live by your rules. Let you decide for me, deny me things I wanted…So Klaus what would you have me do? What are you demanding now?" Marcel crossed his arms.

Klaus stepped forward. "I want my brother back."

Marcel got a fake smile upon his face. "Not gonna happen. I saw your younger brother at the party today. With Kol in town, I'm keeping a hold of Elijah. Having 3 originals in town and 1 daggered is bad enough."

"Lat chance Marcellus, give me my brother back or this" Klaus pointed around them and between them "Is over and you will lose everything"

"I am not afraid of you Klaus!" Marcel looked him in the eye and Klaus angrily put his glass down on the table and turned walking away from Marcel.

He had barely set foot on the street when Kol and Rebekah were in front of him. Both disappointed and angry "Nik…Nik…Nik...You're still soft on the little whelp."

Rebekah was a little more upset. "You lied and ruined the plan once again! Now we won't get Elijah back, backstabbing bastard!"

"Oh don't act so innocent Rebekah, you wouldn't have let him die. You are still in love with him sister. I saw you, I know why you invited Camille here!" He turned to look at Kol when a realisation struck him.

"You were supposed to get Katelyn home safely!"

Kol raised his eyebrows. "No one asked me to do anything Niklaus. I have not seen Katelyn after we parted at the party…" Kol worriedly looked at Rebekah. "Bekah?"

Rebekah only shrugged "You were the last to talk to her Nik. She probably just went home. Who cares anyways! You ruined everything!"

"Sister let's just go home…we'll find another way to get our brother back, with or without Niklaus." Kol gave his brother a death glare before speeding away. Rebekah was however not thinking about Katelyn but still wanted to vent about her anger and disappointment to her brother.

Rebekah and Klaus walked back home together. They were not far away from the abattoir when Rebekah spotted a pair of heels. She sped back and forth and smiled a little at Klaus, mockingly. "Looks like Cinderella lost both her shoes this time."

Klaus looked at the shoes, one broken heel and Rebekah saw that her brother was only thinking of doom scenarios. For a moment she saw what Katelyn must see in him every day. Worry, fear, just a man not knowing how to express love and Rebekah took pity on him. "Let's get home quickly Niklaus. She's probably waiting for us there."

* * *

"Come on Elijah." Katelyn was pacing around Davina's bedroom and kept her eye on the original. It had been over an hour since Davina had pulled the dagger out and Elijah was still not waking up.

"Davina are you sure you didn't do anything to him or cursed him?"

Davina shook her head. "No…He's been daggered for over 3 weeks and I did practice some magic on him…that's probably why it takes longer."

Kate was fidgeting with the bracelet she was wearing and was looking at Davina when there was a loud gasp in the room. Kat snapped her head around and smiled as Elijah sat straight up in his casket and took in deep breaths of air. She ran over to him and bent down to give him a big hug.

Elijah smiled when he had her in his arms again. Katie almost had tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!" Elijah climbed out of the casket and looked her over. There was dried up blood in her neck and traces of injury. His face turned a little sour and disappointed.

Davina's eyes suddenly grew wide as she heard familiar footsteps on the stairs.

"Marcel's home…you have to leave NOW!" she opened her window which was large enough for Elijah and Katelyn to fit through. "Here go through my window."

"Thank you." Elijah said slightly confused but completely sincere. He took Katelyn in his arms and jumped down speeding away.

* * *

Elijah sat Katelyn down on one of the benches in a park and draped the jacket of his suit over her shoulders.

"How have you been? you look…"

"Horrible, exhausted…like a mess" Kate tried to smile to ensure Elijah but she herself knew that it wasn't looking convincing. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned away.

"Hey…You do not hide your tears from me." Elijah softly put his hands on her shoulders.

Kat allowed a few tears to roll down her cheek. She wiped them away and to Elijah's surprise started to giggle. "You are not gonna believe the shit day I had…First I nearly drowned in a swimming pool. Then I had a problem with the witches" _it's better that I don't tell Elijah more about that "_ I broke and lost my heels and I got into a fight with about a dozen vampires."

Katelyn sighed and closed her eyes after which she opened them and looked into Elijah's brown ones. "It's just been so much to deal with. But now I realise ever since I came back to America, my life has been drama all along. Maybe people were right about crazy, sensitive emotional pregnant women. Nothing has really changed, except for the fact that I am pregnant."

Elijah chuckled along with her for a moment. "I will make sure my siblings will start taking better care of you. Especially Niklaus. Speaking of pregnancies how is my little niece or nephew?" He put his hand over her small belly. "May I?"

Katelyn nodded with a little smile. "Nephew. I learned that today…I think it's a boy. I believe it's still too early to feel something though"

Elijah smiled widely. "Niklaus must be thrilled."

Katelyn smiled a little proud as well. "I haven't told him yet." A yawn escaped Kate's mouth.

Elijah quickly got up and picked her up to carry her since she was not wearing any shoes "I believe it's time to get you home"

* * *

Niklaus had searched every room in the house but there was no sign of Katelyn. Kol and Rebekah watched their brother speed around in a nearly panicked state. It was passed 4 AM and Kate had clearly not returned.

"She never does what she's told!" Klaus thought he was going crazy at the thought of losing her. _what if she left him…what if the vampires got to her, what if Marcel had her or the witches._

"She's not a bloody puppet Nik!" Kol stood up from his seat as did Rebekah when they saw Klaus angrily grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus stalked over to the front door but before opening it he turned to his siblings. "I am going to find her even if it takes me all night…call me if either of you knows anything."

"You have no idea where to look!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter, I will find her."

At that very moment the door opened and Katelyn stood there surprised to see the three siblings standing in the hall. Klaus turned and a weight was lifted from his chest. He walked over to Kate, who had been worried he'd be cross with her but to Katie's surprise Klaus wrapped his sturdy arms around her and pressed her tight against him. "Thank god you are safe." It was barely a whisper but Kate knew she had heard him say it and pressed her face against his chest.

After hugging her for what felt like only a second but had been more than a minute Klaus placed his hands on both her cheeks and looked her over. He too saw the mark of a vampire bite and the dried up blood. "Where were you?!"

Kate stepped into the house and opened the door further to reveal Elijah standing on the porch. Elijah smiled when Rebekah practically flew towards him and engulfed Elijah in a hug. Kol waited for Elijah to come inside but then gave him a strong hug and a pat on the shoulder as well. "Elijah!" Kat couldn't recall the last time she had seen Rebekah as happy.

Elijah was still smiling as he turned from his youngest brother and sister to face Niklaus who was frozen in his spot next to Katelyn. Slightly ashamed and struggling to look into Elijah's eyes. Elijah however stepped towards him and put a hand on Klaus's shoulder. Klaus placed his hand over Elijah's arm and the brown eyes clashed with the blue. Neither of them spoke a word as both of them didn't know what to say. There was a lot to be fixed between them…a lot to be explained and forgiven but Kate could see by the look deeply hidden in their eyes, they still loved each other.

Rebekah walked over to Katelyn and hugged her tight. "Thank you for bringing my brothers back."

Kat took notice of how Rebekah used plural and couldn't hide a little smile. "I love your family Bekah. You should know that by now." She walked over to the stairs and started to ascend them, exhausted by the long day and night she had had.

"Love?" She turned slightly to see Klaus standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her, his siblings standing behind them.

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired and you all probably have a lot to discuss." She looked at the four grateful faces and felt a familiar tinge of happiness travelling through her mind and filling her heart. _This is what I signed up for._

"Alright little wolf."

* * *

After a short conversation with his siblings Klaus headed upstairs to check on Katelyn. He slowly opened the door to her bedroom and saw that all lights were out. He quietly walked into the room and used his vampire hearing to listen to her steady breaths and heartbeat.

Klaus walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She was vast asleep and he decided to focus on the baby's heart beat with a mesmerised smile upon his face. Klaus then looked into the sweetest, kindest most beautiful face he had ever seen. Every time he really looked at her, even with those piercing blue eyes closed, he fell in love, his heart screamed in joy upon seeing her.

Klaus leaned in and softly pressed a kiss against her temple and her forehead and her other temple. Then he softly kissed her cheekbones and chin. "I love you" He whispered it softly into the darkness, knowing that no one would hear but he had to say it.

He sat next to her for hours watching over her as she slept peacefully, quietly and undisturbed and felt satisfied every time Kate smiled in her dreams. When she stirred he made sure she'd still be comfortable. Until the moment that Klaus was so much at peace that for the first time in a long time he fell asleep.

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 38,**

 **This was not a definitive chapter on the baby's gender it might still be changed. Anywho, I hope you liked it. Things are going to change a lot now. Marcel is probably going to find out about Katelyn and her relationship with Davina and of course that Elijah is back so that means war. The Mikaelsons definitely have to talk and work things out and well there is a lot still to happen between them, the wolves, the witches, Marcel and of course Davina. Thanks for the amazing support so far and if there's something you'd like to suggest to add or take away from the story let me now in a review! I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **-Love CWawesomeness.**


	39. Chapter 39 Girl in New Orleans

**Dear readers, I know it has been so long since I posted and I was ready to give up on this story but for some reason I can't. I really didn't mean to keep any of you waiting and I can't believe how kind and loyal you have been all through and the sweet reviews. I've read all of them but since I've little free time in my life it would only take longer to upload this chapter if I answered all of them. So please know that I read all your sweet words and that I am deeply sorry for being so slow in writing and updating! I'll try to answer your reviews again next chapter. For now, I have no clue if this chapter is any good but I do hope you'll enjoy it**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Girl in New Orleans**

Katelyn turned in her bed, waking up, she noticed that her blankets were pinned down by something. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the light and looked to the left of her. A little smile tugged at her lips at the fact that Klaus had fallen asleep whilst sitting up against the back of her bed, still fully dressed in his tuxedo from last night's charity ball.

Kate realized she was wearing a short nightgown and felt slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable. As silent and subtle as she could she moved out of the bed, knowing any sudden movements would wake and alert Klaus.

Klaus however had already heard and felt her move, opening his eyes just slightly to see what she was doing. A dimpled smirk took place on his face as he followed her petite figure in the short nightgown move across the room to the wardrobe. He didn't have to guess what her thoughts were when she opened the wardrobe and decided to speak up, smugness laced through his voice. "Don't change on my account love." His low chuckle escaped when he heard her sigh and quickly throw on a satin long white bathrobe.

Kat turned on her feet slightly to fast and a dizzy spell made her wobble and close her eyes. Klaus was quickly on his feet and walked over to her. "How have you been feeling love? and how is our littlest wolf?"

Kate opened her eyes and looked up into Klaus's worried face. "I've been feeling quite okay Klaus…it's just the heat that's been bugging me."

Klaus gave her a pensive look as his eyes traced over her body and lingered on her belly. Her hand automatically moved and caressed the tiniest baby bump. "and….I'm sure he's fine too."

That little comment didn't go unnoticed to Klaus and his eyes lit up as he looked from her stomach to her. "He?"

Kate giggled at the happiness and excitement present in Klaus's face and voice. She herself started to beam as well "Yes, I learned that yesterday…I think we're having a son."

Unexpectedly Klaus picked her up and spun her around in the air. Her giggling grew slightly louder and he set her down after which they stared lovingly into each others eyes. "A son…" He couldn't find any other words.

In their state of happiness, they had seemed to forget all their quarrels, all the issues and hurt. Klaus's hands were still at her side as she looked up to him and insecurely moved closer to his face. Klaus himself hesitantly bent forward and down. _Did she really want to kiss him? Was he imagining this? He didn't know but his doubts weren't going to stop him from having his most desired moment in 3 months._

But before their lips were close enough to touch their moment was was rudely interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Klaus immediately pressed Kat tight against him, his arm protecting her head and the other softly pressing her against his chest. He looked around to see 2 grenades on the floor. The two objects quickly started to spread a purplish coloured smoke.

It took mere seconds for the smoke to reach them and they both felt the excruciating pain and burning sensation of wolfs bane entering their airways and lungs.

Katie began coughing severely and scratching her skin but even though Klaus felt some pain, he immediately set his priorities straight, took a tight hold of Katelyn speeding her out of the room and far from the smoke into the kitchen. He started closing the doors and peeking out of the window.

Whilst Klaus was speeding around the kitchen ensuring it was safe, Kate had sank down the wall to sit down on the cold floor taking deep breaths, trying to control her coughing.

She looked up when a glass of water was dangled in front of her and eagerly began drinking it, soothing the fire like feeling in her throat. She saved a couple of sips for Klaus and extended her arm to him offering the glass, her eyes urging him to drink some water.

Klaus shook his head aggressively.

"Don't be stubborn." She said still a little out of breath.

Klaus reluctantly took the glass from her and finished the water inside it. He then extended his hand to Katelyn and pulled her up escorting her to the hall, whilst yelling the names of his siblings.

"Elijah! Kol! Rebekah!"

Within seconds all three were gathered in the hall. "What was all that noise about?" Rebekah was the first to talk, as per usual.

Klaus looked up in the direction of Katelyn's room "Two wolsbane grenades were thrown through the bedroom window."

At those words Kol spead away to the room to curiously investigate whereas Elijah quickly looked between Klaus and Katie. "Is everyone unharmed?"

Kate reassuringly nodded "We're all okay 'Lijah"

"What bloody groupie vampire of Marcel would be able to sneak past all of us and the guards?" Rebekah crossed her arms and Klaus shrugged.

"I don't care" He said extremely calmly but by the death glare on his face they should've expected what followed. "But I'm going to send Marcel and his little witch a message."

The moment Klaus had said it Katelyn grabbed his arm feeling immense worry bubble up for Davina, a girl that she in a short time had come to care so much about. "No Klaus…not Davina."

Klaus looked own at her, right into her pleading blue eyes but softly pulled his arm out of her grip, grabbed his jacket and stalked out of the house.

* * *

It was early afternoon and the Mikaelson mansion was peaceful and quiet. Kate was sitting crawled up in one of the comfy chairs, intensively reading a grimoire, searching for a risk-less unlinking spell, to get rid of the witch problem she had been pulled into.

She had to find a way to unlink herself from Sophie before any more witches would come for her baby because she had the suspicion that Sabine had blabbed the 'evil witch destroyer baby message' to the others. And those grenades, she didn't think they were from the vampires…hell the vampires hadn't even figured out she was carrying Klaus's child.

Katelyn had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Kol sneak up behind her. The grimoire was snatched from her lap and she angrily looked up.

Kol glimpsed over the section she was reading "Well…well, well…someone has suddenly become eager to be unlinked from Sophie Deveroux"

Katie saw a certain suspicion in Kol's chocolate brown eyes and a look that told her that he wasn't fooled by her act. She tried to maintain a straight face as she pleaded innocence and snatched it back. "I'm not suddenly eager, no offence Kol but I never like it when someone takes control over my life, so yeah I wanna unlink myself."

Kol looked her right in the eyes and immediately knew she was hiding something. He had studied her, her eyes and facial features so many times over the past 3 months. "Right, keep that up Kat, hiding things gets you nowhere, you may be able to fool Rebekah or Elijah and even Niklaus but you can't fool me."

Kat looked at him stoically. "Nothings going on Kol."

The vampire frowned, hurt by Kat lying to him and against his better judgement he decided to press one of her buttons. "I hadn't pegged you for a Liar."

 _Liar,_ if there was one thing in the world Kat hated to be called was that word. "Liar?!" She had to know what Kol think he knew. "Alright then tell me what I am lying about, according to you…"

Kol chuckled at her, he knew she wasn't good at playing this game. "Well I know, last night before going to the masquerade you were acting odd, I saw that Sabine witch practically flee the house after not even being here for twenty minutes and…"

Kol took the 2 objects that had previously been thrown into her room out of his pockets and placed them on the coffee table in front of Kate. "It doesn't take a genius to see that these objects were spelled and therefor not thrown by vampires but property of witches."

Katelyn sighed deeply but Kol wasn't done. "I've spend enough time with you to know when something is wrong."

Kol sat down on the tip of the coffee table and closed the grimoire on Katelyn's lap, putting it on the floor and taking both her hands in his. "Please don't start shutting me out Kats. Shut Elijah out or Rebekah or Klaus, I do not give a damn…but you are the only person I've dared to be close with and dared to be myself with since I turned all those centuries ago. We've been together in this from the very start. I was the first to know about your child and since then I've been there to protect you and comfort you, as you've been there to protect me. You can talk to me about anything, don't endanger yourself by keeping secrets…you mean too much to me"

Katie softly smiled at him and squeezed his hands. She knew Kol had a point, she needed at least one person to confide in and keep her safe and if there was anyone at the moment that she wanted to do that with it was him "I suppose you are right…something happened yesterday, with Sabine"

She was quiet for a moment before looking into Kol's reassuring eyes. "Don't tell anyone Kol but I think the witches…"

Suddenly she heard two sets of footsteps walk into the room and she quickly shut her mouth, grabbed hold of the 2 grenades on the table, hiding them behind a pillow in the chair.

Kol jumped up from his spot when he saw who entered the room. He used his vampire speed to block Agnes, who was walking behind Rebekah. "What in the hell are you doing in this house."

Katelyn looked over the arm chair to see who the intruders were and walked to Kol softly putting a hand on his arm. Kol looked at her and protectively moved slightly in front of her.

"I am truly sorry about how we met Kol Mikaelson but surely you understand, desperate times called for desperate measures." Agnes looked from Kol to Katelyn. "Now I mean no harm, I am simply here to check up on Katelyn and the child. Your sister invited me. I come in peace"

Kol scoffed and glared at Rebekah. _How could she do this without asking, she hadn't been in town enough to know all the possible threats the different parties could pose and here she goes inviting a witch elder into their house._

Rebekah saw Kol's disapproving look and sheepishly smiled at him. "I ran this idea by Elijah, he approved it."

"Right because Elijah get's to be in charge of her and responsible for Katelyn and the child."

Before Kol got the chance to start ranting his phone started rang. He recognised Klaus's number and answered "What do you want brother?"

Rebekah grabbed Katelyn by the arm and took her back to the lounge area. Agnes followed them and Kol remained in the room finishing up the brief phone call.

Kol walked back to where Kate was seated and rested a hand on her shoulder, looking between Rebekah and her. "Niklaus requires my and Elijah's presence for some business in the Quarter. Rebekah when you're done here our brother wants you to join us there."

He then turned his full attention to Katelyn. "If there is anything you need or any urgency…"

Katie nodded and smiled up at him. "I'll let you know, but just go I'll be fine."

Kol got up and threw a warning glare to Agnes. "If you even think of getting any ideas…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Run along to Niklaus, Kol, I've got this."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Davina's attic room in church**

"Marcel I'm sorry! But fair is fair, without that girl, without the originals you would be dead by now…"

She hated fighting with Marcel and that is what they had been doing since the very moment Marcel learned that Davina had returned Elijah to the original family.

Marcel grabbed Davina's wrists quite harshly. "fair…..FAIR?! Klaus Mikaelson, the deadliest vampire of all time comes marching into town with three original siblings and the only leverage and control we've got over them…you hand right back over!"

"Marcel, I did what I thought was right! I'm not one of your stupid sired soldiers! I'm gonna be sixteen, I am allowed to think and make decisions."

Marcel looked at her, anger and disappointment in his eyes. "Whose been filling your head with these ideas D? That girl you speak of, that Katelyn!"

Suddenly Marcel realised that he didn't know much about her… He had been so busy dealing with the siblings that he hadn't focussed on the ne- comer but something was telling him that she was a crucial pawn in this entire game. "What do you know about this girl anyways?"

"I think she's been with the originals for little over 3 years now. But she's good Marcel, she's my friend." Davina saw how Marcel was already starting to hate Katelyn.

"She can't be human if she's been able to hang out with Klaus for so long…what is she Davina?"

"Marcel I…"

"What is she!" Marcel threateningly stepped forward and Davina immediately reacted by shoving him away with magic.

"Fine you wanna know, I'll tell you but I want something in return." Davina knew it was time to stand her ground and not just do whatever Marcel told her to do.

Marcel smiled slightly. "So this is what we've come to now…bargaining."

Davina shrugged and thought back to all the conversations she had had with Katelyn over the past few weeks. "Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go."

Marcel sighed. "The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine street…Sophie Deveraux. You know what the witches will do to you if they find you. So No you're not going"

"You can't keep me locked in here forever! It's been weeks since I've been out of this room Marcel. If this is how I have to live than I'd rather have died at that harvest. You are like a father to me Marcel but now it feels more like I'm your prisoner. I'm stronger! I've been practicing my magic! Besides you have the power to make the witches go away. I know that, you control them. I'm just asking for one night!"

Marcel started to lose his temper with her. "I said NO! Tell me about this Katelyn girl and we can leave all this nonsense behind us!" When she remained quiet he turned on his heel and was ready to leave. "Fine then don't tell me, I'll figure it out myself."

Davina felt more and more anger bubble up. "I do anything you say Marcel, I love you, I trust you but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of."

Marcel was suddenly frozen in his steps and heard Davina starting to mutter in latin. _Latin…she used to always do her spells in old-french._

"Did you know that I can now make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." She stared right at Marcel and saw him starting to shake and have sweat drops run down his face.

Marcel smiled slightly. _Now he knew. This Katelyn had to be some sort of witch, she was teaching Davina new magic, turning her against him._ Happy with this information that Davina had unknowingly given him he decided to keep up with the deal. _I'll take care of this Katelyn soon._

"Fine D. We compromise, all right? You going out alone…too dangerous, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady, she's human, I'm sure you too are really gonna hit it off."

* * *

It was already dawning when Rebekah arrived at the bar to meet up with her brothers. Elijah and Klaus were already there but Kol was still absent.

"Hello sister, how kind of you to finally grant us with your presence."

Rebekah scoffed at Klaus and turned to Elijah. "What's with all the fuss, what is it that Niklaus wants us to do?"

Elijah opened his mouth but before he could answer Klaus interrupted. "Well baby sister, tonight is the annual Dauphine Festival, a little bird has told me that Marcel will be bringing Davina and that, sister, is the perfect opportunity to have a moment with this little witch."

"Why do you need us then and where is Kol?" Rebekah's suspicious eyes darted from Elijah to Klaus.

Klaus rolled his eyes at all the questions. "Rebekah, I am not going to dagger any of you to give to Marcel if that's what you were thinking. Kol is currently sending a little message to Diego, one of the vampires that has his quarrels with Katelyn and attacked her. I will be needing the three of you to help me tonight. Marcel will have Davina heavily guarded."

Before Klaus could elaborate on the plan Kol walked into the still empty bar and over to his siblings. His eyes filled with some form of pleasure and his hands still bloody.

"Well that was fun, I think Marcel's loyal servants got the message quite clearly."

Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother but remained quiet, Rebekah however pouted. "You tortured them without notifying me Kol…I thought we were getting closer again"

"Enough of this nonsense. Where is Katalyna?" Elijah looked from Klaus to Kol to Rebekah.

Klaus suddenly realised he hadn't spoken to her all day after the grenades this morning. "Kol?"

Kol shrugged, "after you called me and Elijah here, I left here with Rebekah and that other witch elder."

Klaus looked up at them confused _Witch elder._ He furiously looked at Rebekah. "What witch elder and why was I not informed!"

Elijah got up from the bar stool he was sitting on and moved over to where his sister was standing. "Rebekah and I discussed this Niklaus. She suggested that Katelyn and that child were due for a check-up, now a normal doctor was not an option, too much of a risk, so we reached out to the witches, who have taken a mutual interest in Katelyn and that child and need them for their alliance to us, and they suggested a doctor in the Bayou."

"I advised against it" Kol smugly said. "but no one ever listens to me."

Klaus was quiet for a moment before speaking up "and none of you thought I should have been informed?! This is MY CHILD!" The siblings were taken aback by his outburst and Klaus angrily walked passed them deliberately bumping into Elijah's shoulder on the way out. "You'd do well to remember who is the father."

He was still seething when he fished his phone from his pocket and took a few deep breaths before pressing her button on his speed dial.

* * *

Katelyn had thrown a couple of things into her backpack before slinging it over her shoulder and walking down stairs to meet Agnes, whom she still hated for hurting Kol.

 _This is a bad idea but Rebekah and Elijah are insisting and they were right I'm long overdue for a check-up. Besides the witches need me, they can't hurt me or this child even if they fear him._ She was about to open the front door and walk to Agnes's car when her phone interrupted her thoughts.

She couldn't help but smile a little. _It had been a long time since Klaus reached out to her by himself._ "Niklaus?"

"Hello love." He managed to keep his voice calm even with the anger of no one telling him Kate was joining an unknown witch to him for a check-up. "How are you feeling, any discomfort after this morning?"

Kate's heart warmed at the concern and softness. "I'm doing quite alright actually."

"Kate I…" Klaus sighed slightly and she knew he was combing through his short curls with one hand. "My siblings told me you are going for a check-up. I do not like it that you are alone with these witches. Please be careful, if anything happens…"

"I know Klaus." She was contemplating to tell him about what Sabine had said about their baby, about expressing her true worry but decided against it. H _e's too busy…It will only upset him more. Then again he had been starting to try and make up for his intolerable behaviour, showing he cared for them. It had all become so unclear and complicated._

"Love?"

Kate suddenly realised that she hadn't said anything for at least half a minute. "Yeah, I'm still here. I just don't know what to say anymore Klaus." She honestly confessed.

 _How did they, no he, let it come this far. Not even able to have a normal conversation, had they become so awkward and distant? The girl he loved, the mother of his son._ "I wish I were with you for this one. See our son growing inside of you, hearing his heartbeat."

Kate bit her lip. "I'm still a little nervous, what if something's wrong with him…what if I haven't been eating healthy enough."

Klaus smiled softly at the panic in her voice. "Kate, our son will be fine." _Our son._ He felt his heart ache with the desire to make all issues between them disappear, to be with her. How could he have ever walked away from her and that child, abandon then. He could feel the bile in his throat rise at the thought of almost having condemned them to their deaths. "If he's anything like his mother he'll be resilient and stubborn as can be. Kate, if you really want me to come…"

Kate smiled at that, she could hear in his voice that he was honest. "It's alright Nik, you're busy with important business, I understand. Listen you can be as involved in this as you want. I'm taking my camera anyways, Rebekah would kill me if I let her miss out on the baby's first ultrasound. So if you'd like to watch it back sometime."

"I would like that." Before making things more complicated or emotionally wrecking he ended the call.

* * *

Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah walked into Rousseau's side by side all focussed on the task at hand. The majority of the people were oblivious to their unannounced presence or to who they were.

Klaus cheekily smiled at Marcel's incredibly frustrated face when he had spotted the siblings. Knowing full well that Marcel couldn't act out or stand agains the for of them.

Elijah as instructed walked up to Marcel's loyal group of vampires and started a conversation. Meanwhile Rebekah, Klaus and Kol walked over to Marcel himself, who was standing at the bar with Camille and Davina.

" 'Evening Marcellus." Klaus greeted Marcel and so gained the attention of both Camile and Davina as well.

Kol couldn't help but feel surprised at how beautiful the young witch was, once he got a complete view of her face. _Kate had been right, she's gorgeous._ Davina looked stunning, in a white summer dress, her greenish blue eyes, the wavy brown hair falling over her shoulders. _She reminded him of Katelyn_ Suddenly he didn't feel as annoyed at the task his brother had given him.

Rebekah moved in on Cami, apologising for her behaviour and distracting her attention from Davina. Who angrily looked from Klaus to Marcel.

Davina glared at Klaus and Rebekah, not aware of who Kol was or his eyes on her. _My one night out, I'm not going to let that be ruined by vampires._

Kol was about to make a remark and gain her attention when he saw her angry expression change to a curiously happy one when a new band started to play. He was once again mesmerised by her, this time her smile, as she enthusiastically looked across the room and to the stage

Davina looked at Marcel, Cami and the vampires who were not paying any attention to her. Little did she know that this was part of a plan but all she could see was an opportunity to escape from the hovering and controlling eyes.

Kol remained at a distance but followed her through the crowd as she moved forward and came to a stop. He followed the girl's eyes, who were fixated on a boy playing the violin, who looked not much younger than him when he turned, and couldn't help but feel some form of jealousy.

"Oh Darlin you could do so much better than that." Kol had moved next to Davina and slightly leaned down whispering to her.

The young witch looked irritated as she shifted her eyes and attention from the boy on stage to the guy next to her. She crossed her arms and looked up right into Kol's chocolate brown eyes. "Like what…You?"

"Why…yes." Kol cockily smiled at her. "Such a pretty little thing should aim for more than a simple, mortal boy."

Davina immediately caught on to him and stepped back out of caution.

Kol chuckled "No need to be afraid and distant. Why are you so interested in this boy anyways. You have so much potential and he looks so…dull."

Davina couldn't help but feel hurt at the insult made towards the boy she had been fantasising about for months and felt like she had to defend his honour. "You don't know him!"

Kol chuckled "and you do?"

"His name is Tim…he was my friend, we went to school together before…" She quickly shut her mouth when she realised she had said way too much already. "Just leave me alone! I know what you are and though I can derive from your accent that you are old, I can take you on if I have to…"

"I'm not looking for any trouble, and I don't think I can leave you alone darling, you intrigue me." Kol whispered in her ear before suddenly feeling a hand grab his collar.

Kol turned ready to attack the man that dared to show such disrespect to him but when he saw it was Marcel he stepped back. He threw one look at Niklaus who nodded to him to leave it be and waved him over.

Kol walked over to Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah whom were gathered at the bar. "She has a crush on the boy with the violin, his name is Tim and they went to school together. That's her weakness."

Klaus happily nodded at that. "This should be enough information for us to compel Camille and have Davina sneak out. Kol, Elijah and I will take care of it from here" Elijah simply nodded.

Klaus then looked at Rebekah who was all ears for what Klaus had to say to her. Klaus however still couldn't keep his mind of Katelyn and the child and decided that he wanted someone to be with them, someone he trusted and someone who would protect that baby no matter what. He would go with Rebekah himself but somehow feared that Kate would rather not have him be there, as he hadn't been taking care of her from the start. He felt the jealousy rise up within him but bit his cheek and addressed his sister.

"Rebekah I want you to find out where Katelyn has exactly gone and go to her. She may want someone there." The blonde vampire smiled joyfully and immediately sped out the bar

* * *

Katelyn sat down on the doctor's bed in the small office. Ever since arriving to the little clinic she had felt a pit in her stomach. She was all alone out here and Agnes swift and quiet phone call hadn't gone unnoticed to her.

She scanned the room for quick escape routes but all her negative thoughts were erased when she felt the doctor apply the cold gel to her belly and soon after heard the steady thuds of her son's beating heart.

Katie hadn't forgotten her promise to the siblings and aimed the video camera in her hand on the machine that was showing the ultrasound of her son. Kate's mouth had opened in awe and her eyes, though filled with tears of joy, were plastered to the screen. "Is everything okay with him?"

"Your baby's heart rate is perfect." The doctor answered a little too friendly but she was way too occupied with what was happening on the little screen, showing the child she and Klaus had made.

The doctor got up and handed Katelyn a wipe to clean the gel from her abdomen. "Your blood pressure is a little on the high side but I've got something for that." With those words the woman walked out of the small room.

At the same time Kate felt her phone buzz in her pocket and smiled as she saw a text message from Rebekah pop up on the screen. ' _where are you?'_

Katelyn quickly texted Rebekah. ' _still at the baby doctor in the Bayou. Everything's going great!'_

Katelyn had just send the text when she heard a wolf howling close to the clinic. _A warning._ She quickly got to her feet and tiptoed over to the window. She suspiciously watched at least three cars approach with the headlights off, making as little sound as they could.

An immediate feeling of anxiety overcame her but before she could clear her thoughts and react the doctor had already joined her again with a prescription and some pills.

Kate grabbed hold of the video camera and her phone and gave the doctor a fake smile. "ah, you know what…I'm actually not that good with pills."

The doctor nervously smiled at her as she walked over to the table and started preparing something. "Hmm me neither actually."

Kate was very aware of the many sets of heavy footsteps that were now filling the hallway and the hushed voices When she turned around to the doctor she was just in time to duck and evade a syringe that the woman was trying to stick into her.

She acted quickly by slamming the videocamera in her hand into the face of the shocked doctor and quickly ripped the syringe from the woman's hand, plunging it into her neck. The doctor immediately slumped to the floor and Katie turned to the door to see that the men in the hallway had caught on to what was happening and came bolting towards her.

Kate shut and locked the door just in time, running over to the window as she heard the men gathering outside and trying to break the door and barge in. She frantically struggled to open the window but found it completely stuck. In her quick thinking she used all her strength to punch through the glass and climb out of it hissing in pain as some of the glass pieces cut into her skin.

* * *

Kate had been trying to outrun the men for at least ten minutes but without any luck. They were still close on her trail and she became more exhausted with every step. She quickly hid behind a large tree and crouched down grabbing her phone and pressing 1 on the speed dial.

The phone only rang once before it was picked up. She wanted to say something scream for help but was way too out of breath, a lump blocking her throat from fear.

"Katelyn?"

The moment she heard his voice through the phone she was ready to burst into tears but it only gave her courage to speak. "Klaus!" Her voice was but a whisper but even she could hear the panic laced through it.

"What's wrong love?!"

"Nik, I…They're after me. I-it was all a trap. They are going to kill me. It's at least 20 men…warlocks, I can't shake them off and I can't take all twenty of them by myself"

Klaus was still in the church taking care of the situation between Davina when he looked at his brothers who were both listening in on the conversation. His eyes send Elijah and Kol a message loud and clear _take care of this, i'm going after her_

His heart broke as he heard her shivering and softly sob a little. "Please Niklaus. Hurry!"

Klaus ran as fast as he could and clung on to her breathing through the phone his heartbeat as fast as ever. "Hang on love, Rebekah will be there within seconds, she was already headed towards you and I'm on my way right now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you…" _if only I had told any of them what Sabine had said about the baby. What the witches thought about him._ Kol, she had come so close to telling him this afternoon.

"Tell me what?" There was nothing but silence on the other side of the line. Katelyn? KATELYN!" The call had been ended on the other side and Klaus, if possible started to run even faster.

Katelyn had quickly ended the call as she had hear the men coming closer. They passed her not seeing her hidden behind the tree and she softly but slowly got up. It was only part of the group. She assembled all her courage and ran at them, kicking the first man she found in his back full force, enough to break it and cripple him. She then punched the next in the face, disorientating him and giving her the opportunity to break his neck.

Meanwhile the third and fourth men came running at her and she used her magic to send them both flying, one against a tree empaling him with a branch and the other against a rock crushing the skull.

She hadn't seen the woman sneaking up on her and cried out as a knife was stabbed into her shoulder blade. Her eyes turned amber gold as she turned, adrenaline and anger taking over. She grabbed the woman by her throat and with her other hand pulled the knife out her back. "Not today, you bitch!" She used the same knife and thrust it in the woman's jugular.

There was one moment of peace and quiet in which Katelyn caught her breath and did a little check up on her wounds. Soon this moment was interrupted as she was thrown to the floor with a bulky man on top of her. Before being able to act the man was thrown of her and swiftly murdered. Not more than a second later Rebekah was leaning over her and helping her to her feet.

"Bekah, I can't…" She pressed a hand to her abdomen and chest which was rapidly moving inwards and outwards with her rugged breaths.

The original looked at her. "Katelyn, we can't stop now…there's at least a dozen still coming. You run, I'll keep them off"

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family has got me into…"

She couldn't help but chuckle a little at the comment she heard Rebekah mutter under her breath. But then hesitantly turned and tried to start running again. She wasn't far when a loud gasp made her turn and see Rebekah fall to the ground, 2 wooden arrows through her heart.

Katelyn then felt a sharp pain travel through her leg and saw an arrow stick into it. Her strong scent picked up that the arrow had been coated in some sort of tranquillising substance and she felt herself tiredly fall to the ground.

Fighting to keep her eyes open and still crawling away she heard the men getting extremely close but was shocked when she suddenly heard a pack of wolves enter the scene and rip the men to shreds.

She was about to close her eyes and go to sleep when she heard a soft crying and felt something sniffle her face. Once again she looked into the light brown eyes of the wolf that had previously come up to her at the house.

"Liam." She softly whispered his name and knew what to do. With every last bit of energy she had in her she put her hands on the wolf's head and started to chant the same as she had done before with Mason, turning Liam back into a human.

After about a minute she felt two strong arms around her. "You're alright now Kat. I'm here, I'll take care of you."

Her vision was blurry but she could distinguish her best friends features anytime. The blackish curls, the soft brown eyes. "Liam" She snuggled into his chest as he carried her. "I found you." With those words she dozed of.

* * *

Klaus arrived at the scene not long after the wolf pack had attacked and found Rebekah on the forest floor, still disorientated and just revived from the arrows through her heart.

"Wow, you abandoned your quest for power to help out your family." There was a tinge of anger an a lot of sarcasm in her voice as she mocked him. "Having an off day?"

Klaus calmly looked her over and down at all the men ripped to shreds. "Who took her Rebekah?"

Rebekah sighed. "I don't know."

Klaus now began to get more upset, emotions running wild as his worries about her safety increased again. "What do you mean you don't know? And who killed her attackers then?" He knelt down at the bodies observing that they had to be attacked by wolves.

"I don't know Nik, I had arrows in my heart, if it wasn't Katelyn who killed them…"

They were cut off by Klaus's phone ringing. He checked the caller ID and relief filled his troubled mind as he saw her name on his screen. "Katelyn" Rebekah listened in and both of them were thoroughly confused as a male voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry man, I dialled the last person she called. I'm a close friend of Katelyn's."

A little thrown of by the situation Klaus answered. _A male friend of Katelyn, surely this must have been this Liam, she was so worried about, the whole reason she had come to New Orleans._ "ah, yes…you most be the charity case of the lone wolf that was cursed. Where is she"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's instant hostility to this man that was a clear result from jealousy.

"The name is Liam, listen she's with me now, she is safe at my camp."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I assume you know who I am so you best do as you are told, you will bring her to the clinic immediately. I will meet you there"

Liam ended the phone call and looked at Katelyn who was still knocked out and wrapped in a blanket. He took some time to throw on some clean clothes and then hauled her back into his arms placing her into one of the SUV's he had stolen from her assailants.

On the way to the clinic, which was a fifteen minute drive Kate woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the booming in her head was still present. She was no longer bleeding or in pain but she did feel exhausted.

"Mornin sleepyhead." Liam had noticed her stir and open her eyes.

"LIAM!" She slowly smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I had dreamt it all"

"Nope." Liam smiled at her. "It's me in the flesh…" He sighed when he noticed the lights of the little clinic in front of them. He began driving slower and looked her straight in the eye.

"Kat we don't have much time. This shit storm you've gotten yourself into it's not good for you. You're in constant danger"

When Katelyn raised a questioning eyebrow Liam confessed "I've been keeping an eye on you since you got into town." There was a moment of silence. "congrats on the kid by the way. Don't know how that works with an original hybrid that has been dead for over ten centuries…" His voice trailed on and she could see he was a little hurt by the situation.

They arrived at the clinic and Katelyn saw Niklaus and Rebekah standing on the little porch. "Liam, you're my closest friend. I need you, but there is no time to talk now…I came to New Orleans to find a way to break your curse and I promise you I will. Just leave now, try to avoid the original family, they are a danger to anyone in this town. I'll come looking for you soon okay." She pressed a kiss against his cheek before he got out of the car and walked around to get her out.

* * *

Klaus had been waiting at the clinic for what felt like hours and Rebekah had had just about enough of his pointlessly walking around on the same spot. They both jumped up as they saw an SUV pulling up in the distance.

Klaus mustered all his patience not to vamp speed over to it and watched a tall, strong built man exit the car and open the door to the passenger seat. He helped Katelyn out of the car and then quickly got back in driving off into the Bayou.

Katelyn started stumbling towards them, her clothes were dirty, mud-covered and had tares all over them. Her face was pale and Klaus and Rebekah could see that she was out of balance. The two of them quickly ran over to her.

"Katelyn!" Klaus looked her over, noticing all the blood stains and placed a hand in the small of her back to help her stay upright. He was surprised by her physical condition "You've completely healed…there's not a scratch on you."

Kate was tired but couldn't help throw in some cheekiness. "yeah, one of the perks of being a werewolf you know"

Klaus shook his head deep in thought. "No, not that fast."

Rebekah quickly slung one of her arms around Katelyn, escorting her away from Klaus and guided her to the steps she had been sitting on. Suddenly an explanation sprung up in her mind. "It's the baby, the vampire blood…Klaus's blood runs through your veins now, it can heal any wound."

Klaus walked over closer to them and stared at Rebekah incredulously and then at Kate's abdomen admiring the situation. His face then grew serious again. "How did you escape after Rebekah was shot? You were outnumbered, unarmed…The men I saw were ripped to shreds"

Katelyn painfully thought back to the moment trying to remember. "I was shot with a sedative." _That explains why I feel so dazed._ "It was the pack of wolves. They tried to warn me…Liam, was protecting me."

In jealousy and anger of another man standing up for her Klaus glared at her. "The witches were supposed to protect you…I was supposed to protect you!"

Katelyn stood up not letting Klaus take the blame and intimidate her by towering above her. "You couldn't have known. I didn't tell you, I thought it was irrelevant."

It took everything within him not to let his temper get the best of him again. "Then don't keep secrets. Tell me why this happened."

"Please can I tell you tomorrow. It's all a bit overwhelming now."

Klaus nodded pensively.

Kate blinked with her eyes to keep them open and was relieved to see Elijah pulling up in a car. When she started walking towards it she stumbled and felt her knees give out.

Before she fell towards the forest floor Klaus used his vampire speed to get next to her and catch her, picking her up into his arms. "I've got you love…I've got you."

Rebekah watched how her brother carried the girl and noticed how he for a moment pressed his forehead against Katelyn's. _He is still so in love with her. Why doesn't he show it, they need each other._

* * *

Katelyn had been falling in and out of her sleep in the back seat of the car, unknowingly resting her head against Klaus's chest and he slung an arm around her.

Once they arrived at the house Klaus jumped out of the car and opened the door for her. She was awake but struggled to climb out in her tiredness. Klaus shook his head in disapproval. "Let me carry you?"

Though she wanted to say know out of pride and stubbornness, the fact that he asked her was enough for her to give in. She dipped her head up and down once to let him know it was okay and slung her arms around his neck.

Kol opened the door of the house and saw Klaus carrying Katelyn, who was all smudged and covered in blood through the door. "Is she alright?!"

Klaus passed him and immediately walked over the the stairs. "She's fine Kol, she just needs to rest. Just leave it alone for the moment alright" Kol felt insulted by the short answer and his brothers words and angrily walked out of the house, ignoring Rebekah's and Elijah's facial expressions.

Klaus didn't care about his siblings concerns and feelings in that moment and left them behind in the hall as he carried Katelyn into her bedroom. Softly placing her on the bed.

Kate pulled of her boots and quickly changed into her pyjamas. She climbed into the bed and rested her head against the pillow but focussed her eyes on Niklaus who was sitting on the other side of the bed looking pensively at her.

"What?"

"You scared me again today. You need to stop doing that" He sighed as he brushed a curl from her face.

"It's not like I ask for these situations Niklaus."

Klaus shook his head. "I know love but if you do not confide in me or my siblings, if you continue to keep secrets you only continue to endanger yourself"

He thought about what to say next "Listen I understand that I haven't been there from the start, that I miss behaved and that I pushed you away, hurt you, abandoned you and I know that I can not make up for all my mistakes but I swear to you, I do care. I love our son. I love…" _He was afraid to say it not knowing how she'd react._

Katelyn reached her hand out to him and he quickly grabbed it. "Niklaus, I'm really tired and don't have enough energy for this conversation. You're right, unforgivable and unforgettable things happened between us. I promise I'll try to be more open with you and the others in the future but it's difficult when my relationships with all of you is built up on lies and secrecy."

Klaus nodded and let go of her hand wanting to walk away. Kate was afraid he got the wrong message again, he seemed to get that a lot "No wait." She placed her hand on her abdomen and looked him right in his blue eyes. "If you want you can stay with us tonight. You are part of this family, as much as you want to be."

Klaus paused and looked t her. "I have something to discuss first love but I promise I will be next to you when you wake up in the morning."

* * *

 **As I said before, I'm sorry for giving up on writing for a while. I still don't know where I'm going with this but for now I want to thank you for all your support!**

 **I do hope you liked it and if you have time please tell me your thoughts.**

 **Love**

 **-CWawesomeness**


	40. Chapter 40 Fruit of the poisoned tree

**Hey everyone, I know it's been forever since I have updated a chapter. I'm so sorry to have kept you in suspense so long but I haven't given up on the story. I can't make any promises on when and how frequent I'll update but all I promise is that I'm not ready to give up yet and that is especially because of all your kind words and reassuring compliments.**

 **Special thanks to jessisthebestduh ad Ally-Mai for reviewing and following from the very start (2 yeas!). Arianna Le Fay, Viva33 and JennaMro thanks for the elaborate reviews on last chapter 3. Of course every follower and reader in general who reviewed, thank you!**

 **Also to everyone who took the time to send me a private message, I'm so humbled by your support and I hope my replies have arrived in your mailbox!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy Chapter 40**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Fruit of the poisoned tree**

Katelyn sighed softly as she felt the warmth of the sun rays fall on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and turned but bumped into a sturdy, muscled chest. As she sat up straight she noticed it was Klaus and smiled when he was staring at her whilst still lying down on the other pillow.

He smiled back at her, the dimples in his cheek showing. Three weeks had gone by after the attack at the bayou clinic and in those three weeks he was closer to her more than usual. One day it even got to the point that Kate had actually ordered him to go out to the quarter with one of his brothers because he was driving her crazy. It felt good to see her safe, have her near him, he wouldn't say things were all good again but he felt closer to her, more connected.

His eyes dropped from her face to her abdomen. She was now 4 months pregnant and the bump, though it was modest had clearly started showing, especially at moments when she was wearing tighter clothes such as t-shirts. It still mesmerised him, that their son was growing inside Katelyn. Something he hadn't dared think even dream about, something no one had ever thought possible. He was going to be a father, a thought that both enticed him and frightened him.

"What puts you in such a good mood that I get to wake up to you smiling down on me?" Kate's soft voice made him slowly pull his eyes from het belly towards her face.

"I have no reason to be upset or worried love. You have stayed out of trouble for almost three weeks that must be a personal record."

She chuckled. "I needed my rest so I stayed out of the loop for a while. I do feel that I have a lot to catch up on"

He sighed repressing an eye roll but Kate could tell he was annoyed by her little comment and chuckled. "I'm kidding… partially."

Klaus looked away for a moment in thought "It doesn't matter either way, I have learned the hard way that keeping you locked in one place against your will, mostly leads to you getting reckless, so it's wiser to let you go your way and jump in when you require help, assistance or saving" He rubbed his stubble for a moment.

Katelyn mimicked a shocked expression, raising her eyebrows and putting her hand in front of her mouth.

"Wow, is Niklaus Mikaelson actually learning something? Are we making some honest progress in how we have to deal with each other?"

"Alright, enough of that." He said sternly but with a tiny smirk at her teasing.

"Speaking of progress, I was wondering if you've learned anything more about the witches."

"Ah yes, I suppose what you mean to ask is if I know that they think our son is going to be the death of all of them."

A blush crept up on her cheeks remembering how she herself hadn't had the courage or trust to tell Klaus this herself, getting her into all that trouble in the Bayou.

Klaus could see the guilt starting to play in those beautiful baby blue eyes and wanted nothing more then to get rid of it immediately. Instead of accusing her or getting angry about the secrecy he sat up and smirked. "Looks like he already has a bit of his father in him."

Surprised at the sudden turn of the conversation and even more surprised at the proud and smug look on Klaus's face she couldn't keep in a few giggles. "We'll have to see how happy we are going to be about that when he's going to be the world's most stubborn, difficult toddler."

They both chuckled at the thought.

Klaus winked at her. "no worries love, if you can survive and live under one roof with my siblings and I, you can handle anything."

"Yeah, we'll see."

Klaus got up from the bed. "Well love, I'll be downstairs for a little while before heading out for the day. Busy agenda and all"

"Where are you going? What's the plan for today?" She knew she shouldn't be as curious and expected nothing but a vague answer from him. Still she had to ask.

Klaus grimaced at the question. "I have some business to attend to love, getting Davina away from Marcel, making up to Elijah, speaking about making up to my siblings…. tonight I was hoping to spend some quality family time with the five of us, last time we had a family dinner has been too long." Katelyn's blue eyes beamed at him at the thought of finally having a quiet night with just the family.

"Yeah sounds fun, alright well be careful." Her words were sincere and he smiled at them. "and Klaus, I'm happy things are improving between us, lets try to keep it that way."

He didn't answer to the last remark instead he bend forward pressing a kiss to her forehead. "If anything happens love, I'm just one phone call away."

* * *

Kate had just finished taking a shower and dressing herself for the day, when she smelled a strange odour and her eyes began to water. She only recognised the scent of the sedative mere second before it started to have an effect on her. _Shit… Sophie._ She quickly ran to her bed and reached it just in time before passing out.

Darkness, the only thing that surrounded her. She was conscious, her eyes were open but that stupid witch powder had knocked her out just as it had done with Sophie. Sophie….How had she not thought of that before. If Sophie and the other Deveraux witch had linked them together, then Kate was not only physically linked but also mentally. She could access Sophie's thoughts and memories.

She closed her eyes, did one of the chants her grandma taught her and suddenly found her surrounded by the New Orleans witch coven, in a field with a line of young girls sitting down. She watched fours girls, Davina being one of them, being picked for a so called Harvest ritual. Suddenly the memory jumped from the field to Marcel and Sophie in a bedroom. _Dear god, I don't wanna see this._ She closed her eyes not watching the scene but listened how Sophie explained everything to Marcel, the Harvest, what was going on, how Marcel needed to help her stop this delusional coven.

Kate could almost feel Sophie's frustration and despair as she even went to the priest for help. Moreover Kate felt the colour leave her face as she began to realise what the four girls had been lied to about. How no one except for Sophie fought for them, how they were going to be murdered.

Finally the moment came that she was afraid to look at the most. The climax of all of Sophie's memories, that night of the harvest. Tears filled her eyes as she watched the girls naively and graciously sit down until it happened and the first girl's throat was slashed. After that the remaining theree girls started to scream and struggle to get away but they were held down, as the next girl's throat was cut.

She gasped and knew that even though this was a memory she wanted nothing more than make these people pay, especially when her eyes fell on Davina's distraught face. A girl she had without even realising began to love like a little sister. Suddenly Marcel and his vampires invaded the graveyard and began attacking the witches just too late to save Monique, Sophie's niece, Davina's best friend, both of them helplessly watching and crying out the girl's name.

When Katelyn saw Marcel approach Davina it all made sense. She knew that look, a man who didn't care about much but could empathise with this girl. She couldn't have expected much different from a man raised by Klaus.

The sad moment was suddenly gone as a new, more recent memory began to play. Instead of sadness she now felt anger. Anger when she watched Sophie and Jane-Anne come up with the manipulative plan to get Monique back. Setting Klaus up against Marcel to get Davina away from him and complete the harvest, using her and her child as leverage.

"Davina must die, she is our only chance at getting Monique back." As that sentence was spoken her sympathy for Sophie disappeared and all that was left was disdain.

* * *

She was startled and woke up with a gasp as she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

Kol suddenly felt a shock, a push that almost made him stumble back and knew he had triggered an uncontrolled, defensive surge of magic from her body. "Wow, wow, it's just me Kat. I thought Niklaus had woken you up about half an hour ago."

"He did" Kol could see the furious expression on her face when she stood up from the bed and practically stomped out of the room and down the stairs. He knew better than to pry now so simply followed her as she walked into the living room where Elijah and Niklaus were still reading and Rebekah was cleaning a carpet.

All of them looked up as they heard the tapping of Kate's boots enter and stop in the middle of the room and noticed the same anger in her blue eyes, Kol had seen.

"Katalyna, what is the matter?" Elijah was rather shocked seeing the girl like this, he could count the times he saw her truly enraged oon one hand.

"Something happened to Sophie, she was abducted and I wanna be unlinked from that traitorous bitch now! I can't do it myself as I am the one linked to her and going out on a hunch, I'm pretty sure they made certain in their spell that witches who are linked cannot break these spells themselves. She has used me and all of us and I'm not taking it any longer, this needs to be done today!"

Kol put a hand on her shoulder to show her some comfort.

"Yes I think it is time we took care of this little problem." Elijah's voice was soft.

"I am all for it, as soon as Kate is unlinked we get to leave this crap town…or at least I will." Rebekah walked passed her and into the kitchen.

The comment did not go unnoticed to Katie and she looked at Klaus who simply shrugged.

"Alright this sounds fun." Kol walked away from Katelyn and leaned on the arm chair Elijah was sitting on. "Who do we have to kill?"

Klaus lips curled up in a malicious smirk and he looked up from his book again.

"Probably no one." Elijah quickly replied earning a questioning look of disbelief from everyone in the room.

He then looked at Katie and nodded in defeat. "Alright potentially everyone." He stood up to walk out of the room gesturing towards Kol to walk with him. "I need a moment to think this through, All of you are to be in this room in ten minutes."

As they left Rebekah reentered with a new towel to scrub the carpet that Kate only now noticed had blood stains. The blonde glanced at Klaus who was reading whilst she was scrubbing "Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees." Klaus scowled at her as his eyes briefly lifted from the book trying to silence her. "Looks like someone is worried about impeding daddy-hood."

Kate was still standing in the exact same spot when Klaus glanced up at her slightly ashamed. The look made her forget her anger towards Sophie and she walked over to the sofa Klaus was sitting on and sat down next to him putting a hand on his leg. He quickly closed the book and casually slung his arm around her. "Nonsense, Elijah is back. In his presence all problems turn to pixie dust and float away."

The three of them shared a smile together before they were interrupted by Elijah's voice. "Strange I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." He stood behind Katelyn leaning with his hands on the couch and handed her the old spell book from Esther, his mother.

Klaus retreated his arm and Rebekah stopped scrubbing. "What are you doing with mother's spell book?"

Elijah put his hand on Katelyn's shoulder and neither of them noticed Klaus's glare at the friendly gesture. "Well in exchange for my freedom, Katelyn promised the witch Davina that she would teach her to control her magic and share some spells. Thought you might give her a lesson today focussed around one of our mother's unlinking spells."

Kate was slightly stunned at Elijah's idea and looked at Klaus who was pensively staring at a wall. "You know that could work. We can use Davina to unlink me from Sophie. I now know why Davina hates the witches. Sophie doesn't only want to take down Marcel and his vampire groupies, she wants to kill Davina to get her niece back in some ritual. No way I am going to let that happen"

Rebekah stood up. "We have a deal with Sophie."

"As of now our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void. She has manipulated us enough." Kol said as he entered the room.

Elijah took the upper hand again. "Niklaus, you need to come with me. We are going to track down Sophie to make sure whatever happened to her this morning will not have serious consequences for Kate or the child. Kol, Rebekah you may want to join Katelyn to keep her safe and make sure she gets her needed time with Davina."

"really? How is it that we have to go back to baby sitting again?" She nudged Kol and they teasingly smiled at Katelyn.

Elijah had already walked away and Klaus got up looking agitated as ever. "More importantly, who put him in charge." As he passed by them Kat grabbed his arm making him look in her eyes, not needing any words to tell him to listen to his brother and start making amends.

* * *

Davina was sketching on one of her easels when she felt a shudder travel down her spine. She immediately had to take a deep breath to avoid the surge of magic upon the entrance of the trio into the church, yet she managed to control it and casually continued sketching.

She heard a knock on the door but didn't turn around to see who was in the opening. "What do you want?"

Kate was rather surprised at the unwelcoming attitude of the younger girl. "Well first of all I wanted to see you because I missed you but it seems that you are angry with me?"

Davina stopped sketching and finally turned to face Kat. "You say that as a question, like you don't know the reason why I don't wanna see you. I have all the right to be angry with you! You are on their side so you are responsible for what they do. I already helped you, I gave Elijah back to you!"

Davina could feel an uncontrollable power radiating within her, losing control as her emotions started to take over her reasoning. "You betrayed me!""

"Davina you need to calm down." Kate's voice was stern but it was too late and a sudden intense pulse threw her through the room and slammed her into a table. Davina was launched back as well and knocked into a wall on the other side of the room. The young girl started to cry and Kate groaned suddenly on full alert as a hand under her arm pulled her upright.

She glared at Kol who she had previously made promise that he would not interfere.

"I'm sorry I heard and got worried" He took a step back as Kat walked over to Davina who had gotten up and walked over to her nightstand taking a broken violin into her hands.

"Just leave and take that asshole with you!" Davina's heart rate increased as she grew possibly more angry glaring at Kol.

"No I'm not leaving Davina! I need you to tell me why you are so upset. I'm your friend, I care about you." Kate's voice was still soft and comforting as she walked over towards Davina's side to show support to the girl facing Kol.

"Kol care to explain this, why was I not informed something happened between you. When did this all happen" Kol shrugged indifferently as this all meant nothing to him.

Davina looked from Kol to Katelyn "You wanna know why I'm upset?!" She pointed a ginger at Kol. "They hurt him! I finally got one night out of this attic, all I wanted was to see Tim and then they hurt him and made me hurt him! Manipulated me! they ruined it!"

Kat tried her best to wrap her head around the information but knew too little about any of it. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure I am following this. Who is Tim?"

"Ah yes, I suppose you are talking about three weeks ago or so, the young violin player she was making sheeps eyes at all night. I'll repeat what I said then darling, you can do better." Kol smirked but Kat knew him well enough to notice his eyes were filled with lust and jealousy.

Before Kate could intervene Davina unleashed her powers on Kol who immediately dropped to his knees and grunted.

"Who cares who he is. You and your brothers hurt someone innocent that meant a lot to me. I liked him and Klaus, and you and even Elijah hurt him." She grabbed the violin and slammed it over Kol's head, breaking it even further. "they made me lose control! It's so unfair, they break everything!"

"Kat!" Kol was waiting for her to intervene but Katelyn simply leaned against the wall waiting for the young witch to get all the anger out of her system, besides Kol couldn't be seriously hurt, he was an original.

It all continued for a few minutes before Kol gritted his teeth and yelled out as the pain became almost unbearable. "Katelyn, now would be a good time to intervene."

"As you wish Kol." A soft chant in Latin erupted before Kate nonchalantly flicked her wrist and Kol's neck snapped.

Davina snapped out of her tantrum and turned to face Katelyn again.

"Look I get that you are angry Davina…fine but I was not involved, I had no clue and they had no right. I would have stopped them, you know that!"

Davina was still glaring at Katelyn "I want to believe you…but it's hard to believe someone who lives with my enemy. Why are you even with them?!"

Katelyn sighed she knew that if she wasn't truthful to Davina now, their friendship would be over but if she was going to tell the truth the girl would probably keep on asking and she would find out about her child.

Kate sighed. "I can't tell you Davina…I have known them for a couple of years, there is a reason that I can't and won't leave them. I just need you to know that I had no idea what happened Davina, nor am I involved in all their plans, my mind is elsewhere trust me I have other concerns. But now I'm here and I want to resolve this."

Davina crossed her arms as she leaned against a table. "Why should I believe you. For all I know everything you've told me is a lie. You say that Marcel might be simply using me as an asset, who says you're not Klaus's! Trying to win my loyalty and friendship with fake affection and help. Honestly I don't know anything about you. I know you fell in love with Klaus I saw it through your visions when you were trying to show me the good in them. But you didn't show me the bad and I know for a fact that there is a lot. So why don't you stop treating me like a little girl and tell me the actual truth. Why you are still involved with them but at the same time claim not to work for them"

Kate sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. "I can't. You don't understand…It's not just about me or protecting myself and the originals"

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me the truth then you're no friend of mine. So you can leave and not come back."

If there was one thing that Kate didn't want it was losing Davina as her friend. Not because she was an important pawn in this power struggle, not because Klaus wanted her on their side, not even because she was a witch, but because Katelyn recognised so much of herself in the young woman standing before her. Davina's will to fight, her struggle with magic, being torn between the witches and Marcel, wanting to do the right thing but no longer knowing what was right. She wanted to help and if she admitted it or not she needed Davina, someone to talk to, laugh with, perform and learn spells not for fighting but for fun.

"what are you waiting for, either tell me or Go!"

"No." Katelyn stepped forward. "You're right Davina, you have the right to doubt what I have said and claimed and right to doubt our friendship and my intentions. I am grateful, so grateful that you have already trusted me on so many things even though I was a stranger to you. It would be unfair for me to keep on asking you to trust everything I say without knowing the full truth and the complete picture. You are right, there has been a hell of a lot of bad things that happened between me and the Mikaelsons but there is a good reason why I fight for the good in them and believe they can be better. That is because I am not just fighting for me or them, I am fighting for more."

Kate extended her hand towards Davina. "I have a good reason to keep this secret from you. It was never my intention to end op in New Orleans but I am trapped here and I need your help to get me out of this. It is absolutely crucial that you don't tell anyone about this and that you know, it could be detrimental to all of us."

Davina reached out to grab Katelyn's hand who pulled it back for one slight moment. "I am showing you this because I don't want to lose you or risk our friendship and you have made it clear to me that this is an ultimatum. So I am going out on a limb here, giving you access to my mind and memories and everything within and exposing something that means the world to me so please don't turn this into my biggest mistake."

Davina didn't say a word as she softly grabbed Kate's hand. A couple of minutes passed and Davina let go gaping at the girl her mouth open but the sides of her lips slightly turned up. "you're pregnant?"

"Yes"

Davina's eyes opened wide at a sudden realisation "a-and Klaus…"

For a moment Katelyn had to look away "Klaus is the father." She could feel the slightly judgemental look on Davina's face but quickly set out to explain. "Trust me, it wasn't on purpose…hell I didn't even think it was possible but as you and I both know, nature has its loopholes."

"But why would you ever …" Davina being a girl who had just turned sixteen couldn't find the words to finish that particular question on her mind.

"why would I what?" Kate questioningly looked the girl in her eyes and suddenly saw Davina's face become increasingly red. When she realised what the girl failed to find the words for she laughed sweetly at Davina.

"Why would I ever sleep with Klaus…" She paused for a moment as she felt so many feelings and thoughts gathering to answer the question. "Because I was madly in love with him." Kat sat down on the bed and Davina joined her, eagerly listening to the story.

"I fell in love with Klaus a little over 2 years ago, didn't know a thing about vampires then. I was young and naive and a lot like you. I saw the good in him, he saved my life the first time we met, an insignificant little human girl. After that he protected me without expecting anything in return and helped me learn to be a witch…he was confused about his feelings towards me and so was I but we grew closer over time. Over the first 2 years I got to know him, his history, his true personality, I fell in love with his good side because he always treated me well. Klaus is stubborn, persevering and sometimes unbelievably cruel but I saw more. The only love Klaus ever received is from his siblings and at one point me, he both fears it but also protects it. I have seen Klaus do things that are unforgivable and he truly thinks he can justify them because it is all to protect the select group of people he loves and himself."

She pinched her nose for a moment. "Klaus is broken, he can be evil, hurt people he loves whenever they slip through the cracks in the walls he has put up around his heart and soul. He has done it to me several times and I have still not forgiven him for hurting my people, my family. But I can't give up on him, he is the father of my son, I want to try to have him at least involved in my child's life."

Katelyn grabbed Davina's hand. " Davina I'm sure you recognise some of these things in Marcel. He's your family, he protects you but he also hurts people, innocents, sometimes without actual cause except for gaining power. He has the wolves backed into a corner, the witches under lockdown."

"The witches deserve everything that Marcel has done to them. They are nothing but liars"

Katelyn saw pure hatred in the young witch's eyes. "Davina, I know… I know about the harvest and I will fight them with you. Sophie Deveraux has linked me to herself, she controls my life and that of my child. She is using me to manipulate Klaus in a fight to get rid of Marcel and get you to complete the harvest to get Monique back. We can fight her and all those elders but we have to work together. Screw Klaus, screw Marcel! Screw everyone. We are more than pawns that can be used and abused or girls that need to be protected! We are the strongest in this entire game and if we make a pact and stick together we can win it"

A sudden stabbing sensation in her neck made Kat wince and touch it, looking at her fingers she saw a bit of blood."Davina I am on your side. I care about you so much and I want us to be friends."

She rubbed her neck for a moment and ignored the feeling of dread that settled in her gut "I will teach you my spells, my magic and how to control it" She grabbed a knife and made a little cut in her hand after which she started to chant in latin. "I just swore an oath on me and my bloodline that we are bonded as allies, if you cut your hand and press it against mine, we will be bounded by our blood and the deal is done." Davina did as Katelyn said and for a moment they both felt a shredder through their body. "From now on I am forced to help you when you come calling and the other way around."

Davina smiled as Katie pulled out a white rose from her bag. "I always bring you a white rose as a gift remember." Davina grabbed the rose put it in a vase and surprised Katelyn with a hug.

"Hey Davi, we'll make a hell of a team together." They both chuckled and Katie pulled out the grimoire and the knotted rope. "today I will teach you how to break a link between two people with something called a sanguinum knot, it's representational magic and it is quite difficult but I know you can do this."

* * *

During Kat's visit to Davina, Elijah took Klaus to Rousseau's to find Sophie and have her explain everything. As they walked into the restaurant they found Sabine on the floor of the kitchen.

Klaus looked around as Elijah helped her up. "What happened?"

"It was Agnes." Sabine rubbed her head in pain recalling what exactly happened when Sophie got kidnapped. "Her men took Sophie."

Klaus couldn't repress a snide remark. "Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Katalyna has been abducted by zealots."

Elijah ignored his brother. "Where is she?"

Sabine shook her head. "If I tell you where Agnes is you'll just kill her."

"Isn't that obvious." Klaus quickly retorted and earned a look from Elijah.

"Look. I know she's a little…" Sabine paused to find the words. "coo-coo but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells."

"Like completing the Harvest ritual?" Elijah said all matter a fact-like.

Sabine was confused for a minute. "You know about that?"

Elijah smugly looked at her. "Oh you'd be astounded by the things I know."

Klaus couldn't hold back some pride as he spoke up. "You forget, we have a powerful, cunning witch on our side."

"Ah you mean the girl you knocked up and was dumb enough to set foot in New Orleans carrying your child…" Sabine replied boldly.

Klaus sped forward and trapped Sabine against a wall but the witch showed no fear. "You'd do well to speak about her with more respect."

"Niklaus!" Upon Elijah's voice Klaus stepped back but continued to speak to Sabine. "Allow me to entertain you with today's lost of priorities. One, unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of my girl and my child. Two, convince my siblings to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recent behaviour. Three… well there really is no three."

Elijah stepped up next to him facing Sabine. "What I believe my brother is attempting to communicate is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to us, whatsoever. Now talk.

* * *

"I'm sorry I snapped your neck Kol but you kinda deserved it and I really needed Davina to see that I support her. I wish I had had more time with Davina before Marcel came back but I hope she can do this spell on her own now" Kate walked over to her favourite large armchair and plopped down in the pillows.

"It's fine Kate, you did what you had to do to win Davina over. Besides I sometimes like to be tortured by young, resilient witches remember."

"admit it Kol, you like the girl."

Kol shrugged "what can I say darling, she reminds me of someone."

Before Kat could react on Kol's remark Rebekah entered the room with a basket of fruits. "Time for the demon spawn to snack!"

"Hey!" Kate looked up a little offended as Kol sniggered lowly.

"alright guys, I know he's Klaus's son but he's got to have a little bit of me inside him. So it's unfair to call him that."

Rebekah shrugged as Katie picked an apple from the basket. "Oh sorry…" She said without meaning it "have you picked another name yet?"

"Nope…but until them how about you just refer to him as 'baby' or 'him'."

"boring, I'd rather just stick with son of evil…either way ladies I hope you do not mind me leaving you but I am going out for a drink." Kol put on his jacket. "I deserve one after this afternoon."

As Katie turned to watch Kol leave Rebekah noticed a little nip of skin bleeding in her neck. "Hey what's that in your neck?"

Kat's hand went to the spot where she had felt the prick in her skin earlier that afternoon. "ah yes, I got stabbed by an invisible thing this afternoon but I feel fine…which is weird because I am completely sure it's Sophie related."

Rebekah examined it for a moment. "Then do me a favour Kat, don't die on my watch…you know I'll never hear the end of it."

Kate giggled at her. "You know Bekah, I've learned to see through you but there is no denying that I thought you were a real bitch first time I met you."

She earned a smile from the original sister "what changed your mind?"

Katie smirked "Oh I still think you are a bitch but by now I think it's one of your most endearing qualities."

"Well Kate you're not too bad yourself, except for the fact that you always get yourself into trouble and well you've been together with Niklaus." They laughed but suddenly Rebekah turned serious. "I'll always cherish you as a friend Kates, don't forget that"

"Again with the subtle hints of a goodbye Rebekah…why are you planning to leave?"

"I only came to town to make sure everything was okay with Elijah." Rebekah sighed " I cannot tell you how grateful I am to have found Kol alive and you betraying us to be a lie. But now Elijah is fine and he hasn't punished Klaus for betraying him…so as usual my brothers will be thick as thieves and I will be left to clean up the mess… It's time for me to fly the coop."

"Bek's are you sure you are not leaving because of someone else."

Rebekah suddenly got defensive "If you're referring to Marcel you're wrong. I don't care about any of it!"

Kate went to take a bite of her apple when she began feeling woozy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, which did not go unnoticed to

Rebekah who immediately changed attitude and frowned as she also noticed the red blushes forming on Kate's cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

Kate simply shook her head "I dunno, probably morning sickness" As the feeling didn't go away Kate stared at Rebekah fearing this was finally the consequence of whatever happened to Sophie.

Rebekah placed a hand on her forehead "You're burning up actually. Come I'll get you a cold wet cloth and you should lie down."

* * *

"Care to explain why you are here chained up in this cemetery?" Klaus ripped the chains from the walls that were connected to Sophie.

Sophie groaned as the shackles broke and her wrists were finally freed. "Agnes stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. It's our way of using magic and cursing people without getting busted by Marcel. The one she used is called the needle of sorrows…it was cursed in 1860 when…"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the incompetence of the witch to filter out information he didn't care about. "Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, love" He had a smug grin on his face which immediately disappeared as he heard what Sophie said next.

"It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature."

"It's for a miscarriage." Elijah said turning to Klaus in worry seeing his brother's colour drain from his face. Without a word Klaus walked outside for a moment digging his phone from his pocket.

As Klaus dialled _her_ number he used his vampire hearing to listen in on Elijah questioning Sophie and the feeling of knotting in his stomach only increased as he heard they only had till 9 tonight. "Come on love pick up." His whispered plea wasn't answered as he got Rebekah on the phone instead.

"Niklaus, what the bloody hell is going on."

"Rebekah, how is she?"

"She has a fever that is risin. I put her in bed but we need to get it down."

Klaus rubbed his stubble "That's going to be harder then you might think. It's no ordinary fever, Sophie Deveraux got herself stabbed with some cursed needle that will lead to miscarriage. Elijah and I will do everything we can, meanwhile you need to figure out every way to get her blood pressure and temperature down." He suddenly heard a distant soft groan. "can you put her on the phone please."

"Hey Nik."

He could hear how she was trying to reassure him by the softness and calmness of her voice. "Katelyn…Did you have any luck with the unlinking spell and Davina?"

"mmmhhh, she's working on it but it's a difficult spell. How long do we have?"

Kate heard Klaus sigh on the other side as he remained silent.

"Klaus, I know what's going on, I made Rebekah put you on speaker I heard everything. I need your honesty… I can't lose him." She repressed her sadness thinking about the threat against her unborn son.

"Love I promise you, I will not allow anything to happen to you or the baby. Davina is working on the unlinking spell, Kol is going to help her, I will send Elijah in your direction to help Rebekah and I will find Agnes or any other way to reverse the curse."

Klaus's reassuring voice calmed her down. "Okay." She never told him her true thought at that moment, all she wanted was for him to come to her and hold her, protect their little family but she remained quiet. "Be careful."

Klaus couldn't help but smile at the two words she always spoke to him. "I will Kate, hang in there, I…" He too swallowed the words he wanted to speak. He loved her but she wasn't ready and he hadn't gathered enough courage to speak the words to her. "I'll see you soon."

As he ended the call he walked back into the tomb stopping only inches in front of Sophie to loom over her threateningly. "If this little game between you, your coven and Marcel will take my child or Katelyn away from me, I promise you it's not my son you will have to worry about, it will be me that brings death to you all. Now where can I find Agnes?"

Sophie looked down. "You can't…There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait this out."

Elijah looked over at his brother. "That is precisely why we need to focus on breaking the link between Sophie and Katalyna. No more danger towards her or the child."

Sophie violently shook her head. "No, what?! If I'm not linked to Katelyn, I'll lose my leverage on you. We had a deal!"

Klaus crossed his arms and looked down at her. "one I never even agreed to in the first place. We were never on the same side, your little deal with Elijah no longer stands." He then turned to his older brother. "Elijah you take Sophie with you and go home to Rebekah to do everything you can to help Katelyn. Kol has always been the most knowledgable of us when it comes to magic so I will send him to Davina to guide her in breaking the link. I am going to find Agnes to see if there is another way to stop this curse and otherwise rip her heart out." With those words he sped out.

* * *

About half an hour later Klaus and Kol walked into Saint Ann's catholic church interrupting a meeting Father Kieran had set up.

As they entered a police officer stood up.

"I wouldn't" Kol warned the man but he wouldn't listen and as he tried to stop them from entering Kol grabbed his hand and broke his fingers. "I warned you.."

"Who the hell are you?" The mayor of the town turned to look at the two young men entering the building.

"My name is Klaus." He looked at Father Kieran who he had met a couple of times already. "This is my younger brother Kol, who you need to pay no attention to as he was leaving." He threw Kol a look to go up to the attic and help Davina.

As Kol sped away and up the stairs Klaus continued. "And you lot are the Faction. Pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. Well…I should know, I created this group. Only in my day, it was a bunch of pirates and corrupt politicians." He paused and judgementally looked around at all the men. "Looks like nothing has changed."

Finally Father Kieran turned to face Klaus an spoke. "One thing has, it's exclusively human now…no vampires allowed, especially no originals."

Klaus laughed incredulously "I haven't come to join. I've come to ask this group to utilise its considerable resources to find a witch elder named Agnes… All I need is an address."

Father Kieran raised his eyebrows. "and… why would we want to help you?"

Klaus smirked as he had a bit of information he knew, would drive Kieran of the line. "What if I told you Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since you ran screaming from this town…that she is the witch that hexed your nephew, Sean." He walked closer to Kieran who had swallowed.

Kieran tried to stand his ground as he looked at the rest of the Faction. "we need some time to discuss…."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" Klaus raised his voice barely letting Father Kieran finish his sentence. Instead of being scared Father Kieran began to laugh lowly. Klaus remained in his face. "Nor do I like being asked to wait…" he said now in a calmer voice.

Kieran once again looked Klaus dead in the eyes. "you may have all the vampires in this town cowering in fear, but right now you are dealing with the humans and unless you plan on killing all of us I politely suggest you do as I say and give us time to discuss it." He gestured to the council.

Klaus couldn't help but be surprised by the human in front of him. "You know what I like about you Father, is, you are aware of my reputation and yet you stand tall against me. It's admirable…." He smiled as he walked away "You have one hour."

* * *

Davina once again closed her eyes, took a deep breath and outstretched her hands above the knotted rope. "Phesmatos, Omnio Ligor Coldate Sangorium." Yet once again nothing happened and in her frustration she kicked one of the easels in her room making the sketches slide to the floor.

"now darling… don't take it out on your artworks."

The familiar voice made her turn around and she glared at Kol Mikaelson in her doorway. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows with her lips slightly pressed together. "Why the hell are you even here…unless you came back to be hurt again"

For a moment Kol grinned. "However tempting that sounds, I'm actually here to help darling."

"I don't need your help…and stop calling me darling"

Ignoring Kol walking into her room she walked back to the knotted rope and closed her eyes again. "Phesmatos, Omnio Ligor Coldate Sangorium." She was about to attempt it again when she suddenly felt him close behind her and made her turn around by softly grabbing her elbow.

"You're powerful enough to perform this spell Davina Claire, you're just not doing it right." She slightly blushed when he grabbed her hands and put the ball of rope in it. "Let me show you how."

* * *

"Elijah I want her out of my room and out of this house!" Kate hadn't stopped glaring at Sophie Deveraux since she had entered the mansion and come into her sight.

"Katalyna you have to stay calm…" Elijah said as he sat down on the bed next to Katelyn. Rebekah had left to find the herbs Sophie had requested and they were now waiting for her return. "Sophie Deveraux can help us get your blood pressure down with a mixture of herbs and other things."

"help?! She's the reason I'm in this damned mess! I want her gone." As she said it Sophie walked into the room with a bowl of water containing some strange leaves and a cloth.

"Katelyn, I didn't mean for this to happen…" She went over to Katelyn's bed side, dipped the cloth into the water and moved towards Kate to dip it on her head.

Kat grabbed Sophie wrist and swung it away. "don't you dare touch me! Elijah I want nothing to do with her, just listen to me! Make her leave or I will."

Elijah didn't know what to do as he knew Sophie could be of help. "Katalyna…Let her help" As he went to reason with her she angrily and stubbornly sat up.

"Fine, if you won't make her leave my room I will." She swung her legs out of the bed and got up. A surge of nausea and dizziness hit her and both Sophie and Elijah went to push her back into the bed. With her being sick and emotional she had less control over he magic than usual and angrily threw her hands out launching both Elijah and Sophie into a wall.

As the magic stopped coursing through her body she felt herself weaken and quickly took a few steps towards the doorpost to lean on it and keep herself upright. Her vision was blurred but she could hear Klaus's stern and surprised filled voice coming from down the hall. She had to blink twice when he zoomed in front of her.

"Kate…" He cupped her small face in one of his hands and put the other in her lower back to support her. "What the bloody hell are you doing walking around" He got angry as he looked her over. "I thought you were smarter than this."

"Don't start with me Niklaus!" He looked passed her and saw Elijah helping Sophie to her feet.

"Give me a moment alone with her." He softly pushed Kate towards the bed and they watched Elijah and Sophie leave the room. Kat lied down with a groan and blinked a couple of times as she felt the sweat from her forehead leaking into her eyes.

Klaus grabbed the cloth from the cold water and went to softly dab her head with it but was interrupted as she quickly pulled it from his hand. "I'm not an invalid…" Kate was always more stubborn and resilient when she was ill. She hated it to be babied and even more to feel weak.

Klaus used his vampire speed to snatch the cloth back, too fast for her reflexes "You know love, you are being a hypocrite…always lecturing me how I shouldn't do everything by myself and how I need to let people help me…and here you are pushing people away that are trying to take care of you."

"Ugh Niklaus, I already feel like I'm being microwaved, no need for you to roast me on my words and behaviour as well."

Klaus paused from dabbing her head for a moment. "Then let us take care of you, let Sophie do what she can, you are the mother of my son…" His face got serious "and you need to put your differences aside and listen to Sophie, she has the most knowledge about the workings of this cursed object."

"but…."

"Kate I do not want to hear it. You will do as she asks and after you're unlinked you can do with her whatever you please." He smirked "though you might have to act quickly, Kol seems to have had it in for the Deveraux witch from the get go."

"fine…Nik" She waved her hand in a gesture of ignorance "I'll tolerate her for another two hours…"

He got up from her bedside satisfied with her confirmation. "Good, I'm going to have to leave again, Father Kieran must have tracked Agnes down by now and I need to have a word with her."

"Nik, please don't leave…I want you here for if it goes wrong." She couldn't help a tear escape from her eyes.

"Kate, please don't make this more difficult then it is, you know why I'm leaving. If Agnes has a way to undo this we have to take it. I will not bet the life of you or the baby on Davina's ability to perform one of mother's difficult spells. I have to try and find any other way."He suddenly heard the clicking of his sisters heels enter the hall. "Rebekah is back…she will be here for you…" He stopped in the doorway "we'll get through this."

* * *

Klaus was sitting and waiting on the side of the church when he heard Agnes being dragged in.

"This is outrageous…what is the charge!" She was handcuffed and it took everything in Klaus not to immediately rip her head off after what she had done to the girl he loved.

"Please, Agnes…You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town.." Father Kieran held out his hand after which one of the other faction members handed him the needle wrapped in a cloth. "who do you think runs everything else.." He unwrapped it in front of the witches eyes and held it out yelling "I believe this is what you're looking for."

Klaus used his vampire speed to come out of the shadows, into the sight of Agnes and take the syringe from the priest's hand. "Hello Agnes." He smiled maliciously, a silent promise of her painful death and she looked both outraged and afraid.

"You made a deal with him?!" She looked at father Kieran who aggressively strode forward.

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to see you suffer!" He bend over her as she was sitting in the church bench.

Agnes wouldn't take it and stood up facing him. "You can't hurt me the entire witch community will turn against you!"

"ENOUGH!" Klaus yelled breaking up the childish back and forth…After he got their attention he lowered his voice walking towards them "please…enough…" He sat down in front of Agnes. "I don't care about witch politics and I don't care about your ridiculous little harvest ritual, what I care about, is this trinket." He held up the needle in front of them.

His voice got serious and his eyes furious as he looked at the witch who had used it against him and Katelyn. "Undo it's curse, or I'll show you things worse then death…"

Agnes scoffed at him. "Dark objects don't come with an off switch…the curse took root in Sophie, she's linked to your devil child…"

Klaus could feel any control left within him evaporate. "It's a matter of time." As the words crossed Agnes's lips he sped forward and grabbed her throat biting into her neck.

"Klaus!" Father Kieran stepped forward to stop him but Klaus swung him away. His cell phone rang again but he ignored it. Seconds before he drained Agnes from enough blood to kill her someone strong and fast pulled him off and knocked him into the back of a church wall.

"Pull yourself together brother!"

"Let me go Kol!" He pushed at his brother who let him go but remained in his way.

"Elijah and Rebekah have called you several times…You have to go home…Kat needs you."

Not knowing where to put his anger he became irrational and focussed on an underlying feeling of jealousy that had coursed through his mind for a longer time. "Well Kol, if she needs someone so badly, why are you not running off to your precious little 'Kat'" the tone of his voice was venomous and he deliberately walked into Kol's shoulder on his way back to Agnes.

This time Kol couldn't keep his emotion under control as he used his vampire speed to move in front of Klaus and shove him in the chest. "This is not about you Niklaus…"

Klaus smirked coldly. "No, it's about her and how you and Elijah are going out of your ways to do everything for her…to show her your best sides…you fancy her…" His lips had turned from a smile into a pressed together, thin line.

"Niklaus there is no time for this! Davina is on the verge of a breakthrough but it's going to be close…and since we have less than half an hour left you need to go to her…The symptoms of the curse will worsen by the minute from now on and if she asks specifically for you, I suggest you go to her"

Ignoring anything Kol just said Klaus continued on with the argument against his brothers "So you do not deny it?!"

Kol took a step forward this time getting into Klaus's face. "I would deny it, but you are delusional and can not be reasoned with. You are blinded by your ignorance and jealousy. You wanna know the truth brother? Yes I love that girl! and she deserves more than this poor excuse of a family that we give her, but she sticks through it."

He sighed carefully picking his next words so his brother would hear him once and for all. "I can not speak for Elijah but hear this, I am not IN love with Katalyna. She has become the most important person in my life, someone I can share anything with and I indeed would do anything for her… I admire her and if it comes to it I would lay down my life for her…She is family and I will always be there for her, because that is what it means to be someone's true friend…So brother, I'll be damned if I let you hurt her when I can prevent it. Katelyn is a special girl…she is proof that you can walk through hell every single day and still be an angel."

For once he saw that he had rendered his brother at a loss of words, simply listening to what he said. "I suggest you start making true on your promises of doing right by her because even though we all know she deserves better, she still seems to chose you every single time. And if you fail her and she does leave you, I will be the one to remain standing by her side because sometimes being someone's friend…means even more than being someone's lover…Now go! Davina and I will handle this and keep Agnes here for when you return"

* * *

Katelyn shrunk into a little ball as another sharp shot of pain travelled through her abdomen. She curled her legs up to her chin and shivered trying not to cry out in pain. Rebekah and Elijah walked to her side. "Please…please I just need Klaus" A tear rolled from her eyes.

"Kate try to stay calm, If you panic your heart rate will only increase…we called Niklaus several times."

Katelyn bit her lip and breathed through the pain until for a moment it was gone. "Good, keep breathing…"

Sophie walked into the room, she herself sweating as well. "The pool is ready…"

Elijah turned to look at the clock…10 minutes left till nine. "Good we need to do this now…give Davina and Kol as much time as we can." He turned back to Katelyn…"can you walk."

When she shook her head Elijah picked her up from the bed and into his arms.

Rebekah walked behind them with Sophie to her left. "I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help…"

"Her temperature is sky high, and the water with the help of the herbs should cool us down."

All of a sudden Katelyn cried out as something that she could imagine would feel like a contraction traveled through her entire body again. "Please, make it stop…please." Elijah felt helpless not knowing how to relieve her pain as he set her down at the edge of the pool.

Out of no where Klaus appeared kneeling next to her and hugging her against his chest. "Klaus!" Another cry escaped her mouth and was lost against his chest.

He jumped into the water and softly pulled her into the pool as well. She was standing up and leaning against Klaus as Sophie followed them and handed a cup to Kate.

"Drink this. You're going to have to bring her heart rate down!"

He saw Kate struggle to keep the substance down. "and how do you suggest I do that?"

"Hold her…It's a natural human remedy to slow he heart rate and reduce blood pressure." He heard Katie softly grunt as he pulled her into his arms bridal style and she slung his arms around his neck.

"This is never going to work." Rebekah said worriedly to Elijah.

"Davina and Kol will break this link Rebekah." Elijah said as reassuring as possible.

Klaus ignored his siblings and merely focussed on the girl in his arms. He lowered his arms so that her body was being covered by the cold water.

There were only two more minutes left and tears were streaming down Kat's face as she quietly fought the pain and focussed on her breathing. "I, I can't lose him Klaus. He's the one good thing that has come out of us being together" Her voice was a whisper but the intensity within brought tears to his own eyes.

He bend his face towards her's and pressed his forehead against her's. "Love, I am sure that our son is fighting and healing you both right now. Please stay strong just a little longer. If I could I would take all this pain away from you and bare it myself."

His voice was so calm and sweet that it distracted her from the intense pressure building in her stomach. "I…" She decided to say it, not knowing if her brain was knocked out of her head by the pain or if she couldn't keep it to herself any longer. She was afraid to lose their family and Klaus had to hear it. "I still love you."

Klaus's eyes started to gleam and his heart filled with warmth but before he got to celebrate her confession and reply, she suddenly shrunk together, tightly grabbing her abdomen with her hand and screaming out in pain. Her face turned as pale as a sheet, her eyes wide and she didn't realise she was squeezing Klaus's neck.

As the clock struck nine the curse was about to be fulfilled. Klaus froze just holding her as tight against him as he could in fear of what would come next. He felt her nails dig into the flesh of his neck and her eyes change gold with blue specks, something he usually adored.

No one noticed Sophie looking up towards the sky as she felt her binding spell being broken and the curse lift. Kate stopped grinding her teeth together as the pain slowly decreased and finally disappeared. Klaus was still frozen in the exact same spot, with the exact same lost expression on his face. _That was way too close._

He was brought back from his trance like state by Katelyn moving out of his arms and standing up next to him in the shallow end of the pool. She softly chanted some latin words. He looked at her questioningly and as she opened her eyes and grabbed his hand she spoke the four words that he needed to hear. "The baby is alright."

He turned his head to look at Sophie Deveraux and saw how she took out her earring and punctured the skin of her hand with it. He then softly reached out to grab Kate's hand and evaluated the palm. As he saw that it remained in tact he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly against him. He pressed his nose into her hair and for a moment everyone stood together in silence.

As quick as the moment had come it went away again. "Come on." He kept his hand in her back as they moved to the edge of the pool. "I have one lose end to get rid off."

Sophie who was standing at the edge of the pool looked at Klaus pleadingly. "Please, I know you don't owe me anything but please don't kill Agnes…"

Klaus was about to respond when he saw Sophie collapse and fall to her knees grabbing her throat, screeching to get some air in. The three siblings turned to Katelyn who had gotten out of the pool and had one hand outstretched towards Sophie Deveraux with her fingers pinched together and her mouth softly moving, chanting latin words. "You are in no position to ask for anything…You know, the fact that your heart is till beating in your chest at this very moment is a sign of mercy that we are showing to you. The only person that is owing someone is you to me, and that is your life."

She sighed and stopped the spell on Sophie who remained seated on the floor and looked at Katelyn, looking down on her. "I know you were using me to get your sister and niece back…and I know very well what it is like to make sacrifices for your family, how you would do anything for them, that is why I will let you live. But if you ever mess with my family again you'll be dead before your body hits the ground."

She reached out her hand to Sophie who took it and Kat pulled her to her feet. "Oh and just so we're clear…Davina Claire falls under that rule to…do we have an understanding." The other witch nodded in defeat and walked out the door.

* * *

"Everyone's okay…" Kol had just hung up the phone and turned to Davina who was standing near the desk in her attic room.

"I can't believe we did it!" Davina was all smiles when she walked over to Kol and triumphantly held up the uncoiled rope in front of him.

"well Darlin, I guess you have more control that either of us thought you did."

Davina's blueish eyes looked up at him sincerely. "Thank you for you help."

Kol shrugged dismissively. "It was nothing, besides Davina you're fun to have as company. Speaking of fun…how about we go downstairs and have some."

Davina questioningly raised an eyebrow at which Kol showed her a mischievous smile "You'll see what I mean."

As they entered the church and emerged from the door at the end of the stairs, they gained the attention of Agnes and the three men she'd brought with her. Davina suddenly felt like that naive little girl at the harvest ritual helpless and afraid and without realising it grabbed hold of Kol's hand squeezing it.

Kol bend down whispering into her ear. "You do not have to be afraid anymore Davina. Start taking your revenge, show her what you are capable of."

Agnes thought she could grab her chance and looked at the men. "Bring her to me!"

Before the men could even get half way to Davina Kol already sped ahead and ripped out the hearts of two of them whilst snapping the neck of the third. He smirked at Agnes blood on his hands and shirt. "Not whilst I am here Agnes."

He looked at the handcuffs around Agnes's wrists and smiled. "pleased to see that the people of New Orleans have enough common sense to have spell bound cuffs around a witch." He nodded at father Kieran who stood there, satisfied to see the terror on Agnes's face, the witch who had condemned his nephew to death.

Kol roughly grabbed Agnes's arm and pulled her over towards Davina. Making her face the girl. Before his game could continue he was interrupted by the voices of his two older brothers. "Kol…what are you doing?"

"Elijah, Niklaus it is just like you to spoil my fun."

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other before turning back to their baby brother. "Oh not necessarily" Elijah said.

"We just came to make sure this witch was gotten rid off" Klaus looked Agnes up and down and then looked straight into Davina's blue eyes. "Go on love, finish her, you can make her suffer with your spells unlike any of us can."

Davina did not need much encouragement and unleashed her wrath and anger upon Agnes to the pleasure of all the men standing around her.

* * *

Katie had remained home lying on the couch and watching some tv when she heard the front door being shut. As she walked into the hall way she found an envelope opening it.

 _Dear family,_

 _I only came to New Orleans to make sure that you all were safe and even though there have been many threats I see that the four of you are capable to overcome every one of them. I thought that I might be able to convince you to come with me an leave this city and all it's problems. But here you all are taking a stand in whatever Marcel, the witches and this entire city have cooked up. After tonight I finally get it…you'll never leave this city and will always unite behind Klaus's idiotic plans. This thing going on in our family and between Klaus and Marcel, I want no part of it. I hope you will understand that I need to be free. I'm sorry for not being able or brave enough to say my personal goodbye's to you but within this envelope you'll each find a letter with your name on it…do me one last favour and take to heart what I write to you all._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Rebekah_

Katelyn bit her lip and searched for the letter with her name on it. She hesitated for a moment but then opened it. Just when she started to read it the doorbell rang. Upon opening the door she found a young, tall vampire in front of her. "from the talk and whispers I've heard you must be Josh, Klaus's compelled little insider."

The guy nervously smiled. "Yes, it's nice to meet you."

Kate liked his vibe and eased up on him. "Nice to meet you too Josh, what can I help you with?"

"I need to know where Klaus is…I've been trying to find him all day! Marcel knows that Klaus lied about where he lives."

Kate shook her head. "Must be hard to be in the situation that Klaus has put you in Josh…I'm sorry for that."

Josh was surprised at how nice this girl was being to him and honestly he hadn't known what to expect from the girl in Klaus's life. "Hey it's not like you could've helped it"

At that comment she shrugged. "You can find him at Saint Ann's church with his brothers if it's urgent, otherwise I can tell him to call you"

Josh nodded at her. "That'd be great. Thank you…."

"Katelyn, I'm Katelyn." As Josh turned to walk away Kate shut the door.

"pfff at that onto the problems we already have." She brought the letter back to her eye hight to read it again and was on her way to the living room, when there was knocking on the door again.

"Forget something Josh." As she opened the door she quickly took a step back when she found it had been Marcel knocking.

He flashed her a friendly smile. "Hi there."

"Hello Marcel." Katelyn stood up straight to show him he wasn't intimidating her.

"You know, I've seen you around a couple of times but we haven't been formally introduced. You know who I am…you know my role in this entire game that is being played. You're a smart girl, I'd like to know your name and what you are to Klaus."

"Well Marcel, my name is Katalyna Guarigione but please call me Katelyn…I've been involved with the originals for some time now and for the rest of your questions, I'm sure you must understand… a girl's gotta have her secrets."

Marcel crossed his arms his smile never faltering as he looked her up and down. "Oh I understand. Well it was good to meet you Katelyn. I hope to see you again some time."

"Yeah…" Kate looked at him stoically "That'd be great." Marcel used his vampire speed to get of the property and Kate was about to close the door when she heard a distant but extremely familiar voice calling out to her.

She opened the door fully but didn't see anyone "Hello?" With the darkness in the front yard it was hard to see far but she recognised the figure and presence of the girl anytime. "Caroline?"

As her feet crossed the threshold to walk outside she was knocked to the floor by another quick and strong presence. She tumbled to the floor and Rebekah's letter that had perviously been in her hand flew to the ground as well.

"TYLER?!" Kate looked up and the person pressing her down to the floor. She then turned her head to the side where she found Caroline standing next to them. "What the hell are you both doing here?"

Tyler looked around and focussed his hearing. "Sorry Kats no time to talk." He punched a syringe into her artery and knocked her out with a sedative.

"Game's over Klaus." Tyler whispered as he slung his little sister over his shoulder and sped away to the car Caroline and he had driven here.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **Pretty long chapter, sorry for the long read. Let me know your thoughts**

 **Was it too long? Too general? Or did you like it?**

 **Also if you've any fun ideas for the storyline let me know I can use some inspiration,**

 **Alrighty that's it for this chapter**

 **All the best**

 **CWawesomeness**


	41. Chapter 41: Back to where it all began

**Chapter 41: Back to where it all began**

 **Hey Everyone! It's nice to be able to share the next part of the story with you again! I know it's been a while. Thanks for your continuing support, I love reading your reviews and private messages…question for the reviewers would you like responses to them? Just wondering :)**

 **Alright since I wanna post this asap I'll skip the long messages at the beginning of each chapter, just wanna say thank you and I hope you'll enjoy chapter 41!**

* * *

Kat woke up from her sedative induced sleep about 13 hours later when the car hit a speed bump in the road and she flew from one side of the trunk against the next. She needed a moment to acclimate and figure out what had happened.

After blinking a few times, and finding that her hands were tied together she slowly sat up peering to the front of the SUV and saw the backs of Tyler and Caroline's heads. Upon noticing that it was daylight she looked through the glass window to see where they were. After a few minutes she was able to read "Virginia" on a sign… _Mystic Falls?!_

"Tyler! Caroline! Stop this damn car, I'm not going back to that shit town!"

Caroline turned her head at her childhood best friend. "Katie trust me, this is for the best"

"The best?! This little town brings nothing but shit to everyone that lives there…especially to me!"

Tyler was still angrily gripping the wheel, his knuckles white from the tight squeezing. His sister was living under one roof with Klaus Mikaelson again… on top of that, she was pregnant with his child. "SHUT UP KATELYN!"

The raised voice from her big brother made her feel like a little girl for a moment. The moment quickly went as she figured out she needed to escape. She used her wolf strength to kick against the window twice and broke the glass.

Tyler abruptly stopped the car and used his vampire speed to get around it and grab his sister roughly throwing her over his shoulder. Upon this action Katelyn immediately started to kick and resist his hold on her. "Tyler I swear put me down or you'll regret it." Her anger only grew and she somehow managed to reach her keys in her back pocket. "I'll show you, you backstabbing piece of…" She rammed the keys into his shoulder blade and Tyler winced.

Caroline shook her head at the entire situation. "Guys please just calm down. There's another way"

Tyler set his sister down on the floor but held her arm tightly to make sure that she wouldn't make a run for it.

"Really Caroline? I don't see why I should remain calm. You kidnapped me out of my damn front yard…to bring me back to this hell hole"

"Klaus's front yard!" Tyler looked down at her with a scolding look.

She ripped her arms out of her brother's hold. "Oh really and I suppose Mystic Falls is a better place for me? Do I need to refresh you on my actions when I left this town…you don't think Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy are holding a grudge against me, out for my blood"

"oh you missed a lot in these past months Katelyn. Bonnie managed to revive Elena and Damon with some help from the travellers of course."

Kate rolled her eyes and scoffed " 'course she did…so the band is back together, well congrats still doesn't change the fact that they will want revenge and that I'm not necessarily eager to see them again."

"You're my sister, they'll have to respect that and besides everyone's occupied, lot has been going on"

Tyler pulled her back over to the car but Kate kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, making him stumble back. "I don't give a damn if they respect it or not…Tyler, I'm sorry but I'm going back to New Orleans, a lot has changed in my life too"

Caroline sighed and stepped forward. "Like how you're pregnant with Klaus's child?"

Kate looked down for a moment and her cheeks coloured and the judgemental look on especially Tyler's face. "Hey, it's not like I planned for this."

The softer look on Caroline's face calmed her down and made her soften her voice."How did you know anyways?"

"Klaus may be diabolical but he is ancient…guess he doesn't understand technology all too well…I still have his phone number from when he was using me as his little hybrid fetch boy. I tracked him down, found he had moved to New Orleans. What I didn't expect was to find you there so I stayed around for a few days, trying to learn as much about the situation as I could and finally figured that that thing inside you" He glared towards her abdomen "is another one of Klaus's hybrid army schemes"

"wait what?"

Tyler's mouth twitched slightly. "Oh you didn't know yet Katelyn? Are you really still so naive that you thought Klaus loved you." He let out a little chuckle. "I think I'll keep you here for a little while, to test this little thing I've learned about and after that I'll even help you get rid of it."

Kate's eyes grew slightly bigger, suddenly she reached out with her magic to give both Tyler and Caroline an aneurysm and she darted towards the front of the car. She was about to press the gas heard a murmur of spells being chanted and she noticed her sight began to falter but could still make out the face of the person next to her "Bonnie?"

As she felt the darkness of a black out surrounding her she managed to hear the voices for a few more seconds, words that made her lose courage.

"Is it done?" She heard her brother speak

"Yes, the travellers helped me in exchange for some information and a spell, no way any witch will be able to locate her."

"Good."

* * *

Klaus was sitting in one of the chairs in Katelyn's room the dawning sun throwing playful shadows on her walls and floor. The past few days had been awful, bumping into Marcel that first night who informed him he had dropped by this house and spoken to Katelyn. Running home to find her absent, going back to the Quarter almost picking a fight with Marcel who finally let him use Sabine for a locator spell only to find that Katelyn's location was cloaked and therefor nowhere to be found.

Nothing for five days now. He was defeated, they had searched every inch of the Quarter, every inch of the Bayou, the house, nothing.

He sighed looking at the letter he had found on the porch addressed to Kate and clearly in Rebekah's handwriting. As much as he wanted to read it he wouldn't invade their privacy so instead he grabbed the letter Rebekah had left for him.

 _Niklaus,_

 _You have made my life miserable and stood between me and my happiness for too long. I know that in your own twisted way you truly believe you were protecting me as your little sister but over the centuries you have hurt me irrevocably._

 _I hope you understand that I need my time and freedom to forgive you for I would never want to turn on my family. Brother there is one thing I demand from you. Do not hurt Katelyn the way you have hurt me, or everyone in your life, that girl loves you and she is giving you a gift more precious then anything in this world. Protect your little family at any cost, love them with everything left in you and be the father that we never had._

 _Your sister,_

 _Rebekah._

"protect them at any cost." He muttered as he rubbed his chin sorrowfully. "I don't even know where she is." _Please let them be alright._ His thoughts inevitably travelled to all the horrible things that could have happened to her and began squeezing the wooden arm rail of his chair so tight that one of them broke. He angrily tossed the debris on the ground his eyes turning amber gold and dark veins forming underneath his eyes.

Elijah walked in seeing his brother completely distressed, a murderous expression in the goldish eyes. He realised it was only 7 pm but Klaus looked exhausted "Niklaus, you should get some sleep…you have not had any rest in five days and this full moon tonight is only going to heighten your emotions. Your anger will not help us find Katalyna"

The amber gold eyes locked with the deep brown ones. "Nothing has helped us find her yet"

Elijah crossed his arms. "We will brother, I just have to find a different approach."

Klaus got up and walked up in front of Elijah. "Oh YOU just have to find a different approach…Katalyna is not here Elijah, no reason to be barking orders to me hoping to impress the little wolf by assuming the role of family patriarch."

Elijah narrowed his eyes and looked straight into Klaus's. "Niklaus I am not going to play this game with you."

"Are you not brother? You did with Tatia, you did with Katerina Petrova…Katelyn far outstretches the likes of them both."

Elijah bit the inside of his cheek remaining calm and composed "Niklaus before you say anything that can not be unsaid, or do anything that can not be undone, I suggest you turn in for the night." As he turned his back on the blonde hybrid he could feel the tension within Klaus building.

Klaus watched Elijah turn his back to him and felt his fangs coming out. He sped towards his older brother and as he gripped his shoulder to turn him back around, something was stung into his artery.

Klaus and Elijah turned to see Kol behind them plunging a needle into Klaus's neck with a smirk. "Sleep well big brother."

As Klaus slumped to the floor Elijah used his vampire speed and strength to throw him in Katelyn's bed. "What did you give him Kol?"

"A concentrated shot of vervain and wolfsbane, should keep him out for a good twelve hours. He needs his sleep and so do we." Kol nodded to Elijah and walked over to his own bedroom.

* * *

 _That same night a little over a thousand miles to the north-east_

Kate looked at the little clock on the side-table next to her bed and sighed. 7 pm, another boring day filled with failed attempts of magic. She walked over to the bathroom attached to her room and splashed some water in her face. She hated to be back in this town, in the house where she was once so alone. It reminded her of all the deaths that had taken place here, everyone who was gone.

More so she hated to be locked up, unable to do anything, though she had to thank Tyler for one thing, at least he had the decency to lock her in her own room. Of course she already tried everything, magic, escaping through the window but Tyler had managed to get some group of these so called travellers to cast a barrier spell around the room that wouldn't allow her or her magic to pass.

Kate was reading a book when there was a knock at her door and she gave a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes when Caroline entered with a plateau of dinner. She had been visiting her every day lunch and dinner, trying to be as sweet and bubbly as she always had been. She had filled her in on everything, College, Silas and Amora dying, travellers, Elena shoving the cure down Katherine's throat..Damon and Elena together…

"Hi Caroline."

"Hey, I brought you dinner"

Caroline sat down next to her on the bed and neatly laid out everything in front of them.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry."

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Kate you have to eat, if not for you then for the baby."

There was an awkward silence for a good five minutes before Katelyn opened her mouth.

"Caroline, let me ask you a question…"

Care looked up into the blue eyes of her friend.

"Do you hate me?"

The blonde vampires blue orb's grew big in shock. "No! No I don't hate you, I'd never hate you… we are…were best friends."

"Then what have I done to deserve this? What have I done so wrong that everyone seems to loathe me. That we aren't best friends anymore, that you no longer speak to me? That I'm locked up in my room"

"Well Kate, you did kill Damon and Elena…you turned your back on us, joined the originals" Care said. "but…" She whispered the last bit but Kate could hear it. "I guess you just fell in love with the wrong guy."

Kate looked at the wall for a moment before turning back to her friend. "Care, I have never hurt you, or your family nor did I hurt Bonnie's. I always had your backs, I even had Elena's back before noticing how many innocent lives were lost only for her sake. I never threw the first punch. I tried to forgive and look the other way."

She sighed. "Yes, I killed Elena but only because she was about to kill Kol and his entire sire line. Who is to say that that sire line did not contain friend groups like we had…vampires that were good and didn't deserve to die. Yes I turned my back on Elena and the Salvatore's…but that was after Damon killed my uncle. After Damon tried to kill you when you had just turned, after I heard Damon compelled you, used you like some cheap toy…After Stefan turned his humanity off and tried killing me to get to Klaus."

Rubbing her hand through her hair she continued "How in the midst of everything did I become the bad guy? You were all so eager to call me a traitor but I never chose a side, I punished the people who did wrong, I didn't only punish Elena and the Salvatore's I punished the originals when they were unjust too. You are all just being brainwashed to see me in the wrong way"

Caroline got tears in her eyes as she realised all that Katie was saying was true. "You're right." Care said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she looked into Kate's soft blue eyes. "I'm so so sorry but I can't go against everyone in this town like you did. My life is here…" She let out a soft sob thinking about losing her best friend who showed her compassion by pulling the blonde into a hug.

"It's okay Care. Friends forever remember…look how far we came"

Care wiped the tears from her eyes "There is one thing I need to know, one thing you did wrong. You abandoned me…when you killed Elena and betrayed the originals, you skipped town without any explanation, without a goodbye. I want to know why"

"Because I had just found out I was pregnant." Katelyn softly laid one of her hands on her belly. "Klaus didn't know, I'd broken up with him…he had just killed Carol and I needed a way to escape this life. No one could know about the baby especially not Klaus. So I ran, evidently to the wrong city but I ran without looking back for the sake of my child."

Caroline nodded in understanding. "What made you go to New Orleans? Why didn't you go to Italy to your grandparents?"

Kate turned red. "Caroline, I never planned on this, I…I'm not old enough to be a mom. I'm almost nineteen, pregnant with the child of Klaus Mikaelson, someone whom I'd broken up with because he murdered my stepmom. I'm a pregnant teenager not ready to take this responsibility. I was afraid and too ashamed so I never told my grandparents, they still don't know…I've been avoiding their calls, sending an occasional text message saying I'm okay."

"Kate you know Tyler came to New Orleans to take revenge of Klaus. I only followed him after I heard you were there. I had to know you would be okay. I still think you deserve better than Klaus and I'm worried about what Tyler has heard about your baby but a mother should never be separated from her chid unwillingly."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something else when the door to Kate's room was flung open and Tyler barged in with another man. Care quickly got up when Tyler gave her a glance and left the room, an apologetic look towards Katelyn.

"Tyler whatever you think you're doing please don't. It's not too late, let me go not just for me or my child but for yourself. If you hurt me the original family will come after you"

Tyler crossed his arms. "What makes you think I'm afraid to die?"

Kate felt a pang of sadness within her. "Tyler don't say that…I want you to live, you're my brother."

Tyler ignored Katelyn's words and turned to the other guy in the room. "You ready for this?"

The guy nodded. "let's do this." Kate watched him walk over to her and fear grew within her as Tyler pulled a syringe from his bag.

"Tyler…what are you gonna do with that." The guy walked over to her and quickly cuffed her hands to her bedpost. "Tyler please…"

Her brother bent down in front of her. "Klaus destroyed everything good in my life! He ruined our family, so I'm gonna return the favour and take away the thing he wants most"

Kate bit her lip. "No please, Tyler…please!" She yelled out as Tyler plunged the needle into her belly and sucked out some blood. Only to empty it into the neck of the guy sitting next to her seconds later.

"What the hell are you trying to achie…" she gasped mid sentence as her brother snapped the guy's neck and dragged him out of the room leaving Katie speechless.

"get some sleep Katelyn." Tyler yelled over his shoulder as he was walking down the stairs.

Kate under her blanket, tears stinging her eyes as she felt defeated and alone, not knowing Klaus was feeling the exact same thing a thousand miles from her. She said a little prayer, hoping someone would come for her soon but knew not to count on it.

What Katelyn didn't know was that a certain blonde vampire had heard her plea and was going to do something Kat would be eternally grateful for.

* * *

Klaus was rolling around in the bed, sweat breaking out as his nightmares tortured him. In every single one he was just a second away from her as she was killed. "KATELYN!"

He watched the blue eyes filled with sorrow focus on him. She started running towards him and he to her but before he could reach her an anonymous figure tackled her to the floor and sat on top of her.

He ran as fast as he could but every time he looked up she seemed to be further away. The surroundings looked so familiar, the smell of the woods, he had been there before but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "NOOOOO" he watched as her heart got ripped out and her eyes slowly glazed over. Nothing, he heard nothing but whizzing in his ear, he felt nothing but an ache in his heart and dropped to his knees as her body lay in front of him.

"NIKLAUS!" He shot up straight as something cold and wet was emptied over him. Kol was leaning over him empty bucket at hand.

There was a sheepish grin on his younger siblings face. "sorry you were not waking up…besides you could use a bath."

Klaus was in no mood to attack his baby brother so he just huffed and swung his legs out of the bed. _What a night._ He noticed the sun had already been up for quite some time and angrily glared at Kol. "Why did you not wake me earlier."

Elijah leaned against the doorpost. "we tried."

"Yeah, maybe next time don't roofie me with vervain."

Kol and Elijah gave each other a look and then back at Niklaus. "We'll be downstairs."

As they left Klaus felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. He fished it out of his pocket and looked through it. 1 missed call 9 PM yesterday, he didn't recognised the number but decided to listen to it's voicemail.

His eyes opened wide in surprise when he heard the blonde's bubbly voice through the phone. "Klaus, I know I'm gonna regret this but a family should be together. Katelyn is here in mystic falls you need to get her quickly because I don't know what is going to happen. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for my best friend but please don't hurt us." The voice message ended and Klaus's lips were tightly pressed together.

He walked out of the room and leaned on the banister of the stair well, his eyes squinted together tightly then for a moment closing his eyes. This was all his fault, if he hadn't killed Carol, every single time he had made an enemy for himself in his past he only endangered his future.

"Elijah! Kol!" His siblings ran into the foyer and looked up at him from the ground floor. "We're leaving in 10 minutes I know where she is"

"what where?"

Klaus got a crooked dimpled smirk on his face. "Let's just say we're going back to where it all began."

* * *

Katie woke up early in the afternoon and found that she was still cuffed to the bed post. Only minutes after she was awake her brother came in and she looked at him disappointed and angry. "Tyler, what did you do to that guy."

"Don't get all judgy…Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered"

Tyler sat down on the end of her bed but his little sister's glare made him put some more distance between them. "For you to kill him?!"

Tyler smiled. "See Kat that's where you are wrong. Dwayne is a werewolf who died with your blood in his system…the same blood you share with your hybrid baby."

Suddenly it all clicked in Katie's mind. "You're trying to turn him into a hybrid…that's impossible! You need doppelgänger blood for that"

Tyler shook his head. "Just as impossible as a thousand year old hybrid to procreate? You know Bonnie was the one that came to me…she had nightmare visions about your baby and how Klaus could use it's blood to make an army of hybrid slaves…"

Kate rolled her eyes and got defensive "You know what, I am sick of all these witches with their prophesies and premonitions about my baby. It's just a baby" She angrily looked at her big brother. "but Since you're all about trying to rectify situations how about we talk about this baby. My son, your nephew!"

Suddenly Tyler sped in front of her, purple veins under his eyes showing. "That thing is not my family! I don't give a damn that it's growing inside you…There's now way I'm letting this thing live so Klaus can use it to sire new Hybrids. So help me Katelyn I will cut it out of you."

Before she knew it Kat had smacked her brother across the face as hard as she could. "This is my son and I don't give a damn about what you think of his father! I won't let you hurt him. How can you even be so sure Klaus knows what this baby's blood will do?"

Tyler calmed down thinking of another, better way to play his sister. "What do you think Katie, Klaus Mikaelson…killer of men, women and puppies all of a sudden wants to be a daddy?" He paused for a moment seeing how his words were hitting his sister hard, playing her insecurities. "or he's got an ulterior motive."

He looked her dead in the eyes "hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. With this kid, Klaus will be able to take over New Orleans by the end of the week and you know what's going to stop Klaus then? Nothing…"

He faked a compassionate look. "Katelyn, Klaus Mikaelson is using you and you are to naive to see it. Did you really think he was in love with you. After all he's done to you? Did he even tell you he loves you after he found out you were pregnant with his child? Why do you think he's accepting it?"

Kate felt something wet fall from her eye. She couldn't help but take her brother's words seriously. Klaus's first reaction to her being pregnant was to let someone kill her. What was the sudden change that made him want to keep this child? He hadn't said that he loved her, maybe all this mister nice guy lately was just an act, something she wanted so badly that she let her guard down. Klaus was the most diabolical of everyone she knew.

She hadn't noticed Tyler get up from the bed and only looked up to see him open the door and reveal Dwayne. "I fed him some of your blood tonight whilst you were sleeping. "he's a hybrid Katelyn… Which means I was right and if Klaus get's a hold of you, if he gets that kid. He wins."

Kate looked away in thought. What if Tyler was right, Klaus was always the first to know things. She couldn't have her son be treated like a blood bag. Anger surfaced within her as she thought about Klaus's possible ulterior motives "Then help me hide the baby from him Tyler. Help me run, I'm a witch, I'll go back to Italy, I'll cloak myself."

Tyler's voice quivered for a moment. "Klaus will find you…He'll take your kid away and make more hybrid monsters, slaves who do everything he says." She noticed her brother grabbing a little but sharp blade out of his pocket as he began to approach her again.

"Tyler, don't do this, there has to be another way. You're not like this! Klaus and everything that has happened to our family has made you bitter…I get it, I get that you're mad at me or disappointed and want revenge for your mom. I get that you feel lost and alone! I get it…But nothing will bring her back. Nothing can bring our old lives back!" At this point, she had raised her voice and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Ty, all I ever wanted, All Carol would've ever wanted is for you to be happy and at peace. Not chasing after Klaus, staying wrapped in this twisted web of sad memories and unfortunate events."

"I'm sorry Kate but this needs to be done…you're a wolf, you'll survive this. As he reached out to press the blade against her abdomen she kicked him in the face as hard as she could making him drop the knife in shock.

Suddenly Dwayne was standing next to her and threateningly looked at Tyler. "Get away from her."

Kate looked up at him surprised and Tyler frowned at him. "What do you care."

The new hybrid's voice and face got more stern and intense. "I said get away." Kate noticed an extremely loyal look in his eyes as he looked down on her and quickly glanced to her abdomen. Another thing clicked. _He's sired to my child._

"Dwayne you have to uncuff me, Tyler is going to hurt me."

Not a second after the words had left her mouth, Dwayne sped forward and started wrestling Tyler for the key to Katie's cuffs. Kate watched nervously when Tyler got the upper-hand and jammed his hand into Dwayne's ribcage grabbing his heart. "This isn't your fight!"

Before Tyler could make another move the door was kicked open and a fast blur moved across the room. A neck was snapped and Kate's mouth fell open when the blonde came to a stop and her brother's body hit the floor with a thud. "Caroline?!"

Caroline nonchalantly smiled at her and quickly snatched the keys from Tyler's pocket, speeding over to her and freeing her from the handcuffs. "Listen to me carefully. I have a car for you waiting downstairs. Inside it are Nadia Petrova and a traveler, they helped me break the spell on this house in return for your help with another spell…Go!"

Katelyn pulled the blonde vampire into a warm embrace. "What about you?"

"I'm staying here, the only one in this world that can convince Tyler to stop this is me. I have to try, besides I know he'd never kill me."

Kat was quiet for a moment thinking about the statement but knew it was true. Caroline broke the hug and pushed her towards the door. "Kate, Klaus also knows you're in mystic falls. I don't know if it was the right thing but I called him. At least he'll keep your child alive for now. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate, call me and I'll be there."

Kat took her best friend's hands into hers. "Thank you Care, same goes for you"

Tears sprung into the blonde's eyes knowing it would be a while before they'd be reunited again. "Take Dwayne with you…and stay safe okay! You'll be a great mom Katelyn"

Kat gave one last nod before sprinting down the stairs and into the car waiting for her outside.

* * *

Kat walked into the boarding house, her conversation with Nadia in the car had been very short and she just wanted to get this over with, leaving the Salvatore house and this town in her past forever. She walked up the flight of stairs, Nadia and the traveller witch behind her, when she heard a voice she wished never to hear again.

"No one's coming to say goodbye Katherine, because no one cares.." Damon sounded vindictive but his facial expression changed when he felt a shudder travel down his spine, a presence he still remembered.

He quickly got up and glared right into Kat's bright, baby blue eyes. "Baby Lockwood is back in town…sorry didn't get the memo."

"Yeeaah, not feeling in the mood to reminisce about the past Damon… so sorry not sorry." With a flick of her wrist she snapped the older Salvator's neck and his body came down in front of her feet with a thud. She nonchalantly stepped over his body and walked over to Katherine's bed side.

"Katelyn Lockwood, in the flesh…wasn't sure you were going to make it out of that witch tomb alive…how's life with the Mikaelsons?" Katherine smirked at the tiny brunette in front of her "Must say that I'm surprised your baby daddy isn't here to gloat"

"Huh…believe me when I tell you, I'm not here by choice but I was brought here to help so let's get this over with."

Nadia and Katherine exchanged some words about why Kat was there as Kate swiftly and easily performed the spell. "alright it's done, your body is ready…Bonnie will be fooled by an illusion of you passing through the anchor as you say that weird Czech thing to passenger into your daughter here."

Nadia nodded a quick thanks and turned to her mother. "Alright…say it and it's done. Your spirit goes inside my body…Mia here will activate you by calling you forth and you get to live"

Katherine was quiet for a moment before turning to Katelyn and Mia. "Can I have a moment with my daughter please?"

Nadia tossed the car keys to Katelyn who strode out of the room, ready to get to that car and drive as far away from this town and life as possible. One sentence however made her stop dead in her tracks. "Nadia..letting my father rip you out of my arms was the biggest regret of my life…I should have fought harder to keep you, but I didn't "

Sadness flooded Katelyn's heart hearing those words escape Katherine's mouth and she cradled her womb with on of her hands listening to the rest of the conversation unfold to the point where Nadia ran out of the room in tears. _Damn it_ , she scolded herself for not leaving as she reentered the room to see Katherine ready to stick another syringe with drugs into herself to help her death along.

She also noticed Damon stir and used her magic to snap his neck again, just to be sure. "Stop" Kate looked right into Katherine's deep brown eyes. "There is another way."

"What are you talking about?" Katherine scoffed at the young witch. "Just let it go…leave me be."

"You were right to decline Nadia's offer but from a mother to a mother, let me help you. You don't have to passenger into Nadia, there's someone else you can easily passenger into…someone from your bloodline. If anyone can pull this off you can"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

Kat mischievously smiled. "Hey, I might come across as a sweetheart but I've spend enough time with diabolical masterminds to come up with plans of my own. My spell will work on anyone of your blood, Elena is part of your bloodline…passenger into her. You'll have some more time to spend with your daughter…."

"Why are you of all people helping me." Katherine couldn't help but be sceptical.

"Because, I heard what you just said to your daughter and I think you deserve more time to make things right with her. Besides…I favour your doppelgänger butt over that of Elena…Sure you're a conniving bitch but you have your reasons. You have been alone all your life…Had everything ripped away from you and no one to stand by your side. You had Klaus on your ass for centuries but you never demand pity. You take care of things, yes it makes you cruel and selfish but this world sucked you in and spit you out. So listen, if you wanna die fine…I don't give a rats ass but if you want out…this is the way out." With those words Katelyn turned on her heel and was ready to walk out.

"Hey little Lockwood…since we're exchanging motherly advise: get yourself and your child out of this life. Run away from that family and don't look back because no matter if Klaus, Elijah, Kol or Rebekah loves you…they'll be your undoing."

* * *

"KATELYN I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Tyler's voice boomed across the meadow as he used his arms to tiger through the field waiting for all the fractures in his legs to heal.

Kat's ears were still ringing and her lungs were finally getting rid of the smoke and dirt she had inhaled. She was crawling through the grass too with Dwayne next to her giving her a concerned but reassuring look as he was healing from the crash as well.

Tyler had found them driving through the forest and just before they could reach the cottage Kate had grown up in, that was safely cloaked, he had jumped in front of the car and made it flip and crash into a tree. Dwayne being a hybrid and sired to her, pulled her out of the wreckage and away from the car before it exploded.

Therefor Kat's injuries were minor, apart from an ugly bruise on her forehead due to hitting it on the dashboard and the windshield braking she was quite alright. Dwayne had almost fully recovered too but feared for the two of them, knowing that even though he had hit Tyler frontally with incredible speed, the hybrid was healing quick as well.

"Katelyn you have to get out of here. We won't make it…you have to call them." When he saw her confused glance he continued, his breaths still rugged "K..Klaus, Elias…or w-whoever is coming for you."

She looked at him scared, tired but determined. "I Can't! Tyler may be insane but what he said did make sense…I can't let Klaus take my son away from me. Use him as a blood bank" Her voice was hushed but panicked.

Dwayne looked at her incredulously as he grabbed her elbow and pulled her up from the ground indicating he had healed enough. "Right now that is the best chance you but especially this baby have at surviving. Your brother…a hybrid is set on killing this kid, you were sedated, your magic is not strong to fight against him and I am a one day old hybrid." Dwayne turned to see Tyler slowly trying to stand up, his eyes amber coloured, fangs extending and quickly lifted Katelyn a few inches from the ground speeding them to the cottage he could see at the far end of the meadow.

Once inside he closed and barricaded the door. When his eyes fell on Katelyn again he couldn't help but feel compassionate with the young mother. Maybe it wás the sire bond, maybe it wás his incessant unexplained need to protect this girl and a child he barely knew but the way she was sitting their staring at her phone in defeat, he felt sorry for her.

Kate was surprised to suddenly feel arms wrap around her but accepted the hug from the hybrid she barely knew. "Listen, I don't know you but I can sense you're afraid and probably rightfully so, but Klaus will not be able to take away your kid if your brother kills it first. Choose your battles wisely, first this then the next or you'll go crazy. Survive day by day and your best chance at surviving today is to call for backup."

Kat let out a deep sigh and pressed in a couple of buttons on her phone. "I suppose you're right." With those words she pressed in the call button. It was barely a second before the other side answered.

"Kate! Love tell me this is you?!" Klaus sounded like he was at his wits end.

"Klaus, I'm at the cottage." Her voice was strained with emotions.

Klaus was about to say something when there was a loud crash on the other side of the line and the connection broke. He had just passed the border of the little Virginian town and slammed his foot on the gas accelerating to the car's max speed.

It took him and his brother mere minutes to arrive at the scene. The first thing they saw was a lot of flames, smoke and Kate's childhood home being burned down to rubbles.

"KAT?!" Kol screamed for her at the top of his lungs, fear creeping through his body as he took in the burning house and crashed car.

Elijah had sped closer to investigate and Klaus felt his stomach churn when he returned with a desiccated body. "Niklaus…one of your creations?"

Klaus looked at the body of the young man in surprise. "I'm afraid not 'Lijah."

Kol had come to stand next to them and looked at the man as well. "How do you explain that he was turned into a hybrid then?"

"I know as much as either of you alright!"

Suddenly all three turned as the sound of hooves thumping on the ground reached their ears.

* * *

5 minutes earlier.

Kat had her hands outstretched using her magic to keep her brother frozen at a safe distance. She had barely made it out of the cottage without being barbecued. Tyler had channeled all his anger into strength and had thrown the burning car into the cottage.

The only connection she had left to her mother after she had passed away. Tears pricked in her eyes as she looked at her big brother. A boy she had grown up with but now a man who was a cold blooded killer. Tyler had patiently waited outside of the cottage until Dwayne had to speed Kate out because of the flames, heat and rubble. As they did he had taken his chance to attack Dwayne.

Dwayne had already anticipated that this would be how it was going down and fought bravely, keeping Tyler busy for as long as he could so that she could run. "Tyler please, enough is enough. We've both lost so much…I don't want to lose you too" The tears now freely fell down her cheeks

Tyler also slowly began crying. Standing across from his baby sister. Watching the sadness in the big baby blue orbs, pain he had caused. She was still just a girl. "Katie, I don't see how…I would give anything to turn back time and change everything but we can't. You fell in love with Klaus…You got pregnant with him! HE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"Tyler, I don't condone his actions! I ran away from Klaus…from his family. After what he did to Carol…when I found out I was pregnant, I even tried to abort the baby but I couldn't. This child is innocent, I need you to see that!"

Tyler felt frustration building up inside him again, he knew he wouldn't be able to kill his little sister. That baby inside of her, he could, without a doubt because that was Klaus's child. "Katelyn, this is going to be your choice! Me or that demon kid!"

Suddenly he became sincere, as if her sweet face and blue eyes cast a spell over him. "Listen. I can't kill you because deep down I care for you and I see my baby sister but I can't live like this. Knowing Klaus gets everything he wants after what he has done to me, to our family. I nééd revenge…We both know you have the power to kill me and I will let you…I have nothing left to live for"

Katie looked at him, the words cutting deep into her heart as she heard the desperation inside her brother. He continued, emotions mixed. "But if you let me live…I can't stop myself…I will kill that kid because I'll be damned that Klaus can sire more hybrids and know that he breaks your heart over and over again. So kill me or I swear I'll make myself turn and lose control."

Katie violently began shaking her head. "Tyler…I can't do that. Please, let me go… let this go. I'll stay out of your life. This will be the last time you'll ever see or hear from me. I promise"

He shook his head "That's not good enough, I can't live like this!. Tyler focussed and began turning. "I's now or never Katelyn…once I turn I'll come after you so please, stop this and kill me! I'll move on. No more hurting"

Katie continued the spell to keep Tyler locked in place and knelt in front of him. She punched her hand into his chest and he let out a little whimper. He stared at her, tears in his eyes but nodded. "It's okay…please"

She began sobbing, trying to focus to pull out the heart but as she felt it beating in her hand. As she looked into Tylers deep brown eyes she saw flashes of her past fly by. _The goofy nine year old Tyler, trying to impress their dad as he practiced hitting a baseball in the backyard. Tyler standing up to a bully that had made her trip on the playground. The moment he had found out she was alive after the accident on wicker bridge._ No she couldn't kill Tyler, because no matter how much they had hurt each other they were still family. With a deep sigh and a teary face she let go of the heart. "I can't, you're my brother and I love you…I'm sorry."

Tyler broke down he pulled her into one final hug. Both knowing this was their final goodbye. He closed his eyes to turn of his control and regretted everything as he spoke the words "So am I."

Suddenly Kat saw his eyes turn amber gold and heard the breaking of bones. She jumped up and turned beginning to run. As she ran she whistled as loud as she could, knowing who would respond to that. It wasn't long before she heard the thumping of hooves coming towards her and as she looked to her left, seeing a black English thoroughbred stallion came galloping towards her. "Jupiter" She smiled insecurely as the horse stopped next to her and allowed her to mount it. As she did Kat turned her head to see her brother had almost finished transitioning.

She clicked with her tongue and grabbed on to Jupiter's manes as it began galloping as fast as he could. Even though they practically flew across the meadow, every time she turned her head she saw her brother catching up on them.

In the distance she began seeing 3 figures near the burning cottage. It wasn't long after that when she recognised them. Their heads turned towards her and though she couldn't read their facial expressions but could only imagine their thoughts.

Kol and Elijah used their vampire speed to get to her as fast as they could but Klaus was doing something else.

"KAT WATCH OUT!" She heard Kol yell out to her and the next few seconds seemed to go by in slow-motion. Tyler in his wolf form had caught up to her and jumped on the back of Jupiter biting into her shoulder and pulling her off the horse backwards.

As she dropped to the ground her head hit something hard, what turned out to be a rock and she looked up with blurred vision. The wolf was now on top of her and snarled aggressively, as it was ready to bite down on her it was thrown off.

Kol pulled her up into his arms and sped her a few feet away from the scene, far enough not to be attacked but close enough to see. He then pulled her into a strong hug. "You had us worried sick Kat"

"Imagine how much of a bore your lives would be without me." She grinned smugly at him as they parted from the hug.

"Good to see you're still your cheeky self" He tucked one of her fallen golden brown curls behind her ear and only then noticed the gaping wound at the side of her head. He bit into his wrist ready to feed her some blood but she pushed his arm away.

"The baby heals me remember." When he was about to protest she gave him a stern look. "Kol, I've been through a lot these past few days, today alone I was in a car crash, almost got barbecued and thrown of a horse. Please let me be for a moment."

Suddenly they heard Elijah cry out as he was bit by Tyler and slung across the field. Tyler ran for Kol and Katie. Kol took a protective stance in front of her ready took take any blow but before Tyler could even reach them another wolf jumped up from behind them and snarled angrily and Tyler.

Kol recognised his brother instantly though he had only seen his brother's wolf form once, before Esther had used her magic to repress Klaus's werewolf side. Katie barely had the chance to register what she was seeing before Klaus and Tyler started to fight.

Klaus's wolf form was bigger, with light almost sandy-blonde fur and big goldish eyes. Katie watched worriedly as the two wolves fought mercilessly. Kol went to retrieve Elijah and a blonde figure appeared across the field.

Kate was engulfed by one of Caroline's crushing hugs. "Oh my god! You're okay!" The two girls were joined by Kol and Elijah as they watched the fight unravel.

Katie could barely look. The two men in this world she loved so deeply were trying to kill each other. It broke her heart to see them hurt. She winced as Tyler bit into Klaus who let out a little snarl and made a move. "Please, we have to stop this."

Elijah shook his head. "There is no stopping Klaus in this form. They have blacked out Katalyna, it is like how we flip a switch, they channel everything into blind rage."

Caroline shook her head in fear. "Please don't let him kill Tyler."

Klaus was done playing games with the boy in front of him and used his strength to throw Tyler on his back. _Game's over now._ A high pitched whine escaped Tyler as Klaus bit into his exposed neck.

He was a mere second from finishing him when a loud voice ringed through his ears. "NO!" His eyes darted towards the voice but his teeth were still sunk into the other wolf's neck. Katie saw Klaus hesitate, knew he was hearing her but she couldn't take any chances. This was her brother's life.

She then used her last energy to cast the spell she had learned from her grandmother. "Ad formam tuo verum est" A surge over power was send across the field and Tyler and Klaus were thrown off of each other and away for a bit. Everyone looked mesmerised at Kate as they saw Tyler and Klaus return to their human form.

Katie staggered backwards as she was sucked into darkness. "Please, just let him go." Caroline caught her friend as the girl's knees buckled and she spilled into unconsciousness.

* * *

Klaus had sped back to his clothes and gotten dressed as his brothers and Caroline cautiously put Kate in the backseat of the car.

Klaus was standing in front of the almost completely destroyed cottage. A certain sadness overcame him staring at it but he still noticed a presence softly walking up next to him. Neither of them spoke for a while but finally she broke the silence.

"Thank you." Caroline's voice was soft. "For letting him go."

Klaus didn't tare his eyes away from the house. "I did not do it for you. Besides I should be thanking you, Caroline, I wouldn't have found her had you not called me."

There was another long silence and she contemplated leaving but one question kept nagging at her. "Why do you pretend so hard not to care for Katelyn. Convince everyone at every chance you get that you care about nothing…yet when she asks you something sincerely, when you see her hurt, you do everything to make it better."

Klaus tried to stay indifferent. "You're mistaking Caroline. I don't care."

Caroline crossed her arms. "Right" she turned her back to walk away from him but changed her mind midway. "No you know what…it's not right!." She stepped in between Klaus's eyes and the cottage making him look at her.

"You try to convince yourself that you don't care about Katelyn or that child and that's only because you're afraid to get hurt. Which means that there is a part of you that is human, a part that cares"

Klaus stared intensely into her blue eyes. "How could you think that? After everything I've done…after what you have seen me do."

"Because I've seen it. I've seen it in the way you look at my best friend. How you let one of your biggest enemies walk away alive just because it's her brother and she loves him. You show mercy when she asks you to. And Katie always tries to defend you, telling me how she has seen the good in you, hoping that the love inside you will defeat the monster that you've learned to be. She has tried to forgive you so many times and forget all the horrible things that you've done so that you can become a family."

He cut her short, his voice trembling with emotions he was unable to hide. "But she can't…nobody is capable of that much forgiveness."

Caroline shook her head at him. "You know, for a centuries old man you're pretty clueless. Shé can, she is capable of that much love and forgiveness but you have to wake up. I know that you're in love with her and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved, especially if they have a woman like Kat standing by their side."

His eyes got watery and he turned away from the blonde's intents look for a moment. "Caroline, this cottage is the exact spot where I compelled her to forget me, to go back to Italy two years ago. That day with her here, was the happiest day of my life, the first time in centuries that I remembered what peace and love was like…but it was also when I realised that I do not deserve this girl. Because she is not safe with me, because she is pure and selfless and I can only ruin her. Katelyn is extraordinary and though I may not admit it easily, you are right…she is the first girl I have truly and unconditionally loved. That is why I should do right by her and leave her"

Caroline's eyes grew wide in surprise at his confession. "Yes..and No! It would have been best if she hadn't met you, fallen in love with you but even when you compelled her to forget you, to forget your feelings, memories and love she came back. She came back and fell in love with you all over again. Call it destiny or magic or prophecies but this child is no coincidence either. It would be wrong for you to abandon them, even if you think it's in their best interest. Show Katelyn that your intensions for her and your child are pure and if that fails she can always walk away but at least try. Try to give this baby a family and a home that it deserves."

Klaus turned back to Caroline a soft smile on his face. "You are a good friend Caroline Forbes."

" Yeah well, if anyone deserves happiness it is Katelyn. Do right by her or I swear I'll find a way to murder your immortal ass"

Klaus smirked and winked at the blonde. "If you ever pass through New Orleans, know that our door is open."

* * *

Klaus was patiently waiting for her to wake up. It had been almost two days that she had been in and out of the deep magic induced slumber but a doctor had ensured him that she and the baby were alright. After everything she'd been through the past few days he wasn't surprised that her body and mind needed rest.

Elijah and Kol took turns watching over her when Klaus needed to leave her side to run errands or feed. Klaus rubbed his jaw with one of his hands, leaning against the wall but quickly changed his demeanour as he saw her stir and open her baby blue eyes.

He didn't move as he watched her, screen the room and finally her eyes landed on him. "Tyler?"

"Is very much alive. I let him go." He gave her the space she needed by not giving into his desire to walk over to her bed and wrap her in his arms.

Kat simply nodded at him. She had no idea how to act around him anymore, did the father of her son really not care about them except for the hybrid blood…

Unfortunately Klaus brought it up. "So love, there is one question I must ask. When we were looking for you near the cottage, we stumbled upon the dead body of what appeared to be a hybrid. I did not turn him, so…care to explain what happened."

Kat swung the blanket off of her and walked over to him. Looking up into his blue eyes with so many different emotions coursing through her. Not just emotions towards him but she was being ripped apart from the inside, maybe that's why she decided to stab him with her words. She wanted him to feel the pain that she had been through. "Don't act as if you don't know…coward."

Klaus himself felt rage build up when she insulted him but instead of giving in, he suppressed his natural response. "I promise you Kate, I do not."

"Yeah right…if not for this baby's blood being able to sire hybrids then why would you be pretending to be so nice and involved huh?" She saw the utter shock in his face but decided to write it off as part of his charade. "Acting like you care about me and maybe want to raise this child together but planning to take my kid away and use him as a blood bank!"

 _That hurt_. Klaus bit on the inside of his cheek, still remaining calm as he noticed how she was trying so hard not to break down and acted out towards him. "Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes…" Katie didn't mean it, he knew because she looked away from his eyes.

Klaus saw her bottom lip tremble a little but before he got the chance to reach out, she turned away and grabbed one of the suitcases underneath her bed.

"I should've run, after you found me here in New Orleans, told those witches to kill me and our son because you didn't care." Her voice was high pitched and she was hysterically walking around the room grabbing stuff and recklessly throwing it in the suitcases. "Every time I keep hoping…wishing that things are going to get better between us. To have a stable home, no doubts, no ulterior motives." Her breath almost hitched in her throat but she swallowed. "Not even for me, I can survive on my own, I can be hurt and abandoned, people can break my heart time and time again, I can take that. But this baby, my son is my responsibility a-and he deserves a home!" Her hands were shaking so much she let the grimoire she was trying to pack slip from her hands.

Before the old book hit the floor Klaus had sped over and caught it, placing it on the bed. When his eyes met her baby blue ones again he saw tears carefully cross her eyelashes and fall on her cheeks. "He has a home." His thumb softly moved across her face and wiped away a tear, grabbing her hands making her look into his strong and secure dark blue eyes he spoke with convincingly "You both have a home."

A sob left her lips and he quickly wrapped her in his arms, letting her break down. Katie's hands softly pressed against his back and her face buried in his chest. "It's alright Katie." He barely ever called her Katie but right now she was vulnerable, she always kept her head high and that's why he always forgot that she had only been on this earth for 19 years. In a way she was still so young.

"N-n..no." Katelyn pushed away from his chest slightly. Teary eyes looking up at him as he continued stroking her hair and showing her with a soft facial expression that she had his attention. "N-nothing is okay about any of this." Another soft sob interrupted the sentences. "My brother wanted to k-kill my son. Everything is lost, I lost my family home, I witnessed my last connection to m-my mom burn to the ground. My entire childhood…I have nowhere left to turn to. No place to call home…no idea who to trust and believe anymore."

Klaus slowly moved his hands from her hair and neck to her cheeks. "I know that you are conflicted and that you do not want to hear this anymore but love, I swear on our unborn little boy that I did not know about the hybrid blood. The past five days, when I did not know where you were…when I could not find you, protect you. I was sick with worry"

Her breathing slowed down, listening to his genuine voice. "Believe me when I tell you that I love our child and yes I a frightened. I never had a father that cared for me, to look up to, I want to raise our son right. I am not asking you to trust me now…to believe me right away, because I have done you wrong in our past but I want our family. I choose you both and I will provide you with a home. I will earn your forgiveness for all my trespasses. I will face all my enemies, sacrifice anything I have to, to keep you at my side because…"

Klaus paused for a moment bending down a little towards her face, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Something was nagging at him, tell or don't tell. "because I love you." It felt liberating to finally say it to her again. He saw that her tears had seized falling.

Kate didn't get time to register his words before he let her go and quickly changed topic. She knew Klaus all to well, he didn't want to hear her response…afraid that he said too much, put himself at a vulnerable position.

Klaus cleared his throat and fished something out of his back pocket. Katelyn couldn't help but give a soft smile as she saw what he handed to her.

"Rebekah's letter."

"I found it on the porch, right before we all discovered that you were taken."

Katelyn nodded. "I was about to read it before…well, you know."

"I know, I assure you I did not read it love."

"Thank you." She sat down on the bed next to her still un-packed suitcase and opened it.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." Klaus walked out of the room and Katie started reading the letter.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _Out of everyone, I am most sorry to leave you behind. My brothers and I have had our fair share of quarrels in the past centuries but I know we'll be family always and forever. I wish I could've stayed but truth is, you were right, I was afraid to be conflicted and torn between Marcel and Klaus and I would never want to end up on a side fighting against you._

 _I do not know why you came into our lives or how we have deserved you but you have been a blessing for us all. You are a strong, intelligent but most importantly kind young woman. Kindness, I think comes from learning hard lessons well, from falling and picking yourself up. It comes from surviving failure and loss…it implies an understanding of the human condition and forgives its many flaws and quirks._

 _Do not ever change who you are Katelyn for if you remain with my family there are many hard lessons to come. My brothers care for you and will try to be by your side but do not be surprised when they disappoint you, as they each have their flaws. Know one more thing, Niklaus whether he gives into it or not loves you irrevocably and will protect your little family with his dying breath, no matter how difficult he becomes, no matter what he tries to tell you, believe that. Most importantly, fight for yourself and your son, trust your instincts and when you feel that you have to leave, leave._

 _If you ever feel the need to contact me for help I have left a bracelet on my nightstand, it was spelled by a witch many years ago…I will be there for you and my nephew always and forever._

 _With love,_

 _Rebekah Mikaelson_

Katelyn let out a deep sigh, putting the letter next to her on the bed. _Stay, leave_ she didn't know what to do anymore. A knock on the door interrupted her thought and she lifted her head from her hands. "Come in."

It was Klaus again and he carefully entered, clearly keeping something hidden from her behind her bedroom door.

Katie's curiosity got the better of her and she got up walking over to him.

Klaus smirked at her reaction but remained in front of her. "I figured, when you woke up, you'd feel upset and alone. I know that you are a strong believer of actions speaking louder than words…and I want to prove to you that I do not take your happiness lightly, so I had this arranged yesterday."

As he opened the door wide, Katie's mouth dropped open to see who were standing there.

"Hello child." Tears of joy welled up when Kat's eyes clashed with the bright blues of her grandmother.

"Katalyna" She tore her eyes from her grandma to her granddad.

"I can't believe you're here." She ran into her grandparents arms and was engulfed by their hug. For the first time in a long time, she did feel home, completely and utterly safe and loved.

Katie opened her eyes, still being in the long hug of her grandparents and saw the three Mikaelson brothers standing in the doorway. All three men smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back at them, her blue eyes finally content and at peace whilst she mouthed "thank you" to Klaus.

The hybrid winked at her before turning and signalling to his brothers to walk away and give the reunited family their time.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter,**

 **Let me know if you'd like to see changes in where the plot is going,**

 **Also are the chapters getting too long? Should I consider splitting the chapter into 2 chapters if it gets this long?**

 **Hope to update again soon!**

 **Love**

 **-CWawesomeness**


End file.
